RUN TO YOU
by yunkimin
Summary: YOONMIN! Jimin yang agresif sudah menetapkan Min Yoongi sebagai calon suaminya. Jadi jimin harus tau segala sesuatu yang menyangkut soal Min Yoongi! Slight: TaeKook, Namjin. Boyxboy. Mpreg. Typos. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

YOONMIN

Slight: VKOOK, NAMJIM

.

.

.

"Ku dengar kau menolak ajakan kencan salah satu senior kita lagi, benar Jim?"

"Dapat kabar darimana?" Park Jimin, mahasiswa fakultas seni, jurusan seni tari, semester 3, memiliki rambut pink mencolok, terkenal dikalangan senior dan junior, salah satu mahasiswa terkaya di kampusnya.

"Sudah banyak yang membicarakanmu, kau menolak senior dari fakultas mana lagi?" Kim Taehyung, sahabat Park Jimin sejak sekolah dasar, mahasiswa fakultas seni, jurusan seni rupa, semester 3, kekasih Jeon Jungkook, terkenal dengan sifat anehnya.

"Aku lupa. Dia hanya mengajakku makan siang, karena aku tidak kenal, ku tolak saja" jawab Jimin santai sambil memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya. Perkuliahan baru saja selesai.

"Aku heran, kau masih saja menolak semua orang yang mau mendekatimu. Sebenarnya kau ini ingin yang seperti apa?" nada suara Taehyung terdengar agar kesal.

Bukan tanpa alasan Taehyung ingin agar Jimin segera punya pacar, masalahnya, setiap kali Jimin menolak seseorang, Taehyunglah yang terkena masalah. Mereka selalu berpikir Jimin punya hubungan khusus dengan Taehyung dan Taehyung sudah capek diteror. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung sudah punya pacar!.

"Aku hanya belum menemukannya, kalau aku sudah menemukan yang menarik perhatianku, aku yang akan mengejarnya" Jimin berucap pasti sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Taehyung mendengus putus asa.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana lagu yang kau ciptakan? Yang kudengar kau mendapatkan kontrak sebagai produser dari salah satu agensi besar, hyung?" Kim Namjoon, mahasiswa fakultas seni, jurusan seni Musik, semester 7, jenius.

"Demo lagunya sudah ku kirim. Dan ya, aku mendapatkannya" Min Yoongi, mahasiswa fakultas seni, jurusan seni music, semester 7.

"Sakti…" Namjoon berucap kagum.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini? Kelas sudah selesai." Yoongi merangkul tasnya di bahu, bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan, hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak ke kantin fakultas, bagaimana kalau kesana saja? Masih terlalu siang untuk pulang?" Namjoon memberi saran.

"Kau benar, sepertinya sudah hampir setahun tidak pernah ke kantin fakultas" Yoongi menyetujui.

"Oke, berangkat!"

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki kantin fakultas bersama Taehyung. Sudah jadi kebiasaan keduanya untuk nongkrong dikantin fakultas sebelum pulang kerumah, dan jika tidak ada praktikum.

"Ingin pesan apa?" Jimin meletakkan tasnya diatas meja kantin.

" _Milk tea_?" Taehyung mendudukan diri dikursi dekat tiang.

"Hanya minum saja?" Jimin bertanya lagi, merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil uang didompet.

"Aku rasa itu saja." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Oke" Jimin beranjak dari meja, berjalan menuju tempat penjual minuman.

Yoongi sedang berbaik hati pada Namjoon hari ini. Ini karena dia mendapatkan kontrak dari agensi besar, jadi Yoongi berniat meneraktir Namjoon. Apalagi _royalty_ dari lagu yang dia ciptakan baru saja memenuhi buku rekeningnya.

"Hyung, belikan aku _milk tea_ dan burger saja" pesan Namjoon. Dia ikut berdiri dibelakang Yoongi sambil memijit-mijit bahu namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Ya, aku juga tidak berencana menghabiskan gajiku untuk mengisi perutmu"

"Ya! Kau ini hyung. Kau baru saja dapat kontrak sebagai produser di agensi besar, gajimu sebulan tidak akan habis hanya karena meneraktirku makan dan minuman"

"Perlu kau ingat kalau aku belum mulai bekerja" Yoongi berujar santai. "Agak ke kiri" perintah Yoongi pada Namjoon yang masih memijit bahunya.

"Ya, tapikan mulai minggu depan kau sudah bekerja hyung. Impianmu segera terwujud. Punya studio pribadi dan penghasilan tetap. Kau sudah bisa mandiri, tidak perlu minta uang kuliah dari orangtua lagi" Namjoon menjawab sambil memindahkan tangannya agak ke kiri untuk memijit Yoongi.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin sepertimu saja. Lahir dari keluarga kaya raya, jadi tidak perlu bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang"

Namjoon terdiam. Dia merasa tersindir atas ucapan Yoongi. Memang benar dia berasal dari keluarga berada, bahkan sangat berada. Hanya saja, bekerja di perusahan seperti yang dilakukan Appanya bukanlah impiannya. Dia ingin seperti Yoongi. Bekerja dalam studio dan membuat lagu.

Yoongi berjalan kedepan dan tangan Namjoon padaa bahunya meluruh. Giliran Yoongi untuk memesan makanan.

"Namjoon-ah, kau ingin isi burger mu apa saja?" Yoongi melirik kebelakang. Mendapati Namjoon yang tengah melamun. "Ya! Kim Namjoon!" panggil Yoongi.

"Uh? Ne? kau bilang apa Hyung?" Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan dua langkah kedepan menuju Yoongi.

"Kau melamun?" Yoongi mengernyit heran.

"Hehehe maafkan aku"

Yoongi dan Namjoon sudah selesai memesan, ditangan masing-masing sudah ada burger dan juga _Milk tea_. Keduanya melirik kesekeliling, mencari bangku kosong untuk mereka pakai. Nihil. Keadaan kantin sedang ramai karena ini masih jam makan siang.

"Tidak ada bangku kosong. Kita makan di…"

"NAMJOON HYUNGGGG, YOOONGIII HYUUUNNGG, DISINIII…." Ucapan Namjoon terpotong karena mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya dan Yoongi dengan sangat keras.

"Kim Taehyung… seharusnya aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan kelakuannya." Yoongi mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Tapi nyatanya kita masih terkejut dengan kelakuan ajaibnya, hyung" Namjoon menambahi.

Keduanya berjalan menuju meja Taehyung yang masih setia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Duduk sini." Taehyung berucap kelewat semangat sambil menepuk satu-satunya bangku kosong disampingnya. "Yoongi hyung, duduk disebelah Jimin saja" Sambung Taehyung lagi.

Yoongi melirik namja berkepala pink yang duduk didepan Taehyung, yang juga ikut menatapnya, bermaksud meminta persetujuan.

"Tasmu…" Yoongi melirik tas Jimin yang berada di bangku.

"Oh, ah… maaf. Silahkan duduk" Jimin menarik tasnya kepangkuannya.

"Terimakasih" Yoongi berucap basa-basi dan mendudukan diri disamping Jimin.

"Jimin, kenalkan, ini Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung" Taehyung mengenalkan.

"Aku Namjoon" Namjoon berujar ramah.

Hening… tidak ada respon dari Jimin.

Taehyung dan Namjoon melirik Yoongi, seperti memberi isyarat karena Namja pucat itu seperti tidak sadar keadaan. Yoongi yang merasa gerakan aneh Namjoon, melirik Namjoon sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Yoongi bisa melihat mata Namjoon yang sedang bergerak seperti memberi tanda agar Yoongi melihat kesamping, dan Yoongi melakukannya.

Disampingnya, Jimin sedang memandang Yoongi tanpa berkedip, namja berambut _pink_ itu bahkan tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa dengan jelas melihat Yoongii.

"Jim… Jim…" Taehyung memanggil, tangannya menyebrang meja agar bisa mencapai bahu Jimin.

Jimin berkedip terkejut. Buru-buru dia menegakkan tubuh dan memperbaiki rambutnya agar rasa gugupnya tertutupi. Keadaan mendadak canggung dimeja mereka.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Yoongi melihat Jimin terang-terangan. Sementara Jimin pura-pura tidak mendengarkan Yoongi. Berpura-pura tidak sadar kalau pertanyaan Yoongi itu tertuju padanya.

"Jim, kau melihat Yoongi hyung seperti sedang melihat calon suami saja. Kau sedang melamunkan masa depanmu dengan Yoongi hyung?" Bukannya membantu, Taehyung malah menjadi kompor.

Jimin menunduk gugup. Rasanya malu setengah mati ketahuan menatapi seseorang sampai seperti itu.

"Aku tidak begitu" Cicit Jimin. Matanya melirik tajam Taehyung dari balik poninya.

"Yoongi hyung, maafkan dia. Dia memang suka berbuat norak" Taehyung makin mengobarkan api kompornya.

Yoongi meletakkan siku tangannya dimeja, telapak tangannya menopang pipinya, namja pucat itu gantian melihat Jimin tanpa berkedip. Jimin nyaris mati jantungan, bahkan makin menunduk dalam.

"Namamu?" Yoongi tersenyum geli melihat Jimin yang melirik takut-takut kearahnya.

Jimin tidak berani menjawab, walaupun dia sadar Yoongi menanyakan namanya.

"Hey, kepala _pink_ , seniormu sedang bertanya" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Park Jimin, Sunbaenim…" Jimin menaikkan pandangannya dan matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Yoongi.

"Jurusan?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

"Seni tari…"

"Oh" Yoongi menegakkan duduknya. Hilang sudah minatnya pada namja berambut _pink_ yang berada disebelahnya.

Park Jimin, jurusan seni tari. Nama itu terkenal seantero fakultas seni. Yoongi sering mendengar nama Jimin disebut-sebut, tapi tidak pernah tau seperti apa bentuk Park Jimin anak seni tari itu. Jimin begitu terkenal, berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, dan rumornya sering pergi kencan dengan senior-senior entah dari jurusan apa saja, salah satu 'diva' fakultas seni dan Yoongi tidak pernah ingin terlibat dengan orang macam Jimin.

Ponsel Yoongi bergetar dalam kantongnya, ada nama Hoseok dilayarnya.

"Ne?"

" _Hyung, ku dengar dari Appa-mu kau mendapatkan pekerjaan di agensi besar sebagai produser, ya?"_ Hoseok bertanya kelewat ceria.

"Dimana kau bertemu appa-ku?" bukannya menjawab, Yoongi balik bertanya.

 _"_ _Di rumah sakit. Aku sedang coass dirumah sakit tempat appa- hyung bekerja. Ingat?"_ Jung Hoseok. Calon dokter, salah satu sahabat dekat Yoongi selain Namjoon.

"Begitu ya"

" _Jadi itu benar?"_

"Ne"

" _WOW! Kau harus meneraktirku, hyung! Aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam. Jadi persiapkan dompetmu"_ Hoseok berucap semangat.

"Tidak bisa. Appa akan memasak untukku nanti malam. Kalau kau mau, datang saja, makan dirumahku. Ada holly dan Yoonji juga."

" _Call! Aku akan datang. Masakan dokter Seokjin tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Jam tujuh aku akan berada dirumah mu hyung. Bye_ " Hoseok mematikan sambungan telepon lebih dulu.

"Kalian akan membuat acara, hyung?" Namjoon bersuara. Diam-diam mencuri dengar percakapan Yoongi ditelepon.

"Ne, Hanya keluarga ku saja. Appa, Yoonji, Holly, dan aku" Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Holly bukan keluargamu, hyung. Dia anjingmu" Namjoon memutar bola matanya.

"Itukan menurutmu. Holly itu keluarga ku, dia bayiku" Yoongi ikut memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Boleh aku ikut, hyung?" Taehyung menawarkan diri tanpa tahu malu.

"Memangnya kau tau rumahku?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Namjoon hyung tau, kan?" Taehyung melirik Namjoon.

"Tiga tahun aku berteman dengannya, Sekalipun tidak penah ditawari kerumahnya. Bagaimana aku bisa tau?" Namjoon melirik Yoongi sinis.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang ingin kerumahku" Yoongi tidak mau kalah.

"Itu karena kau tidak menawariku untuk datang" balas Namjoon.

"Hyung, hentikan. Kirimkan alamat rumahmu, oke? Aku dan Namjoon hyung akan datang. Jimin juga boleh datang ya?" Taehyung lagi-lagi bersikap tak tahu malu.

Jimin mendadak gelisah, ingin menolak tapi dia juga ingin tau soal Yoongi lebih lagi.

Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas, Namja berambut _pink_ itu seperti merasa tak nyaman, tapi juga ingin ikut.

"Terserah kalian saja. Nanti aku akan menelepon appa-ku agar memasak lebih banyak" ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

Diam-diam, Jimin tersenyum. Berarti dia boleh ikut kan? Iya kan?.

Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, dia harus tau siapa Yoongi. Harus! Karena Jimin sudah menetapkan Yoongi sebagai miliknya. Terkadang memiliki Taehyung sebagai sahabatanya yang aneh dan tidak tahu malu, menguntungkan juga. Tiba-tiba senyuman itu berubah jadi seringaian dibibir Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

_Diam-diam, Jimin tersenyum. Berarti dia boleh ikut kan? Iya kan?._

 _Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, dia harus tau siapa Yoongi. Harus! Karena Jimin sudah menetapkan Yoongi sebagai miliknya. Terkadang memiliki Taehyung sebagai sahabatanya yang aneh dan tidak tahu malu, menguntungkan juga. Tiba-tiba senyuman itu berubah jadi seringaian dibibir Jimin._

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

YOONMIN

Slight: Taekook, Namjin

.

.

.

"Yoonji, tolong bukakan pintu, mungkin itu Hoseok" Yoongi berteriak dari dapur. Dia bersama Appa-nya sedang menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam.

"Ne…" balas Yoonji tak kalah kuat.

Yoongi melirik jam yang ada di dapaur, tepat jam tujuh malam. Seperti kebiasaan Hoseok, dia selalu _on time_.

"Wangi sekali…" Hoseok berjalan sambil mengendus-endus menuju dapur.

"Bantu aku" Perintah Yoongi sambil menyerahkan beberapa gelas, ketangan Hoseok yang sudah berada di dapur.

"Yoonji tidak ikut membantu?" Hoseok melirik Yoonji yang sudah duduk kembali diatas karpet bulu di ruang tamu bersama Holly- anjing Yoongi-.

"Dia ada PR"

"Oh.." Hoseok berjalan menuju meja makan, menyusun gelas dengan rapi di meja.

"Dimana dokter Seokjin?" Hoseok mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi makan, merasa pekerjaannya telah selesai.

"Mandi. Sebentar lagi juga turun" Yoongi menyusun sendok dan sumpit dimeja.

"Namjoon jadi datang?" Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong.

""Jadi. Tadi katanya masih menjemput Taehyung"

"Taehyung? Siapa itu?" Hoseok mengernyit heran.

"Adik kelasku di kampus. Masih satu fakultas, tapi beda jurusan" Jelas Yoongi.

"Oh… Ya! Lihat ini" Hoseok menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yoongi.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenal dia? Katanya anak fakultas seni jurusan seni tari dikampus kalian, hyung" ucap Hoseok semangat.

Yoongi mengamati foto yang tertera di ponsel Hoseok dan tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa? Kau suka?" Yoongi mengembalikan lagi ponsel Hoseok.

"Manis kan? beberapa temanku adalah pengikut setia akun social medianya" Hoseok terkekeh mengingat teman-temannya. "Kau kenal dia hyung?"

"Tau, tapi tidak kenal. Cuma dia yang punya kepala pink di kampus kami"

"Siapa namanya?" Hoseok antusias.

"Park Jimin"

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Taehyung memperhatikan penampilan Jimin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki berulang kali.

"Makan malam dirumah calon suami…" ucap Jimin santai dan mendorong Taehyung melewati pintu rumahnya.

Di mobil sudah menunggu Namjoon yang dengan sangat berbaik hati mau menjemput Taehyung dan Jimin kerumah masing-masing.

"Calon suami, _my ass_. Aku yakin Yoongi hyung sudah lupa namamu" Taehyung mencibir, mengikuti Jimin ke mobil Namjoon yang terparkir di depan pintu rumah Jimin.

"Huh? Percaya diri sekali, Kim Taehyung. Dia pasti masih ingat aku. Aku bisa jamin" Jimin mendelik kearah Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"Ya, aku yakin dia ingat wajahmu, tentu saja. Kau sangat norak saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya. Tentu dia ingat, tapi aku yakin dia lupa namamu" Taehyung berkeras.

"Ya, terserahmu saja lah" Jimin mengakhiri pertengkaran tidak penting bersama Taehyung dan membuka pintu mobil penumpang milik Namjoon.

"Kau mau kemana, Jim?" Namjoon mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat penampilan Jimin yang super rapi. Kemeja warna _baby blue_ , celana jeans hitam, jam tangan mahal, dan sepatu yang juga merek terkenal. Sangat kontras dengan penampilan Namjoon dan Taehyung yang hanya mengenakan kaos polos, celana jeans selutut dan sandal jepit.

"Makan malam, hyung" Jawab Jimin sambil memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Kita makan malam dirumah Yoongi-hyung , kan?" Tanya Namjoon, mendadak ragu dengan arah yang mereka tuju.

"Biarkan saja dia, hyung. Jangan dihiraukan. Kita memang akan makan dirumah Yoongi hyung, dia saja yang salah kostum" Taehyung menutup pintu mobil dan melirik Jimin yang sudah duduk manis di belakang.

"Bisa kita jalan sekarang? Sepertinya kita akan terlambat" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu karena kau minta dijemput kerumah juga, kita jadi berkeliling kan. Coba kalau kau datang saja kerumahku, kita tidak akan terlambat." Balas Taehyung.

"Aku membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk berdandan, oke? Kalau aku kerumahmu, bisa-bisa aku dandan asal-asalan!" Jimin tidak mau kalah.

"Kita hanya makan malam dirumah, tidak perlu berdandan serapi mungkin, kurasa?" Namjoon ikut terlibat pembicaraan sambil tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

"Kau tidak tau posisiku, Namjoon hyung. Ayolah, kenapa kalian sangat menyebalkan?" Jimin akhirnya kesal.

"Posisi apa? Kau hanya tamu biasa, bukan pacarnya" Cibir Taehyung pelan.

"Bicara sekali lagi, ku pukul kepalamu dengan batu. Aku serius, Kim Taehyung!" ancam Jimin.

.

.

.

Taehyung, Namjoon dan Jimin akhirnya sampai dirumah Yoongi jam setengah delapan malam. Yoonji yang lagi-lagi bertugas membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka.

"Kau Yoonji?" Namjoon tersenyum ramah pada gadis kecil yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Ne, oppa. Silahkan masuk" Yoonji membuka lebar pintu rumah untuk tamu mereka.

"Hai, aku Taehyung" Sapa Taehyung pada Yoonji sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hallo, Taehyung oppa"

"Aku Jimin" Jimin tersenyum ramah pada Yoonji sambil mengelus kepala Yoonji.

"Silahkan masuk, Jimin oppa" Yoonji membungkuk.

Yoongi, Hoseok dan Seokjin sudah diruang makan, menunggu.

Meja itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tiga bangku dikiri dan kanan, dan satu bangku diujung masing-masing meja.

Seokjin, sebagai kepala keluarga, duduk diujung, dikirinya ada Yoongi dan dikanan ada Hoseok yang sudah duduk manis sambil menatap makanan yang sudah dari tadi dia incar.

"Akhirnya, datang juga" Seokjin menyambut ramah tiga tamu lain yang datang bersamaan.

"Appa, kenalkan, ini Namjoon, teman kampusku. Ini Taehyung dan disebelahnya itu Jimin, adik kelasku" Jelas Yoongi.

"Annyeong" Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jimin membungkuk bersamaan.

"Ya, selamat datang. Silahkan duduk, biar kita mulai makan" Seokjin mempersilahkan.

Namjoon berjalan memutar meja dan memilih duduk disamping Hoseok, menepuk bahu Hoseok kemudian duduk manis disampingnya. Taehyung sudah akan menarik bangku disamping Yoongi sampai Jimin memukul tangannya dan mereka saling adu pandang dengan sengit.

"Ini bangku-ku" Jimin tersenyum, tapi matanya sarat akan pertempuran soal bangku yang sedang di pegang Taehyung.

"Kau bisa duduk disebelahnya, kan? Masih ada bangku satu lagi disana." Taehyung berkeras.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi yang melihat pertengkaran kecil-kecilan itu akhirnya bereaksi.

"Bukan apa-apa, hyung." Jawab Jimin dan mendorong Taehyung paksa dari depan bangku itu.

"Awas kau" ancam Taehyung dan memilih duduk dibangku sebelah Jimin.

"Yoonji? PR nya sudah selesai?" Panggi Seokjin saat menyadari anak bungsunya belum muncul di meja makan.

"Sebentar appa, sedang membereskan buku kedalam tas" Jawab Yoonji.

Saat Yoonji datang, gadis kecil itu memilih duduk di ujung meja yang berhadapan dengan Seokjin. Makan malam itu berlangsung santai dengan sedikit cerita dari Namjoon soal Yoongi dikampus. Jimin jelas jadi orang yang sangat-sangat memperhatikan cerita Namjoon, tidak ada satupun yang Jimin lewatkan dari cerita Namjoon soal Yoongi.

"Kalau kau seperti ini dikampus, kau pasti bisa lulus dengan cepat" sindir Taehyung pada Jimin yang sangat konsentrasi mendengarkan Namjoon.

"Diam, brengsek. Namjoon hyung sedang bercerita soal calon suami-ku" balas Jimin berbisik sambil mencubit perut Taehyung.

"Jadi, Jimin dan Taehyung adik kelas kalian beda jurusan?" Tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon.

"Ne. Kami baru kenal Jimin tadi, tapi kalau Taehyung, kami sudah lumayan lama kenal" Jelas Namjoon.

"O.. begitu. Jimin, kau jurusan apa?" kali ini Seokjin melirik Jimin yang duduk ditengah-tengah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Aku jurusan seni tari, Taehyung jurusan seni rupa, Ahjussi" jelas Jimin.

"Kalian beda jurusan semua ternyata…" Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya , mengerti.

Saat mereka kembali bercerita, bell pintu rumah mereka kembali berbunyi, Seokjin melirik Yoonji yang masih sibuk dengan ayam gorengnya, menjadi tidak tega menyuruh anak bungsunya membukakan pintu. Pilihannya ada pada Yoongi, yang tanpa disuruh, sudah mengerti dan berdiri membukakan pintu.

"Kookie?" Yoongi terkejut mendapati adik sepupunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hyung, aku datang ingin memberi hadiah!" Jungkook-Kookie- menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan cantik berwarna emas pada Yoongi.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu. Appa bilang, Hyung mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah agensi besar sebagai produser, jadi aku berinisiatif memberikan hyung kado. Dimana Yoonji dan Jin Ahjussi?" Jungkook membuka sepatu dan berjalan mengikuti Yoongi.

"Terimakasih. Kau sudah makan? Kami sedang makan malam" Yoongi meletakkan kado Jungkook dimeja ruang tamu.

"Belum. Kebetulan sekali" Jungkook berucap semangat dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Taehyung- kekasihnya, lagi-lagi bersama dengan si kepala _pink_ , Park Jimin.

"Taetae hyung?" Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, matanya menatap tak suka pada Jimin yang duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Kookie? Sedang apa disini?" Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menyambut Jungkook.

"Hyung sendiri sedang apa? Katanya pergi bersama teman-teman!"

"Aku memang pergi dengan teman-temanku…" Taehyung menarik Jungkook, mendudukan namja kelincinya di samping Namjoon, duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi muncul lagi diruang makan, alisnya mengernyit mendengar kalimat protes Jungkook entah untuk siapa.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi mendudukan diri lagi disamping Jimin dan bertanya padanya.

Jimin yang sudah mulai kesal, mendadak berbunga karena Yoongi akhirnya mengajaknya bicara.

"Jungkook mungkin cemburu karena aku duduk disamping Taehyung" Jelas Jimin acuh. Dia sudah terbiasa dicemburui Jungkook, jadi itu bukan masalah besar, meskipun masih menyebalkan.

"Huh? Mereka pacaran?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Sudah enam bulan" jawab Jimin cuek.

"Lalu, kau dan Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Matanya menatap tepat dibola mata Jimin, membuat Jimin gugup seketika.

"Ka.. kami berteman sejak sekolah" Jimin membuang pandangannya, kemana saja asal bukan ke Yoongi.

"Tapi, dikampus, bukannya…"

"Jangan dengarkan gossip, hyung. Aku dan Taehyung berteman baik" Jimin menjelaskan. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Yoongi, karena buka hal baru bagi Jimin terkena gossip berpacaran dengan Taehyung.

"Oh…" Yoongi kembali menyantap makanannya, menghiraukan Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan wajah samping Yoongi yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

Hoseok yang duduk didepan Yoongi melirik Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian, kemudian menyenggol lengan Namjoon yang sedang sibuk makan.

"Itu Park Jimin yang katanya 'diva' dikampus kalian kan?" Hoseok berbisik pelan pada Namjoon.

"He'um. Wae?" Namjoon bertanya meskipun tidak begitu tertarik.

"Lihat dia.." senggol Hoseok lagi pada Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik Jimin, kemudian melirik Yoongi, dan terkekeh sendiri.

"Jimin, makananmu" tegur Namjoon.

Sangkin kagetnya mendengar suara Namjoon yang menyebut namanya, sendok ditangan Jimin sampai jatuh bertabrakan dengan piring dimeja dan menciptakan bunyi denting yang cukup mengagetkan mereka.

"Mian.." Jimin menunduk berkali-kali.

"Jangan melamun, Jim. Makan dulu makananmu, baru nanti nikmati _dessert_ mu" sindir Namjoon. Sementara Hoseok disampingnya sudah ikut terkekeh melihat Jimin yang salah tingkah dan Yoongi yang _clueless_.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai, mereka memilih duduk di ruang tamu sambil berbincang. Tidak semuanya, karena Taehyung dan Jungkook permisi pergi keluar sebentar. Menyelesaikan salah paham yang terjadi antara keduanya.

Jimin lagi-lagi mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi yang memilih duduk dikarpet sambil mengelus bulu-bulu Holly. Namjoon dan Hoseok memilih duduk di sofa panjang dengan stik PS ditangan masing-masing. Sementara Seokjin dan Yoonji sudah naik keatas. Karena sudah jam Yoonji untuk tidur.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sibuk melihat kearah layar TV dimana Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang tanding PS, bosan juga lama-lama diabaikan. Jimin mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan memainkan games yang ada diponselnya.

"Hyung, tidak ada cemilan?" Namjoon bersuara.

"Tidak ada. Kau ingin apa? Biar ku beli" Yoongi siap-siap berdiri.

"Apa saja. Jangan lupa cola ya, hyung" sambung Namjoon.

"Hoseok, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Yoongi pada Hoseok yang masih konsentrasi.

"Keripik kentang dan cola. Itu saja" Jawab Hoseok cepat.

"Jim, mau ikut denganku?" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang terlihat bosan.

"Ikut!" Jimin berdiri dengan semangat, mengekori Yoongi dari belakang menuju pintu rumah.

Yoongi memilih jalan kaki karena supermarket tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Yoongi, hanya tujuh menit jika jalan kaki. Jimin jangan ditanya, dia sudah sangat senang hanya dengan jalan kaki berdua dengan Yoongi.

Mereka sampai disebuah supermarket terkenal yang cukup besar di daerah itu, banyak mobil terparkir rapi didepan supermarket itu. Jimin berjalan mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang. Yoongi melirik Jimin yang sibuk melirik kesana-kemari entah mencari apa.

"Kau ingin apa, Jim?" Yoongi memasukkan 2 botol cola ukuran 1 liter dalam keranjangnya.

"Tidak ingin apa-apa, hyung."

Keadaan supermarket yang ramai membuat Jimin kesulitan mengikuti Yoongi, Jimin melirik kesana-kemari dan tanpa sadar, Yoongi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jimin mendadak panic, ini pertama kali baginya berada ditempat sebesar ini sendirian. Ingin menelepon, tapi Jimin tidak punya nomor Yoongi. Ingin meneleponTaehyung, bisa-bisa Jimin membuat Taehyung diputuskan saat itu juga, jadilah Jimin hanya melirik kesana-sini untuk mencari Yoongi.

Disisi lain, Yoongi juga mencari Jimin yang sudah tidak lagi mengekorinya dari belakang. Yoongi kembali ketempat terakhir kali Yoongi melihat Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak ada disana. Hampir sepuluh menit Yoongi mencari Jimin, tapi tidak juga terlihat.

Baru saja Yoongi akan menghubungi Taehyung untuk meminta nomor ponsel Jimin, saat rambut _pink_ mencolok Jimin tertangkap mata Yoongi. Yoongi berjalan kencang kearah Jimin yang sepertinya juga sedang mencarinya, menepuk bahu Jimin dan Yoongi bisa melihat kelegaan di wajah Jimin.

"Hyung! Kemana saja!" suara Jimin terdengar kesal ditelinga Yoongi.

"Aku mencarimu" jawab Yoongi sambil memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Kau yang kemana saja"

"Aku juga mencari hyung. Tapi hyung hilang" Jimin menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Sudahlah. Kita harus mencari keripik kentang untuk Hoesok, ayo" Yoongi menyudahi pertengkaran kecil mereka. Malas, lebih tepatnya untuk meladeni pertengkaran kecil ini.

Yoongi sudah berjalan didepan Jimin saat merasa tangannya digenggam, ada jari yang bertaut dengan jarinya. Saat Yoongi membalik badan, Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sudah buang muka, menghindari tatapan Yoongi. Saat Yoongi melihat tautan tangan mereka, Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi mengangkat tautan tangannya dan Jimin.

"Nanti aku hilang lagi" Jawab Jimin pura-pura tidak peduli. Modus baru.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan" Yoongi berjalan mendahuli Jimin.

Seringaian muncul di bibir Jimin, tanpa Yoongi ketahui, Jimin diam-diam mengambil foto Yoongi yang terlihat sedang menarik tangan Jimin. Hanya badan bagian belakang tubuh Yoongi saja yang terlihat dalam foto yang Jimin ambil.

Mereka sampai dimeja kasir, tapi Jimin masih enggan melepas tautan tangannya dan Yoongi, sampai Yoongi menegur Jimin karena Yoongi harus membayar belanjaan mereka. Dengan tidak ikhlas, Jimin melepas tautan tangan mereka dan memandang tajam pada kasir yang sedang tersenyum ramah pada Yoongi.

Pandangan Jimin yang tajam akhirnya disadari oleh penjaga kasir. Mata Jimin seoalah siap untuk mengajak penjaga kasir supermarket itu untuk berkelahi karena sudah genit pada Yoongi. Jimin sengaja bergeser kebelakang punggung Yoongi yang berdiri tegak sambil menunggu belanjaannya selesi dihitung, dengan sengaja Jimin menundukkan kepala hingga dahinya terbentur dengan bahu Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang masih setia menempelkan dahi dikening Yoongi.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku hanya capek" Jimin menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yoongi.

"Ohh.." Yoongi hanya ber-oh ria sambil kembali menunggu belanjaannya.

Jimin melirik tajam sang kasir dari balik bahu Yoongi, memata-matai sang kasir agar tidak berani genit lagi pada Yoongi-nya. Saat mata Jimin dan sang kasir bertatapan, Jimin sengaja mencium bahu Yoongi dan menaikkan satu alisnya, benar-benar siap untuk berkelahi dengan sang penjaga kasir.

Yoongi yang tidak tau sedang ada perang batin dengan kedua orang didekatnya, hanya bersikap santai dan mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Saat sang penjaga kasir ingin memberikan kembalian, penjaga kasir itu dengan sengaja meletakkan kembalian ditangan Yoongi dengan cara menggenggamnya, lagi-lagi dihadiahi Jimin dengan tatapan tajam siap berkelahi.

"Terimakasih. Silahkan datang kembali" ucap sang kasir ramah.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan menenteng belanjaan mereka, sementara Jimin masih menatap tajam pada sang kasir yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ayo" Yoongi berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan pada Jimin.

"Ne" Jimin berucap senang dan menautkan jarinya lagi dengan milik Yoongi. Jimin membalik dan tersenyum menyebalkan pada sang kasir.

Dasar licik.

.

.

.

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas begitu mereka sampai rumah, Yoongi meletakan belanjaan mereka di meja ruang tamu dan langsung di serbu oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon, sementara Jimin diminta Yoongi untuk mengambilkan gelas di dapur.

Hampir jam sebelas malam dan akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook muncul lagi dirumah Yoongi. Sepertinya sudah berbaikan, terlihat dari Jungkook yang sudah menempel pada Taehyung lagi. Permainan yang dimainkan Hoseok dan Namjoon pun sudah usai.

"Hyung, kita tidak pulang?" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dan Jungkook di karpet bersamaan dengan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Benar juga, sudah malam" Namjoon meletakkan gelas colanya di meja.

"Hoseok, tolong antarkan Kookie ya, rumah kalian searah, kan?" Yoongi melirik Hoseok yang hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Benar, Hoseok hyung. Tolong antarkan Kookie ya, aku tidak bawa kendaraan" Pinta Taehyung. Lagi-lagi Hoseok hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Yoongi hyung, bisa antarkan Jimin?" Taehyung bertanya dengan santai sementara Jimin sudah terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Wow, Kim Taehyung, memang sahabat terbaik Park Jimin.

"Mobil Namjoon masih muat, kan?" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Terlalu jauh kalau harus mengantar Jimin lagi, hyung. Bisa-bisa kami sampai rumah sudah tengah malam" jelas Taehyung.

Jimin nyaris menangis terharu atas perbuat Taehyung kali ini. Dia tidak pernah sebangga ini selama bersahabat dengan Taehyung.

"Oh, ya sudah" Yoongi mengiyakan.

Jimin bersorak dalam hati, Yoongi akan mengantarnya pulang! _Hell Yes_! Jimin nyaris akan memeluk Taehyung, menangis dan mengucapkan terimakasih berjuta kali karena sudah memberikan Jimin waktu berduaan dengan Yoongi, tapi saat Jimin melihat wajah cemberut Jungkook, niatnya hilang.

"Oke, ayo pulang" Ajak Namjoon.

Hoseok bergerak malas dan merogoh celananya, mengambil kunci mobil. Mereka berjalan kedepan pintu bersamaan, menunggu Yoongi yang masih mengambil kunci motor didalam rumah.

Yoongi muncul dengan dua helm ditangan, satu diberikan pada Jimin, yang diterima dengan senang hati. Mereka menunggu sampai mobil Hoseok dan Namjoon berlalu dari depan pagar rumah Yoongi, kemudian yoongi berjalan menuju motornya yang terparkir didepan pintu garasi.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menunggu Jimin naik keatas motor.

"Nanti akan kutunjukan jalannya, hyung" Jimin menaiki motor Yoongi dengan berpeganggan pada bahu Yoongi. Jimin sangat senang karena Yoongi memilih naik motor ketimbang naik mobil, itu artinya Jimin punya kesempatan memeluk Yoongi kan? Jimin tersenyum licik.

Motor sudah berjalan memasuki jalan besar yang lengang, udara mulai terasa dingin dan Jimin tidak memakai pakaian tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara dingin. Yoongi melirik Jimin dari spion saat lampu merah dan mendapati Jimin sedang mengelus-elus bahunya untuk megurangi rasa dingin yang dirasakannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Yoongi melirik kebelakang, menaikkan kaca helm-nya.

"Sedikit" Jawab Jimin, ikut menaikkan kaca helmnya dan tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Maaf, aku lupa bawa jaket" sesal Yoongi.

"Tidak apa hyung, kau juga hanya pakai kaos, kan?" Jimin terkekeh mendengar nada penyesalan Yoongi.

"Merapat saja kalau kedinginan" Yoongi menawarkan.

Lagi, Jimin bersorak riang dalam hati. Dari tadi Jimin sudah gemas ingin memeluk Yoongi, tapi dia malu karena Yoongi tidak mempersilahkannya. Akan aneh kalau tiba-tiba Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi dari belakang. Agresif begini, Jimin juga masih tau malu.

Jimin tidak ingin membuat Yoongi mengulang ucapannya apalagi menarik kata-katanya barusan, dengan perlahan Jimin mendekat kearah Yoongi dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat. Dan ajaibnya, punggung Yoongi terasa hangat saat Jimin peluk.

"Sudah tidak dingin?" Yoongi melirik sekilas dan menjalankan kembali motornya.

"Tidak, kau hangat hyung" Jimin terkekeh sendiri atas jawabannya.

Setelah menunjukan arah jalan menuju rumah, akhirnya Jimin sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi dengan berat hati dan memberikan helm yang dipakainya pada Yoongi.

"Masuklah" Yoongi menunggu diatas motor sampai Jimin masuk rumah.

Seorang _security_ muncul untuk membukakan pagar untuk Jimin, dan masuk lagi kedalm pos penjagaan saat Jimin memintanya.

"Hyung, hati-hati dijalan" pesan Jimin.

"Ne"

Badan Jimin sudah tertelan separuh oleh pagar, Yoongi juga sudah memasang helm-nya dan bersiap pergi. Saat pintu pagar Jimin tertutup, Yoongi menjalankan motornya meninggalkan rumah Jimin.

"Pacar baru, bos?" _Security_ yang tadi membuka pagar menggoda Jimin.

"Bagaimana? Tampan kan?" jawaban Jimin seolah membenarkan kalau Yoongi adalah pacarnya. Sang security hanya tertawa heboh dan bertepuk tangan, akhirnya ada juga namja yang di akui bos paling kecil mereka sebagai pacarnya.

"Dia kurang darah, bos. Pucat…" _Security_ nya berkomentar.

"Tapi tetap tampan, kan?" Jimin menuntut pengakuan.

"Tentu saja, pacar Bos Chimchim…." Ucap sang _security_ menyenangkan hati Jimin.

"Ah, kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan, hyung. Tuhan memberkatimu" ucap Jimin ceria sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Sang _security_ hanya menggeleng dan tertawa melihat tingkah anak bosnya itu.

.

.

.

Jimin masuk kekamar dan menghempaskan diri diatas tempat tidur. Bajunya belum diganti dan dia sudah berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur seperti cacing ditaburi garam. Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan terimakasih yang dramatis pada Taehyung. Kemudian dia membuka galeri ponselnya, dimana Jimin diam-diam mengambil foto Yoongi dan tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Duuh, sayangku…" Jimin berguling-guling lagi diatas tempat tidur sambil memeluk ponselnya. Padahal foto itu hanya memperlihatkan tubuh bagian belakang Yoongi.

"YOSH! Park Jimin! Ini adalah awal yang baik, aku harus bisa mendapatkan Yoongi hyung. Baru awal saja sudah bisa kenal keluarganya. Besok, aku harus punya nomer ponsel Yoongi-hyung. Harus!" Jimin berikrar pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, selamat berjuang, Park Jimin…

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih kakak-kakak yang sudah review kemari, ayaflu…

Jangan capek-capek review lagi ya, biar makin semangat updatenya

*Ketjup satu-satu*


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jungkook, tunggu" Taehyung menarik tanggan Jungkook yang berjalan sangat cepat didepannya._

 _"Apa? Hyung bilang ingin bicara, kan? Apa?" Jungkook memandang sengit pada Taehyung setelah menghempaskan tangan Taehyung._

 _"Kookie, tenang dulu. Aku bisa jelaskan. Jimin…"_

 _"Jimin lagi… Jimin lagi. Di kampus Jimin, di rumah Jimin, waktu kencan Jimin, sekarang? Jimin lagi?" Jungkook menghempas lagi tangan Taehyung yang mencoba menariknya._

 _"Kookie, kami di undang oleh Yoongi hyung makan malam, Jimin juga di ajak. Lagian, kenapa kau masih cemburu pada Jimin? Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kami hanya bersahabat" Jelas Taehyung._

 _"Pembohong! Aku yakin tidak ada nama Jimin di daftar teman Yoongi hyung"_

 _"Kookie…" Panggil Taehyung putus asa._

 _"Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu kalau pacarku berbohong? Hyung bilang akan makan malam dengan teman dan tidak bilang Jimin ikut. Apa itu maksudnya?" Cecar Jungkook._

 _"Jimin kan temanku juga…"_

 _"See? Hyung selalu membela Jimin!"_

 _"Kookie, jadi aku harus apa? Kami hanya makan malam saja dirumah Yoongi hyung, di jemput Namjoon hyung, dan…"_

 _"Kita putus!"_

 _"MWOYA?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya._

 _"Hyung tidak dengar? Pu-tus! End! Selesai!"_

 _"Jungkook, jangan sembarangan bicara!" bentak Taehyung tanpa sadar._

 _"Aku tidak sembarangan bicara. Aku sudah lelah selalu jadi nomor dua untukmu. Aku sudah lelah tidak menjadi prioritasmu, jadi, silahkan pergi dengan Jimin-mu" Jungkook berbalik menuju rumah Yoongi._

 _Jungkook berjalan cepat kemudian memelankan langkahnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia ingin Taehyung mengejarnya atau sekedar menahannya, tapi tidak ada pergerakan dari Taehyung sama sekali di belakang sana._

 _Merasa kesal, akhirnya Jungkook berbalik dan melihat Taehyung tengah mematung ditempat. Matanya kosong dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Taehyung syok._

 _"Ck!" Jungkook berdecak kesal dan kembali kepada Taehyung yang masih mematung. Jungkook menarik wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikan lumatan kecil pada bibir Taehyung yang terbuka._

 _"Kookie…" Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali setelah Jungkook melepas ciumannya._

 _"Dasar menyebalkan! Lakukan sesuatu kalau pacarmu marah Hyung!" Jungkook berdecak kesal dan berkacak pinggang._

 _"Aku harus apa?" Taehyung bertanya di sela-sela keterkejutannya._

 _"Aku tidak akan berhenti cemburu sebelum Jimin punya kekasih! Carikan Jimin kekasih, hyung!" tuntut Jungkook._

 _Taehyung mengerjab beberapa kali. Kalau ada manusia yang sangat ingin Jimin punya pacar, Taehyung lah orangnya. Sudah setahun terakhir Taehyung selalu meminta Jimin memiliki pacar atau setidaknya punya gebetan, tapi Jimin selalu menolak semua ajakan para senior yang berusaha mendekatinya._

 _Terkadang, Taehyung menjebak Jimin dengan mengajak Jimin bertemu disuatu tempat dan meninggalkan Jimin berdua saja dengan senior yang tertarik pada Jimin, tapi pada akhirnya, Taehyunglah yang kena sialnya. Jimin mengamuk dan marah selama seminggu padanya._

 _Dan Taehyung selalu jadi sasaran terror pesan para senior yang cemburu padanya yang bisa dekat dengan Jimin. Kalau Taehyung boleh jujur, dia ingin menjelaskan pada senior-senior yang menerornya kalau dia dan Jimin hanya bersahabat dan Taehyung sudah punya pacar, tapi yang namanya terror, tidak pernah ada nama jelas si pengirim pesan._

 _"Kau tau itu sulit, kan? aku bahkan sudah berhenti menghitung para senior yang ditolak Jimin, Kookie. Terlalu banyak. Aku tidak tau lagi harus mencarikan Jimin kekasih yang seperti apa" Taehyung bercerita putus asa._

 _"Itu urusanmu, hyung. Kalau hyung tidak bisa, aku akan menyimpulkan kalau hyunglah yang menghalang-halangi Jimin untuk punya kekasih!"_

 _"Kookie, itu tuduhan kejam…" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan merana._

 _"Terserah. Kalau tidak, aku akan berhenti jadi pacar…"_

 _"Yoongi hyung! iya! Yoongi hyung!" Taehyung berucap gembira._

 _"Huh? Yoongi hyung?"_

 _"Benar! Jimin suka pada Yoongi hyung!" Taehyung memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dan mengguncangnya._

 _"Jimin suka Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook membolakan matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan fakta baru yang Taehyung ungkap._

 _"Ne! Dia suka Yoongi hyung. Baiklah, aku akan membantu Jimin mendapatkan Yoongi hyung" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat dan memberikan kecupan pada kepala Jungkook yang masih syok._

 _"Kau harus berhasil kali ini, hyung. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku tadi" ancam Jungkook._

 _"Beri aku waktu, oke? Kau tau sendiri Yoongi hyung itu seperti batu, dia tidak peka sama sekali" Taehyung mendadak frustasi._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan memberi hyung waktu satu bulan"_

 _"Mwo? Itu mustahil!"_

 _"Tiga bulan"_

 _"Jungkook, aku mendekatimu saja nyaris tujuh bulan baru kau mau jadi pacarku" Taehyung makin frustasi._

 _"Ya sudah. Enam bulan. Itu terlalu lama, bahkan. Kalau hyung tidak berhasil juga,atau tiba-tiba Yoongi hyung punya pacar selain Jimin, kita selesai" Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung pada bahunya dan berjalan menuju rumah Yoongi dengan tangan saling bertaut._

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Foto siapa itu?" Kai melirik pada wallpaper ponsel Jimin. Foto seseorang yang sedang bergenggaman tangan, tapi hanya badan satu orang yang terlihat membelakangi kamera.

"Papa anak-anak" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya, tersenyum telalu bahagia. Kai merinding melihatnya.

"Papa anak-anak?" Kai mengernyitkan alis pada Jimin yang terlalu bahagia.

"Iya. Masa depan Park Jimin…" Jimin merentangkan kedua tangannya dari atas ke bawah.

"Ya, imajinasi yang bagus, Park Jimin" Kai menepuk bahu Jimin dua kali.

"Huh? Kau lihat saja nanti. Kalau papa anak-anak sudah sukses, kami akan menikah dan kau tidak akan ku undang!" Jimin membuang muka karena kesal.

"Ya! Begitu saja marah. Memangnya siapa itu? Kekasihmu?" Kai menyentil kepala belakang Jimin.

"Duh, idiot ini… sudah jelas kan tadi aku bilang apa? Ini papa anak-anak!" Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Rahasia!" Jimin menggulung celananya sampai setengah betisnya, memijit kakinya yang pegal karena baru saja selesai menari di studio tari milik kampus.

"Dia salah satu senior yang sering mengajakmu keluar ya?" Kai menyandaran tubuhnya didinding dan ikut memijit kakinya , seperti Jimin.

"Bukan. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan senior-senior itu"

"Dia bukan anak kampus kita?" Kai menaikkan alisnya.

"Huh? Rahasia…" Jimin tersenyum licik.

"Aku menyesal sudah bertanya" Kai melirik sinis pada Jimin.

Ponsel Kai yang terletak dilantai bergetar, ada nama Kyungsoo dilayar ponselnya.

"Ne?" Kai menekan tombol hijau dan _speaker_ pada layar ponselnya. Membiarkan ponsel itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

" _Jongin, kau dimana?"_

"Di studio tari, baru selesai latihan. Mau pulang sekarang?" Kai menegakkan tubuhnya.

" _Ani. Bisa temui aku di studio music sekarang?"_

"Huh? Ada apa?"

" _Yoongi hyung si pucat dan Namjoon hyung si genius ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya soal band junior mereka yang ingin tampil di cafe milik keluargamu_ " Jelas Kyungsoo.

Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak berminat menguping pembicaraan Kai dan Kyungsoo, mendadak merasa sangat tertarik saat telinganya menangkap nama Yoongi disebut-sebut.

"Oh, iya. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. Di studio music kan?" Kai memastikan.

" _Ne. ku tunggu_ " Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Kai sudah bersiap berdiri saat tangannya ditarik Jimin, membuat Kai kembali terduduk dilantai studio, memandang Jimin kebingungan.

"Apa?"

"Aku ikut ya…" Jimin memelas.

"Untuk apa kau ikut? Aku ingin bertemu pacarku" Kai mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak apa. Tapi aku ingin ikut, boleh ya?" Jimin memelas lagi.

"Kau mencurigakan"

"Boleh ya?" Jimin makin memelas.

"Kalau mereka bertanya, aku harus jawab apa?" Kai melirik kesal pada Jimin.

"Bilang saja, aku kebetulan ada denganmu, ingin pulang, atau apalah. Kyungsoo tidak akan marah, aku jamin…" Jimin membujuk.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau lihat disana?" Kai mengintrogasi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran dengan studio mereka"

"Alasanmu masuk akal, tapi aku masih curiga" Kai berdiri, menyambar ransel dan Jimin mengikuti dengan patuh di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan studio music milik kampus terbuka, ada empat orang disana, Yoongi, Namjoon, Kyungsoo dan Hanbin sedang berbicara entah tentang apa. Jimin lagi-lagi mengekori Kai yang masuk lebih dulu kedalam studio. Saat mata mereka menangkap warna _pink_ mencolok dibelakang Kai, mereka pun sadar, ada tamu lain yang datang.

"Jimin…" Namjoon berucap heboh dan bersiul-siul menatap Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Hai, Namjoon hyung" Sapa Jimin ceria. "Hallo, Yoongi hyung" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Mencari siapa?" Namjoon berjalan kearah Jimin dan mendudukan Jimin disamping Yoongi.

"Dia ikut denganku, hyung" Kai menjelaskan dan duduk di kursi yang tadinya di duduki Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali ya…" Sindir Namjoon dengan senyum menggoda di wajahnya.

"Sudah pulang kuliah?" Yoongi melirik ke samping, melihat Jimin.

"Huh? Oh, iya hyung" Jimin terkejut karena Yoongi mengajaknya bicara dengan sangat santai, seperti sudah kenal lama.

"Oh" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Hyung sudah pulang kuliah?" Jimin melirik pada Yoongi.

"Sudah, hanya tinggal mengurus beberapa urusan saja dengan Kai" jelas Yoongi.

"Begitu ya.." Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum terlalu lebar setelah Yoongi meluruskan pandangannya pada Hanbin.

"Jadi, bagaimana soal band Hanbin? Mereka bisa tampil di café milik mu, Kai?" Yoongi memulai.

"Kata hyungku, mereka harus melewati tahap seleksi dulu, hyung. Ada beberapa band yang mengajukan proposal di café milik kami, jadi hyungku minta, mereka di seleksi, siapa yang lebih layak tampil regular di café" jelas Kai.

"Bagaimana, Hanbin?" Yoongi melirik Hanbin.

"Tidak masalah, hyung. Setidaknya kami bisa berusaha dulu. Kalau band kami cukup layak, kami pasti bisa mendapatkannya" ucap Hanbin antusias.

"Jadi, kapan mereka akan ikut audisi?" Namjoon yang bersandar pada pintu bersuara.

"Aku akan bertanya pada hyungku dulu, hyung." Jawab Kai.

"Supaya lebih gampang, lebih baik minta nomor ponsel Hanbin saja. Kau bisa memberitahu Hanbin langsung, kan?" Kyungsoo memberi saran.

"Benar juga. Berikan aku nomor ponselmu" Kai menyodorkan ponselnya pada Hanbin.

"Jimin, berkedip.." tegur Namjoon.

Jimin terkejut mendengar suara Namjoon. Pasti Namjoon tau kalau daritadi Jimin memperhatikan wajah Yoongi dengan sangat serius. Jimin mendadak memerah.

"Kau tak apa?" Yoongi melirik kesamping, melihat Jimin yang sedang menatap kesal pada Namjoon yang tertawa padanya.

"Tidak hyung" Jimin menggeleng kepala, tidak berani menatap Yoongi. Malu.

"Kai, berikan aku nomor ponselmu" Yoongi memberikan ponselnya pada Kai.

Kai mengambil ponsel Yoongi dan mengetik nomor ponselnya, kemudian mengembalikan pada Yoongi.

"Akan ku hubungi nanti" sambung Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, minta nomor ponsel Jimin juga, siapa tau perlu atau Jimin rindu…" Namjoon bertujuan menggoda Jimin dan berhasil. Jimin melirik Namjoon dengan tajam.

"Benar juga. Jim, aku minta nomor ponselmu" Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak mendengar kata terakhir yang Namjoon ucapkan, menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jimin.

Jimin mengambil ponsel Yoongi, melihat dengan ketelitian penuh wallpaper diponsel Yoongi. Wallpaper lukisan api dengan _background_ dominan hitam. Jimin mengetikkan nomornya pada ponsel Yoongi dan menghubungi nomornya sendiri, saat ponsel Jimin bergetar di kantongnya, Jimin mengembalikan ponsel Yoongi.

"Hyung, itu nomerku" ucap Jimin.

"Ne" Yoongi mengetik nama pada kontak baru ponselnya.

Jimin melirik tajam pada layar ponsel Yoongi dan melihat Yoongi membuat nama 'Park Jimin' sebagai nama kontak Jimin. Mau tidak mau Jimin sedikit senang sekaligus kecewa. Namanya sangat biasa tersimpan dikontak Yoongi. Memangnya harus apa? Cintaku? Manjaku? Sayangku hanya untukmu?

"Ya sudah, ini sudah sore. Nanti aku akan langsung menghubungi kalian kalau sudah ada tanggal pasti audisinya, hyung" Kai berdiri, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo disampingnya. "Ayo pulang" Ajak Kai pada Jimin yang masih betah duduk disamping Yoongi.

Tanpa bicara, Jimin berdiri dengan enggan dari samping Yoongi, mengikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Namjoon, tas mu" Yoongi melempar tas ransel milik Namjoon.

"Kunci ruangan sudah, hyung?" Namjoon bertanya.

"Ini" Yoongi menunjukan kunci dijarinya, berjalan keluar ruangan, kemudian mengunci ruangan studio itu.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya" Pamit Hanbin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hanbin berlari kencang dikoridor.

"Kami juga permisi ya, hyung. Sudah sore" pamit Kai mewakili Kyungsoo. "Kau bawa mobil, Kan?" Kai melirik Jimin.

"Ne" Jimin mengangguk.

"Jimiiinnnn…." Taehyung berlari kencang dikoridor, mengejutkan Jimin yang merasa namanya dipanggil.

Taehyung berhent disamping Namjoon, mengantur nafasnya yang berantakan karena berlari di koridor. Setelah menyapa Kai dan Kyungsoo, Taehyung beralih pada Jimin.

"Apa?" Jimin menatapnya bingung.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu" Taehyung berbicara dengan nafas yang masih berantakan.

"Lalu aku pulang naik apa?" Jimin terlihat tidak setuju.

"Ini penting, darurat. Aku tidak bawa mobil, tapi dosen memintaku membeli peralatan lukis untuk praktikum kami dan harus ada hari ini, paling lama jam tujuh malam" jelas Taehyung, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Ya sudah, ku antar saja" usul Jimin.

"Jangan!" tolak Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyung, tolong antarkan Jimin, ya…" Taehyung memelas pada Yoongi, minta dikasihani.

Jimin mendadak ingin memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, rasa kesal yang Jimin rasakan karena Taehyung, mendadak menguap. Dia kembali bangga telah bersahabat dengan Taehyung. Ini artinya, Jimin bisa naik motor Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi lagi, kan? Wow, Kim Taehyung, ayo bersahabat selamanya.

"Wah, sepertinya Taehyung sangat terburu-buru. Kasihan Taehyung, hyung. Antarkan Jimin untuk Taehyung, jadi Taehyung bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Berikan kunci mobilmu, Jimin" Namjoon menambahi dengan dramatis.

"Tolong ya, hyung…" Taehyung memelas lagi.

"Kau tidak keberatan, Jim?" Yoongi memandang Jimin, meminta persetujuan.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan keberatan hyung" Taehyung menyambar dengan cepat.

"Hyung bagaimana? Tidak apa mengantarkan ku dulu?" Jimin balik bertanya. Dalam hati dia sudah bersorak gembira.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Yoongi yakin.

"Ya sudah, berikan aku kunci mobilmu, cepat…" Taehyung berucap tak sabar.

Jimin merogoh ranselnya dan berpura-pura kesal pada Taehyung sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Nanti ku kembalikan" Taehyung kembali berlari dengan cepat menuju parkiran.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Yoongi pada Namjoon dan Jimin.

"Aku parkir disana, Hyung" Namjoon menunjuk arah lari Taehyung. Menuju parkiran seni tari.

"Tumben kau parkir disana?" Yoongi curiga.

"Hehehe, kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Sekalian cuci mata…" Namjoon terkekeh.

"Dasar. Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok" Yoongi berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Namjoon.

"Jangan lupa bernafas, Jim" ejek Namjoon sebelum pergi menuju parkiran di gedung seni tari.

Jimin hanya terkekeh menanggapi Namjoon. Jimin jadi heran, Namjoon saja sadar kalau Jimin menyukai Yoongi, bagaimana bisa Yoongi tidak sadar?

.

.

.

Khayalan Jimin yang sudah menembus langit ketujuh itu mendadak rusak karena ternyata Yoongi membawa mobil ke kampus. Hancur sudah harapan Jimin untuk memeluk Yoongi lagi seperti kemarin. Jimin memandang kesal pada mobil jazz berwarna hitam itu, mencibir sendiri.

"Ayo" Ajak Yoongi saat melihat Jimin masih berdiri, tidak berniat membuka pintu mobil Yoongi.

"Oh, ne hyung" Jimin tersadar dan membuka pintu penumpang.

Jimin duduk dengan raut wajah kesal yang berusah di tahannya mati-matian. Karena mobil ini, Jimin jadi tidak bisa memeluk Yoongi, merasakan kehangatan Yoongi seperti kemarin.

Yoongi menyalakan mesin mobil, menyalakan pendingin dan melirik Jimin yang menundukan pandangan kearah kakinya. Yoongi melirik pada _seatbelt_ Jimin yang belum terpasang.

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi mendekat, tangan Yoongi bergerak kesamping pintu, menarik _seatbelt_ dan memasangkannya pada Jimin. Jimin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras sekarang. Jimin nyaris sekarat.

"Sudah nyaman?" Yoongi duduk kembali dikursi kemudi, melirik Jimin, setelah Jimin mengangguk, Yoongi memasang _seatbelt_ nya sendiri.

Yoongi baru saja akan memijak pedal gas saat ponselnya berbunyi, Appa nya menelepon, dan Yoongi menetralkan kembali posisi mobilnya. Yoongi memencet tombol hijau pada layarnya.

"Ne, Appa?"

" _Yoongi, Appa dan Yoonji pergi ke acara pernikahan anak teman Appa. Appa lupa memberitahumu, makan di luar saja ya_ "

"Tidak ada makanan dirumah?" Yoongi terdengar protes. Dia malas kalau harus makan sendiri, apalagi makan diluar sendirian.

 _"Appa tidak sempat memasak. Pergi makan dengan Namjoon atau Hoseok saja, ya_?" Bujuk Appanya.

"Ya sudahlah. Selamat bersenang-senang, Appa. Jam berapa Appa akan pulang?"

" _Mungkin jam Sembilan malam, kalau ingin tidur duluan juga tidak apa. Appa bawa kunci rumah sendiri_ " jelas Seokjin.

"Ne, Appa"

" _Sudah ya, Appa mau masuk gedung acaranya_ "

"Ne" Seokjin mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan Yoongi setelah Yoongi menjawabnya.

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya di _dashboard_ begitu saja.

"Jim, keberatan kalau kita makan dulu sebelum pulang?" Yoongi menatap Jimin tepat dimata.

"Tentu tidak hyung!" jawab Jimin semangat. Sedetik kemudian Jimin menyesali reaksinya yang berlebihan.

"Syukurlah. Aku janji akan langsung mengantarmu pulang selesai makan" janji Yoongi.

" _Dibawa menginap juga tidak apa_ " batin Jimin.

"Ne hyung" Jawab Jimin lebih santai.

Mereka sampai disalah satu café yang cukup tenang. Yoongi memilih café yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Jimin agar lebih mudah mengantar Jimin pulang nanti. Mereka duduk berhadapan disudut ruangan. Café nya cukup ramai tapi tidak berisik dan Yoongi sangat suka suasana café ini.

Keduanya terdiam sambil menunggu pesanan, tidak tau apa yang harus mereka bicarakan, karena mereka masih asing satu dengan yang lain. Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang menunduk asik dengan ponselnya, kemudia diam-diam Jimin mengambil ponsel miliknya, membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengarahkan ponselnya pada Yoongi yang sedang menunduk.

Bunyi _Shooter_ kamera dari ponsel Jimin membuat Yoongi menegakkan kepalanya, mendapati Jimin yang sedang kelabakan menyembunyikan ponselnya dibawah meja. Jimin bisa mati karena malu kalau sampai Yoongi tau Jimin diam-diam mengambil foto Yoongi.

"Bunyi kamera siapa itu?" Yoongi memandang penuh Tanya pada Jimin yang tersenyum canggung didepannya.

"Itu…."

"Pesanan anda tuan…" pelayan meletakkan pesanan makanan mereka di meja. Jimin tak pernah sesenang ini melihat pelayan café selama hidupnya. Pelayan yang satu ini akan menjadi favorit Jimin kedepannya. Sang penyelamat.

"Ayo makan hyung, aku lapar sekali" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jimin menunduk selama makan, tidak berani menatap Yoongi karena takut Yoongi membahas kembali soal bunyi kamera itu. Saat sedang asik dengan makanannya, Yoongi mengajak Jimin bicara, keheningan ternyata membuat Yoongi tak nyaman.

"Kau berapa bersaudara, Jim?" Yoongi memulai pembicaraan.

"Dua hyung. Aku anak paling kecil" jawab Jimin. Jimin merasa terharu karena Yoongi menanyai hal pribadi Jimin, seperti sedang pendekatan yang sesungguhnya. Memikirkannya, Jimin merona sendiri.

"Oh, sudah lama kenal dengan Taehyung?"

"Sudah, kami berteman sejak sekolah dulu. Hyung sendiri? Kenal Taehyung darimana?"

"Pertama kali kenal, saat Taehyung baru masuk kuliah, dia salah masuk kelas dan masuk ke kelas kami, duduk disebelahku" cerita Yoongi sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

' _Si brengsek Taehyung ternyata sudah kenal lama dengan calon suamiku, sialan_.' Batin Jimin.

"Tipikal Taehyung. Dia memang ajaib hyung. Maklum ya." Jimin menimpali.

"Dia anak yang lucu walaupun sedikit ajaib" Yoongi terkekeh.

Jimin tersenyum hangat, bukan karena cerita Taehyung, tapi karena Yoongi sedang tersenyum. Saat Jimin sedang asik memandangi Yoongi yang sedang makan, mata Jimin melirik kesamping dimana ada kumpulan gadis-gadis SMA sedang melirik sambil berbisik heboh dan tertawa-tawa kearah mereka.

Jimin melirik sambil tersenyum pada mereka, tapi Jimin dibuat sadar, mereka tidak melihat Jimin tapi pada Yoongi. Yoongi-nya. Hey, anak-anak, pria pucat ini sudah punya calon istri. Maaf-maaf saja.

Jimin yang merasa tidak suka, mencari-cari cara agar bisa melancarkan aksinya untuk membuat gadis-gadis itu mengerti kalau Yoongi sudah ada yang punya. Ya, anggap saja Jimin sudah memiliki Yoongi.

Jimin melirik pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang dibalut jam, tidak habis akal, tangan Jimin menyebrangi meja, menggenggam tangan milik Yoongi.

"Jam mu bagus, hyung" puji Jimin. Tatapan Jimin sengaja dibuat sehangat mungkin untuk member efek lebih meyakinkan kalau mereka adalah pasangan.

Yoongi yang terkejut karena tangannya dipegang, menaikkan alisnya menatap bingung pada Jimin. Kalau boleh jujur, tangan Jimin sangat… eumm… kenyal? Dan… hangat?.

"Oh, hadiah dari Jungkook" jawab Yoongi canggung.

"Begitu ya, hadiah dalam rangka apa hyung?" Jimin sengaja menahan tangannya untuk tetap memegang tangan Yoongi diatas meja. Kemudian melirik gadis-gadis yang tidak jauh dari meja mereka itu dengan seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Jimin.

"Karena aku dapat pekerjaan?" Jawab Yoongi ragu.

"Oh ,begitu" Jimin menarik tangannya dari tangan Yoongi setelah memastikan gadis-gadis itu mulai menggertu karena tindakan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum menang.

"Oh ya, Jim. Dimana pacarmu?" Yoongi menarik tangannya kebawah meja dan menyentuh bekas genggaman tangan Jimin. Yoongi tidak bisa bohong kalau dia sedikit berdebar, tapi ini Jimin, hey, dia terkenal sering berganti pacar, ini pasti hal biasa untuknya.

"Aku belum pernah pacaran, hyung. Pacar darimana…" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Lho, bukannya…"

"Gosip dikampus lagi? Biar ku jelaskan supaya hyung tidak salah paham padaku. Begini hyung, para senior itu sering mengajakku makan siang, tapi aku selalu menolak, pengecualian kalau Taehyung sengaja menjebakku. Mereka yang ku tolak mengarang cerita kalau aku mempermainkan mereka, pada kenyataannya, tidak pernah satupun dari mereka yang pernah jalan denganku berdua saja" jelas Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam, menunggu Jimin selesai bercerita.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar soal itu. Aku diam karena memang itu hanya karangan senior-senior yang sakit hati padaku. Hyung bisa tanyakan pada Taehyung atau Kai, atau siapapun yang ada dikelasku, mereka semua tau yang sebenarnya" sambung Jimin.

"Oh, mian, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengorek soal…"

"Aku tidak ingin hyung menilaiku dengan buruk. Tidak masalah kalau orang lain percaya soal gossip di kampus, tapi aku tidak ingin hyung termakan gossip juga. Itu membuatku sedih" Jimin tanpa sadar membuka sedikit perasaannya.

"Bu.. bukan begitu.." Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya dia salah pilih topic pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku suka hyung bertanya, jadi aku bisa menjelaskan langsung, setidaknya hyung tidak menerka-nerka atau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri" Jimin kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Maaf…" Yoongi berucap tak enak hati.

"Hyung ku maafkan kalau besok hyung menemaniku jalan-jalan" Modus berjalan mulus!. Yoongi mungkin tidak sadar, Jimin selalu memanfaatkan keadaan untuk bisa membuat Yoongi tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau ingin jalan denganku?" Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. 'Diva' kampus, pujaan para mahasiswa mengajaknya jalan. Tolong digaris bawahi kata mengajak jalan.

"Hyung keberatan jalan berdua denganku?" Jimin menatap sedih.

"Bu.. bukan begitu, tapi, bukannya kau tidak mau jalan dengan senior…"

"Yoongi hyung pengecualian. Tapi kalau Yoongi hyung menolak ajakanku, tidak apa" bahu Jimin melorot, aura sedih terpancar dari dirinya.

"Oke, besok malam jam tujuh, ku jemput" putus Yoongi.

"Benarkah?" Jimin kembali ceria.

"Ne"

"Berdua saja, kan?" Jimin memastikan.

"Kau ingin mengajak yang lain?"

"Ani! Kita berdua saja. _Gomawo_ Yoongi hyung" Jimin tersenyum manis, otaknya sudah berkhayal tentang kencannya besok dengan Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, besok ingin kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan di Hongdae? Atau nonton ke bioskop? Atau makan malam berdua?"

"Kau ingin yang mana?"

"Aku ingin semuanya…" jawab Jimin terlalu jujur.

"Kita lakukan semuanya"

"Yey!" Jimin bersorak pelan.

Yoongi mengambil gelas, meminum cairan berwarna orange dari gelasnya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Jimin sedang berusaha mendekatinya? Yoongi tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau benar Jimin sedang melakukan pendekatan yang cukup berani padanya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makan malam dan sudah mengantarku pulang, hyung" Jimin melepas _seatbelt_ dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Ne, terimakasih juga sudah mau menemaniku makan" Yoongi tersenyum.

"Sampai bertemu besok" Jimin sudah berdiri disamping mobil yang kacanya terbuka.

"Ne. Masuklah" Yoongi menunggu.

"Ne, hyung. Hati-hati di jalan. Eum… kabari aku kalau hyung sudah sampai di rumah" setelah mengucapkan itu, Jimin berlari kecil menuju gerbang yang sudah terbuka sedikit. Merasa malu sendiri dengan ucapannya.

Melihat Jimin yang sudah masuk gerbang rumah, Yoongi menginjak pedal gasnya dan berjalan menuju rumah. Pikirannya masih bersarang seputar spekulasinya tentang tindak prilaku Jimin padanya. Tanpa Yoongi sadari, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum mengingat Jimin.

"Yang diantar pacar…." Seruan menggoda itu membuat Jimin berhenti tersenyum malu dan mencari suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Chanyeol hyung?" Jimin berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri di pinggir pagar.

"Siapa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menutup gerbang.

"Adik ipar hyung, tentu saja…" Jimin mencubit perut Chanyeol main-main.

"Hey, pendek, kalau kau sudah punya pacar, kenalkan padaku dulu. Kalau dia sudah lulus _interview_ dariku, baru bisa dikenalkan pada umma dan appa, setelah umma dan appa setuju, baru dia oleh jadi adik iparku" Chanyeol menyelentik dahi Jimin.

"Tentu saja dia pasti lulus jadi menantu keluarga Park. Dia pekerja keras hyung, begini-begini aku juga pemilih dalam urusan pasangan" Jimin membela diri.

"Ya… ya… kenalkan saja dulu. Kau masih terlalu bodoh dalam menilai seseorang"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kau tidak bodoh, tapi idiot" ejek Chanyeol

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Taehyung baru saja pulang dari sini, dia mengantar mobilmu. Pantas saja, ternyata kau sedang kencan, ya"

"Oh! Aku harus membelikan Taehyung hadiah hyung. Dia sahabat Park Jimin yang paling membanggakan tahun ini" Jimin mendadak heboh sendiri.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau selalu memakinya dan mengatainya bodoh"

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian, bersiap untuk tidur. Jimin menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidur dan merogoh laci nakas dimana ponselnya tersimpan. Dia membuka aplikasi galeri, mencoba melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya diam-diam saat di café. Jimin langsung merasa sedih bukan main saat hasil foto itu _blur_ , bibirnya mengerucut kesal mendapati hasil foto yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Jimin bodoh…" Jimin menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah sedih.

Saat sedang bersedih hati, Jimin teringat akan nomor Yoongi yang belum dia simpan sejak tadi. Jimin memeriksa daftar panggilan masuk di ponselnya dan mendapati nomor Yoongi disana, mendadak suasana hatinya kembali ceria.

"Ku beri nama apa ya?" Jimin menimbang-nimbang, berpikir dengan keras harus dia namai apa Yoongi di ponselnya. "Yoongi" Jimin mengetik nama Yoongi diponselnya untuk kemudia merasa tidak puas dan menghampus kata Yoongi di ponselnya.

" _Mine_! Iya! Karena Yoongi adalah milik Jimin, jadi nama Yoongi hyung di kontakku adalah ' _Mine_ '." Jimin berguman sendiri dan mengetik kata ' _Mine_ ' untuk nama kontak Yoongi. Setelah nomor ponsel Yoongi tersimpan dikontaknya dengan ID _Mine_ , Jimin tersenyum puas.

Jimin kembali ke galeri foto miliknya dan kembali menyesali hasil fotonya tadi, wajah tampan Yoongi terlihat kabur karena Jimin langsung terburu-buru menyembunyikan ponselnya. Saat sedang meratapi nasibnya, sebuah panggilan dengan ID _Call Mine,_ masuk ke ponsel Jimin.

Jimin terduduk dengan mulut ternganga lebar, ini seperti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan. Dia baru saja memikirikan Yoongi dan Yoongi meneleponnya. Jodoh, batin Jimin.

"Hyung?" Jimin menyapa setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

" _Maaf lupa mengabarimu, aku sudah sampai rumah_ "

Jimin bersemu merah, ini benar-benar seperti orang pacaran. Dada Jimin berdetak menyenangkan mendengar suara berat Yoongi di telpon untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ah, iya hyung. Aku menunggu kabarmu daritadi"

" _Oh, maaf, aku lupa. Aku sudah dirumah daritadi_ "

"Tidak apa, hyung sedang apa?" Jimin tidak ingin percakapan mereka cepat berakhir, mengajak Yoongi berbicara basa-basi sedikit.

" _Sedang menunggu Yoonji dan Appa pulang. Kau sendiri?"_

"Aku sedang dikamar, ingin tidur" jawab Jimin.

" _Ah, ya sudah, istirahat sana. Selamat malam_ "

"Hyung, tunggu…" sambungan telepon mereka berakhir, Jimin lagi-lagi meratapi kebodohannya. Kenapa juga dia bilang ingin tidur?.

"Chanyeol hyung benar, kau idiot, Park Jimin" Guman Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin masih saja murung setelah sambungan telepon mereka berakhir satu menit yang lalu, Jimin memandangi layar hitam ponselnya tanpa minat sama sekali, kemudian satu pesan masuk diponselnya. Tanpa minat, Jimin membuka pesan itu.

Fr: Mine

Sampai bertemu besok. Selamat istirahat.

Jimin membaca berulang kali pesan yang sangat singkat itu, berkali-kali sampai Jimin yakin kalau memang benar kalau Yoongilah yang mengirim pesan itu. Setelah mendapatkan keyakinannya, Jimin bersorak heboh dan berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya, merayakan pesan pertama dan telepon pertama Yoongi untuknya.

"Ah, aku harus balas apa?" Jimin terduduk gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. "ah, iya…" Jimin mengetikan balasan untuk Yoongi diponselnya.

Fr: Park Jimin

Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok, hyung. Tidur yang nyenyak, Yoongi hyung

Yoongi tersenyum lebar saat menerima balasan pesan dari Jimin. Besok, Yoongi akan membuktikan sendiri, apa benar Jimin sedang berusaha mendekatinya atau memang beginilah cara Jimin berteman.

.

.

.

TBC

Yak, buat kakak-kakak sekalian yang akuh cintai, terimakasih sudah baik hati sekali untuk mereview ff ini :')

Ayaflu kakak-kakak, jangan bosan-bosan review ya.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fr: Park Jimin_

 _Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok, hyung. Tidur yang nyenyak, Yoongi hyung_

 _Yoongi tersenyum lebar saat menerima balasan pesan dari Jimin. Besok, Yoongi akan membuktikan sendiri, apa benar Jimin sedang berusaha mendekatinya atau memang beginilah cara Jimin berteman._

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Jimin dari atas sampai bawah. Jimin menggunakan kaos besar lengan panjang berwarna putih dan jeans yang memiliki aksen robekan di lutut, terlihat manis.

"Kencan" Jimin berucap gembira.

"Hujan-hujan begini?" Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hujan?" Jimin berlari kearah jendela dengan wajah super sedih yang dia miliki. Hujan yang sangat deras.

"Sudah, batalkan saja" Chanyeol mengompori.

"Sebentar lagi pasti reda" Jimin melirik jam dinding yang tergantung diatas TV diruang tamu mereka. Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi sebelum Yoongi menjemputnya.

"Dia pasti tidak jadi datang" Chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi mematahkan semangat Jimin.

"Hyung!"

"Kenapa marah? Aku kan hanya bicara menurut apa yang ada dipikiranku saja. Hujannya deras, kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti membatalkan acara perginya"

" _Thanks God_ , dia bukan kau, Hyung" Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa, di samping Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" Chanyeol melirik Jimin dari ujung matanya.

"Hongdae, hyung. Kalau sampai batal, aku bisa menangis semalaman" Jimin melirik lagi kearah jendela.

Jimin mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya, mencoba menghubungi Yoongi. Selama di kampus, Jimin memang tidak bertemu Yoongi sama sekali, kata Namjoon, dia pergi ke kantor agensi untuk melihat ruangan kerjanya nanti.

"Tidak aktif" Guman Jimin kecewa.

Jimin duduk diteras rumah sambil memandangi hujan yang begitu deras turun malam ini, lagi-lagi Jimin mencoba menghubungi nomer Yoongi, tapi hasilnya masih sama, tidak aktif. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah Sembilan malam, yang artinya Jimin sudah menunggu di teras lebih dari satu jam, tapi Yoongi tidak muncul juga.

Jimin beranjak masuk ke kamarnya dan mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol yang pasti akan mengejeknya lagi. Sia-sia dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dan berdandan semenarik mungkin untuk Yoongi. Berjam-jam juga sibuk memilih baju apa yang kiranya bisa menarik perhatian Yoongi dan juga parfum apa yang membuat Yoongi betah berjam-jam di dekatnya.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini seumur hidupnya. Rasa kecewa yang Jimin rasa membuatnya ingin marah dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan. Jimin mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya sembarangan di kamar, kemana saja, asal benda itu tidak muncul di dekatnya.

Jimin merenung, dia merasa marah karena Yoongi membatalkan janji tanpa alasan yang jelas, bahkan Yoongi mematikan ponsel miliknya, itu kejam. Jika Yoongi tidak ingin pergi dengannya, setidaknya jangan memberikan Jimin harapan kosong. Jimin merenung sampai jam menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, bajunya yang tadinya terstrika rapi, kini kusut di bagian punggung, rambutnya juga sudah acak-acakan karena digusak dengan kasar.

Jimin baru saja ingin membuka bajunya saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar. Jimin berdecak kesal dan melempar bantal ke pintu, pertanda dia tidak ingin di ganggu. Perasaannya sedang tidak baik. Biarkan dia sendiri.

"Berhenti mengetuk pintuku!" Jimin berteriak kesal.

"Teman mu datang" Sahut Chanyeol dari luar.

"Suruh saja Taehyung pulang. Besok aku akan menemuinya di kampus. Aku tidak ingin di ganggu hyung" balas Jimin.

"Bukan Taehyung. Yang ini seperti kurang darah" Chanyeol kembali mengetuk pintu Jimin.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa. Suruh saja dia pulang"

"Kasihan dia, dia basah kuyup, setidaknya temui dia sebentar, katanya namanya Min Yoongi"

Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras, Yoongi datang?.

Jimin berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar, membuka dengan tergesa dan berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa menyapa Chanyeol yang mematung di depan kamarnya sama sekali.

Selama perjalanan menuju teras rumah, Jimin merapikan sedikit penampilannya, meskipun sedang marah, Jimin tidak ingin terlihat konyol, apalagi di depan Yoongi. Jimin menarik napas panjang sebelum mendorong salah satu daun pintu rumahnya, menetralkan detak jantungnya karena Yoongi ada dibaliknya.

"Jimin…" Yoongi terduduk dikursi teras langsung berdiri begitu pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Jimin yang memandang kesal dan kecewa padanya.

"Kenapa?" Jimin berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Yoongi. Jimin bisa melihat baju Yoongi yang basah kuyup dari atas sampai bawah, hanya rambutnya yang kering. Saat Jimin melirik ke depan, Jimin bisa melihat motor milik Yoongi terparkir di depan teras rumahnya.

"Maaf" Yoongi masih berdiri disana, tidak berani mendekat.

"Sudah malam hyung, pulanglah"

"Tadi aku ke kantor agensi untuk menata ruang studio ku yang baru" Yoongi mulai menjelaskan tanpa di minta. "Aku tidak bawa mobil ke kantor agensi, saat aku ingin pulang, hujan deras sekali dan aku tidak bisa pulang" sambung Yoongi.

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Batrainya habis" sesal Yoongi "Maaf tidak bisa memenuhi janji ku" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang menundukkan kepalanya. Yoongi tau, Jimin pasti kesal. Jimin sudah berdandan untuknya dan Yoongi mengacaukan segalanya.

"Tak apa. Pulanglah, hyung pasti kedinginan, bajumu basah" Jimin berusaha menekan mati-matian rasa kecewanya pada Yoongi.

"Ya, aku permisi pulang" Yoongi berbalik karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan.

Jimin memandangi punggung Yoongi dengan sedih yang menelannya mentah-mentah, sampai Jimin lupa kalau Yoongi sudah menempuh hujan hanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Taehyung melirik Jimin yang seperti tidak ada rasa semangatnya sama sekali.

Mereka sedang berada di kantin fakultas, Taehyung menunggu kelas yang berikutnya dan Jimin sedang malas pulang cepat kerumah.

"Aku sedang kecewa…" Jimin berguman pelan, matanya menatap kosong ke depan tanpa focus pandangan yang pasti.

"Huh?"

"Yoongi hyung membatalkan janji sepihak"cerita Jimin.

"Kau benar-benar sedih?" Taehyung tertawa keras melihat wajah Jimin yang merana.

"Brengsek! Aku sedang sedih, kau malah tertawa" Jimin melempar tasnya ke wajah Taehyung.

"Ya! Sakit!" Taehyung mengelus-elus hidungnya yang terkena lemparan tas Jimin. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Semalam harusnya kami pergi, tapi Yoongi hyung membatalkannya sepihak" cerita Jimin.

"Karena?"

"Hujan"

"Oh, semalam memang ada badai, kan? wajar saja. Lalu? Apa Yoongi hyung sudah minta maaf atau berkata sesuatu, begitu?"

"Badai? Bukannya hanya hujan deras?"

"Kau tinggal di korea utara?" Taehyung berucap sarkastik.

"Ck, bukan itu intinya! Aku sedang sedih, tau!" Jimin berucap tak mau kalah.

"Apa semalam Yoongi hyung sudah menghubungimu? Minta maaf atau apa,begitu?" ulang Taehyung.

"Dia datang kerumahku, semalam"

"Lho? Bukannya tidak jadi datang? Bagaimana sih?" Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Dia datang jam sepuluh malam kerumahku"

"Hujan-hujan begitu? Yang benar saja, Park Jimin" Taehyung berucap tak yakin.

"Dia memang datang kerumahku!"

"Kenapa juga harus repot-repot datang kerumahmu? Cukup lewat telepon saja, kan?" Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya.

Saat ucapan Taehyung sampai ketelinganya, Jimin merasa sangat-sangat konyol sekarang. Semalam dia tidak menganggap yang dilakukan Yoongi padanya adalah hal yang cukup special. Yoongi datang kerumahnya basah kuyup, tanpa jas hujan, tanpa jaket, naik motor, bukannya harusnya Yoongi menerima maaf atau secangkir teh hangat? Lalu apa yang Jimin lakukan semalam? Jimin hanya berpusat para perasaan kecewanya tanpa memikirkan perjuangan Yoongi. Dan lebih parah, Jimin mengusirnya!.

"Kau kenapa?" Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jimin yang mendadak mematung.

"Tae, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Yoongi hyung" Jimin duduk tegak dan mengambil tasnya dari depan Taehyung.

"Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang minta maaf?" Tanya Taehyung kebingungan.

"Aku harus menghubungi papa anak-anak ku sekarang" Jimin merogoh tas miliknya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Papa anak-anak mu?" Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya, Yoongi hyung" Jimin menarik ponselnya dari dalam ransel dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau tidak punya anak dengan Yoongi hyung, jangan mimpi terlalu tinggi" ejek Taehyung.

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum!" tegas Jimin.

"Aku rasa otak mu sudah berlari meninggalkan tempurung kepalamu" Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserahlah" Jimin mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung, berkonsentrasi pada ponselnya yang sedang menghubungi nomor Yoongi.

" _Jim_?" suara berat Yoongi terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Yoongi hyung, ini aku, Jimin" ucap Jimin salah tingkah.

" _Aku sudah tau. Ada apa_?"

"Kau sedang dikampus, hyung?" Jimin merasa jarinya mendingin, suara berat Yoongi terdengar seksi di telinganya.

" _Baru akan pulang. Sedang di parkiran_ "

"Hyung, tunggu. Aku ingin bicara, hyung di parkiran mana?" Jimin sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" _Di parkiran motor depan studio music_ "

"Hyung, aku boleh ikut?"

" _Oh, kau tidak bawa mobil?"_

"Ne, boleh?"

" _Tentu. Ku tunggu di parkiran_ "

"Ne hyung, aku kesana" Jimin mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan Yoongi. Wajahnya mendadak cerah, ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apa?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya heran saat melihat Jimin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Papa anak-anak sudah menungguku di parkiran. Aku harus pulang, tidak baik membuat suami menunggu lama" Jimin berkedip-kedip lagi.

"Enyahlah, kau membuatku mual" Taehyung memasang wajah ingin muntah melihat Jimin.

"Sampai bertemu, Taehyung ahjussi. Akan ku sampaikan salam mu pada suamiku, tenang saja." Jimin berlalu dengan berlari kencang menuju

"Berhenti berkhayal, Park Jimin" ucap Taehyung keras dan berhasil membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin. Tapi bukan Taenhyung namanya kalau dia peduli.

.

.

.

"Hyung, maaf merepotkan mu lagi. Tidak apakan kalau aku ikut pulang?" Jimin berdiri sambil mengatur napasnya yang berantakan.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" Yoongi memastikan.

"Tidak.. tidak" Jimin menggelang semangat.

"Ayo naik" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jimin naik di atas motor.

Jimin tidak menyia-nyiakan uluran tangan Yoongi. Jimin menjabat tangan Yoongi yang membantunya naik keatas motor.

"Sudah?" Yoongi melirik kebelakang, memastikan Jimin sudah duduk dengan nyaman.

"Sudah, hyung" Jimin berucap ceria.

Yoongi tersentak saat Jimin memeluk perutnya dan menempelkan badannya di punggung Yoongi. Dengan sedikit gugup, Yoongi menjalankan motornya meninggalkan parkiran kampusnya.

"Hyung, aku boleh menagih janji mu yang semalam batal?" Jimin meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi.

"Tentu, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal semalam. Kau ingin pergi sekarang?" Yoongi melirik Jimin dari kaca spion sambil tetap berkonsentrasi membawa motornya.

"Aku ingin nonton ke bioskop hyung"

"Oke" Yoongi mengarahkan motornya ke sebuah _mall_ besar dimana ada bioskop di dalamnya.

Yoongi memperbaiki posisi ranselnya saat memasuki _mall_ , disampingnya Jimin sedang melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, kebiasaan Jimin jika berada ditempat ramai. Yoongi berjalan dengan santai, dibelakangnya Jimin sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Jimin berkali-kali melirik tangan besar Yoongi, ingin menggenggam tapi Jimin tidak punya alasan yang tepat.

Saat sedang sibuk berpikir, Jimin sudah tertinggal agak jauh dari Yoongi. Saat Yoongi melirik ke belakang, Jimin sudah tidak ada disana, beruntung kali ini Yoongi tidak perlu waktu lama mencari Jimin, karena Jimin hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari posisi Yoongi sekarang.

Yoongi berjalan kembali menuju Jimin yang masih terlihat sibuk berpikir. Yoongi berhenti di depan Jimin dan menjentikkan jarinya agar Jimin tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Hyung?" Jimin tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau punya kebiasaan menghilang di tempat ramai, ya?"

"Tidak kok" Jimin mengelak.

"Tanganmu" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya di depan Jimin.

"Huh?" Jimin memandang tangan Yoongi yang terulur didepannya, kebingungan.

Yoongi berdecak dan langsung menarik tangan Jimin tanpa permisi, menggenggam tangan kecil Jimin dan membuat jari mereka bertautan.

"Hyung?" Jimin berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Yoongi.

"Nanti kau hilang" Yoongi berucap cuek dan membawa Jimin masuk kedalam lift.

Jimin jangan ditanya, dalam hati dia sudah bersorak gembira. Yoongi yang lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya. Ini kemajuan luar biasa.

Mereka memilih menonton film horror, karena Jimin yang minta. Setelah membeli makanan dan minuman, Jimin dan Yoongi memasuki ruang bioskop. Jimin memilih duduk di deretan paling atas dan berada di tengah-tengah bangku.

Selama film berlangsung, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Jimin menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Yoongi karena ketakutan, sementara Yoongi dengan santai memakan _popcorn_ di pangkuannya tanpa peduli kengerian yang ditampilkan dari film yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Hyung, hantunya sudah pergi?" Jimin berakhir memeluk lengan Yoongi dan bersembuyi disana.

"Belum, masih muncul di cermin" jawab Yoongi cuek dan memasukan lagi _popcorn_ di pangkuannya kedalam mulut.

"Kenapa lama sekali" Jimin menggerutu.

"Kenapa kau menonton film ini kalau takut hantu?" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang bersembunyi dibahunya.

"Aku pikir, kalau menonton dengan Yoongi hyung, hantunya tidak seseram itu"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Maksudnya aku lebih seram dari hantu?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Anio…" elak Jimin.

"SSSShhhhh…." Orang di depan Yoongi dan Jimin berdesis, menyuruh Jimin dan Yoongi untuk diam.

"Ini gara-gara hyung, kita jadi kena tegur" Jimin menuduh sambil berbisik.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?" Yoongi ikut berbisik.

Jimin terkekeh pelan dibalik bahu Yoongi, tangannya makin erat memeluk tangan Yoongi.

Jimin sudah tidak lagi berkonsentrasi pada film yang sedang ditayangkan di layar, Jimin sibuk dengan urusannya memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang datar-datar saja menonton film horror di depannya. Saat beberapa penonton berteriak ketakutan, Jimin mengerjab dan menjauhkan wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah sangat dekat dengan pipi Yoongi, Jimin mendadak memerah malu karena kelakuannya.

"Kau takut?" Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas.

"Huh? Oh, iya.. itu seram hyung" jawab Jimin asal.

Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali menatap lurus pada layar di depannya, kembali berkonsentrasi menonton dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Jimin memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, isi kepalanya sudah berantakan karena Yoongi, film di depannya pun udah Jimin abaikan sejak tadi. Jimin berharap dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada Yoongi, Jimin bisa mendapatkan ketenangan di kepalanya yang sudah terkontaminasi, tapi wangi parfum Yoongi malah menambah parah isi kepalanya. Membuat Jimin berkhyal kemana-mana.

"Jimin, hentikan pikiran-pikiran anehmu itu…" Jimin berguman pelan memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun pelan, Yoongi bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa yang digumankan Jimin, hal itu membuat Yoongi teringat akan niatnya untuk membuktikan apakah Jimin menyukainya atau memang beginila Jimin dengan teman-temannya.

"Jim?" Yoongi melirik pada Jimin yang bersandar di bahunya.

Jimin mendongak dan Jimin merasa berdebar karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Yoongi tidak lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Yoongi mencari mata Jimin dan menatap dalam ke mata itu, membuat Jimin terkunci disana, di mata Yoongi.

Yoongi memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat, menunggu reaksi Jimin, tapi Jimin membatu disana. Nafasnya tercekat mendapati wajah Yoongi yang makin menunduk mendekatinya. Mata Yoongi melihat bibir Jimin penuh minat dan melihat lagi ke mata Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Yoongi makin berani dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jimin, hanya menempel saja, dan Yoongi bisa melihat dari ujung matanya, mata Jimin membulat tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa, seperti membiarkan Yoongi melakukannya.

Saat Yoongi mengulum bibir bawah Jimin untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin meremas lengan baju Yoongi yang dipeluknya erat, matanya terpejam. Takut, penasaran, senang dan berdebar bercampur menjadi satu disana. Jimin makin memeluk tangan Yoongi erat saat Yoongi mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya sebelum ciuman singkat itu terlepas. Sangat seksi, batin Jimin.

Perlahan Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jimin, Yoongi bisa melihat mata Jimin yang masih terpejam dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Manis sekali, batin Yoongi.

"Jim?" Yoongi memanggil Jimin pelan.

Jimin tersentak, perlahan membuka matanya. Dia tidak tau lagi harus membuang pandangannya kemana, dia malu setengah mati. Itu ciuman pertama Jimin, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau tidak marah aku menciummu?" Yoongi berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa hyung mencium ku?" Jimin menunduk, pelukannya di lengan Yoongi terlepas.

"Kau tidak ingin menamparku?"

"Kenapa aku harus menamparmu, hyung?" Jimin bertanya pelan sekali.

"Aku menciummu"

"Aku tidak keberatan hyung menjadi ciuman pertamaku"

' _Oh Shit_.' Yoongi memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa menampik kalau dia merasa senang sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi kembali bertanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung" ucap Jimin malu-malu.

.

.

.

TBC

Hay kakak-kakak… makasi lo buat reviewan di chap kemaren.

*Ketjup satu-satu*

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, yes?

*Lari naruto*


	5. Chapter 5

_"Aku tidak keberatan hyung menjadi ciuman pertamaku"_

 _'_ _Oh Shit_ _.' Yoongi memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa menampik kalau dia merasa senang sekarang._

 _"Kenapa?" Yoongi kembali bertanya._

 _"Aku menyukaimu, hyung" ucap Jimin malu-malu._

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan wajah terkejut, memastikan kalau telinganya memang tidak salah dengar. Jimin menyukainya? Yang benar saja!.

"A.. aku memang menyukaimu, hyung" Jimin berucap gugup.

"Kita baru saja kenal, kan?" Yoongi memastikan lagi, suaranya berbisik pelan karena orang di depan mereka melirik tajam.

"Kau tidak bisa memilih akan jatuh cinta dengan siapa dan kapan kan , hyung?" Jimin menunduk, menolak melihat wajah Yoongi yang pasti sedang bertampang kaget dan terlihat bodoh.

"Tapi…"

"Hyung tidak perlu menjawabku. Aku hanya ingin hyung tau, kalau aku menyukai mu hyung" Jimin berucap pelan, tapi Yoongi masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Jimin.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang sudah menunduk dalam, kemudian Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Dia malu. Bahkan Jimin duduk agak menjauh dari Yoongi.

Selama sisa film berlangsung, Jimin dan Yoongi hanya diam. Keduanya bahkan baru sadar kalau film telah selesai saat lampu studio dinyalakan dan orang-orang berjalan meninggalkan bioskop.

"Hyung, ayo pulang" Jimin berdiri, memaksakan senyum pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya berdiri tanpa bicara, kemudian berjalan keluar studio bioskop, meninggalkan Jimin dibelakang dengan tangan tergantung di udara.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam saat Yoongi mengantarkan Jimin ke rumah. Selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada dari mereka yang bicara. Jimin juga enggan memulai pembicaraan. Jimin turun dari motor Yoongi dan berdiri disamping motor, kembali memaksakan senyum pada Yoongi.

"Hyung, apa setelah ini kita masih bertemu?" Jimin bertanya takut-takut.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Yoongi yang sejak tadi diam bak patung, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Huh?" Jimin tersentak. "Soal aku menyukai Yoongi hyung?"

"Ne, apa kau serius?" Yoongi bertanya tak sabar.

"Apa kalau aku bilang aku serius dengan ucapanku, Yoongi hyung akan menghindariku?" Jimin memandang sedih pada Yoongi yang masih berada di atas motor. Kalau benar Yoongi akan menghindarinya setelah ini, Jimin rela harus berbohong seumur hidup, asal tetap dekat dengan Yoongi.

Selama berpikir di bioskop, Jimin tau Yoongi hanya mencoba mencari tau perasaan Jimin dengan cara menciumnya. Jimin tidak sebatu itu hanya untuk tahu soal seperti itu. Dia bukan Yoongi yang tidak peka sama sekali.

"Bukan itu intinya, apa kau serius menyukaiku?" Tanya Yoongi makin tak sabar.

"Aku serius, hyung" Jimin memilih jujur. Lebih baik ditolak setelah berkata jujur, daripada menyimpan perasaan.

"Apa kita pacaran sekarang?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

Jimin tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Apa Jimin bisa berharap lagi sekarang?

"Jimin, apa kita pacaran?" ulang Yoongi lagi.

"Kau menerimaku, hyung?" cicit Jimin pelan. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi Setelah Yoongi mendiamkannya nyaris satu jam, dan Yoongi memberikan Jimin pertanyaan seperti itu? Yang benar saja. Mana bisa Jimin percaya dengan keadaan yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

"Aku mungkin masih ragu dengan perasaanku, tapi, apa kita boleh mencobanya lebih dulu? Aku menyukaimu, tentu saja. Tapi…"

"Tidak apa hyung! kita bisa mencobanya lebih dahulu, aku janji menjadi pacar yang baik untuk Yoongi hyung" Jimin terlalu bersemangat, sedetik kemudian dia menyadari kelakuannya dan memerah malu di depan Yoongi.

"Jadi, kau pacar ku sekarang?" Yoongi tertawa pelan saat Jimin mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah mau jadi pacarku" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu kan, hyung?" Jimin berucap malu-malu, tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya. Salah tingkah.

"Tidak penting siapa yang bilang lebih dulu. Masuklah…" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, lagi, hyung. Kabari aku kalau hyung sudah sampai di rumah, ne?" Jimin berjalan mundur pelan-pelan sampai punggungnya menabrak gerbang rumahnya.

"Ne. Masuklah" Yoongi menunggu Jimin sampai masuk.

Jimin mengintip Yoongi di gerbang, hanya kepalanya yang terlihat. Benar-benar belum rela berpisah dari pacar barunya.

"Masuk…" perintah Yoongi saat melihat kepala Jimin masih menyembul di antara pagar.

Tapi bukannya makin masuk, Jimin malah keluar lagi dengan berlari kearah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya kebingungan dengan tingkah Jimin, sedetik kemudian Mata Yoongi membola saat Jimin mengecup pipinya dan kembali berlari ke dalam rumah tanpa berani melihat Yoongi.

"Dasar" Yoongi menyentuh pipinya dan tersenyum malu. Matanya melirik ke kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat tingkah Jimin tadi. Saat merasa aman, Yoongi memakai helmnya dan menjalankan motornya dengan senyum yang tidak berhenti terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Taehyung memandang curiga kearah Jimin yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak muncul di kantin.

"Hehehe, memangnya aku kenapa?" Jimin kembali bertanya sambil terseyum bodoh.

"Kau menyeramkan. Hentikan cengiranmu itu" marah Taehyung.

"Hehehe, Taehyungie…" panggil Jimin.

"Ew, berhenti dengan panggilan menyeramkan itu, Jim. Kau membuatku merinding ketakutan. Ada apa denganmu?" Taehyung mengusap tangannya yang merinding.

"Aku dan Yoongi hyung… hehehe"

"Jimin! Kau benar-benar membuatku merinding. Kau sangat aneh!" Taehyung menyeru kesal.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan. Tapi, aku sedang bahagia, jadi ku maafkan" Jimin meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja. "Hey, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, ini soal papa anak-anak" Jimin kembali tersenyum bodoh. Ya, Jimin selalu tersenyum bodoh setiap mengingat Yoongi sejak semalam.

"Yoongi hyung? bisa tidak sih kau berhenti menanggap Yoongi hyung itu suamimu? Kau membuatku merasa iba" Taehyung menatap kasihan kearah Jimin.

"Brengsek! Dengarkan dulu ucapanku sampai selesai" akhirnya Jimin menjadi kesal sungguhan pada Taehyung.

"Oke, ada apa dengan Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"Aku dan Yoongi hyung, sudah pacaran" ucap Jimin malu-malu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sebegitunya menyukai Yoongi hyung sampai berkhayal, Jim? Jangan khawatir sahabatku, aku akan membantumu mewujudkan impianmu" Taehyung menggengam tangan Jimin diatas meja, matanya menatap iba melihat Jimin. Dimata Taehyung, Jimin seperti pasien sakit jiwa dengan tingkat halusinasi selevel Tuhan. Sangat tinggi. Mahatinggi.

"Aku serius, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin menarik tangannya dan memukul kepala Taehyung dengan keras.

"Jim, jangan membuatku sedih…" Taehyung masih tidak percaya.

"Sialan! Aku sungguhan! Ck, lihat saja nanti kalau Yoongi hyung sudah datang" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan super kesal.

"Hentikan, oke? Apa kau lapar? Aku akan meneraktirmu hari ini, kau terlihat tidak sehat…" Taehyung makin merasa iba.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Aku…"

"Suaramu keras sekali, Jiminie…" Yoongi meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Jimin. Membuat namja bersurai pink itu terdiam.

"Yoongi hyung…" ucap Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Boleh duduk?" Yoongi melirik kursi kosong disamping Jimin.

"Silahkan, hyung" Taehyung mempersilahkan.

"Hyung akan pulang?" Jimin duduk menyamping agar bisa melihat Yoongi-nya dengan jelas.

"Tidak. Aku akan ke gedung agensi hari ini. Mulai senin aku akan mulai bekerja, jadi masih ada beberapa berkas kontrak yang harus di bahas hari ini."Jelas Yoongi. "Kalian sudah pulang kuliah?" Yoongi melirik Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Aku sudah pulang hyung, sedang menunggu Jungkook pulang sekolah. Jungkook minta ditemani membeli sepatu baru" Taehyung menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Aku masih ada praktik setelah makan siang, hyung." Jimin menjawab. "Hyung sedang mencari siapa?" Jimin bertanya penasaran. Soalnya Jimin sangat tau, Yoongi tidak akan datang ke kantin fakultas sendirian. Dia pasti sedang ingin bertemu seseorang, dan Jimin harus tau. hey, Jimin bukan posesif, hanya ingin tahu.

"Sedang menunggu Namjoon. Katanya dia ada disini, tapi sepertinya dia bohong" Yoongi memanjangkan lehernya mencari Namjoon di kantin.

"Oh, Namjoon hyung? tadi aku melihatnya pergi, dia mengantarkan seseorang kerumah sakit. Sepertinya anak seni music juga hyung" Taehyung menjelaskan.

"Siapa?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi seseorang memanggil nama anak itu Woozi. Kepalanya terbentur dan berdarah. Jatuh membentur meja kantin" Jelas Taehyung lagi.

"Woozi?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. "Ah, pantas saja tidak ada di kantin"

"Memangnya hyung ada perlu apa?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu saja sampai selesai makan siang, setelahnya aku harus pergi ke kantor agensi"

"Kenapa tidak mencari pacar hyung saja untuk menemani hyung?" Jimin bersidekap.

Yoongi hanya tertawa dan menggusak rambut Jimin menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Di depan mereka, Taehyung memandang Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Kalian pacaran?" Taehyung bertanya penuh minat. Interaksi seperti ini tidak biasa di lakukan dua orang yang hanya punya status teman saja dan tatapan mereka? Itu terlalu mesra.

"Aku sudah bilang kan! kau saja yang tidak percaya!" Jimin kembali kesal mengingat kelakuan Taehyung.

"Apa benar hyung?" Taehyung bertanya kepada Yoongi.

"Ne" Yoongi menjawab singkat.

"Kau dengar itu, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin berucap menang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Taehyung.

"Syukurlah, ternyata Papa…."

Jimin terburu berdiri dan menutup mulut Taehyung dengan panic. _Hell_! Jangan sampai Yoongi tau panggilan itu. Jimin bisa mati karena malu.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi yang terkejut memandang Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Ucapkan itu, kau akan ku buat putus dengan Jungkook" Jimin mendesis pelan. Tangannya masih membekap mulut dan hidung Taehyung, setelah Taehyung mengangguk, Jimin melepas tangannya dan kembali duduk.

"Bukan apa-apa, Yoongi hyung" Taehyung menjawab, matanya menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Hyung, sampai jam berapa di gedung agensi?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mungkin sore"

"Eum… kita tidak pergi kencan? Ini hari sabtu…" Jimin menatap penuh harap pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Kau ingin kita kencan?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Nanti akan ku kabari, oke? Aku tidak berani membuat janji." Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin yang terletak diatas paha Jimin.

Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras. Yoongi menggenggam tangannya. Tolong usir Taehyung dan semua penghuni kantin ini, Jimin ingin mencium Yoongi sebentar saja.

"Kabari aku secepatnya, hyung" Jimin menjawab pelan.

"Wah, aku jadi butiran debu" Taehyung bersuara, merusak momen romatis antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Harusnya Namjoon tidak usah membantu Woozi, harusnya Namjoon tidak usah berbaik hati menawarkan diri mengantar Woozi kerumah sakit, harusnya Namjoon tidak usah pergi ke kantin, harusnya Namjoon tidak perlu berbedar keras saat melihat namja cantik yang mengenakan Jas dokter yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Seharusnya…

"Namjoon, kau melamun?" Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya di depan Namjoon.

"Ah, Maafkan saya Seokjin-ssi" Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Minum dulu. Temanmu sedang beristirahat, mungkin satu jam lagi kalian bisa pulang. Jangan khawatir, dia hanya mendapatkan dua jahitan di dahinya" Jelas Seokjin.

' _Aku sedang mengkhawatirkan jantungku, Dokter Seokjin'_ batin Namjoon.

"Apa lukanya dalam?" Namjoon bertanya, sebenarnya bukan karena khawatir, Namjoon hanya ingin sedikit bisa lebih santai.

"Lumayan. Tapi tidak masalah, dia akan segera pulih. Dan kenapa kau memanggilku Seokjin-ssi dan bukan Ahjussi?" Seokjin memandang penuh Tanya pada Namjoon. Seingatnya, Namjoon tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan 'Ahjussi', seperti teman Yoongi yang lain.

"Apa anda keberatan?" Namjoon melirik dari ujung matanya.

"Huh? Kau keberatan memanggilku Ahjussi?" Seokjin balik bertanya.

"Apa tidak boleh aku memanggilmu Seokjin-ssi, saja?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kau membuat ku terlihat lebih muda" Seokjin tertawa.

Namjoon memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa menikmati tawa dari ayah temannya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa jantungnya bisa berdebar menyenangkan seperti ini? Sejak kapan dia jadi bengini? Yoongi pasti membunuhnya jika tau kalau dia menaruh rasa pada ayahnya. Namjoon, kau dalam masalah besar.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin memanggil Namjoon yang lagi-lagi melamun.

"Ah, maaf, aku melamun" Namjoon berucap tak enak hati.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkan temanmu. Dia tidak apa, dia sudah baik-baik saja" Seokjin tersenyum dan menepuk punggung tangan Namjoon pelan.

Namjoon tersentak saat Seokjin menyentuh punggung tangannya. Getaran listrik menyenangkan seperti menyerang seluruh tubuh Namjoon. Lagi-lagi Namjoon memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesal datang kerumah sakit ini.

Namjoon menyesal memperhatikan Seokjin yang dengan cekatan membantunya untuk memapah Woozi ke ruang IGD, Namjoon menyesal memperhatikan Seokjin merawat luka Woozi sampai dengan gilanya Namjoon merasa cemburu pada Woozi, Namjoon menyesali semua yang menimpanya hari ini, bahkan menyesali Seokjin yang merupan ayah dari Yoongi, sahabatnya.

Namjoon sering mendengar kata-kata yang dulu dianggapnya omong kosong, seperti ' kau tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta'. Kini, Namjoon memaki dirinya lagi karena menganggap sepele hal itu, karena dia benar-benar merasakan sendiri omong kosong itu. Dia benci harus mengakui, tapi dia sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Seokjin, ayah sahabatnya.

Jangan salahkan Namjoon, Seokjin adalah orang yang menarik. Sangat menarik! Kulitnya putih, matanya bagus, bibirnya, tangannya, semuanya yang ada didiri Seokjin terlihat bagus di mata Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kita bisa melihat temanmu kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman jika tidak melihatnya" Seokjin berucap lagi, karena lagi-lagi Namjoon membisu.

"Ah, Maafkan aku dokter, tapi sepertinya aku harus melihat Woozi" Namjoon berdiri dan membungkuk didepan Seokji.

Meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di kantin rumah sakit. Bukan karena Woozi, tapi Namjoon tak tahan dengan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat saat dekat dengan Seokjin.

"Namjoon, Yoongi hyung benar-benar akan membunuhmu" Namjoon menggusak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya update….

Terimakasih sudah suka dengan FF ini kakak-kakak…

Sampai bertemu chap selanjutnya

:*


	6. Chapter 6

"Mana mungkin mereka sudah pacaran, bukannya mereka baru kenal? Hyung jangan membohongiku!" Jungkook berkacak pinggang, wajahnya jelas-jelas tidak percaya dengan info terbaru yang Taehyung sampaikan.

"Astaga, mereka sendiri yang bilang" Taehyung mengehela nafas frustasi.

"Apa buktinya?" tantang Jungkook.

"Aku tidak merekamnya, sayang. Bagaimana bisa aku punya bukti? Tapi Jimin dan Yoongi hyung sudah mengaku kalau mereka berkencan…" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan putus asa.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Jungkook berkeras.

"Kita telepon Jimin sekarang…"

"Jimin lagi… Jimin lagi" Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Buktikan dengan cara lain"

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan padamu, lihat saja. Aku tidak bohong soal Jimin dan Yoongi hyung berkencan. Bersiaplah untuk itu. Dan berhenti menyebalkan, Kookie" Taehyung mengeluh.

"Aku tidak akan menyebalkan kalau saja hyung tidak bohong. Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru kenal beberapa hari dan langsung berkencan? Apalagi orang itu Yoongi hyung, mustahil"

"Terserah. Nanti akan ku buktikan, lihat saja" Taehyung mendadak kesal menghadapi sikap Jungkook.

"Kau marah padaku, hyung?" Jungkook melemah.

"Siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau pacarnya menyebalkan? Turunlah, aku ingin pulang" Taehyung menilik dagunya kearah pintu mobil di samping Jungkook, dimana mobilnya terparkir tepat di depan rumah Jungkook.

"Aku kan hanya ingin kepastian saja."

"Aku tidak bohong, aku akan buktikan nanti kalau mereka benar berkencan."

"Ya sudah, jangan marah" Jungkook membujuk. Tangannya menarik tangan Taehyung dari stri mobil, membuat badan Taehyung ikut condong kearah Jungkook. "Hati-hati di jalan, hyung" Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung sebentar, melepas genggamannya pada Taehyung dan berjalan keluar dari mobil.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Malam minggu yang Jimin idam-idamkan sudah batal dalam dua minggu berturut-turut. Yang pertama karena Yoongi sibuk membahas kontrak, dan sekarang karena Yoongi sibuk di studio untuk persiapan debut idol yang Yoongi tangani bersama para kru dan beberapa produser lain.

Sudah seminggu Jimin tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan Yoongi, menjadi mahasiswa dan bekerja sebagai produser saat pulang kuliah, Yoongi benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk Jimin. Kadang Jimin hanya bisa berharap kalau-kalau Jimin bisa melihat mobil atau motor Yoongi terparkir di kampus, hitung-hitung bisa mengurangi rasa rindunya pada namja pucat itu.

Jimin sedang diruang tamu sendirian dengan ponsel yang selalu menemaninya di sampingnya, Jimin baru saja mengirimi Yoongi pesan agar tidak lupa makan, dan sudah dua menit berlalu, belum ada balasan dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, setiap sudah bekerja pasti lupa padaku" Jimin menggerutu. Rasanya Jimin sudah hapal kebiasaan Yoongi jika sudah di studio, Yoongi tidak akan memegang ponselnya.

"Tidak pergi? Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar?" Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai dirumah, langsung mendudukan diri disamping Jimin yang sibuk menggerutu entah tentang apa.

"Adik ipar hyung sibuk bekerja" Jimin makin kesal.

"Kerja apa? Sudah jam Sembilan malam, kantor mana yang buka?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Dia produser lagu, hyung" Jelas Jimin.

"Jadi kau benar punya pacar?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan jawaban Jimin.

"Ya! Jadi hyung tidak percaya kalau aku punya pacar?" Jimin melirik Chanyeol dengan tajam. Sembarangan saja, dia tidak tau apa adiknya ini 'diva' di kampus. Berani-berani dia tidak mempercayai kalau Jimin bisa punya pacar.

"Hehehe, ku pikir kau tidak akan punya pacar. Jadi, siapa namanya?"

"Yoongi"

"Yoongi? Sepertinya namanya tidak asing, ahh iya, di agensi ada produser baru, namanya sama seperti pacarmu"

"Oh ya? Berani sekali dia mempunyai nama yang sama dengan pacarku" Jimin berucap tak suka.

"Ya! Kau pikir hanya pacarmu saja yang boleh mempunyai nama Yoongi?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Dia pasti tidak setampan adik ipar hyung…" Jimin berucap bangga, sedetik kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Produser baru di agensi milik Chanyeol? Yoongi? Jangan-jangan itu papa anak-anak! "Hyung, apa nama prosuder itu Min Yoongi?" Jimin berucap antusias.

"Huh? Apa nama pacarmu juga Min Yoongi?"

"Jadi benar, namanya Min Yoongi? Apa dia tampan dan pucat?" Jimin makin antusias.

"Tampan? Ya… bisalah, nilai 70" Chanyeol menilai tanpa diminta. "Kalau pucat, aku memberinya nilai 1000, dia benar-benar pucat" Sambung Chanyeol.

"70? Jangan sembarangan menilai pacarku! Enak saja nilai 70." Jimin protes.

"Ya! Belum tentu produser baru di agensi ku itu pacarmu, kan?"

"Tunggu hyung" Jimin mengambil ponselnya dan memamerkan _wallpaper_ ponselnya pada Chanyeol dimana hanya tubuh bagian belakang Yoongi saja yang terlihat. "Apa dia seperti ini?" Jimin mendekatkan ponselnya kea rah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah makan, Jiminie. Jangan lupa makan, nanti ku telepon" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Chanyeol malah membaca line yang baru masuk ke ponsel Jimin.

Jimin langsung menarik ponselnya dan melihat pop up chat line Yoongi yang terpampang di layarnya. "Hyung, membaca pesan pribadi orang tanpa izin itu illegal, walaupun aku adik kandungmu" Jimin menasehati, wajahnya terlihat bahagia melihat chat yang masuk dari Yoongi.

Jimin hanya membaca chat itu tanpa berniat membalasnya, biar saja, Jimin ingin balas dendam. Berani sekali Yoongi membalas pesan Jimin lewat dari lima menit!.

"Nah, hyung, apa Yoongi di agensi mu seperti ini?" ulang Jimin dengan menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya iya, dari belakang terlihat mirip"

Jimin bersorak senang dalam hati. Huh, lihat saja Min Yoongi, kau tidak akan bisa macam-macam. Jimin sudah menyusun rencana dalam otaknya untuk menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai informan kepercayaanya sekaligus mata-mata.

"Proyek apa yang sedang pacarku kerjakan, hyung?" Jimin mendadak berubah seperti anak kucing yang manis.

"Tim nya sedang sibuk mengurus idol baru yang akan debut"

"Idol pria atau wanita?"

"Idol pria"

"Bagaimana performa kerja adik ipar hyung selama seminggu ini?"

"Dia jenius dalam menciptakan lagu, sejauh ini sudah tiga lagu yang dia ciptakan masuk ke daftar list album"

"Lagu tentang apa hyung? apa lagu tentang orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Jimin menggeser duduknya makin dekat dengan Yoongi, matanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Itu bukan lagu tentang jatuh cinta, lagunya seperti lagu orang yang patah hati"

.

.

.

Jimin sudah bersiap dari pagi, Yoongi berjanji akan mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Mendadak hari minggu menjadi begitu membahagiakan di mata Jimin. Jam sebelas siang dan Jimin terlihat masih sibuk menggonta ganti bajunya berkali-kali, ini kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi berpacaran, jadi Jimin ingin menampilkan yang terbaik untuk Yoongi-nya.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan menggonta-ganti pakaiannya, ponsel Jimin bergetar diatas nakas, Jimin berlari kencang dan menyambar ponselnya dengan semangat.

"Hyung"

" _Sudah siap? Aku sudah di depan pagar. Aku lapar_ " suara berat Yoongi terdengar diseberang telepon.

"Hyung sudah sampai? Tunggu sebentar, oke?" Jimin menyambar sweater kuning ditempat tidur dengan sembarang, dia tidak ingin membuat Yoongi-nya yang kelaparan menunggu lama.

Saat Jimin sampai di depan pagar, Jimin mematung. Kalau ada satu hal yang Jimin benci dari Yoongi adalah mobil Yoongi!. Jimin benci pergi kencan naik mobil. Dia jadi tidak bisa memeluk Yoongi sepuasnya.

Jimin berjalan kearah mobil Yoongi yang terparkir, membuka pintunya dan mendadak mood Jimin naik lagi saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang tersenyum. Yoongi terlihat tampan dengan kaos putih, jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitamnya! _Too damn hot_!

Jimin mematung didepan pintu mobil, Yoongi-nya sangat menggoda iman. Ini gawat.

"Jiminie?"

Suara berat Yoongi membuat Jimin berkedip dari ketersimaannya pada Yoongi. Jimin berkedip berkali-kali dan terkekeh seperti orang bodoh dan terburu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sudah lama, hyung?" Jimin berucap basa-basi.

"Belum. Ingin pergi kemana?"

"Hongdae?" Jimin terkekeh, mengingat janji mereka yang batal.

"Siap"

Yoongi melirik Jimin, saat matanya menangkap _seatbelt_ Jimin belum terpasang, Yoongi mencondongkan badannya dan memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk Jimin. Jimin yang kebingungan, hanya membiarkan Yoongi, dan saat bunyi klik terdengar, Jimin baru sadar kalau Yoongi memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuknya.

Jimin berkedip lagi, ini sangat manis untuknya, bagaimana Yoongi memperhatikan hal kecil dari Jimin. Bagaimana Jimin bisa lari dari Yoongi kalau dia semanis ini?.

"Gomawo, hyung" cicit Jimin. Dia tidak berani menatap Yoongi. Malu.

"Sama-sama" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

Saat hendak menginjak gas, Yoongi baru teringat akan dompetnya yang tidak berada di _dashboard_ , Yoongi biasa meletakkan dompetnya disana kalau mengunakan mobil.

"Sepertinya dompetku tinggal" Ucap Yoongi.

"Huh?"

"Kita kerumahku sebentar, ya."

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya dirumah Yoongi, Yoongi hanya memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pagar dan meminta Jimin menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?" Jimin terlihat protes.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil dompet dikamar, Jiminie"

"Lalu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?"

"Tidak ada orang di rumah" ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

"Dan?"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo ikut" Yoongi menyerah, dia tidak ingin membuat Jimin kesal dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran konyol.

Jimin seperti tidak mengerti maksudnya. Yoongi hanya gugup berduaan di dalam rumah dengan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum senang dan dengan semangat membuka pintu mobil, mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang seperti anak ayam pada induknya. Jimin makin semangat saat pintu rumah Yoongi sudah terbuka.

Yoongi melihat kebelakang, dia melihat Jimin yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Tunggu diruang tamu saja"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamar hyung?" Jimin protes lagi. Dia ingin tau kamar pacarnya seperti apa, kenapa Yoongi tega mengahalanginya?

Yoongi menghela nafas, tangannya naik memegang bahu Jimin.

"Jiminie, kita hanya berdua disini…"

"Lalu?" Jimin masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yoongi. Memangnya kenapa kalau hanya berdua?

Yoongi menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya pemikiran Jimin tidak sekotor isi kepala Yoongi. Yoongi menyerah dan membiarkan Jimin mengekorinya lagi ke kamarnya.

Jimin berbinar begitu melihat pintu kamar dengan gantungan dipintu kamar Yoongi. 'YOONGI OPPA' begitu tulisan yang tergantung di pintu Yoongi. Sebuah kertas putih dengan tulisan tangan berantakan khas anak kecil yang ditulis dengan crayon warna-warni.

"Ini buatan Yoonji?" Jimin tersenyum sambil memegang kertas yang di laminating tergantung di pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Iya. Dia masih kecil sekali saat membuat itu. Tulisannya masih berantakan" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Manis sekali…" Jimin memuji. "Hyung bahkan melaminating kertas ini dan menjadikannya gantungan dipintu kamar…."

"Jangan membuatku malu…" Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat pintu kamar dibuka, Jimin bisa mencium bau parfum Yoongi merebak diseluruh kamar Yoongi. Kamarnya terbilang cukup rapi untuk ukuran anak laki-laki dan nuansanya dominan hitam.

Jimin mendudukan diri di tempat tidur Yoongi dan sibuk melihat-lihat isi kamar Yoongi, rasanya baru lima detik Jimin duduk ditempat tidur Yoongi, saat Yoongi mengajaknya pergi dari ruangan itu lagi.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Jimin berucap sedih.

"Huh? Aku hanya mengambil dompet di nakas, Jiminie. Ayo.." ajak Yoongi sambil menggandeng tangan Jimin.

Jimin hanya menurut dan menempel rapat disamping Yoongi.

"Kemana ahjussi dan Yoonji?" Jimin berjalan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Yoongi, tangannya memeluk lengan Yoongi dengan erat.

"Belanja ke supermarket"

"Ah,hyung, kita naik motor saja ya" tiba-tiba Jimin teringat hal itu. Mumpung sudah di rumah Yoongi, jadi bisa gampang kan menukar mobil dengan motor.

"Tidak, naik mobil saja" tolak Yoongi.

"Hyuuuungggg…. Ayolah, naik motor saja ya… ya…" Bujuk Jimin lagi.

"Tidak, Jiminie" tolak Yoongi.

"Naik motor saja ya…"

"Jimin…" Yoongi memandang tajam pada Jimin yang sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi jalan Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung tidak…"

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi mendorongnya pelan ke dinding disamping tangga, dan mata Jimin membola saat Yoongi menciumnya tepat dibibir. Tangan Jimin meremas lengan jaket kulit yang Yoongi gunakan saat Yoongi menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya, rasanya Jimin nyaris pingsan karena sakit jantung dan terlalu senang.

"Kita naik mobil saja" ucap Yoongi tepat didepan bibir Jimin, membuat Jimin tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya mengangguk patuh pada Yoongi.

Bukan salah Yoongi jika akhirnya Yoongi tidak tahan untuk 'tidak melakukan apa-apa' pada Jimin. Jimin sangat manja padanya, dan Yoongi sama seperti kebanyakan laki-laki diluar sana, jika sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya, keinginan untuk menyentuh kekasihnya tentu sangat kuat.

.

.

.

Kencan yang sudah Jimin atur dalam kepalanya seketika gagal saat mereka berjumpa dengan pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook di salah satu Mall yang ada di Hongdae. Jimin merasa kesal setengah mati karena Yoongi menyetujui ide Jungkook untuk _double date_ , dan yang paling membuat Jimin jengkel adalah, Yoongi lebih memilih berbicara pada Taehyung ketimbang menggandeng tangan Jimin seperti sebum bertemu pasangan TaeKook.

Mereka baru saja selesai menonton di bioskop saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Jadi, benar kau berkencan dengan Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook melirik sinis pada Jimin yang berjalan di sampingnya, sementara Taehyung dan Yoongi berjalan di depan mereka.

"Haruskah aku menciumnya di depanmu agar kau percaya?" Jimin membalas dengan tidak kalah sinis. Dia kesal karena semua orang meragukan statusnya sebagai kekasih Yoongi.

"Seperti kau berani saja" Jungkook tertawa meremehkan.

"Jangan menantangku, Jeon Jungkook…" Jimin tersenyum sinis.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Yoongi berbalik untuk melihat Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Tidak ada hyung" jawab Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan dengan tersenyum manis. Hilang sudah wajah-wajah penuh permusuhan di kedua wajah mereka.

Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas dan tau jika Jimin memaksakan senyum padanya.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin, menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin untuk berdiri di samping Yoongi.

"Huh? Tidak ada hyung" jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi memandang lama wajah Jimin agar Jimin mau buka suara, tapi lagi-lagi senyum palsu yang Jimin pamerkan pada Yoongi.

"Kau ingin kita pergi berdua saja?" tebak Yoongi.

Jimin tersentak dan terdiam. Dalam hati dia merasa tidak enak pada Taehyung, tapi pacar Taehyung ini benar-benar membuat Jimin kesal.

"Taehyung, tidak masalahkan kalau aku dan Jimin pergi berdua saja?" Yoongi berucap tak enak hati.

"Ah, tidak apa hyung. aku mengerti, jangan merasa tidak enak seperti itu…" Taehyung tersenyum kotak.

"Lain kali kita akan pergi kencan bersama" Yoongi menepuk bahu Taehyung dua kali dan menggusak rambut Jungkook sebelum pergi.

Jimin hanya terdiam, dia merasa senang karena Yoongi memahaminya tanpa harus Jimin ucapkan. Jimin menempel rapat disisi Yoongi saat Yoongi merangkul bahunya.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi melirik Jimin tajam.

"Huh?"

"Taehyung dan Jungkook, kau seperti tidak suka soal ide _double date_ …"

"Kita sudah tidak bertemu seminggu, hyung. Aku Cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarku tanpa di ganggu orang lain" Jimin menunduk.

Tanpa Jimin duga, Yoongi mencium rambut Jimin gemas.

"Hyung?" Jimin melirik Yoongi malu-malu.

"Akan lebih mudah untukku kalau kau bicara jujur begitu…" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Eum, Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita memilik barang yang sama?" Jimin mencicit pelan. Seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook, Jimin juga ingin punya barang yang sama dengan Yoongi. Barang ehem _couple_ ehem.

"Kau ingin ku belikan apa?" Yoongi tersenyum geli.

"Anioo, aku tidak bermaksud meminta hyung membelikanku sesuatu" Jimin berucap tak enak hati. Jimin tidak bermaksud meminta Yoongi membelikan dia sesuatu, Jimin malah berencana membelikannya dengan uangnya sendiri kali ini, karena selalu Yoongi yang membayar saat mereka pergi berdua.

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Kau ingin apa?"

Jimin berdebar karena Yoongi memandangnnya dengan hangat.

"Tidak jadi, hyung. lupakan saja"

"Kau menolak hadiah dariku?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya.

"Bukan begitu, setiap kita pergi, selalu Yoongi hyung yang membayar semuanya. Aku juga ingin membelikan Yoongi hyung sesuatu, jadi biarkan aku yang membelinya kali ini. Kalau hyung masih ingin berkeras memakai uang hyung, lupakan saja. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, asal Yoongi hyung ada waktu untuk menemuiku saja, aku sudah senang" Jimin berucap dengan mimic wajah serius.

Menanggapi ucapan Jimin, Yoongi malah tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Jimin, menautkan jari mereka erat. "Wah, aku penasaran dengan barang _couple_ pertama kita" Yoongi tertawa lagi.

"Hyung setuju kita memilik barang… eum… _couple_?"

"Kenapa tidak? Pacarku ingin memiliki barang yang sama dengan ku, apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Jimin merona hebat. Kau dengar itu? Papa anak-anak bilang Jimin adalah PACARNYA!. Catat itu.

"Ayo kita cari, hyung…" Jimin berucap semangat

Jimin menarik Yoongi kesana- kemari, memasuki satu toko ke toko lain. Satu jam lebih Jimin berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan, karena Yoongi menolak setiap barang mahal yang Jimin sodorkan padanya. Setelah lelah dengan semua penolakan Yoongi, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membeli sebuah gelang yang harganya jauh lebih murah dari semua barang yang ditawarkan Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Aku suka gelangnya" Yoongi memandang gelang polos tanpa hiasan apapun yang melingkari tangannya, sama seperti milik Jimin.

"Lain kali aku akan membeli sendiri hadiah untuk Yoongi hyung" Jimin merengut. Dari semua barang bermerek yang Jimin tawarkan untuk Yoongi, Yoongi malah lebih memilik gelang murah ini. Jelas saja Jimin kesal.

"Gomawo gelangnya, sayang" Yoongi membujuk Jimin yang merajuk padanya.

Jimin yang mendengar panggilan sayang dari Yoongi jelas saja senang bukan main, tapi dia sedang marah, dia tidak ingin terpengaruh. Ini soal harga diri!.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam, sudah saatnya Yoongi harus memulangkan Jimin. Saat dimobil, Jimin masih saja merajuk pada Yoongi. Berkali-kali Yoongi mencoba merangkul Jimin saat menuju parkiran, tapi Jimin selalu menghindar. Hanya saat Yoongi memasangkan seatbelt untuk Jimin saja Jimin tidak menghindar. Dia senang mendapat perhatian kecil seperti ini, tapi ingat, Jimin sedang merajuk.

"Kenapa marah?" Yoongi meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas rambut Jimin, mengelusnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Jimin hanya terdiam, tidak ingin menanggapi Yoongi sama sekali.

"Besok kita beli yang kau inginkan, oke?" Bujuk Yoongi.

Jimin kembali diam.

"Oke, apa kita harus masuk lagi dan membeli yang kau inginkan Jiminie?"

"Tidak mau. Hyung pasti menolak pilihanku. Apa salahnya sih kalau membeli sesuatu pakai uangku?"Jimin memandang kesal pada Yoongi.

"Kau belum bekerja, sayang. Kenapa harus membeli barang yang mahal, begini saja aku sudah senang" jawab Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas. Dia tau tujuan Yoongi itu baik, tapi dia juga ingin memiliki barang yang sama dengan Yoongi dengan kwalitas yang bagus. Bukan yang seperti mereka miliki sekarang.

"Nanti, saat kau sudah bekerja, baru kau boleh membelikan aku barang mahal. Bagaimana?" Yoongi melakukan penawaran.

"Itu masih lama, hyung. aku saja masih semester tiga!" Jimin berujar kesal.

"Akan ku tunggu. Itu bukan masalah. Jangan marah lagi, oke?" Yoongi menggusak poni Jimin.

Jimin akhirnya menangguk, capek juga harus kesal terus karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Hyung, aku ingin kopi" Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Huh? Ya sudah, kita beli sekarang" Yoongi menuruti.

Jimin tersenyum menyeringai tanpa Yoongi menyadarinya, Jimin hanya ingin memperlama kebersamaannya dan Yoongi. Sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan papa anak-anak, dan waktu dengan teganya bergerak sangat cepat saat mereka sedang bersama.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran salah satu kedai kopi terkenal di dekat rumah Jimin. Tadinya Yoongi berpikir Jimin akan meminumnya dirumah, tapi anggapannya salah karena Jimin malah duduk di kursi sudut dekat kaca.

"Kenapa duduk lagi?" Yoongi mengernyit heran.

"Aku tidak mau pulang hyung, nanti saja ya" bujuk Jimin.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang"

Jimin melirik ke jam dinding disana, jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Jiminie…" Yoongi melirik Jimin tajam, tidak ingin di bantah.

Jimin akhirnya berdiri, berjalan menghentak di depan Yoongi.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Jimin, Jimin hanya diam, Yoongi juga sibuk berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sesekali Jimin mencuri pandang pada Yoongi, berharap Yoongi memberi sedikit perhatian padanya.

Tanpa terasa, gerbang rumah Jimin sudah terlihat, Yoongi memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang. Jimin masih diam di kursinya, tidak ingin bergerak se inchi pun dari sana.

"Hyung, kapan lagi kita bisa pergi seperti ini?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang melepas _seatbelt_ nya.

"Aku akan sering mampir kerumahmu kalau kau mau" Yoongi tertawa.

"Aku sering sedih jika Yoongi hyung lupa padaku jika sedang bekerja" cerita Jimin. Jimin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, tangannya memeluk tangan Yoongi posesif. Benar-benar tidak ingin pisah.

"Maaf soal itu, aku sering lupa waktu jika berada di studio" Yoongi menekuk tangannya hingga jari-jarinya bisa menyentuh pipi Jimin yang masih bersandar di bahunya.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Masuklah, Appa, Umma, dan hyung mu pasti sudah menunggu di rumah" Yoongi memperingati.

Jimin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, saat dia hendak membuka pintu, Jimin melirik ke kiri-kanan, kedepan dan kebelakang mobil, setelah memastikan tidak ada orang, Jimin berbalik lagi kearah Yoongi dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah mengecup bibir Yoongi.

Jimin sudah siap-siap berlari, memegangan handle pintu mobil, tapi pintu itu sudah terkunci kembali. Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar, Jimin benar-benar malu sekarang, dia bahkan tidak berani memandang Yoongi yang berada di balik punggungnya.

"Mau kemana?" suara berat Yoongi membuat Jimin terperanjat ditempat duduknya.

"Bukan begitu caranya memberi ciuman selamat malam pada pacarmu, Park Jimin" sambung Yoongi.

Jimin mendadak merona malu. Jimin terkejut saat tangan Yoongi memegang lengan atasnya, memaksa Jimin kembali berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Hyung… ini.. ini sudah malam…" Jimin berucap gugup. Di depannya, Yoongi sudah menyeringai jahat padanya. Itu seksi. Sialan.

"Lain kali, lakukan seperti ini" Yoongi menarik Jimin lebih dekat padanya.

Jimin berdebar keras saat merasakan bibir Yoongi hanya mengecupnya berkali-kali. Jimin sudah meremas baju depan Yoongi, dia geram karena Yoongi tidak benar-benar menciumnya. Ingin rasanya Jimin memulai, tapi Jimin tidak tahu caranya berciuman.

Saat Yoongi merasakan Jimin ingin memundurkan badannya sedikit, Yoongi langsung menyambar bibir Jimin, bukan lagi kecupan-kecupan yang Yoongi berikan, tapi lumatan lembut untuk Jimin. Yoongi sengaja menjilat belahan bibir Jimin sebelum benar-benar melepas ciumannya, membuat ciuman yang diberikannya terkesan seksi, terbukti dari reaksi bahu Jimin yang menegang saat Yoongi menjilat belahan bibirnya.

 _Damn_ , Yoongi!

"Mimpi indah, Jiminie" Bisik Yoongi tepat di depan bibir Jimin.

"Hyung… juga" balas Jimin gugup sambil perlahan menjauhkan bibir Yoongi dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Yoonji, yakin bisa bawa sendiri?" Seokjin kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalianya. Seokjin dan Yoonji baru saja keluar dari toko buku untuk membeli cat dan kuas untuk Yoonji.

"Bisa, Appa" jawab Yoonji yakin.

"Ya sudah, ingin makan sesuatu?" tawar Seokjin.

"Ayo belikan Yoongi oppa sesuatu Appa" ujar Yoonji senang.

"Ayo…" ajak Seokjin semangat.

Saat menuju parkiran, Yoonji melihat Namjoon seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, Yoonji menarik Seokjin untuk mendekat kearah Namjoon.

"Namjoon Oppa" sapa Yoonji.

Namjoon yang sedang menunggu taksi, terperanjat mendengar suara Yoonji. Dan saat Namjoon berbalik, rasanya Namjoon ingin kabur saat melihat Seokjin sudah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hai… Yoonji… Seokjin-ssi" Sapa Namjoon kaku.

"Sedang apa disini?" Seokjin bertanya ramah.

"Oh, aku.. aku menunggu taksi, Seokjin-ssi" jawab Namjoon kaku. Dadanya seperti di hantam palu saat melihat Seokjin tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Ayolah, Namjoon sedang berusaha membuat dirinya kembali waras dengan menghindari untuk datang kerumah Yoongi, dan tiba-tiba Seokjin muncul lagi. Ini kesalahan besar.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Huh?"

"Ayo kami antar" Seokjin menawarkan.

Namjoon mulai kritis.

"Ayo Oppa, kami bisa antarkan oppa kemana saja, iya kan, Appa?" Yoonji berujar senang.

"Tapi…."

"Sudah, ayo, jangan sungkan…" Seokjin dan Yoonji menarik tangan Namjoon bersamaan, membuat Namjoon nyaris mati sakit jantung. Seokjin sedang memegang tangannya, ini bisa berakibat fatal untuk Namjoon.

Mereka sampai didepan mobil milik Seokjin, Seokjin menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Namjoon yang kebingungan.

"Karena kau tidak ingi menyebutkan kemana kau akan pergi, jadi kau yang menyetir." Seokjin menjelaskan.

Namjoon terdiam memandangi kunci mobil Seokjin yang berada di tangannya. Dia senang bukan main, tapi saat wajah Yoongi terlintas, Namjoon merasa bersalah bukan main. Namjoon memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan menghembuskan nafas.

' _Yoongi hyung, maafkan aku. Biarkan aku bersama Appa-mu sebentar saja, tolong maafkan aku'_ bantin Namjoon.

Saat Namjoon masuk kedalam mobil, Yoonji sudah duduk manis di belakang dan Seokjin sedang memandangnya dari kursi penumpang dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat Namjoon ingin lari dari sana.

"Ayo berangkat…" Yoonji bersorak girang.

Selama perjalanan, Namjoon tidak berani sedikit pun melirik Seokjin, dia hanya berusaha memusatkan pikirannya kejalan, berusaha sekuat tenaga menolak pesona Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabar temanmu yang kemarin?" Seokjin memulai pembicaraan.

"Kurasa dia baik-baik saja" Namjoon menjawab tanpa melirik Seokjin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku mencari kalian di IGD, tapi kata perawat kalian sudah pulang" cerita Seokjin lagi.

"Oh, ya, aku memaksanya pulang" ucap Namjoon keceplosan.

Saat itu dia memang membangunkan Woozi paksa, dan menyeret Woozi kembali ke kampus setelah bertemu Seokjin di kantin rumah sakit.

"Kenapa?" Seokjin menaikkan alisnya, kaget.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" jawab Namjoon gugup.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Dalam keterdiaman itu bahkan Namjoon dengan gilanya berkhayal kalau dia dan Seokjin adalah keluarga yang memiliki satu anak yang sedang duduk manis di belakang. Namjoon menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran gilanya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada Appa sahabatnya sendiri?

"Namjoon-ah, aku tak apa?" Seokjin bertanya penasaraan.

"A.. aku berhenti disini, aku.. aku ingin kesini Seokjin-ssi" Namjoon menepikan mobil Seokjin sembarangan. Dia sudah tidak tahan berada di dekat Seokjin lebih lama dari ini.

Saat Namjoon dan Seokjin keluar dari mobil, Namjoon baru menyadari dimana dia berhenti. Club malam yang terkenal memiliki para penari telanjang sebagai hiburan tengah malam, dan Namjoon mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau… kesini?" Seokjin mengambil kunci mobil yang diserahkan Namjoon padanya.

"Bu.. bukan begitu, ini bukan…"

"Tidak apa, jangan gugup begitu." Seokjin menepuk bahu Namjoon dua kali. Dalam hati dia akan memperingati Yoongi dengan keras agar tidak terjerumus ke pergaulan yang seperti Namjoon jalani ini.

Rusak sudah image Namjoon dimata Seokjin karena ulahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin menyesal karena sudah memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengambil lagu ciptaan Yoongi untuk Jimin dengar, makin menyesal begitu mendengar lagu ciptaan Yoongi yang semuanya tentang seseorang yang patah hati dan sedang berada dalam keadaan bimbang antara menyesal, mencintai, dan ingin orang tersebut kembali.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Jimin, tapi Jimin merasa yakin kalau lagu ini Yoongi ciptakan bukan hanya karena dia sedang iseng, lagu ini memiliki makna yang dalam, dan Jimin cemburu pada seseorang yang begitu Yoongi cintai sehingga bisa membuat Yoongi menciptakan lagu yang indah dan menyedihkan untuknya.

Jimin merasa kalah. Perasaan Yoongi pada orang itu tentu sangat dalam sampai Yoongi bisa seperti ini. Jimin bahkan merasa dirinya bukanlah tandingan untuk 'seseorang' itu. Jimin hanya orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupan Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi menerima perasaannya.

Satu hal yang Jimin sadari, dia merasa cemburu, tidak, sangat-sangat cemburu pada 'seseorang' itu. Dia ingin marah tapi atas dasar apa? Dia tidak bisa tiba-tiba marah pada Yoongi karena cemburu buta. Hanya satu yang bisa Jimin lakukan sekarang, menangisi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **RUN TO YOU**

.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan kalau Jungkook masih tidak percaya kalau Yoongi menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin. Dibandingkan dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok, Jungkook lah orang yang paling tahu kehidupan Yoongi, masalah keluarga Yoongi, kecintaan Yoongi pada music dan juga masalah percintaan Yoongi, Jungkook tau semuanya, nyaris seluruh detailnya. Seperti sekarang, lagi-lagi Jungkook mengajak Taehyung berdebat soal hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Yoongi hyung memperlakukan Jimin, kan, Kookie?" Taehyung mengambil gelas plastic berisi minuman didepannya. Dengan tak sabar, Taehyung menyedot sampai habis isi minuman dalam gelas plastic ditangannya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa percaya, hyung. aku tau Yoongi hyung bukan orang yang mudah. Dan lagi, alasan selama dua tahun terakhir ini Yoongi hyung belum punya kekasih kan karena orang itu" Jungkook berkeras.

"Lalu, tiba-tiba dalam beberapa hari setelah bertemu Jimin, mereka berkencan? Konyol!" sambung Jungkook.

"Lalu, kenapa aku jadi orang yang kau tuntut penjelasan?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Karena kau _sahabat_ Jimin, tentu saja" Jungkook bernada menyindir.

"Hentikan, oke? Kau bisa Tanya sendiri pada Yoongi hyung soal hubungannya dan Jimin. Jangan membuat keadaan jadi buruk untuk hubungan kita. Kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana Yoongi hyung terlihat sangat memanjakan Jimin. Demi Tuhan, kita bahkan membuntuti mereka sampai Jimin diantar pulang…" Taehyung berucap tak sabar.

"Tapi aku masih yakin kalau Yoongi hyung masih belum bisa melupakan orang itu" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya.

" _God_ … kita telepon Yoongi hyung sekarang" putus Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu, aku saja yang akan bertanya langsung"

"Bagus kalau begitu" Taehyung memutar lagi bola matanya. "Sebenarnya, dari pada aku, kau lebih terlihat tidak setuju kalau Jimin dan Yoongi hyung berpacaran?"

"Hyung, Kookie punya alasan kuat! Kalau Jimin hanya dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan oleh Yoongi hyung, kasihan Jimin, kan? bagaimana kalau mereka putus dan Jimin kembali mengekorimu?" Jungkook berkedip-kedip, wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku harus memastikan mereka tidak putus agar Jimin tidak selalu mengekorimu" Sambung Jungkook.

"Dia tidak mengekoriku, sayang. Kami satu kampus dan kebetulan jadwal kami sering bertemu, jadi aku sering pergi dengannya jika kau masih di sekolah dan Jimin itu sahabatku sejak sekolah, jangan cemburu buta seperti itu." Jelas Taehyung.

"Jangan membela Jimin didepan Kookie!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu…" Jimin menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga sambil berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur.

Jimin menolak untuk melakukan _videocall_ dengan Yoongi karena dia sedang tidak menarik untuk pamer wajah pada Yoongi. Wajahnya sembab karena menangis semalaman.

" _Kenapa menolak panggilan video ku?"_ suara Yoongi terdengar protes diseberang telepon.

"Hehehe aku belum mandi, hyung." Jimin berbohong. Matanya terasa panas lagi. Rasanya dia sangat sensitive mendengar pertanyaan 'kenapa' semenjak mendengar lagu milik Yoongi.

" _Tidak ke kampus?"_

"Tidak hyung. Hyung sedang dimana?" Jimin berguling kesudut kepala ranjangnya, menyandarkan punggungnya disana dan menarik bantal untuk dipeluknya erat-erat.

" _Dikampus. Sedang apa?"_

"Berguling-guling ditempat tidur. Hyung sudah selesai perkuliahan?"

" _Sudah. Ini sedang dikantin bersama Namjoon. Aku pikir kau sedang di kampus, kita sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu, kan_?"

Jimin tersenyum sendu. Yoongi mencarinya? Jimin ingin berteriak heboh tapi lagu Yoongi terlintas dipikirannya, membuat perasaan bahagianya rusak seketika.

" _Jiminie? Bisa kita bertemu sebentar?"_ Yoongi bertanya lagi karena Jimin tidak bersuara.

"Hyung ingin bertemu denganku?" Jimin mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, dadanya berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi berinisiatif berteme tanpa Jimin pancing lebih dahulu.

" _Kau sibuk?"_

"ANIO! Aku akan segera ke kampus, hyung" Jimin berucap semangat, melupakan sejenak kesedihannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan menjemputmu. Kabari aku kalau sudah selesai mandi"

"Ne" Jimin berucap semangat.

Jimin langsung berlari turun dari tempat tidur, membuka lemarinya dengan terlalu semangat, mencari pakaian bagus yang akan dikenakannya untuk bertemu Yoongi-nya, dan sedikit berdadan agar Yoongi betah bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Jiminie?" Namjoon mengernyit penasaran. Sedari tadi dia menguping pembicaraan Yoongi ditelepon tapi tidak berani menginterupsi sama sekali.

"Huh?" Yoongi mendongak, memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan memandang Namjoon kebingungan.

"Kau akan bertemu Jimin, hyung?" Namjoon bertanya penasaran.

"Ne"

"Urusan apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet begini, Kim Namjoon? Kau seperti orangtua ku saja" Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Namjoon merasa jantungnya seperti dihantam palu lagi.

"Ah, Mian.." Ucap Namjoon tak enak hati. "Tapi, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Jimin, hyung?" Namjoon bertanya lagi, benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sama sekali.

"Huh? Sudah dua minggu lebih mungkin?" ucap Yoongi tak yakin.

"Kalian sedang pendekatan?" Namjoon memajukan badannya kearah Yoongi yang duduk didepannya dengan dibatasi meja kantin.

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi cuek.

"Lalu?" Namjoon makin penasaran. Meskipun Yoongi berucap acuh tak acuh, tapi Namjoon bisa menangkap sedikit senyum bahagia yang terbungkus rapi diwajah datar Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali?"

"Jangan bilang kalian sedang pendekatan, tapi hyung malu mengakuinya? Iya kan? Ah.. ini berita baik, akhirnya kau bisa _move on_ , hyung" Namjoon menepukkan tangannya, merasa bahagia karena Yoongi kembali jatuh cinta. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan Namjoon.

"Jangan bahas soal _move on-move on_ mu itu di depan Jimin. Lagian, aku sudah lama _Move on_ , hanya belum menemukan yang tepat saja waktu itu"

"Hemm… baiklah…" Namjoon berucap sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Dan satu lagi, Jimin itu pacarku"

Namjoon terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Secepat itu?

.

.

.

"Hyuuungg…" Jimin berlari kencang menuju pagar begitu melihat motor Yoongi terparkir didepan pagar rumahnya.

Yoongi sudah menunggu Jimin sekitar dua menit, helm sudah dilepas dari kepalanya, dan Jimin sudah menghambur memeluk Yoongi.

"Hey, nanti orangtua mu lihat…" Yoongi mengingatkan dan merenggangkan pelukan Jimin di lehernya.

Jimin yang perasaannya memang sedang sensitive, merasa Yoongi sedang menolaknya dan itu membuat rona bahagia diwajahnya meluntur sedikit.

"Oh..." Hanya itu respon Jimin dan berdiri tegak disamping Yoongi dengan senyum yang dipaksa.

Tanpa Jimin duga, Yoongi menyentuh wajahnya dan mematai wajah Jimin lamat-lamat. Dahi Yoongi mengenyit heran, meskipun Jimin sudah berusaha menyembunyikan bengkak matanya akibat menangis, tapi sepertinya Yoongi menyadari, ada yang salah dengan Jimin-nya hari ini.

"Kau menangis?" tembak Yoongi.

Jimin tersentak dan berjalan mundur dua langkah dari Yoongi untuk menjauh dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hyung, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Jimin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kalau dilanjutkan, Jimin bisa-bisa menangis lagi.

"Oh.. ya, ayo.." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jimin naik keatas motornya dan dengan senang hati disambut oleh Jimin.

"Sudah?" Yoongi melirik Jimin kebelakang, memastikan kalau Jimin sudah duduk dengan nyaman.

"Sudah hyung, ayo jalan…" Jimin berucap ceria.

Yoongi melirik Jimin lagi kebelakang, menunggu Jimin selesai memakai helmnya dan Yoongi masih menunggu, tapi Jimin tidak juga memeluknya. "Tidak mau memelukku?" akhirnya Yoongi bertanya setelah Jimin hanya diam dan memandang Yoongi kebingungan.

Jimin merona. Dengan malu-malu Jimin mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk perut Yoongi dan menempelkan badannya erat dipunggung Yoongi. "Ayo jalan, hyung" Jimin mencicit pelan karena Yoongi belum juga menyalakan motornya.

Tanpa Jimin ketahui, Yoongi tersenyum senang meskipun ada sedikit yang mengganjal perasaanya mengenai Jimin.

Yoongi membawa Jimin ke studio Yoongi di agensi tempat Yoongi bekerja. Jimin begitu semangat memperhatikan setiap detail studio milik Yoongi, ada piano, layar monitor, sofa, pending ruangan dan miniature-miniatur lain yang memenuhi ruang kerja Yoongi. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Hyung bekerja disini? Aku sangat senang karena Yoongi hyung mengajakku kesini" Jimin berucap jujur. Dari awal Yoongi bekerja, dia memang ingin melihat studio Yoongi, tapi Jimin malu mengatakannya. Ingat ya, agresif begini, Jimin juga punya rasa malu.

"Ne. Kau suka design nya?" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya disofa samping pintu, sementara Jimin masih sibuk berdiri dan memperhatikan setia detail ruangan Yoongi.

"Huh? Ini terlalu Yoongi…" komentar Jimin.

"Tentu saja ruangan ini 'terlalu Yoongi', ini kan ruanganku"

"Hyung, apa tidak masalah kalau aku datang kesini? Apa CEO agensi hyung tidak akan marah aku ada disini?" Jimin bertanya khawatir. Jujur saja dia belum mau kalau Yoongi tau, dia adalah adik kandung dari Park Chanyeol, atasan Yoongi. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Jimin enggan memberitahu Yoongi. Bukan alasan yang seerius, Jimin hanya ingin mengorek informasi dengan nyaman saja dari Chanyeol tentang 'Yoongi di lingkungan kerja'.

"Sajangnim orang yang baik. Aku sudah bilang padanya akan membawa seseorang ke studio ku hari ini, dia bilang oke" jelas Yoongi.

"Syukurlah kalau Yoongi hyung sudah izin" Jimin mendudukan dirinya dikursi kerja Yoongi sambil melirik kelayar yang menyala didepannya.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin memanggil pelan.

"Ne?"

"Yoongi hyung menciptakan lagu, kan? Dapat inspirasi dari mana?" Jimin memulai introgasinya. Dadanya berdebar keras menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin. "Kebanyakan Dari pengalaman pribadi" Jawab Yoongi jujur.

Jimin memejamkan matanya erat-erat, posisinya yang membelakangi Yoongi membuat Jimin merasa sedikit aman. Mati-matian Jimin menahan rasa cemburu yang sudah membakar dirinya dari dalam perlahan.

"Hehehe aku penasaran, lagu seperti apa yang Yoongi hyung ciptakan" Jimin berucap pelan, menahan getaran suaranya mati-matian.

"Kau ingin mendengar laguku?" Yoongi berdiri, berjalan kearah Jimin yang masih membelakanginya.

"Aku ingin sekali hyung, tapi aku ingin mendengar lagu yang hyung ciptakan untukku, bukan lagu tentang orang lain" jawab Jimin.

Yoongi mengernyit heran. Yoongi memang bukan orang yang peka, tapi dia yakin ada yang aneh dengan Jimin hari ini. Yoongi memutar kursi kerjanya yang diduduki Jimin agar menghadap kearahnya. Yoongi bisa melihat bahu Jimin terangkat karena terkejut.

"Kau aneh hari ini…" komentar Yoongi. Kedua tangannya memegang lengan kursi dan badannya sedikit menunduk melihat Jimin yang duduk diam di kursi. Membuat Jimin terkurung dan tidak bisa lari.

"Huh? Apa yang hyung bicarakan?" Jimin mendongak.

"Matamu bengkak seperti habis menangis dan hari ini kau tidak manja sama sekali padaku. Ada apa?" Yoongi memandang tajam kedalam mata Jimin yang masih mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur, hyung…" Jimin terkekeh untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi mendesak.

"H-hyung, bicara apa? Aku tidak apa-apa…" Jimin mengelus lengan Yoongi lembut.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu…" Yoongi menatap Jimin curiga.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!" tanpa sadar, Jimin menaikkan nada suaranya. Saat menyadari perbuatannya, Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "H-hyung, aku tidak bermaksud membentak…"

"Ayo pulang" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin pelan, membuat Jimin berdiri dari kursi.

"Hyung, aku tidak…"

"Tidak apa. Mungkin harimu sedang buruk, maaf memaksamu" Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Yoongi hyung, maafkan aku" Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi sangat erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi. Jimin benar-benar menyesal dengan perbuatannya kali ini.

"Tidak, aku yang salah karena memaksamu"Yoongi memeluk bahu Jimin dan mengelus rambut Jimin. "Hey, jangan menangis…" Yoongi terkejut bukan main karena mendengar isakan pelan dari Jimin. Yoongi berusaha mengurai pelukan Jimin, tapi Jimin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yoongi hyung, maafkan aku…" Jimin terisak lagi.

"Tidak apa Jiminie, jangan menangis…" Yoongi berucap kalut. Dia benar-benar tidak tau caranya menghadapi orang yang menagis di depannya. Lagian, Jimin yang membentak, kenapa Jimin yang menangis?.

"Sudahlah, orang-orang bisa berpikir aku melakukan macam-macam padamu, Jiminie" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin dengan kaku.

Selama sepuluh menit Jimin menangis dan Yoongi hanya memeluknya dan kebingungan sendiri dengan sikap Jimin hari ini. Yoongi ingin bertanya tapi takut kalau Jimin menangis lagi. Hasilnya, Yoongi harus menelan mentah-mentah rasa penasarannya.

"Jangan menagis lagi, oke? Aku tidak marah, sumpah" Yoongi menangkup wajah menangis Jimin dengan tangan besarnya dan jempolnya bertugas menghapus air mata Jimin yang masih jatuh.

Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah panic Yoongi.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Yoongi mengernyit heran.

"Hyung lucu kalau sedang panic"

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak tau caranya membuat orang tenang" Yoongi berucap jujur dan meletakkan dahinya di dahi Jimin yang lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Hyung, cium aku…"

Yoongi membolakan matanya, kaget dengan permintaan Jimin yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa diminta dua kali, Yoongi mengikis jarak diatara mereka dan memberikan Jimin ciuman yang dalam. Dan Yoongi terkejut karena Jimin membalas ciumannya kali ini meskipun masih berantakan.

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi…" pinta Yoongi disela-sela ciuman mereka dan Jimin hanya mengangguk, dan menarik leher Yoongi untuk mencium namja pucat itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Matamu bengak, kau bertengkar dengan Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook berkomentar tanpa diminta.

Hari ini Taehyung sengaja mengajak Jimin makan siang bersama atas permintaan Jungkook sendiri. Dan agaknya Taehyung mulai menyesal telah meluluskan permintaan Jungkook yang satu ini. Belum ada satu menit Jungkook sampai dihadapn mereka, Jungkook bahkan sudah mengibarkan bendera perang pada Jimin.

"Tidak, aku dan papa anak-anak baik-baik saja" Jimin membalas ucapan Jungkook dengan cara yang sama menyebalkannya dimata Taehyung yang hanya jadi penonton atau bisa berubah menjadi wasit sewaktu-waktu.

"Papa anak-anak? Sebutan norak macam apa itu" Jungkook mendengus mengejek.

"Kalau kau mengundangku datang kesini hanya untuk mengajakku berperang, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Lebih baik aku mengurus suamiku saja, daripada meladenimu" Jimin menatap tajam pada Jungkook.

"Suami _my ass_ …" Guman Taehyung disela-sela kobaran api perang antara Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Oh, maaf. Aku sengaja mengundangmu untuk memberitahu sesuatu" ucap Jungkook angkuh, seolah-oleh berita yang akan dia sampaikan pada Jimin adalah penentu hidup dan mati Jimin.

"Sesuatu _my ass_ …" guman Taehyung lagi sangat pelan. Sejujurnya, Taehyung tidak tahu menahu rencana apa yang sedang ingin dilaksanakan oleh kelinci menyebalkan kesayangnnya ini dan Taehyung mendadak kesal karena itu.

"Tolong jangan bertele-tele. Langsung saja" balas Jimin tak kalah angkuh.

"Ini" Jungkook meletakan selembar foto di meja yang membatasi dirinya dan Jimin. "Yoo Kihyun, mantan kekasih Yoongi hyung" jelas Jungkook.

Jimin merasa sesuatu memukul keras dadanya. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman dan sedikit sakit. Jimin mendekatkan diri kemeja dimana foto itu diletakkan oleh Jungkook. Disana Jimin bisa melihat foto Yoongi dan seseorang bernama Kihyun sedang berpose dengan wajah tersenyum. Jimin bahkan tidak berani menyentuh foto itu.

"Jim, kau tak apa?" Taehyung bertanya khawatir karena Jimin mendadak membeku.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Jungkook memelototi Taehyung.

"Kalau kau bertanya, dari mana inspirasi lagu Yoongi hyung selama ini, ini orangnya. Mereka berpacaran tiga tahun lebih, kalau kau mau tau" Jelas Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini semua padaku?" Jimin merasa kakinya lemas, tapi dia tidak ingin kalah oleh Jungkook.

"Hanya memberitahumu siapa musuh mu sebenarnya disini" jawab Jungkook.

"Dia hanya masa lalu Yoongi hyung. dia juga bukan musuhku, kenal juga tidak" ucap Jimin santai, berlawanan dengan perasaannya yang merasa kecil saat mengetahui Yoongi berhubungan lama dengan orang itu.

" _Well_ , setidaknya kau tidak akan penasaran lagi dengan orang yang ada dibalik lagu-lagu Yoongi hyung" Jungkook menatap tajam kearah Jimin dan seketika rasa bersalah menampar Jungkook karena melihat mata Jimin yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Y-Ya! Kenapa kau menangis?" Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan dengan panic mearik tangan Taehyung untuk meminta pertolongan. "Taetae hyung, Jimin menangis. Kookie tidak bermaksud jahat, Kookie tidak bermaksud membuat Jimin menangis" Jungkook mengguncang tangan Taehyung kencang.

"Jim? Ya! Kau suka sekali dengan Yoongi hyung sampai menagis begini hanya karena ini? Ya!" Taehyung ikut panic karena Jimin hanya memandang kosong dengan air mata terus mengalir. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia adalah masalalu Yoongi hyung, kenapa menangis?" Taehyung melirik antar Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian.

"Hyung, Kookie tidak bermaksud jahat…" Jungkook benar-benar menyesal. Dia tidak memperhitungkan kalau Jimin akan menangis. Tujuannya hanya ingin membuat semuanya jelas untuknya kalau Jimin dan Yoongi serius dengan hubungan yang mereka jalin, tapi apa ini?.

Jungkook menarik foto yang tergeletak diatas meja dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam ransel sekolahnya. Saat foto itu menghilang, Jimin berkedip beberapa kali dan menunduk dalam, kembali menangis dalam diam, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung makin kebingungan.

Disaat yang sama, Yoongi terlihat masuk ke café tempat janjian Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung bersama dengan orang yang menjadi topic pembicaraan merka sedari tadi. Yoo Kihyun.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jungkook berguman pelan, tapi telinga Jimin terlalu tajam untuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Yoongi.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus pada kaca di depannya yang memantulkan bayangan Yoongi dan Kihyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam café dan memilih duduk dekat pintu masuk.

"Ya! Kau mau apa?" Jungkook pindah duduk disamping Jimin dan berusaha menyembunyikan rambut pink Jimin dari pandangan Yoongi.

"Aku mau menelepon Yoongi hyung. kenapa kau menutupi kepalaku dengan jas sekolahmu?" Jimin melontarkan protes padahal pipinya masih basah karena air mata.

"Kau…"

"Yoongi hyung?" Belum sempat Jungkook protes, Jimin sudah memotong ucapannya karena teleponnya sudah diangkat oleh Yoongi.

" _Ne?"_

"Sedang dimana?" Jimin berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

" _Makan_ "

"Oh, dengan Namjoon hyung?" Jimin berdebar keras menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. " _Ne_ "

Dan Jimin memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Yoongi berbohong padanya.

"Oh, makan yang banyak Yoongi hyung…" Jimin memutus sambungan teleponnya dan Yoongi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

Jimin meremas kuat ponsel ditangannya, mati-matian menahan cemburu dan kecewa yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yoongi hyung berbohong…" Jungkook membolakan matanya tak percaya setelah berhasil mencuri dengan isi percakapan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Apa disini ada pintu keluar yang lain?" Jimin menegakkan kepalanya, tidak ingin cengeng dan dikasihani.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Jungkook, bawa Jimin keluar pintu belakang, aku akan membayar tagihannya dulu." Putus Taehyung.

.

.

.

Lebih dari tiga jam Taehyung dan Jungkook membiarkan Jimin menangis dikamar Jungkook. Mereka memutuskan membawa Jimin kerumah Jungkook atas permintaan Jungkook sendiri. Dia tidak tega melihat Jimin menangis sendiri dirumah sendirian.

"Hyung, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya aku tidak usah saja mengajak Jimin bertemu" sesal Jungkook.

"Dan membiarkan Jimin dibohongi ?" Taehyung memeluk bahu Jungkook yang menyender padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Yoongi hyung akan berbohong…" cicit Jungkook.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik tau dari awalkan? Anggap saja ini pelajaran untuk Jimin agar tidak sembarangan menyukai orang lain dan mau-mau saja diajak berkencan tanpa tau apa-apa soal orang itu"

Ini yang selalu disukai Jungkook, dibalik sifat anehnya, Taehyung adalah orang yang berpikiran dewasa dan cukup tenang dalam mengendalikan situasi dan mengambil kesimpulan.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga Jimin capek sendiri dan berhenti menangis. Biarkan saja. Ini pelajaran untuknya agar semakin dewasa dalam bersikap" ucap Taehyung.

"Tapi kasihan Jimin. Dia menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik…"

"Tumben sekali?" Taehyung terkekeh.

"Hyung! sahabatmu sedang patah hati, kau malah begini" Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Ne… Ne… jadi aku harus apa? Membelai kepalanya sampai tertidur? Begitu?"

"Awas saja kalau hyung berani begitu" Jungkook menunjukan kepalan tangannya pada Taehyung.

"Coba lihat ke kamar, apa Jimin masih menangis atau sudah pingsan" Taehyung memegang pinggang Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook berdiri.

Jungkook tidak protes, dia berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengintip Jimin di balik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Jungkook bisa melihat tangan Jimin yang tergantung mengarah lantai dan nafasnya terlihat teratur, Jungkook kembali ketempat Taehyung.

"Sudah tidur…" Lapor Jungkook.

"Baguslah. Kenapa tidak daritadi saja tidurnya…" Taehyung merentangkan tangannya, mereganggkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Dasar tidak berperasaan!" Jungkook berjalan kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung kebingungan.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disofa yang ada di kamarnya, tangannya sibuk bermain dengan remote TV ditangannya dan memencet asal remote itu. Saat sibuk dengan remotenya, Jungkook merasa seperti ada getaran disofa, Jungkook mencari ke kiri dan kanan, dan matanya melihat ponsel berwana silver terselip diantara dengan sofa. Itu bukan ponselnya.

Jungkook mengambil ponsel yang masih berkelap-kelip menunjukan sebuah panggilan dengan _ID Caller 'Mine'_ tertera dilayarnya.

"Ponsel Jimin?" Jungkook menimbang-nimbang ponsel ditangannya. Apa dia harus membangunkan Jimin atau tidak untuk menerima panggilan telepon ini. Saat badannya berbalik melihat Jimin yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membiarkan panggilan itu.

Sepuluh kali dan Jungkook mulai kesal dengan si penelepon itu. Dia tidak tega harus membangunkan Jimin, tapi juga sudah emosi dengan ponsel Jimin yang tidak berhenti bergetar.

"Bagaimana ini? Angkat saja?" Jungkook melirik lagi kebelakang dimana Jimin masih tertidur.

Ponsel Jimin akhirnya berhenti ordering, dengan iseng, Jungkook memencet tombol bulat diponsel Jimin dan ponsel itu menunjukan _wallpaper_ Jimin, dimana ada foto seorang laki-laki yang manjadi _wallpaper_ itu, hanya bagian belakang tubuhnya saja yang terlihat dan Jungkook tidak perlu berpikir tujuh kali untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel Jimin.

"Dia benar-benar menyukai Yoongi hyung? _Daebak_!" Guman Jungkook takjub. "Lalu, siapa si _Mine_ ini?" guman Jungkook lagi.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah menghubungi Jimin berkali-kali sejak sore tapi Jimin tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Yoongi mencari Jimin di kampus dan dari info yang Yoongi dapat dari Kai, kelas mereka sudah berkahir bahkan sebelum makan siang.

Yoongi kembali mencoba menghubungi Jimin entah untuk yang keberapa kali, tapi hasilnya masih sama. Tidak di angkat. Yoongi berjalan mondar-mandir di studionya, merasa tidak tenang sebelum Jimin mengangkat teleponnya. Yoongi bahkan pecah konsentrasi selama bekerja.

"Hoseok, apa kau sedang membuka social mediamu?" Jalan terasa buntu untuk Yoongi, dia bahkan menelpon Hoseok untuk mencari Jimin, seolah Hoseok bisa tau Jimin ada dimana.

" _Huh? Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan social media?"_ diseberang telepon, Hoseok mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau melihat Jimin?"

" _Huh_?"

"Ck, apa kau ada melihat update terbaru dari Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi tak sabar.

" _Bung, ada apa denganmu?"_

"Jawab saja!"

" _Tidak_ "

"Ya sudah" Yoongi memutus sambung teleponnya dan Hoseok.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa. Mulai berpikir apa hal yang kira-kira di lakukannya sampai Jimin marah dan tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya, tapi lebih dari itu, Yoongi khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jimin.

Yoongi kembali teringat kejadian kemarin saat Yoongi membawa Jimin ke studio, Jimin memang sudah aneh dan tidak manja padanya hari itu, dan hari ini, Jimin benar-benar hilang kontak dengannya sudah lebih dari enam jam. Biasanya Jimin akan mengiriminya pesan untuk mengingatkan jam makan, atau hanya pesan-pesan lain yang mengatakan kalau dia merindukan Yoongi. Ini benar-benar aneh untuk Yoongi yang mulai terbiasa dengan Jimin yang selalu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil darinya.

Jimin terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Suasana kamar itu gelap, hanya pencahayaan remang dari luar jendela yang menerangi kamar sedikit. Jimin terduduk diatas ranjang, mengucek mata dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat membuka pintu, Jimin bisa melihat Taehyung yang sedang makan cemilan dengan Jungkook sambil menonton. Jungkook berbalik dan melihat Jimin yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka, menyambar makanan dari tangan Taehyung untuk kemudian duduk di sofa tunggal sambil mengunyah cemilan.

"Aku lapar" Jimin mengeluh.

"Ada makanan di dapur…" Jungkook sebagai tuan rumah menjawab.

"Kau tak apa?" Taehyung melirik Jimin, wajahnya seolah mengejek Jimin dengan patah hatinya yang menyedihkan.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, kau mau ku tinju?" Jimin berucap dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Huh? Wahh aku takut sekali…" Taehyung kembali mengejek Jimin.

"Hentikan, hyung" Jungkook memperingati.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Rasanya badanku mau patah" Jimin merenggangkan badannya.

"Antarkan Jimin, hyung" perintah Jungkook.

"Ya sudah. Ayo. Sekalian kau juga pulang" Taehyung berdiri dan mengecup kepala Jungkook.

Taehyung mengantarkan Jimin tepat didepan gerbang, tanpa mengucapkan basa-basi, Jimin langsung turun dan Taehyung langsung berlalu begitu saja. Saat Jimin akan membuka pagar, sinar lampu mobil menyilaukan mata Jimin, dan saat Jimin berbalik, dadanya berdebar keras. Mobil Yoongi sudah muncul didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Jiminie…" Yoongi berlari kecil kearah Jimin yang mematung didepan pagar. Kepala Jimin menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yoongi. Rasa kecewa dan cemburu kembali menyerbu Jimin tanpa bisa Jimin cegah.

"Kemana saja?" Yoongi memegang bahu Jimin dan sebelah tangannya berada disisi wajah Jimin.

Jimin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat, mencium wangi parfum yang tersisa di tubuh Yoongi. Jimin tidak menangis, Yoongi sudah memintanya untuk tidak menangis didepannya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Dalam setengah jam aku sudah ratusan kali menyangkal dan mencoba membenarkan ucapan Taehyung tentang perasaanku yang konyol, tapi tidak bisa…" Jimin memulai.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi mengernyit heran.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Yoongi hyung sampai rasanya sakit sekali…"

"Jiminie?" Yoongi mencoba merenggangkan pelukannya pada Jimin, tapi Jimin kembali memeluknya erat.

"Maaf sudah memaksakan perasaanku padamu hyung…" Jimin mengurai pelukannya pada Yoongi, memegang kedua sisi wajah Yoongi yang terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap Jimin.

Jimin menutup matanya dan mengikis jarak antara dia dan Yoongi. Jimin mencium Yoongi dalam dan lama, seolah itu adalah hari terakhir Jimin bisa mencium Yoongi. Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Jimin mengelus bibir Yoongi yang basah dengan jarinya dan tersenyum sendu.

"Mulai sekarang, hyung tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku. Maaf sudah memaksakan perasaanku padamu, sampai hyung harus berbohong untukku. Yoongi hyung, mulai sekarang, ayo kembali berteman…."

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak tau hal apa yang sudah memasukki kepalanya sampai dia berada dirumah sakit pada malam hari seperti ini. Setelah menelepon Hoseok untuk memastikan Seokjin ada di ruamh sakit, Namjoon langsung tancap gas tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Saat sampai di parkiran rumah sakit, Namjoon sudah bertekat akan menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu. Entah kenapa Namjoon merasa harus menjelaskannya pada Seokjin dan keberanian dan tekat Namjoon yang setinggi langit itu langsung runtuh begitu melihat pintu kaca rumah sakit. Nyalinya ciut. Namjoon sudah akan kabur saat merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dokter Seokjin!

"Namjoon? Ada apa kesini malam-malam? Siapa yang sakit?" Seokjin memberondong Namjoon dengan pertanyaan.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jas dokter sialan! Kenapa Seokjin menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih menarik saat mengenakan jas dokternya?.

"A-.. ah, ya, tidak ada" jawab Namjoon kacau.

"Huh? Namjoon, kau oke?"

"Huh? Ya, aku… Dokter Seokjin, aku"

"Namjoon, masuk dulu, disini dingin…" Seokjin memegang siku Namjoon untuk membimbing Namjoon masuk ke gedung rumah sakit.

Namjoon merasa nyawanya sudah tercabut dari kepala, Seokjin menyentuhnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Seokjin melepas tangannya dari siku Namjoon dan berdiri di hadapan Namjoon.

Namjoon berusaha menenangkan dirinya, cukup dia menjadi konyol dua kali di hadapan Seokjin. Tidak boleh terjadi lagi kali ini.

"Ini soal kemarin, Seokjin-ssi" mulai Namjoon setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya.

"Huh?"

"Soal club itu…" guman Namjoon pelan.

"Ah… iya" Seokjin mengingatnya sekarang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini berkepanjangan, soal kemarin itu, club itu, aku sedang gugup dan sembarangan memarkirkan mobil milikmu" Aku Namjoon.

"Dan?" Seokjin berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon, meskipun Seokjin tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Namjoon mau repot-repot menjelaskan ini padanya. Seingatnya dia tidak melarang Yoongi berteman dengan Namjoon, lalu apa?

"Ya.. aku gugup, jadi aku sembarangan…" ucap Namjoon kembali gugup saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap mata Seokjin yang terlihat bingung. _God_ , itu manis sekali… Batin Namjoon berteriak frustasi.

"Gugup kenapa?" Seokjin makin bingung kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Namjoon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, tangannya naik menyentuh bahu Seokjin yang terlihat kaget dengan tindakan Namjoon padanya.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin melirik kesekeliling rumah sakit yang Nampak masih ramai.

"Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham. Aku bukan orang yang suka pergi ke club, aku hanya gugup, dan itu karena kau ada di dekatku" Namjoon berucap tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dia kelepasan bicara dan dengan refleks tangannya terlepas dari bahu Seokjin yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

Keadaan berubah canggung, Seokjin terlihat bingung sementara Namjoon ingin lari, berganti nama dan kewarganegaraan nya sangkin malunya.

"To-tolong katakan sesuatu Seokjin-ssi.." Pinta Namjoon diantara suasan canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"A-aku masih ada pekerjaan…." Seokjin membungkuk di depan Namjoon dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Namjoon yang melongo melihat Seokjin. Seokjin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Seokjin, kau sudah punya dua anak….

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Yoongi kembali teringat kejadian seminggu lalu dimana Jimin memintanya kembali menjadi teman dan menghilang dibalik pagar rumahnya. Yoongi terdiam lebih dari setengah jam didalam mobil tanpa menyalakan mesin sama sekali, mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi antara dirinya dan Jimin.

Yoongi meletakkan pulpen yang digenggamnya untuk menulis lirik dan meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya pusing, otaknya buntu hanya karena memikirkan alasan Jimin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Yoongi sadar, sangat sadar dia begitu merindukan Jimin-nya. Setiap hari Yoongi mencoba menghubungi Jimin tapi tidak ada satu pun panggilan Yoongi yang diangkat. Yoongi juga mencari Jimin dikampus tapi Jimin seolah hilang. Seolah semua kembali ke awal dimana Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Jimin berkeliaran dikampusnya.

Jimin menghindari Yoongi mati-matian selama di kampus. Demi melancarkan usahanya dalam melupakan Yoongi, Jimin bahkan bertanya jadwal kelas Yoongi pada Namjoon untuk menghindari Yoongi. Jimin takut, saat dia melihat Yoongi, Jimin akan memohon pada Yoongi agar kembali dan kembali terlihat konyol. Jimin bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah Jungkook, menolak ponselnya untuk dikembalikan padanya. Dia tidak ingin teringat pada Yoongi, setidaknya jangan sekarang, dia masih menata hatinya agar bisa melupakan perasaannya yang kata Taehyung 'Konyol'.

Jimin bahkan membuat Chanyeol bingung karena tidak pernah bertanya soal Min Yoongi lagi padanya.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Mau bercerita?" Hoseok duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang terlihat seperti orang bingung belakangan ini.

"Hobi, kalau seseorang memutuskanmu tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa melihat Hoseok sama sekali. Matanya sibuk menatap lurus pada jalanan diluar, disamping kaca.

"Kalau itu aku, aku tidak akan bisa menerima begitu saja. Kalau ingin putus, harus ada alasan yang jelas. Bahkan alasan ingin putus karena bosan, lebih baik daripada tidak tau alasannya sama sekali" Hoseok melirik kearah pandangan Yoongi dimana hanya ada mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa itu tidak terlihat memalukan?"

"Persetan. Itu lebih baik daripada mati penasaran" Hoseok meminum kopi dingin didepannya tanpa minat. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang?"

Yoongi melihat Hoseok yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan bahasan mereka kali ini. "Tentang Jimin" jawab Yoongi akhirnya.

"Jimin? Jimin dan?"

"Jimin dan aku" Yoongi mengangkat bahunya sekali.

"Kau dan Jimin?" Hoseok menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia memutuskanku tanpa alasan yang jelas…"

"Kapan kalian pacaran?" Hoseok terkejut dan mengernyit kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin mengambil ponselmu kembali?" tidak ada basa-basi pembuka begitu Jungkook melihat Jimin berada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Ne. Kenapa kau tidak memberikan ponselku pada Taehyung saja? Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang kerumah mu, kan?" Jimin mendorong Jungkook pelan dan berjalan masuk kerumah Jungkook tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Kau memutuskan Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, malah bertanya balik pada Jimin.

Jimin membeku begitu nama Yoongi disebut-sebut.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksakan perasaanku padanya dan membuat Yoongi hyung menjadi seorang pembohong untuk menjaga perasaanku" jawab Jimin pelan, dadanya berdebar keras tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

"Kau bahkan masih membelanya setelah dia berbohong padamu? Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta atau benar-benar bodoh?" Jungkook berjalan kedepan Jimin dan berkacak pinggang. Geram sendiri karena Jimin masih saja memposisikan Yoongi sebagai pihak yang benar.

"Mana ponselku?" gantian Jimin yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook melengos pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Jimin sama sekali. Dengan kesal Jungkook membanting pintu kamarnya saat keluar lagi dari kamar dengan ponsel Jimin ditangannya. "Si bodoh itu…" Jungkook berucap geram.

"Ini ponselmu" Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin dan meletakan ponsel Jimin ditelapak tangan Jimin.

"Terimakasih" Jimin berbalik, ingin pergi begitu Jungkook menahan bahunya. "Apalagi?" Jimin mengernyit heran.

"Selama seminggu ini si ' _Mine_ ' meneleponmu setiap hari" lapor Jungkook.

Jimin tersentak, dadanya berdebar lagi. Yoongi menghubunginya setiap hari? Selama seminggu ini?.

"Siapa dia?" Jungkook bertanya lagi karena Jimin terlihat terkejut dan hal itu membuat Jungkook penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Jimin menolak menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi, Park Jimin. Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

Sebenarnya, jauh didalam hatinya, perasaan bersalah seolah sedang mengarahkan pedang tepat kejantung Jungkook, membuat Jungkook merasa hampir mati karena merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dan Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi seorang pembohong demi menjaga perasaanku. Aku sudah jawab kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta penjelasannya lebih dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan?"

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti diriku sendiri lebih dari ini. Memangnya aku siapa jika di banding orang itu? Aku hanya orang yang datang ke kehidupan Yoongi hyung, menyatakan perasaanku dan membuat Yoongi hyung menerima perasaanku dalam waktu singkat. Kau pikir aku bisa sebanding dengannya? Aku tidak ada apa-apanya!" Jimin berucap asal. Dadanya sesak, rasa cemburu itu belum juga padam dalam dadanya malah semakin berkobar dan berakhir dengan tangisan , lagi.

"Y-ya! Kenapa kau menangis lagi?" Jungkook panic dan menarik Jimin agar duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis lagi. Sia-sia sudah usahanya selama ini menghindari Yoongi. Begitu Jimin tau kalau Yoongi menghubunginya setiap hari, Jimin merasa tembok rapuh yang sedang dibangunnya hancur begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk Jimin berlindung dan sembunyi. Kenyataan menghantamnya keras kalau dia merindukan Yoongi-nya.

"Maaf, karena aku…."

"Bukan salahmu." Potong Jimin sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Jungkook, ini…" tanpa Jimin dan Jungkook duga, Yoongi muncul dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Bukan hanya Yoongi, Jimin dan Jungkook mendadak terdiam dengan kehadiran Yoongi yang tiba-tiba.

"Jimin…" panggil Yoongi pelan.

Detik saat suara berat Yoongi yang menyebut nama Jimin terdengar ditelinga Jimin, saat itu juga seluruh tembok pertahanan Jimin hancur tanpa sisa. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal perasaannya lagi, Yoongi memang memiliki tempat khusus dihatinya.

"Jungkook, aku perlu bicara dengan Jimin" Yoongi meletakkan buku yang dibawanya diatas meja ruang tamu, berjalan kearah Jimin yang duduk tegang disamping Jungkook dan mengambil telapak tangan Jimin untuk digenggam.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Jimin menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya terburu-buru dan ikut berjalan mengekori Yoongi dari belakang, meninggalkan Jungkook yang sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Yoongi membawa Jimin masuk kemobilnya, setelah memasangkan _seatbelt_ Jimin, Yoongi menginjak gas dan berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Jungkook.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedari tadi terus diam.

Yoongi memasuki parkiran bawah tanah agensi tempat dia bekerja, keadaan cukup lengang, hanya ada satu security yang terlihat berkeliling disekitar mobil-mobil yang terparkir.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya" Yoongi melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan mengarahkan badannya pada Jimin yang duduk menunduk disampingnya.

"Apa maksudnya, hyung?"

"Kau memutuskan hubungan kita tiba-tiba, apa yang salah?" Yoongi berucap tenang, berbeda jauh dengan dadanya yang berdebar. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Jimin didetik pertama matanya melihat Jimin lagi setelah seminggu, tapi keadaan membuat Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi.

Jimin tersentak. Jimin tau Yoongi pasti akan bertanya soal ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hyung terpaksa menjalin hubungan denganku…" cicit Jimin.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tau hyung masih memiliki perasaan pada seseorang dimasa lalu hyung"

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku, Park Jimin?" Yoongi memandang tajam pada Jimin yang masih menunduk dalam.

Secepat kilat, Jimin langsung memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa Yoongi sedang menuduh Jimin? Apa Yoongi terpengaruh dengan gossip yang beredar di kampus?.

"Kalau aku mempermainkanmu, aku tidak akan menangisimu hyung. Apa kau sedang menuduhku sekarang?"

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Yoongi hyung berubah jadi pembohong karena aku! Aku tau Yoongi hyung tidak pergi dengan Namjoon hyung saat itu… aku tau. Hyung berbohong, hyung bertemu dengannya! Aku ada disana hyung! aku melihat semuanya!" Jimin menaikan suaranya. Rasa kecewa dan marah yang sudah ditahannya mendadak mendobrak dan keluar begitu saja.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Yoo Kihyun! Hyung bertemu dengannya saat itu!" Jimin bergetar hebat menahan tangisnya agar tidak berubah menjadi raungan.

Yoongi tersentak. Dia memang berbohong tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saat itu Yoongi hanya merasa dia harus berbohong agar hubungannya dan Jimin tidak ada masalah. Tapi semua menjadi sangat salah begitu Yoongi mengetahui faktanya.

"Kenapa hyung?" Jimin mengusap kasar pipinya yang dialiri air mata, memandang Yoongi penuh tuntutan penjelas.

Yoongi terdiam, tidak tau cara menjelaskan semuanya pada Jimin.

"Maaf sudah meninggikan suaraku, hyung. Kita lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin hyung hilang dari hidupku, aku ingin kita tetap berteman." Putus Jimin. Dadanya sesak karena tidak ada sangkalan apapun dari Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tau kalau hal itu menyakitimu…" Yoongi bersuara pelan. "Aku memang bersalah karena sudah berbohong soal hal itu. Tapi, aku dan Kihyun sudah lama berakhir…"

"Lagu yang hyung ciptakan bahkan seluruhnya tentang dia…" Jimin tersenyum sendu. Dia tidak ingin hal ini berakhir buruk untuknya dan Yoongi, tapi Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tidak ingin ada perasaan yang mengganjal lagi dihatinya.

"Itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Lagu mana yang kau dengar? Itu memang tentang dia, tapi lagu manapun yang kau dengar itu, itu sudah ku buat beberapa tahun yang lalu… jauh sebelum kita bertemu" Yoongi memandang setir didepannya.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak perlu dibahas lagi, aku…"

"Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, apa tidak bisa?" Yoongi menunduk dalam. Jujur saja, dia memang ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dan Jimin, dia tidak ingin Jimin pergi darinya, apalagi setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung, aku…"

"Aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku dan Kihyun sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Saat itu kami bertemu karena tidak sengaja bertemu dan dia mengajakku untuk bicara. Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk bicara lagi, toh kami sudah baik-baik saja dan sudah punya pasangan masing-masing, kami hanya bicara sebentar karena aku harus pergi bekerja dan Kihyun juga bertemu kekasihnya. Aku hanya tidak tau kenapa aku memilih berbohong dan berakhir menyakitimu…" jelas Yoongi.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih? Bagaimana perasaan hyung saat tau dia punya kekasih?" Jimin memandang Yoongi tepat dimata.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa" Yoongi memandang lurus pada mobil yang terparkir di depan mobilnya.

"Kenapa hyung berbohong padaku waktu itu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin aku merasa sangat bersalah karena bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat hubungan kita rusak karena hal itu, tapi aku malah mengacau…" sesal Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam. Yoongi memang salah karena berbohong, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoongi, Jimin mau tidak mau merasakan hangat di dadanya. Secara tidak langsung, Yoongi mengakui Jimin sebagai kekasihnya dan itu membuat Jimin memerah tanpa sadar.

"Apa hyung masih memiliki perasaan padanya?" Jimin memandang sendu pada Yoongi lagi.

"Tidak ada. Sama sekali."

"Kenapa hyung bisa sampai bertahun-tahun tidak punya kekasih setelah putus dengannya?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuat dada ku berdebar menyenangkan saat itu dan aku baru menemukanmu sekarang…"

Jimin memerah. Bolehkan Jimin melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan menghujani Yoongi dengan ciuman diseluruh wajahnya? Karena… euh… Yoongi yang seperti ini jarang sekali muncul.

"Jiminie, apa kau mau memaafkanku? Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku, bahkan aku akan mengajakmu bertemu Kihyun agar kau percaya kalau kami sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan meminta Kihyun menjelaskan apa saja yang kami bicarakan saat itu" Yoongi hanya berani menatap Jimin tanpa berani menyentuhnya. "Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi…"

Jimin merasa kakinya lemas, dadanya makin berdebar dengan gilanya. Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk kembali, itu artinya Jimin tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kan?.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan, hyung?" Jimin menggantung permintaan Yoongi sebagai hukuman karena sudah berbohong padanya.

"Aku menceritakan tentangmu…" jawab Yoongi jujur.

Jimin terdiam. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk Yoongi sekarang , tapi rasa kesal masih terasa di dadanya.

"Bisakah kita kembali bersama?" Yoongi menatap tepat dibola mata Jimin. Apapun akan Yoongi lakukan asal Jimin kembali padanya. Seminggu tanpa kehadiran Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa ada yang kurang, suatu kebiasaan yang menyenangkan menghilang dan Yoongi tidak suka itu.

"Hyung tidak boleh berbohong tentang apapun lagi padaku, sekalipun itu demi menjaga perasaanku" Jimin mengajukan syarat.

"Aku janji…"

"Dan aku juga ingin bertemu Kihyun, untuk memastikan apa hyung berbohong padaku atau tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang"

.

.

.

"Yoongi, ada apa?" Kihyun mendudukan diri didepan Jimin dan Yoongi yang menunggunya disebuah café.

"Kenalkan, ini Jimin, kekasihku" Yoongi memperkenalkan Jimin dan Kihyun. "Jiminie, ini Kihyun"

Jimin membungkuk kaku didepan Kihyun. Tadinya dia hanya ingin mengetes apakah Yoongi berani mempertemukan Jimin dan Kihyun, tapi Yoongi benar-benar melakukannya. Jimin tidak tau jika Yoongi berani melakukannya. Dari sini pun Jimin bisa menilai kalau Yoongi tidak berbohong dengan penjelasannya.'

"Kekasih barumu? Sialan, selera mu tinggi juga sekarang" ucap Kihyun bercanda. "Hai, aku Kihyun" sapa Kihyun ramah.

"Ne, salam kenal Kihyun-ssi, aku Jimin" Jimin membungkuk lagi.

"Ne. Jadi, ada apa?" Kihyun memandang pada Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian.

"Tolong ceritakan semua yang aku katakan padamu minggu lalu" pinta Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

"Huh? Kau Yakin?" Kihyun menaikkan alisnya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya, apa kalian bertengkar? Mata Jimin terlihat seperti habis menangis" Tanya Kihyun penasaran.

"Ne, kami bertengkar. Aku tidak ingin Jimin salah paham pada kita berdua, jadi tolong jelaskan" Yoongi menjawab tanpa ragu, membuat Jimin ingin pulang saja karena malu.

"Ah.. maafkan aku Jimin-ssi. Minggu lalu aku tidak sengaja bertemu Yoongi dijalan dan mengajaknya ngopi sebentar. Maaf karena tidak meminta izinmu dulu, harusnya aku tidak boleh begitu…" sesal Kihyun. "Kami membicarakan tentangmu, ngomong-ngomong…" sambung Kihyun membuat Jimin makin malu.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Kihyun-ssi, aku…" Jimin berucap berantakan karena gugup.

"Aku paham, aku juga akan marah kalau kekasihku bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Tapi, tolong jangan curiga pada ku, kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kami sudah lama berpisah dan aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang" jelas Kihyun.

Jimin terdiam, merasa tidak enak pada Yoongi, terlebih pada Kihyun. Tapi ini semua karena Yoongi! Jadi salahkan saja Yoongi!.

"Maafkan aku…" cicit Jimin tak enak hati.

"Anio! Jangan minta maaf, ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak mengajak Yoongi ngopi. Kalian jadi bertengkar karena aku…" Kihyun menggenggam tangan Jimin yang tergeletak diatas meja. Mengelus tangan Jimin penuh penyesalan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau aku akan menendangmu sekarang juga" Yoongi memandang tajam pada tangan Jimin yang dilingkupi tangan Kihyun diatas meja.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengantarkan Jimin pulang saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Jimin sudah melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya dan bersiap turun sampai tangan Yoongi menarik bahunya pelan.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada mata Jimin diantara remangnya suasana mobil.

"Ne hyung?" Jimin bertanya bingung.

"Jiminie, tolong kembali padaku…" pinta Yoongi serius.

Jimin berdebar keras, Jimin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Dengan gugup, Jimin mengangguk.

Yoongi merasa lega. Benar-benar lega. Jimin-nya kembali. "Terimakasih…" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin. "Masuklah, sudah malam…"

"Hati-hati dijalan, hyung…" Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah tersenyum hangat menatap punggung Jimin yang menghilang di balik pagar.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung menatap Namjoon yang sejak berada dikelas seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi selalu tidak jadi.

"Eum… hyung… apa…"

"Bicara yang benar, kau membuatku bingung" Yoongi makin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa, Seokjin-ssi… maksudku, Ahjussi, Appa-mu ada bicara sesuatu tentang ku?" Tanya Namjoon hati-hati.

"Huh? Apa ini tentang kau yang pergi ke club penari telanjang?" Tanya Yoongi santai.

"Kau tau, hyung?" Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, Appa-ku bilang kau pergi kesana. Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang mesum seperti itu?" Yoongi memandang risih pada Namjoon.

"Ya! Jangan salah paham, waktu itu aku hanya gugup karena…" Namjoon langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari dia nyaris saja keceplosan. Bisa-bisa Yoongi memecatnya menjadi sahabat detik itu juga.

"Karena?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa minat.

"Karena aku… ah, sudahlah! Intinya aku tidak begitu. Apa saja yang Appa-mu katakan tentangku, hyung?" Namjoon bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak ada. dia hanya bilang tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu, memberi tumpangan, kau berhenti di club malam, dan Appa-ku hanya mengingatkan agar aku tidak sepertimu, begitu saja" cerita Yoongi, singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Aku bersumpah, itu tidak seperti yang Appa-mu duga hyung…"

"Aku tau. Aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak awal masuk kuliah, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau tabiatmu…"

"Syukurlah kau percaya padaku, hyung…" ucap Namjoon lega.

Saat sedang menuju parkiran, ponsel Yoongi berbunyi, ada panggilan dari Appa-nya masuk ke ponselnya.

"Ne Appa.." Yoongi menempelkan ponsel ketelinga sambil merogoh tas ranselnya mencari kunci mobilnya.

" _Yoongi, bisa jemput Yoonji? Appa ada rapat dadakan di rumah sakit jadi tidak bisa menjemput Yoonji. Kau sudah pulang kuliah?"_

"Aku ada pekerjaan di studio, Appa. Bagaimana ini…" Yoongi mengernyit kebingungan. Kasihan Yoonji kalau tidak ada yang menjemput, tapi pekerjaannya juga sudah menunggu.

" _Apa tidak bisa terlambat sebentar? Jemput Yoonji dulu baru ke studio_?"

"Tidak bisa Appa, hari ini sajangnim akan mengevaluasi pekerjaan kami…"

" _Bagaimana ini…"_ Ucap Seokjin terdengar khawatir.

"Bagaimana ya? Ah, aku akan minta tolong Namjoon menjemput Yoonji" Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Namjoon, kau tidak kemana-mana kan setelah ini? Bisa tolong jemput Yoonji? Setelah itu antar saja Yoonji kerumah sakit tempat Hoseok _koas_. Tolong ya…" Yoongi menatap Namjoon minta tolong.

"Huh? Oh… oke…" ucap Namjoon gugup. Menjemput Yoonji? mengantar kerumah sakit tempat Hoseok koas, berarti ke rumah sakit tempat Seokjin bekerja, itu artinya Namjoon punya alasan untuk bertemu Seokjin. Namjoon berusaha terlihat tenang, padahal dalam hati dia ingin memeluk Yoongi karena sudah memberi alasan untuk Namjoon bisa bertemu Seokjin.

"Appa, Namjoon sudah setuju akan menjemput Yoonji, nanti Namjoon akan mengantarkan Yoonji kerumah sakit. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

" _Namjoon yang itu?"_ Seokjin memastikan.

"Ne, yang pergi ke club malam itu…" ucap Yoongi menjelaskan.

" _O..oh, oke. Sampaikan ucapan terimakasih Appa padanya. Jangan lupa makan siang, Yoongi-ya"_ ucap Seokjin.

"Ne, Appa. Sampai bertemu di rumah" Yoongi menutup panggilan teleponnya dan Seokjin dan beralih menatap Namjoon yang berdiri disamping mobilnya. "Appa-ku bilang terimakasih. Kemarikan ponselmu…"

Tanpa bertanya, Namjoon menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi terlihat mengetik sesuatu diponselnya, kemudian mengembalikan ponsel milik Namjoon setelah selesai mengetik sederet angka dilayar ponsel Namjoon.

"Apa ini?" Namjoon mengernyit bingung.

"Nomor ponsel Appa-ku. Hubungi saja saat kau sudah dirumah sakit. Ku tinggal, oke? Tolong jemput adikku, jangan lupa…" Yoongi menepuk bahu Namjoon dua kali dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Saat melihat mobil Yoongi sudah meninggalkan pelataran parkir kampus, Namjoon ber-yes ria seperti orang yang menang lotre. Setelah menyimpan nomor ponsel Seokjin di ponselnya, Namjoon langsung berlari menuju mobilnya untuk menjemput Yoonji dari sekolah.

"Yoonji, Appa datang…" ucap Namjoon entah pada siapa. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai berkhayal terlalu jauh, gays….

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ssi, apa kau punya kekasih?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar santai itu membuat Yoongi terlonjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Ne sajangnim?" Yoongi bertanya untuk memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Oh, ne sajangnim…" jawabYoongi jujur. Suasana mendadak canggung untuk Yoongi, sementara beberapa produser yang masuk dalam satu tim dengan Yoongi mulai bersiul-siul menggoda Yoongi.

"Teman kampusmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum, ikut menggoda Yoongi yang blak-blakan mengaku punya kekasih.

"Ne sajangnim…" jawab Yoongi lagi.

"Sajangnim tidak mau bertanya tentang pacar baruku?" salah satu tim produser bersuara.

"Aku sudah tau, dan lagi, aku tidak penasaran dengan deretan pacar-pacarmu…" jawab Chanyeol cuek disambut tawa mengejek dari para tim produser lain.

"Siapa namanya?" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Yoongi. Kalau Yoongi berani menyebut nama lain selain adiknya, Chanyeol berjanji akan menjauhkan Yoongi sejauh-jauhnya dari Jimin.

"Park Jimin, sajangnim…"

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau hanya punya satu pacar? Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Jadi, selain Park Jimin, siapa lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya santai, seolah itu hanya pertanyaan biasa diantara sesame pria.

"Aku tidak punya yang lain, sajangnim…"

"Ya, Min Yoongi, bagaimana bisa kau Cuma punya satu pacar? Lihat Jiyo, dia punya dua pacar, kalau kau mau tahu…" ucap Chanyeol memanasi.

Yoongi melihat kearah Jiyo yang menaik turunkan alisnya saat namanya disebut Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada, sajangnim. Aku hanya punya Jimin…" jawab Yoongi mulai merasa santai. Tidak seperti bayangannya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang gampang dekat dengan orang lain. Dia bahkan akrab dengan semua produser di agensi miliknya.

"Tidak ada rencana menambah kekasih?" pertanyaan Chanyeol ini terkesan bercanda, tapi Chanyeol jelas-jelas sedang menebar ranjau untuk Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal yang seperti itu, sajangnim…" jawab Yoongi pasti.

"Oh ya? Kau muda, tampan, dan punya uang. Aku rasa punya dua pacar bukan hal sulit untukmu" Chanyeol makin menebar ranjaunya disekeliling Yoongi.

"Aku rasa, kekasihku saja sudah cukup, Sajangnim" jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, jangan munafik begitu, punya dua pacar itu menyenangkan…" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, enggan menanggapi lagi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau begitu menyayangi kekasihmu. Beruntung sekali kalau kau benar-benar setia padanya" Chanyeol mulai mengorek informasi.

"Aku yang harusnya beruntung karena dia mau jadi kekasihku, sajangnim…"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Jika Chanyeol melihat penampilan Yoongi, rasa-rasanya Yoongi bukanlah orang yang betah dengan satu orang saja. Tapi setelah mencari tahu dari beberapa produser yang bekerja dengan Yoongi, mereka hanya pernah mendengar nama Jimin yang terucap dari mulut Yoongi. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu Yoongi tunggu pesan dan teleponnya untuk membuat Yoongi makin semangat bekerja.

"Ah, kau orang yang membosankan…." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

Wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan di mata Yoongi, tapi dalam hati Chanyeol bersyukur karena Jimin tidak salah memilih kekasih. Sial sekali Min Yoongi ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya kaka-kaka….

*ketjup satoe-satoe*


	9. Chapter 9

"Kenapa hyung mengajakku kencan sekarang?" Jimin bertanya sambil menyendokan busa kopi kedalam mulutnya.

"Besok aku harus ke Busan bersama sutradara, mencari lokasi pemotretan sekalian lokasi syuting video klip grup yang sedang kami tangani" jawab Yoongi sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hyung kan produser? Kenapa ikut-ikutan pergi?" Jimin terdengar tidak setuju.

"Joohyun hyung minta tolong untuk ku temani, sayang." Yoongi berucap santai.

"Hanya pergi berdua?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Ne"

"Hyung tidak ku izinkan pergi!"

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Dari semua karyawan yang bekerja untuk hyung di agensi, kenapa harus Yoongi hyung pergi ke Busan?" Jimin berdiri didepan Chanyeol sambil melipat tangan di dada. Dia ingin protes, tidak peduli sekalipun Chanyeol baru saja mendudukan bokongnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"KarenaYoongi yang di ajak pergi?" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyenderkan lehernya disandaran punggung sofa yang sedikit menonjol.

"Hyung! besok itu jadwal kencan ku dengan Yoongi hyung. Kenapa hyung mengizinkan Yoongi hyung pergi dengan si sutradara itu?"

"Mereka hanya pergi satu hari satu malam, kenapa kau harus protes begini? Kalian bisa kencan lain waktu, kan?" Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya, menatap Jimin yang sedang mematainya dengan tajam.

"Hyung! Yoongi hyung itu sibuk, dia harus ke kampus pagi hari dan sorenya harus bekerja. Bukannya adik ipar hyung itu hebat sekali? astaga… aku bangga sekali padanya…" Jimin berucap tidak nyambung dengan topic di awal. "Ah, aku sampai lupa sangkin bangganya pada Yoongi hyung. Hyung harus membatalkan kepergian Yoongi hyung ke Busan! Besok itu jadwalnya Jiminie! Hari sabtu dan minggu itu waktunya aku dan Yoongi hyung kencan!" Jimin melanjutkan protesnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kru lain sedang ada urusan untuk keperluan debut idol baru, Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan rekaman lagu bersama para idol itu, jadi hanya jadwal Yoongi yang sedikit longgar" jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi besok dan lusa itu harinya JIMINIE!" Jimin berkeras.

"Sudahlah, tidak kencan juga tidak akan masalah, kan?"

"Tentu saja masalah! Aku perlu tau apa saja yang sudah dilakukan adik ipar Hyung selama kami tidak bertemu dan Yoongi hyung bisa punya waktu bertemu dengan ku cukup lama hanya di hari sabtu dan Minggu!"

"Hari minggu sore mereka juga sudah pulang…" tambah Chanyeol.

"Ah, dan lagi, kenapa Yoongi hyung hanya pergi berdua dengan sutradara itu?" Jimin masih setia berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

"Astaga, kalau sudah menyangkut Yoongi kau menjadi cerewet sekali. Yoongi besok akan menyusul ke Busan, sutradaranya sudah lebih dulu berangkat sore tadi dan mereka hanya berdua karena memang hanya perlu dua orang saja untuk mengurus tempat yang akan dipakai selama syuting" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Mereka menginap di satu kamar?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Ani"

"Dimana mereka akan menginap?"

"Tentu saja di hotel milik Appa. Biayanya gratis" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jimin yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Apa sutradara itu sudah menikah atau memiliki kekasih?" tanpa menghiraukan wajah jengah Chanyeol, Jimin bertanya lagi.

"Belum menikah dan soal memiliki kekasih, ku rasa Joohyun sudah punya kekasih. Ya, mereka tidak di satu kamar, pertanyaan mu seolah-olah kau ini adalah istri yang mencurigai suaminya pergi untuk berselingkuh saja." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Ini namanya antisipasi, hyung." Jimin membela diri. "Dan aku masih tetap ingin Hyung membatalkan keberangkatan Yoongi hyung besok!"

"Tidak bisa Jiminie…." Chanyeol berucap lelah.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Hyung! besok itu…."

"Astagaaaa…." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ya sudah, besok kau boleh ikut Yoongi ke Busan. Yoongi akan tidur dengan Joohyun dan kau tidur sendiri! Terserah mau terima atau tidak"

"Jinja?" Jimin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ne. Tapi kau dan Yoongi tidak boleh tidur di kamar yang sama"

"Kalau begitu, hyung harus menelepon Yoongi hyung dan bilang padanya untuk membawa seseorang ke Busan, sekarang" Jimin mendudukan diri merapat disamping Chanyeol. Wajahnya berbinar senang, membayangkan dia akan kencan diluar kota bersama Yoongi.

"Ne" Chanyeol yang lelah menghadapi Jimin hanya mematuhi permintaan Jimin agar Jimin berhenti merengek padanya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari kantong jas miliknya, lebih dulu menghubungi sutradara yang sudah berada di Busan kalau besok Yoongi datang dengan seseorang lagi, lalu menghubungi Yoongi. Saat ponsel milik Chanyeol sedang menunggu panggilan diangkat oleh Yoongi, Jimin langsung menyambar ponsel yang tertempel ditelinga Chanyeol dan membuat ponsel itu dalam mode speakers agar Jimin juga bisa mendengar isi pembicaraan hyung nya dan Yoongi.

" _Ye, sajangnim…"_ suara berat Yoongi langsung terdengar begitu telepon itu diangkat.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku." Sahut Chanyeol "Begini Yoongi, besok kau boleh mengajak seseorang ke Busan untuk menemanimu di perjalanan. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Joohyun untuk mengajak temannya atau pacarnya atau siapapun menemaninya selama di Busan. Aku rasa kalian butuh teman, mengingat kalian mendatangi tempat yang berbeda di Busan" jelas Chanyeol langsung ke intinya.

" _Apa tidak apa, sajangnim?"_ Tanya Yoongi ragu.

"Kalau kau mengajak pacarmu, pastikan kalian tidak tidur di kamar yang sama. Kau tidur dengan Joohyun dan teman Joohyun akan tidur dengan pacarmu, tapi aku rasa Joohyun membawa pacarnya" ucap Chanyeol, matanya melirik Jimin yang terlihat konsentrasi mendengarkan suara Yoongi disambungan telepon.

" _Ah, aku akan membawa temanku saja_ …" ucap Yoongi.

"Huh? Siapa?" Chanyeol merasa pinggangnya dicubit, saat melirik, Jimin sudah memberi kode lewat matanya yang membola yang Chanyeol sendiri tak paham apa maksudnya.

" _Teman kampus ku sajangnim, namanya Namjoon_ "

Chanyeol mengendikkan dagunya pada Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya, menanyakan maksud dari kode yang diberi Jimin lewat mata. Chanyeol melihat Jimin mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan kemudian menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Sebelum membacakan isi ponsel Jimin, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk melirik tajam kearah Jimin.

"Tapi Joohyun membawa pacarnya, kau yakin tidak ingin membawa pacarmu juga? Kalian bisa sekalian liburan bersama kan?" Chanyeol akhirnya mau tidak mau membacakan isi yang tertera dilayar ponsel Jimin.

" _Eum, aku rasa, aku akan tetap membawa Namjoon saja, Sajangnim."_

"Tapi kenapa?" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mengernyit bingung.

 _"Kalau begitu, nanti akan ku tanyakan pada pacarku dulu, sajangnim. Mungkin dia mau ikut…"_ putus Yoongi akhirnya, seterlah berpikir beberapa detik akhirnya dia memutuskan mengajak Jimin ikut bersamanya.

Jimin bersorak dalam diam disamping Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, ingat pesanku. Jangan tidur di kamar yang sama dengan pacarmu"

" _Oh, ne sajangnim…"_

"Ne, ku tutup teleponnya" Chanyeol memutus panggilan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

Chanyeol berdiri didepan Jimin yang tersenyum-senyum seperti idiot, menatapi ponselnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Isi kepala Jimin sudah meninggalkan raganya menuju Busan.

"Ya! Kau boleh ikut Yoongi pergi, tapi dengan catatan, kalian tidak boleh tidur di kamar yang sama. Kalau sampai kalian ketahuan tidur bersama, aku akan memberitahu Yoongi kalau selama ini kau melarangku memberitahu Yoongi kalau aku adalah hyung kandungmu. Kau tahu sendiri konsekuensinya kan?" ancam Chanyeol.

"Ne sajangnim…" ucap Jimin patuh sambil mengedip-ngedipkan genit kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan tiba dan Jimin sudah menunggu Yoongi untuk menjemputnya dirumah. Setelah semalam Yoongi menanyakan Jimin ingin ikut atau tidak, Jimin mengajukan syarat agar Yoongi minta izin pada orangtua Jimin- pura-pura jual mahal-, dan ajaibnya, Yoongi menyanggupinya.

Yoongi bicara langsung kepada ibu Jimin untuk minta izin, agar Jimin diperbolehkan ikut dengannya. Meskipun hanya dari sambungan telepon, tetap saja Yoongi merasa perutnya sakit dan dadanya mau meledak. Dari situ juga Yoongi baru tau kalau orangtua Jimin sedang berada di Jeju karena masalah pekerjaan, yang artinya selama ini Jimin hanya tinggal dengan hyungnya.

Saat melihat mobil yang biasa Yoongi pakai muncul di depan gerbang, Jimin memakai ranselnya dan berlari kearah gerbang dengan semangat. Saat membuka pintu gerbang, Yoongi turun dari pintu penumpang dan membuat Jimin mengernyit heran.

"Sudah siap?" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengacak poni Jimin yang terlihat bengong di depannya. "Appa yang akan mengantar kita ke stasiun…" Yoongi menjelaskan dan menggeser sedikit badannya, menunjukkan Seokjin yang duduk didepan setir sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jimin yang dibalas Jimin dengan sangat antusias.

"Hyung, Ahjussi sudah tau soal kita?" Jimin bertanya pelan.

"Sudah" Jawab Yoongi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Yoonji juga sudah tau" sambungnya dan membuat Jimin mendadak salah tingkah.

"Anak-anak, ayo, nanti kalian terlambat" Seokjin mengingatkan dari dalam mobil.

Yoongi membukakan pintu penumpang dibelakang untuk Jimin, kemudian menutupnya kembali dan kemudian Yoongi membuka pintu untuknya dan duduk disamping Seokjin.

Selama perjalanan, Jimin merasa jantungnya berdebar keras. Bersyukurlah dia karena Seokjin menerima Jimin dengan baik. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap Seokjin pada Jimin sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Seokjin tetap ramah padanya dan sering mengajak Jimin masuk kedalam obrolan mererka. Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak senang karena PAPA MERTUA sudah positif menerima kehadirannya.

"Yoongi, ingat pesan Appa" Seokjin mengingatkan Yoongi.

"Ne, Appa…" jawab Yoongi sambil memperbaiki letak ransel miliknya.

"Jiminie, jaga diri…" Seokjin mengingatkan pada Jimin sambil merangkul bahu Jimin.

"Ne Ahjussi"

"Ya sudah, Appa harus pergi, Yoonji sebentar lagi akan pulang les. Besok kabari Appa kalau kalian sudah berangkat dari Busan. Besok akan Appa jemput ke stasiun" Seokjin menepuk pelan kepala Yoongi sebelum pergi dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Jimin.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ahjussi…" Jimin mengingatkan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin yang sudah beridir disamping pintu kemudi.

Saat mobil Seokjin sudah tidak terlihat, Jimin melirik Yoongi sekilas dan tersenyum malu. Dikepalanya sudah tersusun rencana indah untuk kencan pertama mereka di luar daerah.

"Ayo" Yoongi mngulurkan tangannya pada Jimin yang menunduk, tersenyum malu-malu pada pikirannya sendiri.

Jimin mendongak dan matanya tertuju pada uluran tangan besar Yoongi padanya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jimin meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat-erat. Hanya di genggam tangannya saja oleh Yoongi, Jimin sudah senang sekali.

Di dalam kereta, Jimin memilih duduk disamping kaca, kamera sudah menggantung dilehernya dengan setia. Selama di perjalanan, Jimin sudah beberapa kali memotret jika melihat pemandangan bagus disamping kaca, sementara Yoongi memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dengan ditemani sepasang _earphone_ ditelinganya. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih dulu, sementara Jimin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tidak terasa perjalanan tiga jam lebih menuju Busan sudah dilewati dan mereka sudah sampai di stasiun Busan. Jimin melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan semangat. Ini pertama kalinya dia pergi dengan naik kereta menuju Busan, tentu saja dia terlihat sedikit, eum… norak. Tangan Yoongi sudah menggenggam erat tangan Jimin, memastikan anak itu agar tidak hilang secara tiba-tiba. Seperti yang sudah sering Yoongi alami, Jimin sering hilang ditengah keramaian karena terlalu asik melihat kesana kemari.

"Siapa yang akan menjemput kita, hyung?" Jimin bertanya penuh semangat.

"Joohyun hyung. Katanya sudah dekat stasiun" Yoongi melirik ponselnya.

"Si sutradara itu?" Jimin bertanya memastikan.

"Ne"

Saat sedang menunggu sambil berdiri didepan stasiun, ponsel Yoongi bergetar dan menunjukan nama Joohyun disana.

"Hyung?"

" _Yoongi, disebelah kanan, mobil warna abu_ " Joohyun berucap sambil melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil agar Yoongi bisa melihatnya.

Saat Yoongi melihat Joohyun yang melambaikan tangan dengan heboh, Yoongi memutuskan panggilan telepon dan menarik Jimin berjalan bersamanya menuju mobil berwarna abu.

"Wajahmu seperti tak asing" ucap Joohyun begitu Yoongi dan Jimin masuk kedalam mobil, badannya berbalik menatap Jimin sambil berpikir keras, dimana dia pernah melihat Jimin sebelumnya.

"Namanya Jimin dan dia pacarku, hyung" Ucap Yoongi sambil menatap tajam pada Joohyun yang duduk di kursi depan bersama supir yang berasal dari hotel.

"Ya! Aku bukannya sedang menggoda pacarmu, astaga… aku tidak tau kau orang yang pencemburu" Joohyun tertawa. Wajah Yoongi memang terlihat datar, tapi Joohyun tau, Yoongi merasa Joohyun sedang menggoda pacarnya dengan berkata seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar salah paham, karena Joohyun memang merasa tak asing dengan wajah Jimin.

"Aku hanya memperkenalkannya padamu, hyung" ucap Yoongi cuek.

"Ne.. ne.. oh ya, Jimin pacar Min Yoongi, aku Joohyun. Rekan satu tim pacarmu di agensi" Joohyun terkekeh saat Yoongi memukul bahunya. Terdengar jelas kalau Joohyun sedang menyindir Yoongi terang-terangan.

"Ne hyungnim… aku Jimin.." ucap Jimin sopan.

"Aigoo… pacarmu benar-benar tau sopan santun, sangat berbeda denganmu, Min Yoongi" ejek Joohyun.

"Hyung, kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi?" Yoongi menunjukkan kepalan tinjunya dihadapan Joohyun.

.

.

.

"Jimin, aku pinjam Yoongi sebentaaarrr saja…" ucap Joohyun. Dari ucapannya, terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak membutuhkan persetujuan Jimin atas hal ini.

Mereka tiba dihotel pukul tiga sore, saat akan menuju kearah kamar hotel yang dituju, Joohyun tiba-tiba mendekat pada Yoongi dan merangkul bahu Yoongi agar menjauh sebentar dari Jimin.

"Apa hyung?" Yoongi mengernyit heran. Sesekali melihat Jimin yang tertinggal dibelakang, tak jauh darinya.

"Min Yoongi, kau taukan, kalau dua orang yang sedang dalam hubungan jarak jauh akan…."

"Langsung saja ke intinya" Yoongi memotong ucapan Joohyun yang terkesan bertele-tele.

"Aish, jinja… bocah ini!" Joohyun memukul kepala belakang Yoongi dengan geram.

"Sakit hyung!" Yoongi terlihat protes, tapi Joohyun malah menggepit kepala Yoongi dengan tangannya.

"Kau tau sajangnim pasti sudah bilang kita harus berada dikamar yang sama jika pergi bersama pacarkan?" mulai Joohyun.

"Ne"

"Min Yoongi, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu pacarku, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Tanya Joohyun sambil melirik-lirik Jimin yang mengernyit heran karena Joohyun masih saja menggepit kepala Yoongi dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak paham. Dimana kamarnya?" Yoongi berusaha melepas tangan Joohyun dari lehernya.

"Aishh! Papan skate yang baru" Joohyun membuat penawaran.

"Merk supreme"

"Bocah sialan…"

"Terserah, kalau tidak aku akan tetap mengikuti perintah sajangnim…" Yoongi berasa diatas angin sekarang.

"Call! Papan skate baru merk supreme!" Joohyun memutuskan dan melepas gepitan tangannya dileher Yoongi. "Ingat! Jangan ke kamarku nanti malam."

"Ne. Berikan kunci kamar yang satu lagi padaku, hyung" Yoongi tersenyum licik. Tidak ada salahnya kan memeras sutradara dengan gaji fantastis seperti Joohyun?

"Kau bisa mengurus Jimin kan?" Tanya Joohyun "Pastikan kalau namaku masih terlihat baik di depannya, jangan sampai citraku terlihat seperti namja mesum egois yang ingin bermesraan dengan pacarnya didalam kamar selama di Busan"

"Tentu. Jimin tidak akan tau kalau hyung Cuma namja mesum sialan yang ingin berbuat mesum di kamar bersama pacarnya…atau harus kubilang kalau orang itu adalah 'jajanan'?"

Joohyun kembali memukul kepala Yoongi, kali ini dengan kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Ingat, jaga imej ku di depan pacarmu, oke?"

"Ne…" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Tapi Yoongi, aku benar-benar tidak asing dengan pacarmu. Sepertinya aku sering melihatnya, tapi dimana ya…" ucap Joohyun lagi.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati hyung…" Yoongi melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar saat Joohyun pamit ingin pergi menuju lokasi yang akan dipakai syuting video klip, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi di depan kamar mereka.

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar hotel dan Jimin mengekor masuk dibelakang Yoongi. Jimin mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur didekat jendela kaca besar yang menuju balkon, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang membuka air mineral dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Hyung, kita satu kamar?"

Detik saat pertanyaan polos Jimin terdengar ditelinga Yoongi, Yoongi menyemburkan air yang masih setengah diminumnya dan terbatuk-batuk kemudian. Yoongi lupa akan fakta ini. Dia akan berada dikamar yang sama dengan Jimin, di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Jimin. Ini benar-benar marabahaya. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa lupa fakta ini. Ini gila.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" Jimin langsung berjalan cepat kearah Yoongi, menepuk pelan punggung Yoongi yang masih terbatuk karena tersedak air minumnya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku tak apa" jawab Yoongi sambil mengelap air disekitar bibirnya.

"Astaga, hati-hati hyung…" Jimin masih setia menepuk pelan punggung Yoongi.

"Eum, Jiminie" Yoongi berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin yang masih terlihat sedikit panic.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Tidak apa kalau kita tidur satu kamar? aku akan tidur di sofa kalau kau keberatan, soalnya Joohyun hyung, dia, pacarnya, mereka berhubungan jarak jauh dan…" Yoongi tau penjelasannya benar-benar berantakan dilihat dari Jimin yang mengernyit heran mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku tidak paham…"

"Joohyun hyung, dia, sajangnim bilang seharusnya kami tidur dikamar yang sama, tapi Joohyun hyung, pacarnya, dia…"

Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi dan menciumnya tepat dibibir.

"Aku paham sekarang" Jimin tersenyum malu. Meskipun benar-benar berantakan, Jimin paham kemana arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

"Kalau kau keberatan, aku akan bilang pada Joohyun hyung…"

"Aku tidak keberatan" Jimin menggeleng dengan pasti. Jimin merasa pipinya memanas. "Hyung, kau terlihat sangat gugup, aku juga jadi ikut gugup" Jimin menarik baju depan Yoongi, jujur saja, dia merasa malu dan gugup seolah menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ah, maaf" Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jam berapa kita akan pergi mencari lokasinya hyung?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika tetap membiarkan atmosfer canggung berlangsung lama, Jimin bisa-bisa minta pulang kerumah sekarang juga.

"Lebih baik kita mandi dulu sebelum pergi. Sudah sore"

"Benar juga" Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari baju Yoongi dan berjalan menuju ranselnya untuk mengambil pakaian. "Hyung, aku mandi lebih dulu" Jimin langsung berlalu menuju kamar mandi tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan papan skate yang membuatnya lupa diri dan melupakan fakta kalau dia akan berada didalam kamar yang sama dengan Jimin. Ingat kalau Yoongi itu hanya manusia biasa, bisa lepas kendali dan Yoongi mengacak rambutnya saat pikiran kotor mulai menyerang isi kepalanya.

"Astaga, aku perlu merendam kepalaku dengan sabun. Ini benar-benar kacau" Yoongi langsung mendudukan diri ditempat tidur saat bunyi air yang berasal dari shower terdengar ditelinganya, matanya melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. "Yoongi, aku akan membunuhmu kalau berani macam-macam pada Jiminie!" Yoongi mengancam dirinya sendiri.

Jimin selesai mandi dan melihat Yoongi tengah tertidur telungkup diatas tempat tidur. Yoongi benar-benar jatuh tertidur karena sibuk bertengkar dengan isi kepalanya sendiri, dan salahkan Jimin karena terlalu lama dikamar mandi.

Jimin berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi, sebelum membangunkan Yoongi, Jimin memperbaiki tali _bathrobe_ , memastikan agar _bathrobe_ nya menutupi badan Jimin dengan sempurna.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin mengguncang bahu Yoongi pelan agar Yoongi tidak terkejut. "Yoongi hyung, bangun" ucap Jimin lagi.

Yoongi bergerak sedikit dan perlahan membuka matanya. Pandangannya kosong khas orang bangun tidur yang nyawanya belum terkumpul.

"Sudah selesai mandi?" Yoongi dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya. Salah satu hal yang paling disukai Jimin.

"Ne, bangun hyung. kita harus mencari lokasi untuk syuting kan?" Jimin meletakkan tangannya dibahu Yoongi lagi.

Yoongi berguling kesamping dan mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur. Matanya setengah terpejam dan tangannya memeluk bantal, kepalanya bersandar malas diatas bantal yang dipeluknya.

"Hyung.." Jimin menarik bantal dari pelukan Yoongi dan menarik tangan Yoongi agar berdiri dan pergi mandi.

Dengan malas, Yoongi berdiri menghadap kaca yang tergantung didepan tempat tidur, kakinya dengan malas menyusuri lantai kamar dan berjalan menuju tas ranselnya yang tergeletak diatas sofa.

"Hyung, jangan tidur lagi" Jimin melipat tangannya didada saat melihat Yoongi malah bersandar dan menutup lagi matanya. "Yoongi hyuunnggg…." Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Yoongi dengan tangannya

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya yang terduduk malas diatas sofa, menarik Jimin hingga terduduk diatas pangkuannya dan memeluk Jimin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin. "Aku sudah bangun, Jiminie"

"Hyung, bisa-bisa kita kemalaman sampai disana, kita masih belum tau kan dimana lokasinya" Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi yang berada dipelukannya, membuat orang yang berada dalam pelukannya semakin mengantuk.

"Hmm…" Yoongi berguman malas.

"Hyung, ini pekerjaanmu, tidak boleh malas!" Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan tangannya. Membuat Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin.

"Ne.. ne…" Yoongi berucap malas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jimin langsung berdiri dan mendorong Yoongi agar pergi kekamar mandi.

Sesaat sebelum Yoongi sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Yoongi berbalik dan memeluk Jimin lagi. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jimin dan memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan posesif. "Jiminie…"

"Ne, hyung? kau sangat manja jika mengantuk…" Jimin terkekeh.

"Ayo mandi bersama"

Jimin mematung saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi, kakinya lemas dan jantungnya berdebar dengan hebat. "Andwe! Mandi sana!" Jimin langsung mendorong bahu Yoongi dan memaksa Yoongi masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Dari dalam kamar mandi, Jimin bisa mendengar tawa puas Yoongi yang berhasil mengerjai Jimin dengan sifat usilnya.

.

.

.

Dibantu oleh supir yang sudah disediakan oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan tempat yang akan dipakai untuk proses syuting video klip idol baru yang akan debut. Sebuah pantai tenang dengan nuansa batu-batuan . Yoongi langsung menghubungi Joohyun dan mengatakan kalau Yoongi sudah menemukan tempatnya dan sudah menyewa tempat tersebut untuk keperluan syuting mereka.

Pekerjaan telah selesai saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Jimin terlihat mengantuk disamping Yoongi, terlihat dari kepala Jimin yang menyandar di bahu Yoongi. Menyadari kalau Jimin tengah mengantuk, Yoongi merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk bahu Jimin, membiarkan kepala Jimin bersandar di dadanya. Jimin pasti lelah setelah seharian tidak ada istirahat sama sekali semenjak sampai di Busan.

Jimin terbangun saat mesin mobil juga ikut dimatikan, matanya berkedip-kedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Diliriknya kesamping, dimana Yoongi masih memeluk bahunya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun…" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Kita dimana, hyung?"

"Sudah di parkiran hotel. Kau pasti kelelahan, maaf. Seharusnya aku mengajak Namjoon saja. Kita sama sekali tidak bisa kencan karena aku harus bekerja" sesal Yoongi.

Jimin menegakkan duduknya, menghiraukan ucapan Yoongi dan mengecup pipi Yoongi lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah mengajakku ke Busan, hyung. " Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk turun dari mobil.

Jimin memilih langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, sikat gigi dan ganti baju, sementara Yoongi sedang merapikan kertas tugasnya, memasukkan kertas tugasnya kedalam ransel yang dibawanya.

"Hyung tidak ganti baju?" Jimin keluar dengan setelan piyama berwarna hitam polos. Benar-benar bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ne. sebentar"

"Hyung, besok kita pulang naik kereta? Jam berapa?" Jimin mendudukan diri di ujung ranjang, berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang duduk disofa.

"Ne, besok kita berangkat sore. Mungkin tiba di Seoul malam hari"

Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah kan?" Yoongi berdiri dengan setelan piyama miliknya ditangan.

"Ne. Yoongi hyung juga pasti lelah. Ayo istirahat"

Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin dan tersenyum, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin sebelum pergi tidur.

Jimin memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Yoongi selesai bersiap untuk tidur, saat sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jimin baru sadar kalau dia sudah tidak pernah update apapun di instagramnya nyaris sebulan. Semenjak kenal dengan Yoongi, rasanya Jimin mulai lupa dengan kebiasaanya bermain social media. Seluruh atensinya sudah diambil oleh Yoongi seluruhnya.

Yoongi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, melirik sekilas pada Jimin dan kembali duduk di sofa, mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa hal yang harus dia laporkan pada Joohyun mengenai lokasi syuting.

Saat Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Jimin diam-diam mengambil foto Yoongi yang sedang menunduk memandangi ponselnya. Jimin terlihat puas dengan jepretannya kali ini, terlihat Yoongi sedang menunduk dengan kaki bersila, wajahnya sampingnya memperlihatkan garis rahang yang jelas denga kulit pucat dan rambut hitam yang kontras. Foto ke tiga Yoongi di ponsel Jimin.

"Hyung…" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, menunggu Yoongi merespon panggilannya.

"Ne, Jiminie?" tanpa melepas pandangan dari ponselnya, Yoongi menjawab panggilan Jimin.

"Apa aku boleh mengupload foto hyung di instagram milikku?" Jimin menatap penuh harap pada Yoongi yang mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Hanya fotoku?"

"Ne. boleh?" Jimin bertanya takut-takut tapi juga berharap Yoongi mau meloloskan permintaannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak foto berdua saja? Kita tidak pernah foto berdua kan?" Yoongi berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, dimana Jimin sedang duduk diatasnya.

"Hyung tidak keberatan?" Jimin melirik kesamping, dimana Yoongi sudah duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Kenapa harus keberatan? Ayo foto"

"Apa nanti boleh ku upload ke instagram hyung?"

"Di upload kemana saja juga boleh" Yoongi mengacak surai pink Jimin dengan jarinya. "Ayo foto"

Jimin mengambil foto tiga kali. Yang pertama mereka tersenyum, kedua mereka tersenyum dengan tangan Yoongi berada diatas kepala Jimin, yang ketiga Jimin bersandar pada Yoongi dan menjepit pipi Yoongi dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya, membuat bibir Yooongi maju beberapa senti.

Jimin tersenyum hangat melihat hasil fotonya dan Yoongi. Setelah sibuk memilih foto mana yang akan di upload, akhirnya Jimin menyerah. Semua foto hasil jepretannya hari ini bagus semua dan Jimin memutuskan mengupload seluruhnya, termasuk foto Yoongi yang diambilnya diam-diam.

"Matikan lampunya kalau sudah selesai dengan ponselmu, Jim" Yoongi berucap sambil memperbaiki posisi bantal dan selimut yang akan dipakainya tidur.

"Sudah selesai hyung" Jimin berucap senang, berjalan turun menuju saklar lampu dan mematikan lampu kamar dan memasang lampu tidur yang remang, kemudian tidur disamping Yoongi.

"Hyung tidak lupa sesuatu?" Jimin menyamping untuk melihat Yoongi yang tidur telentang dengan selimut sebatas dada.

"Huh? Apa?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin.

"Karena biasanya Yoongi hyung yang melakukannya, hari ini aku yang akan melakukannya" Jimin beranjak dari baringnya menuju keatas Yoongi dan memberikan ciuman tepat di bibir Yoongi. "Mimpi indah, Yoongi hyung" Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya.

Yoongi mematung. Rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana setelah Jimin menciumnya. Salah satu Tangannya naik kepinggang Jimin, menahan Jimin agar tetap berada diatasnya dan tangan satunya Yoongi pakai untuk memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan Jimin yang Jimin letakkan diatas dada Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras karena Yoongi menatap tajam tepat dimatanya.

"Lakukan lagi…" suara berat Yoongi terdengar semakin berat dan seksi ditelinga Jimin, ditambah lagi Yoongi seperti sedang berbisik saat mengatakannya.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah, darahnya berdesir deras naik keatas dan menciptakan rona merah pekat dipipi Jimin. Dengan gugup Jimin berusah lepas dari Yoongi dengan mendudukan diri ditempat tidur, diluar dugaan Jimin, Yoongi ternyata melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Jimin, membuat Jimin bisa duduk dengan baik diatas tempat tidur.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin menunduk saat Yoongi juga ikut duduk, menatap tajam pada Jimin dan menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Selamat malam Jiminie…"Yoongi akhirnya terkekeh dan mengelus kepala Jimin, membuat Jimin mendongak dan dengan kesal memukuli lengan Yoongi. Lagi-lagi Jimin berhasil diusili.

"Yoongi hyung menyebalkan!" Jimin berbaring memunggungi Yoongi yang masih tertawa kecil.

Yoongi ikut berbaring dan memilih menggeser bantalnya merapat pada bantal milik Jimin, kemudian memeluk perut Jimin dari belakang.

"Hey, Jiminie…"

"Tidak dengar!" Jimin berucap kesal.

"Hey, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda…" bujuk Yoongi, tangannya bergerak aktif mengelus perut rata Jimin yang dipeluknya.

Bercanda apanya? Jimin nyaris mati karena jantungan karena sifat Yoongi hari ini.

"Itu. Tidak. Lucu. hyung!" Jimin berbalik dan menunjuk hidung Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya.

Yoongi tertawa, mau tidak mau Jimin ikut tertawa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi. Dia benar-benar malu.

"Maaf…" ucap Yoongi, tangannya mengelus rambut pink Jimin dan menghujani kepala Jimin dengan kecupan.

"Hari ini Yoongi hyung benar-benar menyebalkan…" Jimin mendongak dan menarik kedua pipi Yoongi dengan jarinya.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin yang menarik salah satu pipinya dan mencium punggung tangan Jimin. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jimin yang kembali dibuat salah tingkah.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Yoongi serius.

Ingin rasanya Jimin lari dari kamar itu dan kembali ke Seoul. Jimin berdebar dan malu lagi karena Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin mendapat pernyataan cinta yang sesungguhnya dari Yoongi. Jimin menatap lurus pada mata Yoongi yang juga menatapnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang salah, tapi yang Jimin dapat hanyalah tatapan serius seorang pria pada pasangannya.

"Hyung tau sendiri kalau aku lebih mencintai Yoongi hyung" Jimin mencicit pelan. Pandangannya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yoongi lebih lama.

Jimin mendongak saat tangan Yoongi menarik dagunya, Jimin bisa melihat mata Yoongi yang menatap dengan penuh minat pada bibir Jimin. Jimin tidak pernah untuk tidak merona jika Yoongi akan menciumnya, Jimin menutup matanya yang merupakan lampu hijau untuk Yoongi bisa mencium Jimin.

Ciuman yang awalnya tidak menuntut itu, berubah menjadi penuh tuntutan. Posisinya pun sudah berubah dengan Yoongi yang menaungi Jimin yang berada di bawahnya. Tangan Jimin sudah berada dirambut Yoongi, meremas rambut Yoongi dengan gemas.

Tangan Yoongi dengan telaten mencoba membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Jimin, hingga dikancing terakhir, ciuman Yoongi kemudian berpindah turun keleher Jimin kemudian semakin turun kebawah. Jimin tercekat saat Yoongi mengigit kecil tepat dibagian bawah dada Jimin.

Nafas berantakan Jimin bak racun yang membuat Yoongi lupa diri. Ciuman Yoongi naik lagi hingga keleher Jimin, membuat Jimin lagi-lagi tercekat oleh nafasnya yang benar-benar berantakan. Tangan Jimin meremas sprei dibawahnya dengan frustasi. Dia takut, tapi juga tidak ingin berhenti.

Dilain sisi Yoongi juga sudah lupa pada nasehat Seokjin, Jimin benar-benar candu terparah untuk Yoongi. Tidak tau kapan dan bagaimana caranya agar Yoongi bisa berhenti.

"Yoo- Yoongi hyung, aku takut…" Jimin bersuara ditengah sesuatu yang mulai menggulung Jimin dan bersiap menghempaskan Jimin dengan keras.

Yoongi berhenti. Seolah disiram air dingin, suara Seokjin yang mengingatkan Yoongi agar tidak macam-macam kembali berputar dikepala Yoongi. Tidak seharusnya Yoongi melakukan ini, terlebih pada Jimin. Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang hasil dari kerjaan tangan dan bibirnya di tubuh atas Jimin. Kancing piyama yang terbuka seluruhnya, nafas Jimin yang naik turun dengan berantakan dan ekspresi wajah Jimin… ' _Shit_ ' Yoongi memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Jiminie, maafkan aku" sesal Yoongi. Tangannya gemetaran saat mengancingkan kembali piyama Jimin.

"Hyung, aku takut…" cicit Jimin lagi. Dia menatap Yoongi penuh harap agar Yoongi memelukanya dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin dan menarik tubuh Jimin kedalam pelukannya. Yoongi memeluk tubuh gemetaran itu dengan erat, membisikan kata maaf berkali-kali dan mengecup kepala Jimin lama sekali. Rasa bersalah benar-benar menghujani Yoongi sekarang.

"Maaf, aku kelewatan" Bisik Yoongi.

"Hyung, jangan marah…" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat, ketakutan kalau Yoongi marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak sayang, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku…" Yoongi makin merasa bersalah mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Maaf karena aku ketakutan, hyung" ucap Jimin. Suaranya bergetar menandakan Jimin benar-benar belum siap untuk Yoongi.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan minta maaf Jiminie. Ini salahku" Yoongi makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin.

Selama sepuluh menit Yoongi mencoba menenangkan Jimin yang gemetar dalam pelukannya. Saat merasa Jimin mulai tenang dalam pelukannya, Yoongi memberikan sedikit jarak antara dadanya dan wajah Jimin, mematai wajah Jimin yang juga sedang memandang Yoongi dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Yoongi hyung, apa setelah ini Yoongi hyung akan pergi dariku?"

Yoongi bisa melihat mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca. Lagi-lagi Jimin menyalahkan dirinya atas segala hal yang terjadi dan Yoongi benar-benar tidak suka itu.

"Kemana aku harus pergi, kalau kau adalah rumahku?"

"Jangan pergi. Aku janji akan mempersiapkan diri untuk Yoongi hyung. Jangan mencari orang lain, hyung. Tolong bersabar , tunggu aku…" ucap Jimin putus asa.

"Hey, bukan ini yang harusnya kau lakukan. Harusnya kau menamparku karena sudah kurang ajar…"

Jimin menggeleng. "Yoongi hyung, berjanjilah padaku, jangan cari orang lain…"

"Ne, aku janji. Sudahlah, jangan bahas ini lagi" Yoongi menghujanji kepala Jimin dengan kecupan. Yoongi terdiam lama. Seberapa besar Jimin mencintainya sampai seperti ini? Yoongi merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek se bumi karena tega melakukan itu pada Jimin meskipun itu diluar kendalinya.

"Yoongi hyung, terima kasih sudah mau menungguku" Jimin memeluk erat Yoongi yang juga makin erat memeluknya.

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap bosan jalanan didepannya. Pergi berkendara tanpa tujuan sepertinya merupakan ide yang buruk. Bukannya menghilangkan bosan, Namjoon malah semakin bosan. Kemacetan benar-benar menambah rusak mood Namjoon.

Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya di supermarket terdekat dari posisinya. Daripada menikmati macet, Namjoon memilih pergi ke supermarket walaupun tanpa tujuan jelas, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus bermacet-macetan seperti itu.

Namjoon melangkah menuju rak minuman, mengambil minuman rasa buah dan kembali berjalan menuju rak berisi makanan ringan. Saat sibuk memilih, mata Namjoon tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya dengan kemeja biru laut dan celana bahan sedang mendorong troli sendirian.

Namjoon berkedip sekali, dua kali dan pada kedipan ketiga, Namjoon mengucap syukur sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah terdampar di supermarket ini. Di depannya ada Seokjin yang sedang mendorong troli penuh dengan makanan dan keperluan bulanan, sendirian.

Namjoon berusaha berakting senatural mungkin, pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Seokjin. Saat Namjoon melewati Seokjin, Namjoon bisa melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Seokjin menyadari keberadaan Namjoon, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak bersedia membantu Namjoon kali ini karena Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon melewatinya dan dengan santai mendorong kembali troli belanjaannya.

Namjoon membalikan badannya karena Seokjin tak juga memanggilnya, saat berbalik, Seokjin sudah tidak ada disana, gentian Namjoon yang sibuk mencari keberadaan Seokjin.

"Kemana dia?" Namjoon melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan Seokjin dan gotcha! Namjoon menemukannya.

"Tidak ada lagi cerita jual mahal Kim Namjoon, atau bidadari itu akan hilang dari hadapanmu. Ayo hadapi dengan jantan!" Namjoon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sesantai dan senatural mungkin, Namjoon berjalan kearah Seokjin yang sedang memilih jus di rak pendingin.

"Dokter Seokjin?" Namjoon pura-pura merasa tak yakin kalau Seokjinlah yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, Namjoon?" Seokjin tersenyum ramah.

"Sendirian? Dimana Yoongi dan Yoonji?" Namjoon bertanya basa basi. Namjoon jelas tau Yoongi berada di Busan dan Yoonji pasti sedang di rumah Jungkook.

"Oh, Yoongi di Busan dan Yoonji ada dirumah Jungkook. Oh iya, aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih kemarin. Terimakasih sudah menjemput Yoonji dan sampai mengantarkan Yoonji kerumah sepupunya juga, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah merepotkanmu" Seokjin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan jika Seokjin merasa tidak enak ataupun merasa bersalah.

Namjoon geram. Benar-benar geram. Seokjin mungkin tidak bermaksud menggoda Namjoon dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya, tapi Namjoon benar-benar tergoda sekarang. Dia ingin sekali mengganti gigi-gigi Seokjin dengan miliknya untuk mengigit bibir penuh itu. Yeah Namjoon, jika Yoongi tau kau melecehkan Appa-nya, kau akan tamat.

"Bukan masalah. Baru pulang kerja?" Namjoon berusaha menetralkan monster didalam tubuhnya dengan bersikap sok santai didepan Seokjin.

"Ne. hari ini aku shift sore, jadi baru pulang sekarang" Seokjin tersenyum lagi.

"Masih banyak yang ingin di beli?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Huh? Oh, ya. Masih ada beberapa barang yang perlu ku beli"

"Biar ku bantu" Namjoon berjalan kearah troli di belakang Seokjin, memegang pegangan pada troli sebelum mendorongnya pelan.

"Tidak usah Namjoon-ssi. Aku tidak bisa merepotkan mu lagi" ucap Seokjin panic.

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk sekarang, jadi biarkan aku membantumu Dokter Seokjin" Namjoon menatap tepat dimata bulat Seokjin. Namjoon tidak bisa menampik, jika keberadaan Yoongi di Busan membuatnya sedikit lebih berani dan merasa aman untuk mendekati Seokjin.

"Tidak perlu, aku…"

"Aku memaksa, dokter Seokjin" Namjoon berucap tak terbantah.

"Yakin tidak apa?" Seokjin bertanya memastikan.

"Ne"

Namjoon berjalan dibelakang Seokjin dengan troli barang milik Seokjin, mengikuti kemana saja Seokjin pergi. Lagi-lagi Namjoon mulai berkhayal yang bukan-bukan. Dia merasa seperti suami istri yang sedang pergi berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga. Memikirkannya, Namjoon tersenyum sendiri.

Selesai menemani belanja dan memaksa membayar semua belanjaan Seokjin, Namjoon membantu Seokjin memasukan semua barang-barang belanjaan kedalam mobil Seokjin. Namjoon berdiri dihadapan Seokjin dan tersenyum, membuat Seokjin sedikit salah tingkah karenanya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu dan bahkan membayar belanjaan ku, Namjoon-ssi" ucap Seokjin tak enak hati.

"Keberatan kalau kita makan diluar dulu? Aku rasa kau belum makan malam, benar?" Namjoon benar-benar tidak melepas pandangannya dari wajah Seokjin.

"Aku makan dirumah saja. Lagian ini sudah malam, aku harus menjemput Yoonji"

"Besok? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Namjoon mengejar Seokjin untuk menerima ajakan Namjoon untuk makan bersama.

"Tapi…"

"Ajak Yoonji juga" Namjoon menatap dalam kemata Seokjin, membuat Seokjin tidak bisa berkutik.

"Tapi, besok Yoonji ada kegiatan kesenian di sekolah, sepertinya tidak bisa"

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu, izinkan aku ikut kesekolahan Yoonji menemanimu, setelahnya kita bisa makan siang bersama"

Seokjin terdiam. Laki-laki didepannya ini benar-benar mengejar Seojin agar mau meloloskan permintaannya.

"Besok acaranya jam Sembilan disekolah Yoonji" Seokjin membungkuk dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

Namjoon mengetuk kaca mobil Seokjin dan Seokjin langsung menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, Namjoon menatap lekat wajah Seokjin lagi sebelum membiarkan Seokjin pergi.

"Aku akan datang besok. Sampai jumpa disekolah Yoonji. Hati-hati menyetirnya, dokter Seokjin"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk kaku dan bergegas menginjak gas mobilnya tanpa berani memandang Namjoon lagi. Seokjin tau, tidak seharusnya dia berdebar hanya karena hal ini. Demi Tuhan, Namjoon itu sahabat anaknya!

.

.

.

TBC

Nah, kemarin ada kakak yang nanya gamau di masukin di wattpad?

Mau kak! Aku juga udah punya wattpad (Yunkiminsugar), tapi jujur aja aku ga ngerti pake wattpad!

*ternorak 2k17*

BTW, makasih kakak-kakak yang uda review, jangan bosan-bosan ya.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jim?"Yoongi terkejut bukan main saat membuka mata dan melihat punggung telanjang Jimin di depan matanya.

Yoongi tidak tidur semalaman karena semalaman dia sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas perlakuannya pada Jimin. Sambil memeluk Jimin selama ditempat tidur, kepala Yoongi berteriak ribut memaki Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa terpejam sama sekali.

Yoongi akhirnya bisa tertidur saat Jimin menyuruh Yoongi mandi dan Yoongi memilih berendam dengan air hangat yang sudah Jimin siapkan, bahkan rasa hangat dari air itu membuat Yoongi jatuh tertidur di _bathtub_.

Terlalu nyenyak tertidur, Yoongi sampai tidak menyadari Jimin yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, membuka pakaian miliknya dan ikut masuk kedalam _bathtub_ dimana Yoongi jatuh tertidur dengan kepala bersandar nyaman di ujung _bathtub_.

"Jim?" Panggil Yoongi sekali lagi sambil menegakkan punggungnya, memastikan memang Jimin yang duduk diantara kakinya dan mempertontonkan punggung telanjangnya untuk Yoongi.

"Ne hyung?" Jimin bersuara pelan, tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya sama sekali.

"Ke-kenapa?" Yoongi mendadak gugup. Rasanya baru sedetik kepala Yoongi sedikit jernih, sekarang Jimin membuat isi kepala Yoongi kembali tercemar dengan pemandangan yang Jimin berikan.

"Ke-kenapa apanya? Aku- aku hanya ingin mandi bersama Yoongi hyung saja…" Jimin menunduk. Kakinya menekuk dan dadanya bertabrakan dengan dengkulnya.

Yoongi mendesah putus asa. Ini benar-benar kekacauan dan godaan paling parah yang pernah Yoongi alami seumur hidupnya. Yoongi yakin kalau Yoongi menyentuh punggung telanjang Jimin dengan telapak tangannya dan Jimin memberikan respon, matilah dia ditangan Seokjin dan orangtua Jimin.

"Jim, jangan menggodaku. Pakai pakaianmu…" Yoongi mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuh Jimin sama sekali. Tangannya yang ada di pinggirang _bathtub_ , mencengkran keramik _bathtub_ dengan kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi…"

"Jim, hentikan ini" ucap Yoongi tegas.

"Kenapa?" Jimin berbalik menatap Yoongi dengan wajah memerah entah karena kesal atau malu. Dan Yoongi bersumpah tangannya bisa saja membuat keramik pinggiran _bathtub_ yang digenggamnya retak karena terlalu erat dicengkram.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tubuh atas Jimin jelas-jelas bisa Yoongi lihat dengan jelas sekarang, kepalanya benar-benar bersorak mengatai Yoongi pecundang karena tidak berani menyentuh Jimin, sementara hatinya berusaha menahan tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin menarik Jimin agar menepel ketubuhnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah tidak takut lagi…." Jimin berucap sambil menunduk. Tangannya merayap menyentuh salah satu tangan Yoongi yang mencengkram erat pinggiran _bathtub_.

Yoongi lagi-lagi mengalami pergolakan paling parah dalam sejarah hidupnya. Jimin menyerah untuknya.

"Jim, kita tidak harus melakukannya. Kita bukan pasangan yang menikah, kau tidak harus memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya." Ucap Yoongi berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolak yang sudah memanas dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau menolakku hyung?" Jimin memandang sayu ke mata Yoongi.

"Jim, aku bisa gila…"

Yoongi mendorong Jimin ke sudut bathtub didepannya, Yoongi sudah mematikan semua suara-suara yang berteriak dikepala dan hatinya. Semua atensinya sudah jatuh pada Jimin yang sudah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi. Memasrahkan semuanya pada Yoongi dan mempercayai apapun yang akan Yoongi lakukan padanya pagi ini, tidak akan menyakiti Jimin sama sekali.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Dokter Seokjin…" Namjoon melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Seokjin dan Yoonji berjalan bersisian menuju gerbang sekolah.

Seokjin memilih naik taxi karena kurang enak badan. Di depan Seokjin, Namjoon sudah terlihat begitu rapi dengan kemeja hitam digulung sesiku dan juga celana bahan berwarna hitam. Dewasa. Itu kesan pertama yang Seokjin tangkap dari cara berpakaian Namjoon, kemudian diikuti kata rapi, menarik dan menawan. Sepertinya Namjoon benar-benar berdandan dewasa untuk mengimbangi Seokjin.

"Namjoon Oppa…" Yoonji menyapa Namjoon begitu gadis kecil itu sudah berdiri didepan Namjoon dengan sebuah kanvas lukis berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Hei, Yoonji-a. Sudah siap untuk pameran kesenian hari ini?" Namjoon mengelus kepala Yoonji dan bertanya penuh minat.

"Ne! aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memamerkan hasil lukisanku, Oppa" ucap Yoonji semangat.

"Sudah lama sampainya?" Seokjin yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan sweater rajut berwarna hitam pemberian Yoongi, bertanya basa-basi pada Namjoon.

"Baru saja. Setelah memarkir mobil, aku langsung kegerbang menunggu kalian" ucap Namjoon.

"Ayo masuk, Appa. Oppa…" ajak Yoonji penuh semangat.

"Sini biar Appa bawa" Seokjin mengambil kanvas dengan lukisan milik Yoonji dari tangan anaknya dan membantu Yoonji membawa kanvas menuju lapangan dimana pameran seni diselenggarakan.

"Aku saja" Namjoon menarik kanvas ditangan Seokjin dan membawa kanvas itu ditangan kiri sementara tangan kanan Namjoon memegang tangan Yoonji yang terlihat terlalu bersemangat pagi ini.

"Yoongi Oppa pasti menyesal karena tidak bisa menemaniku ke pameran seni, iyakan Namjoon Oppa?" Yoonji meminta persetujuan pada Namjoon.

"Tentu saja dia akan menyesal" Namjoon mengiyakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lapangan, Seokjin diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi antara Yoonji dan Namjoon dari belakang. Dadanya menghangat tapi rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal.

"Kau ini memikirkan apa…" Seokjin berguman pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dokter Seokjiinn…"

Seokjin menoleh begitu merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang begitu juga dengan Namjoon dan Yoonji yang ikut-ikutan berbalik dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil Seokjin.

"Minhyuk?" setelah berhasil menemukan sumber suara yang memanggil, Seokjin berjalan menuju Minhyuk yang memanggil namanya. "Apa kabar?" Seokjin menjabat tangan Minhyuk dengan ramah.

"Baik tentu saja. Sudah lama anda tidak ke sekolah. Yoonji anak yang pintar ngomong-ngomong" ucap Minhyuk penuh semangat.

"Terimakasih. Hampir setiap hari aku ke sekolah untuk menjemput Yoonji, Minhyuk-ah. Anda saja yang tidak pernah terlihat"

"Ah, benarkah? Aku pikir bukan anda yang selama ini menjemput Yoonji…." Minhyuk masih berucap penuh semangat sampai matanya menatap Namjoon yang sedang menggandeng tangan Yoonji- muridnya- " Anda suami baru?" Tanya Minhyuk tanpa bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

" _WHAT_?" Seokjin berteriak dan begitu sadar, buru-buru Seokjin menutup mulutnya dan melirik kearah Namjoon. "Bu-bukan.." Seokjin Menggelang buru-buru.

"Pacar baru?" kejar Minhyuk.

"Bu-bukan, anda salah paham…"

"Calon suami baru?"

"Bu-bukan juga, sepertinya anda salah paham, Minhyuk-ssi" ucap Seokjin mendadak berubah formal pada Minhyuk.

"Aish, jangan malu-malu begitu dokter Seokjin. Hati-hati ibu-ibu di sekolah ini tidak bisa melihat barang 'panas' sedikit saja. Anda harus menjaga pacar calon suami anda itu. Ngomong-ngomong, dia sangat... _Daddy_ …" Minhyuk mengedipkan matanya dan menepuk bahu Seokjin dua kali sebelum pergi dari hadapan Seokjin dan membungkuk pada Namjoon yang berdiri kebingungan bersama Yoonji disampingnya.

"Tapi, Minhyuk-ssi, anda…" Seokjin ingin menjelaskan tapi Minhyuk sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Seokjin dan berjalan menuju Namjoon dan Yoonji.

"Yoonji-a… sayangku, ayo ikut. Kita harus meletakkan lukisanmu ditempat yang seharusnya. Bisa tolong katakan pada _Daddy_ -mu untuk menyerahkan lukisan ditangannya itu?" ucap Minhyuk yang hanya ditanggapi wajah bengong tidak mengerti oleh Yoonji dan Namjoon. _Daddy_? Siapa pula _Daddy_ yang dia maksud?.

"Aigoo…" Minhyuk berguman dramatis dan mengambil lukisan ditangan Namjoon dan juga Yoonji digenggamannya. "Ayo Yoonji-a" Minhyuk menarik tangan Yoonji dan berlalu dari depan Namjoon yang masih memproses tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Namjoon, maaf soal guru Yoonji tadi…" Seokjin menepuk bahu Namjoon dan tersenyum tak enak hati.

"Dia guru?" Namjoon melirik Seokjin, masih kebingungan.

"Dia wali kelas Yoonji" jelas Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk. "Ayo cari tempat duduk" Seokjin menarik pergelangan tangan Namjoon tanpa sadar dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum membiarkan Seokjin menarik tangannya. Kemana saja, bahkan keneraka sekalipun, Namjoon akan ikut. Halah.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, bangun…" Jimin menusuk-nusukkan jarinya dipipi Yoongi yang terlihat sangat lelap dalam tidurnya.

Sehabis melakukan 'itu', Yoongi benar-benar jatuh tertidur dengan memeluk Jimin yang juga ikut tertidur disampingnya.

Yoongi bergerak sedikit dan memeluk Jimin makin erat. Rasanya mengantuk sekali, tapi Yoongi harus bangun karena mereka harus kembali ke Seoul sore ini.

"Hyung, kita bisa ketinggalan kereta" Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Yoongi. Usaha terkahir agar Yoongi mau bangun.

"Sebentar lagi…" Yoongi bersuara serak.

"Tapi sudah jam dua. Kita perlu bersiap-siap. Aku juga perlu mandi hyung, badanku lengket…" Jimin mencicit pelan. Malu sendiri dengan ucapannya.

Mendengar suara Jimin yang mengecil diakhir, Yoongi terkekeh. "Ne, ne, aku bangun…" Yoongi melepas pelukannya pada Jimin dan mengucek matanya agar bisa terbuka.

"Hyung, pinggangku sakit…" adu Jimin sambil berusaha mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur. Keadaan tempat tidur yang berantakan terlihat sama dengan keadaan Jimin yang sama berantakannya. Bajunya terpasang terbalik dan kusut, rambutnya berantakan dan hanya memakai boxer, bersyukur karena tidak ditambahi dengan noda merah disekujur tubuh Jimin.

"Maaf…" ucap Yoongi. Tangannya merayap kearah pinggang Jimin sambil memijit pelan tempat yang Jimin bilang sakit.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, hyung"

"Apa aku harus menemui orangtua mu sekarang?" Yoongi ikut duduk diatas tempat tidur dan memandang serius kearah Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah serius Yoongi dan mengelus sisi wajah Yoongi dengan tangannya "Memangnya hyung akan bilang apa? Hyung akan bilang kalau hyung sudah melakukan itu padaku ke Appa dan Umma?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Benar juga. Bisa-bisa bukan restu yang Yoongi dapat, Yoongi bisa-bisa jadi buronan.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" Yoongi bertanya kebingungan.

"Hyung, mulai sekarang tidak boleh genit pada orang lain, siapapun itu"

"Memangnya aku pernah genit pada siapa?" Yoongi berucap protes.

"Mana ku tau. Bisa saja hyung genit dengan rekan kerja hyung di agensi, kan?"

"Apa ini? Sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu buta…" sindir Yoongi.

"Pokoknya hyung tidak boleh melirik orang lain. Yoongi hyung itu Cuma milik Park Jimin!" Jimin memeluk Yoongi. Rasanya sangat malu saat mengucapkan kalimat kekanakan dan egois seperti itu. Bukannya dalam suatu hubungan sudah seharusnya saling percaya?.

"Ne. kalau begitu, hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu. Kau juga tidak boleh genit pada yang lain dan jangan seperti kemarin, memutuskanku begitu saja tanpa alasan!" Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin yang masih saja erat memeluknya.

"Aku kan hanya sedang emosi saat itu…" Jimin melakukan pembelaan.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, setidaknya, kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu, katakana saja padaku. Mengerti?"

"Ne, Min PD-nim.." Jimin berucap main-main.

Saat sedang sibuk berpelukan, ponsel Yoongi bergetar dan muncul nama Chanyeol di layar ponselnya. Dengan berat hati Yoongi harus melepas pelukan Jimin padanya dan mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas.

" ** _Segera temui aku saat kau tiba di Seoul_** " suara Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi merinding tanpa sebab pasti.

"Eoh? Sajangnim?"

Belum sempat Yoongi bertanya lebih lanjut, sambungan telepon sudah diputuskan sepihak oleh Chanyeol dan membuat Yoongi semakin kebingungan.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Jimin bertanya kebingungan.

"Sajangnim memintaku untuk segera menemuinya saat tiba di Seoul. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah" sesal Yoongi.

Jimin tersentak. Saat mendengar nama Chanyeol, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap kalau begitu, hyung. Mandilah.." usul Jimin.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jimin yang bersusah payah menjangkau ponselnya yang berada di bawah bantal yang ditidurinya. Disana sudah ada satu pesan dari Chanyeol dan Jimin merasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

'Kita akan bicara serius di rumah'- Chanyeol hyung.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol tau kalau dia dan Yoongi sudah 'begitu'? heol.. mereka bahkan baru selesai satu jam yang lalu dan Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya bukannya itu mengerikan?

Jimin memilih tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol dan berusaha senormal mungkin didepan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Duduk" perintah Chanyeol mutlak.

Yoongi yang baru saja sampai digedung agensi, langsung disuruh naik menuju ruangan Chanyeol begitu saja. Yoongi yang merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, menanggapi santai atasannya dan membungkuk sebelum duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ne sajangnim?" Yoongi duduk tegak dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ku katakan soal tidak tidur bersama pacar?" Mulai Chanyeol.

"Maksud anda?" Yoongi berucap santai tapi penuh kesopanan.

"Kau tidur dengan pacarmu, benar?"

Yoongi tersentak. Matanya menatap membulat pada Chanyeol. Kepalanya sudah terisi hal-hal yang dilakukannya tadi pagi bersama Jimin saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, tapi mendadak merinding karena Chanyeol bisa tahu hal yang sangat pribadi seperti itu.

"Ti- tidur?" Yoongi menatap Chanyeol penuh curiga.

"Iya. Kau tidur dengan pacarmu di kamar yang sama!" tuduh Chanyeol.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?!"

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau…" cicit Yoongi menatap horror pada Chanyeol. Dimata Yoongi, Chanyeol sudah berubah tak ubahnya seorang _stalker._

"Lihat ini!" Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan menunjukan foto dimana ada Yoongi dan Jimin didalamnya. Foto yang semalam Jimin ambil saat dikamar hotel.

"Bagaimana anda bisa mendapatkan foto ini?" Tanya Yoongi ketakutan. Ini benar-benar horror untuk Yoongi, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengetahui pacarnya, sementara Yoongi tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan wajah Jimin pada Chanyeol. Dan kenapa pula dia marah-marah?

"Tidak penting aku mendapatkan foto ini dari mana! Yang pasti kau sudah melanggar peraturan yang ku buat! Kau tidur sekamar dengan Jimin dan bukan dengan Joohyun!" kesal Chanyeol.

Yoongi terdiam. Kepalanya sibuk berpikir dan Yoongi sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang agaknya masuk akal dari seluruh rangkaian kejadian bersama Chanyeol, mulai dari Chanyeol bertanya siapa pacarnya, apa Yoongi mau mendua atau tidak, dan mengatakan Yoongi pria membosankan karena tidak mau mendua dan Chanyeol yang memiliki fotonya dan Jimin yang Jimin update di akun social medianya. Yoongi memandang Chanyeol lama dan dia kembali pada kesimpulan di awal yang diambilnya.

"Maaf kalau saya salah, sajangnim. Tapi, apa anda cemburu?" Tanya Yoongi polos.

Seperti ditampar dengan panci secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol tersentak dan membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara mereka. Chanyeol yakin, Yoongi pasti menyangka kalau dia punya perasaan khusus pada Yoongi. Well, Jimin, siap-siap rahasiamu terbongkar dan kehilangan sumber informasi paling akurat dilingkungan kerja Yoongi.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf atas lamanya update ini kakak-kakak

*Ketjup jidat satu-satu*

Aku sibuk….. liburan

*Lari Naruto*


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin sedang berguling-guling ditempat tidurnya. Perasaanya terlalu bahagia, bahkan hukuman yang menantinya dari Chanyeol sudah tidak menjadi pusat pikirannya lagi. Isi kepalanya seluruhnya tentang Yoongi.

Jimin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padanya dan Yoongi pagi tadi. Jimin bahkan masih bisa merasakan kecupan Yoongi diseluruh tubuhnya. Jimin mendadak malu sendiri dan memukul-mukul pelan bantal guling yang berada dipelukannya sambil terkekeh sendiri.

"Duh… papa anak-anak…" Jimin menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya kedalam guling.

"Astaga!" Jimin tersadar akan sesuatu, bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk bahagia dan malu sendiri seperti ini. "Papa anak-anak pasti sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol hyung" Jimin berusaha mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur selembut mungkin.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan berjalan, Jimin turun dari tempat tidur, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan turun ke garasi. Dia sudah bertekat untuk melindungi Yoongi dari amukan hyungnya. Apapun caranya!

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Cemburu?" Chanyeol mendengus tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Disaat genting seperti ini, bisa-bisanya pemuda didepannya ini salah mengartikan maksud Chanyeol? Yang benar saja!.

"Ah, berarti aku salah. Maafkan aku sajangnim" Yoongi membungkuk hormat. Diam-diam merasa lega karena kesimpulannya salah.

"Kau tau, Min Yoongi…."

"Maaf sajangnim…" Joohyun tiba-tia muncul dan berdiri diambang pintu, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menahan kemarahannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Joohyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Masuklah" ucap Chanyeol tak sabar.

Joohyun memukul bahu Yoongi sok akrab dan mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi. Ini dia biang kerok utamanya sudah hadir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Ini soal Yoongi…" mulai Joohyun. Saat merasa Chanyeol mendengarkannya, Joohyung melanjutkan ucapannya "Maafkan aku sajangnim, ini semua karena aku yang meminta bertukar kamar dengan Yoongi"

Yoongi memandang Joohyun dengan raut wajah terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Joohyun yang membelanya. Ternyata Joohyun tak seburuk yang dia kira.

"Sebenarnya, saat tiba di Busan, aku meminta Yoongi untuk tidur di kamar terpisah…." Joohyun melirik Yoongi yang juga kebetulan meliriknya. "Seperti yang sajangnim perintahkan, harusnya aku dan Yoongi yang berada dikamar yang sama, tapi, aku membuat Yoongi melanggar peraturan"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada kesal.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim, tapi aku dan pacarku sedang bertengkar waktu itu dan aku tidak ingin membuat keadaan memburuk antara pacar Yoongi dan pacarku, jadi, ya… seperti yang terjadi sekarang…" cerita Joohyun yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa harus menginap satu kamar dengan pacarmu, kan?" Chanyeol melotot kesal.

"Maaf sajangnim, tapi, sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa sepertinya sajangnim sangat marah? Begini, aku tidur dengan pacarku dan aku rasa, ini menurut pendapatku ya sajangnim, harusnya anda tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini sehingga membuat anda marah, pekerjaan kami beres, harusnya tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Joohyun penasaran.

"Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah pacar Min Yoongi ini, adik kandungku!" Chanyeol menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya didepan Yoongi dan Joohyun.

Saat mendengar fakta mengejutkan itu, Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa was-was. Mendadak satu ingatan terlintas diotaknya, pantas saja Chanyeol terasa tak asing bagi Yoongi, sedari awal Yoongi memang sudah merasa pernah melihat Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak yakin dimana. Dan saat ini, dia benar-benar ingat dimana dia pernah melihat Chanyeol. Dirumah Jimin, saat hujan deras, saat Yoongi ingin minta maaf pada Jimin. _Fuck it_ , Min Yoongi! Maki Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua saja" ucap Chanyeol pada Joohyun.

Joohyung yang merasa sedikit kaget, akhirnya berdiri dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Yoongi dan Chanyeol. Saat Joohyun membuka pintu, Joohyun dikejutkan oleh namja berambut pink yang juga sedang berdiri terkejut dihadapannya.

"Jimin…"sapa Joohyun terlalu ceria.

"Hyungnim.." Sapa Jimin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu, ternyata adiknya sajangnim, kau sudah besar sekarang" Joohyun berucap ceria.

"Terimakasih hyung, tapi, apa hyung boleh bergerser sedikit, aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol hyung" ucap Jimin tak enak hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Joohyun?" suara keras Chanyeol yang berada didalam ruangan mengagetkan Jimin dan Joohyun.

Buru-buru Joohyun menyingkir, mempersilahkan Jimin masuk dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Jiminie…" Chanyeol mengernyit saat adiknya muncul dikantor.

Mendengar nama Jimin, kepala Yoongi otomatis berputar untuk melihat Jimin. Didekat pintu, Jimin berdiri gugup saat matanya dan mata Yoongi bertemu, wajahnya bersemu merah dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kemari? Bukannya sudah hyung bilang kita bicara dirumah?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku harus menjelaskan beberapa hal disini. Pada Chanyeol hyung, pada Yoongi hyung juga." Jimin berjalan takut-takut, meraih kursi disebelah Yoongi dan mendudukan diri disana.

"Yoongi hyung, ini Chanyeol hyung, hyungku…" ucap Jimin. Matanya menatap takut pada Yoongi, tapi Yoongi terlihat tersenyum padanya dan Jimin menunduk memerah lagi.

"Chanyeol hyung, soal di hotel itu…"

"Kami tidur bersama, sajangnim" Potong Yoongi.

"Tapi kami hanya tidur saja, tidak melakukan apa-apa" Jimin berujar panic.

Yoongi melirik Jimin, alisnya mengernyit bingung melihat Jimin berbohong.

"Kau berbohong, Jiminie" tuduh Chanyeol.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab" ucap Yoongi tegas. "Tolong jangan marahi Jimin, ini salahku"

"Bukan, ini salahku!" Jimin menyela.

"Salahku, Jiminie" Yoongi berkeras.

"Salahku Hyung!" balas Jimin.

"Kalian berdua bersalah!" Chanyeol merasa kesal karena Jimin dan Yoongi seperti saling melindungi satu sama lain.

"Ne…" ucap Yoongi dan Jimin kompak.

"Astaga, kepala ku sakit" Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk menguranyi nyeri di kepalanya. Kalau Eomma dan Appa-nya tau Jimin sudah tidak polos lagi, matilah Chanyeol ditangan orangtuanya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh soal tanggung jawab, sajangnim" Yoongi berucap yakin.

"Tanggung jawab apa, eoh? Kau mau menikahi adikku hari ini juga? Kepalamu mau ku lepas dari badan?" Chanyeol melirik kesal pada Yoongi.

"Mian sajangnim…" ucap Yoongi tak enak hati.

"Hyung, kami bersalah, tolong maafkan kami" bujuk Jimin.

"Dengar, apa kalian sadar yang sudah kalian lakukan itu sudah kelewatan?" Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya, matanya menatap tajam pada Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Mian.." cicit Jimin.

"Sajangnim, aku tau ini sudah kelewatan, tapi tolong maafkan kami kali ini" ucap Yoongi pelan. "Sajangnim boleh memukulku kalau sajangnim mau…" ucap Yoongi penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan…" Jimin buru-buru menarik kepala Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kearah Chanyeol penuh permohonan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Park Jimin" geram Chanyeol.

"Hyung berjanji dulu jangan memukul Yoongi hyung" Jimin berkeras.

"Astaga, kepalaku…." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya pusing melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Jim, lepas…" pinta Yoongi pelan.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan memukul Yoongi walaupun aku ingin sekali" Chanyeol memandang tajam pada Yoongi. "Dan Yoongi, bisa pertemukan aku dengan orangtuamu hari ini? Aku perlu bicara, orangtua mu harus tau" ucap Chanyeol.

"Akan ku telepon sekarang, sajangnim" Yoongi menyanggupi.

.

.

.

"Yoonji, aaa…" Seokjin mengarahkan garpu berlilitkan spageti kearah Yoonji yang duduk disampingnya, tangan Seokjin dengan telaten membersihkan sisa saos yang menempel di bibir Yoonji.

Didepan mereka, Namjoon merasa hidupnya sempurna hari ini. Rasanya seperti pergi bersama keluarga kecilnya sendiri dengan istri dan anak yang duduk manis didepannya. Rasanya Namjoon tidak ingin hari ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Namjoon, kenapa tidak makan?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon kebingungan karena dari tadi Namjoon tidak menggerakan sendok ditangannya sama sekali dan malah asik menatap Yoonji yang disuapi makan.

"Oh, iya…" Namjoon tersenyum dan menyendokkan pasta miliknya ke mulut.

"Yoonji rindu sekali dengan Yoongi Oppa…" mulai Yoonji. "Namjoon Oppa, terimakasih sudah menggantikan Yoongi Oppa hari ini"

"Ne, terimakasih juga sudah mengizinkan Oppa datang keacara sekolahmu" Namjoon tersenyum, menunjukan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Tapi banyak yang salah mengira, banyak ibu-ibu teman sekelas Yoonji yang bertanya soal Namjoon Oppa. Mereka pikir, Namjoon Oppa adalah _Daddy_ ku, lucu sekali" Yoonji terkekeh. "Ini semua karena wajah Appa yang terlalu muda. Orang-orang jadi salah mengira…" Yoonji terkekeh lagi.

Seokjin ikut terkekeh melihat Yoonji, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kepala anak bungsunya itu.

"Yoonji menjelaskan dengan baik, kan? Siapa Namjoon Oppa pada ibu-ibu teman Yoonji ?" Seokjin tersenyum pada Yoonji.

Didepan Seokjin, Namjoon tiba-tiba tersedak. Namjoon terbatuk-batuk dan Seokjin mengambil gelas Namjoon dan memberikannya pada Namjoon.

" _Namjoon Oppa…"_ ucapan Seokjin saat menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel Oppa kembali terngiang diotak Namjoon .

"Namjoon? Kau tak apa?" Seokjin bertanya khawatir.

"Oh, maaf, aku baik-baik saja" Namjoon berucap salah tingkah.

"Hati-hati kalau makan" nasehat Seokjin.

"Namjoon Oppa, baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoonji penasaran.

"Ne. Oppa baik-baik saja" Namjoon tersenyum.

"Syukurlah" Yoonji mengelus dadanya, berlagak seperti orang yang merasa lega, membuat Seokjin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anaknya gemas.

"Oh iya, Yoonji menjelaskan dengan baik, Appa. Tapi Minhyuk saem selalu memotong ucapan Yoonji dan bilang kalau Namjoon Oppa itu calon _Daddy_ Yoonji. Memangnya iya?" Yoonji berucap polos.

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoonji, gantian Seokjin yang tersedak.

Namjoon mengambil gelas Seokjin dan memberikan gelas berisi air putih itu untuk Seokjin minum, saat batuknya mereda, Seokjin berdehem.

"Yoonji, tidak boleh begitu" nasehat Seokjin. "Harusnya Yoonji menjelaskan ulang pada ibu-ibu itu kalau Namjoon Oppa bukan…"

"Yoonji keberatan kalau Namjoon Oppa menjadi _Daddy_ Yoonji?" Namjoon memotong ucapan Seokjin dan membuat Seokjin tersedak lagi.

"Hati-hati…" Namjoon mengulur lagi gelas Seokjin dan menepuk bahu Seokjin beberapa kali sampai batuknya reda.

"Gomawo" ucap Seokjin gugup, matanya menolak memandang Namjoon yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, Yoonji keberatan?" Nada bicara Namjoon memang terdengar seperti bercanda, tapi Namjoon jelas-jelas menunggu jawaban Yoonji.

"Tidak, ibu-ibu di sekolah bilang, Appa dan Namjoon Oppa cocok" ucap Yoonji cuek.

Namjoon bersorak dalam hati. Setidaknya dia sudah berada di lampu kuning, bukan lagi dilampu merah seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Yoonji…" Seokjin melirik Yoonji, tapi anaknya terlihat cuek dengan jus dan sedotannya. Mirip sekali dengan Yoongi.

"Kenapa tidak kita realisasikan saja ucapan ibu-ibu di sekolah Yoonji, dokter Seokjin?" Namjoon menatap lurus pada Seokjin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Na-namjoon, apa yang…" Seokjin berucap gugup, dia bisa melihat mata Namjoon yang berkilat serius dengan ucapannya dan kali ini, Seokjin yang ingin lari.

Seokjin benar-benar berterima kasih pada siapapun yang sedang meneleponnya detik itu. Setidaknya Seokjin bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon untuk sesaat dan melupakan ucapan Namjoon barusan.

Seokjin mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja dan makin bersyukur karena Yoongi yang meneleponnya.

"Yoongi-ya? Sudah di rumah?" Seokjin menunduk saat bicara, matanya tidak berani lagi menatap pada Namjoon yang duduk tepat didepannya.

" _Appa, masih di sekolah Yoonji?"_

"Kami sedang makan diluar. Sudah di rumah?"

" _Belum Appa, aku di gedung agensi."_ Ada jeda beberapa detik saat Yoongi ingin mengatakan maksudnya, terdengar dari kata 'eee' yang Yoongi ucapakan, Seokjin tau anaknya belum selesai bicara. " _Appa, bisa datang ke gedung agensi sekarang?"_

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Biar Appa antar ke kantormu"

" _Anio, aku ingin Appa datang saja. Appa sedang bersama Yoonji_?"

"Ne…" Jawab Seokjin terdengar ragu. Matanya melirik Namjoon sedetik dan kembali menundukkan pandangannya.

" _Oh, bisa tolong datang sekarang Appa? Atau setelah Appa dan Yoonji selesai makan, bisa langsung kesini, kan?"_

"Ne. Sampai bertemu nanti, Yoongi-ya"

" _Ne, Appa_ "

Sambung telepon terputus.

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya lewat ekspresi yang ditunjukannya dan Seokjin memahaminya dengan baik.

"Yoongi" jawab Seokjin. "Dia memintaku ke kantornya" jelas Seokjin.

"Oh, akan ku antar kesana nanti" Namjoon berucap santai dan kembali makan.

.

.

.

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Yoonji sudah sampai digedung kantor tempat Yoongi bekerja. Seokjin menuju meja _receptionist_ yang berada didepan pintu gedung sementara Namjoon disampingnya sedang menggendong Yoonji yang jatuh tertidur.

"Aku ingin bertemu Min Yoongi" ucap Seokjin pada wanita yang berada dibalik meja _receptionist_.

"Oh, Produser Min. Sudah buat janji sebelumnya?" wanita bertanya ramah.

"Ne, tadi dia memintaku menemuinya" jawab Seokjin.

"Maaf, ini dengan tuan siapa? Saya perlu nama anda untuk menelepon ke lantai empat tempat para produser bekerja"

"Kim Seokjin. Appa Yoongi" jelas Seokjin.

Mata wanita receptionist itu berkilat curiga. "Maaf, anda bilang anda ini Appa-nya Prosuder Min?" Tanya wanita itu tak percaya.

"Ne…" Seokjin terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi wanita didepannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya wanita itu tak yakin.

"Bisakah anda memanggilkan Min Yoongi saja?" sela Namjoon.

"Oh, Mian" Wanita itu membungkuk dan menelepon ke lantai empat dimana studio para produser agensi berada.

"Produser Min ada di ruangan sajangnim. Ini kartu _pass_ anda. Disebelah kiri ada lift langsung kelantai tujuh, Produser Min sudah menunggu anda di dekat lift. Terimakasih" ucapnya ramah.

"Ne, terimakasih" ucap Seokjin dan berjalan bersama Namjoon menuju lift.

"Berikan Yoonji padaku, Namjoon. Yoonji sudah cukup berat" Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta Yoonji dari gendongan Namjoon.

"Yoonji tidak berat" ucap Namjoon, penolakan secara tidak langsung atas permintaan Seokjin.

Lift didepan terbuka, beberapa pekerja kantor keluar dari dalam lift. Setelah semua penumpang lift keluar, Seokjin masuk lebih dulu disusul dengan Namjoon, berada hanya berdua didalam lift denga Yoonji yang tertidur, membuat Seokjin merasa janggal dan ingin lift ini cepat-cepat sampai kelantai tujuh.

Saat lift terbuka di lantai tujuh, Seokjin diam-diam merasa lega dan berjalan keluar lebih dahulu. Di ruang tunggu lantai tujuh sudah ada Yoongi menunggu sambil termenung di kursi sofa.

"Yoongi-ya" tegur Seokjin karena anaknya benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Appa, Yoonji man… Namjoon?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung melihat Namjoon muncul bersama dengan Appa-nya terlebih ada Yoonji berada di gendongannya.

"Yoongi…" Seokjin memegang bahu Yoongi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi dari Namjoon.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian datang bersamaan?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Oh, aku tidak sengaja bertemu Dokter Seokjin di bawah…" Namjoon berbohong saat dilihatnya kilat kepanikan diwajah Seokjin.

"Oh ya? Ada apa kau kesini?" Yoongi bertanya mengintimidasi.

"Ingin bertemu Park Chanyeol-ssi" jawab Namjoon santai.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan sajangnim?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

"Dia relasi bisnis Appa-ku. Appa memintaku untuk bertanya soal _design interior_ gedung baru agensi disamping itu dan pemilihan beberapa _property_ yang akan digunakan didalam gedung" jelas Namjoon.

"Oh…" Yoongi mengangguk, percaya dengan ucapan Namjoon. Dan tidak mempermasalahkan Yoonji yang berada digendongan Namjoon sama sekali.

 _Well_ , perusahaan keluarga Namjoon memang bergerak dibidang _Design interior_ , masuk akal kalau Namjoon datang kesini untuk hal itu. Toh seperti yang Yoongi sudah lama ketahui, Namjoon memang akan meneruskan perusahaan Appa-nya.

"Ada apa kau menyuruh Appa kesini, Yoongi-ya?" Seokjin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eum, Appa, ikut aku kedalam" Yoongi menolak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi didepan Namjoon. "Namjoon, bisa tolong jagakan Yoonji untuk ku? Sebentar saja, tunggu disini" pinta Yoongi.

"Ne. tidak masalah. Beritahu aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu atau bantuan" ucap Namjoon. Dari ekspresi wajah Yoongi, Namjoon yakin kalau sahabatnya itu sedang terlibat masalah.

"Aku akan meneraktirmu makan setelah ini" janji Yoongi dan menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Yoongi mengetuk dua kali sebelum membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol yang memang tidak terkunci, didalam sudah ada Jimin dan Chanyeol yang menunggu. Seokjin yang melihat keberadaan Jimin, mengernyit heran dan hanya berjalan mengikuti Yoongi yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Yoongi mendudukan Seokjin dibangku yang tadinya di dudukinya, bersebelahan dengan Jimin.

Jimin membungkuk sopan saat Seokjin tersenyum kearahnya. Mata Seokjin bergulir pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya sambil mengerutkan alis, seperti sedang menilai Seokjin.

"Sajangnim, ini Appa-ku, Kim Seokjin" jelas Yoongi.

"Oh, Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Seokjin dan disambut dengan ramah oleh Seokjin.

"Kim Seokjin" ucap Seokjin memperkenalkan diri.

Jimin melirik pada Chanyeol, mata hyungnya yang semula berkilat bak petir menyambar mendadak seperti dipenuhi bintang. Ini aneh, baru sedetik yang lalu Jimin dimarahi dan mendadak kemarahan Chanyeol menguap entah kemana saat Seokjin masuk ke ruangan. Ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Jadi, anda…"

"Saya orang tua Yoongi" potong Seokjin sebelum ucapan Chanyeol selesai.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Haruskah saya membawa kartu keluarga?" Seokjin mengernyit.

"Ah, maaf…" Chanyeol membungkuk tersenyum, salah tingkah.

Jimin memundurkan kursinya sedikit, memandang Yoongi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dibalik kursi Seokjin agar Yoongi yang berdiri disamping Seokjin, bisa menyadari Jimin yang sedang memberi kode mendekat padanya.

Yoongi melirik pada tangan Jimin yang bergerak seperti memanggil Yoongi, dengan perlahan, Yoongi mendekat, menggenggam tangan Jimin dibalik kursi Seokjin dan matanya seolah bertanya ada apa. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah malu sendiri dan kembali duduk menghadap pada Chanyeol, membiarkan tangannya tetap digenggam Yoongi. Lupa sudah Jimin dengan tujuannya memanggil Yoongi.

"Jadi, ada apa saya dipanggil kesini?" Seokjin bertanya, melirikkan matanya kearah Chanyeol dan Jimin bergantian.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, sudah tersadar dari keterpukauannya pada Seokjin dan matanya memandang penuh intimidasi pada Yoongi yang berdiri dibelakang Seokjin.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Min Yoongi?" tantang Chanyeol.

Yoongi merasa nafasnya seperti tercabut dari tubuhnya. Dia mungkin bisa setegar karang kalau berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, tapi Seokjin?.

Yoongi melirik pada Seokjin yang berbalik untuk bisa menatap anak sulungnya itu, matanya seolah bertanya dan meminta penjelasan pada Yoongi. Yoongi merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jimin terlepas dan dia menunduk, mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengaku pada Seokjin.

"Yoongi-ya?" Seokjin menyentuh tangan Yoongi yang terasa dingin ditangannya.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan, Appa" mulai Yoongi. "Aku… aku dan Jimin, kami… kami melakukan yang tidak seharusnya kami lakukan" aku Yoongi.

Seokjin terdiam beberapa detik, mencoba mencerna maksud dari ucapan anaknya, matanya berkedip-kedip memandang Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian. Setelah keterdiamannya yang mencekam, Seokjin berdiri dari kursinya, berhadapan dengan Yoongi dan melayangkan tamparan tepat di pipi kiri Yoongi.

Chanyeol terkejut, sementara Jimin tanpa sadar memekik kecil saat tangan Seokjin melayang di pipi Yoongi.

"Aku bersalah, Appa" sesal Yoongi. Wajahnya menunduk tak berani menatap Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ssi, tolong duduk dulu" pinta Chanyeol, mendadak merasa iba melihat pipi Yoongi yang mulai memerah. Chanyeol bahkan berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Seokjin untuk duduk kembali ke kursi, sekalian mencuri kesempatan.

"Aku, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi situasi seperti ini…" guman Seokjin. "Jiminie, maaf…" Seokjin memegang tangan Jimin yang sudah menunduk ketakutan disampingnya.

"Anio, Ahjussi, maafkan kami…" Jimin memengan erat tangan Seokjin dan menekan dahinya ditangan Seokjin.

"Ini keterlaluan, Yoongi-ya" guman Seokjin.

"Eum, Seokjin-ssi…" panggil Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya setelah sempat berdiri, matanya melirik pada Yoongi yang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong. "Mereka memang sudah keterlaluan, tapi dengan memukul anak juga bukan tindakan yang benar" ucap Chanyeol.

Seokjin melirik lemah pada Chanyeol, dia masih bingung kenapa hal ini bisa melibatkan Chanyeol juga di dalamnya.

"Mungkin anda belum tau, tapi aku hyung-nya Jimin. Dan ya, mereka sudah melakukan kesalahan. Tunggu.." Chanyeol buru-buru menyela saat melihat Seokjin ingin bicara. "Aku tidak sedang membela perbuatan mereka, aku juga marah. Tapi dengan memukul, tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa" keadaan seolah berbalik sekarang. Jika tadi Chanyeol adalah orang yang perlu dijinakkan, maka sekarang Chanyeol berubah menjadi yang menjinakkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya?" Tanya Seokjin putus asa.

"Yang pasti mereka tidak bisa menikah sekarang. Mereka terlalu muda untuk menikah. Mungkin membiarkan mereka tetap menjalin hubungan dan dengan kita pantau itu lebih baik. Dan yang lebih penting, tidak ada lagi pergi keluar kota berdua" ucap Chanyeol. Matanya menatap pada Seokjin, mencoba menunjukan pesona wibawanya pada Seokjin.

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan hyungnya, menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya. Perasaannya lega bukan main, tapi saat menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Seokjin seperti lelaki yang sedang mencoba tebar pesona, Jimin mengernyit tidak suka. Jangan sampai pemikiran gilanya kalau Chanyeol menyukai Seokjin saat pertama kali melihatnya menjadi kenyataan, Jimin akan mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari kartu keluarga mereka.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Seokjin lemah. Kepalanya terasa penuh karena masalah yang tidak pernah diduganya sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak bisa membantah atau member pendapat tentang apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan, hanya sebuah ungkapan terimakasih saja yang bisa Seokjin keluarkan.

Jimin melirik kebelakang dimana Yoongi masih menunduk dengan pandangan kosong. Diam-diam Jimin memundurkan bangkunya dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat, mengelus tangan besar itu dengan jempolnya seolah mengisyaratakan kalau mereka sudah baik-baik saja.

Yoongi mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melihat kearah tangannya dan Jimin yang bertautan dan menyunggingkan senyum lega tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Ehm, mungkin kita bisa bertukar nomor ponsel untuk mempermudah memantau Yoongi dan Jimin?" Chanyeol menatap penuh harap pada Seokjin.

Seokjin yang tidak sadar situasi, hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran ponsel Chanyeol. Menekan nomor ponselnya dilayar Chanyeol kemudian mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol diatas meja.

"Apa masih ada lagi?" Tanya Seokjin pada Chanyeol.

"Apa anda sudah makan malam?" Chanyeol bertanya santai. Mengundang pandangan terkejut dari Yoongi, Jimin dan Seokjin yang berada didepannnya. Yang benar saja, Park Chanyeol!.

"Sepertinya kau salah bicara" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"Jiminie, tolong lebih jaga diri" Seokjin memeluk Jimin erat, mengelus kepala Jimin penuh permintaan maaf.

"Ahjussi, tolong maafkan aku…" cicit Jimin.

"Sudahlah" Seokjin mengurai pelukannya pada Jimin dan memandang kearah Yoongi. "Mulai sekarang, jaga Jimin dengan benar, mengerti?" Seokjin menatap tajam pada Yoongi. Saat matanya menatap mata pipi Yoongi yang memerah, hatinya mencelos, rasa bersalah seolah menggerogoti perasaan Seokjin.

"Ne Appa" Yoongi menjawab pelan. Matanya membola saat Seokjin berjalan memeluknya erat, kemudian tersenyum lega, Appa-nya sudah memaafkannya.

"Tolong jangan membuat masalah, Yoongi-ya. Appa hanya sendiri…" guman Seokjin pelan.

Saat suara Seokjin terdengar ditelinganya, rasa bersalah Yoongi menjadi berkali lipat. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah gagal mengendalikan diri dan membuat Appa-nya seperti ini. Harusnya Yoongi membantu Seokjin, bukannya malah membuat masalah. "Appa aku minta maaf…" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seokjin.

"Sudahlah, kau akan pulang bersama Appa? Atau masih ada hal yang perlu kalian bicarakan?" Seokjin mengurai pelukannya pada Yoongi, memandang Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian.

"Sepertinya aku dan Jimin perlu bicara, Appa" Yoongi merangkul bahu Seokjin untuk berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dimana Namjoon dan Yoonji berada. Sementara Jimin berdiri tak jauh dibelekang Seokjin dan Yoongi, memperhatikan bagaimana manisnya Yoongi memperlakukan Appanya. Jimin ingin memekik gemas, tapi dia sadar, lagi-lagi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memuja Papa anak-anak.

Saat sampai diruang tunggu, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jimin adalah Namjoon tertidur bersandar disofa dengan Yoongi yang ikut tertidur dengan berbantalkan paha Namjoon dann tangan Namjoon yang berada dikepala Yoonji seolah sedang melindungi gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur itu.

Seokjin bisa saja menipu dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat datar-datar saja, tapi jantungnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau hal yang dilihatnya saat ini memberikan rasa berdebar yang menyenangkan dan menghangatkan perasaannya.

Disamping Seokjin, Yoongi tersenyum lucu melihat pemandangan langka didepannya. Selama beberapa tahun menjadi sahabat Namjoon, tak pernah sekalipun Namjoon terlihat berinteraksi dengan anak kecil.

"Sepertinya dia sudah cocok jadi ayah" canda Yoongi.

"Manis sekali…" Komentar Jimin saat melihat Namjoon dan Yoonji. Yoongi langsung melirik pada Jimin yang terpesona, kemudian mencubit pelan pipi gendut Jimin.

"Katakan sekali lagi" Yoongi menaikan satu alisnya.

"Hyung! Nanti pipiku bertambah lebar!" Jimin protes.

"Hey, sudahlah. Appa akan pulang sekarang, Yoonji belum mandi sore. Kalian, jangan pulang terlalu malam" nasehat Seokjin. "Dan jangan macam-macam!" Seokjin memperingatkan dengan keras.

Seokjin berjalan kearah Namjoon dan Yoonji. Lebih dulu membangunkan Namjoon kemudian menggendong Yoonji yang masih saja tertidur.

"Sudah?" Namjoon merenggangkan ototnya yang pegal karena posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman.

"Ne, ayo pulang…" Ajak Seokjin.

"Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Mereka berdua masih ada urusan" jelas Seokjin yang sedang memperbaiki posisi Yoonji dalam gendongannya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ayo pulang" Namjoon berjalan dibelakang Seokjin. Saat melewati Yoongi dia menepuk bahu Yoongi dua kali dan menyapa Jimin, kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu lift bersama Seokjin dan Yoonji.

"Ada Namjoon hyung juga? Ada apa Namjoon hyung kesini?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang terdiam memandangi pintu lift.

"Bukannya Namjoon ingin menemui Sajangnim?" Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Yoongi diam sebentar, ini pasti ada yang salah.

.

.

.

TBC

*Lari Naruto*

Ayaflu kakak-kakak…


	12. Chapter 12

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di kantor agensi berlalu dan Yoongi benar-benar kesulitan menemui Namjoon. Namjoon seolah berubah menjadi manusia paling sibuk sedunia. Datang ke kampus paling lama dan pulang paling cepat.

Seperti hari ini, Yoongi sudah menunggu Namjoon dikelas, dan Namjoon baru muncul tepat semenit sebelum dosen datang dan saat pelajaran selesai, Namjoon langsung menghilang didetik pertama saat dosen meninggalkan kelas. Benar-benar tidak bisa Yoongi sentuh apalagi Yoongi ajak bicara.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Namjoon seperti menghindariku" cerita Yoongi saat dirinya dan Jimin duduk bersama disebuah café yang tidak jauh dari kampus.

"Menghindar bagaimana maksudnya, hyung?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Belakangan ini Namjoon terlihat aneh. Dia selalu terlihat terburu-buru dan terkesan menghindariku. Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya" Yoongi menatap Jimin dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jimin yang benar-benar kebingungan.

"Hyung ingin bertanya soal apa? Tanya padaku saja"

"Soal Namjoon yang bisa muncul bersama Appa-ku di kantor agensi kemarin" jelas Yoongi.

"Benar juga" Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi. "Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Ahjussi saja, Hyung?"

"Aku sedang tidak dalam posisi yang berhak untuk bertanya pada Appa, Jiminie." Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin dan tersenyum lagi.

"Eum, aku paham hyung" Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi. Mereka memang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang, masalah yang mereka timbulkan jelas membuat mereka tidak berhak bertanya macam-macam.

"Kita benar-benar mengacau, hyung" ucap Jimin sedih. Tangannya memeluk tangan Yoongi erat-erat.

"Kau menyesal?" Yoongi melirik sekilas pada Jimin.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku menyesal telah melakukannya dengan Papa anak-anak" Jimin membolakan matanya saat menyadari ucapannya, dia keceplosan.

"Huh? Papa… apa?" Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya, menunggu penjelasan.

Sementara Jimin, menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jimin tau, wajahnya sudah memerah malu sekarang. Dia ketahuan.

.

.

.

Namjoon melirik ponselnya sekali lagi, memastikan apa Seokjin sudah membalas pesannya atau belum. Dia perlu bicara pada Seokjin sekarang, Namjoon sudah lelah bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Yoongi. Dia butuh Seokjin untuk melakukan persetujuan ataupun untuk melakukan karangan bebas mengenai alasan mereka bisa muncul bersama.

Namjoon menunggu Seokjin didalam mobil milik Appa-nya yang sengaja dia bawa untuk bertemu Seokjin. Sejak berbohong pada Yoongi kemarin, Namjoon jadi sering panaroid jika ingin menemui Seokjin. Bahkan sampai menganti mobilnya karena takut ketahuan Yoongi.

Namjoon mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Seokjin saat melihat Seokjin terlihat sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Namjoon. Saat teleponnya diangkat Seokjin, Namjoon mengarahkan Seokjin untuk berjalan kearah mobil yang dipakaianya dan membukakan pintu untuk Seokjin.

Saat Seokjin masuk kedalam mobil, bau khas rumah sakit langsung tercium dihidung Namjoon, dan Namjoon tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya kalau dia bisa menyukai bau khas rumah sakit dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf aku lama" Seokjin berucap tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah makan?" Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang sedang melipat jas dokternya.

"Sudah"

"Seokjin-ssi, ini soal Yoongi…" mulai Namjoon.

"Ne, aku paham. Yoongi juga sepertinya ingin bertanya soal kemarin. Harusnya kita tidak perlu berbohong padanya. Selama dirumah, Yoongi selalu melihatku dengan curiga" Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya, lelah.

"Aku akan bicara jujur padanya" putus Namjoon.

"Jangan. Nanti Yoongi berpikir yang macam-macam"

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak masalah kalau dia berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia tidak suka" ucap Namjoon jujur. "Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dokter Seokjin"

Seokjin terdiam.

"Apa kau juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama denganku, Dokter Seokjin?" Namjoon memiringkan sedikit badannya agar bisa melihat Seokjin lebih jelas.

"Namjoon, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kita bertemu untuk membahas alasan yang tepat pada Yoongi, kan? Supaya kau tidak perlu menghindari Yoongi terus?" Seokjin mengernyit, menolak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Berarti hanya aku yang takut tidak bisa bertemu dengamu lagi" ucap Namjoon dan kembali duduk menghadap kedepan.

"Namjoon, berhenti berbicara yang aneh-aneh." Seokjin memperingati.

"Apa semua perhatianku selama ini kau anggap main-main?" Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menatap kosong pada mobil yang terparkir didepan mereka.

"Namjoon, kau lupa kalau aku ini Appa sahabatmu? Jangan konyol"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Namjoon tersulut emosi saat Seokjin seolah memberi Namjoon dinding pembatas untuknya dengan membawa nama Yoongi

"Seokjin, apa kau pikir aku seperhatian itu pada semua orang? Apa kau pikir aku memperlakukan temanku seperti aku memperlakukanmu? Selalu bertanya sedang apa, sudah makan, menelepon setiap malam, me…"

"Jadi kau mengharapkan imbalan?" potong Seokjin.

"Imbalan?" Namjoon mendengus kesal. Matanya menatap tajam tepat pada Seokjin. "Seokjin, aku menyukaimu!" ucap Namjoon.

"Namjoon, aku lebih tua darimu. Gunakan bahasa yang sopan" Seokjin memperingatkan.

"Setelah membawa Yoongi, sekarang kau membawa masalah umur? Seokjin, aku tau kau tidak mungkin meladeni temanmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini. Kenapa kau masih menyangkal?" Namjoon bertanya penuh rasa frustasi. Dia sadar kalau dia sedang ditolak sekarang, tapi egonya jelas tidak bisa menerima penolakan.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang"

"Kita belum selesai" Namjoon menahan lengan atas Seokjin yang bersiap turun dari mobilnya.

"Namjoon, lepas!"

"Seokjin, lihat aku" Namjoon menarik pelan Seokjin agar menghadap padanya. "Katakan kalau kau tidak menginginkanku tepat didepan wajahku. Kalau kau bisa, aku akan menyerah" putus Namjoon.

Seokjin menunduk, matanya tidak berani menatap ke mata Namjoon.

"Katakan Seokjin"

"A-aku.. aku tidak menginginkanmu, kau salah paham dengan sikapku" cicit Seokjin.

"Katakan didepan wajahku, Seokjin" paksa Namjoon.

Seokjin bergeming, setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan mata bergetar. "A-aku, aku… Namjoon, aku.. aku tidak menginginkanmu" ucap Seokjin dan menghempas tangan Namjoon begitu saja, membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

"Ya! Jangan kabur kau!" Yoongi berlari kencang saat melihat Namjoon baru saja muncul setelah semalam Namjoon lagi-lagi menghindarinya. Tangannya memegang tas Namjoon erat-erat, takut Namjoon kabur lagi.

"Hyung, kau seperti anak monyet bertemu pohon…" Namjoon berucap pasrah saat Yoongi bergelantungan di punggungnya.

"Ini antisipasi agar kau tidak kabur!" Yoongi memanjat punggung Namjoon, membuat Namjoon terpaksa menggendong Yoongi di punggungnya.

"AKu tidak akan kabur, tenang saja" ucap Namjoon pasrah.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi melirik kesamping wajah Namjoon yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku baru saja ditolak. Hatiku perih, hyung" cerita Namjoon.

"Ew, menjijikan…" Yoongi melompat turun dari punggung Namjoon. "Jadi selama seminggu ini kau sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan seseorang makanya kau sok sibuk selalu? Siapa yang sedang kau dekati?"

"Salah satu _teman_ Hoseok di rumah sakit" jawab Namjoon.

"Teman Hoseok? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!"

"Kau sibuk dengan Jiminie mu dan pergi ke kantor agensi. Sebenarnya yang sering kabur itu, aku apa kau hyung?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau baru protes sekarang… Kalau kau bilang padaku butuh teman cerita, aku akan membantumu" ucap Yoongi.

"Jimin apa kabar?" Tanya Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia baik. Hey, mau pergi nongkrong? Hanbin menawariku untuk pergi ke café tempat bandnya tampil regular nanti malam. Café milik Kai, kau ingat?"

"Tidak boleh membawa pacar" Namjoon mengajukan persyaratan.

"Tidak. Hari ini kita hanya akan pergi dengan anak-anak kelas music saja"

"Call. Aku ikut"

"Bisa jemput aku dirumah? Mobilku di bawa Appa-ku" Yoongi berjalan santai disamping Namjoon.

Namjoon mendadak berhenti sedetik tanpa Yoongi ketahui dan kembali berjalan disamping Yoongi seolah tidak terjadi apapun dengan hatinya.

"Minta jemput Woozi saja, hyung. Aku juga akan minta jemput Woozi, aku malas bawa kendaraan" Namjoon beralasan.

"Oh, ya sudah"

"Katakan pada Woozi untuk menjemputmu lebih dulu, baru menjemputku" usul Namjoon.

"Call" Yoongi menyetujui tanpa curiga. Namjoon hanya tidak ingin mengingat Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung tidak boleh pulang malam-malam!" Jimin memberi syarat.

Yoongi sedang meneleponnya untuk meminta izin pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya dikampus.

" _Ne, tidak akan sampai tengah malam. Aku janji_ " ucap Yoongi.

"Tidak boleh genit! Awas saja kalau Yoongi hyung genit" ucap Jimin lagi.

" _Kami hanya menonton pertunjukan Band milik Hanbin saja, sayang. Lagian, sudah lama aku tidak pergi dengan teman-temanku_ "

"Pokoknya tidak boleh genit!" Jimin berkeras.

" _Iya sayang… iya…"_ Yoongi terkekeh diseberang telepon.

"Hyung, setelah pulang dari café, hyung bisa kerumah sebentar?"

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku merindukan Yoongi hyung. Hari ini kita belum bertemu sama sekalikan…" cicit Jimin malu-malu.

" _Aigoo, manisnya… ne, setelah pulang dari café, aku akan mampir. Apa sajangnim dirumah?"_

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung…."

"Chim, _emergency!_ "ucapan Jimin terputus saat Chanyeol muncul didepan pintu kamar Jimin.

"Hyung, biasakan ketuk pintu!" Jimin protes. Dia sedang sibuk dengan papa anak-anak, beraninya Chanyeol mengganggu.

"Aish, ini darurat. Aku harus pergi malam ini, tak apakan kalau kau dirumah sendiri?" Chanyeol mendudukan diri ditempat tidur Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung, sebentar" Jimin pamit pada Yoongi dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau sedang menelepon Yoongi? Berikan ponselnya padaku" Chanyeol menyambar ponsel Jimin tanpa permisi. "Ya, Min Yoongi" Chanyeol menekan tombol _speaker_ pada ponsel Jimin.

" _Ne, sajangnim?"_ jawab Yoongi ragu.

"Aku harus pergi ke Busan mala mini. Bisa tolong temani Jimin dirumah? Aku akan menelepon Seokjin-ssi untuk minta izin"

" _Tapi…"_ Yoongi terdengar ingin menolak.

"Jangan berani-berani menolak. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Pembantu dirumah ini hanya datang pagi sampai sore hari, jadi tidak ada orang dirumah kecuali _security_ didepan. Jadi, kau, tolong temani Jiminie malam ini"

" _Ne, sajangnim_ " jawab Yoongi pasrah.

"Oh, ya, jangan beritahu Seokjin-ssi dulu. Kalau perlu, aku akan datang kerumahmu untuk minta izin. Benar juga, kirim aku alamat rumahmu, sebelum ke Busan, aku akan mengunjungi Seokjin-ssi dulu." Modus Chanyeol.

" _Jiminie sudah tau alamat rumahku, Sajangnim.."_

"Benar juga. Ya sudah, jam berapa kau akan datang?"

" _Sekitar dua jam atau tiga jam lagi?"_

"Ya sudah, jangan sampai kemalaman. Sudah ya" Chanyeol menutup sambungna telepon Jimin.

"Kenapa teleponnya hyung tutup!" Jimin terlihat kesal.

"Ya! Jiminie, malam ini Yoongi boleh menginap disini, tapi ingat! CCTV di kamarmu harus menyala." CHanyeol memperingati.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Yoongi akan menemanimu mala mini di rumah. Jangan berani-berani mematikan CCTV kamarmu!"

"Yoongi hyung menginap?" Jimin merangkak mendekat pada Chanyeol. Wajahnya berbinar bahagia tanpa bisa Jimin tahan.

"Ya! Kau dengar ucapanku tidak sih?" Chanyeol memukulkan bantal ke kepala Jimin.

"Hehhehe, tentu saja dengar. Aku janji tidak akan mematikan CCTV kamar. Gomawo Chanyeol hyuuunggg" Jimin memeluk tubuh samping Chanyeol.

"Ingat, hyung akan memantau kalian. Awas kalau macam-macam!" Chanyeol berucap tegas "Oh ya, tulis alamat rumah Yoongi, hyung harus bertemu Seokjin untuk minta izin"

Jimin mencebik. Dia tahu itu hanya akal bulus Chanyeol saja untuk bisa bertemu dengan Seokjin. Tapi Jimin sedang senang, jadi dia membiarkan hyungnya ikut senang juga mala mini.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam akhirya Yoongi muncul didepan rumah Jimin dengan diantar taxi. Didepan pintu, Jimin sudah menunggu dengan senyum yang terlampau lebar. Dia sangat senang karena Yoongi menginap dirumahnya.

Jimin bahkan merapikan kamarnya, mengganti sprei-nya dan menyemprot pengharum ruangan untuk membuat Yoongi nyaman berada dikamarnya.

"Selamat datang" Jimin tersenyum malu. Rasanya seperti menyambut suami pulang dari kantor. Jimin menggeleng saat menyadari pikiran konyolnya.

"Selamat malam" Balas Yoongi sambil menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Hyung, ingin langsung istirahat?" Jimin memeluk lengan Yoongi setelah mengunci pintu rumah, membawa Yoongi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Jiminie, bisa pinjami aku piyama?"

"Tentu" Jimin berucap senang dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pertama kalinya bagi Yoongi masuk kerumah Jimin dan kedalam kamar kekasihnya itu. Nuansa dominan biru langit langung menyita perhatian Yoongi. Tempat tidur king size dengan sprei biru laut, partisi berwarna putih, lemari yang juga berwarna putih dan sebuah karpet bulu berwarna putih mempercantik kamar Jimin.

"Hyung, ini piyamanya" Jimin menyerahkan piyama yang sudah sengaja disiapkannya diatas tempat tidur untuk Yoongi. "Ada handuk dan sikat gigi dikamar mandi, milik Yoongi hyung"

"Gomawo" Yoongi memggusak rambut Jimin dan berlalu kekamar mandi.

Selama menunggu Yoongi berganti baju, Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar. Tidak, bukannya Jimin mengharapkan hal yang sama terjadi malam ini seperti di Busan, tapi Jimin… ah, sudahlah.

"Duh, bagaimana ini?" Jimin mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur dan bersandar dikepala ranjang. Dadanya seolah membuncah saat menyadari Yoongi menginap dikamarnya.

Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memunculkan Yoongi yang sudah siap dengan piyamanya. Jimin tersenyum gugup, sementara Yoongi berjalan santai menuju Jimin.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah" Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin sebentar.

"Oh, n-ne hyung" Jimin langsung menidurkan tubuhnya memunggungi Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupan Jimin. Setelah mematikan lampu dan menggunakan lampu tidur, Yoongi ikut masuk kedalam selimut, menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin yang memunggunginya.

"Mimpi indah, Jiminie" Yoongi mengusap kepala Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung, Jiminie tidak bisa tidur…" cicit Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar ada nada manja saat Jimin bicara padanya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?" Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya yang menghadap langsung pada punggung Jimin.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Yoongi hyung tidur disamping Jiminie sekarang…"

Yoongi terkekeh. Tangannya lagi-lagi menggusak rambut Jimin dengan sayang.

"Keberatan kalau Yoongi hyung memeluk Jiminie agar bisa tidur?" Yoongi ikut-ikutan gaya bicara Jimin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Jimin melirik Yoongi dibalik punggungnya.

"Kemarilah Jiminie" Yoongi menarik Jimin yang sudah berbalik kedalam pelukannya. "Apa sudah nyaman?"

Jimin mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Yoongi.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus ke kampus, kan?" Yoongi membanjiri Jimin dengan kecupan dikepala Jimin.

"Hyung besok tidak ke kampus?" Jimin menggusakkan kepalanya didada Yoongi.

"Tidak. Besok tidak ada jadwal ke kampus."

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi ditengah keremangan lampu kamar.

"Ne?"

"Ciuman selamat tidurnya?"

Yoongi terkekeh lagi. Jiminnya sangat manis hari ini.

Yoongi menunduk, memagut dalam bibir Jimin dan melepaskannya perlahan.

"Selamat tidur, Jiminie"

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi hyung. Saranghae"

"Nado, Jiminie" Yoongi mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh,,, da update karena ketumpahan ide.

Minta reviewnya bole kali kakak-kakak…


	13. Chapter 13

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, ponsel Kyungsoo rusak" Kai meregangkan ototnya yang kaku dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Kenapa kau malah senang ponsel pacar mu rusak?" Jimin mengernyit heran, meletakkan gelas _milkshake_ nya diatas meja dan memandang keluar jendela café.

Saat ini, Jimin, Kai, dan Taemin sedang duduk bersama dicafe milik Kai. Jimin yang minta diajak kesana karena Yoongi pernah pergi kesana. Bukan, Jimin bukannya terlalu _over_ dalam segala hal pada Yoongi, dia hanya penasaran, tempat macam apa yang semalam didatangi Papa anak-anak. Itu saja. Jangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Setidaknya aku punya satu hari santai tanpa harus terganggu dengan pesan dan telepon pacarku. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo mulai terlalu berlebihan, sedikit-sedikit telepon, sedikit-sedikit mengirimiku pesan, kalau aku terlambat membalas pesannya, dia pasti akan merajuk seharian" jelas Kai.

"Apa kau mulai bosan?" Taemin bertanya sambil terkekeh mendengar curahan hati Kai.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak paham, aku hanya merasa bebas sekarang. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bernafas tanpa kekangan dari Kyungsoo" jawab Kai santai.

"Dia mengekangmu?" Taemin menaikan alisnya tak percaya.

"Apa ditelepon setiap hari dan dikirimi pesan seharian bukan pengekangan namanya?" Kai memutar matanya.

"Kau terganggu karena telepon dan pesan pacarmu?" Tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Mungkin iya, sedikit. Aku juga butuh _space_ untukku bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanku seperti sekarang ini. Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul begini?" Kai melirik Jimin yang terdiam didepannya, seperti tengah berpikir keras. "Kalau terlalu sering bertemu dengan pacar, aku bisa-bisa bosan" tambah Kai.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang sibuk diruang studionya. Hari ini Chanyeol memberinya proyek baru setelah proyek dengan idol yang akan debut itu sudah Yoongi selesaikan sampai tahap rekaman. Chanyeol meminta Yoongi untuk menulis lagu bertema kesedihan untuk salah satu penyanyi wanita yang sudah punya nama besar dan itu cukup membuat Yoongi tertekan.

"Bagaimana ini? Mana bisa aku memberikan lagu sembarangan pada artis sekaliber dia" Yoongi menunduk. Tangannya sibuk memencet _mouse_ tak tentu arah.

"Lagu mana yang harus ku ajukan pada sajangnim?" Yoongi melirik pada layar computer didepannya dimana folder berisi lagu-lagu ciptaannya berada.

Yoongi melirik ponsel diatas meja. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan Yoongi belum mendapatkan pesan satupun dari Jimin sejak Jimin mengantar Yoongi pulang kerumah. Cukup aneh untuk Yoongi yang terbiasa diingatkan Jimin untuk makan.

Yoongi baru saja ingin menghubungi Jimin begitu pintunya terbuka. Seunghoon berdiri disana dengan cengiran dibibirnya.

"Ya, Min Yoongi, aku masuk ya" ucapnya Seunghoon.

"Biasakan mengetuk pintu" ucap Yoongi sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ingatkan aku lagi nanti. Ini soal penyanyi wanita itu, sajangnim bilang padaku, kita harus mengirim demo lagu untuknya paling lama minggu depan, kita satu tim ngomong-ngomong" ucap Seunghoon sambil mendudukan diri di sofa panjang distudio Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan lagu yang mana pada Sajangnim" Yoongi tidak percaya diri.

"Aku juga. Beban mentalnya berat sekali" Seunghoon mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau benar." Yoongi menghela napas.

"Hey, sudah jam makan siang. Aku kesini juga diminta Joohyun hyung untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Kau kan jarang sekali ada dikantor siang-siang begini. Ayo ikut, Joohyun hyung yang bayar" Seunghoon menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya sudah" Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya. Menyambar ponsel dan dompetnya diatas meja dan berjalan mengikuti Seunghoon keluar ruangan.

Mereka sudah sampai disebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari kantor agensi. Hanya perlu berjalan kaki beberapa menit saja untuk sampai kesana. Setelah memesan makanan, ketiganya duduk dengan ponsel masing-masing ditangannya, sampai Yoongi menangkap sosok Namjoon yang sedang duduk berdua dengan namja putih berparas manis yang tersenyum malu-malu didepan Namjoon.

"Kena kau" Yoongi menyeringai. "Aku permisi sebentar hyung" pamit Yoongi, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Joohyun dan Seunghoon, Yoongi berjalan menuju meja Namjoon.

"Oh… ini…" Yoongi menepuk bahu Namjoon yang Nampak terkejut dengan kemunculan Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung?" Namjoon buru-buru berdiri dan memandang panic pada Yoongi yang sudah tersenyum iblis.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Yoongi menyeringai pada Namjoon.

"Ah, silahkan Min PD-nim"

"Kau mengenalku?" Yoongi melirik pada namja manis yang duduk didepan Namjoon dengan penuh Tanya.

"A-aku Jihoon, _trainee_ di agensi itu…" ucap namja bernama Jihoon itu gugup.

"Oo.. _trainee_ …" Yoongi membeo dan mendudukan diri disamping Namjoon. "Jadi, kalian janjian makan siang? Kau kelas apa? Kenapa bisa keluar?" Yoongi mengintrogasi Jihoon.

"Aku masih dikelas C, PD-nim. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal dan tadi pagi Namjoon hyung mengajakku makan siang bersama" jelas Jihoon.

"Kencan, eoh?" Yoongi menyiku perut Namjoon yang terlihat siap protes atas gangguan Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini hyung?" Namjoon memutar bola matanya kesal. Mengabaikan godaan Yoongi soal kencan.

"Pantas saja kau sering hilang saat dikampus, ternyata sudah punya teman kencan" Yoongi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak sedang berkencan, PD-nim" koreksi Jihoon.

"Hey, kau tidak mengakui temanku?" Yoongi mengernyit. "Oh, aku tau, kalian sedang pendekatan? Benar kan?" Yoongi menaik turunkan alisnya, memandang usil kearah Namjoon dan Jihoon.

"Hentikan hyung. Pergi sana" usir Namjoon.

"Baiklah-baiklah… aku tidak akan mengganggu dua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara" ejek Yoongi dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Sukses Namjoon. Lain kali ajak Jihoon untuk berkumpul, kita bisa _double date_ , mungkin?" Yoongi makin menjadi-jadi dan dihadiahi pukulan di bokongnya oleh Namjoon.

Setelah Yoongi pergi, Namjoon melirik pada Jihoon yang menunduk didepannya. Jihoon terlihat memerah malu karena ucapan Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas. 'Tidak apa Namjoon, kau pasti bisa. Dekati Jihoon dan lupakan Seokjin' batin Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Tidak boleh! Nanti Yoongi hyung terganggu!" Jimin meletakan lagi ponselnya diatas tempat tidur setelah memarahi didirinya sendiri.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas tempat tidur setelah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia rindu Yoongi, tapi ucapan Kai saat di kafe benar-benar mengganggu Jimin dan sulit untuk Jimin abaikan begitu saja. Nyaris seharian Jimin tidak ada mengabari Yoongi, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi untuk kasus Yoongi, agaknya Jimin sudah paham, kalau Yoongi sudah berada di studio, gempa bumi pun Yoongi tidak akan tau.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar suara Yoongi hyung…" Jimin merengek sendiri dan berguling ditempat tidur.

"Tidak… tidak, nanti Yoongi hyung bisa bosan padamu, Jiminie. Berikan Yoongi hyung ruang untuknya sendiri. Jangan manja! Semalam Yoongi hyung sudah menginap" ucap Jimin bermonolog.

Jimin melirik sedih ponselnya, ini sudah malam dan Jimin tidak tau Yoongi sudah pulang atau masih berada di studio. Saat Jimin hendak pergi untuk turun dan mencari kegiatan, ponsel Jimin bergetar. Nama _'mine'_ muncul disana dan Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak bahagia.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin berucap terlampau semangat.

" _Kemana saja seharian?"_ suara berat Yoongi terdengar.

"Pergi dengan Kai dan Taemin hyung. Hyung sudah pulang kerumah?"

" _Sudah makan?"_ Yoongi mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Sudah hyung, tadi. Hyung sudah?"

" _Sudah. Ya sudah, istirahat sana."_ Yoongi menutup teleponnya.

"Yoongi hyung? Hallo?" Jimin melihat kelayar ponselnya dan merengut kesal. "Kenapa dimatikan?" Jimin cemberut sedih. Rindunya belum hilang, tapi Yoongi sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Distudio, Yoongi sedikit merenung setelah menelepon Jimin. Tidak biasanya Jimin tidak mengatakan 'Aku merindukan Yoongi hyung' sesaat setelah telepon diangkat. Hari ini Jimin sedikit aneh untuk Yoongi, tidak manja seperti biasanya. Jimin sedikit mendingin padanya.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri" ucap Yoongi dan kembali serius didepan komputernya.

.

.

.

Seminggu dan hubungan Yoongi-Jimin terasa merenggang. Telepon dan bertukar pesan sudah jarang mereka lakukan, sekali dalam satu hari saja sudah sukur. Saat ini Jimin sedang duduk didepan TV. Ini hari minggu, biasanya dia akan merengek pada Yoongi untuk mengajaknya berkencan, tapi lagi-lagi dia takut Yoongi bosan padanya. Akhirnya Jimin memilih berdiam dirumah seperti saat dia belum memiliki Yoongi.

Dilain sisi, Yoongi memilih pergi ke studio karena tumben sekali semalam Jimin tidak merengek untuk diajak kencan dihari minggu, seperti kebiasaan mereka. Yoongi memilih menghabiskan waktunya di studio karena Seokjin dan Yoonji pergi ke acara penggalangan dana yang diselenggarakan oleh rumah sakit.

Sampai distudio, Yoongi menyalakan computer miliknya dan siap untuk bekerja lagi. _Deadline_ sudah didepan mata dan Yoongi sudah hampir selesai dengan demo lagu yang akan dia tunjukan pada Chanyeol besok. Setidaknya Yoongi punya pelarihan dari kekosongan yang mulai terasa untuknya karena perubahan sikap Jimin padanya.

"Min Yoongi?" Seunghoon mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka karena Yoongi lupa mengunci studionya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu! Kau mengagetkanku!" omel Yoongi.

"Aish, ingatkan aku lagi nanti. Ada apa kau kesini siang begini?" Seunghoon mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Yoongi bekerja dihari minggu.

"Menyelesaikan demo lagu milikku"

"Belum selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi" Yoongi melirik pada pakaian yang dikenakan Seunghoon. Namja itu Nampak rapi hari ini. "Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja kencan. Aku bisa gila jika setiap hari berada di studio" Seunghoon memutar bola matahya. "Ah, kau bertengkar dengan Jimin? Hahahaha" Seunghoon menertawai Yoongi.

"Keluar dari studioku, brengsek!" Yoongi melempar pensil dimejanya kearah Seunghoon yang sudah kabur lebih dulu.

Saat seunghoon pergi, Yoongi terdiam lagi sambil berpikir tentang hubungannya dan Jimin yang mulai terasa hampa. Hubungannya dengan Jimin memang masih baik, mereka juga tidak bertengkar, hanya saja Yoongi merasa Jimin mulai terasa asing untuknya.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan lagi ya?" Yoongi bermonolog dan sibuk mengingat apa kira-kira yang telah dia lakukan sampai Jimin seperti bersikap dingin padanya.

"Aku tidak bertemu Kihyun…" guman Yoongi. "Apa Jimin marah karena aku pergi dengan teman-temanku dan tidak mengajaknya? Tidak mungkin. Saat aku menginap, Jimin masih manja padaku" Yoongi berguman lagi.

Setelah lelah berpikir dan tidak juga menemukan letak salahnya. Yoongi memilih menyerah dan menyibukkan diri dengan demo lagu miliknya.

.

.

.

Jimin berakhir di rumah Jungkook. Dia tidak tau lagi harus kemana. Ketakutan kalau Yoongi merasa terkekang karena sikapnya membuat Jimin enggan menghubungi Yoongi lebih dulu.

"Astaga, hari minggu ku yang berharga" Jungkook mengerang kesal saat melihat Jimin didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Minggir, aku mau masuk" Jimin menggeser tubuh Jungkook dari dekat pintu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Jungkook berjalan dibelakang Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Ingin saja" Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mendudukan diri disofa ruang tamu Jungkook.

"Aku akan pergi sore nanti. Cepat, katakan apa maumu? Aku perlu bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan dengan Taetae hyung" Jungkook melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau akan pergi kencan?" Jimin merengut sedih.

"Tentu saja! Lagian, kenapa kau harus mengganggu minggu siangku yang berharga? Ganggu Yoongi hyung sana" Jungkook menghentakkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, matanya menatap tajam pada Jimin yang masih merengut sedih. "Kalian bertengkar?" Jungkook menebak.

"Tidak" elak Jimin.

"Bohong. Kalau kalian tidak bertengkar, kenapa kau ke rumahku?"

"kami tidak bertengkar. Aku kesini karena ingin saja" Jimin berkeras.

"Oke, sekarang katakan apa mau mu dan segera lenyap dari rumahku" Jungkook menatap tajam pada Jimin. "ah, kalau kau berani putus dengan Yoongi hyung, aku akan menendang bokongmu" ancam Jungkook.

"Kami tidak putus! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Jimin berucap kesal. Sialan si kelinci ini.

"Baguslah. Tetap bersama Yoongi hyung, oke? Sejak kau berkencan dengan Yoongi hyung, hubunganku dan Taetae hyung jadi lebih damai. Oh, dan jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk menyelingkuhi Yoongi hyung, ancamanku masih berlaku" Jungkook mengancam lagi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Jungkook melipat kakinya.

"Aku pikir, Yoongi hyung butuh waktu sendiri dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya" mulai jimin.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Jungkook mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa memonopoli Yoongi hyung untukku sendiri. Dia juga butuh waktu privasi" Jimin menunduk sedih.

"Drama bodoh macam apa lagi ini?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa Yoongi hyung bilang dia terganggu?" mau tidak mau Jungkook jadi ikut merasa sedih melihat Jimin.

"Tidak. Tapi mungkin dia hanya segan untuk meminta waktu sendiri padaku" jawab Jimin.

"Ada apa dengan hubungan kalian? Pasti kalian bertengkar kan? Siapa yang mulai lebih dulu? Pasti kau kan? Aku tau Yoongi hyung bukan seorang _drama queen_ , jadi, ini pasti ulahmu sampai Yoongi hyung butuh waktu sendiri." Tuduh Jungkook bertubi-tubi.

"Kami tidak bertengkar! Aku hanya memberikan Yoongi hyung ruang untuknya bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya lebih sering"

"Kau bosan dengan Yoongi hyung?" tebak Jungkook.

"Jangan sembarang bicara! Mana mungkin aku bosan dengan papa anak-anak" Jimin melirik kesal pada Jungkook.

"Hentikan panggilan norakmu itu, oke? Aku merinding mendengarnya" protes Jungkook. "Lalu, atas dasar apa kau ingin memberi jarak pada Yoongi hyung?"

"Temanku bercerita saat kami berkumpul. Dia senang ponsel pacarnya rusak karena tidak harus menerima telepon dan pesan dari pacarnya sepanjang hari. Dia bilang dia terkekang diperlakukan seperti itu, dan aku merasa tertampar saat mendengarnya. Dia bilang, dia bisa bosan jika setiap hari bertemu dengan pacarnya dan aku takut" cerita Jimin.

Jungkook tersentak. Diam-diam juga merasa tertampar mendengar cerita Jimin. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung juga merasa terkekang karena sikapnya yang mirip dengan kekasih teman Jimin itu? Jungkook mau tidak mau merasa perasaan tak nyaman didadanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir berlebihan, kurasa?" sambung Jimin saat melihat Jungkook tak juga merespon ceritanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Taehyung hyung juga mulai bosan denganku?" Jungkook berguman pelan, seperti tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Keduanya terdiam diruang tamu, sama-sama sibuk berpikir dan tidak ada penyelesaian sama sekali. Sia-sia Jimin datang kerumah Jungkook.

.

.

.

Namjoon terduduk diruang tunggu _lobby_ hotel bersama dengan Jihoon disampingnya. Namjoon sedang menunggu Appa-nya untuk turun ke _lobby_ untuk bertukar kunci mobil karena Appa-nya butuh mobil miliknya. Saat sibuk melirik kesekeliling _Lobby_ , Mata Namjoon berakhir menatap Jihoon yang terduduk disofa tunggal disampingnya dan memberikan senyum pada Jihoon.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini" ucap Namjoon tulus.

"Kenapa hyung bilang begitu? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah diajak pergi" ucap Jihoon membalas senyum Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya terkekeh dan menggusak rambut Jihoon.

Namjoon memang belum bisa melupakan Seokjin, tapi setidaknya, dengan adanya Jihoon, Namjoon merasa lebih baik. Katakan Namjoon jahat karena menjadikan Jihoon pelarian, tapi Namjoon sedang berusaha. Dan usaha untuk melupakan Seokjin yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Namjoon hanyalah dengan mendekatkan diri pada orang lain, meskipun tak jarang Namjoon membanding-bandingkan Seokjin dan Jihoon dalam hati.

Saat sedang sibuk berbicara, mata Namjoon tertarik melihat kearah lift. Lehernya memanjang untuk bisa melihat apakah ada Appa-nya dari antara kerumunan orang yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Saat itu Namjoon sedikit tersentak karena beberapa orang yang baru saja keluar dari lift mengenakan jas putih dokter dan beberapa menenteng jas yang sama di sikunya dan Namjoon memilih membuang pandangan dari arah lift.

"Hyung, ponselmu" Jihoon menyentuh bahu Namjoon.

"Oh," Namjoon tersentak dan buru-buru melihat kearah ponselnya. Ada nama Appa-nya disana.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Appa-nya, Namjoon meninggalkan Jihoon sebentar di _lobby_. Appanya sedang ada tamu dan diajak makan siang di restoran hotel. Setelah menemui Appa-nya, Namjoon kembali le lobby dan matanya membulat saat melihat Yoonji dan beberapa anak-anak lain sedang duduk manis di sofa panjang yang tadinya Namjoon duduki. Ditangan mereka ada bingkisan berisi botol kaca bening dengan permen warna-warni.

Namjoon memantung sedetik dan matanya dengan liar mencari keberadaan Seokjin. Saat sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Namjoon mengumpat. Tidak seharusnya dia merasa senang karena bisa melihat Seokjin meskipun hanya sedetik, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi orang sebrengsek ini, melihat orang lain saat dia datang bersama orang yang lain lagi.

Namjoon menggeleng sesaat dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju Jihoon. Focus matanya hanya tertuju pada Jihoon, tapi saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap Yoonji yang sedang berbincang seru dengan teman kecilnya, Namjoon mengalah pada ego-nya. Setelah tersenyum pada Jihoon, Namjoon berjalan dan berjongkok didepan Yoonji yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Hey, dimana Yoongi hyung?" Namjoon menggusak kepala Yoonji.

"Namjoon Oppa!" Yoonji bersorak riang. "Yoonji kesini bersama Appa" jawab Yoonji.

"Oh, dimana dokter Seokjin?" Namjoon tersenyum.

"Pergi sebentar dengan Appa-nya Kyunie" Yoonji menunjuk temannya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Oh…" Namjoon mengangguk dan matanya melirik pada Jihoon yang tersenyum padanya. "Adik Yoongi. Min PD-nim" jelas Namjoon pada Jihoon.

"Cantik sekali" puji Jihoon sambil menatap Yoonji.

"Yoonji-ya, Namjoon oppa harus pergi sekarang. Jangan berkeliaran disini, tetap duduk manis dan tunggu dokter Seokjin sampai datang. Oke?" Namjoon menggusak rambut Yoonji dan berdiri menghampiri Jihoon.

"Sampai bertemu, Namjoon Oppa" Yoonji melambaikan tangannya.

Tepat saat tangan Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jihoon, Seokjin datang dari arah depan. Seokjin tersentak, tapi Namjoon terlihat datar, karena dia sudah tau ada Seokjin disini.

Seokjin tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya bisa-bisa mematung saat melihat Namjoon berdiri didepannya lagi. Perasaanya seolah tercubit saat melihat tangan Namjoon dan Jihoon yang terkait satu sama lain. Dan makin merasa hancur saat Namjoon melewatinya begitu saja, seperti mereka tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Seokjin hanya tidak tau, Namjoon meremas tangan Jihoon kuat-kuat saat melihat Seokjin, seperti sedang mencari kekuatan dari Jihoon. Namjoon sadar, dia pengecut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Taehyung mengernyit heran saat melihat Jimin berada dirumah Jungkook.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang sibuk berpikir" Jimin memarahi Taehyung.

"Taetae hyung, duduk sini" Jungkook menepuk sofa disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran, sebelum mendudukan dirinya, Taehyung menyempatkan untuk mencium kepala Jungkook.

"Hyung, jawab aku dengan jujur" Jungkook memegang kedua sisi wajah Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung makin merasa bingung.

"Apa hyung terkekang berhubungan denganku?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kau apakan pacarku?" Taehyung menuduh pada Jimin.

"Aish! Jangan melirik Jimin, lihat saja aku!" Jungkook berucap kesal.

"Aku tidak terkekang. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Taehyung melepas tangan Jungkook dari pipinya.

"Apa hyung kesal jika aku menelepon dan mengirimi hyung pesan setiap hari" sambung Jungkook.

"Tidak sayang." Taehyung menggusak rambut Jungkook. "Ya! Kau mencuci otak pacarku, ya?" Taehyung melirik kesal pada Jimin.

"Jangan menuduhku sembarang, brengsek!" Jimin marah.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Taehyung melirik pada Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Taetae hyung, sama sekali tidak bosan padaku?" bukannya menjawab, Jungkook masih terus bertanya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Taehyung mengernyit heran.

Jimin diam-diam memperhatikan Jungkook dan sebuah penyesalan merayapi perasaannya. Dia tidak seharusnya seperti ini, harusnya Jimin lebih terbuka seperti Jungkook yang berani blak-blakan didepan Taehyung.

"Aku pergi" pamit Jimin buru-buru.

"Ya! Kau mau kabur setelah mencuci otak pacarku? Ya! Park Jimin!" Taehyung berteriak, tapi Jimin sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia harus bertemu Yoongi.

Jimin tidak tau kenapa dia membawa mobilnya ke gedung agensi milik Chanyeol. Dia hanya merasa jika yoongi ada disana, sibuk dengan ' _pacar kedua'nya_. Saat Jimin sampai didepan pintu studio Yoongi, Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar. Sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu Yoongi dan hubungan mereka seperti sedang sekarat. Jimin sudah mengetuk pintuu tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jimin bisa melihat siluet Yoongi yang sedang duduk menghadap computer dengan _earphone_ ditelinganya melalui kaca buram didepan pintu.

Jimin mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi dan setelah tidak ada juga jawaban dari Yoongi, Jimin memegang handle pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Saat ruangan terbuka, wangi parfum Yoongi samar-samar bisa Jimin cium. Dia rindu. Dan Jimin hanya diam berdiri sambil memandangi Yoongi dengan tatapan rindu.

Yoongi terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sampai tidak sadar ada orang lain yang masuk ruangannyaa. Sesekali Yoongi bersiul mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarnya. Saat sepasang tangan memeluk bahunya dari belakang, Yoongi tersentak dan melepas _earphone_ yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi melirik kesamping dan bertabrakan dengan rambut pink milik Jimin.

Jimin mengubur wajahnya dibahu Yoongi, pelukannya mengerat saat tangan Yoongi menyentuh helaian rambutnya.

"Aku merindukan Yoongi hyung…" guman Jimin pelan. Yoongi tersenyum lega.

"Nado" jawab Yoongi. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman dibadan Jimin yang masih memeluk bahunya.

"Yoongi hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Hyung masih mencintaiku kan?"

"Kalau kau masih dingin padaku, sepertinya tidak lagi" Yoongi tersenyum jahil.

Jimin berdiri tegak dan melepas pelukannya dibahu Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi memutar kursinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Jimin terdiam. Matanya menyorot sedih pada Yoongi.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Yoongi berdiri dan memeluk Jimin yang masih juga mematung ditempat.

"Itu tidak lucu hyung. Kau membuatku takut"

"Mian" Yoongi menghujani kepala Jimin dengan kecupan. "Kenapa kau menghindariku selama seminggu ini? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku pikir hyung butuh waktu untuk sendiri" cicit Jimin.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" Yoongi mengurai pelukannya pada Jimin dan mengeryit bingung.

"Hyung tidak merasa terkekang kalau aku setiap hari menelepon dan mengirimi Yoongi hyung pesan?" Jimin mencubit-cubit kaos yang Yoongi gunakan dibagian perut.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi mengernyit makin bingung.

"Hyung tidak bosan jika aku selalu manja?"

"Entah apa yang terjadi padamu, Park Jimin. Tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak merasa terkekang jika kau setiap hari menelepon dan mengirimiku pesan, sebaliknya, aku makin semangat jika kau perhatikan. Aku tidak bosan. Bahkan saat ku dingin padaku, aku makin merindukanmu dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena perubahan sikapmu. Yang paling perlu kau ingat adalah, aku mencintaimu" jelas Yoongi panjang lebar.

Jimin memerah. Harusnya dia tidak bodoh. Yoongi bukan Kai. Mereka berbeda.

"Dengar, Park Jimin, kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritakan pada ku. Entah dalam hal apapun itu. Jangan bersikap dingin padaku. Aku tidak mengenal Jimin yang tidak manja padaku, mengerti?" Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin.

"Hyung, masih merindukanku?" cicit Jimin.

"Tentu saja. Aku terbiasa dengan kau yang manja, aku terbiasa dengan kau yang sering merengek padaku. Seminggu ini aku sibuk berpikir ada apa dengan hubungan kita. Siapa yang mengatakan hal bodoh itu padamu?"

"Kai…. Dia bilang…" dan Jimin menceritakan ulang soal Kai dan kekasihnya.

"AKu bukan Kai" tegas Yoongi.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku hyung" Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jiminie" Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin berkali-kali.

Jimin mendongak. Matanya mencari pada mata Yoongi dan tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu, Yoongi menunduk dan mencium Jimin tepat dibibir. Seminggu tanpa sikap manja dan rengekan Jimin, membuat Yoongi merasa kosong.

Jimin menarik Yoongi yang masih menciumnya ke sofa panjang disamping pintu studio Yoongi, menidurkan diri dengan nyaman sementara Yoongi berada diatasnya, masih menciumnya dengan lembut. Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Jimin tersenyum lagi. Mengusap lebut pipi Yoongi dan tangannya yang lain memainkan jarinya dirambut Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh saat melihat rambut Yoongi yang berantakan karena ulah tangannya.

"Yoongi hyung, tidak rindu memelukku?" Jimin berucap malu-malu. Pandangnnya menunduk dan tangannya turun kebahu Yoongi.

Tidak perlu lulus strata tiga untuk tahu maksud dari ucapan Jimin. Yoongi berdiri, mematikan lampu studio dan hanya ada penerangan dari layar computer milik Yoongi, kemudian mengunci pintu dan mengunci Jimin diantara kedua tangannya. Melepaskan rindu miliknya dan Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

Wiu… wiu… wiu…

*Tukang motong adegan ena-ena numpang lewat*


	14. Chapter 14

"Seunghoon, kenalkan, ini Namjoon, temanku" Yoongi memperkenalkan pada Seunghoon yang ikut berdiri dan membungkuk didepan Namjoon.

"Kim Namjoon imnida" Namjoon memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Seunghoon imnida" Seunghoon memperkenalkan diri. "Silahkan duduk" Seunghoon mempersilahkan Namjoon dan Yoongi untuk duduk.

Mereka sedang berada disebuah kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari kantor agensi, Namjoon memang sengaja Yoongi bawa untuk diperkenalkan pada Seunghoon dan juga Joohyun.

"Dimana Joohyun hyung?" Yoongi mendudukan diri didepan Seunghoon.

"Dijalan. Sebentar lagi sampai mungkin" jawab Seunghoon. "Jadi, Namjoon-ssi, kata Yoongi kau punya kemampuan memproduksi lagu, apa kau membawa rekaman atau apapun untuk diperdengarkan? Joohyun hyung itu sangat ketat dalam hal memilih produser baru yang akan masuk dalam tim nya" Seunghoon memulai.

"Aku membawanya. Ada diponselku" jawab Namjoon.

"Pesanan anda tuan" seorang wanita pramusaji menginterupsi, meletakan empat gelas kopi hitam diatas meja.

"Terimakasih" Seunghoon tersenyum ramah.

"Aku sudah dengar lagunya. Aku rasa Joohyun hyung akan suka" tambah Yoongi.

"Kau tahu sendiri lajang tua itu sangat ketat dalam urusan pekerjaan. Tapi apapun itu, aku harap dia bisa sedikit lunak padamu, Namjoon-ssi" Seunghoon menepuk bahu Namjoon yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin bekerja sebagai produser…" guman Namjoon, membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya.

" _Mwoya?"_ koor Yoongi dan Seunghoon bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya suka membuat lagu, tapi untuk bekerja sebagai produser, aku tidak bisa." Namjoon melirik kearah Yoongi dan Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Ku pikir ayahmu sudah berubah pikiran" Yoongi menaikan bahunya.

"Tidak akan pernah, hyung" Namjoon menghela napas.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Joohyun menepuk bahu Yoongi dan langsung duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Kami juga baru datang" Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Jadi, ini Kim Namjoon, sahabat Min tidak punya tata karma Yoongi?" Joohyun melirik pada Namjoon. "Aku Joohyun" Joohyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Namjoon _imnida_. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Joohyun-nim" Namjoon membungkuk hormat.

" _Aigoo-ya_ … Min Yoongi, harusnya kau meniru sikap sopan santun sahabatmu ini" Joohyun menggeleng dramatis kearah Yoongi.

"Hmmm" Yoongi guman tak perduli dan mulai menyeruput kopinya.

"Kau lihat ini, Namjoon? Bagaimana bisa kau bersahabat dengan anak seperti ini?" Joohyun makin dramatis.

"Hentikan, pak tua. Kita bahas soal lagunya saja" Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun." Maki Joohyun. "Jadi, kau akan memberikan lagumu pada kami?" Joohyun melirik tajam pada Namjoon.

"Ne, itupun kalau Joohyun-nim tertarik dengan laguku" Namjoon berucap sopan.

"Punya rekaman atau semacamnya? Aku akan mendengarkan lagumu distudio nanti" Joohyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada diponselku" Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengirim lagu itu nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, lagumu tentang apa?" Joohyung menatap penasaran.

"Tentang seorang laki-laki yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan" Namjoon tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Psst… Yoongi Hyung… Jiminie merindukanmu" Jimin melongokan kepalanya dicelah pintu studio Yoongi.

Hari ini Jimin memang sengaja datang untuk mengantarkan undangan pentas tari pada Yoongi.

"Masuk, kenapa hanya mengintip?" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Yoongi hyung tidak sibuk?" Jimin masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Tidak, masuklah" Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku masuk" Guman Jimin pelan dan berjalan kearah Yoongi yang duduk dekat computer.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin mendekat padanya yang sedang duduk dikursi kerja.

"Hari ini aku dan Kai akan ada lomba tari. Harusnya Chanyeol hyung atau eomma dan appa yang datang, tapi mereka sibuk" adu Jimin.

"Lalu?" Yoongi mengelus tangan Jimin yang ada digenggamanya.

"Yoongi hyung datang ya. Kai datang bersama keluarganya, aku juga ingin ada yang melihat dan mengenaliku saat aku menari nanti" Jimin berucap iri. Dia ingin keluarganya datang mendukungnya, tapi pekerjaan sepertinya tidak punya belas kasihan.

"Aku akan datang. Mana undangannya?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ini" Jimin menyerahkan undangan ditangan Yoongi dengan semangat.

"Acaranya jam lima?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya.

Jimin mengangguk semangat. "Ah, apa hyung sibuk?"

"Ani, aku akan melihat pacarku menari nanti" Yoongi berdiri dan menggusak rambut Jimin. "Sudah makan?"

"Sudah hyung. Aku tidak bisa lama disini, Kai menungguku diparkiran. Kami harus pergi ke gedung kesenian sekarang hyung" Jimin mencubit kecil kaos dibagian perut Yoongi.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati." Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin lagi dan memberi kecupan didahi Jimin.

Jimin memeluk erat Yoongi setelah dihadiahi kecupan di dahi. Menghitung dalam hati sampai sepuluh, kemudian melepas pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Jam lima. Jangan terlambat" Jimin memperingatkan.

"Iya sayang…" Yoongi tersenyum lucu.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di gedung kesenian, Yoongi Hyung." Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi sebelum berlari kencang keluar studio. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang terkekeh sendiri didalam studio.

Yoongi kembali memutar kursi menghadap computer. Ditangannya ada undangan dari Jimin, diam-diam Yooongi merasa sedikit sedih. Dia teringat ucapan Seokjin soal Jimin.

 _"Jimin sangat bergantung padamu. Itu wajar, selain karena kau kekasihnya, hanya kau yang bisa dia mintai perhatian" ucap Seokjin sambil menggusak rambut Yoongi._

 _"Kenapa Appa bilang begitu?" Yoongi mendongak menatap Seokjin yang sedang berdiri meletakan makanan diatas meja makan._

 _"Ingat saat Chanyeol memintamu menginap menjaga Jimin?" Seokjin melirik pada Yoongi yang masih duduk kebingungan di kursi makan._

 _"Ne?"_

 _"Dia datang kesini untuk minta izin agar kau diizinkan menginap dirumahnya menjaga Jimin, padahal kalian baru saja membuat masalah. Appa sempat bertanya, kemana orangtua mereka sampai Jimin tidak ada teman dirumah, Chanyeol bilang, orangtua mereka untuk sementara tinggal di Jeju, ada urusan bisnis yang membuat mereka belum bisa kembali kerumah" cerita Seokjin._

 _"Lalu Chanyeol bilang, Jimin memang biasa ditinggal sendiri dirumah tanpa Chanyeol ataupun orangtuanya. Tapi, biasanya ada pembantu yang menginap, tapi sekarang pembantu mereka tidak menginap dirumah lagi." Seokjin memandang Yoongi yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung._

 _"Kau tidak paham?" Seokjin tersenyum dan duduk dikursi._

 _"Aku tidak paham, Appa"_

 _"Jimin-mu kesepian" ucap Seokjin. Membuat Yoongi tersentak._

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk dibarisan nomor tiga dari depan panggung. Yoongi datang setengah jam lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Diruangan itu banyak anak kecil dan ibu-ibu yang datang, Yoongi memperhatikan sekeliling dan dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli.

Yoongi sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya yang terus bergetar, nama Joohyun muncul disana dan Yoongi mengernyit hidung tidak suka.

"Perusuh" komentar Yoongi dan membiarkan ponselnya terus bergetar.

Terhitung sudah lima kali Joohyun menelepon dan Yoongi sudah mulai kesal. Acara sudah akan mulai tapi perusuh tua ini tidak juga berhenti mengganggunya.

"Apa hyung?" Yoongi akhirnya menyerah mengangkat telepon Joohyun.

" _Kau dimana?"_ terdengar suara Joohyun diujung telepon.

"Gedung kesenian. Ada apa?" jawab Yoongi tanpa minat.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Mencari mangsa baru_?"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Pak tua. Ada apa?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

" _Ini soal temanmu, Namjoon. Bisa kau suruh dia datang ke kantor sore ini? Atau besok pagi juga tak masalah"_ Joohyun berucap senang.

"Apa lagu Namjoon tembus ke bank lagu?" Yoongi bertanya penasaran.

" _Kau sudah dengar lagunya kan? Lagunya keren. Aku berencana membelinya. Makanya aku ingin dia datang kesini_ "

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang. Terimakasih, hyung" Yoongi berucap ceria. Akhirnya cita-cita Namjoon bisa terkabul sedikit lagi.

" _Tidak perlu. Kirim saja nomor ponsel Namjoon. Aku yang akan bicara langsung dengannya_ " ucap Joohyun.

"Benarkah? Baiklah"

" _Kenapa kau terdengar senang sekali?"_ Joohyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Tentu saja senang. Mimpi sahabatku akan terkabul sedikit lagi. Terimakasih"

" _Uhh.. kau manis sekali…"_ Joohyun membuat suara yang aneh ditelinga Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Berhenti bertindak seperti om-om genit, pak tua" omel Yoongi.

" _Ya! Aku masih 30 tahun! Enak saja_!"

"Sudahlah, akan ku kirim nomor Namjoon sekarang" Yoongi memutus sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Namjoon, lagu ini tentangmu?" Joohyun memasang lagu ciptaan Namjoon distudionya.

"Ne, hyung-nim" Namjoon mengangguk kaku.

Sudah lima hari berlalu dan Namjoon tidak mengira lagunya bisa diterima secepat ini. Meskipun belum tentu diproduksi, setidaknya Namjoon sedikit berbangga karena lagunya bisa dilirik agensi sebesar ini.

"Lagunya bagus. Kau membawa-bawa soal perbedaan dilirik lagumu. Ku tebak, kau jatuh cinta pada yang lebih tua?" Joohyun menaik turunkan alisnya, jahil.

Namjoon tersenyum kaku. Dia asing dengan orang yang ada didepannya ini. Tapi pertemuan lima hari yang lalu sepertinya membuat Namjoon sedikit menggerti, orang yang duduk didepannya ini sedikit ajaib. Dan Namjoon sepertinya mampu memahami sifat ramah Joohyun.

"Sudah ku tebak" Joohyun menepuk meja didepannya. "Kau tau Namjoon, caramu menuliskan lagu patah hati ini, keren. Patah hati lelaki jantan! Tidak berlebihan!" ucap Joohyun mendeskripsikan lagu ciptaan Namjoon.

"Terimakasih, hyung-nim"

"Aku jadi ingat kisahku sendiri. Saat aku berumur 25 tahun, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah punya anak. Dia sudah bercerai waktu itu" cerita Joohyun. Diam-diam, Namjoon merasa tertarik dengan kisahnya. "Aku mengejarnya mati-matian, tapi dia menolakku" lanjut Joohyun.

" _Ya, aku juga mengejar dan ditolak_ " batin Namjoon.

"Aku masih terlalu muda saat itu untuk menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa percaya dengan mudah pada orang lain. Ada trauma masa lalu yang sulit dihilangkan, dan aku melupakan fakta itu dan sibuk berkutat dengan patah hatiku setelah ditolak" kenang Joohyun. "Sekarang aku menyesal"

"Menyesal? Kenapa hyung?" Namjoon tersentak. Kisahnya, mirip dengan Joohyun.

"Aku berhenti mengejarnya. Saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi, dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain yang umurnya sama denganku" Joohyun menundukan pandangannya. "Asal kau tahu saja, perasaanku tidak main-main. Aku ingin serius dengannya, tapi aku bertindak konyol. Aku sibuk dengan patah hatiku, mengalihkan pandangku ke orang lain, sementara hatiku tertinggal untuknya, sampai sekarang"

"Dia… menikah?" Namjoon membolakan matanya.

"Ada orang lain yang lebih gigih mendekatinya, menata ulang kepercayaannya dan berjuang untuknya lebih dari apa yang kulakukan. Yang kudengar, suaminya sekarang sudah ditolak lebih dari tiga kali, tapi lihat hasilnya. Mereka menikah dan aku hanya seperti ini sampai sekarang. Pergi dari orang satu, ke orang yang lain. Selalu merasa mereka yang ku kencani tak cukup untukku. Aku membandingkan mereka dengan dia. Dan itu terus terjadi sampai sekarang" Joohyun menghela nafas lelah.

Namjoon merenung. Joohyun seolah menceritakan ulang sekaligus memprediksi keadaan Namjoon kedepannya. Namjoon sangat sadar, apa yang Joohyun lakukan dimasa lalunya, sedang Namjoon lakukan sekarang.

"Namjoon, kalau kau memang serius, perjuangkan. Jangan sepertiku yang sibuk dengan patah hatiku, tau-tau sudah ada pria brengsek yang menyalipku" Joohyun terkekeh.

Namjoon terdiam lama.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang berada disebuah Mall dan berada di toko buku sedang sibuk mencari kotak pensil titipan Yoonji. Saat sedang sibuk mencari, mata Seokjin tak sengaja mengangkap siluet Namjoon yang berdiri di dekat rak novel terjemahan. Seokjin terdiam beberapa saat memandangi punggung Namja yang sibuk dengan novel ditangannya, setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Seokjin menggeleng dan berjalan menjauh.

Seokjin masih ingat betul bagimana Namjoon mengabaikannya dan berjalan melewatinya dengan seseorang yang Namjoon genggam tangannya. Seokjin tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia merasa sedih. Beberapa minggu tanpa Namjoon, Seokjin merasa sepi, tapi Seokjin tidak bisa menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, kan?.

Seokjin berjalan kekasir setelah menemukan kotak pensil untuk Yoonji dan mengantri. Saat Seokjin meletakan barangnya dimeja kasir dan bersiap membayar, seseorang meletakan kartu berwarna hitam dimeja kasir.

"Aku yang bayar"

Seokjin tersentak dan membalikkan badannya. Dibelakangnya, Namjoon sudah berdiri dengan santai dan tidak melihat kearah Seokjin sama sekali.

"Tidak, ini uangnya" Seokjin memberikan uangnya pada kasir yang kebingungan memandang Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian.

"Jadi, siapa yang bayar?" sang kasir melirik lagi pada Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Aku" ucap Seokjin dan Namjoon bersamaa.

"Aku yang bayar. Hitung saja semuanya" ucap Namjoon sambil meletakkan novel miliknya juga.

"Tidak, aku.."

"Antrian sudah panjang, jangan memperlama" tegur Namjoon tanpa melihat kearah Seokjin.

"Ini barang anda, tuan" kasir menyerahkan bungkusan berisi novel milik Namjoon dan kotak pensil milik Seokjin pada Seokjin yang berdiri kikuk didepan meja kasir.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin menarik baju Namjoon pelan, membuat Namjoon terhenti. "Novelmu…" Seokjin mengeluarkan novel milik Namjoon dari bungkusan plastic.

"Ikut aku" Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin, mengabaikan novel yang sudah Seokjin ulurkan padanya.

Mereka sampai didalam mobil Namjoon, meskipun Seokjin sudah berkeras menolak, akhirnya Seokjin mengalah karena beberapa pengunjung yang sedang arker, mulai memperhatikan mereka bedua.

"Namjoon, ada apa?" Seokjin bertanya pelan. Duduknya tak nyaman, dia ingin pergi, tapi takut Namjoon marah padanya.

"Dokter Seokjin, apa tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali untukku?" Namjoon berucap langsung.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya" Seokjin berucap pelan.

"Karena umur atau karena kau adalah Appa-nya Yoongi?" Namjoon menatap tajam pada Seokjin.

"Keduanya" jawab Seokjin.

"Kalau aku bukan sahabat Yoongi-hyung, apa kau akan memperlakukanku seperti ini juga?" Namjoon mendengus.

"Perlakuan seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Seokjin mengernyit pada Namjoon.

"Dokter Seokjin, aku tau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kenapa kau selalu mengelak?" Namjoon berucap frustasi.

"Berhenti berucap omong kosong, Kim Namjoon. Lebih baik, kau kembali pada pacarmu. Dia akan sangat sedih jika tahu kekasihnya seperti ini" Seokjin ingin membuka pintu mobil, tapi Namjoon menahan tangannya.

"Pacar apa yang kau maksud?" Namjoon menajamkan matanya pada Seokjin, tangannya masih setia memegang pergelangan tangan Seokjin.

"Lepaskan.."

"Kau cemburu" tembak Namjoon.

Seokjin membolakan matanya. Sudah beratus kali Seokjin menyangkal kalau dia cemburu setiap ingatan itu datang padanya, tapi saat orang lain yang menyatakan langsung padanya, Seokjin tidak mampu mengelak. Dia memang cemburu.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Namjoon" Seokjin mendengus putus asa.

"Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan? Seokjin, apa kau senang melihatku dengan orang lain?" Namjoon makin frustasi.

Seokjin terdiam, berhenti memberontak.

"kenapa kau tidak bisa memberiku kesempatan?" Namjoon menunduk dan membawa tangan Seokjin keatas pahanya.

"Kau hanya penasaran. Hentikan semua ini" guman Seokjin.

"Kalau aku hanya penasaran, aku tidak akan sampai seperti ini Seokjin"

"Ingatlah kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, Namjoon" Seokjin melemah.

"Dia bukan kekasihku" Namjoon berucap lelah. "Aku mencintaimu…" aku Namjoon.

Seokjin terdiam, dadanya berdebar keras saat Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti takut dan tidak percaya. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana meyakinkanmu. Jihoon, dia, aku memang brengsek, aku menjadikannya pelarian dan berharap aku bisa melupakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa" Namjoon menunduk makin dalam. "Sulit sekali, Dokter Seokjin" Namjoon berucap putus asa.

Namjoon tersentak saat Seokjin memeluknya dengan satu tangan , sementara tangan Seokjin yang satu masih berada digenggaman tangan Namjoon.

"Aku takut, Namjoon" Seokjin mengaku.

Namjoon melepas genggaman tangan Seokjin dan beralih memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Mengelus punggung bergetar Seokjin dengan lembut dan mengecup kepala Seokjin, memberikan ketenangan yang dibutuhkan namja yang berada dipelukannya sekarang.

"Aku tau. Kau pasti takut pada Yoongi jika dia tau soal kita, tapi kita bisa menutupinya dulu kan? Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja dokter Seokjin" Namjoon mengelus rambut Seokjin yang masih memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaanmu"

"Kau tidak masalah berkecan dengan yang lebih tua?" Seokjin mengurai pelukannya dan mengusap kasar air matanya yang tidak sopan turun.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun tentangmu dari awal"

"Aku punya dua anak"

"Aku tau" Namjoon tersenyum.

"Aku sudah pernah bercerai"

"Aku sudah tau, Dokter Seokjin…" Namjoon tersenyum makin lebar.

"Kau tidak masalah?" Seokjin memandang Namjoon dengan sisa air mata dipipinya.

"Kalau aku merasa ada masalah, apa kau pikir aku akan mengejarmu seperti ini?" Namjoon memandang lembut pada Seokjin.

"Jadi?" Seokjin menunduk salah tingkah.

"Kalau kau mengatakan iya, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Dokter Seokjin" Namjoon tersenyum, mengelus kepala Seokjin. " _Be mine_?" pinta Namjoon.

Seokjin terdiam lama. Dia sadar wajahnya sudah memerah seperti anak remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Ku anggap itu iya" Namjoon tersenyum melihat kepala Seokjin yang mengangguk samar.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Namjoon yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku begitu?" Seokjin mengernyit, tapi bibirnya tersenyum malu.

"Akhirnya aku punya pacar yang cantik" Namjoon terkekeh dan dihadiahi pukulan dibahunya oleh Seokjin.

"Namjoon, aku harus pulang sekarang. Yoonji sudah menungguku di rumah Jungkook. Kau ingat Jungkook kan?" Seokjin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne. ingin ku antar?"

"Aku bawa mobil."

"Ya sudah, ku antar ke mobil" ucap Namjoon.

"Tidak perlu. Mobilku ada dibelakang mobil miliku" Seokjin menunjuk kebelakang.

"Oh, oke" Namjoon melirik kebelakang.

"Sampai bertemu" Seokjin sudah memegang handle pintu saat Namjoon kembali menariknya. "Kenapa?" Seokjin mengernyit.

Kernyitan dialis Seokjin berubah menjadi kegugupan dimatanya, Namjoon berjarak sangat dekat dan Seokjin paham yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namjoon mencium bibirnya.

"Sampai bertemu" Ucap Namjoon saat ciuman yang hanya sedetik itu terlepas.

"N-ne" ucap Seokjin gugup dan berjalan terburu kemobilnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi ternganga tak percaya. Diatas panggung, tepat didepannya, Jimin sedang menari dengan sangat indah. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Yoongi tahu sebelumnya. Yoongi tidak tahu apa nama tarian yang sedang ditarikan Jimin, dia hanya focus menatap setiap gerak gerik Jimin. Ekspresinya, gerakan tangannya, kakinya, perutnya yang sesekali terlihat karena bajunya yang terangkat saat Jimin melompat dan mata Jimin. Mata Jimin selalu melihat kearah Yoongi setiap ada kesempatan.

"Hebat sekali" guman Yoongi memuji. Yoongi bahkan melupakan fakta jika Kai berada disana. Menari bersama Jimin.

Saat music berhenti dan penari membungkuk hormat, Yoongi berdiri dan menepuk tangan. Dia sangat bangga melihat Jimin yang berada diatas panggung.

Saat sedang sibuk menonton penampilan selanjutnya, seseorang menepuk bahu Yoongi dan duduk manis disebelahnya. Jiminnya kembali.

"Hyung, apa tarianku bagus?" Jimin bertanya antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menari sebagus itu" Yoongi tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah berlatih setiap hari bersama Kai, hyung. Aku tidak perduli apa kata juri, yang penting hyung suka tarianku" Jimin tersenyum berbangga diri.

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Ini kan kompetisi, kau harus peduli dengan penilaian juri" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Hyung, dimana gelangmu?" Jimin seketika sadar saat melihat gelang kembar milik mereka, tidak Yoongi kenakan.

"Huh?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Hyung tidak pakai gelang kita?" Jimin mengernyit dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi. "Sejak kapan hyung tidak memakainya lagi?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

"Sayang…" Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan, menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin mendekat, tapi dengan pelan, Jimin menepis tangan Yoongi.

"Aku akan ganti baju. Hyung pulang sendiri saja, aku akan pergi dengan guru tari dan teman-temanku di sanggar" Jimin berdiri, meninggalkan Yoongi yang melongo sendiri melihat kepergian Jimin. Yoongi sadar, dia kembali membuat kesalahan.

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"Ya Tuhan…" Jungkook menggusak rambutnya frustasi. Dari seluruh manusia yang ada di bumi ini, kenapa harus Jimin yang lagi-lagi muncul didepan rumahnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk" Jimin melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku sibuk, jangan ganggu aku. Pergi sana" usir Jungkook.

"Oh, oke. Aku kerumah Taehyung saja kalau begitu" Jimin berbalik.

"Masuk!" perintah Jungkook keras.

Jimin terkekeh dibalik punggungnya. "Ya sudah kalau kau memaksa. Aku masuk" Jimin melewati Jungkook begitu saja.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Apa?" Tanya Jungkook tak sabar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat buru-buru. Tak apa, aku akan kerumah Taehyung saja untuk cerita" ucap Jimin.

"Aku akan memastikan panci di dapurku melayang ke wajahmu kalau kau berani menganggu Taehyung-ku dengan cerita drama mu" ancam Jungkook. "Cepat katakan, ada apa?" Jungkook menghempaskan diri dan duduk di sofa.

"Ya sudah" Jimin mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal ruang tamu Jungkook.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini soal Yoongi hyung" mulai Jimin.

"Ada drama apalagi kali ini?"

"Dia tidak memakai gelang kami. Aku baru mengetahuinya semalam saat dia datang ke acara kompetisi tari digedung kesenian" ungkap Jimin. Mimic wajahnya terlihat sedih ditahan-tahan, membuat Jungkook jadi ikut sedih tapi juga ditahan-tahan.

"Lupa mungkin" komentar Jungkook.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika Taehyung tidak memakai barang yang biasa dipakai setiap hari, terlebih lagi itu pemberianmu" Jimin meminta dukungan atas drama barunya.

"Bisa saja lupa kan?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa lupa? Selama ini Yoongi hyung selalu memakainya, bahkan mandi pun tidak dilepas" Jimin berkeras.

"Dari mana kau tahu Yoongi hyung memakai gelang saat mandi?" Jungkook menatap curiga.

"Huh? I-itu, Yoongi hyung sendiri yang bilang!" Jimin berucap panic. Hampir saja. "Intinya, Yoongi hyung sudah tidak memakai gelang kami lagi. Aku rasa Yoongi hyung tidak sayang padaku lagi" Jimin berucap sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menilah kasih sayang seseorang hanya karena gelang?" Jungkook mengeryit tak paham dengan isi kepala Jimin.

"Coba itu Taehyung yang melakukannya? Apa kau akan berkata begitu juga dengan santainya? Bayangkan, kau membelikan Taehyung gelang atau cincin atau anting, atau apapun, Taehyung menggunakannya setiap hari dan tiba-tiba, Taehyung sudah tidak lagi memakainya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tantang Jimin.

Jungkook terdiam. Ingatannya kembali pada barang _couple_ miliknya dan Taehyung. Sebuah cincin yang mereka beli bersama dan mereka pakai setiap hari. Diam-diam Jungkook menyentuh jari manisnya, meraba cincin yang berada disana dan termenung lama.

"Aku pasti menangis…" guman Jungkook.

"Benarkan?" Jimin melipat tangannya didada. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Jimin menunduk sedih.

"Aku tidak tau…" ucap Jungkook sedih. Terpengaruh dengan drama yang dibuatnya sendiri didalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama…" Seokjin mendudukan diri di bangku penumpang.

Hari ini Namjoon ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan tempatnya berada cukup jauh dari kota Seoul. Sekali lagi, mereka sedang _backstreet_ dari Yoongi.

"Tidak kok. Capek?" Namjoon memijit pelan tengkuk leher Seokjin.

"Lumayan. Hari ini pasien IGD lumayan ramai" cerita Seokjin. "Kita akan kemana?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon, wajahnya memerah saat melihat mata Namjoon yang menatap sayang padanya.

"Makan" Namjoon tersenyum. "Ingin mengajak Yoonji sekalian?" Tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Kata Jungkook, Yoonji sudah makan dan sedang tidur siang dikamarnya"

"Oh, mungkin lain kali kita bisa ajak Yoonji lagi" Namjoon menarik tangannya dari tengkuk Seokjin.

"Kau tidak keberatan membawa anak kecil?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Aku suka anak kecil."

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Namjoon. "Kalau Yoongi?"

Namjoon melirik pada Seokjin yang sedang tertawa kecil disampingnya.

"Kau sudah siap memperkenalkanku pada Yoongi sebagai kekasih, Dokter Seokjin?" gentian Namjoon menantang Seokjin.

"Aku rasa mentalku belum cukup" Seokjin tertawa kecil lagi.

"Manis sekali" puji Namjoon tanpa sadar, membuat pipi Seokjin memerah dan tawanya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Namjoon memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah restoran setelah satu jam lebih perjalanan dari kota Seoul. Keduanya turun bersama dan memilih duduk paling sudut, lagi-lagi karena takut Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul.

Setelah memesan makanan, keduanya sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Seokjin yang sedang menelepon Jungkook untuk bertanya soal Yoonji dan Namjoon yang sibuk membalas pesan Jihoon.

Namjoon merasa sangat bersalah Pada Jihoon. Dia tidak bisa tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja, rasanya sangat jahat langsung mencampakan Jihoon begitu saja. Setidaknya, Namjoon masih ingin berteman dengan Jihoon, meskipun intensitas mereka berkirim kabar sudah sangat berbeda drastis. Jika awalnya nyaris setiap jam Namjoon dan Jihoon bertukar pesan, kali ini Namjoon sengaja membalas pesan Jihoon jauh lebih lama dari seharusnya.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. Ini sudah panggilan ketiga dan Namjoon seperti tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin menyentuh tangan Namjoon pelan dan membuat Namjoon terkejut. "Kau bosan?"

"Ah? Ne?" Namjoon kebingungan.

"Bukan apa-apa" Seokjin tersenyum dan menarik kembali tangannya. Meletakkannya diatas pangkuan pahanya.

"Maaf" guman Namjoon, merasa bersalah karena dia mengabaikan Seokjin.

Seokjin terdiam. Selama makan pun keduanya tidak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali jika Namjoon bertanya, maka Seokjin akan menjawab seperlunya.

Selesai makan, Seokjin meminta untuk langsung pulang. Dia masih ada urusan dirumah sakit dan Namjoon hanya mengiyakan. Menggenggam tangan Seokjin erat, membukakan pintu untuk Seokjin dan kembali menyetir.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Seokjin masih saja diam dan Namjoon makin merasa bersalah. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Namjoon meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti dipinggir jalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Seokjin bertanya penasaran. "Mobilnya rusak?"

"Seokjin, ada apa?" Namjoon melepas _Seatbelt_ miliknya dan memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Seokjin.

"Huh?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa jadi diam?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Oh, maaf. Aku pikir kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menggangumu" jelas Seokjin.

Namjoon menunduk dan mendesah pasrah. Ini pasti karena Namjoon sempat mengabaikan Seokjin saat direstoran. Seokjin jadi salah paham.

"Maaf" guman Namjoon.

"Namjoon, nanti aku terlambat kerumah sakit"

"Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku pikir kita perlu bicara berdua" ucap Namjoon.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang, kan?"

"Aku tau kau kesal karena aku sempat mengabaikanmu"

"AKu pikir kau yang sedang menyesal telah menjalin hubungan denganku" ungkap Seokjin.

Namjoon mengernyit. "Seokjin, kita benar-benar harus bicara berdua setelah kau pulang kerja" putus Namjoon.

Namjoon memilih duduk di café yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit sambil menunggu Seokjin pulang kerja. Namjoon termenung, kembali memikirkan ucapan Seokjin yang jelas-jelas keluar dari topic. Tidak sekalipun terlintas dalam kepala Namjoon kalau dia menyesal menjalin hubungan dengan Seokjin, tapi bagaimana bisa Seokjin mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Namjoon tak habis pikir.

Jam enam sore, Seokjin menelepon Namjoon dan Namjoon bergegas menjemput Seokjin kerumah sakit.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Seokjin sambil melepas jas putih yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kita butuh suasana tenang, hanya berdua. Kita ke apartemenku" putus Namjoon.

Saat sampai di apartemen Namjoon, Seokjin hanya terdiam menunggu diruang tamu apartemen yang cukup luas dan sedikit berantakan. Khas anak laki-laki. Seperti Yoongi yang agak berantakan, batin Seokjin.

"Minumlah" Namjoon menyerahkan jus kalengan dingin pada Seokjin dan mendudukan diri dibawah karpet, berhadapan dengan Seokjin yang duduk di sofa.

"Terimakasih" guman Seokjin pelan. Duduknya tak lagi nyaman karena Namjoon memeluk kakinya dan menyandarkan dagunya dipaha Seokjin.

"Maaf karena sempat mengabaikanmu, tadi. Tapi aku tidak berpikir apa-apa. Kepalaku hanya kosong sampai aku tidak mendengar kau memanggilku" mulai Namjoon. "Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Seokjin. Aku tidak suka kau rendah diri"

"Aku hanya takut kau berubah pikiran, aku rasa belum terlambat untuk mengakhiri semunya."

" _Damn it_ , Kim Soekjin!" geram Namjoon. "Ah, atau kau yang berubah pikiran?" Namjoon menatap mendongak pada Seokjin yang duduk makin tak nyaman di sofa.

"Aku tidak"

"Aku tau kau belum percaya padaku, kau boleh curiga, tapi jangan berpikir kalau aku main-main Seokjin. Aku mencintaimu" Namjoon berucap geram. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi di masalalu antara kau dan mantan suami mu dulu, tapi aku bukan dia. Aku Namjoon! Jangan membandingkan aku dengannya"

"Namjoon, kau membuatku takut…" cicit Seokjin saat suara Namjoon mulai meninggi.

Namjoon tersentak. Tak seharusnya dia tersulut emosi disaat seperti ini. "Maaf Seokjin, Maafkan aku…" Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin dan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana dengan Jihoon?" Seokjin sejujurnya cukup terganggu dengan hubungan Namjoon dan Jihoon. Bukan tanpa alasan, Seokjin sudah pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana protektifnya Namjoon pada Jihoon dan perasaan kekanakan bernama cemburu, benar-benar menggangu Seokjin.

"Aku sudah berusaha menghindar, aku tau aku brengsek, tapi aku tidak ingin dia merasa tersakiti, Seokjin"

Seokjin terdiam. Dia benci harus mengakui ini, tapi Seokjin lagi-lagi merasa cemburu.

"Namjoon, sudah hampir malam. Aku harus menjemput Yoonji" Seokjin berdiri dan Namjoon juga ikut berdiri.

"Seokjin, aku tau kau merasa ini tak adil untukmu, tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jihoon. Aku tidak akan bohong, aku memang masih bertukar pesan dengannya, tapi aku mencoba untuk sejarang mungkin membalas pesannya" Namjoon menjelaskan panjang lebar, menghadang Seokjin yang siap pergi dari apartemennya.

"Kau membuatku bingung, Namjoon" Seokjin menatap kosong pada Namjoon.

"Aku tau, maafkan aku Seokjin. Beri aku waktu untuk menyudahi ini semua tanpa menyakiti Jihoon." Namjoon memohon, memeluk Seokjin yang enggan membalas pelukan Namjoon. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya mencintaimu" Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seokjin.

"Kau membuatku makin bingung. Sepertinya kau perlu berpikir ulang."Seokjin berusaha melepas pelukan Namjoon pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak perlu berpikir ulang, ku mohon Seokjin, jangan bergini" pinta Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela napas lelah, dia mencintai Namjoon tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Seokjin mungurai pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Namjoon pelan dan tersenyum.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi, Namjoon" Seokjin tersenyum maklum.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku tidak perlu berpikir lagi" Namjoon menggeleng.

"Selesaikan lebih dulu dengan Jihoon, setelahnya kau bisa datang padaku untuk memperjelas keadaan kita" Seokjin tersenyum, masih mengelus wajah Namjoon yang terlihat kusut.

"Aku harus pulang" Seokjin menarik wajah Namjoon mendekat dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Namjoon.

Tanpa Seokjin duga, Namjoon menarik pinggang Seokjin, memeluknya posesif dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namjoon tak ingin Seokjin pergi. Namjoon juga tak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut dan membuat hubungan mereka yang baru saja dimulai menjadi rusak.

"Namjoon…" cicit Seokjin saat ciuman Namjoon terlepas. Tangannya yang tertekuk berada diantara mereka, memberi jarak pada tubuhnya dan Namjoon.

Namjoon tak lagi bersuara. Namjoon tak lagi peduli. Dia hanya tidak ingin Seokjin pergi. Setidaknya sampai masalah mereka terselesaikan lebih dulu.

Namjoon kembali mencium Seokjin saat merasa Seokjin memberikan lampu hijau untuk Namjoon melanjutkan ciumannya. Seokjin terdorong kearah sofa dan terjatuh dengan Namjoon berada diatasnya, sama sekali tak melepas ciuman mereka.

Seokjin menggeliat tak nyaman, saat wajah Yoonji dan Yoongi terlintas, pelan-pelan Seokjin mendorong dada Namjoon dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon diantara nafasnya yang mulai memberat.

"A-aku harus pulang. Yoonji menunggu…" cicit Seokjin.

Namjoon menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Seokjin, memeluk Seokjin erat untuk menenangkan sesuatu yang mulai membakar Namjoon dari dalam.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" Seokjin merasa bersalah dan mengelus rambut Namjoon yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Namjoon berguman. "Lima menit, biarkan aku begini lima menit" Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Namjoon, kau berat" ucap Seokjin, mencairkan suasana dan Namjoon terkekeh.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang sibuk mencari-cari dimana keberadaan gelang keramat miliknya berada. Semalam Yoongi benar-benar diabaikan oleh Jimin. Telepon tidak diangkat, pesan tak dibalas bahkan sampai sore ini Yoongi belum menerima pesan ataupun telepon.

"Ingat Yoongi, dimana gelangmu…" Yoongi mondar-mandir di kamar. Setelah mengecek seluruh studio sampai kesudut-sudutnya, kali ini Kamar Yoongi yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Aku tidak ingat…" Yoongi mendesah putus asa dan menjatuhkan badannya diatas tempat tidur. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat dimana gelangnya berada. "Bagaimana ini?" Yoongi menggusak rambutnya.

Saat sedang sibuk merana, ponsel Yoongi berbunyi dan memunculkan nama Chanyeol disana. Yoongi langsung merampas ponselnya dan buru-buru mengangkat telepon Chanyeol.

"Ne, sajangnim?" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

" _Ini soal lagu mu dan Seunghoon. Bisa ke ruanganku sekarang_?"

"Oh? A- begini sajangnim, aku sedang berada di rumah. Mungkin setengah jam lagi aku akan sampai di kantor."ucap Yoongi tak enak hati.

" _Ya sudah. Nanti langsung keruanganku"_ Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon, menyisakan Yoongi yang lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Min Yoongi _pabooo,_ bisa-bisanya kau menghilangkan gelangmu sendiri" Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua ini kenapa?" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Didepannya, Jimin dan Jungkook berubah seolah menjadi jaksa penuntut.

"Jawab saja. Kenapa kalian melepas barang couple yang biasa kalian pakai setiap hari?" Tanya Jungkook, memaksa.

"Bisa saja karena lupa kan?" Taehyung menjawab dengan gemas.

"Yang lebih masuk akal" tuntut Jimin.

"Memangnya alasan lupa tidak masuk akal?" Taehyung mengernyit heran.

"Untuk kasus ini, kurang masuk akal" jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, pertanda mulai kesal.

"Sayang, aku tidak pernah melepas cincin kita. Bagaimana aku bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskan?" Taehyung merana. Sudah setengah jam dia dipanggil kerumah Jungkook hanya untuk di adili atas sesuatu yang bukan salahnya.

"Aduh, Taetae hyung harus berpikir. Kenapa kalian bisa melepas barang _couple_ kalian?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku tidak tau, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak pernah melepas cincin kita…" Taehyung mengeram.

"Dasar tidak bisa di andalkan" cibir Jimin.

"Benar, dasar payah" tambah Jungkook.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?" Taehyung membela diri. "Memangnya siapa yang melepas barang _couple_ nya? Yoongi hyung?"

Jungkook dan Jimin kompak tidak ingin menjawab.

"Kalau memang Yoongi hyung, kenapa tidak Tanya pada Yoongi hyung saja? Kenapa aku yang jadi korban?" Taehyung protes.

"Dasar drama" cibir Jiminlagi.

"Benar, dasar berlebihan" Jungkook menambahi.

Sebenarnya siapa yang drama disini, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook?

"Dengar ya. Karena aku bukan yoongi hyung, jadi aku tidak akan tau jawabannya sama sekali, percuma kalian memaksa dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seribu kali pun, aku tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang kalian inginkan, oke? Jadi, silahkan bertanya pada tersangkanya langsung!" Taehyung berkacak pinggang.

"Ya sudahlah" ucap Jungkook dan Jimin tak peduli.

"Memang lebih baik kau bertanya langsung pada Yoongi hyung. Percuma bertanya pada Taetae hyung, sama sekali tidak membantu" Jungkook menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin.

"Kau benar. Aku akan menemui Yoongi hyung saja" Jimin membenarkan.

Taehyung berkedip tak percaya. Sudah di adili, di hina pula.

.

.

.

Jimin pergi dari rumah Jungkook dan memilih melihat Yoongi ke studio. Dari kabar terakhir yang Jimin dapat dari Yoongi, Yoongi bilang dia akan berada di studio sampai malam. Bahkan tanpa dikabari pun Jimin sudah tau Yoongi pasti di studio.

Jimin melirik keadaan lantai tempat para produser bekerja yang berisi ruangan-ruangan kedap suara dan berlari ke ujung dimana studio milik Yoongi berada. Jimin sengaja membawakan Yoongi makan malam, walaupun Jimin sedang ngambek, tapi dia tidak ingin Yoongi lupa makan seperti biasa, Jimin masih tetap memperhatikan kesehatan Papa anak-anak.

Jimin mengetuk pintu kaca studio Yoongi tapi tidak ada jawaban. Lampu studio menyala tapi tidak ada siluet Yoongi terlihat. Jimin mencoba mengintip kearah sofa, tapi tidak bisa terlihat sama sekali. Saat Jimin meraih handle pintu, pintu ruangan itu terkunci, membuat Jimin sedikit kesal.

"Jimin pacar Min tidak punya tata krama Yoongi?" Joohyun menyapa Jimin yang berdiri didepan pintu studio Yoongi. Dia berjalan penuh semangat kearah Jimin yang tersenyum ramah juga padanya.

"Hai, hyung-nim. Lama tidak bertemu" Jimin membungkuk hormat.

"Mencari Yoongi?"

"Ne, hyung-nim." Jimin mengangguk.

"Dia ada dikantor sajangnim. Sedang rapat internal"

"Oh…" Jimin cemberut kecewa.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin selesai. Sudah jam delapan, Sajangnim pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja di studionya" ucap Joohyun.

"Studionya terkunci" Jimin memainkan handle pintu Yoongi berkali-kali.

"Tenang saja, serahkan pada Joohyun hyung-nim. Semua masalah ada solusinya" Joohyun menaik turunkan alisnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin. Tidak sampai lima menit, Joohyun sudah muncul lagi dengan sebuah kunci ditangannya.

"Hyung-nim punya kunci studio Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh, sebenarnya ini kunci rahasia, kunci ini bisa dipakai kesemua lubang kunci studio para produser. Tapi karena kau adik sajangnim, aku akan membantumu. Tolong ceritakan kebaikan ku ini pada Sajangnim. Tidak perlu sungkan menceritakan kebaikan ku ini" Joohyun menepuk bahu Jimin membuka pintu.

Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa.

"Terimakasih hyung" Jimin masih terkekeh.

"Sama-sama. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi" Joohyun berlalu, meninggalkan Jimin didepan pintu studio Yoongi yang terbuka.

Lebih dari setengah jam Jimin menunggu Yoongi dalam studio. Semua sudah Jimin lakukan, memeriksa laci studio Yoongi, memandang lukisan dan poster, memainkan miniatur, memeriksa kamar mandi studio bahkan memainkan piano milik Yoongi. Jimin sudah bosan.

Jimin memilih menidurkan tubuhnya disofa saat pintu seperti dikunci dan dibuka kembali, Jimin mendudukan diri dan melirik pada pintu kaca buram yang terbuka, Yoongi muncul disana dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam dengan aksen robek di dengkul.

Yoongi tidak sadar ada Jimin di studionya langsung berjalan kedepan computer, menyalakannya dan meremas rambutnya cukup kuat, Jimin meringis melihatnya.

"Penat sekali" guman Yoongi pelan sambil memijit kepalanya.

Jimin menatap sedih pada Yoongi. Beban pekerjaannya pasti banyak sekali ditambah lagi harus menghadapi sikap Jimin yang kekanakan.

Computer menyala, Yoongi menegakkan badannya dan sibuk membuka aplikasi di computer. Jimin tidak paham, tapi sepertinya itu digunakan untuk membuat lagu.

Yoongi yang sedang serius bekerja menjadi seribu kali lebih tampan dimata Jimin, Yoongi bahkan bisa tidak sadar ada orang lain didalam studionya. Kepala Yoongi pasti sedang penuh sekali. Jimin ingin memeluk Yoongi tapi dia ingat kalau dia sedang ngambek, tapi hati kecilnya merasa tak tega melihat Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan Jimin penasaran, sedikit memanjangkan lehernya hanya untuk tahu siapa yang ingin dihubungi Yoongi. Saat ponsel itu tertempel ditelinga, Jimin makin penasaran dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Appa, sudah dirumah? Kalian sudah makan?" Yoongi menyadarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi.

Jimin meleleh. Bahkan disaat banyak hal yang menumpuk dikepala Yoongi, Yoongi tidak lupa menanyakan kabar keluarganya. Yoongi-nya manis sekali.

"Oh, Yoonji sudah tidur?" Yoongi kembali memijat kepalanya. "Sepertinya malam ini aku lembur, Appa. Tidurlah lebih dulu. Kalau kemalaman, aku akan menginap distudio saja… ne, Appa. Selamat malam" Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya diatas pahanya dan dia melihat kearah pergelangan tangannya. Dia tersadar, gelangnya belum ditemukan.

Yoongi menghela nafas lelah. "Kemana aku menaruh gelang itu" guman Yoongi, tangannya sibuk mengacak meja computer mencari-cari lagi.

Saat sibuk mencari, kebawah lantai, Yoongi melirik kearah bayangan yang terlihat dan membalikan badannya. Jimin disana, duduk disofa, wajahnya cemberut kesal.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi berdiri, terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

"Sejak tadi." Jawab Jimin ketus.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil?" Yoongi berjalan dan mengecup kepala Jimin yang masih duduk disofa dengan tangan terlipat diatas dada, oh, jangan lupa wajah cemberutnya.

"Yoongi hyung, makan dulu!" Jimin menyerahkan bungkusan makanan pada Yoongi dengan ketus dan Yoongi terima dengan senyum lucu di bibirnya.

"Baik sekali, pacar siapa ini?" goda Yoongi.

"Jiminie sedang marah! Jangan sok akrab!" ketus Jimin lagi.

"Oh, ya sudah, tahan dulu marah-marahnya…" Yoongi terkekeh dan mulai makan.

Selesai makan, Yoongi keluar studio untuk membuang sampah, sementara Jimin membuatkan kopi untuk Yoongi. Ingat, meskipun kesal harus tetap sayang papa anak-anak!. Itu aturan nomor 1.

"Ini kopinya hyung" Jimin meletakan kopi buatannya diatas meja dan kembali duduk di sofa.

"Terimakasih"

"Jadi, kenapa hyung tidak memakai gelang kita lagi?" Jimin memulai introgasi.

Yoongi duduk miring dengan kaki terlipat diatas sofa menghadap Jimin, pelan-pelan mengambil tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Gelangnya hilang…" sesal Yoongi. "Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu"

"Kenapa bisa hilang?"

"Entahlah" Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan kemudian menunduk. "Maaf…" Guman Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung bosan padaku?" Jimin memasang wajah sedih.

"Hey, kenapa berpikir begitu? Mana mungkin aku bosan" Yoongi menarik kepala Jimin, memeluknya erat dan mengecup kepala Jimin berkali-kali.

"Nanti kita beli barang yang sama lagi, oke? Aku akan tetap mencari gelangnya."Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Janji jangan dihilangkan lagi?" Jimin memajukan kelingkingnya. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Janji" Yoongi mengaitkan kelingking dan kelingking Jimin, memeluk gemas dan mengecup kepala Jimin lagi.

"Hyung akan menginap di studio?" Jimin mendongak dan dihadiahi kecupan dihidung oleh Yoongi.

"Mungkin. Lagian besok tidak kuliah, ku rasa menginap di studio juga tak masalah. Terkadang lebih banyak dapat inspirasi saat tengah malam, keadaan lebih tenang."

Jimin menarik kepalanya dan mengelus tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas paha, kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam bekerja, hyung. Badanmu butuh istirahat"

" _Gomawo_ " Yoongi tersenyum dan menggusak rambut Jimin. "Kemana saja seharian?"

"Kerumah Jungkook"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, seingatnya Jimin dan Jungkook tidak akrab. Mereka lebih sering bertengkar dari pada akur.

"Tadi aku bertemu Yoonji dan Ahjussi" cerita Jimin.

"Oh ya?"

"He-eum" Jimin mengangguk semangat. "Tapi Cuma sebentar. Ahjussi buru-buru, dan sejak siang aku tidak bisa bermain dengan Yoonji karena dia diajak pergi arisan saat baru bangun tidur"

Yoongi tertawa.

"Aku baru tau kalau Yoonji setiap hari di titipi di rumah Jungkook" Jimin memandang penasaran pada Yoongi.

"Dari kecil memang sudah sering di titip, Jeon Ahjumma juga tidak keberatan. Dia malah sering menelepon kerumah supaya aku mengantarkan Yoonji kerumahnya sekalipun di hari minggu" cerita Yoongi. "Kasihan kalau ditinggal dirumah sendiri. Appa kerja dan aku kuliah. Kalau di rumah Jungkook, ada ahjumma yang menjaga" lanjut Yoongi.

"Kalau kita punya anak?" Jimin bertanya dengan mimic wajah yang serius.

Yoongi tertawa.

"Uri Jiminie ingin punya anak?" Yoongi terkekeh dan menarik Jimin duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa Yoongi hyung tertawa?" Jimin mengeryit dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi.

"Kalau kita punya anak ya…" Yoongi terlihat berpikir serius dan Jimin yang merasa dipermainkan, kemudian mencubit perut Yoongi. "Sakit.." Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Sudah ah, Yoongi hyung menyebalkan." Jimin ingin turun dari pangkuan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi buru-buru mengalungkan tangannya dipinggang Jimin, membuat Jimin tidak bisa lari, malah makin menempel pada Yoongi.

"Kalau kita punya anak, mungkin anak kita bisa kita titipkan pada Jeon Ahjumma juga" komentar Yoongi. "Memangnya Jiminie ingin punya anak dari ku?" Yoongi terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Jimin memerah.

"Mau pulang…" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar, sudah malam. Ciuman sebelum tidurnya?" goda Yoongi.

Jimin terlihat ragu. Tangannya yang mengalung dileher Yoongi sudah bertengger diatas kedua bahu Yoongi. "hyung, pintunya sudah terkunci?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah, pertanyaaan Jimin terdengar seperti _mengundang_ ditelinganya.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Yoongi mengelus pinggang Jimin pelan dan berakhir jatuh disisi samping tubuh Jimin.

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja" ucap Jimin gugup, membuat Yoongi bertambah gugup. "Sudah dikunci?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Sudah" Yoongi mengangguk.

Jimin menunduk saat mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari Yoongi, malu-malu Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan mencium kening, mata, hidung dan berakhir dengan mengecup bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Lagi" bisik Yoongi.

Jimin merasa ada palu besar menghantam dadanya. Yoonginya sangat tampan malam ini. Malu-malu, Jimin kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi. "Sudah" Bisik Jimin didepan bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi meraup bibir Jimin dengan lembut. Jimin bisa merasakan tangan nakal Yoongi yang sudah bergerilya menjelajah dibalik kaos Jimin. Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi saat Yoongi dengan sengaja mengeluskan tangannya diperut Jimin, memberikan sensasi geli menyenangkan.

"Yoongi hyung…" cicit Jimin saat ciuman Yoongi beralih kelehernya, tangannya dengan gemas meremas rambut Yoongi berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan.

Sesuatu terbangun dibawah sana. Jimin bisa merasakannya. Diantara paha Yoongi yang sedang memangkunya, Jimin tau ada sesuatu yang terbangun disana. Jimin memerah. Dengan sedikit keberanain, Jimin menarik Yoongi, membuat Jimin tertidur dengan kepala yang menyadar dilengan sofa dan Yoongi yang masih sibuk menjelajah dilehernya.

Jimin memekik pelan saat Yoongi mengigit bagian dadanya, Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memarah malu. Dia ingin protes, tapi sepertinya Yoongi sedang sibuk sendiri disana.

Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi dari dadanya dan mengecup bibir Yoongi kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan di gigit" guman Jimin malu-malu. "Sakit"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Apanya?"

"Dadanya, jangan di gigit. Sakit hyung" protes Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa. "Maaf…" Yoongi mencium Jimin lagi dan kemudian melepas ciumannya.

"Jiminie, kakimu" ucap Yoongi saat dia tidak bisa berdiri, ada kaki Jimin yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Huh?"

"Sudah malam, nanti sajangnim mencarimu…" Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin yang sedikit lembab dan menarik turun kaos yang dipakai Jimin.

Perlahan, Jimin menurunkan kakinya dan menurunkan tangannya yang melingkar dileher Yoongi hingga kebahu Yoongi.

"Tapi hyung…" Jimin menatap sayu pada Yoongi.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, Jiminie" Yoongi mengecup hidung Jimin yang masih terlihat protes.

"Kenapa? Apa hyung tidak tertarik lagi padaku?" Jimin terlihat panic.

"Astaga sayang… berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya soalnya tidak ada pengaman"

Jimin merona malu. Malu sekali.

"Tapi di Busan…" cicit Jimin.

"Kita pakai pengaman, Jiminie"

Jimin terdiam. Kemana saja nyawanya selama di Busan sampai-sampai tidak tahu Yoongi melakukannya dengan pengaman.

"Jiminie?"

Jimini mengerjabkan mata beberap kali, matanya menatap Yoongi sayu.

"Yoongi hyung…" panggil Jimin pelan. Tangannya meluncur turun sampai kelengan Yoongi.

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya tanpa pengaman" cicit Jimin.

Yoongi merasa jantungnya seperti akan putus jatuh kelambung. Wajahnya memerah samar.

"Jim, kau yakin?" Tanya Yoongi.

Yoongi memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Harusnya bukan itu pertanyaan keluar, harusnya Yoongi menahan diri dan seharusnya juga Yoongi harus belajar menahan godaan, godaan bernama Park Jimin, bukannya malah terlena.

"Kalau dengan Yoongi hyung, tidak apa…" cicit Jimin. "Cuma Yoongi hyung yang boleh menyentuh Jiminie…"

Yoongi hilang akal. Sekuat apapun iman Yooongi, jika Jimin yang menggoda, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang.

"H-hyung, matikan lampunya…" Jimin berucap gugup.

"Ani, malam ini aku ingin melihatmu seluruhnya"

Jimin merona hebat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wiu… wiu… wiu…

Kang potong adengan naena lewat disaat yang tidak tepat, lagi.


	16. Chapter 16

"Keren…." Mata Jimin berbinar melihat perut Tao yang terlihat membuncit saat Tao menarik kaos kebesaran miliknya kebelakang.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Baekhyun menatap sama noraknya dengan Jimin, seperti tidak pernah melihat orang hamil sebelumnya.

Ketiganya adalah teman masa SMA, Baekhyun berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Jimin, tapi beda jurusan, sementara Tao pindah ke Cina, ikut suaminya. Dan saat ini ketiganya sedang berada di Café tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bergosip saat SMA.

Iya, Tao sudah menikah saat baru saja masuk kuliah. Well, tidak akan ada orang yang menolak pernikahan jika pasanganmu mencintaimu dan mapan!.

"Empat. Ini masih terlihat kecil menurutku. Perutku hanya membuncit sedikit" jawab Tao bangga.

"Tapi itu keren" komentar Jimin lagi.

"Benar, perutmu membuncit dan keras, yang paling hebat lagi, adik bayi di dalamnya…" mata Baekhyun masih saja berbinar-binar.

"Makanya menikah" ucap Tao sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Inginnya begitu, kalau saja ada orang yang mencintaiku dan sudah mapan, aku tidak keberatan menikah muda…" Baekhyun berangan.

"Jim, ku dengar kau sudah punya kekasih? Apa dia yang ada social mediamu?" Tanya Tao mengabaikan khayalan Baekhyun.

"Hum? Bagaimana? Bisa masuk kedalam kategori papa anak-anak kan?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ah, dia Min Yoongi sunbae kan? Dia juga salah satu senior yang mengejar-ngejar mu ya?" Baekhyun baru teringat. Gossip sudah menyebar dikampus kalau Jimin berpacaran dengan Yoongi tapi karena waktu yang tidak tepat, Baekhyun belum sempat bertemu Jimin untuk bertanya, dan akhirnya hari ini datang juga.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Yoongi hyung itu sangat cuek dan tidak peka, kalau aku tidak agresif, mungkin sampai sekarang aku hanya akan menjadi 'teman Taehyung' yang dikenalnya" cerita Jimin.

"Iya sih, di fakultas kami Yoongi sunbae memang terkenal cuek dan dingin, aku saja takut padanya" curhat Baekhyun. "Dan sedikit kaget kau bisa meluluhkan batu berjalan seperti itu."

"Kau dengar gossip darimana? Apa ada gossip aneh lagi tentangku?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tidak, mereka hanya penasaran saja kenapa bisa Yoongi sunbae yang dingin itu punya pacar dan yang jadi pacarnya, kau pula orangnya…." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Memangnya Yoongi itu sebegitu cueknya?" Tao ikut penasaran.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu kenal dengannya. Salah satu temanku ada yang kenal dekta dengannya, Kyungsoo, kata Kyungsoo, Yoongi sunbae itu baik, tapi tidak terlalu peduli keadaan, apa ya istilah gampangnya…" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Masa bodo?" potong Tao.

"Benar." Jimin dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Hidungku gatal" Yoongi mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sejak tadi sudah bersin-bersin.

"Kau alergi serbuk bunga? Biasanya kau tidak pernah bersin-bersin kalau distudioku" Seunghoon melirik pada Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Memangnya ada bunga disini?"

"Ada, aku baru membelinya untuk pemanis ruangan" cerita Seunghoon.

"Bukan karena ada gadis yang menolak bungamu kan?" ejek Yoongi.

"Kau mau mati?" Seunghoon berdiri, mengambil bunga dari pot berisi air dan berjalan keluar studio, membuang bunga itu ke tong sampah.

"Tadi sajangnim mencarimu" Seunghoon mendudukan diri lagi disamping Yoongi yang sibuk dengan peralatan _Mixer_ didepannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Soal idol yang akan _debut_ besok,"

"Lalu?"

"Cuma itu kata sajangnim. Kalau kau tak sibuk, kau disuruh ke ruangan sajangnim, tapi karena aku bilang kita masih ada pekerjaan soal solois wanita senior itu, sajangnim bilang selesai ini, kau temui dia" sambung Seunghoon.

"Aku keruangan sajangnim saja dulu, kalau menunggu selesai ini bisa-bisa baru sebulan lagi aku menghadap sajangnim" Yoongi berdiri, menepuk bahu Seunghoon yang hanya mengangguk cuek.

"Oh ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Jimin disalah satu café dekat sini bersama dengan dua temannya. Temannya yang berambut coklat sangat manis, katakan pada Jimin aku menitip salam pada si rambut coklat, oke?"

"Aku tidak janji" jawab Yoongi santai.

"Ya! Min Yoongi! Aku juga mau punya pacar! Ya! Ya!" teriak Seunghoon dan detik itu juga Yoongi menutup pintu studio Seunghoon dari luar.

Saat mendorong pelan pintu ruangan Chanyeol setelah mendapat izin masuk, Yoongi mengernyit heran, bukan Chanyeol yang duduk disana tapi seorang pria separuh baya yang sedang duduk diatas kursi milik Chanyeol.

"Mencari Chanyeol?" Sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan, tapi tadi temanku bilang sajangnim mencariku" Yoongi membungkuk tak enak hati.

"Oh, masuk saja. Chanyeol hanya sedang ke toilet. Duduk" pria itu mempersilahkan.

Dengan ragu Yoongi berjalan dan duduk dengan canggung didepan pria paruh baya itu.

"Bekerja disini?"Tanya pria itu basa-basi.

"Ne tuan." Yoongi mengangguk canggung.

"Sebagai?"

"Produser" jawab Yoongi sopan.

"Masih muda sudah bekerja di agensi sebesar ini, orangtuamu pasti bangga" ucap pria itu ramah.

Yoongi lagi-lagi tersenyum canggung.

Yoongi jelas yakin kalau orang yang duduk didepannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dari penampilannya yang mengenakan setelan jas yang rapi dan mahal saja Yoongi sudah yakin orang ini adalah orang penting, kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia berani duduk di kursi Chanyeol. Jimin saja tidak berani.

"Aku punya anak yang sepertinya umurnya tidak beda jauh denganmu, tapi dia sangat manja" pria itu terkekeh. "Sama sekali tidak mandiri dan suka merajuk. Dia anakku yang paling kecil" sambungnya.

"Kalau anak bungsu memang biasa seperti itu, tuan. Adikku juga begitu" ucap Yoongi menimpali.

"Kau anak paling besar?" pria itu menaikkan alisnya, penasaran.

"Ne tuan. Dua bersaudara"

"Anakku juga hanya dua. Tapi keduanya punya sifat yang jauh berbeda. Yang sulung lebih mandiri sejak umur belasan, sedangkan adiknya, seperti yang ku bilang tadi…"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"Appa…" Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, sedang merapikan jas miliknya.

"Sudah siap?"Pria itu melirik pada Chanyeol.

"Yoongi?" Chanyeol mengernyit dan berjalan kearah Yoongi.

"Seunghoon bilang sajangnim mencariku" Yoongi berdiri.

"Oh, iya, soal debut idol itu, aku ingin kau mengurus beberapa hal bersama Jinwoo, aku sudah memberikan _list_ pekerjaan tambahan kalian. Tidak banyak, tapi Jinwoo bilang, dia ingin kau membantunya" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Aku tau pekerjaanmu banyak, tapi khusus untuk hari sabtu dan minggu ini, aku ingin kau membantu Jinwoo, tenang, ada komisi" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tapi, soal solois itu, sajangnim?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Tenang, _deadline_ ku undur"

"Oh, oke" Yoongi berucap tak semangat.

"Oh, astaga, Appa, kenalkan ini Min Yoongi" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa, merangkul bahu Yoongi sok akrab.

Yoongi membatu. Jadi daritadi orang yang duduk dan bicara dengannya ini Appa-nya Jimin? Tuan Park?

"Ya! Kenalkan dirimu dengan benar" Chanyeol masih tertawa.

"Oh, _A-annyeong_ tuan Park, Min Yoongi _imnida_ " Yoongi membungkuk kaku.

"Kau pacar Jiminie?" tembak tuan Park.

Yoongi membolakan matanya. Saat mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang makin keras, Yoongi sudah tau siapa ember-nya.

"Ne, tuan" Yoongi mengangguk ragu.

"Jangan takut seperti itu, aku tidak memakan manusia" tuan Park tersenyum ramah. "Oh ya, Min Yoongi, aku ingin mengenal seperti apa pacar anakku, keberatan kalau nanti malam datang kerumah kami untuk makan malam?" undang tuan Park.

Yoongi terlihat gusar. Sejujurnya dia sudah siap bertemu dengan orangtua Jimin, tapi tidak dengan cara yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Yoongi bahkan memaki tampilannya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dia hanya mengenakan jeans dan kaos abu polos saat bertemu Appa Jimin.

"Aku ingin kau datang kerumah kami nanti malam. Jangan beritahu Jimin, ini perintah" putus Chanyeol dan terkekeh jahat. Dia sudah menyadari ketegangan Yoongi saat merasa bahu Yoongi menegang kaku.

"Jangan memaksanya, Chanyeol-ah…" nasehat tuan Park.

"Aku akan datang, tuan" ucap Yoongi cepat.

"Berita bagus, kami akan senang kalau kau datang, apalagi Jimin" tuan Park terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, kembali bekerja sana. Aku masih ada urusan dengan keluargaku, kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja" Chanyeol mendorong bahu Yoongi keluar ruangan.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Yoongi berbalik dan membungkuk sopan, kemudian menutup pintu dari luar.

"Sudah berapa lama dia berpacaran dengan Jimin?" Tanya Tuan Park saat pintu sudah tertutup dari luar.

"Entahlah, Aku tak ingat Appa. Tapi yang harus Appa tau, Jimin sangat menyukainya. Kurasa Jimin rela meninggalkan kita untuk mengikuti Yoongi" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sampai seperti itu?"

"Setiap hari aku pulang kerja, yang Jimin tanyakan hanya Yoongi. Jimin bahkan marah padaku karena membuat Yoongi lembur dan tidak bisa kencan dengannya" Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Appa sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi" tuan Park tertawa.

"Tapi setidaknya semenjak berpacaran dengan Yoongi, Jimin makin dewasa. Tidak selalu manja seperti dulu"

"Ya, pantas saja Appa dan Umma sudah jarang mendengar rengekannya ditelepon untuk menyuruh Appa dan Umma pulang, ternyata sudah ada yang lain. Hah… Appa jadi sedih, Jimin kecil kita sudah dewasa ternyata" tuan Park berjalan, diikuti Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Dia bahkan menyebut Yoongi suaminya, ada lagi sebutan noraknya untuk Yoongi. Apa ya? Papa anak-anak? Entahlah.." adu Chanyeol. Semakin banyak Chanyeol bicara, semakin banyak rahasia Jimin yang terbongkar.

"Lalu, kau kapan jadi papa anak-anakmu?" sindir tuan Park.

"Ya! Appa! Kita kan sedang membahas Jimin" protes Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Jihoon?" Namjoon membolakan matanya saat Jihoon memeluknya.

Hari ini Namjoon khusus datang ke agensi menemui Jihoon, karena Jihoon yang memintanya.

"Namjoon hyung, kemana saja?" Jihoon mengurai pelukannya.

"Oh, maaf, aku sibuk kuliah" ucap Namjoon tak enak hati. "Kau taka pa menemuiku disini? Bukannya _trainee_ tidak boleh…."

"Makanya aku mengajak Namjoon hyung kesini" potong Jihoon malu-malu. "Disini sangat jarang dilewati, karena lorong ini hanya terhubung ke kamar mandi. Dan lantai ini milik para produser, diruangan masing-masing sudah ada kamar mandi, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang lewat" jelas Jihoon.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menyandarkan diri disamping jendela.

"Namjoon hyung belakang ini berubah. Apa aku ada berbuat salah?" mulai Jihoon.

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, jujur saja dia tidak siap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kelewat jujur dari Jihoon. Kalau boleh, Namjoon ingin menghilang saja sekarang. Dia tidak akan tega untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi atas perubahan sikapnya. Selain itu sangat brengsek, Jihoon juga pasti sakit hati.

"Maaf, aku sibuk dikampus" Namjoon tak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia memang agak sibuk dikampus dan dengan… Seokjin.

"Jadi, bukan karena aku berbuat salah, hyung?" Tanya Jihoon memastikan.

"Bukan" Namjoon tersenyum. Rasa bersalah sudah menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Syukurlah" Jihoon merasa lega dan memeluk pinggang Namjoon dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Namjoon dengan nyaman. "Aku pikir hyung sedang menghindariku"

Namjoon merasa kepalanya seperti dijatuhi batu bata. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti anak sebaik ini? Menjadikan Jihoon pelarian dan kemudian mencampakkannya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir" ucap Namjoon akhirnya karena tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Atas dasar rasa bersalah yang besar, Namjoon memeluk Jihoon erat-erat, diam-diam menjeritkan kata maaf berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak khwatir, hyung" Jihoon berguman pelan.

"Ini masih fasilitas umum kan?"

Jihoon menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan, mendorong Namjoon pelan dan berdiri menunduk takut.

"Yoongi hyung?" Namjoon membolakan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar keras entah atas dasar apa. Rasanya seperti ketahuan selingkuh oleh Seokjin saja.

"Ya! Kalau pacaran jangan disini. Dan kau _trainee_ , jangan mau diajak pacaran disini" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Maafkan aku PD-nim" Jihoon menunduk takut. "Namjoon hyung, ayo pergi" ajak Jihoon pelan.

"Kembali saja ke kelas, aku masih disini dulu." Namjoon menggusak rambut Jihoon, memberikan ketenangan pada sipemilik.

"Ne. permisi PD-nim" Jihoon membungkuk pada Yoongi tanpa berani melihat, secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

"Tidak pergi dengan pacarmu?" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Dasar pengganggu" ucap Namjoon asal.

"Ya, ini kantor, kau pikir ini hotel. Masih bagus aku yang mengetahuinya, kalau orang lain? Si trainee itu bisa kena masalah besar" ucap Yoongi berbangga.

"Kenapa kau disini hyung?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukannya itu seharusnya jadi pertanyaanku?"

"Ya sudahlah, aku pergi saja. Dan yang tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat" ucap Namjoon.

"Ya… ya… ya… tadi aku tidak melihat kau yang sedang memeluk erat pacarmu seperti takut diambil orang" ejek Yoongi.

Namjoon tak menanggapi dan berlalu, sementara Yoongi sudah terkekeh sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jimin?" Yoongi terkejut saat mendapati Jimin sudah duduk manis di sofa studionya. "Sudah lama?"

"Ani, baru saja. Yoongi hyung habis dari studio Seunghoon hyung ya?" Jimin berdiri tegak dideka sofa. "Hyung tidak mau memelukku?"

Yoongi tertawa dan berjalan kearah Jimin, memeluk erat si kepala _Pink_ yang selalu merajuk padanya. "Aku merindukanmu…" bisik Yoongi.

"Rindu tapi tidak pernah menemuiku…" Jimin berucap sarkas. "Ini semua karena pacar kedua hyung!" Jimin mencubit pinggang Yoongi.

"Pacar kedua?" Yoongi mengurai pelukannya.

"Iya. Studio ini pacar kedua Yoongi hyung! Yoongi hyung lebih suka disini daripada bersamaku"

" _Aigoo_ , aku bekerja sayang" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin. "Ada apa kesini?" Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk duduk kembali ke sofa.

"Oh iya! Ini…" Jimin memberikan gelang bertali merah tipis dengan bandul hurup J kecil pada Yoongi. "Gelang kita yang baru, karena Yoongi hyung sudah menghilangkan yang lama" mata Jimin menyipit tajam, menatap Yoongi dengan kesal. Jimin memang selalu kesal setiap mengingat gelang yang dihilangkan Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya tidak termaafkan, tapi karena Yoongi hyung pacarku, jadi di maafkan" ucap Jimin.

"Aku harus berterimakasih karena sudah menjadi pacar Jiminie" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Nah, sudah" Jimin mengangkat pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang sudah bergelang keatas, menunjukkan satu bandul huruf J yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Bagus, _gomawo_ " ucap Yoongi dan menarik pelan kepala Jimin untuk dikecup.

"Kalau hilang lagi, Yoongi hyung akan ku belikan borgol, lihat saja" ancam Jimin.

"Ne… semoga yang ini tidak hilang"

"Oh iya, tadi siang aku pergi dengan Baekhyun dan Tao, hyung" cerita Jimin. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk tangan Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yoongi.

"Baekhyun yang anak music?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Tao siapa?"

"Temanku saat SMA hyung. Dan hyung tau, dia sudah hamil. Keren sekali. Perutnya membuncit dan dia sudah kesusahan kalau membungkuk ataupun mengikat sepatu" cerita Jimin penuh semangat.

"Dia sudah menikah?"

"Sudah. Dia tinggal di Cina bersama suaminya."

"Berarti menikah muda ya. Berani juga" Yoongi berucap salut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau menikah muda hyung?" Jimin memiringkan duduknya. Tangannya yang memeluk lengan Yoongi terlepas dan berganti meletakkannya diatas paha Yoongi.

"Menikah muda tidak segampang itu, Jiminie. Selain emosi yang belum stabil, menikah muda juga rentan dengan perpisahan" ucap Yoongi.

"Kenapa hyung bilang begitu?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Appa ku menikah saat umurnya masih 17 tahun, kau percaya? Dia melahirkanku saat umur 18…" mulai Yoongi. "Kemudian melanjutkan perkuliahaan saat aku masih bayi. Pernikahan mereka akur hanya beberapa tahun, kemudian Papa-ku pergi berlayar dan jarang pulang. Mereka sempat bertengkar hebat dan kemudian akur kembali dan Yoonji lahir. Tapi saat Yoonji satu tahun, mereka kembali bertengkar hebat, kemudian memutuskan bercerai" sambung Yoongi. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Jimin yang terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa malah menangis?" Yoongi terkekeh dan menghapus air mata Jimin yang turun.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung mengalami hal seperti itu" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat-erat, seperti ketakutan kalau Yoonginya terluka lagi.

"Semua sudah baik-baik saja, Jiminie" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Hyung pasti ketakutan saat Kim Ahjussi dan Min Ahjussi bertengkar" cicit Jimin.

"Tentu saja takut, anak mana yang tidak takut orangtuanya bertengkar." Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat.

"Aku hanya terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa yang terjadi saat itu. Tapi saat ini aku sudah paham, perpisahan memang yang paling baik untuk mereka berdua. Mereka sudah baik-baik saja, kurasa" ucap Yoongi tak yakin.

"Hyung pasti sedih saat orangtua hyung berpisah, iya kan?" Jimin mendongak dan hidungnya bertabrakan dengan rahang Yoongi.

"Dulu, iya. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihat mereka terus bertengkar" Yoongi tersenyum mengingat dimasa lalunya.

"Lalu, Papa hyung ada dimana sekarang?" Jimin mendongak dan mengecup rahang Yoongi.

"Masih berlayar di laut, mungkin?" ucap Yoongi tak yakin.

"Hyung tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi?"

"Satu-satunya yang menghubungkan aku dengan Papa hanya uang yang setiap bulan dikirimnya padaku" Yoongi menunduk dan dengan satu tangannya, Yoongi menaikkan dagu Jimin dan memberikan Jimin ciuman dibibir.

Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin berhenti bertanya, karena sadar atau tidak, pertanyaan Jimin sedikit membuka luka lama Yoongi dan Yoongi tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Baik itu Seokjin, teman-temannya, bahkan Jimin sekalipun.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Jimin seperti sadar, Yoongi hanya ingin membuat Jimin berhenti bertanya, mungkin itu hanya perasaan Jimin saja, tapi Jimin yakin ciuman itu adalah cara halus Yoongi untuk meminta Jimin berhenti bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung" cicit Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Jimin.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Banyak. Tapi lebih banyak soal Tao" Jimin tersenyum ceria.

"Oh ya, tadi Seunghoon bilang, dia melihatmu bersama dua temanmu. Katanya titip salam pada temanmu yang berambut coklat, yang manis" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menarik badannya yang bersandar ditubuh Yoongi, duduk tegak dengan mata memicing tajam. Kalau sudah begini, Yoongi pasti salah lagi.

"Yang manis?" ulang Jimin tajam.

"Iya, yang manis…" ucap Yoongi sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Jimin terdiam memandang kesal pada Yoongi. Berani sekali Yoongi memuji orang lain didepan pacarnya sendiri! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!.

"Yoongi hyung memuji Baekhyun manis?" Tanya Jimin kesal.

"Oh, jadi maksudnya Baekhyun yang manis, yang berambut coklat" Yoongi berucap santai tanpa memahami situasi yang sudah berubah.

"Baekhyun yang manis?" ulang Jimin lagi.

"Sepertinya aku salah lagi" guman Yoongi pelan.

"Ya sudah, pacaran sana sama Baekhyun!" Jimin menepuk keras paha Yoongi dan berdiri, bersiap pergi.

"Huh? Ya! Jiminie, kenapa marah?" Yoongi menahan pintu studio agar tidak bisa dibuka, mengunci dari dalam dan mengantongi kuncinya kesaku celana.

"Katanya Baekhyun manis, kenapa tidak dipacari saja? Kalian satu jurusan kan, hyung? Sudah cocok. " Jimin berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Yoongi tertawa, memeluk Jimin erat dan mengangkat Jimin seperti koala, kemudian mendudukan diri di sofa.

Jimin sudah berontak ingin turun dari pangkuan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi masih saja keras kepala dan memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan erat. "Nanti jatuh" Yoongi memperingatkan.

"Biar saja jatuh!" Jimin berucap kesal.

"Jangan, nanti aku kena marah sajangnim" Yoongi tertawa lagi.

"Biar saja Yoongi hyung kena marah!" Jimin memukul bahu Yoongi pelan, minta dilepaskan.

"Hey, kenapa marah?" Yoongi menarik Jimin makin mendekat, bahkan badan mereka sudah menempel erat. Yoongi mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajah kesal Jimin yang menolak melihatnya.

"Tidak marah" elak Jimin.

"Cium kalau begitu…"

"Minta cium saja pada Baekhyun yang manis"

Yoongi tertawa makin keras.

"Cemburu?" tembak Yoongi.

"Tidak…" Jimin melirik Yoongi sebentar dan kembali buang muka.

"Tidak marah, tidak cemburu, tapi tidak mau menciumku" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Minta saja pada Baekhyun yang manis"

" _Aigoo_ , sayangku yang sedang marah cantik sekali" Yoongi terkekeh saat Jimin menatapnya tajam.

"Lebih cantik Baekhyun, kan?"

"Astaga, kenapa membawa-bawa Baekhyun lagi?" Yoongi mengecup leher Jimin dan meletakkan kepalanya didadanya Jimin, pelukannya mengerat.

"Tadi Seunghoon yang menitip salam, Seunghoon yang bilang Baekhyun manis, aku hanya menyampaikan ucapannya saja, Jiminie…" Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Tapi Yoongi hyung setuju kan, kalau Baekhyun manis?" Jimin mendorong bahu Yoongi pelan hanya untuk bisa melihat wajah Yoongi saat menjawabnya.

"Lebih manis Jiminie tentu saja" ucap Yoongi bangga.

"Pembohong"

"Tidak kok, mana mungkin papa anak-anak berbohong" ucap Yoongi.

Skak mat. Jimin tidak lagi bisa melawan. Semenjak ketahuan memberikan Yoongi julukan yang kata Jungkook NORAK itu, Jimin selalu malu setengah mati. Jimin akan menjadi pendiam karena tidak berani menatap Yoongi, dia malu. Benar-benar malu.

"Mau pulang…" cicit Jimin. Dia sudah memerah, wajahnya sudah panas, dia malu.

"Huh? Tapi papa anak-anak belum selesai mendengarkan cerita Jiminie, bagaimana ya?" goda Yoongi.

Jimin menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yoongi yang mendongak.

"Yoongi hyung…." Rengek Jimin. Dia ingin Yoongi berhenti memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan itu, karena sungguh, Jimin tidak tahan mendengarnya. Tangan Jimin turun dari bahu Yoongi dan berada di kerah depan kaos yang Yoongi pakai, tangannya sibuk mencubit kecil kaos Yoongi karena dia sudah mati gaya.

"Kau belum boleh pulang, Jiminie…" putus Yoongi.

"Aku tidak pulang, tapi Yoongi hyung berhenti menyebut diri sendiri seperti itu…" Jimin mengajukan persyaratan.

"Seperti itu? Seperti apa maksudnya? Papa anak-anak?" Yoongi tersenyum jahil.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin memeluk leher Yoongi erat. Dia benar-benar malu. Kalau bisa, Jimin ingin menghapus ingatan Yoongi soal kata-kata norak itu.

Yoongi tertawa. Mengelus punggung Jimin yang masih ada dipangkuannya dengan lembut.

"Saranghae, Jiminie" bisik Yoongi.

"Nado hyung.." cicit Jimin pelan.

"Hey, apa yang kalian ceritakan tadi? Bagaimana soal Tao? Sepertinya kau senang sekali melihat dia hamil" Yoongi mengurai pelukannya dan menatap Jimin yang masih saja memerah.

Jimin mengangguk semangat. "Tadi aku menyentuh perutnya beberapa kali hyung…." Dan Jimin terus bercerita dengan semangat diatas pangkuan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, ada apa?" Seokjin mengernyit saat melihat Namjoon duduk dengan gelisah di kursi kantin rumah sakit. Shift kerja Seokjin sudah selesai, dia baru saja akan menjemput Yoonji sampai Namjoon menelepon dan minta bertemu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu" Namjoon tersenyum lemah.

"Oh…" Seokjin tersenyum. Meletakkan jas dokternya di kursi didepan Namjoon dan mendudukan diri disana.

"Seokjin… aku…"

"Seokjin…" ucapan Namjoon terpotong oleh seseorang yang juga memanggil Seokjin.

Namjoon bisa melihat jelas wajah terkejut Seokjin dan Seokjin langsung berdiri dengan kikuk saat pria itu berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hyosang…" guman Seokjin pelan.

"Hey, apa kabar?" Tanya Hyosang sambil memeluk Seokjin erat.

"Baik" ucap Seokjin gugup.

"Tadi aku kerumah, ingin bertemu anak-anak. Tapi rumah kosong, makanya aku kerumah sakit"

"Oh, iya… Yoongi sudah bekerja dan Yoonji ada dirumah Jungkook" jelas Seokjin.

"Anakku sudah bekerja?" Hyosang terlihat bangga.

Seokjin mengangguk kaku.

"Aku juga merindukan gadis kecilku, Yoonji. Bisa kita jemput dia sekarang?" Hyosang menarik tangan Seokjin pelan.

"Eum, Hyosang, tunggu" Seokjin menahan tangannya. "Aku masih ada urusan, bisa tunggu aku didekat pintu masuk saja?" pinta Seokjin.

"Oh, konseling pasien ya?" Hyosang melirik Namjoon dan tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Ku tunggu didepan ya" Hyosang tersenyum dan berlalu.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin melirik pada Namjoon yang terdiam kaku di kursi.

"Aku permisi, dokter Seokjin" Namjoon berdiri dan berlalu.

Seokjin terdiam, dia bingung harus kemana. Apa dia harus mengejar Namjoon atau menemui Hyosang yang menunggunya?

Seokjin terdiam lama, sampai dia mengambil jas miliknya dan berjalan kepintu depan, menemui Hyosang.

.

.

.

TBC

Yak, bapak'e Yoongi sama bapak' e Jimin wes muncul kakak yorobun….


	17. Chapter 17

Jimin tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini pada keluarganya. Dia merasa dikhianati. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahu Jimin kalau Yoongi datang malam ini kerumah mereka. Rasanya semakin kesal saat melihat wajah-wajahn dengan senyum tertahan dari Chanyeol, Eomma dan Appa-nya. Jimin dikerjai.

"Duduk, kenapa hanya berdiri disana?" Chanyeol terlihat jelas menahan tawanya setengah mati.

Chanyeol sangat tau, Jimin selalu menampilkan sisi terbaiknya jika Yoongi akan datang kerumah. Walaupun Yoongi hanya mampir sebentar, Jimin biasanya akan mengenakan baju bagus dan terlihat segar seperti baru mandi, dan malam ini, Jimin hanya mengenakan piyama kotak berwarna putih bergaris halus, tampil seadanya didepan Yoongi yang duduk sopan di kursi makan.

"Chim? Kita akan mulai makan malam, duduk" Tuan Park menyahut, tersenyum melihat wajah Jimin yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Yoongi sudah lapar, duduk" Nyonya Park menepuk kursi makan disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk disana, tepat didepan Yoongi.

"Aku mau ganti…"

"Tidak perlu, kita hanya makan…" sela Chanyeol sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Yoongi, bujuk Jimin agar duduk" Chanyeol menyiku lengan Yoongi yang duduk diam disampingnya.

"Jiminie, duduk…" ucap Yoongi pelan, wajahnya memandang kebingungan pada Jimin. Diam-diam Yoongi merasa Jimin tak menginginkan kehadirannya dikeluarga Jimin. Saat Jimin berjalan melewatinya dan duduk disamping nyonya Park, Yoongi hanya bisa diam dan menolak memandang Jimin yang terlihat kesal padanya. Lagi-lagi Yoongi berpikir dia melakukan kesalahan lagi.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Seokjin, ingin makan apa?" Hyosang meletakkan menu didepan Seokjin. Di pangkuan Hyosang, terduduk Yoonji yang sejak tadi tidak mau berpisah dengan Papa-nya. Yoonji berubah sangat manja.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja" Seokjin tersenyum, tangannya menyebrang meja untuk merapikan poni Yoonji.

"Ya sudah" Hyosang balas tersenyum dan sibuk menanyai Yoonji tentang makanan apa yang ingin Yoonji makan.

Selama di restoran pikiran Seokjin melayang entah kemana. Dia tidak ingin pergi tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun, Hyosang dan dia adalah orangtua dari Yoongi dan Yoonji, kapan lagi anaknya bisa merasakan kehadiran orangtua yang lengkap. Sebut saja Seokjin memaksakan diri, tapi melihat Yoonji yang bersemangat, Seokjin jadi tidak tega merusak kebahagiaan anak bungsunya dan berusaha seceria mungkin.

"Sangat disayangkan, Yoongi tidak bisa ikut" Hyosang mulai bicara setelah selesai memesan makanan.

"Ya, dia sudah janji dengan orangtua pacarnya" jelas Seokjin.

"Siapa yang menyangka anak kita sudah tumbuh jadi pria dewasa. Dia bahkan memilih mertuanya dari pada bertemu Papa-nya. Hah… aku merasa dinomor dua kan" Hyosang terkekeh.

"Kau harus siap saat Yoonji juga melakukan hal yang sama" Seokjin menimpali.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan anak-anakku menikah dan mereka memilih bertemu dengan keluarga barunya daripada denganku"

"Resiko jadi orangtua" Seokjin tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu, Seokjin?" Hyosang menatap lurus pada Seokjin dengan senyum hangat dibibirnya.

"Lebih baik, kurasa…" ucap Seokjin tak yakin.

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran. Apa kau merasa terganggu karena aku datang?" Hyosang menatap pada Yoonji kali ini. Gadis kecilnya sedang meluncur turun dari pangkuannya dan duduk di kursi disamping Hyosang.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" Seokjin mengernyit. "Aku hanya lelah saja, jangan dipikirkan"

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bekerja, Jin. Kau butuh istirahat." Nasehat Hyosang.

"Aku tau, kapten" Seokjin terkekeh.

"Seokjin…"

Seokjin melihat kearah Hyosang, dadanya berdebar halus saat lagi-lagi melihat tatapan mata itu. Meskipun pernikahan mereka berjalan tidak baik, bukan berarti mereka harus berakhir dengan tidak baik juga. Seokjin tidak bisa bohong kalau dia sering merindukan sosok pria yang duduk didepannya ini. Bagaimanapun, Hyosang adalah pernah jadi orang yang paling Seokjin cintai.

"Aku ingin bicara serius" Hyosang menarik tangan Seokjin, menautkan jari mereka diatas meja.

"Ne?"

"Ini soal kita dan anak-anak" mulai Hyosang.

Seokjin berdebar.

"Apa kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya? Mengulang dari awal dan memberikan anak-anak kita keluarga yang utuh?" Hyosang terlihat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Hyosang, kau… kenapa tiba-tiba?" Seokjin bergerak tak nyaman dibangkunya.

"Aku tahu, banyak luka yang tertinggal dimasalalu kita. Tapi Jin, apa kita bisa membunuh ego kita dan memberikan apa yang menjadi hak anak-anak?"

"Hyosang, aku rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu" Seokjin menarik tangannya dan menyimpannya diatas pahanya.

"Aku tahu, Jin. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau… kalau aku ingin kita memperbaiki semuanya demi anak-anak…"

Seokjin terdiam, matanya memandang Yoonji yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan terlihat bahagia.

"Hyosang, aku lapar" Seokjin memaksakan senyum dibibirnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hyosang terkekeh dan menggusak rambut Seokjin, seperti yang selalu Hyosang lakukan untuknya saat mereka masih bersama.

"Kau tidak berubah" Hyosang tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai dan mereka memilih duduk diruang tamu. Chanyeol duduk disamping nyonya Park, sementara Yoongi duduk disofa tunggal. Jimin terlihat duduk dikarpet, disebelah kaki tuan Park yang juga duduk disofa tunggal, berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Jadi, orangtuamu bekerja sebagai dokter dan pelaut?" mulai tuan Park.

" _Ne, Ahjussi_ " Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kenal dengan Jimin darimana?" kali ini nyonya Park yang berbicara. Dia penasaran.

"Dari Taehyung, teman Jimin, _Ahjumma_ " Yoongi menjawab seadanya. Jujur saja, Yoongi sangat gugup saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan Jimin yang seperti tengah merajuk padanya.

"Begitu ya. _Ahjumma_ sangat senang karena Jimin punya pacar yang mandiri sepertimu, _Ahjumma_ harap kau bisa mengajari Jimin agar bisa mandiri juga"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jujur saja, Yoongi takut banyak bicara, takut salah ucap dan membuat orangtua Jimin tidak suka padanya.

"Sekali-sekali, ajak juga orangtuamu untuk makan malam bersama kami" tuan Park menawarkan. "

"Oh, ne _Ahjussi_ " Yoongi lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Kata Jimin, Appa-mu sudah menerima Jimin dengan baik?" Nyonya Park melirik pada Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Mereka sudah lumayan sering bertemu" Yoongi berucap salah tingkah.

"Jujur saja Ahjumma sempat terkejut saat kau menelepon Ahjumma untuk minta izin membawa Jimin ke Busan" nyonya Park terkekeh, " Tadinya aku tidak ingin setuju, tapi karena Chanyeol bilang kau adalah pria yang baik dan bisa dipercaya, jadi aku mempercayakan anakku padamu" sambung Nyonya Park.

Yoongi menunduk tak enak hati. Yoongi jelas tau dia bukan pria seperti itu. Tolong jangan lupakan kejadian di Busan.

"Min Yoongi" tuan Park memanggil, matanya menatap tepat pada Yoongi yang terlihat gugup didepannya.

"Ne, Ahjussi?"

"Kau serius dengan Jimin, kan?" tembak tuan Park.

Yoongi membolakan matanya. Dia tau pertanyaan ini akan meluncur entah itu dari tuan Park, nyonya Park ataupun Chanyeol dan Jimin, makan Yoongi sudah bulat dengan keputusannya.

"Aku sangat serius, _Ahjussi_ " jawab Yoongi yakin.

Jimin memerah, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaki Appa-nya. Rasanya seperti meleleh. Papa anak-anak sangat tegas dengan ucapannya dan Jimin merasa senang akan hal itu dan sedikit melupakan kekesalannya pada keluarganya dan Yoongi yang tidak memberitahu Jimin soal Yoongi yang ikut datang dimakan malam keluarga mereka.

"Kalau memang serius, aku ingin kau mempertemukanku dengan keluargamu. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin melihat saja apa keluargamu bisa menerima Jimin kami yang seperti ini" jelas tuan Park.

"Seperti ini? Seperti apa maksudnya, Appa?" Jimin mendongak menatap Appanya.

"Kau yang manja, menyebalkan, semaunya, suka merajuk dan tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah" Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyambar.

"Hyung!" Jimin sudah siap akan protesnya sebelum tuan Park menyela.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menekanmu, aku tidak akan meminta macam-macam, misalnya seperti memaksamu menikahi Jimin. Seperti kata Chanyeol, Jimin belum cukup dewasa untuk kearah sana. Aku hanya ingin melihat respon keluargamu terhadap Jimin. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin anakku mendapatkan pasangan yang menerimanya dengan baik, juga keluarga pasangannya yang juga menerima Jimin dengan baik" jelas tuan Park.

"Kim Ahjussi sangat baik padaku" bela Jimin.

"Benar, tapi orangtua Yoongi bukan hanya Kim ahjussi" nyonya Park tersenyum menenangkan pada Yoongi. "Yoongi, kami tidak meminta bertemu dengan keluarga besok hari. Cari saja waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukan kami, jangan jadi tertekan karena permintaan kami, ya" nyonya Park lagi-lagi memberikan senyum menenangkan.

"Ne, aku tidak meminta bertemu orangtuamu besok. Seperti kata istriku, cari saja waktu yang tepat untuk kami bertemu" tuan Park ikut tersenyum menenangkan. "Seperti kau yang sudah kami terima di keluarga kami, kami juga ingin Jimin diterima dengan baik di keluargamu"

Saat perkataan tuan Park masuk ketelinga Yoongi, Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak lega. Dia benar-benar sangat-sangat lega! Yoongi rasanya ingin menerjang kedua orangtua Jimin dan berterimakasih karena sudah memberi izin resmi pada Yoongi untuk memacari Jimin.

"Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik" Chanyeol ikut bersuara. "Appa dan Eomma harus lihat seperti apa cantiknya Appa Yoongi. Astaga, kalau saja Seokjin bukan orangtua Yoongi, aku pasti menikahinya" ucap Chanyeol asal.

Jimin dengan segera melempar bantal kursi sebagai hadiah untuk Chanyeol yang benar-benar sudah kurang ajar pada calon mertuanya.

"Sajangnim, tolong terus ingat kalau Appa-ku sudah punya dua anak" ucap Yoongi pelan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Jungkook memainkan sedotan jusnya dan menatap Jimin penasaran.

Sudah sejak pagi Jimin mengajak Jungkook untuk bertemu, seperti biasa, Jungkook pasti menolak mentah-mentah, tapi karena Jimin mengancam akan mengajak Taehyung untuk bercerita, Jungkook akhirnya berakhir di café ini bersama Jimin sehabis pulang sekolah. _Hell no_! Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan Jimin berduan dengan Taehyung.

"Kau lihat ini?" Jimin memamerkan gelang bertali merah dipergelangan tangannya.

"Hanya gelang murahan bertali merah, apa hebatnya?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Si kecil brengsek ini… benar-benar…" Jimin menggeleng kepalanya kesal. "Perhatikan dengan baik!" paksa Jimin.

"Oke, gelang bertali merah dengan huruf Y kecil, lalu apa?" Jungkook mengernyit.

"Gelang baruku dan Yoongi hyung. Dan huruf Y ini dari emas! Enak saja kau bilang murahan."

"Oke, lalu?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa minat.

"Oh, semalam Yoongi hyung datang kerumahku" ucap Jimin mendadak semangat. Inilah yang ingin dia pamerkan pada Jungkook sejak semalam.

"Dimana letak luar biasanya, ngomong-ngomong? Bukannya Yoongi hyung biasa kerumahmu?"

"Dia bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku. Yoongi hyung keren sekali. Dia dengan tegas mengatakan pada Appa-ku kalau dua serius dengan ku. _Well_ , tidak seperti Taehyung, Yoongi hyung ku sangat jantan!" pamer Jimin.

"Kau sedang mengarang cerita?" Jungkook mau tidak mau merasa iri. Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kesal pada Jimin.

"Tentu saja tidak" Jimin makin besar kepala. "Yoongi hyung bahkan akan mempertemukan keluarga kami minggu-minggu ini, setelah proyek debut idol nya di agensi selesai" ucap Jimin sambil memainkan sedotannya. Wajahnya terlihat sombong dan sangat menyebalkan dimata Jungkook.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu menceritakan hal ini padaku?"

"Hanya ingin pamer saja" Jimin semakin menyebalkan. "Setidaknya hubunganku dan Yoongi hyung sudah maju satu langkah. Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat?" Jimin terkekeh dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Benar-benar makin menyebalkan dimata Jungkook.

"Selamat" ucap Jungkook tanpa minat.

"Ah, terimakasih…" Jimin menepuk bahu Jungkook main-main.

"Oh, ya, Jungkook. Di kampus aku mendengar desas desus soal Taehyung" Jimin memajukan badannya kearah meja. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran" Jungkook ikut memajukan duduknya.

"Sekarang, kau tidak perlu merasa cemburu padaku lagi karena aku sudah 50% milik Yoongi hyung, yang harus kau waspadai adalah Park Jihoon" bisik Jimin.

"Siapa itu?" Jungkook mengernyit.

"Aku baru mendengar gossip ini tadi pagi dari temanku, tapi ada anak di kampus kami yang bernama Park Jihoon yang sangat menyukai Taehyung. Dia selalu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh cinta di matanya" Jimin berbisik makin pelan.

"Bokongmu akan bertemu panci dirumahku kalau kau berani berbohong, Park" ancam Jungkook.

"Aku sudah bilang ini gossip kan? Dia itu anak semester satu, tapi jujur saja aku belum pernah melihat orangnya. Katanya anaknya sangat imut, lembut, tidak sepertimu, galak, menyebalkan, sok dewasa, suka marah-marah…"

"Kau mau mati?" Jungkook menatap kesal pada Jimin.

"Aish, aku mengatakan apa yang kudengar saja…" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Taehyung tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku…" ucap Jungkook tak yakin.

"Aku harap begitu, tapi kalau Taehyung juga suka padanya, bagaimana?" Jimin melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau akan membantuku, kan?" Jungkook menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Aku harap aku bisa. Tapi jangan langsung mengkonfrontasi Taehyung. Ini baru gossip, untuk lebih pastinya aku akan mencari tahu lebih detail tapi….." Jimin melirik pada Jungkook.

"Tapi apa?"

"Beritahu aku soal Kihyun dan Yoongi hyung"

"Kau gila" tolak Jungkook. "Kau hanya akan memulai drama baru dan akhirnya bertengkar dengan Yoongi hyung, kemudian menyusahkanku lagi, aku tidak mau"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan mereka putus"

"Kenapa tidak Tanya langsung?"

"Anggap saja kita melakukan pertukaran informasi" Jimin melakukan penawaran.

Jungkook terdiam dan berpikir.

"Aku akan memastikan semua info yang kudapat soal Park Jihoon itu akurat. Aku jamin. Temanku punya Bandar gossip terpercaya dikampus." Jimin meyakinkan.

"Call" Jungkook terjebak di drama baru Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Yoongi hyung ingin membeli apartemen?" Jimin mengernyit tak setuju.

"Aku ingin mandiri, sayang" Yoongi meletakkan kertas-kertas ditangannya keatas piano dan menggeser kursi kerjanya untuk duduk didepan Jimin yang sedang duduk bersila di sofa studionya.

"Uangnya lebih baik ditabung, kan? Lagian Yoongi hyung belum memerlukan itu" Jimin menatap kesal.

"Kita perlu"

Jimin mengernyit mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Memangnya kau mau tinggal dirumahku atau dirumah Chanyeol sajangnim terus?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

"Menggemaskan sekali" Yoongi terkekeh dan menggusak rambut Jimin. Tangan pucatnya menarik tangan Jimin dan meletakkannya keatas pangkuannya. "Aku sudah memikirkan apa-apa saja yang harus aku punya sebelum menikah" mulai Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku sedang memikirkan masa depan kita, Park Jimin. Setidaknya mulai sekarang aku harus memiliki rumah sendiri sebelum menikah. Aku tidak ingin memberatkan orangtuaku lagi kalau sudah menikah. Masih belum paham?" Yoongi tersenyum makin lebar. "Aku sudah bilang kalau ingin serius, kan? Nah, sebagai bukti kalau aku serius memikirkan hubungan kita kedepannnya, aku ingin mulai dari memilik tempat tinggal untuk kita lebih dulu"

"Yoongi hyung ingin kita menikah?" Jimin memerah.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Mau…" ucap Jimin sambil menunduk malu, membuat Yoongi terkekeh dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan dikepala Jimin.

"Makanya aku perlu membeli apartemen untuk kita" jelas Yoongi.

"Tapi tidak harus apartemen mewah begitu, kan?" Jimin mendongak.

"Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Kalau kita membeli apartemen kecil, bagaimana kalau nanti kita punya anak? Anak-anak pasti membutuhkan ruang lebih lebar untuk bermain" jelas Yoongi.

"Hyung memikirkan sampai sejauh itu?" Jimin menatap takjup pada Yoongi. Pria di depannya ini sungguh dewasa dan memiliki pemikiran yang jauh, sangat berbeda dengan Jimin.

"Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan untuk memilik dua anak" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, menatap Jimin tepat dimata.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju dengan apartemen itu hyung. Itu terlalu mewah, harganya pasti mahal" tolak Jimin.

"Makanya kau harus kerja keras, Park Jimin" Yoongi berdiri dan mendudukan diri disamping Jimin. "Kau terbiasa hidup mewah sejak kecil, dan jika menikah denganku kau malah kesulitan, tuan dan nyonya Park bisa-bisa menolak lamaranku" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku tidak minta hidup mewah, kan hyung? Appa dan Eomma juga tidak minta hyung harus memiliki ini itu." Jimin berkeras menolak.

"Kau memang tidak minta, tapi aku memang ingin memberikannya padamu"

Jimin terdiam. Sedikit banyak dia terharu Yoongi memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu, sementara Jimin merasa pemikirannya masih dangkal dan kekanakan.

"Yoongi hyung, terimakasih sudah memikirkanku" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Ne. terimakasih juga sudah bersabar dengan sikapku" Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jimin. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu kencan seperti biasa. Kau terpaksa menemuiku di studio terus"

"Aku tahu Yoongi hyung sibuk. Dan aku memang harus menemui Yoongi hyung, kalau tidak, Yoongi hyung bisa-bisa tidak makan seharian dan hanya minum kopi saja!"

"Baik sekali… pacar Min Yoongi ,ya?" goda Yoongi sambil mengurai pelukannya.

"Ne. Anda ini pacar Park Jimin, ya?" Jimin menunjuk dada Yoongi dengan jarinya.

"Bukan"

"Huh? Apa-apaan? Yoongi hyung tidak mengakui ku?" Jimin mengernyit kesal.

"Aku bukan pacar Park Jimin, aku papa anak-anaknya"

"YOOONGIII HYYUUUNGGG" Jimin menerjang Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat. Dia malu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin kita terus-terusan begini" Namjoon menunduk, kepanya bersandar pada stir didepannya.

"Maksudnya?" Seokjin melirik Namjoon, matanya terlihat lelah.

"Seokjin, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berantakan seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, kita bahkan baru memulainya." Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, memeringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Seokjin.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan?" Seokjin menatap lekat pada Namjoon.

"Sudah. Aku ingin kita bersama. Aku tidak perlu berpikir lagi Seokjin, jangan suruh aku berpikir lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau"

Seokjin tersenyum, tanganya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Namjoon dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak tau kapan aku siap menghadapi Yoongi, orangtuamu dan omongan orang lain tentang kita. Tapi, apa kau tidak masalah kalau kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita?"

"Apapun Seokjin, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" Namjoon menatap bersungguh-sungguh.

"Terimakasih" Seokjin tersenyum.

"God… akhirnya. Tolong jangan hindari aku lagi" Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat.

Seokjin menutup matanya erat, menikmati kehangantan yang diberikan Namjoon melalui pelukannya. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan semalam. Dia sudah menolak Hyosang. Bukan keputusan gampang, karena ini berhubungan dengan anak-anaknya. Bersyukur ada Yoongi yang bisa dijadikannya teman tukar pikiran dan berakhir mengambil keputusan kalau Hyosang, bukan lagi yang Seokjin inginkan.

.

.

.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

"Ayolah, Min Yoongi… kau bisa tidur setelah menemaniku dan Joohyun hyung _blind date_ " bujuk Seunghoon. Seunghoon sudah berjalan mondar-mandir dibelakang Yoongi yang masih sibuk didalam studio bersama computer miliknya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan apa yang Seunghoon lakukan dibelakangnya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur dirumah saja. Aku capek. Kau pikir seminggu ini aku tidak sibuk mengurus idol baru itu? Setelah bisa pulang lebih cepat lebih baik ku pakai untuk tidur" Yoongi merespon malas.

"Tapi mereka datang bertiga. Kasihan salah satu temannya kalau tidak ada pasangan" bujuk Seunghoon pantang menyerah.

"Aku malas" putus Yoongi.

"Ayolah… kau tidak harus tebar pesona, temani kami saja. Ya? Ya?" Seunghoon membalik kursi Yoongi dengan cepat kearahnya. "Ini hanya pertemuan di café dekat sini, setidaknya temani kami selama setengah jam saja, setelah itu kalau kau mau pulang, tidak masalah" bujuk Seunghoon lagi.

"Yoongi, Seunghoon, ayo" Joohyun melongokkan kepalanya diantar celah pintu studio Yoongi. Bibirnya tersenyum amat lebar, ada api semangat membara dimatanya, jelas sekali Joohyun sangat mengharapkan sesuatu dari _blind date_ hari ini.

"Yoongi tidak mau, hyung" Seunghoon berucap putus asa.

"Ya, Min Yoongi, kau pikir siapa sahabatmu di kantor ini selain kami berdua? Kau tidak ingin melihat kami bahagia juga? Kami juga ingin punya pasangan, tapi kau tidak mau mendukung kami?" Joohyun masuk dengan berkacang pinggang didepan Yoongi yang masih duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Kata siapa aku tidak mendukung kalian punya pasangan, hyung?" Yoongi menghela nafas lelah.

"Buktinya kau tidak mau ikut kami. Itu sama saja kau tidak mendukung!" Joohyun melotot kesal pada Yoongi.

"Ya sudahlah, aku ikut. Puas kalian?" Yoongi menghela nafas lagi, mematikan computer dan berjalan malas mengikuti Joohyun dan Seunghoon yang sedang ber- _highfive_ ria didepannya.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian bekerja sebagai produser di agensi Park?" gadis berbaju putih yang duduk didepan Seunghoon bertanya antusias.

"Ne. kami bertiga bekerja sebagai produser disana" Seunghoon menjawab dengan bangga.

"Berarti kalian sering bertemu dengan idol-idol? Oh ya, idol yang baru saja debut itu dari agensi kalian kan?" kali ini gadis berbaju hitam bertanya, matanya tepat mengarah pada Yoongi yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memilik mengosongkan pikirannya, membayangkan tempat tidur nyamannya.

"Oh, kalau idol baru debut itu proyeknya" Joohyun menunjuk Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya. Merasa Yoongi tak member respon apapun, Joohyun menyiku pelan perut Yoongi dan mendapat pelototan kesal dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ssi? Idol baru debut itu, proyekmu? Benarkah?" ulang gadis berbaju hitam itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh, iya" Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan.

"Keren sekali. Bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan artis?" gadis berbaju hitam yang duduk didepan Yoongi makin semangat bertanya.

"Capek" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Joohyun dan Seunghoon langsung membolakan matanya mendengar jawaban super ngasal dari Yoongi. Keduanya tersenyum tak enak hati pada ketiga gadis yang duduk didepan mereka.

Didepan pintu café, terlihat Jungkook yang sedang berdiri dengan ponsel ditelinganya. Dia sedang menunggu Jimin untuk bertukar informasi soal Park Jihoon. Keduanya sudah berjanji untuk bertemu sore ini karena Jimin baru bisa bertemu setelah jadwal kuliahnya selesai.

Jungkook melihat mobil Jimin terparkir didepan café dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku _Hoodie_ nya, menunggu dengan tak sabar Jimin yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Terlambat satu menit" protes Jungkook begitu Jimin sampai didepan pintu café.

"Jangan berlebihan, oke? Itu hanya satu menit, kau tidak akan mati menungguku satu menit" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

Jungkook mendorong pintu kaca café dan berjalan kearah kasir untuk memesan minuman diikuti Jimin dibelakangnya. Saat menunggu pesanan mereka selesai dibuat, mata Jungkook tak sengaja melihat kearah sudut café. Meskinpun hanya terlihat punggung dan kepala, Jungkook sangat yakin kalau pria yang duduk disudut sana adalah hyungnya, Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung" Jungkook menepuk heboh tangan Jimin yang masih sibuk melihat deretan kue-kue yang dipajang dietalase kaca.

"Huh? Mana?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Disana" Jungkook menunjuk kearah sudut café dimana ada tiga pria dan tiga wanita sedang duduk bersama, bercengkrama dengan akrab.

Jimin membolakan matanya. Dia jelas tau siapa pria yang mengenakan kemeja kotak merah hitam yang duduk tepat didepan gadis berbaju hitam. Jimin merasa ada asap yang mulai muncul dikepanya. Dia cemburu.

"Yoongi hyung… selingkuh?" Jungkook berguman pelan, tapi Jimin bisa mendengar dengan jelas gumanan Jungkook.

"Jangan sembarang! Mana mungkin Yoongi hyung begitu!" walaupun Jimin menyangkal, Jimin tidak bisa bohong, dadanya berdebar keras dan membuatnya tak nyaman.

Jimin dan Jungkook makin membolakan matanya saat gadis berbaju hitam didepan Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi. Jimin rasanya ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak boleh begitu, Jungkook bisa menertawakannya. Itu haram!.

"Tenang… tarik nafas…" Jungkook mengusap punggung Jimin pelan, mencoba menenangkan Jimin yang sudah mulai akan meledak melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh dari depannya.

"Jungkook, aku harus apa?" Jimin bertanya kalut, tangannya dingin dan nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, oke? Tarik nafas…" Jungkook memperagakan cara tarik nafas pada Jimin yang masih saja bernafas tak teratur.

"Sudah" ucap Jimin tak sabar.

"Jangan mau kalah dengan wanita itu, buat dia mengerti kalau Min Yoongi adalah milikmu, tapi jangan merusak harga diri. Kau harus melakukannya dengan baik. Buat dia malu karena sudah mencoba genit dengan pacarmu, paham?" Jungkook memberi intruksi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya mereka berdua ku lempar saja dengan bangku?" Jimin mengeram.

"Memangnya kau mau Yoongi hyung sekarat?"

"Tidak mau…" cicit Jimin.

"Nah, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Tenangkan dulu dirimu, datangi Yoongi hyung dan bermanja-manjalah padanya, mengerti?" Jungkook memegang kedua bahu Jimin kuat-kuat.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Jangan bertengkar disana. Ingat, harga diri harus di junjung tinggi"

Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Kau paham apa yang ku katakan?" Jungkook mencoba memastikan.

"Aku harus tenang, datangi Yoongi hyung dan bersikap manja padanya, tidak ada perkelahian karena harga diri harus di junjung tinggi" ulang Jimin sambil menarik nafas, menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Benar, lakukan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan ikut campur, aku akan melihat dari jauh. Kita bisa bertukar informasi nanti, karena Yoongi hyung lebih penting sekarang" Jungkook menepuk bahu Jimin, mengambil dua gelas minuman dari kasir dan berjalan kesudut lain dari café.

Jimin menarik nafas lagi sebelum berjalan kearah Yoongi, wajahnya di buat setenang mungkin, tidak terlihat emosi apapun diwajahnya.

"Awas saja kalian" guman Jimin geram dan sedih disaat bersamaan.

Jimin melirik lagi kebelakang, disana, Jungkook sedang menunjukkan kepalan tangannya dan mengucapkan _fighting_ tanpa suara. Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan yakin kearah Yoongi.

" _Yeobo_ ~" Jimin memeluk bahu Yoongi dari belakang, menggesek pipinya pada bahu Yoongi dengan manja.

Seunghoon dan Joohyun meneggakkan punggungnya, sementara Yoongi sudah kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Ketiga gadis didepan mereka menatap bingung pada Yoongi dan sikepala pink yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bermanja-manja pada Yoongi, dan jangan lupakan panggilan yang digumankan Jimin.

"Ji-jimin…" Joohyun tersenyum canggung dan menatap iba pada Yoongi yang sudah membeku ditempat duduknya.

Jimin mengabaikan panggilan Joohyun dan makin menggesekkan pipinya dibahu Yoongi.

" _Yeobo~_ kenapa disini? Bukannya harusnya **bekerja**?" Jimin menekan kata bekerja yang diucapkannya, membuat Yoongi makin kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Jiminie…. Ini…"

"Kau siapa?" gadis yang mengenakan dress bunga-bunga menatap heran pada Jimin.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah. Tangannya menempel dibahu Yoongi, mengelus pelan bahu Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku istrinya, benarkan, _Yeobo_?" Jimin mengelus bahu Yoongi, matanya menatap tajam pada gadis berbaju hitam, gadis yang dengan lancang menyentuh pergelangan tangan Yoongi-nya. Sialan.

"Jiminie, kita…"

"Kenapa? Hyung tidak mau mengakuiku?" potong Jimin saat Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan.

Yoongi berdiri dan mencoba meraih tangan Jimin, dan Yoongi sangat bersyukur karena Jimin tidak menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Bukan begitu, tapi…"

"Oh, aku paham." Jimin mengangguk dan menatap tak percaya pada Yoongi, lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Yoongi tanpa mau mendegarkan penjelasan Yoongi sama sekali. "Kencan buta, eoh?" Jimin menatap bergetar pada Yoongi, Seunghoon, dan Joohyun yang salah tingkah ditempat duduknya.

"Jiminie…" Yoongi melunakkan suaranya, mencoba menjelaskan tanpa mengundang keributan.

"Lanjutkan saja, hyung" ucap Jimin lemah, pelan Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari tangannya. Dia harus ingat saran Jungkook, tidak boleh ada keributan, ingat harga diri.

"Maaf merusak suasana, sepertinya istriku salah paham" Yoongi membungkuk dan menarik Jimin keluar café.

Jimin berjalan sedikit berlari karena Yoongi menarik tangannya, membawa Jimin ke gedung agensi dengan langkah terburu. Jimin sudah berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi tapi Yoongi begitu erat menggenggam tangannya.

Saat sampai di studio milik Yoongi, Yoongi menutup pintu pelan, mengunci pintu dan mengantongi kuncinya. Jaga-jaga kalau Jimin berusaha kabur.

Jimin berdiri kalut didekat piano milik Yoongi, sementara Yoongi sedang menarik kursi kerjanya, mempersilahkan Jimin untuk duduk disana, sementara Yoongi memilih berjongkok didepan Jimin.

"Jiminie" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin, menggenggamn tangan Jimin yang mendingin, meletakkan tautan tangan mereka diatas paha Jimin.

"Kenapa hyung?" Jimin berucap lemah, suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan. Ada nada sedih yang bisa Yoongi tangkap dengan jelas. "Apa hanya aku saja tidak cukup?" suara Jimin bergetar menahan tangis.

"Jim, kau salah paham, tadi…"

"Yoongi hyung bosan denganku?" potong Jimin lagi. "Apa hyung sudah bosan dengan sifatku yang kekanakan?"

"Jiminie, dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan potong saat aku bicara" Yoongi mencium punggung tangan Jimin.

Jimin menunduk, enggan melihat wajah Yoongi. Matanya sibuk menatap pada tangan pucat Yoongi yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Tadi, Joohyun hyung dan Seunghoon hyung mengajakku pergi, oke, itu memang kencan buta, tapi aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan itu, mereka hanya minta aku ikut, itu saja"

Jimin mendongak, matanya sudah berair dan makin deras mendengar pengakuan Yoongi. Yoonginya pergi kencan buta sementara Jimin masih hidup dan sehat jiwa raga.

"Sayang, jangan menangis" Yoongi mengusap air mata Jimin. Yoongi benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya diajak saja. Kencan buta itu untuk Seunghoon dan Joohyun hyung" Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi hyung ada disana, hyung ikut kencan buta! Dan lagi ada tiga gadis disana, gadis yang duduk didepan hyung itu malah memegang pergelangan tangan hyung, dan hyung membiarkannya!" Jimin meledak.

"Dia hanya bilang kalau gelangku bagus, lalu tiba-tiba dia memegang pergelangan tanganku…"

"Dan hyung membiarkannya" Jimin menatap tak percaya pada Yoongi.

"Aku bersalah, Jiminie. Maafkan aku" Yoongi mengalah.

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku mau pulang saja." Jimin berdiri, tapi tangannya masih saja digenggam Yoongi.

"Jiminie, maaf" Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Yoongi yakin Jimin merasa tingkahnya keterlaluan.

"Kalau hyung bosan, harusnya hyung bilang padaku" Jimin menangis lagi, tangannya tergantung disamping badan, enggan membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bosan, maafkan aku." Yoongi menghujani kepala Jimin dengan kecupan, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan sangat menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Seunghoon dan Joohyun.

"Kalau hyung tidak berniat mencari yang baru, kenapa hyung pergi?" Jimin berucap lemah.

"Aku di ajak Jiminie…" Yoongi berucap putus asa. Entah harus bagaimana lagi Yoongi menjelaskan agar Jimin bisa mengerti.

"Hyung bisa menolak, tapi hyung tetap pergi." Jimin tersenyum miris, dahinya bersandar pada bahu Yoongi yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Sayang, aku disana hanya untuk menemani Seunghoon dan Joohyun hyung, mereka memintaku untuk menemani mereka, itu saja. Aku tidak berniat mencari yang baru atau apapun itu." Yoongi berucap putus asa.

Ketukan di pintu kaca studio Yoongi membuat Yoongi mengumpat kesal, Jimin menghapus air matanya buru-buru dan berdiri membelakangi pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, Seunghoon dan Joohyun sudah muncul dengan senyum tak enak hati. Mereka melirik Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf, setelah Yoongi mengangguk, keduanya duduk manis disofa studio Yoongi.

"Eum… Jimin…" Joohyun, sebagai yang paling tua, berusaha membantu Yoongi. Sedikit kasihan melihat wajah putus asa Yoongi.

Jimin berbalik dan tersenyum terpaksa, kemudian menunduk, enggan melihat wajah ketiga orang yang sedang menatap padanya.

"Maafkan kami. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…" mulai Joohyun. "Kami hanya minta Yoongi untuk menemani kami pergi, itu saja. Dia sudah menolak untuk ikut, tapi kami memaksa…" ucap Joohyun jujur.

"Benar. Kami tidak bermaksud memberi pengaruh buruk untuk hubungan kalian, tapi Yoongi hanya ikut untuk menemani saja, itu juga karena kami paksa" tambah Seunghoon.

"Jimin? Kau mendengarkan kami, kan?" Joohyun menatap ragu pada Jimin yang masih menunduk.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lemah pada Yoongi, menarik nafas dan menutup matanya erat. "Yoongi hyung, ayo berpisah"

.

.

.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin mengetuk pintu kamar Namjoon pelan.

Namjoon sedang demam. Dari cerita Yoongi, Namjoon sudah tidak masuk kuliah dua hari terakhir karena sakit. Seokjin mengernyit heran saat tau Namjoon sedang demam, karena Namjoon sama sekali tidak memberitahunya.

Seokjin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih pada Yoongi, takut anaknya menjadi curiga. Akhirnya, setelah selesai bekerja, Seokjin memilih ke apartemen Namjoon untuk menjenguk kekasihnya itu. Ehem.

Jangan heran bagaimana bisa Seokjin masuk ke apartemen Namjoon, Namjoon sendiri yang memberikan _password_ apartemennya pada Seokjin. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin memberitahu Seokjin saja.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Namjoon sekali lagi.

Samar-samar Seokjin bisa mendengar suara Namjoon seperti mengerang, mungkin merasa kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Saat pintu terbuka, Seokjin bisa melihat wajah baru bangun tidur milik Namjoon, _sweater_ hitam tebal dan celana panjang yang nyaman untuk dipakai tidur. Seokjin mengerjab beberapa kali, sementara Namjoon masih berdiri didepannya, matanya terpejam.

"Namjoon…" panggil Seokjin pelan.

Saat suara pelan Seokjin masuk ketelinga Namjoon, detik itu juga mata Namjoon terbuka lebar , badannya tersentak mundur kebelakang.

"Seokjin?" Namjoon terkejut dan buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya. Menghalangi pandangan Seokjin dari kamarnya yang berantakan. "Ke-kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau datang?" Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hilang sudah rasa ngantuknya.

"Aku sudah meneleponmu sejak dua jam yang lalu" Seokjin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, aku mengantuk, jadi… tidur" Namjoon tersenyum tak enak hati.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sakit?" Seokjin melipat tangannya didepan dada. Sedikit banyak Seokjin merasa kesal karena Namjoon tidak jujur dengan kondisinya.

"Hanya demam" Namjoon tersenyum, mengalungkan tangannya dibahu Seokjin dan membawa dokter pribadinya itu ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Hanya demam?" Seokjin menatap tajam pada Namjoon.

"Aku sudah minum obat. Cuacanya saja yang kurang bagus" Namjoon beralasan.

"Tetap saja, harusnya kau memberitahuku" Seokjin protes.

"Ini hanya demam biasa. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir dan kepikiran" Namjoon menggusak rambut Seokjin dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah membuatku kepikiran, tuan Kim" Seokjin menatap tajam pada Namjoon.

"Ah… senangnya" Bukannya merasa bersalah, Namjoon malah memeluk Seokjin erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Seokjin.

"YA, Kim Namjoon, aku sedang marah"

"Kau peluk saja, demamnya pasti langsung turun" Namjoon terkekeh dan menguraikan pelukannya. "Lihat, demamnya langsung turun" Namjoon meletakkan telapak tangan Seokjin diatas dahinya.

"Menyebalkan" Seokjin meninju pelan perut Namjoon dan mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Terimakasih sudah menjengukku, Dokter Kim" Namjoon terkekeh dan mengecup dahi Seokjin. "Minuman dingin?" Namjoon menawarkan.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

"Silahkan…" Namjoon mengulurkan jus kalengan dingin pada Seokjin yang sedang sibuk menatap berkeliling di apartemen Namjoon. Saat pertama kali datang ke apartemen ini, Seokjin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan detail ruangan milik Namjoon.

"Namjoon"

"Ne?" Namjoon menyamankan diri dan duduk disamping Seokjin.

"Aku boleh ke dapur?"

"Huh? Ada yang kau perlukan? Biar aku yang ambil" Namjoon menawarkan.

"Anio. Keberatan kalau aku memeriksa kulkas?"

Namjoon menatap bingung pada Seokjin. Apa kulkas lebih menarik dari dirinya sekarang?

"Boleh?" Tanya Seokjin lagi saat Namjoon hanya memandanginya saja.

Namjoon akhirnya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Seokjin berjalan kedapur dengan Namjoon mengikuti dibelakang.

Sampai di dapur, Seokjin langsung memeriksa kulkas milik Namjoon dan terperangah. Dikulkas Namjoon hanya berisi minuman kaleng, makanan beku dan beberapa makanan ringan. Seokjin mengernyit, hidup Namjoon benar-benar tidak sehat.

"Ada apa?" Namjoon menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal saat Seokjin menatapnya tajam.

"Dimana letak sayur dan buah-buahan milikmu, Kim Namjoon-ssi?" Seokjin menutup pintu kulkas dan menatap makin tajam pada Namjoon.

"Aku… tidak menyimpan yang seperti itu…" guman Namjoon pelan. "Tapi aku punya jus kalengan di kulkas" Namjoon mencoba membela diri. Dia paham maksud pertanyaan Seokjin. Ya, Namjoon akui, hidupnya memang sembarang.

"Jus kalengan jelas berbeda dengan jus yang langsung dibuat"

"Yang penting sama-sama berisi buah kan…" Namjoon mencoba membela diri lagi.

Seokjin membolakan matanya, kesal karena Namjoon terus saja membela diri.

"Oh, oke. Jus kalengan dan jus buah asli… tidak sama" Namjoon tersenyum kaku.

"Kau juga memakan makanan beku" ucap Seokjin lagi.

"Aku tidak selalu memakannya, kok. Biasanya aku makan diluar. Itu Cuma cadangan saja kalau aku kelaparan tengah malam" Namjoon menjelaskan.

Seokjin menghela nafas maklum. Dia tidak bisa berargumen soal itu. Namjoon tinggal sendiri, tidak ada pembantu, dan Seokjin yakin Namjoon tidak bisa masak sama sekali, jelas pilihannya jatuh pada makanan beku yang hanya tinggal digoreng dan langsung bisa dimakan.

"Perhatikan kesehatanmu, Namjoon" Seokjin melunak. "Setidaknya isi kulkasmu dengan buah-buahan segar, jangan Cuma mengkonsumsi jus buah kalengan, itu tidak sehat" Nasehat Seokjin.

"Iya.. iya.. mulai besok aku akan mengganti jus kalengan milikku dengan buah-buahan" Namjoon berjalan kearah Seokjin dan merangkul bahu Seokjin.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Namjoon mengalihkan keadaan.

"Seperti biasa, banyak pasien."

Namjoon memijit tengkuk Seokjin, mendudukan Seokjin disofa dan ikut duduk disamping Seokjin.

"Hyosang-ssi sudah kembali?"

"Belum, Hyosang pergi liburan berdua dengan Yoonji"

"Kemana?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Ke Jepang. Harusnya Yoongi ikut, tapi karena pekerjaan di agensi menggunung, Yoongi terpaksa membatalkan tiketnya…" cerita Seokjin.

"Kenapa tidak ikut pergi?" Namjoon menatap pada Seokjin lekat.

"Memangnya kau memperbolehkan aku pergi dengan Hyosang?" Seokjin balas menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum. "Yakin tidak cemburu?" tambah Seokjin lagi.

Namjoon hanya menatap Seokjin, enggan menjawab.

"Kalau kau izinkan, aku bisa menyusul ke Jepang nanti malam…" Seokjin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kau berniat pergi?" Namjoon balik bertanya.

"Aku rasa pergi liburan untuk beberapa hari bisa membuatku lebih fresh. Aku rasa aku butuh liburan juga"

"Kalau begitu, pergi liburan denganku" putus Namjoon.

Seokjin tertawa puas. "Apa susahnya sih tinggal mengaku cemburu?" Seokjin menggusak rambut Namjoon.

"Aku cemburu. Puas?"

Seokjin tertawa lagi. "Aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah begitu" Seokjin memeluk pinggang Namjoon dan menyandarkan kepanya dibahu Namjoon.

Saat Namjoon hanya diam saja, Seokjin mengurai pelukannya dan menatap Namjoon yang terdiam tanpa emosi apapun diwajahnya. Seokjin meraba pipi Namjoon dan tersenyum hangat, mengelus pipi namja berlesung pipi itu dengan lembut dan mengecup bibir Namjoon.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Seokjin didepan bibir Namjoon.

Seokjin tersentak saat Namjoon menciumnya dan menarik pinggang Seokjin perlahan hingga terduduk diatas pangkuan Namjoon. Seokjin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Namjoon yang terasa panas dikulit tangannya. Perlahan, Seokjin melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Namjoon lekat.

"Kau masih demam" Seokjin meletakkan telapak tangannya leher Namjoon yang memang terasa panas dan beralih pada dahi Namjoon kemudian.

Namjoon hanya diam dan menatap pada mata Seokjin.

"Sudah minum obat?" Seokjin mengeluskan tangannya dirambut Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk samar.

"Ya sudah, aku akan pulang, kau butuh istirahat" Seokjin mencoba turun dari pangkuan Namjoon tapi Namjoon malah berdiri dengan Seokjin yang berada digendongannya. Kaki Seokjin mengalung dipinggang Namjoon, tangannya memegang bahu Namjoon erat-erat.

"Namjoon, turunkan aku" Seokjin menggoncang pelan bahu Namjoon.

"Aku ingin istirahat" Namjoon berucap cuek.

"Iya, tapi turunkan aku. Aku harus pulang supaya kau bisa istirahat tanpa terganggu"

"Aku tidak mau. Temani aku tidur" Namjoon berjalan santai kearah kamarnya, membuka pintu kamar dan menendang dengan kakinya saat menutup kembali, sementara Seokjin sudah panic dengan memukul bahu Namjoon berkali-kali.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin masih berusaha turun.

"Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya peluk aku saat tidur, itu saja" Namjoon berucap serius, membuat Seokjin yang masih digendongannya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku pengang kata-katamu, Namjoon"

Namjoon tersenyum, menurunkan Seokjin diatas tempat tidurnya dan segera memeluk Seokjin erat-erat.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jimin, ditangannya ada sebuket bunga mawar yang kata Joohyun bisa ampuh meluluhkan pacar yang sedang merajuk. Yoongi sudah beberapa kali mengetuk kamar Jimin tapi tidak jawaban. Didekatnya ada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan.

"Masuk saja, mungkin sedang tidur" Chanyeol berdiri menyandar di dinding dekat tangga.

"Tidak apa, sajangnim?" Yoongi bertanya ragu.

"Tidak apa. Kalian sedang bertengkar dan kau mau minta maaf, apa yang salah?" Chanyeol berucap santai.

"Tidak apa aku masuk kamar Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Tidak apa, toh ada CCTV, aku bisa menghajarmu kapan saja kalau kau macam-macam didalam sana" Chanyeol tertawa. "Masuk saja"

"Aku masuk dulu, sajangnim" Yoongi membungkuk sopan, tangannya sudah memegang pintu dan ternyata pintu bisa terbuka, Yoongi bernafas lega.

" _Fighting!"_ Chanyeol berucap mengejek pada Yoongi kemudian tertawa menuruni tangga.

Yoongi menarik nafas gugup saat memasuki kamar Jimin yang remang. Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin yang sedang tertidur telungkup sambil memeluk bantal. Yoongi menghela nafas.

Setelah mengatakan ingin putus, Jimin langsung lari dari studio. Sementara tiga orang yang berada didalam studio hanya bisa mematung. Jelas Yoongi yang paling syok, dia yang diputuskan, sementara kedua orang lain yang ada disana hanya berfungsi sebagai pelengkap penderitaan.

Tadinya Yoongi ingin langsung mengejar Jimin, tapi karena Joohyun bilang Jimin masih emosi dan butuh waktu untuk sendiri, jadilah Yoongi menunggu hingga malam hari. Yoongi datang bersama Chanyeol yang sudah habis-habisan mengejek Yoongi selama diperjalanan menuju rumahnya. Chanyeol memang menumpang mobil Yoongi karena supir pribadinya sedang ada acara keluarga.

Yoongi mendudukan diri disamping Jimin yang tertidur lelap, Yoongi bisa melihat mata Jimin yang terlihat bengkak karena menangis. Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin pelan dan mengecup kepala Jimin hati-hati.

"Jiminie…"

Jimin yang merasa ada seseorang sedang memanggil namanya dan mengelus rambutnya, perlahan membuka mata, berkedip-kedip, sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan melihat wajah Yoongi. Jimin buru-buru duduk dan membuang pandangannya dari Yoongi.

"Kenapa kesini?" Jimin bertanya ketus, badannya membelakangi Yoongi yang sedang menghela nafas, lagi.

"Jiminie, ini hanya salah paham" Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kita kan sudah putus" ucap Jimin ketus.

"Kau yakin ingin putus?"

Jimin terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu, setelahnya kalau mau putus, itu keputusanmu, dan aku akan menghargainya. Tapi tolong dengarkan aku dulu" bujuk Yoongi.

Jimin hanya terdiam lagi, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Diamnya Jimin, Yoongi anggap sebagai persetujuan kalau Jimin akan mendengarkannya. Yoongi membalik tubuh Jimin agar duduk menghadapnya, dengan enggan akhirnya Jimin duduk menghadap Yoongi tapi masih tidak mau melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Jiminie…" Yoongi mengambil tangan Jimin untuk digenggam. "Tadi Seunghoon dan Joohyun hyung mengajakku ke café hanya untuk menemani mereka kencan buta, mereka yang menyusun rencana kencan buta itu, aku sama sekali tidak tau dan tidak terlibat, aku ada disana karena mereka minta ditemani, itu saja." Jelas Yoongi.

"Mereka membuat janji dengan dua wanita yang mengenakan baju putih dan berdress bunga, aku bahkan tidak ingat nama mereka bertiga. Dan soal wanita berbaju hitam itu, aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan, dia hanya memegang pergelangan tanganku karena dia tertarik dengan gelang kita" sambung Yoongi.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa Tanya pada sajangnim, karena seharusnya sajangnim yang datang kesana. Tapi karena sajangnim ada rapat soal solois yang akan comeback, aku jadi dipaksa ikut. Itu juga aku baru tau karena sajangnim sendiri yang bilang saat akan kesini. Harusnya yang pergi kencan buta itu, sajangnim, Seunghoon dan Joohyun hyung." Yoongi menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi Jimin tidak memberikan reaksi.

"Jiminie, aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Yoongi melepas genggaman tangannya, mengambil bunga mawar yang tadi diletakkannya dilantai dan meletakkannya dipangkuan Jimin.

Lagi-lagi Jimin tidak memberikan reaksi apapun membuat Yoongi putus asa.

"Maaf menganggu waktumu, aku akan pulang" Yoongi berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu Yoongi berbalik, sedikit berharap Jimin akan berlari kearah-nya, tapi nihil. Jimin masih membatu disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jiminie" ucap Yoongi sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Jimin dan berjalan turun.

Diruang tamu, Chanyeol sudah menunggu, terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang sumringah kalau dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengetahui hasil akhirnya. Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedikit banyak, ini juga salah Chanyeol. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak pergi rapat Yoongi tidak akan diputuskan Jimin.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias saat kaki Yoongi sudah menapak ditangga terakhir.

"Jimin diam saja, sepertinya dia masih marah" Yoongi lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Jadi kalian putus?" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dan tertawa.

"Dimana letak lucunya, sajangnim?" Yoongi menatap kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Tenang saja, Chimchim hanya sedang merajuk, nanti juga baik sendiri. Nanti akan ku bantu menjelaskan, tenang saja" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Yoongi. "Tapi kalau dia tetap ingin putus, itu bukan salahku" Chanyeol meledak dalam tawa.

"Sialan" Yoongi mengumpat pelan. "Aku pulang dulu, sajangnim. Sampaikan salamku pada Jiminie"

"Ne.. Ne…" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Yoongi menuju pintu depan rumah, masih dengan sisa tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hati-hati" pesan Chanyeol saat sudah sampai didepan pintu mobil Yoongi.

"Ne" jawab Yoongi malas.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Seokjin-ssi. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya minggu depan, itu juga kalau kau tidak putus dengan Jimin" Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan membuat Yoongi makin kesal.

Yoongi memilih tidak merespon ucapan Chanyeol dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Dasar anak-anak" Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

TBC

Dibuat balikan tyda ya, kakak yorobun?

*Ditimpuk bata*


	19. Chapter 19

"Sekarang aku percaya kata-kata Taetae hyung. Otakmu benar-benar berlari meninggalkan tempurung kepalamu" Jungkook mengusap wajahnya, stress dengan tingkah Jimin yang baru saja mengaku minta putus dari Yoongi.

Jungkook baru saja pulang sekolah dan memilih untuk langsung mampir ke rumah Jimin setelah menelepon Jimin sebelumnya. Begitu sampai di kamar Jimir, wajah sembab habis menangis milik Jiminlah yang dilihatnya pertama kali.

"Yoongi hyung selingkuh!" tuduh Jimin.

"Selingkuh kepalamu. Bukannya Yoongi hyung sudah menjelaskan, bahkan memberikanmu bunga?" Jungkook berucap kesal. "Aku tau sekali kalau Yoongi hyung bukan tipe pria romantic kacangan yang memberi bunga seperti ini, tapi demimu, dia rela melunturkan ego dan menjadi pria pemberi bunga, harusnya dari situ saja kau sudah tersanjung!" geram Jungkook.

"Tetap saja dia mencoba selingkuh"

"Apa tidak ada argument lain yang bisa kau ucapkan? Telingaku sakit hanya mendengar Yoongi hyung seling terus menerus" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak tau rasanya jadi aku."

"Jangan mulai drama lagi. Masalah ini seharusnya sudah selesai sejak semalam kalau saja kau mau mendengarkan." Jungkook mendengus. "Oke, kau minta putus, itu hak mu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi tolong pastikan kau benar-benar akan baik-baik saja kalau nanti Yoongi hyung punya pacar baru" Jungkook tersenyum remeh.

Didepannya Jimin mematung. Jimin mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh, siapkah Jimin kalau Yoongi bersama orang lain? Jawabannya jelas tidak! Hatinya tidak akan pernah rela.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Jimin?" Joohyun memandang iba pada Yoongi yang sedang duduk sambil memegang kopi di kantin agensi.

"Masih marah. Dia bahkan tidak memandangku sama sekali semalam" Yoongi menghela napas lelah.

"Kau tidak menghubunginya lagi?" Seunghoon menatap penasaran.

"Tidak, aku rasa dia butuh waktu sendiri" Yoongi meletakkan minumannya diatas meja.

"Kalau dia benar-benar minta putus, bagaimana?" Tanya Joohyun khawtir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan aku memaksa Jimin?" ucap Yoongi pasrah.

"Aku menyesal…" Joohyun berucap tak enak hati.

"Aku juga…" Seunghoon membeo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kalian?" Tanya Joohyun lagi.

"Kalau benar putus, aku akan menjelaskannya pada Appa-ku nanti." Yoongi menunduk pasrah.

"Semoga Jimin tidak serius dengan ucapannya" Seunghoon mengusap bahu Yoongi, kasihan.

"Min PD-nim…" Jihoon, trainee yang sempat dekat dengan Namjoon memanggil Yoongi takut-takut.

"Kau memanggilku?" Yoongi menoleh pada Jihoon yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

Jihoon mengangguk ragu.

Yoongi berdiri, mengambil gelas minumannya dan berjalan kearah Jihoon, menduduki bangku kosong yang tepat berada disamping Jihoon berdiri.

"Duduk" Yoongi mempersilahkan.

Jihoon membungkuk dan mendudukan diri didepan Yoongi. "Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, PD-nim" mulai Jihoon.

"Ada apa?"

"Soal Namjoon hyung…" Jihoon menatap sedih kearah Yoongi.

Oh, jangan dulu. Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati. Namja imut didepannya ini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan Yoongi benar-benar tidak tau harus apa.

"Kenapa menangis?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada frustasi.

"Namjoon hyung menjauhiku…" saat kata itu meluncur, air mata Jihoon pun ikut jatuh, membuat Yoongi mengerang pelan.

"Kami sibuk dikampus" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

"Seminggu ini dia tidak mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesanku sama sekali…" Jihoon mulai terisak hebat dan Yoongi bisa melihat beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka.

Bagus, sekarang Yoongi sudah sukses jadi pusat perhatian.

"Ya, _trainee_ , kami memang sibuk dengan tugas akhir. Dan soal Namjoon, kenapa tidak mendatanginya saja ke apartemennya?" Yoongi menatap nelangsa.

"Aku… aku tidak berani"

"Lalu kenapa kau berani mendatangiku yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu?" Yoongi mengernyit, membuat air mata Jihoon makin deras. "Ya Tuhan…" Yoongi berguman pelan, mengusap dahinya pelan.

"Maaf membuat PD-nim kesal" Jihoon terisak lagi.

"Tidak apa, hanya…" belum sempat Yoongi selesai bicara, Jimin dan Jungkook sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Jiminie…" Yoongi cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin dan Jungkook yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku membawa Jimin dan juga otaknya dikepalanya. Kalian butuh bicara, hyung" Jungkook mendorong Jimin kearah Yoongi.

"Gumawo, Kookie" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jungkook.

"Ne, pergi sana. Jangan bertengkar lagi ya…" pesan mendorong punggung Yoongi dan Jimin menjauh.

Setelah Jimin dan Yoongi memasuk lift, mata Jungkook tertarik pada lawan bicara Yoongi tadi. Iseng, Jungkook berjalan kesana dan mendudukan diri tepat didepan Jihoon yang buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Lee Jihoon?" Jungkook membolakan matanya. Jihoon adalah teman satu kelasnya disekolah.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Jihoon menatap kaget pada Jungkook yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau? Kenapa menangis?" Jungkook memajukan duduknya, penasaran. Dia akan mengorek informasi soal ini untuk Jimin.

"Bukan apa-apa" Jihoon mengelak.

"Kau ditolak Yoongi hyung?" tebak Jungkook asal.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Jihoon mengernyit heran.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis pada Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Oh, itu… aku.. aku hanya sedang bertanya soal seseorang yang Min Pd-nim kenal" mulai Jihoon.

"Siapa?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran.

"Teman dekat Min PD-nim"

"Namjoon hyung?" tembak Jungkook.

"Kau kenal?" Jihoon membolakan matanya.

"Kau suka Namjoon hyung?" Jungkook menutup mulutnya, bertingkah dramatis atas info baru yang didapatnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Aku kenal Namjoon hyung. Dia sering kerumahku" Jungkook berucap santai, melipat kaki dan meminum minuman Yoongi dengan cueknya.

"Huh? Kenapa dia kerumahmu?"

"Menjemput adik Yoongi hyung. Kesayanganku, Yoonji kecilku"

"Kenapa dia menjemput adik Min PD-nim?" Jihoon kebingungan.

" _Well_ , gampangnya dia menjemput Yoonji bersama Appa Yoongi hyung" Jungkook terdiam kemudian. Ucapannya berputar-putar dikepalanya. Benar juga, seminggu ini Yoonji selalu dijemput Seokjin bersama Namjoon, bukannya agak aneh?.

"Jungkook?" Jihoon menupk tangan Jungkook pelan karena Jungkook terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu disekolah." Jungkook berjalan buru-buru keluar gedung agensi. Kepalanya sudah sibuk dengan pikiran soal Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Yang seragam sekolah itu siapa?" Seunghoon bertanya sambil memandangi punggung Jungkook yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kaca.

"Adik sepupu Yoongi. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, sekali." Joohyun berucap tak peduli.

"Aku tidak tau Yoongi punya adik sepupu semanis itu"

Joohyun mendengus, matanya memutar dan menatap Seunghoon kesal.

"Kambing diberi bedak juga kau taksir" Joohyun menatap sinis pada Seunghoon.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, aku minta maaf…" cicit Jimin begitu sampai didalam studio Yoongi.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Jiminie" Yoongi menunduk dan menghela nafas. Dia ingin memeluk Jimin tapi nyalinya seperti tidak ada.

"Aku kekanakan kan hyung? Hyung pasti kesal padaku…" Jimin berdiri gugup didekat piano.

"Tidak, aku tidak kesal"

"Hyung, maaf aku terlalu cemburuan" Jimin mengaku tanpa sadar.

"Ne. Maafkan aku juga"

Jimin mendongak dan melirik pada Yoongi. Dia ingin Yoongi memeluknya seperti biasa dan mengatakan mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi Jimin tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dan membuat Jimin semakin sedih. Yoongi seperti mengabaikannya. Bahkan saat menuju ke studio, Yoongi sama sekali tidak menggandeng tangannya.

"Y-ya sudah, aku akan pulang sekarang" Jimin berjalan menuju pintu dengan perasaan sedih sampai Yoongi menariknya lagi dan memeluknya erat. Jimin menangis.

"Jangan minta putus lagi, Jiminie…" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung, maafkan aku…" Jimin terisak.

"Kalau kau minta putus lagi, aku akan benar-benar mengiyakan dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, Jiminie" Yoongi berucap serius. Sesekali bersikap keras pada Jimin, mungkin itu perlu. Setidaknya Jimin bisa lebih dewasa dalam bertindak.

"Jangan…" Jimin menangis keras. Dia takut. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan erat. Wajahnya tersimpan dibahu Yoongi yang sudah mulai basah karena air mata Jimin.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menikah secepatnya kalau kau masih seperti ini, Jiminie? Ada masalah sedikit, langsung minta putus. Kalau kita menikah dan ada masalah, kau akan minta cerai?" Yoongi mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Yoongi hyung, maafkan aku…" suara Jimin teredam dibahu Yoongi.

"Mulailah berpikir dewasa, Jiminie. Aku juga punya batas sabar. Aku manusia" Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin. Bukan inginnya untuk bertindak keras pada Jimin, hanya saja, Yoongi butuh Jimin mengerti, menyelesaikan masalah itu bukan hanya dengan meminta putus.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi hyung" Jimin terisak lagi.

Yoongi menghela nafas, mengurai pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Jimin yang basah dengan tangannya. Bagaimana pun, Yoongi tidak akan pernah tega untuk marah pada Jimin. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis. Yoongi merasa menjadi pacar paling jahat yang pernah ada.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau jelek kalau menangis" Yoongi mengusap air mata Jimin yang jatuh dan tersenyum.

"Yoongi hyung sudah tidak marah?" Jimin sesenggukan menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak. Bukannya kau yang sedang marah" Yoongi terkekeh. Lagi-lagi mengusap pipi Jimin yang dialiri air mata.

"Aku benar-benar kekanakan, ya, hyung." Jimin menunduk sedih. Tangannya terangkat memegang tangan Yoongi yang masih berada dipipinya. Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Kau tau, aku memang tidak bisa marah padamu. Kenapa juga aku jatuh cinta pada anak manja seperti ini" Yoongi terkekeh, menarik wajah Jimin dan mengecup bibir Jimin. "Jangan menangis lagi…" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jimin lagi.

"Yoongi hyung, maaf…" cicit Jimin lagi.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau datang kesini" Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat.

"Gumawo…" cicit Jimin pelan.

"Ne… _Yeobo_ …" bisik Yoongi dan Jimin memerah padam dipelukan Yoongi. "Aku suka dengan panggilan itu… bisa sebutkan itu lagi?" Yoongi tertawa saat Jimin mencubit perutnya.

"Jiminie tidak akan memberikan panggilan apapun lagi pada Yoongi hyung!" Jimin melepas pelukan Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi kesal. Kenapa Yoongi selalu saja menggodanya dengan panggilan yang Jimin berikan padanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal papa anak-anal sangat suka dengan panggilan-panggilan yang Jiminie buat" Yoongi berucap kecewa yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Yoooonggggii hyyuunngg" Jimin menubruk tubuh Yoongi dan memeluknya erat-erat, sementara Yoongi tertawa puas.

"Mungkin aku juga harus membuat panggilan untuk Jiminie… apa ya? _My love? My darling? Sweetheart?Honey? "_

Jimin mendongak, wajahnya memerah dan Jimin buru-buru menutup bibir Yoongi dengan tangannya agar berhenti bicara. "Norak, tau!" Komentar Jimin, meskipun terlihat kesal tetap saja sebenarnya Jimin tengah malu.

Em.. bukannya lebih norak panggilan papa anak-anak?

.

.

.

Jimin sedang bahagia hari ini, setelah berbaikan, menunggu Yoongi selesai bekerja sambil tertidur di studio, malamnya Jimin diajak kencan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama…

Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat-erat, pipinya menempel dibahu Yoongi, sambil menikmati angin malam yang terasa cukup dingin di kulitnya. Jimin merasa harinya makin lengkap karena Yoongi membawa motornya! Itu artinya Jimin bisa memeluk Yongi berlama-lama.

"Apa kita ganti mobil saja? Udara mulai dingin, Jiminie." Yoongi melirikkan kepalanya ke samping dan tersenyum saat melihat rambut pink milik Jimin.

"Tidak mau, mau naik motor saja" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudah mulai dingin, Jiminie" bujuk Yoongi.

"Tidak mau, Yoongi hyung…" Jimin berkeras.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang cepat saja nanti" Yoongi melirik sekilas lagi.

Jimin mengangguk. Tidak masalah pulang cepat, Jimin bisa menahan Yoongi lebih lama dirumahnya nanti.

Keduanya sudah sampai di café yang Jimin tunjuk. Jimin langsung menggandeng tangan Yoongi begitu memasuki ruangan café yang cukup ramai, Jimin memilih duduk di kursi dekat kaca dan Yoongi hanya menurut.

Setelah memesan makanan, mata Yoongi terganggu dengan ponsel Jimin yang terlalu sering menyala. Dari depannya, Yoongi bisa melihat beberapa notifikasi chat yang masuk ke ponsel Jimin. Beberapa kali Juga Yoongi melirik Jimin yang duduk rapat disampingnya, tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak peduli dan sibuk memainkan jari-jari Yoongi sambil menunggu makanan pesanan mereka datang.

"Jiminie, ponselmu" Yoongi mengingatkan.

"Biarkan saja, hyung" Jimin kembali menyandar di bahu Yoongi dan kembali sibuk memijit telapak tangan Yoongi, matanya sibuk memperhatikan tangan pucat Yoongi dan beberapa kali menyatukan telapak tangannya dan milik Yoongi, membandingkan ukuran telapak tangan mereka.

"Siapa tau ada yang penting, kan?" Yoongi mengingatkan lagi.

Jimin mendengus, matanya menatap kesal pada ponselnya yang kembali memunculkan notifikasi chat dilayarnya. Dasar ponsel tidak tau aturan, berani sekali mencari perhatian disaat-saat Jimin sedang ingin manja pada Yoongi.

Dengan setengah hati Jimin mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi chat miliknya. Yoongi menatap terang-terangan pada ponsel Jimin dan matanya membelalak. Ada belasan chat yang masuk ke ponsel Jimin dengan isi yang nyaris sama, seperti ingin mengajak kenalan dan Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka.

"Siapa?" Yoongi menatap Jimin lekat.

"Tidak tau. Kalau yang ini sunbae di jurusanku, hyung" Jimin menunjuk salah satu chat yang belum dibukanya.

"Kenapa tidak di baca?"

"Malas. Paling minta kenalan atau mengganggu saja" jawab Jimin cuek.

Yoongi terdiam, matanya menatap pintu masuk dengan pandangan kosong. Sedikit banyak Yoongi merasa terganggu dengan banyaknya chat asing yang masuk ke ponsel Jimin. Oke, singkatnya Yoongi agak cemburu.

Memangnya Yoongi bisa apa kalau sudah begitu? Salahnya sendiri memacari diva kampus, sudah jadi resiko kalau Jimin sering di ganggu. Tapi tetap saja Yoongi cemburu meskipun Jimin bersikap tidak peduli.

Yoongi melirik lagi pada ponsel Jimin dan menatap lekat pada salah satu chat yang juga belum dibuka, Yoongi kenal dengan wajah itu. Itu ketua tim basket kampus mereka. Yang benar saja? Kalau saingannya ketua tim basket itu jelas saja Yoongi kalah telak.

"Itu ketua tim basket kampus kita, kan?" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Yang ini?" Jimin menunjuk pada chat yang belum dibacanya dengan foto profil namja berbaju basket.

"Ne" Yoongi mengangguk.

"Iya. Hyung kenal?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Tau, tapi tidak kenal. Siapa yang tidak tau ketua tim basket itu di kampus kita?" Yoongi berucap sesantai mungkin, menyembunyikan perasaan bernama cemburu yang seperti sedang menggerogotinya.

"Iya. Dulu dia sering menghubungiku, sering mengajak bertemu juga" cerita Jimin.

"Oh" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Jimin melirik pada Yoongi yang memasang wajah datar, kemudian kembali meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Yoongi. Tangannya kembali sibuk memainkan jari-jari Yoongi.

"Lalu, sekarang?" Yoongi tidak tahan. Dia penasaran dan memilih untuk bertanya soal kelanjutan hubungan Jimin dan ketua tim basket itu, tentu saja dengan nada yang terdengar santai dan terdengar seperti basa-basi. Ini soal harga diri. Cuma laki-laki yang mengerti perasaan Yoongi sekarang.

"Huh? Dia tetap menghubungiku hyung" jawab Jimin santai.

Yoongi merasa statusnya sebagai pacar Jimin seolah terancam.

"Dia juga sering menelepon…" ucap Jimin lagi.

"Oh.." Yoongi hanya ber-oh ria. Tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa ucapan Jimin. Kalau Jimin selingkuh dengan ketua tim basket itu, Yoongi tentu bisa memakluminya. Dia tampan, kaya, terkenal, idola kampus, siapa yang tidak mau jadi pacarnya?

Makanan datang dan Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan, Jimin meletakkan makanan pesanan Yoongi di depan Yoongi, menyusun garpu dan sendok untuk Yoongi, kemudian meletakkan gelas minuman milik Yoongi dan memasukan sedotan kedalam gelas, selesai menyusun, Jimin melirik lagi pada Yoongi yang kembali terdiam.

"Yoongi hyung, aaa…"Jimin mengarahkan garpunya yang sudah berisi waffle coklat kearah Yoongi.

"Huh? Wae?" Yoongi sedikit kaget karena Jimin tiba-tiba sudah mengarahkan garpu berisi waffle padanya.

"Aaaa…" ulang Jimin lagi.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu dan memakan waffle yang Jimin suapkan untuknya.

"Enak?" Jimin tersenyum antusias.

"Hmm.." Yoongi mengangguk.

"waffle disini memang terkenal enak, hyung" Jimin berucap bangga. "Yoongi hyung tidak makan?" Jimin menatap lagi pada Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh sendok dan garpu miliknya.

"Ini mau makan" Yoongi mengambil sendok dan garpu yang sudah Jimin susunkan untuknya dan makan dengan tenang.

Selama makan, Jimin berkali-kali menyuapi Yoongi dengan waffle miliknya, terkadang Jimin mengambil makanan milik Yoongi tanpa izin dan juga meminum minuman milik Yoongi, sementara minum miliknya dibiarkan begitu saja.

Selesai makan, Jimin ingin ngobrol lagi dengan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi langsung berjalan ke kasir, membayar makan mereka dan mengajak Jimin pulang.

Selama diperjalanan, Jimin sengaja tidak memeluk Yoongi. Dia ingin Yoongi sendiri yang meminta Jimin untuk memeluknya, tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak bicara apapun. Jimin mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yoongi.

Dilampu merah, Jimin sengaja mengusap-usap lengannya, sebagai gesture kalau Jimin kedinginan, tapi lagi-lagi Yoongi mengabaikan kode yang Jimin berikan.

"Dingin sekali" Jimin sengaja menguatkan suaranya dan berhasil menarik perhatian Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik kebelakang, kaca helm miliknya dinaikkan sedikit dan menatap datar pada Jimin yang sudah acting kedinginan diboncengan. "Sabar, Sebentar lagi juga sampai"

Jimin membolakan matanya. Kemana perginya calon suami perhatiannya? Biasanya Yoongi akan menyuruhnya memeluk, tapi kali ini hanya disuruh sabar? Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi tak percaya. Yang benar saja, Min Yoongi.

Sampai dirumah, Jimin turun dengan berpegangan di bahu Yoongi. Jimin berjalan kedepan motor dan melepas helm Yoongi pelan-pelan. Setelah helm Yoongi terlepas, Jimin merapikan rambut Yoongi yang mencuat.

"Mampir dulu, ya, hyung" pinta Jimin. Tangannya memegang stang motor milik Yoongi, menatap memohon pada Yoongi yang sepertinya ingin langsung pergi.

"Sudah malam, aku ha…"

"Yoongi hyung, Chanyeol hyung belum pulang, aku tidak ada teman di rumah" bujuk Jimin.

"Tapi sud…"

"Biasanya Yoongi hyung tidak begini!" Jimin menatap kesal pada Yoongi yang tidak juga meluluskan permintaannya.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan memarkirkan motornya digarasi Jimin yang terbuka.

"Sana masuk" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin yang masih terlihat kesal padanya, menuntun Jimin agar masuk kerumah.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi menuju kamarnya, mendudukan Yoongi di kursi belajarnya dan menyuruh Yoongi menunggunya selesai mandi. Yoongi hanya menurut dan memilih memainkan game di ponselnya. Setidaknya bisa menjadi pelarian dari isi kepalanya yang mulai kalut.

Lima belas menit lebih Jimin gunakan untuk mandi dan meredakan sedikit kekesalannya, setelah merasa perasaannya cukup tenang, Jimin keluar kamar mandi dengan piyama, berjalan kearah Yoongi yang sudah menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan sibuk sendiri dengan game di ponselnya.

Jimin menghela napas lagi. Yoonginya benar-benar aneh. Jimin mulai berpikir kalau Yoongi berubah semenjak Jimin minta putus semalam. Jimin agaknya menyesal sekarang.

"Yoongi hyung" Jimin memeluk bahu Yoongi dari belakang, meletakkan pipinya diatas puncak kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi melepaskan _earphone_ miliknya, meletakkan ponselnya dan sedikit mendongak hanya untuk melihat Jimin yang sudah mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya. Yoongi tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, istirahatlah" Yoongi melepaskan tangan Jimin dari bahunya pelan dan mengarahkan Jimin untuk tidur.

Jimin terdiam memandangi Yoongi. Kepalanya berteriak ribut dengan sikap Yoongi malam ini. Apa Jimin sudah tidak menarik lagi? Apa Jimin sudah tidak enak lagi untuk dipeluk? Jimin benar-benar bingung sekarang, Yoongi seperti menolak sentuhan Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung jahat sekali…" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin menangis, langsung berdiri kaku di depan Jimin.

"Aku salah apa, hyung?" Jimin merasa dadanya naik turun karena menahan tangis, rasanya sedih sekali saat Yoongi menolak sentuhannya.

"Jim, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Yoongi bertanya panic, mengelus bahu Jimin untuk mencoba menenangkannya..

"Bukannya itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku hyung?" Jimin mengusap kasar air matanya yang jatuh. Jimin makin sedih, bahkan setelah Jimin benar-benar menangis, Yoongi tidak memeluknya seperti biasa.

"Jim, ada apa?" Yoongi menghapus air mata Jimin dengan tangannya. Wajahnya sangat jelas menunjukan kepanikan.

Jimin terdiam, menunduk didepan Yoongi dan makin menangis. Bahunya terlihat tergoncang karena isak tangisnya yang terdengar memilukan.

"Astaga, Jiminie, Ada apa?" Yoongi berjalan mendekat, memeluk Jimin dan mengecup kepala Jimin berkali-kali, tangannya mengelus punggung Jimin yang bergetar hebat karena menangis.

"Yoongi hyung, kenapa selalu menolakku? Huks.. apa.. apa aku ada berbuat salah?" Jimin terisak lagi.

"Menolak apa?" Yoongi mengernyit tak paham. Tangannya mengurai pelukan dan beralih pada Jimin yang tengah menangis didepannya, lagi, Yoongi menghapus air mata Jimin dengan tangannya.

"Yoongi hyung aneh…" Jimin mengusap kasar air matanya sebelum kembali bicara. "Apa aku berbuat salah hyung?"

Yoongi menghelan napas. Dia mengerti kenapa Jimin menangis sekarang. Yoongi akui dia agak berubah kaku pada Jimin, tapi bukan karena dia menolak sentuhan Jimin. Yoongi hanya merasa terganggu dengan pikirannya sendiri dan berefek pada tingkahnya yang aneh dimata Jimin.

Yoongi hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan fakta baru yang dia ketahui, kalau ternyata cukup banyak orang diluar sana yang menaruh perhatian pada kekasihnya. Terlebih lagi fakta tentang si kapten tim basket itu yang sepertinya juga menaruh perhatian lebih pada Jimin. Oke, Yoongi mengaku. Dia merasa bukan lawan yang seimbang jika dibandingkan dengan si kapten tim basket itu.

"Maaf Jiminie. Kau benar, aku memang aneh…" Yoongi mengecup dahi Jimin cukup lama sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Yoongi hyung, ada apa?" Jimin menatap lurus pada mata Yoongi yang terlihat gelisah didepannya.

"Aku cemburu" Yoongi mengaku.

Jimin mengernyit bingung, tangannya bergerak menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Yoongi dan menatapnya lekat.

"Cemburu?" ulang Jimin tak yakin.

"Lebih baik aku jujur daripada kau salah paham. Iya, Jiminie, aku cemburu. Aku cemburu mengetahui pacarku ternyata banyak diminati. Rasanya cukup tidak nyaman saat tau bukan hanya aku yang memperhatikanmu" Yoongi menghela napas lagi, dia tau dia sudah kekanakan.

"Maaf membuatmu salah paham, tadi" Yoongi melepas tangan Jimin dari sisi wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maaf membuatmu jadi menangis" tambah Yoongi.

"Hyung cemburu?" Jimin menatap tak percaya pada Yoongi.

"Ne" jawab Yoongi pasrah.

" _Yeobo_ manis sekali…" Jimin berucap dengan mata berbinar.

Yoongi menatap pasrah pada Jimin. Ya, mungkin Yoongi harus menerima karmanya karena sering mengejek Jimin. Mungkin ini saatnya keadaan berbalik padanya.

"Jiminie senang sekali Yoongi hyung cemburu" Jimin memeluk erat leher Yoongi dan terkikik riang.

"Ya, kenapa malah senang? Kau sedang ku curigai" Yoongi memutar bola matanya, tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Jimin dan balas memeluk Jimin

"Tentu saja senang, itu artinya Yoongi hyung sayang padaku, iya kan?" Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau senang sekali aku cemburu"

"Yoongi hyung lucu sekali…" Jimin tertawa kecil dan menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya bertengger dibahu Yoongi. "Ya, papa anak-anak, sudah sampai sejauh ini masih saja bisa cemburu pada orang lain?" Jimin tertawa lagi.

"Dengar ya, tuan Min Yoongi, selain tuan kulit pucat ini, tidak ada yang lagi yang Jiminie suka" Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi.

"Saranghae, Yoongi hyung" bisik Jimin didepan bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap tajam pada mata Jimin yang masih dipeluknya erat, membuat Jimin salah tingkah dan memerah malu. "Nado, Jiminie…" balas Yoongi dengan wajah serius.

Jimin memerah seluruh wajah.

Jimin yang memulai lebih dulu, mengecup bibir Yoongi dan kemudian dibalas Yoongi dengan ciuman yang lembut dan dalam. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai Jimin merasa kakinya sudah mulai kehilangan daya. Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga betisnya berbentur dengan tempat tidur, perlahan Jimin mendudukan diri dengan tangannya yang masih berada ditengkuk Yoongi, bermain dengan rambut Yoongi yang masih menciumnya.

Jimin menarik Yoongi hingga menunduk sementara Jimin menyamankan diri diatas tempat tidurnya. Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Jimin tersenyum lembut pada Yoongi yang masih berada diatasnya. Tangannya mengelus sayang kedua sisi wajah Yoongi, menggesekan ujung hidungnya dan milik Yoongi sebelum akhirnya Yoongi kembali menciumnya lebih dalam.

Jimin melenguh pelan saat lidah Yoongi bermain didalam mulutnya, Jimin merasa gerah. Perlahan Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, malu-malu Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang. Oh.. Jimin benar-benar merasa dicintai hanya dengan ditatap seperti itu.

"Hyung… geraah.." Jimin merengek pelan, tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman diatas tempat tidur.

Yoongi? Yoongi sudah kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Ucapan Jimin seolah menantang Yoongi untuk membuka pakaian Jimin sekarang juga. Sebelum Yoongi hilang akal, CCTV disudut kamar Jimin membuat Yoongi tersadar dari sesuatu yang mulai membakar tubuh Yoongi. Kamera CCTV Jimin, menyala.

Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan merapikan sedikt bajunya yang berantakan karena Jimin. Jimin terduduk bingung diatas tempat tidurnya, menatap Yoongi penuh Tanya.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum, menarik tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya lama. "CCTV" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menatap kesudut kamarnya dan menatap tak enak hati pada Yoongi.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat lulus kuliah" Yoongi mendudukan diri diujung tempat tidur.

"Huh?"

"Jiminie, kalau kita menikah setelah aku lulus kuliah, kau bersedia?"

Jimin memerah. Apa Yoongi sedang melamarnya sekarang? Jimin rasanya ingin berlari kerumah Jungkook dan memamerkan Yoongi lagi.

"Hyung sedang melamarku?" Jimin melirik malu pada Yoongi.

"Besok saja kalau begitu, aku tidak membawa cincin hari ini"

"Hyung benar-benar sedang melamarku?" Jimin membolakan matanya, dadanya berdebar liar dengan harapan yang mulai meninggi.

"Kau tidak mau?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya. "Tentu saja tidak mau. Sudah tidak bawa cincin, tidak romantis lagi" Yoongi menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Y-Yoongi hyung, tidak sedang bercanda?" Jimin bertanya lagi. Debaran dadanya sudah menggila sekarang.

"Aku serius. Aku takut kau diambil orang lain. Sepertinya aku harus melamarmu lebih dulu, tapi aku tidak bawa cincin"Yoongi berucap serius.

Jimin menerjang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terbanting ketempat tidur dengan Jimin yang berada diatasnya memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi.

"Besok Yoongi hyung harus membeli cincinnya…" Jimin menangis lagi.

"Besok aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih romantis. Maaf karena menjadi pacar yang payah.." Yoongi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Jimin dengan sayang.

Jimin mengangguk dan makin erat memeluk Yoongi. Jimin rasanya tidak berani meminta lebih dari ini. Yoongi yang benar-benar serius padanya saja Jimin sudah bersyukur. Meskipun tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali, tapi Jimin benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Yoongi-nya, menginginkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Namjinnya mana thor? Ntar dulu kakak yorobun, namjinnya disimpan dulu…

.

.

.

"Aku curiga Seokjin ahjussi dan Namjoon hyung punya hubungan khusus" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan wajah serius.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama, sayang" Taehyung memperingatkan, menarik Jungkook kembali agar tidur dilengannya.

"Tapi aku punya alasan kuat atas kecurigaanku, hyung"

"Iya, iya."

"Taetae hyung!" Jungkook mencubit perut Taehyung karena tidak serius menanggapi ucapannya.


	20. Chapter 20

"Aku sudah di parkiran kampus kalian, lalu aku harus kemana?" Jungkook melirikkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari-cari keberadaan Jimin.

Hari ini setelah beberapa hari permasalahan Jimin dan Yoongi selesai, Jimin ingin memenuhi janjinya dengan melakukan pertukaran informasi bersama Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri yang sudah mati penasaran dengan anak bernama Park Jihoon itu berinisiatif untuk datang ke kampus Jimin langsung. Dia ingin melihat seperti apa wajah seseorang yang kata Jimin selalu memandang pacarnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta itu.

"Jungkook!" Teriakan Jimin membuat Jungkook menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Setelah melihat rambut pink mencolok Jimin yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Jungkook berjalan kearah Jimin dengan sedikit berlari.

"Aku…"

Belum sempat Jungkook selesai berbicara saat sampai didepan Jimin, Jimin dengan terburu menarik Jungkook dengan sedikit berlari, tujuannya kantin fakultas.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Jungkook terlihat protes saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Jimin.

"Dia ada di kantin" Ucap Jimin tak sabar.

"Siapa?"

"Park Jihoon!"

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Aku pusing dengan tugas akhir. Rasanya hampir muntah setiap kali memikirkannya" Namjoon meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan sibuk berkeluh kesah.

"Jangan dipikirkan kalau begitu" Yoongi membalas dengan santai.

"Tetap saja kepikiran" Namjoon menegakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, beberapa hari yang lalu pacarmu mendatangiku" Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Pacarku? Siapa?" Namjoon merasa dadanya sedikit berdetak tak wajar.

"Memangnya pacarmu ada tujuh belas? Si _trainee_ di agensi kami, Bihoon" jelas Yoongi.

"Jihoon" Koreksi Namjoon, diam-diam merasa lega karena yang terjadi tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan Yoongi ini.

"Ya, kalau bertengkar jangan lama-lama, dan jangan libatkan aku dalam masalah kalian." Yoongi menajamkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang masih saja terdiam.

"Ne" jawab Namjoon sekenannya.

"Hari ini hanya tinggal ini saja ya perkuliahan?" Yoongi membereskan bukunya diatas meja.

"Ne. minggu depan sudah ujian"

"Ingin pergi nongkrong? Hoseok bilang hari ini dia pulang sore, jadi bisa pergi keluar " ajak Yoongi.

"Kemana?" Namjoon melirik penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, kata Hoseok ada café yang baru buka dekat rumah sakit, dia ingin mengajak kesana. Dia bilang kalau kau tidak sibuk, kau harus datang."

"Oke, aku ikut. Sekarang?"

"Ne"

Namjoon berjalan dikoridor menuju parkiran bersama Yoongi disampingnya. Yoongi terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Namjoon sedang melirikkan matanya tajam kearah kantin fakultas. Rasanya tidak asing dengan dua orang yang sedang duduk dibagian luar kantin, keduanya terlihat sedang serius dengan pembicaraan mereka sendiri.

"Yoongi hyung, itu Jungkook kan?" Namjoon menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Dimana?"

"Di kantin. Itu juga Jimin, kan?" Namjoon menunjuk kearah dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dibagian luar kantin.

"Benar. Ada apa Jungkook kesini" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Mau kesana dulu?" Namjoon menawarkan.

"Boleh"

Namjoon dan Yoongi berbelok arah menuju kantin.

Sangkin seriusnya pembicaraan Jimin dan Jungkook, keduanya bahkan tidak sadar kalau Yoongi dan Namjoon sudah berada tepat dibelakang Jimin.

"Kalian membahas rahasia Negara?" Namjoon yang lebih dulu merusak acara berbagi gossip antara Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Namjoon hyung?" Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya. "Yoongi hyung?" Jimin membolakan matanya.

Ini kejadian cukup langka. Biasanya jadwal kelas Jimin dan Yoongi sering bertabrakan dan membuat mereka sangat jarang bertemu dikampus. Dan hari ini, dihari yang cerah dan sangat penting ini, kehadiran Namjoon dan Yoongi jelas tidak diharapkan.

"Kalian serius sekali. Membahas apa?" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin, masih tetap berdiri dibelakang Jimin, sementara Namjoon sudah mendudukan diri disamping Jimin.

"Huh? Bukan apa-apa, Yoongi hyung" Jungkook langsung menyambar. Dia takut Jimin akan mendadak bodoh dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mau dimana wajah Jungkook ditaruh kalau Yoongi tau Jungkook datang ke kampus hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa Park Jihoon.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal pada Jimin, itu saja" sambung Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung, tumben ada dikampus?" Jimin memiringkan badannya sedikit agar bisa melihat Yoongi yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada kelas ganti" jelas Yoongi. Tangannya diletakkan diatas bahu Jimin dan mengelus bahu sempit Jimin pelan.

Pemandangan asing itu membuat beberapa pasang mata mahasiswa yang berada di kantin menatap penuh minat pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

Sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu beredar kabar kalau Yoongi dan Jimin menjalin hubungan. Makin diperkuat dengan munculnya wajah Yoongi di instagram pribadi milik Jimin, tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat interaksi langsung 'diva' kampus mereka dengan 'gunung es' berjalan.

Ini cukup membingungkan mengingat reputasi Yoongi di kampus dikenal sebagai orang yang cuek dan tidak banyak bicara, Yoongi juga tidak terlalu terkenal dikampus, hanya anak-anak jurusan seni yang kebanyakan mengenal Yoongi, berbeda dengan Jimin yang ramah, menyenangkan, dan diyakini dikenali seluruh mahasiswa dikampus mereka. Ajaibnya, kedua orang berbeda sifat itu, berkencan. Dan dari seluruh mahasiswa yang pernah digosipkan mengincar Jimin, nama Yoongi jelas tidak pernah muncul dipermukaan. Lalu, bagaimana bisa?

"Sudah makan?" Jimin mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Tadi siang, sudah" Yoongi tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian sedang membahas apa? Sepertinya seru sekali, aku jadi penasaran.." Namjoon menginterupsi kemesraan yang mulai disebarkan Yoongi dan Jimin disekitar mereka.

"Hanya hal-hal tidak penting saja, Namjoon hyung" Jungkook cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Pelit sekali" Namjoon mencibir karena Jungkook tidak juga menjawab inti dari pembahasannya dan Jimin.

"Oh, ya, kami tidak akan mengganggu urusan kalian. Namjoon, ayo kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang sibuk membuat rahasia ini." Yoongi memperbaiki posisi ranselnya, salah satu tangannya menepuk bahu Namjoon agar berdiri.

"Yoongi hyung mau kemana?" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi erat, matanya menyiratkan keberatan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi sama sekali.

"Bertemu Hoseok. Sudah lama kami tidak berkumpul" Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin yang tadi menarik tangannya.

"Bersama siapa saja? Bukan kencan buta kan?" Jimin menatap tajam pada Namjoon dan Yoongi secara bergantian.

"Astaga… kami hanya bertemu Hosoek, sayang" Yoongi menghela napas.

"Memangnya Yoongi hyung pernah pergi kencan buta?" Namjoon mengernyitkan alisnya penasaran.

"Tidak perlu dibahas, ayo pergi" Yoongi menarik Namjoon yang masih saja duduk.

"Janji ya, hanya bertemu Hoseok hyung" Jimin memaksa.

"Janji" Yoongi menghela napas lagi. Sudah jadi resikonya akan dicurigai kala pergi. Salah sendiri kenapa kemarin menyetujui pergi kencan buta.

"Ya, Park Jimin, Yoongi hyung hanya pergi dengan teman-temannya, jangan berlebihan. Kau bukan istri Yoongi hyung" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Dengar ya, Jeon Jungkook…" Jimin memutar duduknya agar berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook. "Aku ini sudah 65%, Yoongi hyung sudah melamarku kalau kau mau tau" Jimin tersenyum menyebalkan.

Namjoon dan Jungkook sama-sama membolakan matanya. Yang benar saja.

"Benar hyung?" Namjoon yang lebih dulu memberi reaksi.

"Kami sudah memesan cincin semalam" Jawaban yoongi secara tidak langsung membenarkan kalau dia sudah melamar Jimin.

"Kau dengar itu, Jeon Jungkook?" Jimin tersenyum bangga.

"Ta-tapi, kapan acaranya?" Jungkook sedikit merasa terkhianati. Dia masih adik sepupu Yoongi kan? Kenapa dia tidak diundang?

"Sabtu ini, Jungkook, tapi hanya keluarga kami saja" Jimin berucap sombong.

"Ba-bagaiman bisa?" Jungkook seperti tidak menerima kenyataan. Dia kalah dari Jimin.

"Itu hanya acara kecil, kau bisa datang kerumah sabtu ini. Min ahjumma dan Min Ahjussi juga akan di undang." Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Lalu aku?" Namjoon bertanya.

"Hanya keluarga saja, Namjoon. Kalau aku menikah, kau memang diharuskan datang" Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah Namjoon yang tidak terima karena tidak di undang. Sahabatnya akan tunangan dan dia tidak di undang?

"Bercanda. Tadinya aku akan bilang saat kita bertemu Hoseok. Tapi ini hanya acara kecil, hanya acara keluarga saja" Yoongi tertawa.

"Sial, aku pikir kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi, hyung" Namjoon mengomel. "Mau acara kecil, acara besar, aku tetap akan datang. Kau akan tunangan dan aku harus ada disana untuk melihat wajah menyebalkanmu yang akan berganti status"

Yoongi tertawa sementara Jimin mencubit pelan pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

"Kami memang hanya mengundang teman terdekat dan keluarga saja hyung. Yoongi hyung yang minta, dia tidak suka keramaian soalnya. Lagian ini masih tunangan" Jimin membantu menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kalian berencana menikah muda?" Namjoon bertanya makin antusias.

"Begitulah…" Yoongi berucap santai.

"Kapan?" kejar Namjoon.

"Setelah aku lulus kuliah"

"Enam bulan lagi?" Namjoon membolakan matanya.

"Benar sekali"

.

.

.

"Itu Taehyung" Jimin berucap heboh saat melihat Taehyung muncul dari pintu samping.

Di dalam kantin masih ada Park Jihoon yang sejak tadi mereka perhatikan. Jungkook berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, menutupi dengan masker dan memakai hoodie untuk menyempurnakan penyamaran.

Didalam kantin, Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung yang sedang memesan minuman bersama seorang temannya yang Jungkook kenal. Perlahan pandangan Jungkook beralih pada Jihoon yang duduk dekat Taehyung yang masih berdiri menunggu minumannya.

Jimin tidak berbohong. Mata Jihoon benar-benar berbinar penuh cinta saat melihat Taehyung-nya. _Hell yeah_ , si Jihoon ini harus tau siapa pemilik orang yang sedang dia pandangi dengan tatapan penuh cintanya.

"Jimin, bagaimana penampilanku?" Jungkook melepas Hoodie dan maskernya buru-buru.

"Biasa saja" Jimin mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Kau mau ku hajar?" Jungkook berucap tak sabar.

"Rapikan rambutmu" Jimin berkomentar.

Jungkook buru-buru merapikan rambutnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Kancing kemejamu, aku sesak melihatnya" komentar Jimin lagi.

Jungkook membuka kancing kemejanya paling atas.

"Ada lagi?" Jungkook bertanya lagi.

"Sudah. Kau mau apa?" Jimin melirik Jungkook yang bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Menemui Taetae hyung tentu saja" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Tunggu!" Jimin menahan pergelangan tangan Jungkook, memaksa namja kelinci itu untuk duduk kembali. "Kau ingin membuat keributan? Belum tentu juga Taehyung sadar kalau Jihoon memperhatikannya kan?" Jimin berucap panic. Bisa-bisa Taehyung memecatnya jadi sahabat kalau tau Jimin yang memulai gossip ini.

"Kau pikir aku sudah kehilangan otak di kepala? Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuat keributan. Harga diri!" Jungkook melepas tangan Jimin dan beranjak kedalam kantin.

Di kursinya, Jimin menatap dengan perasaan was-was.

Jungkook berjalan santai menuju Taehyung yang sudah siap pergi karena minumannya sudah selesai dibuat. Belum sempat Taehyung melangkah, Jungkook menarik pergelangan Taehyung dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Taetae hyung" Jungkook tersenyum cerah.

"Kookie?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya dan berangsur-angsur tersenyum. Tangannya mengarah ke kepala Jungkook dan menggusak rambutnya. "Kenapa kemari?" Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook.

"Mengantarkan barang milik Yoongi hyung" Jungkook beralasan. Tidak mungkin kan dia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?. Sekilas Jungkook melirik pada Jihoon yang sedang menatap kearah mereka dengan mata membola. Jungkook menyeringai dalam hati.

"Oh, sudah bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Taetae hyung…" Jungkook dengan sengaja menarik Taehyung mendekat kearah tempat duduk Jihoon dan temannya. Dengan sengaja juga Jungkook mendudukan diri tepat didepan Jihoon yang kebetulan bangkunya kosong.

"Ne, Kookie?" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat tanpa menyadari ada mata lain yang memandang terkejut pada mereka.

"Bisa antarkan Kookie pulang? Jimin bilang dia masih ada kelas sore nanti, jadi tidak bisa aku mintai tolong" Jungkook merengek.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ada kelas setelah ini. Mau kencan?" Taehyung menawarkan.

Jungkook melirik dengan ekor matanya pada Jihoon yang sudah menunduk. "Ahh pacarku manis sekali…" Jungkook dengan sengaja menguatkan suaranya. Bisa dipastikan Jihoon dan temannya mendengar ucapan Jungkook dengan jelas.

"Kau manja sekali hari ini" Taehyung menggusak lagi rambut Jungkook. "Nonton bioskop?" Taehyung menawarkan.

"Call" Jungkook berdiri, menarik tangan Taehyung dan memeluk tangan itu erat.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kantin, Jungkook melirik kebelakang, tepat kearah Jihoon yang sedang melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum remeh dan mengedipkan matanya pada Jihoon., kemudian kembali bergelayutan di tangan Taehyung dengan manja.

Jimin yang dari tadi mengintip dari luar, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Benar-benar si Jungkook itu. Jimin terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lucu, apa dia terlihat seperti itu saat menemui Yoongi di kencan buta kemarin? Jimin tertawa sendiri memikirkannya. Dia malu.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki café tempat janjian bersama Namjoon yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Cafenya cukup tenang dan tidak begitu banyak pengunjung, terasa nyaman untuk berbicara karena tidak terlalu berisik.

"Mana Hoseok?" Namjoon memanjangkan lehernya mencari-cari keberadaan Hoseok, tapi bukan Hoseok yang tertangkap matanya, tapi Seokjin. Namjoon menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Appa?" Yoongi mengernyit, berjalan menuju kearah Seokjin yang sedang serius menjelaskan sesuatu dengan orang yang duduk didepannya.

"Hoseok?" Yoongi menepuk bahu Hoseok yang sedang membahas kasus dengan Seokjin.

"Yoongi? Dengan siapa?" Seokjin tersenyum melihat anaknya muncul. "Duduk sini" Seokjin menpuk bangku disebelahnya.

"Bersama Namjoon" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya disamping Seokjin.

Seokjin mendadak gugup.

"Ya! kenapa berdiri disana?" Yoongi memanggil Namjoon yang terlihat berdiri kaku di dekat kasir.

Dengan gugup Namjoon berjalan kearah meja dimana Hoseok, Yoongi dan Seokjin berada, mendudukan diri disamping Hoseok dan tersenyum canggung pada Seokjin. Ini benar-benar sangat salah.

"Appa kenapa disini?" Yoongi melirik Seokjin yang sedang merapik kertas-kertas didepannya.

"Aku sedang bimbingan sekalian menunggu kalian datang, hyung" jelas Hoseok.

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau sedang bersama Appaku" Yoongi menatap datar pada Hoseok.

"Kenapa harus bilang? Dokter Seokjin ada disini sebagai pembimbingku, bukan Appamu" Hoseok memutar bola matanya.

Sibuk berdebat, Hoseok dan Yoongi tidak meyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi antara Seokjin dan Namjoon. Berkali-kali Namjoon mencuri pandang kearah Seokjin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sejujurnya keduanya ingin pergi, tapi bingung dengan alasan apa mereka meninggalkan meja ini. Jujur saja, mereka merasa tak nyaman, ada perasaan takut yang terselip.

"Appa harus kembali ke rumah sakit" Seokjin angkat suara, merasa jengah dengan kecanggungan yang hanya dirasaka oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Bukannya dokter sudah selesai bekerja?" Hoseok bertanya dengan polos.

"Ah, Appa harus menjemput Yoonji, ya? bukannya hari ini Papa yang menjemput kerumah Jungkook?" Yoongi melirik Seokjin yang sudah mati gaya.

"Oh, itu… Appa, Appa masih ada kunjungan pasien" Seokjin beralasan, dengan terburu Seokjin merapikan barang-barangnya dan berdiri. "Sampai bertemu dirumah" Seokjin menggusak kepala Yoongi, membungkuk pada Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Hati-hati, Appa" pesan Yoongi.

Namjoon akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Hyung, kata dokter Seokjin kau akan bertunangan?" Hoseok memajukan badannya, terlihat anak itu benar-benar penasaran.

"Appaku sudah bilang ya. begitulah" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah… kau benar-benar sudah dewasa hyung! Keren sekali!" Hoseok berucap bangga. "Memangnya orangtua Jimin sudah setuju?"

"Tentu saja sudah, semalam aku sudah di sidang oleh Appanya" Yoongi merinding saat mengingat kejadian semalam saat dia disidang keluarga Jimin dan juga keluarganya.

"Bagaimana rasanya disidang?" Namjoon bersuara, setelah sejak tadi tidak bicara.

"Tidak semenyeramkan yang ku bayangkan" Yoongi berucap santai.

"Apa saja pertanyaannya?" Namjoon makin penasaran.

"Apa aku benar-benar serius, apa aku bisa menerima sifat Jimin, apa aku bisa bertanggung jawab kedepannya, apa aku bisa berkomitmen dengan keputusanku sendiri dan masih banyak lagi" Yoongi menjawab santai.

"Menikah kan bukan keputusan gampang, hyung. Kau terlalu nekat. Karirmu saja masih baru dimulai" Hoseok berkomentar.

"Aku masih akan bertunangan, bukan menikah" koreksi Yoongi. "Masalah karir, entah aku sudah menikah atau tidak, tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali"

Namjoon mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan bertunangan hyung?" Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya. "Maksudku, Jimin masih terlalu muda dan agak… ya… kekanakan. Kau bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih dewasa yang bisa mengerti tentang…"

"Aku paham maksudmu" potong Yoongi. "Tapi…"

"Hubungan itu berbicara soal kenyamanan." Potong Namjoon tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta, lagi-lagi semua tergantung kau nyaman dengan siapa. Mau mendapatkan seseorang yang sikapnya sangat dewasa sekalipun, kalau tidak nyaman, buat apa?"

"Wooo…. Lihat pakar cinta yang sedang bicara" Hoseok dan Yoongi berucap kompak dan tertawa.

"Aku serius" Namjoon memutar bola matanya. "Yoongi hyung sudah bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya nyaman, kenapa tidak di lanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius?"

"Kau bicara seperti seorang pakar cinta saja, Kim Namjoon" Hoseok meninju main-main bahu Namjoon.

"Aku juga ingin seperti Yoongi hyung, aku ingin mengajak pasanganku ke jenjang yang lebih serius" Ucap Namjoon serius.

"Si Bihoon?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Jihoon" koreksi Namjoon. "Aku dan Jihoon tidak pacaran hyung…" Namjoon berucap kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau ajak ke jenjang yang lebih serius saja?" Hoseok bertanya penasaran, mengabaikan ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Masalah keyakinan…" jawab Namjoon.

"Huh?" Hoseok dan Yoongi mengernyit

"Aku yakin padanya, dia tidak yakin padaku" Namjoon tertawa.

"Sialan" Hoseok memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau bukan Bihoon, siapa pacarmu?" Yoongi bertanya penasaran.

"Teman Hoseok di rumah sakit" jawab Namjoon santai. Enggan menerima pertanyaan lebih banyak, Namjoon berdiri, memesan minuman untuknya dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang dari café, Yoongi sempat membelikan Jimin sebuah mug bergambar bebek kuning yang dijual dicafe itu. Yoongi meletakkan mug hadiah untuk Jimin diatas meja komputernya di studio dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat mug itu, sedikt banyak bebek di mug itu mengingatkannya pada Jimin.

Yoongi mendudukan diri didepan computer miliknya, sibuk berpikir sambil menyandarkan kepala disandaran kursi kerjanya. Saat sibuk berpikir, pintu studionya diketuk dari luar, Yoongi bisa melihat siluet Jimin yang berdiri didepan pintunya. Yoongi tersenyum

Pintu studio terbuka memunculkan Jimin yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi dan berbisik pada Yoongi kalau Jimin merindukannya. Yoongi terkekeh, mengecup kepala Jimin dan menariknya masuk kedalam studio.

"Ada hadiah untukmu" Yoongi mendudukan Jimin di kursi kerjanya.

"Hadiah?" Jimin berbinar.

"Ini" Yoongi memberikan mug kuning bergambar bebek pada Jimin.

"Lucunyaaa…" Jimin tersenyum senang sambil menatap berbinar pada mug barunya.

"Suka?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat. "Yoongi hyung, terimakasih" Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ne. Ada apa malam-malam kesini?" Yoongi menarik kursi yang diduduki Jimin kearah sofa, sementara Yoongi mendudukan diri disofa berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Hyung" Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" Yoongi mau tidak mau tertawa melihat wajah serius Jimin yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau hyung punya social media" Jimin menekan tangannya di pipi Yoongi membuat bibir Yoongi mengerecut. "aaa… lucunyaaa" Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan gemas. Dia gemas sendiri.

"Oh, tidak-tidak, tidak boleh terpesona sekarang, Jiminie ingin bicara serius. Kenapa Yoongi hyung tidak bilang kalau punya social media?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

Perlahan Yoongi melepas tangan Jimin dari sisi wajahnya, menggenggam tangan Jimin dan meletakkannya diatas paha Jimin.

"Kau tidak pernah Tanya, Jiminie"

"Oke, masuk akal. Lalu kenapa tidak ada fotoku disana?" Jimin memicing tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain social media lagi"

"Benarkah?" Jimin melirik tak yakin.

Jimin memang baru tahu social media milik Yoongi –instagram- dari Jungkook setelah mereka berbagi gossip dari aplikasi chatting. Mengetahui fakta kalau Yoongi punya social media, dengan kecepatan cahaya Jimin langsung mencarinya dan sialnya, akun milik Yoongi terkunci.

Berbekal rasa penasaran yang sudah menumpuk, Jimin memutuskan untuk bertemu Yoongi yang sedang berada distudio tanpa pikir panjang hanya untuk tau foto yang di upload Yoongi di social medianya yang hanya berisi enam foto. Padahal bisa saja Jimin meminta Jungkook untuk mengirim hasil _screenshoot_ -nya.

"Ne. lihat saja kapan terakhir kali aku mengupload foto" Yoongi menyerahkan ponselnya ditangan Jimin.

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin memegang ponsel Yoongi. Biasanya Jimin hanya melirik tajam pada ponsel Yoongi tanpa berani menyentuhnya, dan kali ini Yoongi sendiri yang menyerahkan ponselnya. Jimin merasa dia harus melakukan investigasi, mencari tau isi dari ponsel Yoongi.

"Benar aku boleh lihat hyung?" Jimin bertanya basa-basi, padahal jelas-jelas tangannya sudah gatal ingin memeriksa ponsel Yoongi.

"Lihat saja" Yoongi mengangguk yakin.

Jimin langsung memeriksa aplikasi chat milik Yoongi, Jimin memperhatikan seluruh pesan yang masuk di ponsel Yoongi dan merasa pesan-pesan yang masuk keponsel Yoongi masih batas wajar. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Jimin beralih pada instagram milik Yoongi, hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah adanya notifikasi DM milik Yoongi yang berjumlah belasan, Jimin menahan diri untuk memeriksa itu. Dia ingin melihat foto milik Yoongi dan saat melihatnya, Jimin tersenyum. Tiga dari enam foto yang Yoongi upload adalah foto Yoonji. Sisanya adalah foto masa kecil Yoongi, foto holy, dan foto pemandangan.

"Hyung, ini boleh ku buka?" Jimin menunjuk lingkaran merah disudut kanan, tempat DM berada.

"Boleh" ucap Yoongi cuek.

Tanpa menunggu, Jimin menekan jarinya pada lingkaran merah itu dan melihat pesan-pesan yang masuk yang kebanyakan tidak Jimin kenali dan lagi pesan-pesan itu sudah lama bahkan yang paling terkahir berasal dari 82 minggu yang lalu dan itu dari… kapten tim basket kampus mereka. Jimin membolakan matanya.

"Hyung, kapan terakhir kali hyung membuka aplikasi ini?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Lupa. Saat terakhir kali aku mengupload foto Yoonji?" ucap Yoongi tak yakin.

Jimin buru-buru membuka foto yang Yoongi upload terakhir kali, itu sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jimin terdiam lagi.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh, ani…" Jimin tersenyum canggung.

Tangannya bergulir lagi menuju pesan yang menyita perhatiannya, sedikit merasa bersalah, Jimin membuka pesan itu yang hanya berisi kata 'hey' dan emot senyum. Jimin merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sudah lihat-lihat nya?" Yoongi menyentuh paha Jimin untuk meyadarkan Jimin dari keterdiamannya.

"Huh? Yoongi hyung perlu ponselnya?" Jimin mengerjab.

"Tidak, aku perlu Jimin ku" Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah Jimin yang mulai memerah.

Jimin berdiri dan mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi, memeluk lengan Yoongi dan mencium lengan itu berkali-kali.

"Hyung, kalau ada yang lebih baik daripada aku, hyung tetap akan memilihku, kan?"

"Kenapa Tanya begitu?" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan atas Yoongi.

"Jawab saja" Jimin menggoyangkan tangan Yoongi.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Aku hanya takut kalau Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku" Jimin menunduk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini?" Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk mendekat hingga kepala Jimin yang menunduk, bersentuhan dengan dadanya.

"Bercanda…" Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Yoongi, menutupi perasaan ganjil yang sedang dirasakannya.

Jimin menatap gugup kearah Yoongi saat Yoongi tidak menanggapinya lagi dan hanya menatap lekat pada Jimin. Jimin berubah gugup dan dadanya mulai berdebar.

"Hyung…" Jimin menatap mata Yoongi dengan bingung.

Yoongi tidak bersuara sama sekali. Yoongi hanya mengambil tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya lama, membuat Jimin memerah malu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Saat Yoongi mengucapkannya tepat didepan mata Jimin, Jimin merasa nyaris terbang dan kemudian meleleh. Oh, Jimin bisa merasakan debaran dadanya mulai menggila dan semakin menggila saat Yoongi makin mendekat padanya.

Saat bibir mereka bertemu, Jimin sudah tidak punya daya lagi untuk duduk dengan benar. Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, tangannya melingkar dileher Yoongi dengan Yoongi yang masih menciumnya dengan lembut.

Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi saat merasakan tangan Yoongi mengelus pinggangnya dengan lembut, suhu tubuh Jimin sudah naik drastis dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin melenguh pelan saat ciuman terlepas. Jimin bisa melihat nafas Yoongi yang mulai memberat.

Mata Yoongi menatap lekat pada Jimin yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu, ini bahaya. Otak Yoongi sudah berusaha mengingatkan tapi tubuhnya seolah enggan beranjak dari atas Jimin. Yoongi menelan ludahnya susah payah saat Jimin membelai wajahnya. Darurat 1. Yoongi benar-benar bisa membuat Jimin terkurung di studio nya kalau sudah begini.

"Jiminie, aku rasa…"

"Yoongi hyung sudah lama tidak menyentuhku, kan…" Jimin menundukkan pandangannya. Rasanya malu sekali, tapi dia rindu pada Yoongi nya.

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yoongi hyung selalu sibuk beberapa minggu ini" Jimin menurunkan tangannya kelengan Yoongi yang mengurungnya, mengelus lengan pucat itu dan membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Jim, kita…"

"Aku rindu sekali dipeluk Yoongi hyung"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Yoongi. Jimin benar-benar menggodanya habis-habisan. Yoongi menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium Jimin dengan lembut, tangannya yang selalu aktif mulai menjelajah kedalam baju milik Jimin, menyentuh seluruh kulit Jimin dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian berganti dengan lidahnya yang menjelajah dan memberi tanda ditubuh Jimin.

Terlambat untuk mundur sekarang. Jimin terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

.

.

.

TBC

*Lari ditengah hujan…. Kang potong naena muncul lagi*


	21. Chapter 21

Yoongi tertawa puas melihat penampilan Seokjin malam ini. Sementara Seokjin sedang menatap kesal pada Yoongi yang masih tertawa. Keduanya tengah berada di kamar Seokjin dan sedang mematut diri didepan kaca, mereka akan pergi 'kencan'. Seokjin yang minta karena Yoongi sudah terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kerjanya dan tidak ada waktu sama sekali untuknya dan Yoonji. Malam ini mereka hanya pergi berdua saja karena Yoonji sedang bersama Hyosang.

"Kita terlihat seumuran, Appa" Yoongi berusaha menahan tawanya agar Seokjin tidak marah.

"Appa tidak mau pergi dengan pakaian ini" Seokjin berkeras.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah membelikannya untuk Appa. _Sweater_ nya bagus" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya protes.

"Kita tau masalahnya bukan pada sweaternya, Min Yoongi"

"Lalu?" Yoongi berpura-pura tidak paham.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membelikan apa jeans dengan robekan luar biasa seperti ini?" Seokjin berdiri menghadap Yoongi dan menunjukan betapa lebar dan tingginya robekan disalah satu pahanya, robeknnya nyaris setengah paha dan mempertontonkkan paha Seokjin secara Cuma-Cuma.

"Kata _noona_ yang menawarkan padaku, itu model baru" Yoongi lagi-lagi berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak membelikan jeans robek juga untukmu?"

"Aku membelinya, ini sedang ku pakai" Yoongi menaikkan lututnya, menunjukan robekan jeansnya yang hanya berada di lutut.

"Itu masih lebih masuk akal dari pada jeans yang ini. Lihat, robekannya nyaris dimana-mana" Seokjin menunjuk kesetiap kulitnya yang terkespose karena memakai jeans pemberian Yoongi.

"Sudahlah, Appa terlihat keren dengan pakaian ini. Siapa tau nanti ada _ahjussi_ yang mendekati, kan lumayan bisa suami baru" Yoongi tertawa tanpa ditahan lagi dan mendapat hadiah tepukan di dahi dari Seokjin.

"Sakit…" Yoongi mengusap dahinya hasil tepukan Seokjin.

"Rasakan. Itu akibatnya karena berani mengerjai orangtua"

" _Kajja_ , Appa, kita akan mencari suami baru untuk Appa" Yoongi merangkul punggung Seokjin dan memaksa Seokjin keluar kamar, meskipun Seokjin sudah berkeras ingin mengganti celananya lebih dulu, tapi Yoongi tetap tidak peduli dan menyeret Seokjin keluar kamar.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan risih dan menarik-narik turun _sweater_ yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi pahanya yang terlihat sementara Yoongi berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat tempat untuk mereka singgahi. Beberapa kali Seokjin sengaja berjalan merapat dan sedikit bersembunyi dibelakang Yoongi karena celana yang dipakainya, dia risih.

"Bagaimana kalau ada mahasiswa _coass_ yang melihat Appa, Yoongi-ya. Appa bisa mati karena malu" Seokjin mengamit tangan Yoongi dan mencubit tangan anaknya itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa malu? Ayolah Appa, percaya saja pada noona yang memilihkan baju ini untuk Appa. Appa terlihat bagus memakainya, kita seperti seumuran" Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan tetap berjalan santai dengan Seokjin yang berjalan merapat padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau papa dan Yoonji juga ada di mall ini?" Seokjin menatap lurus padqa Yoongi.

"Mereka ke taman bermain, Yoonji ingin melihat festival kembang api, Papa sendiri yang bilang sebelum menjemput Yoonji"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne" Yoongi meyakinkan. "Ayo, kita makan disana saja, Appa. Kata Jimin café itu sedang digemari anak-anak muda" Yoongi merangkul punggung Seokjin lagi.

Keduanya memasuki café yang kebanyakan diisi oleh anak umur belasan hingga dua puluhan, Seokjin mendudukan diri didepan Yoongi yang sedang memesankan makanan untuknya karena hari ini Yoongi yang meneraktir, jadi Seokjin memilih mengikuti pilihan anaknya saja.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Jimin sekalian?" Seokjin menatap Yoongi yang baru saja selesai membuat pesanan dan bersandar malas di sandaran kursi.

"Katanya sedang di sanggar tari, Appa. Tapi dari foto yang Chanyeol sajangnim kirim, Jimin sedang di rumah bersama Jungkook, sedang belajar masak" Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa Jimin bohong?" Seokjin ikut tertawa kecil.

"Malu mungkin kalau aku tau dia sebenarnya tidak bisa masak" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Memangnya selama ini Jimin tidak pernah bilang kalau tidak bisa masak?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku yang tidak bertanya Appa. Lagian tidak bisa masak juga bukan masalah besar" ucap Yoongi cuek.

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin menikah bukan untuk membuat pasanganku bekerja 24 jam mengurusi rumah dan aku. Itu pemikiran kuno, punya istri hanya untuk dijadikan pembantu. Aku tidak suka dengan konsep itu"

" _Aigooo_ … anakku sudah dewasa sekali ternyata…" Seokjin menggusak rambut Yoongi. "Rasanya tidak percaya melihatmu tumbuh sangat tenang dan sangat dewasa seperti ini" Seokjin tersenyum bangga.

"Aku mencontohnya dari Papa. Papa tidak pernah memaksa Appa untuk memasak, membersihkan rumah, cukup mengurus aku dan Papa saja. Mengurusku masih kecil saja pasti Appa sudah lelah. Harus bangun pagi, memandikanku, mengantar sekolah, menjemput, harus kerja di rumah sakit dan menghadapai pasien dengan segala sifatnya. Dan itu tidak perlu ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaan mengurus rumah" Ucap Yoongi panjang lebar.

Seokjin tersenyum haru, bersyukur karena Yoongi hanya meniru hal yang baik dari rumah tangga mereka yang gagal.

"Tapi tetap saja keterampilan memasak dan bersih-bersih itu perlu" pancing Seokjin.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sedikit lebih baik dari anak kebanyakan. Kalau Jimin tidak bisa, kami bisa belajar bersama atau mempekerjakan pembantu, mungkin?" jawab Yoongi cuek.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau mengatakan seperti ini didepan Appa dan Eomma Jimin, mereka pasti akan menyuruhmu menikahi Jimin besok hari" Seokjin terkekeh.

"Aku tidak siap kalau menikah besok Appa"

"Kenapa?" Seokjin membolakan matanya. Perkiraannya, Yoongi akan tersenyum dan mengangguk, tapi malah menolak?

"Aku belum beli apartemen, mau tinggal dimana kalau menikahnya besok?"

Seokjin tertawa. Anaknya benar-benar sudah dewasa dan berpikiran matang. Seperti Papa-nya dulu.

Keduanya sedang makan dan sesekali mengobrol ringan sampai ponsel Yoongi bordering diatas meja, ada nama Namjoon disana dan Seokjin merasa dadanya berdebar. Enthalah, perpaduan Yoongi dan Namjoon saat ini berakibat tidak baik bagi jantungnya.

"Sebentar, Appa" Yoongi meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon Namjoon, saat Seokji mengangguk menyetujui, Yoongi menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

" _Wae_?" seperti biasa, tanpa sapaan lebih dahulu.

" _Hyung, kau dimana? Aku hampir mati bosan di apartemen_ " rengek Namjoon.

"Makan di café di mall di daerah Hongdae"

" _Aku kesana ya?"_

"Oh, ya sudah datang saja" jawab Yoongi cuek, tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Seokjin yang mendadak jantungan.

Seokjin merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil ponsel, sejak siang dia memang tidak ada menghubungi Namjoon karena sibuk di rumah sakit. Dia ingin mengabari Namjoon agar membatalkan janji dengan Yoongi tapi dasar sial, ponselnya sudah padam.

Seokjin menelan makanan dimulutnya dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

"Tidak buruk" komentar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang dipaksa Jimin untuk mencicipi makanan hasil buatannya dan Jungkook yang sedang belajar masak. Chanyeol jelas tidak keberatan, toh Cuma disuruh makan, dan lebih bersyukur karena rasanya tidak mengerikan.

"Sudah? Begitu saja?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah was-was diikuti Jungkook yang menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol.

"Kurang pedas dan sedikit asin" tambah Chanyeol lagi.

"Lalu? Lalu?" giliran Jungkook yang bertanya penasaran.

"Itu saja" Chanyeol meletakan sendoknya, mendorong piring didepannya agar menjauh. "Itu apa?" Chanyeol melirik pada pudding coklat yang tertata canti diatas meja.

"Pudding coklat, buatan Baekhyun" Jimin menarik Baekhyun agar mendekat ke meja makan. Hari ini Baekhyun lah yang Jimin paksa agar mengajarinya memasak.

"Kemarikan" Chanyeol melirik Jungkook berada paling dekat dengan pudding.

Setelah Jungkook meletakkan pudding didepan Chanyeol, kini giliran Baekhyun yang menatap serius pada Chanyeol. Dia memang biasa memasak, tapi baru kali ini dia memasak untuk di makan orang lain, biasanya dia hanya memasak untuk teman terdekatnya saja. Sedikit banyak, Baekhyun penasaran dengan komentar Chanyeol.

"Enak" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang menatap lega padanya.

" _Gomawo_ " Baekhyun tersenyum manis, masakannya dipuji.

"Kau juga yang mengajari mereka memasak?" Chanyeol menyuapkan lagi pudingnya kedalam mulut.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah punya pacar?"

"HYYYUUUUNNGGG!" Jimin memukul bahu Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

"Namjoon.." Yoongi mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Namjoon yang sedang berdiri didepan café, tengah mencari keberadaan Yoongi.

Namjoon terkejut saat melihat ada Seokjin disana dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ini benar-benar gawat. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi menyadari kecanggungan mereka. Namjoon juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bertanya lebih dulu dengan siapa Yoongi pergi. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk disamping Yoongi, berhadapan dengan Seokjin yang terlihat canggung.

"Pesan makan, sana" Yoongi berucap santai dan kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Namjoon hanya menurut, memilih pergi langsung kearah kasir untuk memesan makannya, jujur saja dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Mungkin jika hanya berdua dengan Seokjin, dia tidak akan seperti ini, tapi ini ada Yoongi, yang benar saja, bagaimana dia bisa bersikap normal?.

Setelah memesan makanannya, Namjoon kembali duduk dan mencuri pandang pada Seokjin yang juga sedang menatapnya. _Hell yeah_ , Seokjin sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dia terlihat lebih santai dengan _sweater_ berwarna putih yang menempel di badannya. Seokjin terlihat sangat manis dan Namjoon ingin menerkamnya.

Seokjin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat kepala Yoongi terangkat. Seokjin terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya sementara Namjoon menatap berkeliling didalam café. Ini sangat mengerikan.

"Mau menonton? Ada film baru, sepertinya bagus" Yoongi menunjukan ponselnya pada Namjoon, memberitahu film yang dia maksud.

"Aku ikut saja" jawab Namjoon berusaha setenang mungkin, sangat berlawanan dengan jantungnya yang sedang berdetak gila.

"Bagaimana Appa?" Yoongi melirik pada Seokjin yang masih menunduk.

"Appa ikut saja" jawab Seokjin sekenanya.

"Oke, setelah makan kita akan nonton kalau begitu" Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan kembali sibuk dengan _dessert_ nya.

Setelah makan, Yoongi berniat meneraktir lagi untuk menonton, tapi Namjoon mendahuli karena Yoongi sudah meneraktirnya di café tadi. Setelah mendapatkan tiket film yang mereka mau, ketiganya mendudukan diri di kursi tunggu dekat pintu bioskop.

Yoongi berada ditengah-tengah keduanya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam. Bersyukurlah mereka karena sifat buruk Yoongi yang tidak peka, akhirnya ada gunanya.

Seokjin menatap kearah stand makanan yang ada di bioskop, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Seokjin berdiri dan bersiap pergi membeli makanan sampai...

"Mau kemana?" suara Namjoon menghentikan langkah Seokjin.

Yoongi mengernyit menatap Namjoon, ada apa dengan nada informal yang sedang Namjoon gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Appa-nya?

Seokjin membolakan matanya dan Namjoon tersadar dengan nada bicaranya.

"Ma-maksudku, Dokter Seokjin, mau kemana?" Namjoon mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Beli cemilan" Seokjin menatap bergantian pada Yoongi dan Namjoon, kemudian berlalu karena suasana mendadak canggung diantara mereka.

Namjoon melirik takut pada Yoongi dan bersyukur karena Yoongi terlihat sudah tidak mempermasalahkan ucapannya barusan, namja barusan itu bahkan sedang sibuk menatap kearah poster film kartun yang terpampang di dinding koridor bioskop.

"Aku jadi teringat Jimin" guman Yoongi pelan.

"Oh, iya, kenapa tidak ajak Jimin?" Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, bersyukur karena keadaan sudah mencair.

"Sedang sibuk di rumahnya" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

"Acara kalian empat hari lagi, kan?"

"Ne." Yoongi menatap lurus pada lantai dibawahnya.

"Kenapa?" Namjoon mengeryit bingung dengan sikap Yoongi yang mendadak terlihat tidak semangat.

"Aku hanya sedang kepikiran. Ada hal yang tidak bisa ku sampaikan pada Appa-ku" mulai Yoongi.

"Hyung, Jimin tidak hamil kan?" Namjoon menatap horror pada Yoongi.

"Sialan! Bukan itu!" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Namjoon.

"Lalu?"

"Aku kepikiran soal Appa. Kalau aku menikah, aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah lagi, Appa dan Yoonji akan kesepian" Yoongi menunduk lagi. "Aku bingung, Namjoon. Appa dan Papa-ku sudah lama bercerai, tapi mereka tidak memiliki pasangan. Papa-ku sempat mengajak Appa rujuk, tapi aku kurang setuju dengan ide itu. Mereka sudah pernah mencoba rujuk dan selalu gagal. Aku takut Yoonji mengalami hal yang sama denganku saat kecil. Melihat orangtua bertengkar hebat di depan mu, itu mengerikan" Yoongi menghela napas. Dia sendiri bingung. Dia ingin kedua orangtua nya bersama, tapi trauma masalalu seperti tidak bisa berhenti menghantuinya.

Namjoon terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi cerita Yoongi. Dia tidak paham bagaimana rasanya melihat orangtua bertengkar, dia tidak paham rasanya menjadi korban dari perceraian, dan lebih tidak paham dengan pikiran Yoongi yang terkesan plinplan. Dia seperti ingin orangtuanya kembali bersama tapi juga tidak ingin. Diam-diam Namjoon merasa takut. Namjoon takut Yoongi beralih dengan menyetujui orangtua mereka rujuk dan sudah pasti Namjoon akan kehilangan Seokjin.

"Ini…" Seokjin menyodorkan minuman kedepan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang sedang menunduk menatap lantai. "Wajah kalian kusut sekali" Seokjin tersenyum dan menyodorkan lagi minuman ditangannya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Seokjin kembali duduk disamping Yoongi yang sudah terlihat biasa saja, berbeda dengan Namjoon, dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

Namjoon memang sedang mencerna apa yang Yoongi maksud dari ceritanya barusan hingga dia sampai pada satu kesimpulan dan spontan bertanya saat itu juga.

"Hyung, kau ingin dokter Seokjin menikah lagi?"

Yoongi dan Seokjin sontak menatap Namjoon . Yoongi menatap sambil membolakan matanya. Sementara Seokjin sedang menatap Namjoon seperti sedang bertanya, apa maksud ucapannya.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Namjoon tak enak hati.

Yoongi terkekeh, mengundang rasa penasaran dari Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Karena Namjoon sudah mengutaraannya secara gamblang, lebih baik aku mengaku saja." Yoongi tersenyum menatap Seokjin. "Appa, bukannya sekarang lebih baik Appa memikirkan diri sendiri? Sudah saatnya Appa memiliki pasangan. Aku dan Yoonji sudah besar, Aku akan meninggalkan rumah, begitu juga Yoonji nantinya. Bisa saja dia tiba-tiba meminta untuk tinggal beberapa tahun bersama Papa, bukannya saatnya cari suami baru untuk teman dirumah?" Yoongi terkekeh.

Seokjin membeku. Selama ini dia memang takut membahas hal seperti ini. Dia juga enggan membahasnya apalagi dengan anaknya, dan saat Yoongi sendiri yang memintanya, Seokjin merasa sedikit lega, tapi saat melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi, rasa leganya terganti dengan rasa khawatir.

"Akan Appa pikirkan kalau begitu" Seokjin berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Appa akan mulai berkencan?" Yoongi bertanya antusias.

"Ne, Appa rasa berkencan lagi tidak akan buruk" Seokjin menggusak rambut Yoongi. "Pintunya sudah terbuka, ayo masuk" Seokjin berdiri.

Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Saat menonton, Seokjin duduk ditengah-tengah antara Yoongi dan Namjoon. Film baru saja dimulai saat Seokjin merasa Namjoon menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya dibawah kursi.

Panic, Seokjin melirik kearah Yoongi yang sedang menonton dengan serius, rasanya keringat sudah meluncur dipunggung Seokjin.

Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang sedang sibuk menonton dengan popcorn di pangkuannya, setelah merasa Yoongi tidak akan tau, Namjoon memiringkan badannya kearah Seokjin, membuat Seokjin makin panic dan takut-takut melirik pada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak suka dengan celanamu" Bisik Namjoon pelan.

Seokjin menunduk, melihat kearah pahanya yang terlihat karena robekan jeansnya.

"Aku tidak suka orang lain melihat tubuhmu" bisik Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin dengan gugup melepas genggaman tangan Namjoon dan menutupi pahanya yang terlihat dengan telapak tangannya.

Selama film tayang, Seokjin benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. Tidak ada bagian dari film yang dia ingat dengan baik. Itu karena Namjoon terlihat sedang merajuk padanya karena celana yang Seokjin pakai. Untuk bicara, Seokjin jelas tidak punya keberanian, dia takut Yoongi sadar dan mulai mencurigai mereka.

Film selesai dan Seokjin bernapas lega, dia ingin langsung pulang saja rasanya.

Yoongi berjalan disamping Seokjin dengan Namjoon dibelakang mereka. Sudah jam 10 malam dan Seokjin sudah meminta untuk pulang. Mereka berpisah di parkiran, dan keadaan canggung yang terjadi antara Seokjin dan Namjoon lagi-lagi tidak Yoongi sadari.

.

.

.

"Jimin…" Jimin berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan melihat kearah kapten tim basket kampus mereka yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Daniel sunbae?" Jimin tersenyum ramah.

"Hei, Kai" Daniel menepuk bahu Kai yang memang berada disamping Jimin. Keduanya baru saja selesai praktikum di studio tari. "Aku pinjam Jimin sebentar" Daniel menepuk bahu Kai untuk meminta izin.

"Ne" jawab Kai sekenanya dan memilih duduk di bangku yang berjejer di koridor sambil menunggu Jimin.

Jimin mengikuti Daniel untuk berjalan kearah taman kampus, tidak terlalu jauh dari Kai yang sedang duduk. Jimin tersenyum bingung saat Daniel menyerahkan kertas seperti tiket pada Jimin.

"Ini apa?" Jimin menatap bingung pada Daniel.

"Tiket pertandingan basket" jawab Daniel smabil tersenyum lebar. "Datang ya"

"Huh?"

"Tiketnya ada dua, kau bisa datang bersama temanmu" Daniel tersenyum penuh harap.

"Kapan pertandingannya?" Jimin membolak balik tiket ditangannya.

"Besok, di GOR kampus" Daniel menatap lurus pada Jimin.

Keduanya sedang sibuk bicara saat Yoongi dan Namjoon melintas. Rambut pink Jimin jelas sangat mudah untuk dikenali. Yoongi yang pertama kali sadar dan matanya membola saat melihat Jimin sedang bicara dengan akrab dengan… si kapten tim basket. _Holllyyy_ anjingnya Min Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau tidak cemburukan?" Namjoon menyiku tangan Yoongi bermaksud menggodanya saat melihat kearah tatapan Yoongi.

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi cuek. "Kenapa juga harus cemburu" Yoongi mengangkat bahunya.

"Daniel itu idaman manusia se kampus, lho, Hyung" Namjoon mengompori. "Bisa saja Jimin terpesona dan beralih pada Daniel…" sambungnya lagi.

Meskipun terlihat tenang, sebenarnya Yoongi sedang merasa was-was sekarang. Namjoon benar, si Kang Daniel itu, siapa yang tidak mau dengannya?

"Kalau sudah begitu berarti tidak jodoh. Lagian, kalau dibandingkan dengan Daniel, aku jelas kalah telak" Yoongi berucap santai.

"Ya! Min Yoongi! Bukan ini reaksi yang mau ku lihat!" Namjoon menyiku Yoongi lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau aku bagaimana?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Tentu saja kau harus kesana! Sapa Jimin!" Namjoon berucap geram.

"Haruskah?"

"Apa perlu aku yang kesana dan menarik Jimin?" Namjoon melotot kesal. "Tidak percaya diri itu boleh. Tapi mempertahankan milik kita, itu harus! Kau mau kalau Jimin benar-benar diambil Daniel?" geram Namjoon.

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi berjalan kearah Daniel dan Jimin yang terlihat masih sibuk bicara.

Daniel yang lebih dulu menyadari kedatangan Yoongi. Dia terkesiap dan buru-buru memperbaiki penampilannya. Melihat Daniel yang terlihat tak focus lagi padanya, Jimin membalikkan badan dan melihat Yoongi yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Seru sekali" Yoongi tersenyum dengan tatapan lekat kearah Daniel, tangannya melingkar posesif dibahu sempit Jimin seperti sedang memberi peringatan pada orang yang melihat kalau si kepala pink ini miliknya.

"Daniel sunbae memberikan aku tiket untuk menonton pertandingan basket besok, hyung" Jimin memamerkan tiket ditangannya.

"Baik sekali" Yoongi tersenyum hangat pada Jimin dan kembali menatap lurus pada Daniel yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku akan senang kalau kau juga bisa datang" Daniel tersenyum kecil.

Jimin menatap lurus pada Daniel dan merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan itu. Kenapa sejak tadi Daniel tidak berhenti menatap Yoongi. Jimin mulai kesal.

"Ku pikir kau hanya mengundang pacarku saja" Yoongi berucap tajam dan masih mematri senyum di wajahnya.

Daniel tersentak dan Jimin menangkap dengan baik wajah terkejut Daniel saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Kalian… pacaran?" Tanya Daniel kebingungan menatap Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Begitulah" jawab Yoongi santai. Kalau tidak pacaran , mana mungkin Yoongi berani merangkul Jimin didepan umum.

"Oh… aku sudah mendengar kabar soal itu, tapi tidak menyangka kalau kabarnya benar" Daniel tersenyum setenang yang dia bisa. "Ya sudah, aku permisi kalau begitu… eum, Yoongi, kalau tidak sibuk, besok datanglah ke GOR untuk menonton pertandingan"

"Tentu" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya hingga berbenturan dengan dada Yoongi, matanya sibuk menatapi punggung Daniel yang sudah mulai menjauh. Kepalanya sibuk dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang bermunculan dikepala Jimin.

Sejak kapan Daniel dan Yoongi saling kenal? Kenapa hanya Yoongi yang sepertinya diharapkan datang ke pertandingan? Bukannya awalanya Jimin yang diundang? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang berputar dikepala Jimin.

"Kejar saja kalau perlu" Yoongi melepas rangkulannya pada bahu Jimin dan berjalan menuju koridor lagi.

Jimin tersentak dan buru-buru menarik tangan Yoongi. Jimin yakin, Yoongi pasti salah paham.

"Hyung, kenapa di kampus?" Jimin mengalihkan keadaan.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi berhenti dan berdiri menghadap Jimin. "Oh, aku paham, Maaf karena mengganggu waktu berduaanmu dengan kapten basket itu" ucap Yoongi tenang.

Jimin membolakan matanya, tangannya menarik Yoongi lagi dan berjalan lebih dulu. Jimin berhenti didepan Namjoon yang sedang duduk bersama Kai, tangannya masih menarik Yoongi erat-erat.

"Hyung, aku perlu bicara dengan Yoongi hyung. Kai, kau bisa ke kelas duluan" Jimin menarik Yoongi lagi menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya terparkir. Sedikit memaksa, Jimin mendorong Yoongi agar masuk kedalam kursi kemudi mobilnya.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung. Selama Jimin menarik-nariknya di koridor, Yoongi sudah menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dia cemburu dan tanpa sadar bersikap menyebalkan pada Jimin.

"Hyung, Daniel sunbae hanya…"

"Aku tau. Maaf, aku kekanankan" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin dengan sayang.

Jimin terdiam.

"Hey, kenapa diam?" Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Jimin yang sudah menunduk didepannya.

"Kau membuatku takut hyung" guman Jimin pelan. Yoongi memang tidak pernah kasar ataupun berteriak padanya, tapi Yoongi yang berucap terlalu tenang dan dingin, itu lebih mengerikan dari apapun.

" _Mianhae_ …" Yoongi menarik Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat-erat. "Aku memang kekanakan" Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin berkali-kali.

Jimin memeluk leher Yoongi erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi.

"Aku tidak suka Yoongi hyung cemburu seperti itu…" guman Jimin pelan.

"Sudah paham bagaimana rasanya di cemburui padahal tidak melakukan hal buruk sama sekali?" Yoongi terkekeh saat Jimin mencubit punggungnya.

"Yoongi hyung menyebalkan!" Jimin memukul punggung Yoongi main-main.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"Jiminie tidak bilang kalau Jiminie mencintai Yoongi hyung" Jimin menguraikan pelukannya.

"Jadi sudah tidak cinta lagi, ya?"

Telak. Jimin terdiam dan kemudian menarik pipi Yoongi dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Sakit.." Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dari pipinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Rasakan itu." Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Hyung, nanti malam sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke studio. Ada urusan dengan Jungkook" mulai Jimin.

"Urusan apa? Mau pergi ke sanggar tari?" Yoongi tersenyum jahil.

"Huh? Bukan."

"Bagaimana kalau ku temani saja?" Yoongi menyeringai saat Jimin tersentak dalam pelukannya.

Buru-buru Jimin menegakkan tubuh dan mengurai pelukannya.

"Ja-jangan…" ucap Jimin gugup.

"Kenapa jangan? Hanya dengan Jungkook saja kan? Kenapa tidak boleh ikut?" Yoongi pura-pura protes. "Lagian pekerjaan di studio sudah beres, hanya tinggal menunggu hasil akhir dari Seunghoon saja"

"Ada Baekhyun juga… dia kan… dia kan kurang kenal dengan Yoongi hyung, iya, benar, begitu, nanti canggung" Jimin berucap berantakan.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai aku tidak boleh ikut?" Yoongi memajukan wajahnya hingga berjarak cukup dekat denga wajah Jimin, alisnya dinaikkan satu dengan tatapan super curiga yang bisa Yoongi tampilkan. Jimin memerah, Yoongi terlihat seperi ' _Bad boy'_ dari jarak sedekat ini.

"I-itu… kami… kami…" Jimin kebingungan mencari alasan, tangannya menahan dada Yoongi agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, bisa-bisa jantung Jimin melompat dari badannya.

"Kami?" Yoongi dengan sengaja menatap lurus pada Jimin dan membuat Jimin makin gugup.

"Kami… aku… Jungkook…"

"Iya?"

"Kami…." Jimin menatap gemetar pada Yoongi. Dia di intimidasi. Ini tindak kriminal. Jantung Jimin tidak kuat melihat tatap Yoongi. Yoongi harus di laporkan pada pihak berwajib karena membuat jantung Jimin berdetak liar.

"Kami kenapa, Park Jimin?" Bisik Yoongi tepat didepan bibir Jimin.

Jimin geram. Dengan tidak sabar dia meraup bibir Yoongi yang sejak tadi sudah menggodanya. Tangannya memeluk leher Yoongi dan jarinya meremas gemas pada rambut Yoongi. Sehari tidak mencium namja pucat ini rasanya sangat rindu.

Jimin melepas ciumannya dengan nafas yang naik turun, matanya perlahan terbuka dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata Yoongi yang berkilat jahil. Benar-benar seksi dan menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah di cium, aku akan berhenti bertanya" Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jimin. Jimin merona merah.

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan Namjoon, kau masih ada kelas kan?" Yoongi tersenyum lagi dan mengusap rambut Jimin.

" _Ne_ , hyung" Jimin menjawab pelan.

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya.

"Ne, besok sore" Jimin tersenyum malu. Saat Jimin ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, alisnya mengernyit saat Yoongi menarik lagi tangannya, membuat Jimin kembali menutup pintu mobilnya dan memiringkan tubuh kearah Yoongi.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Sudah? Begitu saja?"

"Huh?"

"Ciuman selamat tidur untuk nanti malam?"

Jimin merona merah. Si pucat ini jika nakalnya sedang kumat, Jimin bisa terkena serangan jantung karena sikapnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Niatnya mau di end sampe chap 20, tapi apa daya, konflik belum selese -_-

Moga ga bosen yes, kakak Yorobun…


	22. Chapter 22

"Jadi kau menemuiku karena ingin bertanya soal Daniel?" seungwoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau teman dekatnya kan?" Jimin menatap serius pada Seungwoon salah satu temannya di sekolah tari.

Setelah kelasnya selesai, Jimin langsung minta untuk bertemu Seungwoon. Temannya yang juga teman dekat Daniel dikampus.

"Kata orang-orang, begitu" jawab Seungwoon sekenanya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Seungwoon memajukan duduknya.

"Kau satu angkatan dengan Yoongi hyung kan?" mulai Jimin.

"Oh, Min Yoongi?" Tanya Seungwoon memastikan.

"Ne" Jimin berucap tak sabar.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku, Daniel dan Yoongi itu satu angkatan saat masuk kuliah disini. Ada apa?"

"Ceritakan padaku soal Daniel dan Yoongi hyung" Jimin menatap serius pada Seungwoon.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Kau mengajakku bergosip dengan meneraktirku _milkshake_ di kantin kalian?" Seungwoon tertawa.

"Anggap saja begitu" jawab Jimin cuek.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tau? Silahkan Tanya saja. Kalau aku tau, akan ku jawab, kalau tidak, ya… mau bagaimana?"

"Yoongi hyung dan Daniel sunbae saling kenal?" mulai Jimin.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya saling tau, tapi tidak saling kenal. Saat masa orientasi kampus, itu pertama kali mereka bertemu…" Seungwoon melirik Jimin dan tersenyum membuat rasa penasaran Jimin makin meninggi.

"Lalu?"

"Saat masa orientasi, Daniel sudah sangat terkenal. Banyak senior yang suka padanya, dari semua angkatan kami, dia yang paling menonjol kemudian di susul si jenius Namjoon." Seungwoon sengaja menggantung ceritanya dengan meminum minumannya dengan matanya melirik Jimin yang terlihat penasaran.

"Hubungannya dengan Yoongi hyung?" kejar Jimin karena Seungwoon seperti sengaja menahan-nahan ceritanya.

"Tunggu dulu… itu baru awal. Tidak sabaran sekali" Seungwoon tertawa menggoda.

"Oke, lalu?" Jimin memutar bola matanya. Jimin jelas sudah tau Daniel itu terkenal di kampus mereka, itu bukan fakta baru.

"Di hari pertama masa orientasi, semua jurusan dipecah dan digabung kembali, dibagi beberapa kelompok. Kebetulan, aku, Daniel, Yoongi dan Namjoon ada di grup yang sama" Seungwoon meletakkan gelas minumannya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi kantin yang keras.

"Oke, lalu?" Tanya Jimin tak sabaran.

"Disitu pertama kali Daniel melihat Yoongi. Hari kedua orientasi, Daniel sering tertangkap olehku sering memperhatikan Yoongi yang duduk dibaris paling depan di lapangan, waktu itu Yoongi masih sangat kurus dan kecil, jadi dia selalu dibariskan paling depan" Seungwoon tertawa mengingatnya. "Tapi tingginya sepertinya sudah bertambah, badannya juga terlihat lebih berisi, bahunya juga terlihat makin lebar" Seungwoon berkomentar tidak penting.

"Bisa langsung ke intinya saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Masih hari ke dua. Masih panjang" Seungwoon balas menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Nah, di hari ketiga orientasi, itu hari terakhir orietasi kampus dan akan berlanjut ke orientasi jurusan. Waktu itu Daniel tertangkap mataku lagi sedang menatap kearah Yoongi terus-terusan, saat istirahat makan siang, aku menekan Daniel agar mengakui sesuatu yang aku curigai" Seungwoon melirik lagi pada Jimin.

"Mengakui apa?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya.

"Singkatnya setelah aku menekannya, akhirnya dia mengaku kalau dia tertarik pada Yoongi"

Jimin membolakan matanya. Ini fakta baru yang terspektakuler yang baru di dengarnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku sudah memaksanya agar mengajak Yoongi bicara, tapi Yoongi itu seperti es. Dia sangat pendiam dan terlihat tidak peduli pada sekitar, dia hanya berada disamping Namjoon dan salah satu teman mereka, sepanjang hari. Dan Daniel tidak bernyali untuk mendekati Yoongi" Seungwoon tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Jimin yang seperti sedang dalam masa syoknya.

"Mau kulanjutkan?" Seungwoon menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Lanjutkan…" guman Jimin pelan.

"Setelah masa orientasi selesai, aku sering membantu Daniel untuk mencari tau soal Yoongi, mengikuti Yoongi pulang ke rumahnya, mencari tau nomor ponsel Yoongi, pergi nongkrong di kantin seni music hanya untuk melihat Yoongi dan bahkan aku mencari tau soal Yoongi dari Namjoon" Seungwoon tertawa kecil mengingat betapa bodohnya mereka dulu.

"Kenapa malah kau yang mencari tau?" Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Si bodoh itu tidak berani mendekat, jadi aku yang turun tangan."

"Tidak mungkin" Jimin menggeleng kepalanya. Setaunya Daniel itu punya jam terbang tinggi dalam masalah mendekati seseorang, sudah banyak juga terdengar kabar soal Daniel yang berkencan dari orang yang satu ke orang yang lain.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi Cuma Yoongi yang tidak berani di dekatinya. Jangankan di dekati, di ajak bicara saja dia tidak akan berani. Nah, dari Namjoon lah aku tau kalau Yoongi sudah punya pacar, siapa ya namanya…"

"Kihyun?" sambar Jimin.

"Benar. Kihyun. Saat itu Daniel patah hati dan berhenti mencari tau soal Yoongi sampai terdengar kabar kalau Yoongi putus beberapa bulan kemudian" Seungwoon menunggu reaksi Jimin yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Lalu?"

"Setelah mendengar kabar kalau Yoongi putus, kami kembali lagi sering nongkrong di kantin music dan kami bertemu Namjoon disana. Dari Namjoon juga Daniel tau kalau Yoongi memang sudah putus dengan pacarnya. Seminggu kemudian, Daniel mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Yoongi dengan mengirim Yoongi pesan ke nomor ponsel Yoongi, tebak apa yang terjadi…"

"Apa?" Jimin bertanya dengan dada berdebar.

"Daniel di abaikan" Seungwoon tertawa histeris dan bertepuk tangan.

"Diabaikan bagaimana?" Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Yoongi tidak menggubris pesannya sama sekali. Saat kami tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yoongi di kantin music, si bodoh itu malah berbelok untuk menghindari Yoongi." Seungwoon mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya, rasanya tak percaya mengingat Daniel yang begitu bodoh.

"Setelah itu?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Setelah itu Daniel hanya kembali memperhatikan Yoongi diam-diam. Yang lebih konyolnya lagi, Daniel pernah memfoto pas foto Yoongi di kartu mahasiswa dan menjadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Astaga, aku yang malu kalau mengingatnya" Seungwoon terkekeh.

"Dia melakukannya?" Jimin membolakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau pikir julukan gunug es untuk Min Yoongi itu asalnya dari mana?"

"Dari mana?" Jimin menatap lurus pada Seungwoon. Dia memang sering mendengar julukan gunung es berjalan yang digunakan beberapa senior untuk identitas panggilan Yoongi, tapi tidak tau asal panggilan itu dari mana.

"Dari anak-anak basket. Daniel ketahuan memasang wajah Yoongi sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya dan gossip disebar di kampus kalau Daniel suka pada Yoongi, tapi yang lebih ajaibnya, Yoongi benar-benar _clueless_ saat beberapa anak basket yang mengenal Yoongi menggoda Yoongi dengan memanggil 'Daniel' saat Yoongi lewat"

"Dia memang sangat tidak peka" komentar Jimin takjub.

"Dari situ awalnya, anak basket memberi julakan gunung es berjalan pada Yoongi. Namjoon yang sahabat Yoongi saja tau soal gossip itu, yang bersangkutan malah tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi" Seungwoon tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu Yoongi hyung secuek itu dengan sekitarnya" Jimin menatap bingung pada Seungwoon. "Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Daniel mencoba mengajak Yoongi untuk bertemu melalui Namjoon, tidak mengajak secara langsung, modusnya ingin berkumpul saja dengan teman-teman yang lain juga, awalnya sudah setuju, Daniel bahkan sudah sangat senang, tapi Yoongi batal datang ."

"Kenapa?" Jimin penasaran.

"Papa-nya baru turun berlayar kata Namjoon, jadi dia batal ikut dan memilih pergi bersama orangtuanya"

"Kenapa Namjoon hyung tidak membantu saja kalau memang Namjoon hyung sudah tau kalau Daniel sunbae menyukai Yoongi hyung?" Guman Jimin pelan.

"Si Daniel bodoh itu saja yang pengecut. Namjoon sudah menawarkan diri tapi Daniel menolak. Dia takut Yoongi tidak suka dengannya" Seungwoon mencebik.

"Sebentar, seingatku Yoongi hyung tidak seterkenal itu di kampus, aku saja baru kenal beberapa bulan ini, itupun dari Taehyung dan tidak sengaja. Dari semua mahasiswa angkatan kalian yang terkenal di kampus, kenapa Daniel memilih Yoongi hyung?"

"Tidak tau, Tanya saja padanya." Seungwoon mengangkat bahunya. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya satu dua orang yang mendekati Daniel saat Daniel sibuk melihat Yoongi, para senior dan teman seangkatan banyak sekali yang gencar mendekati Daniel, tapi ya itu… Daniel mengabaikan mereka dan memilih melihat Yoongi yang mengabaikannya. Miris"

"Kenapa tidak langsung mendekat saja?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Pertama, Daniel sudah hilang nyali karena Yoongi mengabaikan pesannya, yang kedua, dia takut kalau dia bukanlah tipe Yoongi, jadi dia hanya melihat dari jauh saja, begitu juga dia sudah senang" ucap Seungwoon tak peduli.

"Yoongi hyung memang tidak akan tau kalau tidak kita sendiri yang berbicara langsung padanya. Aku tau dia tidak peka dan sangat cuek dengan sekitarnya, tapi aku tidak tau dia se-eestrim ini" Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Daniel untuk bicara langsung pada Yoongi, tapi dia benar-benar tidak berani. Pernah sekali kami berpapasan dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang kebetulan ada di kantin music, aku dengan sengaja mengajak Namjoon bicara, setidaknya dengan begitu Daniel bisa basa-basi sedikit dengan Yoongi, atau paling tidak, Yoongi sadar ada manusia bernama Daniel yang ingin dekat dengannya, tapi dasarnya es dan tidak peka, si Yoongi itu malah menepuk bahu Namjoon dan memilih pergi memesan makanan lebih dulu." Seungwoon menatap kosong pada air yang menetes diluar gelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong posisi Daniel sunbae…"

"Aku paham maksudmu" potong Seungwoon. "Daniel Cuma jatuh cinta. Itu saja. Dia tidak peduli posisi atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, depan, belakang"

"Jadi, apa Daniel sunbae masih menyukai Yoongi hyung sampai sekarang?" Jimin bisa merakan dadanya berdebar keras.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak, bukannya dia sedang mendekatimu?"

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Bukannya dia sering menghubungi belakangan ini?" Seungwoon menaikkan alisnya. "Sebentar-sebentar, dari tadi kau bertanya soal Yoongi dan Daniel yang sudah berlalu lama itu, kau sedang cemburu?" Seungwoon menaikkan alisnya makin tinggi.

"Aku pacarnya" ucap Jimin.

"Huh? Pacar? Pacar siapa?"

"Min Yoongi"

" _WHAT?"_

.

.

.

"Sudah siap" Jimin berucap bahagia dengan piring berwarna putih di tangannya, ada asap yang mengepul dari atas piring dan wangi masakan dari sana.

Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi bertugas sebagai guru masak untuk Jimin dan Jungkook tersenyum dan mengambil garpu, bersiap untuk mencicipi hasil masakan muridnya.

"Tunggu, aku sedang menata makananku" Jungkook berucap heboh di dekat kompor.

"Oke, letakkan sini" Baekhyun duduk di kursi makan dan bersiap dengan garpu ditangannya.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook, cepat sedikit, aku sudah tidak sabar mengetahui rasa masakanku" Jimin berucap tak sabaran.

"Sabar sedikit! Ini sudah selesai" Jungkook mencebik kesal, meletakkan piringnya di depan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis sambil memegang garpu.

"Aku coba punya Jimin dulu" Baekhyun menarik piring Jimin mendekat, menusuk daging didalam piring dan… ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dari belakang, memasukkan makanan dari garpu Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya.

"Enak.." itu Chanyeol. Dia kembali melepas tangan Baekhyun dan mengunyah daging dimulutnya.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Jimin berucap geram.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Kenapa dimakan?" geram Jimin.

"Namanya makanan ya buat dimakan, iya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah. Modus.

"Tapi itu untuk Baekhyun hyung, kami ingin mendengar penilaiannya, hyung" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa tidak meminta pendapatku saja? Semalam juga begitu kan?" Chanyeol mendudukan diri disamping Baekhyun, duduk menyamping agar bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak berkompeten, hyung" Jungkook menatap malas pada Chanyeol.

"Benar. Lagian penilaian hyung sangat sederhana, tidak mendetail" Jimin menyetujui.

"Benar aku seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya gugup.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia hanya menatap pada mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lekat padanya.

"Ya Tuhan, dari semua tempat yang bagus untuk pendekatan, kenapa memilih dapur kotor, sih?" Jungkook melemparkan celemek ditangannya diatas bangku, berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Benar-benar…" Jimin menggeleng, dengan sengaja Jimin membanting meja dengan sendok goreng, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya berkedip.

Baekhyun buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan terlihat kebingungan harus apa setelah itu, sementara Chanyeol sedang menatap Jimin dengan tajam seperti sedang mengajak perang.

"Hyung, pergi sana" usir Jimin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin disini?" Chanyeol berkeras.

"Mengganggu!"

"Haruskah aku pergi?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun yang sudah menunduk malu.

"Kau mau ku lempar panci, hyung?" Jimin bersiap dengan panci ditangannya.

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan basket, Jungkook dan Jimin sedang bersiap mengantri untuk masuk GOR. Yoongi sedang ada pekerjaan di kantor jadi dia tidak bisa datang, jadilah Jungkook yang menemaninya. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebenarnya Jimin bersyukur karena Yoongi tidak bisa datang, karena ini bisa dijadikan Jimin untuk melakukan investigasi bersama Jungkook.

Sejak Jimin berbicara dengan Seungwoon kemarin, Jimin makin penasaran, siapa yang sebenarnya dilihat Daniel. Bukan, bukan maksud Jimin ingin bersaing dengan Yoongi, _hell no_! dia hanya ingin memastikan siapa yang sebenarnya perlu diwaspadai.

Jimin hanya takut, kalau tiba-tiba Daniel kembali mendekati Yoongi dan lebih berani, bisa-bisa Yoongi terlepas dari tangannya. Alasannya tentu saja karena Yoongi itu termasuk orang yang gampang di dekati, Jimin saja hanya dalam beberapa hari bisa jadi pacarnya. Jimin jelas jadi khawatir.

"Berisik sekali" Jungkook menatap lurus kebawah saat mereka sampai di kursi penonton, dilapangan basket itu sedang melompat-lompat para anggota _cheerleaders_ dengan teriakan-teriakan yang sulit ditangkap telinga karena dengungan suara penonton.

"Ini pertandingan antar kampus, ya?" Jimin berguman.

"Kau tidak tau siapa yang bertanding melawan siapa?" Jungkook mengernyit heran.

"Tidak, lagian aku tidak tertarik untuk tau siapa yang bertanding"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, yang mana namanya Daniel itu?" Jungkook memanjangkan lehernya kearah ujung lapangan dimana para pemain basket sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Belum terlihat, masih diruang ganti mungkin" Jimin ikut memanjangkan lehernya.

Suara penonton yang berseru heboh dengan tepuk tangan sebagai tanda akan dimulainya pertandingan, terlihat kedua tim pemain mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing, saat peluit di tiup, bola dilempar keatas, pertandingan di mulai.

"Yang mana orangnya?" Jungkook menyiku Jimin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Yang disana" Jimin menunjuk Daniel yang terlihat berlari menuju tengah lapangan.

"Yang mana?" Jungkook mengernyit, kebingungan mengikuti jari Jimin yang menunju arah lapangan.

"Yang pakai kaos putih didalam baju basketnya"

"Yang sedang lari kearah ring?" Jungkook memastikan.

"Iya. Kau kenal?" Jimin melirik.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah tau Yoongi hyung punya teman bernama Daniel. Aku kenal semua teman Yoongi hyung" jawab Jungkook yakin.

"Mungkin namanya pernah di singgung oleh Namjoon hyung atau Hoseok hyung?"

"Tidak, orang terakhir yang aku tau yang sedang mendekati Yoongi hyung itu salah satu teman Hoseok hyung, tapi aku lupa namanya. Tapi aku jamin bukan si Daniel ini."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya" Jungkook mengangguk. "Tapi tidak digubris Yoongi hyung, soalnya dia masih betah sendiri waktu itu" jelas Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si Daniel itu lumayan juga" komentar Jungkook.

"Akan ku adukan kau pada Taehyung" ancam Jimin.

"Ya! aku hanya bilang dia lumayan kan?" Jungkook melotot kesal pada Jimin.

"Kagum itu bisa menjadi awal dari perselingkuhan" Jimin berargumen.

"Aku hanya bilang dia lumayan, aku memujinya bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi pacarnya. Dasar konyol" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau misalnya dia mendekati Yoongi hyung, menurutmu Yoongi hyung akan menerimanya?" Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan serius.

"Yoongi hyung bukan pria tukang selingkuh, jangan khawatir" Jungkook menghibur Jimin. "Lagian, dia bukannya Top?" Jungkook menatap kearah Daniel yang masih berlarian di lapangan.

"Kalau sudah jatuh cinta, posisi tidak penting kan?"

"Iya sih" Jungkook membenarkan.

Jimin berubah sedih karena ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook buru-buru tersadar dan menatap dengan rasa bersalah pada Jimin.

"Te-tentu saja penting! Itu sangat penting! Itu komponen utama dalam hubungan! " Jungkook mengoreksi ucapannya buru-buru.

"Sudahlah. Kau makin menyebalkan saja" Jimin memukul lengan Jungkook main-main.

"Bukannya kau bilang si Daniel itu sering menghubungi, ya?" Jungkook teringat akan ucapan Jimin.

"Itu yang membuatku bingung! Kalau dia memang bertujuan untuk mendekatiku, aku bisa jaga jarak, lagian si Daniel itu bukan tipeku. Aku tidak suka namja populer. Aku lebih suka yang seperti Yoongi hyung. Tampan, bertanggung jawab, penyabar, sayang padaku, tidak suka genit, dan…"

"Hentikan pujianmu itu, kupingku sakit mendengarnya" Jungkook memotong ucapan Jimin.

"Memang Yoongi hyung seperti itu!" Jimin berkeras.

"Ya.. ya.. ya. jadi tolong hentikan itu, aku sudah tau" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

Pertandingan selesai dengan kampus Jimin keluar sebagai pemenang pertandingan. Beberapa penonton berhamburan kelapangan memberi selamat, Jimin dan Jungkook masih tetap berada di kursinya yang sekarang mulai sepi karena penonton mulai keluar GOR.

"Dia melihat kesini" Jungkook menyiku Jimin yang sedang sibuk menatap berkeliling.

Jimin melihat kearah lapangan dan benar, Daniel sedang menatap kearah mereka dan berjalan kearah mereka. Matanya terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang karena pandangan Daniel tak focus pada mereka, Jimin dan Jungkook mengernyit heran.

"Selamat sudah menang" Jimin menyalam tangan Daniel dengan senang.

"Terimakasih sudah datang" Daniel membalas uluran tangan Jimin. "Siapa?" Tanya Daniel saat melihat Jungkook hanya berdiri sambil menatap padanya.

"Temanku, Jungkook"

"Jungkook?" Daniel menaikkan alisnya. Dia terlihat ingin bicara tapi seolah memilih menahannya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Jungkook" Jungkook mengenalkan diri.

"Daniel" Daniel mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hanya berdua?" Daniel menatap bergantian antara Jungkook dan Jimin. "Yang lain dimana?"

Jimin menatap bingung pada Daniel. Dugaannya benar, Daniel sedang mencari Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung maksudnya?" Jimin memberanikan diri bertanya lantang.

"Dia tidak datang?" Daniel balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Sibuk di studio" balas Jimin.

"Oh" Daniel hanya ber-oh ria, tapi Jimin bisa menangkap raut kecewa dari wajahnya.

"Daniel!" seseorang mengalihkan keterdiaman ketiganya, Daniel berbalik dan melihat salah satu teman tim nya sedang melambai padanya.

"Aku permisi dulu" pamit Daniel dan berlari menuruni tangga bangku penonton.

"Positif" komentar Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Matanya terlihat sekali kalau dia kecewa Yoongi hyung tidak datang" Jungkook bersidekap tangan di depan dada.

"Apa ku bilang! Aku yakin dia masih menyukai Yoongi hyung, aku bahkan melihat dia mengirim pesan pribadi di instagram Yoongi hyung" Jimin berucap tidak suka. Dia benci ada orang lain yang berusaha mendekati Yoongi-nya.

"Kita harus Tanya Namjoon hyung!" Jungkook menatap serius pada Jimin.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyuuung…" Jimin merentangkan tangannya begitu pintu studio terbuka.

Yoongi yang mengerti, hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk Jimin erat dan mengecup kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan Yoongi hyung" Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi.

"Nado. Bagaimana pertandingannya?" Yoongi mengurai pelukannya dan menarik Jimin masuk kedalam studio.

"Kampus kita menang" cerita Jimin.

"Jadi pergi dengan Jungkook?"

Jimin mengangguk kencang dan mendudukan diri diatas paha Yoongi yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan hyung hari ini?" Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi dan salah satu tangannya memegang bahu Yoongi.

"Sudah beres, tinggal proses rekaman saja dengan solois itu" Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa, membuat Jimin tertarik dan menempel padanya.

"Berarti setelah ini Yoongi hyung akan punya waktu kosong, kan?"

"Iya. Lagunya masih dipelajari oleh solois itu selama seminggu ini, jadi seminggu ini tidak banyak pekerjaan" jelas Yoongi, tangannya memegang pinggul Jimin, mencegah anak itu jatuh dari pahanya.

"Hyung, cincin kita?"

"Sudah di ambil Appa. Sudah ada di rumah sekarang. Aku tidak sempat pergi karena tadi ada rapat internal dengan sajangnim" jelas Yoongi.

"Oh…" Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Jiminie, sebentar" Yoongi ingin berdiri dan meminta Jimin untuk turun dari pahanya, tapi Jimin malah memeluk Yoongi erat-erat. Yoongi tertawa dan mengelus pinggang Jimin.

"Sebentar saja, hanya mengambil selebaran" Yoongi meminta izin tapi Jimin menggeleng dipangkuannya.

"Tidak mau" cicit Jimin pelan.

"Aku ingin menunjukan contoh apartemen kita nanti" jelas Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, gendong saja, Jiminie kan tidak terlalu berat" Guman Jimin dileher Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Jimin sedang manja dan Yoongi hanya bisa memakluminya.

"Pegangan, nanti jatuh" Yoongi memperingatkan dan Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Yoongi, kakinya melingkar posesif di pinggang Yoongi.

Dengan sedikit berjalan, akhirnya Yoongi sampi dimeja depan komputernya dimana selebaran contoh apartemen berada disana.

"Pegang" Yoongi memberikan kertas selebaran itu pada Jimin, lagi-lagi Jimin menggeleng dan hanya memeluk Yoongi erat-erat.

"Dasar manja" Yoongi tertawa pelan kembali berjalan kearah sofa, mendudukan diri dengan nyaman.

"Mau lihat apartemennya tidak? Ini lebih kecil dari apartemen yang kemarin" Yoongi kembali mengelus pinggang Jimin.

"Tidak semewah yang pertama, kan?" Jimin mengurai pelukannya dan menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

"Dilihat dulu, baru komentar" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

Jimin melirik kertas ditangan Yoongi, melihat sekilas dan memicing kesal pada Yoongi. Apanya yang kecil, apartemen ini sama mewahnya dengan yang pertama, hanya harganya saja yang berbeda beberapa ribu won.

"Hyung, memangnya kita tidak bisa tinggal di apartemen sederhana saja?" Jimin menatap kesal pada Yoongi. "Lagian, kita tidak mungkin tinggal selamanya di apartemen, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumah kecil yang ada tamannya saja, hyung. Aku tidak suka apartemen. Aku tidak bisa punya taman kalau tinggalnya disana" rengek Jimin.

"Seperti rumahku?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

Jimin mengangguk cepat. "Iya, rumah minimalis dengan taman kecil. Itu yang terbaik"

"Yakin tidak mau tinggal di apartemen ini?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi di apartemen ini punya fasilitas taman dan taman bermain anak yang luas, lho" bujuk Yoongi.

Jimin terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Kita hanya punya waktu enam bulan lebih sampai kita menikah, mulai sekarang kita sudah memikirkan tempat tinggal" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendekati hyung, mengaku kalau dia sudah menyukai hyung dari lama?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Ya biar saja" jawab Yoongi acuh.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Memangnya harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tertarik. Malas juga harus memulai hubungan baru, lagian calonku sudah yang terbaik"

"Hyung berani janji tidak akan melirik orang lain?" Jimin menatap serius pada Yoongi. Jujur saja dia merasa agak khawatir sekarang.

"Janji"

Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas. "Gomawo Yoongi hyung." Jimin memeluk erat leher Yoongi, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk Yoongi.

"Tangannya!" Jimin menatap memicing pada Yoongi saat tangan Yoongi menyusup nakal dibalik bajunya.

"Huh?"

"Tangan, Yoongi hyung…" geram Jimin dan menarik pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi mengakat kedua tangannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Ayo pergi kencan…" usul Yoongi.

"Tidak mau, aku mau disini saja" Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi erat-erat, mencari rasa aman yang Yoongi berikan Cuma-Cuma padanya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" Yoongi mengalah.

"Hyung, saat masuk kuliah pertama kali, apa ada yang mendekati Yoongi hyung? Atau ada gossip yang beredar menjodoh-jodohkan hyung dengan orang lain?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak semenarik itu sampai ada orang yang mau repot-repot bergosip tentangku, Jiminie, apalagi menjodoh-jodohkan" Yoongi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

Seperti dugaan Jimin. Yoongi pasti tidak tau dan tidak mau tau dengan sekitarnya. Gossip tentang dirinya sendiri saja dia tidak tau.

"Selentingan kabar soal Yoongi hyung?" pancing Jimin.

"Satu-satunya kabar tentangku yang pernah terdengar adalah soal aku yang diterima bekerja di agensi ini, Jiminie. Aku tidak seperti mu yang banyak dikenal orang di kampus"

"Yoongi hyung, cukup perhatikan aku saja ya" pinta Jimin. Tangannya bergerak ke sisi wajah Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi lembut. Dia ingin egois, dia ingin mengambil keuntungan dari sikap Yoongi yang acuh pada sekitar. Jimin tau dia seharusnya tidak boleh berlaku seperti itu, tapi itu cara satu-satunya yang dia bisa.

"Aku memang hanya memperhatikanmu saja"

Jimin tersenyum lega. Yoongi adalah orang yang bisa dipegang omongannya. Dia selalu bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakannya dan Jimin merasa perasaan khawatirnya sedikit menghilang.

"Kau juga jangan memperhatikan yang lain! Apalagi si Daniel itu. Aku cemburu" Yoongi menatap serius pada Jimin.

"Kapan aku memperhatikannya?" Jimin menyela.

"Kau sering bertukar pesan dengannya, kan?"

"Dia hanya bertanya soal temannya, terkadang dia menghubungiku hanya untuk bertanya soal Seungwoon, teman dekatnya yang satu sekolah tari denganku, Yoongi hyung" Jimin menjelaskan.

"Bisa saja itu modusnya, kan?"

"Cemburu, eoh?" Jimin terkekeh kecil.

"Iya. Dari tadi juga sudah bilang begitu, kan?"

"Manissnnyyaaa…" Jimin mencium seluruh wajah Yoongi dan tertawa kecil kemudian. "Saranghae, Yoongi hyung" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

Yoongi menaikkan tangannya, menarik tengkuk Jimin, mempertemukan bibir mereka dan mencium Jimin dengan lembut sampai…

" _Ommmooooo_ ….Aku rasa aku mengganggu…" Seunghoon terkekeh pelan didepan pintu. Jelas sekali tidak ada penyesalan dari dirinya karena sudah mengganggu.

Jimin buru-buru melepas ciumannya dan bergerak turun dari pangkuan Yoongi, sementara Yoongi sedang menatap malas pada Seunghoon.

"Aigoo, calon pengantin baru, tahan sedikit lagi…" goda Seunghoon. "untung aku yang datang, bagaimana kalau sajangnim?"

"Ada apa?" Yoongi berdiri, merangkul Jimin yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ini. Tugas baru dari Jinwoo hyung. Dia ingin kau mencari lokasi syuting di Jeju, untuk persiapan _comeback_ idol selanjutnya" Seunghoon memberikan kertas ditangannya pada Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar pada Jimin yang menunduk dan sesekali melirik Seunghoon malu-malu.

"Kenapa aku?" Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka. Baru saja dia bisa merasakan sedikit kelonggaran, kini sudah diberikan tugas baru.

"Jinwoo hyung mempercayakanmu. Karena aku adalah teman yang baik, aku bilang pada Jinwoo hyung kalau sabtu ini kalian akan bertunangan, jadi kau akan mulai bertugas mencari lokasi syuting, hari senin" Seunghoon menjelaskan.

"Aku sendirian?" Yoongi mengernyit lagi.

"Tidak, ada Joohyun hyung juga, tapi kalian beda lokasi tempat tinggalnya"

"Kenapa dengan tua bangka itu lagi…" Yoongi menghela napas.

"Nanti saja mengeluhnya setelah aku pergi. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja dan Jimin…" Seunghoon tersenyum lebar pada Jimin "Hatti-hati, Yoongi suka menggigit kalau sedang berduaan" Seunghoon berlari menutup pintu saat Yoongi sudah bersiap melemparkan sepatunya pada Seunghoon.

"Jiminie, kenapa?" Yoongi melirik bingung pada Jimin yang terlihat kesal padanya.

"Jadi selain aku, Yoongi hyung juga mengigit orang lain?"

Yoongi membolakan matanya tak percaya karena Jimin bisa termakan omongan tidak masuk akal Seunghoon. Berdoa saja agar Jimin tidak merajuk panjang kali ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Namjinnya mana thor? Ada di next chap…


	23. Chapter 23

"Mana Yoongi hyung?" Namjoon mengernyit bingung menatap Jimin dan Jungkook yang duduk berhadapan didalam café. Hari ini Jimin meminta Namjoon untuk bertemu dengannya di café dekat sekolah Jungkook, tapi tidak mengatakan kalau Yoongi tidak ikut.

"Bekerja hyung, duduk dulu" Jimin mempersilahkan.

Namjoon mendudukan diri disamping Jungkook yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Namjoon menatap bergantian antara Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Kau saja yang bilang" Jimin melirik Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku?" Jungkook mengernyit.

"Ya, kalian berdua, ada apa ini?" Namjoon kembali menatap bergantian antara Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Hyung, jangan katakan ini pada Yoongi hyung, janji dulu" Jimin memaksa.

"Soal?"

"Yang akan kami tanyakan pada hyung setelah ini, ya?" Jungkook bersuara.

"Kalian mau bertanya apa memangnya?"

"Hyung, ceritakan pada kami soal Daniel dan Yoongi hyung" guman Jimin pelan.

Namjoon tertawa.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa ku ceritakan soal Daniel dan Yoongi hyung" mulai Namjoon.

"Tapi hyung pasti sudah tau kalau Daniel pernah suka dengan Yoongi hyung, kan?" Jimin menatap lurus pada Namjoon.

"Satu angkatan kami di kampus sudah tau, yang tidak tau hanya Yoongi hyung saja" Namjoon tertawa.

"Kenapa bisa tidak tau?" Jimin mengernyit heran, bagaiamana bisa Yoongi tidak tahu sementara satu angkatan mereka sudah tau?.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak percaya" Namjoon melirik Jungkook yang sedang menatap lurus padanya. "Jangan direkam." Namjoon mengambil ponsel digenggaman Jungkook, memaksa Jungkook untuk membuka kunci ponselnya dan menutup aplikasi perekam di ponsel Jungkook.

"Kan sebagai barang bukti..." Jungkook mencebik.

"Kalau masih direkam, aku tidak akan cerita" ancam Namjoon.

" _Mian_..." cicit Jungkook dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Namjoon sambil mengambil gelas minuman didepannya yang sudah dipesankan Jimin dan Jungkook padanya.

"Ne, hyung" cicit keduanya.

"Yoongi hyung sudah pernah ku beritahu kalau ada yang tertarik padanya diangkatan kami, orang paling terkenal seangkatan." Mulai Namjoon. "Tapi memang dasarnya tidak peduli, Yoongi hyung bahkan tidak penasaran untuk bertanya siapa orangnya, karena kesal ku sebut saja nama Daniel dan tebak, responnya?" pancing Namjoon.

"Syok?" guman Jungkook.

"Tidak percaya?" guman Jimin.

"Salah. Yoongi hyung hanya bilang 'oh'." Namjoon meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja.

"Hanya 'oh'?" Jungkook bertanya tak percaya. Jika itu Jungkook, mungkin Jungkook akan mencari tahu habis-habisan dan memberi sinyal pada Daniel kalau dia juga tertarik padanya, yang seperti Daniel ini jelas sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Mungkin karena tidak percaya, karena Daniel juga tidak pernah menunjukan terang-terangan kalau dia tertarik pada Yoongi hyung, jujur saja, anak itu agak pengecut, tidak seperti Jiminie" goda Namjoon.

Jimin menunduk malu.

"Kalian pasti sudah tau kalau Yoongi hyung tidak gampang percaya pada omongan orang, itu yang membuatnya sangat-sangat ' _chill_ ', hidup tanpa mendengarkan omongan orang tentang kita itu perlu" sambung Namjoon.

"Lalu, bagaimana setelahnya?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Ya tidak terjadi apa-apa, Daniel-nya saja yang pengecut, mungkin kalau dia berani mendekati Yoongi hyung, bisa saja mereka sudah pacaran sekarang. Walaupun terlihat dingin diluar, sebenarnya Yoongi hyung itu pribadi yang hangat" jelas Namjoon.

Jungkook dan Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, apa Yoongi hyung pernah bercerita soal Daniel?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa yang mau diceritakan Yoongi hyung soal Daniel? Begitu berpapasan dengan Yoongi hyung saja dia kabur karena malu" Namjoon memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin soal Daniel yang terlihat aneh setia bertemu Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook mencoba memancing ingatan Namjoon.

"Tidak ada, Yoongi hyung itu tidak peka pada keadaan. Aku rasa kalian sudah paham."

"Benar juga..." Jimin dan jungkook berucap setuju.

"Oh, tapi dulu Yoongi hyung pernah bilang ada orang bernama Daniel yang mengirimnya pesan, hanya pesan sapaan biasa dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Daniel..." ucap Namjoon.

"Lalu?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Pesannya tidak dibalas karena Yoongi hyung tidak kenal Daniel mana yang menghubungi dia, Yoongi hyung kan tidak suka membalas pesan iseng seperti itu" Jawab Namjoon. "Yoongi hyung itu orang yang pasif, jika yang menyukainya juga bersifat sama dengannya, tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi, bersyukurnya dia bertemu Jiminie yang bicara apa adanya" Namjoon tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat sangsi jika Yoongi hyung tidak akan menyadari kalau kau mengirim sinyal-sinyal suka padanya, tadinya aku berniat membantu, tapi sepertinya Jiminie sangat ahli menarik perhatian Yoongi hyung" Namjoon menggoda Jimin yang sudah memerah.

"Aku hanya bersikap apa adanya, lagian tidak susah memahami Yoongi hyung. Jika dia tidak peka, kita saja yang mengatakan keinginan kita, jangan mengharapkan kalau Yoongi hyung mau menebak-nebak, sampai tahun baru juga tidak akan peka." Jimin menarik gelas diatas meja, memainkan uap air di luar gelasnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu mencari tahu soal masa lalu Yoongi hyung. Dia sudah serius denganmu, kan?" Namjoon melirik Jimin. "Percaya saja, Yoongi hyung bukan tukang selingkuh, _move on_ dari Kihyun saja sampai setahun lebih" sambung Namjoon.

"Hyung, kenapa Kihyun hyung dan Yoongi hyung putus?" Jimin bertanya penasaran, mengabaikan nasehat Namjoon yang baru saja terucap.

Namjoon menghela napas, sia-sia rasanya menasehati Jimin. "Sudah tidak cocok. Jadwal kuliah yang bentrok membuat mereka sulit bertemu dan membuat mereka sering bertengkar, belum lagi soal gossip yang di dengar Kihyun yang entah dari mana soal Yoongi hyung yang katanya sedang dekat dengan Daniel saat itu, jadi Yoongi hyung diputuskan"

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Kihyun hyung meminta putus karena Daniel" potong Jungkook.

"Kau kan hanya tahu sedikit, yang setiap hari bersama Yoongi hyung kan aku." Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yoongi hyung bilang mereka putus karena memang sudah tidak cocok dan mereka sering bertengkar sebelum akhirnya putus" Sambung Jungkook.

"Nah, itu alasan yang sebenarnya, alasan tambahan karena Kihyun cemburu pada Daniel. Itu awal masalahnya kenapa mereka makin sering bertengkar sebelum putus, Kihyun tidak pernah jujur soal perasaan yang mengganjal ditambah Yoongi hyung yang tidak peka, bukannya sudah jelas menjadi _perfect combo_ untuk berpisah?" Namjoon menatap Jungkook lekat.

"Kenapa aku bisa melewatkan fakta yang satu itu ya…" guman Jungkook.

"Jangan terlalu banyak mencari tahu, Jungkook." Nasehat Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung, dimana Papa anak-anak?" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan Chanyeol yang memang pintunya setengah terbuka.

"Chim?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Masuk"

"Aku kesini mencari Yoongi hyung, bukannya mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol Hyung" Jimin berkeras tetap berdiri di dekat pintu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Ada di ruang latihan, ada evaluasi bulanan para _trainee_ , tunggu saja disini, paling sebentar lagi selesai"

"Kenapa Yoongi hyung harus ikut-ikutan?" Jimin mengernyit tidak suka dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Sebagai produser dia juga harus bertemu _trainee_ untuk melihat calon artis baru agensi kami, itu biasa" Jawab Chanyeol. "Kenapa mencari Yoongi?"

Jimin mendudukan diri didepan Chanyeol dan menangkup pipinya, dia bosan. Dirumah tidak ada orang, Jungkook sudah pulang karena Taehyung akan datang kerumahnya, sementara Namjoon sudah pergi lebih dulu setelah di telepon seseorang bernama 'Jinseok' saat di café tadi.

"Tidak ada, hanya bosan saja di rumah" jawab Jimin.

"Bisa-bisa Yoongi bosan melihatmu jika setiap hari muncul" Chanyeol berkomentar. Rasanya sangat heran melihat Jimin seperti kecanduan Yoongi, sehari saja tidak melihat Yoongi, Chanyeol yang dijadikan sasaran amukan karena Yoongi tidak bisa ditemui selama bekerja.

"Mana mungkin Yoongi hyung bosan, aku manis begini" balas Jimin cuek.

"Aku mau muntah" Chanyeol menatap kesal pada Jimin.

"Hyung, pesankan aku makanan" pinta Jimin, mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Pesan saja sendiri, nanti ku bayar"

"Pinjami aku ponselmu hyung" Jimin memajukan telapak tangannya.

"Sudah membayar makanan mu, sekarang kau juga pakai ponsel ku untuk memesan makanan?"

"Pelit sekali, padahal aku ada info soal Baekhyun" cibir Jimin.

"Pakai" Chanyeol menggeser ponselnya kedepan Jimin dengan cepat.

"Kalau tidak ikhlas, tidak usah saja"

"Mau makan tidak?" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Jimin.

"Hehehe mau…" Jimin mengambil ponsel Chanyeol.

Setelah memesan makanan, Jimin meletakkan lagi ponsel Chanyeol diatas meja, menatap Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk menatap layar komputernya.

"Hyung, kau masih suka genit dengan orang lain, tidak?" mulai Jimin, dia kembali memangku pipinya dengan kedua tangan sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bekerja.

"Lumayan" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Masih suka ikut kencan buta dengan Joohyung hyung?"

"Kadang-kadang kalau tidak sibuk. Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol menggeser duduknya hingga menghadap tepat didepan Jimin.

"Batal saja" guman Jimin.

"Apanya yang batal?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mendekatkan Chanyeol hyung dengan Baekhyun, tapi kebiasaan buruk hyung sama sekali tidak berubah, aku tidak mau temanku sakit hati"

"Ya! namanya manusia pasti mencari yang terbaik, aku kencan buta juga bukan dengan sembarang orang. Lagian, kalau dengan Baekhyun, tidak ada jaminan juga dia siap menikah muda kan? Dia kan tidak sama denganmu. Aku sedang berpikir untuk mencari orang yang umurnya hanya berbeda dua tahun dariku, bukannya lima tahun dan yang lebih penting, siap di ajak menikah tahun ini" komentar Chanyeol.

"Benar juga, hyung sedang mencari calon pendamping ya, bukan calon pacar. Mungkin hyung terkena karma karena terlalu sering bergonta-ganti teman kencan" ucap Jimin serius.

"Mulutmu, Park Jimin" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Jimin yang terlihat tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya yang hyung cari seperti apa?

"Yang mungil, bisa masak, berwajah manis, ceria, lucu, wajahnya seperti anak anjing…"

"Sebentar, kenapa ciri-cirinya seperti Baekhyun?" potong Jimin.

"Oh ya? mungkin Baekhyun itu jodohku"

"Ya, bicara dengan telapak tanganku, hyung" Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mendekat kalau kelakuan hyung masih seperti ini."

"Bisa saja kalau aku dekat dengan Baekhyun, aku bisa berubah kan?"

"Mustahil sepertinya, tapi, akan ku pikirkan lagi, kalau hyung benar berubah, aku bisa mendekatkan hyung dengan Baekhyun"

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda" Chanyeol menarik tangan Jimin di pipinya dan menjabat erat-erat tangan Jimin.

"Aku tidak bilang setuju kan?" Protes Jimin.

"Kau tidak akan tega, aku jamin. Nanti malam juga pasti kau akan bicara dengan Baekhyun. Aku sudah jadi kakak mu selama dua puluh tahun, aku paham benar dengan sifatmu" ucap Chanyeol bangga.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, disini Jimin sedang merindukanmu, ganti…" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya kedalam studio Yoongi, menatap Yoongi yang sedang berbalik menghadapnya kearah pintu.

"Disini Yoongi hyung juga sedang merindukan Jiminie, ganti…" Yoongi terkekeh, memutar kursinya dan merentangkan tangannya, isyarat agar Jimin mendekat dan memeluknya.

Jimin berjalan mengendap-endap menuju Yoongi, meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang dibawanyaa diatas piano, kemudian menjatuhkan badannya kearah Yoongi yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Yoongi hyung, aku sudah menunggu Yoongi hyung satu jam di ruangan Chanyeol hyung" adu Jimin, wajahnya disembunyikan dibahu Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit pekerjaan, kenapa tidak bilang lebih dulu kalau mau datang? Jadi tidak perlu menunggu kan?" Yoongi mengusap punggung Jimin pelan.

"Aku pikir Yoongi hyung hanya ada distudio saja seharian" Jimin mengecup rahang Yoongi kemudian berdiri tegak. "Yoongi hyung sudah makan?"

"Tadi siang, sudah"

"Aku bawa buah, hyung" Jimin menarik kantongan berisi buah, meletakkannya diatas paha Yoongi.

" _Gomawo_ " Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Hyung, besok Appa dan Eomma akan sampai, dan hyung, aku boleh menambah satu undangan lagi?" pinta Jimin yang masih berdiri didepan Yoongi.

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Baekhyun, temanku yang satu jurusan dengan hyung, boleh ya?" pinta Jimin.

"Yakin ingin di undang? Nanti kalau dia menyebarkan di kampus, bagaimana? Fans mu bisa patah hati semua" Yoongi terkekeh, tangannya sibuk mengambil buah potong yang diletakkan dalam wadah.

"Fans apanya" Jimin mendudukan diri dilantai, tangannya memeluk kaki Yoongi dan menyandarkan dagunya dilutut Yoongi. "Memangnya hyung tidak ingin ada orang kampus yang tau kita bertunangan?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi kehebohan di kampus" jawab Yoongi. "Bisa-bisa selesai bertunangan aku masuk rumah sakit karena fans mu yang mengamuk" Yoongi terkekeh lagi.

"Bukan karena hyung malu bertunangan dengan ku kan?" ucap Jimin sedih.

"Hey, kenapa bilang begitu?" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin, membuat Jimin berdiri dan terduduk dipahanya.

"Yoongi hyung tidak ingin orang tau kita bertunangan" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Astaga, salah lagi. Ya sudah, kita undang seluruh kampus saja, tidak kenal juga tidak apa-apa, di undang saja"

Jimin tertawa pelan dan memukul bahu Yoongi. "Kalau begitu, setelah kita bertunangan, hyung harus pamer di social media milik hyung kita sudah bertunangan"

"Tidak masalah" ucap Yoongi sok keren.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin menatap Yoongi lekat.

"Ne?"

"Hyung, kalau Daniel sunbae menyukaimu, bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yoongi.

"Kenapa membahas Daniel lagi?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Dia suka padamu hyung, sudah sejak lama" Jimin menunduk.

"Ya sudah, itu urusannya"

"Yooongii hyyuuunggg" Jimin berucap geram dan menarik pipi Yoongi. "Ini serius!" Jimin melepaskan cubitannya dan menatap Yoongi lekat.

"Memangnya kalau dia suka, aku harus apa?"

"Bagaimana pendapat hyung saat tau dia suka pada Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Dia punya selera yang bagus" jawab Yoongi.

"Menyebalkan!" Jimin memukul dada Yoongi. "Sudah, ah, mau tidur saja" Jimin berdiri, berjalan ke sofa dan menidukan diri disana.

Jimin memunggungi Yoongi yang masih tersenyum geli sambil memakan buah ditangannya. Pelan Yoongi membuka lemari kecil yang ada disudut ruangan tempat dia menyimpan pakaian miliknya, mengeluarkan selimut, dan berjalan kearah Jimin hanya untuk menyelimuti Jimin.

"Selamat tidur" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin dan mengecup pipi Jimin pelan.

"Yoongi hyung…" cicit Jimin pelan.

"Ne?"

"Temani.." ucap Jimin malu-malu, badannya masih saja memunggungi Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum, menidurkan diri disamping Jimin, memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

.

.

.

Acara pertunangannya sudah selesai. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap ringan di taman rumah Jimin yang disulap menjadi tempat acara. Yoongi sedang duduk berbincang dengan tuan Park, Chanyeol, Papa-nya, Namjoon dan Hoseok di dekat pintu masuk menuju taman rumah. Sementara Jimin sedang mengobrol seru dengan Jungkook, Baekhyun, dan Taehyung yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka duduk, sedang menemani Yoonji bermain didekat pohon.

Seokjin berdiri menatap kedekat pintu dimana Namjoon sedang terlihat bicara dengan serius bersama orang-orang didekatnya, Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Rasanya Namjoon sudah seperti orang dewasa saja.

"Seokjin, kapan kau akan menyusul Yoongi? Bukannya sudah saatnya mencari yang baru?" Ibu Jungkook, nyonya Jeon, mantan adik ipar Seokjin bertanya seolah menggoda Seokjin.

"Haruskah aku menikah lagi?" Tanya Seokjin ikut membalas godaan mantan adik iparnya. Keduanya memang akrab, bahkan setelah Seokjin dan Hyosang bercerai, tidak ada yang berubah dari kedekatan keduanya.

"Tentu saja. Mau sampai kapan kau sendirian?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil, matanya berganti menatap Yoonji yang berlari mengelilingi pohon karena dikejar Taehyung. "Sampai ada yang bisa mengambil hati kedua anak ku tentu saja" jawab Seokjin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang itu mengambil hati anakmu jika kau masih menutup hati?"

"Pasti ada saatnya" Seokjin melirik kearah Namjoon yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya, tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk sopan pada Seokjin.

"Tapi kapan?"

"Sabarrr…" Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Jimin terlihat masih sangat kecil…" guman Hyorin- Ibu Jungkook.

"Kau benar, aku sempat ragu soal pertunangan ini, tapi banyak hal yang membuatku yakin dan setuju. Jimin, meskipun terlihat agak manja, dia bisa memahami Yoongi lebih baik daripada aku"

"Aku sering mendengar cerita Jimin soal Yoongi kalau dia sedang bermain kerumah" cerita Hyorin. "Dia banyak bertanya padaku soal pernikahan, apa yang harus dilakukan kalau sudah menikah, bagaimana menghadapi masalah saat sudah menikah, dia bahkan memintaku mengajarinya masak beberapa kali" Hyorin tertawa mengingatnya.

"Sampai seperti itu?" Seokjin tertawa.

"Ne, dia benar-benar ingin berubah dan menjadi lebih baik untuk Yoongi. Aku senang Yoongi mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu peduli dengan perasaannya." Hyorin tersenyum sendu.

"Maaf karena kami gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik dan pernah menghancurkan perasaan Yoongi" Seokjin menunduk.

"Hey! Aku tidak sedang mengungkit masa lalu" Hyorin menyenggol bahu Seokjin pelan.

"Rasanya tidak percaya melihat Yoongi ku sudah begitu besar" Seokjin tersenyum kecil. "Dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang tenang dan sangat dewasa, kan?"

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku berharap Jungkook-ku juga begitu, tapi sepertinya sulit. Appa-nya sangat memanjakannya" Hyorin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook anak kalian satu-satunya, itu wajar. Kalian juga sangat memanjakan Yoonji"

"Yoonji anak yang penurut, tentu saja kami menyukainya. Aku sering membawanya pergi arisan, teman-teman arisanku juga banyak yang suka" Hyorin tertawa. "Hey, apa tidak ada orang yang sedang mendekatimu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Hyorin penasaran.

"Kenapa bertanya soal itu terus?"

"Aku juga ingin kau bahagia, Kim Seokjin" Hyorin tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

"Appa, Yoonji, kita pulang sekarang" panggil Yoongi saat Seokjin masih saja sibuk menemani Yoonji bermain.

"Ne" Seokjin melirik sekilas dan menatap Yoongi yang sedang berjalan bersama Namjoon kearahnya. "Yoonji, ayo pulang, sudah malam"

"Ne appa…" Yoonji berlari melewati Seokjin dan berakhir memeluk Yoongi.

" _Aigoo_ , berat sekali…" Yoongi menggendong Yoonji, membawa adiknya itu berjalan menuju rumah.

Yoonji terkekeh digendongan Yoongi. "Oppa, Yoonji menginap di tempat Papa ya"

"Kenapa menginap di tempat papa lagi?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Besok Papa sudah janji ingin mengajak Yoonji pergi melihat lumba-lumba"

"Tidak mau mengajak Oppa?"

Keduanya sibuk bercerita, meninggalkan dua orang yang berjalan beriringan dengan jarak cukup jauh dibelakang.

"Kita kapan?" mulai Namjoon, matanya menatap lurus pada punggung Yoongi yang mulai menjauh masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa? Kencan melihat lumba-lumba?" Seokjin melirik Namjoon sebentar dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingin kencan melihat lumba-lumba?"

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka kencan di restoran dekat gunung"

"Besok bagaimana?"

"Akan ku usahakan, besok aku berencana membantu Yoongi untuk _packing_ barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Jeju"

"Yoongi sudah punya colan istri, kau sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, sayang" Namjoon terkekeh.

"Aku masih Appa-nya" Seokjin melotot kesal pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menggusak kepala Seokjin tanpa sadar, keduanya terdiam sesaat dan melirik sekitar, ada Jungkook yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut dibelakang mereka.

.

.

.

"Appa, aku dan Jimin ingin keluar sebentar, tidak apa kan Appa pulang bersama Papa?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menyerahkan Yoonji yang ada di gendongannya.

"Huh? Eum.. ya…" ucap Seokjin gugup.

"Ya sudah, Papa, aku titip Appa, ya. ada yang ingin ku beli, besok mungkin tidak sempat, besok kan kita akan pergi bertiga" Yoongi menatap Hyosang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan pulang larut, bukan berarti karena sudah tunangan kau boleh memulangkan Jimin larut malam" Nasehat Hyosang yang disambut kekehan dari kedua orangtua Jimin.

"Tidak apa tuan Min" tuan Park menimpali.

"Ya sudah, kami permisi, tuan Park, Nyonya Park" Pamit Hyosang sambil membungkuk yang diikuti oleh Seokjin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hati-hati"

Selepas berpulangannya para tamu, barulah Yoongi dan Jimin pergi. Yoongi berencana membeli sandal baru untuk dia pakai selama di Jeju.

"Hyung, bilang pada Appa dan Eomma agar aku boleh ikut ke Jeju" bujuk Jimin begitu dia mendudukan diri di kursi penumpang milik Yoongi.

"Tidak sayang, aku disana bekerja" Yoongi mulai menstater mobil, matanya melirik kesamping dan melihat _seatbelt_ Jimin belum terpasang. Jimin memang sengaja, ngomong-ngomong. Karena selama ini selalu Yoongi yang memasangkan _seatbelt_ nya.

" _Gomawo_ " ucap Jimin senang dan mengecup pipi Yoongi setelah Yoongi memasangkan _seatbelt_ nya.

"Sudah nyaman duduknya?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan.

Jimin mengangguk. "Hyung disana sampai empat hari, ya?" Tanya Jimin sedih.

"Ingin dibawakan apa nanti?" Yoongi melirik sambil memegang kemudi mobilnya.

"Tidak mau, maunya ikut…" Jimin mulai merengek.

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Kau akan bosan mengikutiku mengurus izin untuk pemakaian lokasi syuting disana, lagian, Sajangnim tidak akan mengizinkan"

"Makanya minta izin pada Appa dan Eomma saja…"rengek Jimin lagi.

"Nanti saja kalau kita sudah menikah, kita pergi liburan bersama" ucap Yoongi sambil menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Masih lama"

"Kalau ingin ke Jeju, ikut saja dengan Appa dan Eomma, mereka juga tinggal di Jeju kan?"

"Appa dan Eomma baru pulang ke Jeju minggu depan"

"Ya sudah, temani Appa dan Eomma saja dulu dirumah"

Jimin mendengus.

Sampai di Mall, Yoongi menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Jimin, menggandeng Jimin keliling mall untuk mencari sandal untuknya. Keduanya memasuki toko yang menjual peralatan untuk mendaki gunung, Yoongi sibuk mencari sandal gunung yang pas dengan kakinya, sementara Jimin sibuk memperhatikan isi toko.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Yoongi inginkan, keduanya langsung pulang karena jam sudah menujukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Besok hyung ke rumah, kan?" Jimin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jimin.

"Setelah pulang melihat lumba-lumba, aku akan kesini"

"Ne, ku tunggu hyung. Oh!" Jimin teringat sesuatu. "Ponsel hyung" Jimin menggerakaan telapak tangannya kearah Yoongi.

"Untuk apa?" Yoongi yang kebingungan, menyerahkan ponselnya begitu saja pada Jimin.

"Aku ingin pamer di social media milik Yoongi hyung" Jimin terkekeh dan mulai mengotak atik ponsel Yoongi.

"Ingin memasukan foto yang mana?" Yoongi mendekat untuk melihat apa yang Jimin lakukan dengan ponselnya.

"Fotoku yang sudah ku kirim ke ponsel Yoongi hyung" Jimin tersenyum lebar, menunjukan fotonya pada Yoongi yang sedang memamerkan cincin.

"Kapan kau mengirimnya?" Yoongi tertawa melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Tadi setelah acara selesai, Yoongi hyung saja yang tidak membuka ponsel sejak tadi"

"Yang ini bagus tidak, hyung?" Tanya Jimin, ada sekitar lima foto yang Jimin kirim. Foto mereka berdua ada dua, dan sisanya adalah foto Jimin sendiri.

"Semuanya bagus" komentar Yoongi.

" _Upload_ semuanya saja kalau begitu" ucap Jimin girang. Dan Jimin benar-benar meng _upload_ seluruhnya satu persatu.

Akhirnya, setelah satu setengah, instagram Yoongi akhirnya kembali berfungsi dan melakukan _comeback_ dengan gebrakan terbaru dan status terbaru.

Tidak sampai satu menit, notifikasi ponsel Yoongi sudah ramai. Jimin tersenyum puas. _Followers_ Yoongi harus tau kalau Yoongi sudah punya calon.

"Ok, terimakasih Yoongi hyung" Jimin meletakkan ponsel Yoongi ketangan Yoongi.

"Sudah pamernya?" Yoongi terkekeh dan menarik kepala Jimin untuk dikecup.

Jimin mengangguk. "Jungkook pasti kesal" Jimin tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat.

"Dasar, sudah, masuk sana." Yoongi mengurai pelukannya.

"Ne, sampai bertemu besok, Yoongi hyung" ucap Jimin ceria.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat tidur untuk papa anak-anak?" goda Yoongi, membuat wajah kelewat ceria milik Jimin berubah memerah padam.

Jimin terdiam malu.

"Ya sudah, papa anak-anak saja yang mencium kalau begitu" Yoongi menarik tengkuk Jimin, mencium tepat di bibir Jimin, menghisap pelan bibir bawah Jimin dan kemudian melepaskannya. "Mimpi indah, Jiminie"

"Sampai bertemu besok… papa anak-anak, mimpi indah." cicit Jimin pelan dan berlari keluar dari mobil Yoongi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang berganti memerah padam karena panggilan Jimin.

.

.

.

" _Kau sangat menyebalkan, kau tau?"_ Jungkook mengomel begitu teleponnya diangkat Jimin.

"Agar kau semakin kesal, aku baru saja pulang kencan dengan calon suami-ku" pamer Jimin.

" _Hentikan panggilan-panggilan norakmu itu_ " kesal Jungkook.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam?" Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. "Oh, apa kau baru saja melihat instagram milik calon suami-ku? Bukannya calon suami-ku itu manis sekali, dia meng _upload_ fotoku banyak sekali hari ini, aku jadi tidak enak dengan _followers_ nya." ucap Jimin, membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

" _Kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan_?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya di ujung telepon. " _Aku menelepon karena ada hal yang mengganjal_ "

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur.

" _Tadinya aku ingin bicara soal ini langsung sebelum pulang, tapi kau terlihat seperti debu yang selalu menempeli Yoongi hyung saat diluar rumah_ " omel Jungkook. " _Ini soal Namjoon hyung_ "

"Namanya juga bersama calon suami, kau akan paham kalau Taehyung melamarmu nanti, itu juga kalau di lamar" ucap Jimin semakin menyebalkan. "Jadi, ada apa dengan Namjoon hyung?"

" _Bisa tidak kau berhenti menyebalkan sebentar saja?"_ kesal Jungkook.

"Oke, maaf. Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Jimin sambil terkekeh puas.

" _Ini hanya antara kita berdua saja, oke? Aku curiga Namjoon hyung ada hubungan khusus dengan Namjoon hyung…"_

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook, atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu?" Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut.

" _Aku melihat sendiri Namjoon hyung mengelus kepala Seokjin Ahjussi. Aku tidak mengarang cerita_ " ucap Jungkook pelan, takut suaranya didengar orangtuanya.

"Kita bicara besok! Aku akan kerumahmu pagi-pagi" putus Jimin.

" _Bagus, aku juga lebih suka bicara langsung, ingat, ini hanya kita berdua yang boleh tau_ "

"Ne, sampai bertemu besok"

.

.

.

Yoongi mengernyit bingung dengan nomor ponsel asing yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan berencana tidur, sampai nomor asing ini muncul dengan tiga panggilan tidak terjawab.

Yoongi mencoba menghubungi kembali nomor tersebut, mungkin saja itu dari kantor atau ada yang perlu, tidak sampai deringan kedua, telepon Yoongi sudah diangkat dengan suara asing yang masuk ketelinga Yoongi.

"Yoongi, ini aku, Daniel"

.

.

.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

"Yoongi, ini aku, Daniel"

"Daniel siapa?" Tanya Yoongi kebingungan.

"Kang Daniel. Kita satu kampus" Daniel tertawa kecil diakhir ucapannya, tidak mengejutkan kalau Yoongi lupa padanya.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat aku yang mana, kan?"

"Ingat. Yang kapten basket. Ada apa?"

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Daniel ramah.

"Tiap hari juga aku sibuk. Bisa langsung saja?" Tanya Yoongi sambil meletakkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

Daniel terkekeh. Lagi-lagi tidak terkejut dengan jawaban terlalu jujur dari Yoongi. Justru Yoongi yang seperti ini yang membuat dia tertarik. Terkesan Jual mahal. "Bisa bertemu besok?" tembak Daniel.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk dengan keluargaku besok"

"Oh, oke, lusa?"

"Lusa aku berangkat ke Jeju. Bisa langsung katakan ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi tak sabar.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Jadi, kapan kau bisa?"

"Minggu depan, mungkin"

"Oh, oke. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah bisa ditemui. Selamat istirahat" Daniel memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Mana mungkin Namjoon hyung berani seperti itu!" Jimin menggebrak meja makan rumah Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku lihat sendiriiii!" Jungkook berucap geram.

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook, Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin Appa itu tidak pernah terlihat bersama hanya berduaan, bagaimana bisa mereka punya hubungan? Mungkin itu hanya reflex saja" Jimin berucap tak percaya.

"Mereka terlihat akrab, mana mungkin teman biasa berani bertindak semesra itu. Aku lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku cara Namjoon hyung menatap Seokjin ahjussi itu sangat berbeda."

"Kau pasti salah lihat" Jimin menatap tajam pada Jungkook.

"Terserah. Aku yang akan mencari tahu sendiri soal ini"

"kalau kau benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jimin menatap lurus pada Jungkook yang mendadak membeku.

"Aku tidak tau…" cicit Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Yoongi hyung sampai tau soal ini…" guman Jimin. "Apalagi kalau sampai dugaan mu benar"

"Kau benar. Yoongi hyung itu orang yang paling sulit dibaca emosinya. Wajahnya selalu terlihat datar-datar saja" Jungkook menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Ada baiknya masalah ini kita simpan saja dulu, tunggu sampai kita mendapat kebenarannya"

"Aku setuju" Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana soal Daniel itu?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ah, aku melihat dia memberikan _like_ pada postingan di instagram Yoongi hyung" Jimin berucap semangat.

"Yang mana? Fotomu?"

"Bukan, di foto kami berdua. Semalam Daniel sunbae juga mengirimiku pesan ucapan selamat karena sudah bertunangan" cerita Jimin.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku hanya bilang terimakasih dan dia bilang sampaikan ucapan selamat darinya untuk Yoongi hyung, begitu" sambung Jimin.

"Sebenarnya tujuannya apa ya? dia seperti mendekatimu, tapi setiap melihat Yoongi hyung, kau seperti butiran debu dimatanya." Jungkook mungusap-usap dagunya seperti berpikir keras.

"Aku rasa dia hanya ingin berteman denganku. Dia sering mengirimiku pesan karena teman dekatnya satu sekolah tari denganku, dia hanya sering menanyakan temannya itu dan terkadang mengajakku bergabung untuk pergi jalan dengan mereka berdua" jelas Jimin.

"Apa mungkin dia masih menyukai Yoongi hyung, ya?"

"Aku rasa juga begitu, tapi entahlah. Selama Yoongi hyung tidak berubah, aku rasa aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus percaya pada papa anak-anak" Jimin berkedip genit.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggil Yoongi hyung dengan sebutan norakmu itu?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, kapan pulang?" Jimin merengek. Sudah empat hari Yoongi pergi ke Jeju dan sudah empat hari juga Jimin sulit menghubungi Yoongi. Baru malam ini Jimin bisa melakukan _video call_ itupun karena Yoongi tidak bekerja sampai tengah malam lagi.

" _Besok, sabar ya.."_ Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya di kepala ranjang, tubuhnya telungkup sambil memeluk bantal, memperhatikan Jimin dari layar ponselnya.

"Jiminie rindu sekali dengan Yoongi hyung…" Jimin mengikuti Yoongi dengan meletakan ponsel dikepala ranjang dan tubuhnya telungkup memeluk bantal.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. " _Jiminie merindukan Yoongi hyung_?"

"Ne. rindu sekali" Jimin menjawab pelan. "Besok hyung sampai di Seoul jam berapa?"

" _Aku mengambil pesawat paling terakhir, kita bisa bertemu lusa nanti."_

"Masih lama" Jimin menatap sedih layar ponselnya.

 _"Hey, masih empat hari saja sudah sedih begitu_ " Yoongi tertawa kecil. " _Kemana saja hari ini_?"

"Pergi bersama Jungkook"

" _Kemana?"_

"Melakukan investigasi pada Namjoon hyung" jawab Jimin semangat.

" _Namjoon?"_ Yoongi mengernyi heran.

Jimin membeku sedetik dan meruntuki kebodohannya, bisa-bisanya dia membocorkan misi rahasianya dan Jungkook pada Yoongi. "Ma-maksudnya, kami, aku, Jungkook, curiga pada Namjoon hyung, benar begitu.." ucap Jimin gugup.

" _huh?"_

"Maksudnya, kami curiga Namjoon hyung pacaran dengan seseorang, hehehe, iya hyung, begitu, jadi kami penasaran"

" _Memangnya kalian berdua ini sudah kehabisan bahan gossip sampai Namjoon pun kalian jadikan bahan gossip?"_ Yoongi tertawa.

"Hyung, sudah beli oleh-oleh untukku?" Tanya Jimin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Ingin dibelikan apa?"_ Yoongi bertanya kembali.

"Eum, sepertinya aku tidak mau apa-apa, hyung. Hyung cepat pulang saja aku sudah senang sekali" Jimin tersenyum lebar.

" _Besok akan ku carikan sesuatu untukmu_." Putus Yoongi. " _Istirahat, sudah malam_ "

"Yoongi hyung capek?"

" _Sedikit."_

"Ya sudah, mimpi indah Yoongi hyung" Jimin melambaikan tangannya kearah ponselnya.

" _Ne. mimpi indah Jiminie_ …"

.

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook terperangah saat melihat mobil Seokjin masuk kedalam parkiran gedung apartemen dimana Namjoon tinggal. Dengan menjaga jarak aman, Jimin melajukan mobilnya kemana pun Seokjin pergi bahkan memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil Seokjin terparkir.

Seokjin terlihat sangat senang, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, khas orang jatuh cinta. Saat Seokjin sudah masuk kedalam lift, buru-buru Jungkook dan Jimin berlari kearah lift dan melihat dimana Seokjin berhenti. Lantai 5. Jimin dan Jungkook tanpa pikir panjang masuk kedalam lift disebelahnya, menuju lantai 5.

"Tanganku mendingin" guman Jungkook.

"Jantungku hampir pecah" Ucap Jimin.

Lift yang membawa mereka berhenti di lantai 5, ada sekitar 10 pintu berbaris dibagian kiri dan kanan, Jimin dan Jungkook menatap satu sama lain. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi setelah ini.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin berucap heboh saat nama Yoongi muncul diponselnya.

"Angkat cepat" ucap Jungkook ikut-ikutan heboh.

"Ne, hyung?" Jimin berucap pelan, matanya menatap Jungkook khawatir. Ada rasa takut yang Jimin rasakan entah karena apa.

" _Jim, ada nomor ponsel sajangnim yang lain yang bisa dihubungi?"_ Tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

" _Aku sudah menghubungi nomor ponsel sajangnim yang biasa, tapi tidak aktif. Ada yang harus ku laporkan pada sajangnim, makanya aku perlu nomor ponsel yang lain_ " jelas Yoongi.

"Oh, sebentar hyung, setelah ini akan ku kirim" ucap Jimin gugup. Jimin melirik Jungkook yang sedang mengarahkan layar ponselnya padanya, disana ada tertera tulisan yang sepertinya Jungkook ingin Jimin tanyakan pada Yoongi. "Eum, H-hyung?" ucap Jimin pelan.

" _Ne?"_

"Bisa beritahu aku Namjoon hyung tinggal di lantai berapa dan berapa nomor unitnya?" Tanya Jimin ragu.

 _"Masih bermain detektif-detektifan?"_ Yoongi terkekeh.

"Hehhe iya hyung"

" _Lantai lima, unit 510_ " ucap Yoongi. " _Jiminie, aku tidak bisa lama, tolong setelah ini langsung kirim nomor sajangnim, ya_ " pinta Yoongi.

"Ne, hyung"

" _Ya sudah. Aku tutup_ "

"Yoongi hyung…" buru-buru Jimin memanggil sebelum Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon.

" _Ne?"_

" _Saranghae.."_ ucap Jimin malu-malu, sementara Jungkook sudah memutar bola matanya, jengah.

" _Nado, Jiminie_ " balas Yoongi dan membuat Jimin merona.

"Jadi, apa kata Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook berkacak pinggang menatap Jimin yang masih saja sibuk merona.

"Unit 510. Astaga, aku rindu sekali pada calon suamiku, Jungkook" Jimin menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ayo kesana" ucap Jungkook mengabaikan kelakuan Jimin dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu!" Jimin menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Jungkook, membuat Jungkook berhenti mendadak.

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kita tunggu di mobil saja, memangnya kau mau apa? Masuk kedalam apartemen Namjoon hyung? Itu gila namanya" Jimin mengingatkan.

"Ck, benar juga." Jungkook berbalik kearah Jimin. "Kita tunggu di mobil saja kalau begitu"

.

.

.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin tersentak saat Namjoon tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu, Jinseok" guman Namjoon setelah membuat Seokjin berdiri dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Seokjin mengelus kepala Namjoon yang diletakkan dibahunya.

"Cepat atau lambat Yoongi hyung akan tau, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan setuju. Aku juga yakin Jungkook pasti akan memberitahu Yoongi hyung soal kejadian di rumah Jimin kemarin"

Seokjin terdiam.

"Kalau Yoongi hyung memintamu memilih antara aku dan Yoongi hyung, kau pasti akan memilih Yoongi hyung, aku takut kau pergi Jinseok" guman Namjoon pelan.

Lagi-lagi Seokjin terdiam. Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa ucapan Namjoon.

"Kalau aku berkeras ingin mempertahankanmu meskipun Yoongi hyung tidak setuju, apa kau akan mempertahankanku juga?" Tanya Namjoon lemah.

"aku… tidak tau, Namjoon. Maaf" Guman Seokjin.

Namjoon menghela napas. Rasanya dia mulai lelah kucing-kucingan dengan Yoongi, tapi mengaku pada Yoongi pun Namjoon merasa belum siap.

"Namjoon…"

"Kita makan diluar saja. Kau pasti capek habis dari rumah sakit dan harus masak untukku" ucap Namjoon mengurai pelukannya.

"Ne" guman Seokjin sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba saja seleranya untuk memasak sudah hilang.

"Aku akan ganti baju, tunggu sebentar" ucap Namjoon dan berlalu ke kamar.

Namjoon merangkul pinggang Seokjin selama menuju parkiran, membukakan pintu mobil Seokjin dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Jungkook dan Jimin yang sedang sibuk makan jajanan dibuat terperangah. Mereka melihat dengan begitu jelas saat Namjoon merangkul pinggang Seokjin, membukakan Seokjin pintu mobil dan dibalas Seokjin dengan elusan di pipi Namjoon. Jungkook yang agaknya terlihat paling syok. Meskipun sudah menerka-nerka lebih dulu, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin semesra itu.

"Ju-Jungkook, kau lihat kan?" Jimin berkedip-kedip, tangannya sibuk mengguncang lengan Jungkook sementara matanya sibuk memperhatikan mobil Seokjin yang sudah berlalu.

"Kau juga lihat kan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah syok nya yang masih terpampang jelas.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia baru saja mengetahui rahasia besar yang Yoongi tidak tau.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Jimin was-was.

"Kita pulang saja, aku merasa jantungku mulai tidak normal" guman Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Appa…." Guman Yoongi tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Di ruang tamu rumah mereka, Seokjin terlihat sedang berciuman dengan seseorang dan jam sudah hampir tengah malam begini.

Bukan ini hal yang ingin Yoongi lihat begitu dia sampai di rumah setelah lelah bekerja di luar daerah.

"Y-yoongi?" Seokjin mendorong pemuda itu menjauh.

"Namjoon" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya saat melihat Namjoonlah yang bersama Appa-nya. Yoongi ingin marah tapi sesuatu menahannya, dia tidak tau itu apa, mungkin saja rasa lelah dan tertekan yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

"Hyung, biar ku jelaskan…" ucap Namjoon dan berjalan terburu kearah Yoongi.

"Pergi" ucap Yoongi dingin dan tenang. Matanya menyorot tajam pada Namjoon yang terlihat panic di depannya.

"Hyung…" Namjoon mencoba untuk tidak panic.

"Keluar, Kim Namjoon" ucap Yoongi dingin.

"Yoongi-ya, ini…"

"Aku yang salah hyung, jangan marah pada dokter Seokjin" Namjoon memotong ucapan Seokjin.

"Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku? Ku bilang, keluar" ucap Yoongi sangat tenang.

"Aku tau kau marah, tapi…"

"Keluar dari rumahku, brengsek!" maki Yoongi geram.

Namjoon terkejut dengan intonasi suara Yoongi, matanya melirik pada Seokjin yang terlihat ketakutan didekat sofa. Ini salahnya, seharusnya dia pulang lebih awal tadi.

"Hyung, aku rasa kita perlu bicara soal ini" pinta Namjoon.

"Namjoon, ku mohon, sudahlah" ucap Seokjin ketakutan. "Pergilah, aku tak apa" ucap Seokjin mencoba meyakinkan.

Yoongi tersenyum miris melihat Seokjin yang berdiri didekat sofa, matanya bergantian menatap kearah Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Hyung, kita benar-benar perlu bicara" ucap Namjoon mengabaikan ucapan Seokjin.

"Kau tuli? Kau tidak dengar apa yang di ucapakan Appa-ku?" Yoongi menatap nyalang pada Namjoon. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi menatap Namjoon sebenci ini.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin mengiba.

"Besok kita benar-benar harus bicara, hyung" ucap Namjoon sebelum berlalu keluar rumah Seokjin.

Saat pintu tertutup dari luar, Yoongi berlalu begitu saja melewati Seokjin menuju kamarnya. Buru-buru Seokjin mengikuti Yoongi ke kamar, bahkan tas dan koper Yoongi dibiarkan begitu saja diruang tamu.

"Yoongi-ya…" Seokjin menarik tangan Yoongi pelan. Jujur saja dia takut, sudah sangat lama saat terakhir kali Seokjin mendengar Yoongi menaikan suaranya.

"Aku ingin istirahat, Appa" Yoongi melepaskan tangannya pelan.

"Dengarkan Appa dulu" pinta Seokjin.

Yoongi mendengus. Dia ingin marah, ingin berteriak dan memaki sekuat-kuatnya. Tapi dia sadar dia akan menyesal pada akhirnya. Perlahan Yoongi mencoba menelan amarahnya, mendudukan diri di kursi didepan computer di kamarnya dan menunduk sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Yoongi-ya, maaf" ucap Seokjin pelan.

"Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus Namjoon, Appa?" Tanya Yoongi pelan. Rasa lelahnya seolah menjadi berjuta kali lipat karena hal ini.

"Maaf…" guman Seokjin karena dia tidak tahu harus seperti apa menanggapi Yoongi.

"Dia sahabatku!" geram Yoongi.

"Yoongi, maaf"

"Apa kalian tau konsekuensi apa yang akan kalian terima dengan hubungan kalian ini? Appa! Namjoon bahkan lebih muda dariku! Kenapa Namjoon!" Yoongi berteriak frustasi.

"Maaf…" Seokjin mulai menangis. Dia takut mendengar suara Yoongi yang mulai meninggi. Badannya bahkan bergetar tanpa Seokjin sadari.

"Appa, jangan Namjoon, ku mohon" kemarahan Yoongi menguap begitu melihat Seokjin menangis didepannya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Seokjin takut padanya. Perlahan Yoongi berjalan dan memeluk Seokjin erat.

"Yoongi, maaf…" Seokjin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggumankan kata maaf dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat.

"Jangan Namjoon, Appa… jangan Namjoon…" Ucap Yoongi memohon.

.

.

.

Yoongi berakhir di studio. Setelah meminta izin pada Seokjin, dia memilih menginap di studio saja. Dia butuh menenangkan diri. Berada di rumah hanya akan membuatnya makin marah dan bisa saja meledak tanpa sadar dan menyakiti perasaan Appa-nya.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa, menarik selimut sampai ke dada dan matanya menerawang dilangit-langit studionya. Ini perasaan paling kacau yang pernah Yoongi alami setelah perceraian orangtua nya. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi masalah kali ini. Dia juga tidak bisa hanya diam seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat Seokjin dan Hyosang bertengkar hebat dulu.

Yoongi melirik ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip diatas meja piano yang tidak jauh dari sofa tempat dia tidur, dengan sedikit malas, Yoongi meraba meja dan mengambil ponselnya, ada nama Jimin tertera disana, Meminta sambungan _videocall_ padanya.

Yoongi hanya memandangi layar ponselnya tanpa berniat mengangkat panggilan Jimin. Dia tidak siap berhadapan dengan Jimin sekarang. Panggilan video berhenti dan diganti dengan panggilan biasa, lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya terdiam memandang ponselnya. Saat panggilan itu terhenti, Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya dan menunjukan jam dua pagi. Yoongi tersetak. Jimin pasti khawatir dan menunggunya.

Merasa bersalah, akhirnya Yoongi menelepon Jimin, tidak menunggu lama sampai panggilan telepon Yoongi diangkat.

" _Hyung, sudah sampai_?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara khas orang yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Sudah, mimpi indah, Jiminie"

" _Hyung, terjadi sesuatu?"_ Jimin yang berada di kamarnya menangkap ada keanehan dari cara Yoongi yang seperti terburu-buru ingin mengakhiri panggilan telepon mereka.

"Tidak ada. Sudah malam, kau harus tidur" ucap Yoongi.

" _Hyung dimana?"_ Jimin sudah kehilangan rasa ngantuknya. Yoongi jelas sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya.

"Di.. rumah" jawab Yoongi agak lama.

" _Angkat videocall dariku, hyung_ " pinta Jimin.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Kau harus tidur" Yoongi mencoba mengelak.

" _Hyung tidak dirumah_ " tembak Jimin. " _Yoongi hyung dimana_?"

"Jiminie…"

" _Di studio? Aku kesana sekarang_ " putus Jimin.

Tidak sampai setengah jam Jimin benar-benar muncul di studio Yoongi dengan piyama dan sebuah _sweater_ membalut tubuhnya. Jimin bisa melihat wajah lelah Yoongi yang berusaha Yoongi sembunyikan darinya. Jimin rasa, Yoongi tau sesuatu.

"Hyung…" Jimin menghambur kepelukan Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat. Selain karena dia rindu, Jimin merasa kalau Yoongi benar-benar butuh sandaran sekarang. "Jiminie rindu sekali pada Yoongi hyung" bisik Jimin.

"Sudah izin akan kesini?" Tanya Yoongi. Tangannya berusaha menutup pintu dan mengunci studio miliknya.

"Sudah" Jimin berbohong. mana mungkin Jimin diberi izin keluar rumah di jam segini.

"Hampir seminggu tidak bertemu, kau sepertinya semakin kurus" komentar Yoongi dan mengecup dahi Jimin.

"Berarti dietku berhasil" Jimin terkekeh, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan diet, nanti kau sakit" ucap Yoongi.

"Hyung.." Jimin mengelus sisi wajah Yoongi lembut, matanya menatap lurus pada Yoongi yang masih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jimin. "Kau terlihat lelah sekali" komentar Jimin.

"Aku baru saja sampai, tentu saja wajahku lelah" Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan membawa Jimin duduk disofa.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jimin serius. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada Yoongi yang lagi-lagi berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Huh?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin. Tangannya bergerak kearah kepala Yoongi dan merebahkan kepala Yoongi di pahanya. Jimin tau, Yoongi benar-benar banyak pikiran sekarang.

Yoongi terdiam dan hanya menyurukkan wajahnya keperut Jimin.

"Kau bisa katakan apapun padaku, hyung." Jimin menatap sedih dan mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan jarinya.

"Apa kau sudah tau?" guman Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam, membiarkan Yoongi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Soal Namjoon dan Appa-ku" ucap Yoongi lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Jimin pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk membelai rambut Yoongi dengan jarinya.

"Kau sudah tau kalau Namjoon dan Appa-ku punya hubungan, kan?" Tanya Yoongi miris.

"Aku baru tau tadi sore, hyung" ucap Jimin jujur.

Yoongi mendegus dan tertawa mengejek, mendudukan diri disamping Jimin yang menatapnya lembut.

"Kau sudah tau, tapi berusaha menutupinya?" Tanya Yoongi tak percaya.

Jimin bergerak mendekat pada Yoongi, memilih untuk berlutut dihadapan Yoongi yang hanya menatap kosong pada lantai. Tangan Jimin diletakkannya diatas paha Yoongi dan menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas paha Yoongi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi lemah.

"Kenapa hyung marah?" Tanya Jimin lembut.

"Kenapa aku marah?" Tanya Yoongi tak percaya.

Jimin mendongak, membuka kaki Yoongi hingga dia berada diantara kaki Yoongi, tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Yoongi. "Hyung marah karena Namjoon hyung yang menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Appa, atau karena Kim Appa akhirnya punya kekasih?" Tanya Jimin lembut.

Yoongi terdiam.

"Hyung, pangku, ya?" Pinta Jimin.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Jimin duduk di pahanya.

"Jadi, hyung marah karena apa? Karena pacar Kim Appa itu Namjoon hyung atau karena Kim Appa punya pacar?" Tanya Jimin lagi, matanya menatap lurus pada Yoongi yang juga sedang menatap lurus padanya.

"Namjoon itu temanku" jawab yoongi.

"Oh, Oke, jadi karena Namjoon hyung yang menjadi pacar Kim Appa." Jimin tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, hyung lebih memilih Kim Appa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain yang Yoongi hyung tidak kenal secara pribadi, begitu?"

Yoongi terdiam.

"Apa yang salah hyung? Karena Namjoon hyung teman Yoongi hyung dan jarak umur mereka?" Jimin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Yoongi pelan.

"Apa yang akan orang-orang bilang soal hubungan mereka, Jim? Namjoon bahkan lebih muda dariku"

"Apa sekarang perkataan orang lain lebih penting daripada kebahagiaan Kim Appa, hyung?" Tanya Jimin dan membuat Yoongi membeku.

"Aku yakin Yoongi hyung bisa berpikir lebih dewasa. Yooongi hyung yang aku tau tidak akan mengambil tindakan berdasarkan emosi sesaat. Hyung pasti sedang lelah dan sulit untuk berpikir jernih sekarang. Iya, kan?" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya pada Yoongi. Mencium namja pucat itu dengan lembut dan dibalas lumatan kecil dari Yoongi. Ciuman itu berakhir dengan satu kecupan kecil di bibir Yoongi dari Jimin.

"Ayo tidur" ucap Jimin dan menurunkan diri dari pangkuan Yoongi.

Diatas sofa sempit itu, Yoongi tertidur dengan wajah yang disembunyikannya di dada Jimin, Sementara Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan mengelus kepala namja pucat itu dengan penuh sayang. Pertama kalinya bagi Jimin melihat sisi Yoongi yang seperti ini. Biasanya orang-orang selalu bersandar pada Yoongi, tidak ada salahnya kali ini Jimin yang menjadi sandaran untuk Yoongi-nya. Sebenarnya apa yang Jimin lakukan sekarang masih belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan Yoongi yang harus menghadapi sikap manja Jimin setiap hari.

"Mimpi indah, Yeobo" bisik Jimin pelan saat merasa Yoongi sudah tertidur.

"Aku masih mendengarmu, Jiminie" Yoongi terkekeh dan Jimin merona malu.

"Selamat tidur, _Love_ " bisik Yoongi dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jimin, membuat wajahnya makin terbenam di dada Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

*Lari Ditengah ujan*

Maaf atas lamanya update-an ini ya kakak yorobun.

Akunya sibuk di RL. Masih masa ujian di sekolah.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kapan hyung akan pulang ke rumah? Ini sudah seminggu" Jimin memainkan jarinya di kepala Yoongi yang tidur telungkup di sofa sedang bermain _game_ di ponselnya.

"Nanti" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terbaring diatas punggung Yoongi, menduduki pinggang Yoongi dan tangannya berada di bahu Yoongi. "Jiminie tidak mau lagi disuruh oleh Yoongi hyung untuk mengambil baju ke rumah Yoongi hyung" ungkap Jimin.

Sejak Yoongi mengetahui hubungan Seokjin dan Namjoon, Yoongi memang tidak pernah kerumah, hanya Jimin yang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil pakaian Yoongi.

" _Gwenchana_ " jawab Yoongi santai.

" _Hyyunngg_ ~" Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi, tangannya memeluk leher Yoongi dan kepalanya bersandar diatas kepala Yoongi. "Mau sampai kapan perang dingin seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada yang perang dingin, _Love_. Aku banyak pekerjaan di studio jadi tidak bisa pulang" jawab Yoongi masih tetap focus pada game di ponselnya

"Buktinya hari ini Yoongi _hyung_ hanya bermain _game_ , kenapa tidak pulang?" Jimin memajukan kepala, bersandar di bahu Yoongi, tangannya ikut aktif memencet layar Yoongi hingga Yoongi mendengus, permainannya di ganggu.

"Jim, kau mengganggu" Yoongi menyingkirkan pelan tangan Jimin dari layar ponselnya dan melirik kesamping, hidungnya bertabrakan langsung dengan pipi Jimin yang meluber.

"Ayo pulang" Jimin merengek, ikut melihat kearah Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan di hidung Yoongi.

"Nanti" jawab Yoongi dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kemarin saat aku ke rumah mengambil pakaian Yoongi _hyung_ , aku bertemu Yoonji, _hyung_ " cerita Jimin. "Dia mencarimu"

Yoongi terdiam. Sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu adiknya. Saat dia mengunjungi rumah papa-nya, Yoonji ternyata sudah pulang di jemput _Appa_ -nya, karena minggu ini, giliran Seokjin yang menjaga Yoonji.

"Apa kata Yoonji?"

"Yoonji ingin menunjukan hasil prakarya barunya pada Yoongi hyung, oleh-oleh dari Jepang, hasil buatan tangan Yoonji sendiri" jelas Jimin.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Itu Namjoon _hyung_ , kan, Taetae _hyung_?" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung hingga berhenti berjalan.

Hari ini Jungkook dibawa Taehyung ke kampus karena ada urusan mendadak yang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Mata Jungkook yang bak lensa kamera paparazzi itu berhasil menangkap sosok Namjoon yang tengah berjalan di lorong menuju kantin, sendirian.

Namjoon terlihat lusuh. Rambutnya tidak ditata rapi, seperti hanya di rapikan dengan tangan, wajahnya terlihat datar dengan bahu yang melorot, dan pandangan mata yang kosong, terlihat jelas kalau Namjoon sedang banyak pikiran sekarang.

Jungkook jelas sudah tau apa yang terjadi, Jimin yang bercerita karena Jimin tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengambil sikap terhadap permasalah Yoongi. Seperti yang Jimin tau, Jungkook lebih dewasa dalam berpikir dan bertindak jika dibanding dengan dirinya.

"Seperti habis putus cinta saja" Taehyung terkekeh dan matanya tetap mengikuti kemana Namjoon pergi.

" _Hyung_ , temui teman-teman _hyung_ dulu, ya? aku bersama Namjoon _hyung_ saja. Tidak apa, kan?" pamit Jungkook tanpa menanggapi ocehan Taehyung.

"Yakin tidak ingin ikut aku saja?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan.

" _Ne_ , kalian kan ada urusan proyek seni yang tidak aku pahami, jadi, aku mengganggu Namjoon _hyung_ saja" Jungkook terkekeh untuk menutupi fakta yang Taehyung tidak tahu.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Ingat, jangan membuat Namjoon _hyung_ kesal, sepertinya _mood_ nya sedang buruk" Taehyung memperingatkan.

"Siap, kapten!" ucap Jungkook senang.

"Ya sudah, sana" Taehyung mencium kepala Jungkook dan matanya menatap Jungkook sampai anak kelinci itu sampai di depan Namjoon.

"Namjoon _hyung_!" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya antusias dan berhenti berlari ketika dia benar-benar sudah berada di depan Namjoon.

"Kookie? Mana Taehyung?" Namjoon melirik kearah belakang Jungkook, saat mendapati Taehyung melambai kearahnya Namjoon ikut mengangkat tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , titip ya!" teriak taehyung dari jauh, Namjoon hanya mengangkat jempolnya, pertanda dia setuju.

Jungkook berbalik ke belakang dan tersenyum sambil melihat Taehyung yang sudah berlalu menuju tangga. "aku rasa kita perlu bicara, _hyung_ " Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Benar, aku memang butuh teman bicara sekarang" Namjoon mengajak Jungkook ke kantin, banyak yang melirik kearah Jungkook karena merasa asing dengan wajah yang satu itu disana.

"Abaikan saja, mereka memang tidak bisa melihat barang bagus sedikit" ucap Namjoon sambil meletakan minuman yang sengaja dibelikannya untuk Jungkook. Namjoon memilih duduk disudut kantin karena bagian sudut itu jarang di lewati dan kemungkinan pembicaraan mereka akan di dengar, sedikit sekali.

"Hehhehe, aku tidak apa, _hyung_. Jadi, apa kabar?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Rindu" jawab Namjoon.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Namjoon sudah mencoba menghubungi Seokjin tapi tidak ada satupun pesan atu telepon Namjoon yang digubris, hal terakhir yang Namjoon dapatkan adalah nomor Seokjin yang sudah tidak aktif lagi.

"Seokjin _ahjussi_ baik-baik saja" Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Apa dia makan dengan baik?" Tanya Namjoon lagi, matanya menatap kosong pada minuman dingin didepan mereka.

"Tentu" jawab Jungkook seolah memberi kepastian. "Kau kelihatan kacau, _hyung_ " komentar Jungkook.

Namjoon mendengus dan tertawa. "Kau orang yang kesekian yang mengatakan itu"

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu" Jungkook mencoba bercanda.

"Bagaimana hubungan Seokjin dengan Yoongi _hyung_? " Tanya Namjoon. Soal Yoongi, Namjoon sudah pernah menghubunginya untuk diajak bicara, tapi sama seperti Seokjin, lagi-lagi Namjoon di abaikan.

"Yoongi _hyung_ tidak pulang selama seminggu" Jungkook berucap jujur.

" _Yeah_ , Jimin juga berkata begitu" Namjoon mendengus, terlihat sekali kalau Namjoon putus asa. "Yoonji apa kabar?"

"Baik. Dia juga menanyakanmu, _hyung_ , kenapa tidak pernah menjemputnya bersama Seokjin _Ahjussi_ lagi"

"Biasanya aku membelikan dia jajanan dan minuman susu dingin setiap kali kami menjemputnya dari rumah mu" kenang Namjoon.

Jungkook terdiam. Ada kesedihan yang Jungkook tangkap dari senyum Namjoon yang terukir tipis saat mengingat Yoonji, entah kenapa Jungkook merasa iba.

"Seokjin… dia benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menatap lurus pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela napas, percuma mengatakan Seokjin baik-baik saja, toh pada kenyataanya Seokjin sama kacaunya dengan Namjoon. "Kalian sama kacaunya, _hyung_. Katakan aku kurang ajar, tapi aku menguping pembicaraan Mama dan Seokjin _Ahjussi_ di taman belakang"

Namjoon membesarkan bola matanya, pertanda dia tertarik dan menunggu Jungkook untuk bicara.

"Seokjin _Ahjussi_ menangis hebat kemarin saat menjemput Yoonji. Yoonji kembali dititip soalnya Min _Ahjussi_ sedang ada pengangkatan di perusahaannya, mulai sekarang, Min _Ahjussi_ sudah tidak berlayar lagi. Dia hanya akan bekerja di kantor" mulai Jungkook.

"Kenapa Seokjin menangis?" Tanya Namjoon khawatir.

"Dari hasil aku mencuri dengar, ada nama Yoongi _hyung_ di bawa-bawa, soal Yoongi _hyung_ yang tidak mau ditemui dan hanya menyuruh Jimin untuk mengambil pakaian ganti di rumah dan tentu saja… tentang kalian _hyung_ "

"Bukannya sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja, _hyung_? Dengar, bukannya aku bermaksud ada di pihak Yoongi _hyung_ yang menentang kalian, tapi, hubungan yang kalian jalani… tidak sehat" ucap Jungkook takut-takut. "Kalian hanya akan saling menyakiti jika terus memaksa bersama, _hyung_. Ada baiknya kalian berhenti berharap dan mulai lagi dengan yang lain. Kau dengan yang lain, Seokjin _ahjussi_ dengan yang juga" ucap Jungkook.

"Andai bisa segampang itu" ucap Namjoon. "Hanya membayangkan Seokjin bersama orang lain saja rasanya aku ingin marah sekali dengan orang itu. "

" _Hyung_ , aku juga tidak yakin kalau orangtuamu akan setuju dengan Seokjin _ahjussi_ … kalian…"

"Umur kami? Status Seokjin?" Tanya Namjoon sengit.

Jungkook terkesiap. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Namjoon tersinggung, tapi memang beginilah Jungkook dengan segala kejujuran tanpa filter pada bibirnya.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Jungkook tak enak hati.

"Memangnya salah? Apa tidak bisa di buat sederhana saja? Memangnya tidak bisa orang-orang memandang kami hanya sebagai pasangan tanpa harus meributkan status dan umur kami?" Namjoon nyaris meledak. Kepala Namjoon sudah panas memikirkan hal ini, sudah seminggu lebih hal ini berputar setiap detik di kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ , maaf…" cicit Jungkook takut.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie. Aku hanya merasa sangat tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara dan bisa paham dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku sekarang" Namjoon menunduk pasrah.

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_ …"

"Seokjin bahkan mengganti nomor ponselnya, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya saja, Kookie, tidak lebih. Jika dia memang ingin berhenti, aku bisa paham. Bagaimana pun, Yoongi _hyung_ itu anaknya, tapi apa aku tidak boleh berhubungan sama sekali? Aku tidak minta macam-macam, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja." Namjoon meracau, membuat Jungkook merasa sedih.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu, _hyung_ " sesal Jungkook.

"Aku harusnya berterima kasih karena kau mau mendengarkanku"

Jungkook membolakan matanya saat dia menatap kearah jendela kearah lorong, Yoongi sedang berjalan kearah kantin. Jimin terlihat sedang menempel dengan memeluk tangan Yoongi ke tubuhnya, seperti sedang bermanja tapi di tempat yang kurang tepat. Jungkook mencibir. Iri sebenarnya, Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat semakin mesra sejak bertunangan.

Jungkook buru-buru mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jimin agar membawaa Yoongi ketempat lain, tapi dasar sial, Jimin hanya menatap layar ponselnya dan dengan sengaja me- _reject_ panggilannya dan terkekeh.

"Jimin boooddohhh" geram Jungkook panic.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Kook?" Namjoon melirik Jungkook yang terlihat gelisah.

"Huh? Tidak _hyung_ , hanya…."

Terlambat. Namjoon sudah melihat ada Yoongi yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Namjoon seketika berdiri, berniat menemui Yoongi. Jungkook jelas tidak tinggal diam, tangannya menangkap tangan Namjoon yang sudah bersiap pergi dari hadapannya dengan cepat.

" _Hyung_ , jangan…" ucap Jungkook panic. Jungkook ikut terseret langkah karena tangannya yang memegang tangan Namjoon.

Sampai diluar kantin, Jimin lebih dulu melihat Jungkook dan Namjoon, buru-buru Jimin mengalihkan pandangan Yoongi dengan berdiri di depan Yoongi dan menangkup pipi namja pucat itu. Persetan dengan mata-mata yang menatap syok pada Jimin dan Yoongi sekarang. Yang Jimin tau, dia harus menjauhkan Yoongi dari Namjoon.

"Uh.. Yoongi hyung, Jiminie tertinggal sesuatu di mobil" ucap Jimin gugup, tangannya tetap memegang wajah Yoongi yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Jim, lepaskan wajahku, ini di kampus" ucap Yoongi pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan tangan Jimin dari pipinya, tapi Jimin berkeras tidak ingin lepas.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" Namjoon memangil dengan keras dari depan kantin.

Jimin membeku, begitupun dengan Jungkook.

"Lepas, Jimin." Ucap Yoongi penuh peringatan saat matanya bertemu dengan Namjoon yang berjalan kearahnya.

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yoongi, dengan takut-takut Jimin berdiri didepan Yoongi yang berdiri tenang menatap tajam pada Namjoon yang sudah dekat dengannya.

"Kita harus bicara" ucap Namjoon, Jungkook terlihat berdiri takut dibelakang Namjoon.

"Ke parkiran" Yoongi berucap dingin dan berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Jimin di lorong.

" _Hyung_! Yoongi _hyung_!" panggil Jimin. Jimin melirik kearah Namjoon dan Yoongi bergantian. Dia berniat menahan Namjoon agar tidak menyusul Yoongi, tapi dia juga harus menyusul Yoongi. Jungkook sudah terlihat pasrah dibelakang Namjoon.

"Aish!" geram Jimin dan berlari mengejar Yoongi yang sudah berjalan ke parkiran.

"Jauhi _Appa_ -ku" ucap Yoongi tanpa basa-basi begitu mereka sampai di parkiran yang cukup sepi.

"Sedang ku lakukan, tapi tolong beri aku alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh punya hubungan dengan dokter Seokjin?" Tanya Namjoon tenang.

"Alasan?" Yoongi mendegus dan tertawa. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. "Kau lupa dia _Appa_ -ku?"

"Tidak. Dari awalpun aku sangat sadar kalau dokter Seokjin itu _Appa_ -mu. Lalu?"

Yoongi terlihat geram dan Jimin dengan sigap menahan Yoongi dengan menggengam tangan Yoongi. "Aku rasa kau tidak benar-benar jenius" ejek Yoongi.

"Tidak ada hubungan IQ-ku dengan apa yang kita bahas sekarang, _hyung_ " Namjoon putus asa, Yoongi terlihat belum bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. "Hanya, beri aku alasan jelas kenapa aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan _Appa_ -mu. Apa yang salah? Karena umur kami? Karena dia _Appa_ -mu? Apa kalau aku bukan temanmu, kau juga akan berlaku seperti ini padaku ataupun pada pacar dokter Seokjin yang lain, kau juga akan begini?" Namjoon mulai meracau lagi.

Jimin lengah. Yoongi melepas tangannya dan menghadiahi Namjoon sebuah pukulun telak di tulang pipinya. Jungkook dan Jimin buru-buru memisahkan. Jimin menarik Yoongi dan Jungkook menarik Namjoon yang tersungkur dilantai.

" _Hyung_ … jangan!" ucap Jimin gemetar, mendorong badan Yoongi untuk menjauh dari Namjoon.

Melihat tubuh Jimin yang bergetar, Yoongi benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tangan pucatnya bergerak pe punggung Jimin dan memeluk Jimin merapat ke badannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau harus tenang" pinta Jimin gemetar.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pukulanmu, _hyung_!. Pukulanmu tidak menjelaskan apapun!" teriak Namjoon.

"Namjoon hyung, sudah…" Jungkook mendorong Namjoon menjauh. Dia ketakutan sebenarnya, tapi meninggalkan Jimin sendiri diantara Namjoon dan Yoongi juga bukan keputusan bijak.

"Jauhi _Appa_ -ku" putus Yoongi dan membawa Jimin pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Jimin terus memeluk Yoongi begitu mereka sampai di studio, bibirnya terus mengecupi kepala Yoongi dan tangannya bergerak mengelus surai hitam milik Yoongi. Sejak dari kampus, tidak ada satu katapun yang Yoongi ucapkan, bahkan saat Jimin memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang, Yoongi tetap diam dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Jimin yang sejak tadi memeluknya sambil berdiri.

"Yoongi _hyung_ harus lebih tenang dalam bersikap, jangan asal pukul, aku tidak ingin Yoongi _hyung_ luka" guman Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , masalah ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja. Kalian harus bicara. Dengarkan dari sisi Kim _Appa_ dan Namjoon _hyung_. Mereka pasti punya alasan, jangan jadi seperti ini, Yoongi _hyung_. Kasihani Kim _Appa_." Ucap Jimin pelan tangannya tetap mengelus rambut Yoongi tanpa henti.

"Kalau _hyung_ tetap diam, aku akan pulang saja!" Jimin mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Jangan pergi" pinta Yoongi dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bicara dengan Kim _Appa, hyung_. _Hyung_ harus pulang. Bukannya aku tidak ingin mengurus Yoongi _hyung_ selama disini, aku senang karena aku seperti memiliki rumah lain yang bisa aku singgahi untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi, studio tetap studio _hyung_. Ini bukan rumah. Kita harus pulang" ucap Jimin bersabar.

"Temani aku bertemu Appa" pinta Yoongi.

"Bukannya aku selalu disini untukmu, _hyung_?" Jimin tersenyum sedih. Suara Yoongi yang terdengar lemah itu membuat perasaan Jimin seolah tercubit.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ya? Jiminie?" Seokjin sedih bercampur senang saat melihat Yoongi dan Jimin muncul di rumah.

"Aku pulang" guman Yoongi dan menarik Jimin menuju ruang tamu.

"Yoongi opppaaa…." Yoonji berlari meninggalkan mainan miliknya hanya untuk memeluk Yoongi yang sudah seminggu tidak dia jumpai.

"Kau sudah makan? _Oppa_ membelikanmu kue kesukaanmu" Yoogi bergerak menggendong adiknya.

"Sudah tadi. Jadi, Yoonji boleh makan kue kan? Apa itu yang ditangan Jiminie oppa?" Tanya Yoonji semangat.

" _Ne_ , ini kue untuk Yoonji" jawab Jimin sambil mengangkat bungkusan ditangannya. "Ayo bantu _Oppa_ menyiapkannya" ajak Jimin.

Yoonji turun dari gendongan Yoongi dan menggengam tangan Jimin menuju dapur.

"Jiminie…" ucap Seokjin.

"Biar aku dan Yoonji saja yang menyiapkannya, _Appa_ " Jimin tersenyum lembut dan berlalu bersama Yoonji menuju dapur.

"Yoongi…" panggil Seokjin pelan.

" _Appa_ , aku minta maaf" sesal Yoongi.

Seokjin menangis. Perasaan sedih yang dirasakannya seminggu ini seolah luntur saat mendengar Yoongi minta maaf.

Yoongi berjalan kearah Seokjin dan memeluk _Appa_ -nya lembut. Yoongi terkekeh saat mendengar tangis sesenggukan Seokjin dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, _Appa_. Jangan menangis lagi. Maaf aku keterlaluan…" sesal Yoongi.

" _Appa… Appa_.. huks… pikir..kau.. huks tidak akan… tidak akan huks pulang lagi…" tangis Seokjin makin menjadi.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak pulang ke rumah" Yoongi terkekeh dan mengelus bahu Seokjin. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. _Appa_ masak apa untuk nanti malam?"

"Appa tidak punya bahan … huks apapun di kulkass…" Seokjin berucap sambil menangis.

Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya saat melihat Jimin melotot kesal padanya. Yoongi memang sangat buruk dalam menangani orang menangis. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini bertanya soal makanan, bukannya di tenangkan lebih dulu.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku akan pesan makanan untuk makan malam kita" putus yoongi, lagi-lagi Jimin melotot kesal padanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Benar-benar Min Yoongi ini.

"Kau sudah tidak marah pada Appa?" Tanya Seokjin ditengah tangisnya yang belum reda.

"Aku marah, tapi aku tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada _Appa_ "

"Maaf…" guman Seokjin.

" _Appa_ , sudahlah. Aku sudah minta maaf. _Appa_ jangan ikut-ikutan minta maaf juga. Orangtua dan anak bertengkar itu kan biasa" ucap Yoongi. "Ayo duduk, aku pergal berdiri terus"

Saat makan malam, Yoongi duduk disamping Yoonji yang sedang sibuk bercerita tentang pengalamannya pergi ke kolam berenang dari sekolah, sementara Seokjin dan Jimin hanya tersenyum hangat dan sesekali ikut dalam pembicaraan diantara Yoongi dan yoonji.

Jimin melirik pada Seokjin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, Jimin sudah sering berkirim pesan dengan Seokjin. Hampir tiap hari Jimin mengambil foto Yoongi dan mengirimkannya untuk Seokjin, agar Seokjin yakin anaknya baik-baik saja. Dan malam ini, Jimin ingin semuanya beres. Seokjin harus mennyinggung hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka.

"Yoongi…" panggil Seokjin pelan.

" _Ne_?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Seokjin yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Seokjin melirik pada Jimin sebelum bicara dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Yoongi.

"Soal Namjoon…" mulai Seokjin.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, _Appa_." Yoongi berucap tegas.

Seokjin terdiam, begitu juga dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

" _Appa_ sudah pergi?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat Jimin muncul di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah. Kata Min _Appa_ nanti tolong jemput Kim Appa di toko buku atau di rumah Min _Appa_ , _hyung_. Min _Appa_ tidak bisa mengantar pulang kerumah, soalnya takut kemalaman, yoonji harus mengerjakan PR-nya" ucap Jimin.

Malam ini Yoonji berkeras agar Seokjin ikut menemaninya membeli pensil dan cat kuas di toko buku. Yoongi yakin ini gara-gara Yoonji mendengar cerita temannya yang pergi bersama kedua orangtuanya jalan-jalan. Yoonji pasti ingin begitu juga, tidak heran dia memaksa Seokjin untuk ikut.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ayo ku antar pulang. Sudah malam" ucap yoongi sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya.

" _Hyung_ " Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi, membuat namja pucat itu berhenti berjalan.

" _Ne_?"

"Aku senang _hyung_ sudah berbaikan dengan Kim _Appa_ , tapi soal Namjo…"

Ucapan Jimin terhenti saat Yoongi mencium bibir. " _Hyunggh_ …" Jimin melenguh saat Yoongi memasukan lidahnya kedalm mulut Jimin tanpa aba-aba. Tangannya bergerak meremas bahu Yoongi. Jimin tau, Yoongi tidak ingin membahas ini.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan menyentuhkan jarinya pada bibir bawah Jimin yang memerah basah.

Tanpa Yoongi duga, Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi tetap dekat dengan bibirnya. Yoongi mengernyit dan di detik berikutnya nafas Yoongi seolah tercekat. Jimin mengulum jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak bisa bohong, sesuatu diantara kakinya juga tidak bisa berbohong, apa yang Jimin lakukan saat ini sangat… eum…

" _Shit!"_ Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati saat Jimin memainkan lidahnya dijari Yoongi. Mata Jimin yang tertunduk sayu membuat akal sehat Yoongi pergi meninggalkan pemiliknya. Yoongi mendorong Jimin ke tempat tidur dan Yoongi sangat terkejut saat Jimin merayap seperti ular ditempat tidurnya, oke, Jimin sangat menggoda, Yoongi tidak pernah tau Jimin bisa senakal ini.

"Yoongi hyung…" panggil Jimin mendayu.

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya. Pandangannya menajam kearah bibir Jimin yang terbuka, bibir tebal itu terlihat basah dan Yoongi tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, Yoongi menunduk dan mengukung Jimin diantara tangannya.

"Hyung, kita sudah lama…." Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Yoongi. Yoongi mencium Jimin, mengulum bibir Jimin atas dan bawah dan bermain-main dengan lidah Jimin. Tangan nakal Yoongi sudah bergerak liar didalam baju Jimin, meraba keperut dan bermain di dada Jimin.

Yoongi benar-benar akan lepas kendali, sampai Jimin dengan tega menahan tangan Yoongi yang bergerak didalam bajunya, melepaskan perlahan ciuman panas mereka dan tersenyum menggoda.

" _Hyung_ , Jiminie harus pulang…" Jimin tersenyum manis dan mendudukan diri di ranjang.

" _Love_?" Yoongi membolakan matanya frustasi, yang benar saja.

"Bagaimana, ya. Jiminie ingin sekali melayani Yoongi _hyung_ , tapi Jiminie harus pulang. Yoongi _hyung_ juga harus menjemput Kim _Appa_. Waktunya benar-benar tidak pas, ya?" Jimin merapikan baju dan rambutnya, kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi yang terlihat akan protes. Jimin terkekh saat melihat ada yang bangun diantara kaki Yoongi.

"Jim, tapi…"

"Nanti, ya. tenang saja, Jiminie tidak kemana-mana. Nanti yoongi _hyung_ dapat jatah kalau masalah dengan Namjoon _hyung_ sudah beres. Ayo antar Jiminie pulang _hyung_ " Jimin berdiri melewati Yoongi yang masih berdiri menghadap ranjang dengan tatapan kosong.

" _Yeobo_ , mau mengantarkan Jiminie pulang tidak?" Jimin tertawa kecil saat melihat yoongi yang masih saja diam ditempatnya.

"Kau sedang menghukumku, huh?"

" _Aigoo…_ mana mungkin Jiminie berani menghukum calon suami Jiminie sendiri. Waktunya saja yang tidak tepat _hyung_ …" Jimin berjalan kearah yoongi lagi dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoongi. "Jadi, bisa antarkan Jiminie pulang sekarang?" Jimin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah frustasi Yoongi.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jimin diam-diam mengambil foto Yoongi yang sedang fokus menyetir. Setelah mendapatkan fotonya, Jimin langsung mengupload foto Yoongi di social media miliknya dan memberi _caption_ sambil tertawa kecil.

' _Someone is mad at me'_ Jimin menulis itu untuk _caption_ foto Yoongi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jimin menandai nama Yoongi di foto-nya. Selama ini Jimin memang sengaja tidak ingin memberi tanda pada foto Yoongi di akunnya, bukannya apa-apa, Jimin hanya takut ada _followers_ nya yang tertarik pada Yoongi, apalagi kalau tau Yoongi itu produser!. Tapi rasanya ketakutan Jimin bisa sedikit disingkirkan, toh dia sudah bertunangan. Statusnya sudah naik pangkat. Jimin bisa melabrak siapa saja yang berani genit pada calon suaminya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, seseorang sedang menatapi foto Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil. Menyimpan foto Yoongi yang baru saja Jimin _upload_ di ponselnya dan membuat foto Yoongi sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

"Masih?" Seungwoon menaikan alisnya tak percaya melihat tingkah temannya, Daniel.

"Bukannya dia semakin menarik?" Daniel terkekeh.

"Mau sampai kapan kau jadi fans nomer satunya, huh? Yoongi itu sudah ada yang punya"

"Melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah bahagia" Daniel terkekeh dan membuat Seungwoon memutar bola matanya kemudian berlalu menuju meja lain dimana teman-temannya sedang berkerumun bermain game.

"Kenapa kau malah semakin menarik?" Daniel berbicara pada ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Yoongi. "Aku bisa gila kalau begini" Daniel menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kecil.

Tidak peduli berapa kali Yoongi mengabaikan-nya, sepertinya dia tetap punya rasa untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalo ada Typo monmaap yes kakak yorobun. Ngetiknya ngegas, ga pake baca ulang lagi.


	26. Chapter 26

" _Appa_ , kenapa Namjoon?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Setelah mengantar Jimin ke rumah, Yoongi langsung menjemput Seokjin ke toko buku dimana ada Papa-nya dan Yoonji juga. Setelah menjemput Seokjin, Yoongi membawa Seokjin ke sebuah café yang berada di daerah Gangnam, café yang Seokjin yakin memiliki harga yang mahal hanya untuk secangkir kopi.

Yoongi memilih duduk di sudut sebelah kaca dan berhadapan langsung dengan Seokjin yang sedang menunduk memandangi coklat hangat yang Yoongi pesankan untuknya.

" _Appa_ sudah berhenti berhubungan dengan Namjoon, Yoongi-ya" cicit Seokjin.

"Bukan itu jawaban dari pertanyaanku, _Appa_. Aku tidak bertanya apa kalian masih berhubungan sampai sekarang, yang aku Tanya, kenapa Namjoon?" Tanya Yoongi pelan.

"Kenapa kau memilih Jimin?" Seokjin balik bertanya.

"Kenapa _Appa_ balik bertanya?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Jawab saja, _Appa_ ingin mendengar jawabanmu"

"Aku nyaman dengan Jimin yang berada disekitarku" jawab Yoongi.

"Sama. _Appa_ juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan pada Jimin. _Appa_ merasa nyaman bersama Namjoon" Seokjin menatap Yoongi sendu, ada kesedihan yang berusaha Seokjin sembunyikan tapi gagal. Gagal tersembunyi karena air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh.

Yoongi terdiam.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Yoongi ke kampus untuk menemui dosen pembimbingnya, harusnya ada Namjoon juga hari ini, tapi Namjoon tidak terlihat dimana pun. Yoongi mencarinya. Setelah bertanya dengan teman sekelasnya yang juga datang ke kampus hari ini, Yoongi akhirnya mendapatkan jawabnnya, Namjoon sudah lebih dulu menemui dosen mereka.

Yoongi berjalan malas ke kantin sendirian, dia ingin membeli minuman dan duduk sebentar di kantin. Setelah mendapatkan minuman yang dia inginkan, Yoongi mendudukan diri di dekat pintu kantin, tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Namjoon, tapi nomor Namjoon sedang tidak aktif.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, seseorang duduk di depannya. Yoongi menegakkan kepala dan di depannya tengah berdiri seorang Namja dengan senyum gugupnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menatap datar kedepan Namja itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Daniel berucap gugup.

"Masih banyak yang kosong, kan?" Yoongi menatap kesekitar dan memang masih banyak bangku kosong.

"Huh?" Daniel menaikan alisnya, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Apa Yoongi sedang menolaknya?

"Kau mengganggu pandanganku" ucap Yoongi.

Buru-buru Daniel menarik bangku dan mendudukan diri di depan Yoongi. "Apa sudah tidak mengganggu?" Tanya Daniel penasaran.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi akhirnya.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku minggu lalu. Apa kau tetap sibuk setelah pulang dari Jeju?"

"Aku sibuk tiap hari" jawab Yoongi datar.

Daniel terkekeh. "Oke, lalu kenapa kau ada disini kalau kau sibuk?"

"Ini masih kampusku"

"Iya juga…" Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bicara. Bicara soal apa?" tembak Yoongi.

"Aku belum makan siang, keberatan kalau kita makan dulu di luar? Itu.. itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Maksudnya aku hanya menemani mu makan?" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya.

Daniel tertawa kecil sampai matanya menghilang tinggal segaris. "Aku mengajakmu makan, Min Yoongi"

"Oh, tidak masalah kalau begitu. Kemana?"

Daniel terkejut Yoongi menerima ajakannya, padahal Daniel sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk kembali di tolak bahkan di abaikan lagi. "Café dekat kampus?" Daniel memberi penawaran.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan lebih dulu, tanpa menyadari Daniel yang sedang ber _yes-yes_ ria tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Naik mobilku saja" ucap Yoongi sambil membalikan badannya. Yoongi mengernyit heran saat melihat tangan Daniel yang terkepal di depan dadanya. "Kau… kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Huh? Oh.. bukan apa-apa…" Daniel buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dan menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka sampai di café dekat kampus, duduk berdua saling berhadapan. Daniel sudah bilang dia akan meneraktir Yoongi hari ini dan Yoongi merasa keberatan. Setelah bertengkar kecil soal siapa yang akan membayar, akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk membayar makanan sendiri-sendiri.

"Kau bilang ingin bicara" mulai Yoongi sambil meletakan kunci mobil dan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Selamat sudah bertunangan dengan Jimin" ucap Daniel.

"Ne. hanya itu?"

"Bisa kita makan dulu?"

"Makanannya belum datang. Kalau kau masih ingin menahan, biar aku yang lebih dulu bicara denganmu" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Daniel yang tengah menatap bingung padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daniel. Matanya bergerak bingung menatap wajah datar dan serius Yoongi.

"Aku tau kau sering menghubungi Jimin. Bisa dibilang setiap hari." Mulai Yoongi. "Entah apapun tujuanmu, tapi tolong hargai aku. Aku tunangannya, aku tidak melarangmu berteman dengan Jimin, tapi…"

"Sepertinya kau salah paham" potong Daniel.

"Aku belum selesai" potong Yoongi lagi.

Daniel menatap bingung pada Yoongi dan menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku tau kau mungkin tertarik pada Jimin, jika tidak, tidak mungkin hampir setiap hari kau mengirimi Jimin pesan. Jujur saja aku tidak membaca apapun isi pesanmu pada Jimin, tapi aku melihat notif pesan darimu setiap hari di ponselnya. Itu menggangguku" Yoongi berucap jujur.

"Yoongi, tapi kami hanya berteman… maksudku…"

"Aku juga punya teman, Niel. Dan aku tidak setiap hari menghubungi temanku itu"

Daniel terdiam. Bukan karena ucapan yoongi, tapi karena Yoongi menyebut namanya. Dadanya berdebar halus.

"Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu, mungkin kau curiga, tapi aku hanya bertanya soal Seungwoon pada Jimin. Mereka satu sekolah tari dan Jimin berteman dekat juga dengan Seungwoon, hanya itu. Aku tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mendekati Jimin lebih dari teman" Daniel berucap jujur.

"Setiap hari kau bertanya soal Seungwoon pada Jimin?"

"Dari dulu memang aku sering membagi cerita pada Jimin, bahkan sebelum aku tau kalian berpacaran. Aku dan Jimin berada di _circle_ pertemanan yang sama" Aku Daniel.

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Tidak heran Jimin bisa berteman dengan Daniel, mereka sama-sama terkenal. Yoongi rasa remaja Korea kebanyakan mengenal mereka. Jika di golongkan, Daniel dan Jimin sama-sama orang terkenal di social media, gampangnya, mereka adalah selebgram. Tidak heran mereka memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang sama.

"Maaf menuduhmu, hanya itu yang ingin aku bilang. Sekarang, giliranmu" ucap Yoongi. Tipikal Yoongi, minta maaf hanya untuk basa-basi. Tidak ada tampang penyesalan sama sekali di wajahnya karena sudah menuduh Daniel yang bukan-bukan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang hadiah yang ingin kuberikan untukmu, tapi hadiahnya tertinggal di mobilku" mulai Daniel.

Yoongi mengernyit bingung. "Hadiah?"

"Ne" Daniel mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Aku rasa kita tidak seakrab itu sampai kau harus memberikan aku hadiah pertunangan" Yoongi menaikan alisnya. "Namjoon saja yang sudah jadi sahabatku sejak kuliah tidak memberikanku apa-apa. Oh, atau itu hadiah untuk Jimin?"

"Bukan untuk Jimin, tapi untukmu. Aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah untuk pertunanganmu ngomong-ngomong" Daniel terkekeh.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat seorang pelayan meletakan makanan pesana mereka, setelah keduanya mengucapkan terimakasih, pelayan itu pergi.

"Maksudnya?" Yoongi mengernyit tak paham. Jika bukan untuk kado pertunangan, kado untuk apa? Yoongi tidak sedang berulang tahun.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar apapun soal aku di kampus?" Tanya Daniel serius.

"Aku tidak suka bergosip" Yoongi mengernyit, bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Daniel.

"Aku tau. Tapi, apa tidak pernah sekalipun kau mendengar gossip soal kita?"

Yoongi makin mengernyit. Oke, dia memang sudah pernah dengar kalau Daniel suka padanya dari Namjoon dan terakhir dari Jimin. Tapi, apa Yoongi harus percaya soal itu? Yoongi mana mungkin bisa percaya orang seperti Daniel menaruh hati padanya. Ayolah, mereka sangat berbeda. Daniel itu anak orang kaya, terkenal, banyak orang yang siap antri untuk jadi pacarnya.

"Soal apa memangnya?" Tanya Yoongi akhirnya. Tidak mungkin kan Yoongi bilang langsung. Kalau ternyata itu tidak benar, mau ditaruh dimana wajah yoongi. berbicara dengan Daniel saja baru hari ini.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar anak-anak basket yang meneriakkan namaku saat kau lewat dari lapangan basket, dulu?"

Yoongi menatap bingung. "Bisa langsung saja?"

"Aku menyukaimu Yoongi." Aku Daniel. Daniel bisa merasakan dadanya berdebar keras dan ada perasaan lega yang di rasakannya sekarang.

"Bercanda" Yoongi tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Sudah sejak masuk kuliah aku menyukaimu, tapi kau seperti gunung es. Kau bahkan tidak menyadarri keberadaanku sejak dulu. Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku bahkan sering nongkrong di kantin fakultas seni hanya untuk bisa melihatmu, meskipun dari jauh." Daniel mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya sekarang.

"Huh? Aku tersanjung, terimakasih" ucap Yoongi karena tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa kata-kata Daniel barusan.

Daniel menunduk dan terkekeh kosong, reaksi Yoongi sudah bisa di tebaknya sejak dia memutuskan akan berucap jujur pada Yoongi. "Aku tau kau pasti menolakku, bahkan aku sudah mempersiapakan diri untuk ditolak mentah-mentah seperti ini, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit" Daniel terkekeh lagi dan mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kecil menatap Yoongi yang sedang kebingungan menatapnya.

Daniel tersenyum lebar saat melihat tidak ada perubahan dari wajah Yoongi, padahal Daniel berharap bisa melihat Yoongi sedikit merona karena pengakuannya, tapi sepertinya khayalan Daniel terlalu tinggi. Wajah datar pucat Yoongi, masih tetap terpasang di sana.

"Jangan merasa terganggu karena pengakuanku, Yoongi. Aku hanya ingin jujur saja. Aku sudah menyimpan perasaanku selama tiga tahun lebih, dan bodohnya aku baru berani mengatakannya sekarang, saat aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya kesempatan. Bodoh sekali" Daniel tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau bodoh" Yoongi membenarkan dan membuat Daniel tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakannya saat pertama kali kita saling kenal?" Daniel berandai-andai.

"Kau akan ku tolak. Aku punya pacar waktu awal kuliah" Yoongi mulai menyuapkan makanan miliknya ke mulutnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha mendekatimu saat kau putus dengan pacarmu dulu, tapi kau mengabaikan pesanku" Daniel kembali mengaku.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kau pernah menghubungiku dulu" ucap Yoongi cuek.

"Aku melakukannya. Setelah seminggu kau putus dengan pacarmu, aku mengirimmu pesan, tapi kau abaikan"

"Aku tidak ingat" Yoongi menyuapkan lagi makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak heran. Memangnya apa yang kau ingat tentang ku?" cibir Daniel.

"Tidak ada hal khusus yang bisa ku ingat tentangmu"

"Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini menanggapiku, Min Yoongi?" Daniel menegakkan tubuhnya. Selama hidupnya, Cuma Yoongi yang terlihat biasa saja saat Daniel mengatakan perasaan. Biasanya orang yang Daniel incar akan terlihat gugup dan terkesan malu-malu di depannya, dan apa yang Yoongi tunjukan pada Daniel hari ini benar-benar membuat Daniel yakin kalau Yoongi itu benar-benar gunung es berjalan.

"Pertama, aku tidak percaya kalau kau suka padaku. Itu tidak masuk akal. Lebih masuk akal kalau kau suka pada Jimin dan itu lebih bisa aku percaya. Kedua, Kau bilang kau suka padaku sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, itu artinya sejak kita baru masuk kuliah, bagaimana bisa kau percaya kalau kau saja tidak pernah mengajakku bicara. Ketiga, aku bukan mahasiswa menonjol kalian, berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, terkenal dan jadi pujaan di kampus. Bisa kau bayangkan, bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau ada orang terkenal yang suka padaku yang hanya mahasiswa biasa? Itu konyol" jelas Yoongi panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu" ucap Daniel lagi.

"Ya, terimakasih kalau begitu"

Daniel terkekeh pelan. Dia di tolak.

"Kado ulang tahunmu" Daniel menyerahkan tiga buah kotak berbungkus kertas kado polos pada Yoongi.

Setelah selesai makan, Yoongi mengantarkan Daniel ke fakultas Daniel karena mobil Daniel di parkir disana. Daniel meminta untuk turun sebentar karena Daniel ingin menyerahkan kado yang sudah sangat lama Daniel simpan untuk Yoongi.

"Aku tidak ulang tahun" Yoongi menatap bingung kearah Daniel yang berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Aku tau, Yoongi. Ini kado ulang tahunmu selama tiga tahun terakhir. Ini kado ulang tahunmu tahun lalu" Daniel menarik tangan Yoongi dan meletakkan satu kotak berwarna hitam kilat ditangan Yoongi. "Ini kado ulang tahunmu dua tahun lalu" Daniel meletakkan satu kotak berukuran besar berwana krim diatas kedua tangan Yoongi. "Yang ini kado ulang tahunmu tiga tahun lalu" Daniel meletakkan kotak terakhir diatas tumpukan kotak ditangan Yoongi.

"Kau…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Min Yoongi" Daniel tersenyum sendu menatap Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini" Yoongi kesulitan untuk mengembalikan kotak kado itu pada Daniel.

"Cukup tolak perasaanku saja, jangan tolak kadoku juga" Daniel menatap Yoongi seolah memohon.

Yoongi terdiam.

.

.

.

Namjoon berguling diatas tempat tidurnya. Sudah seminggu rasanya dia seperti mayat hidup. Semangatnya terasa hilang bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang juga ikut hilang dari sisinya.

Sudah seminggu lebih Seokjin tidak ada kabar, melihat ponselnya saja Namjoon sudah enggan. Namjoon bahkan sering meninggalkan ponselnya dalam keadaan batrei yang kosong. Toh Namjoon hanya akan merasa makin sedih saat tidak mendapati notifikasi yang berasal dari Seokjin.

Saat Namjoon sibuk menatapi langit-langit kamarnya, seseorang menekan bell apartemennya. Namjoon mendecih. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu orang, dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang sedang melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau seperti sekarang ini.

Saat bell apartemennya tidak juga berhenti di tekan, Namjoon dengan enggan berjalan keluar kamar, Memandang sebentar kearah ruang tamunya yang hancur berantakan karena ulah Namjoon yang melampiaskan emosinya disana. Ada pecahan kaca tercecer disana karena Namjoon melemparkan vas bunga miliknya ke dinding sebagai pelampiasan marahnya. Melihat keadaan apartemennya yang hancur berantakan membuat Namjoon enggan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang berada diluar sana. Dan berjalan kembali ke kamar.

Langkah Namjoon terhenti saat mendengar suara dari intercom miliknya. Dia kenal suara itu. Itu milik Seokjin.

"Namjoon, kau didalam?"

Namjoon membeku di tempat.

"Namjoon-ah…" panggilan Seokjin terdengar lemah.

Saat suara itu hilang, Namjoon berlari kearah pintu, membuka kasar pintu apartemennya dan matanya mengabur saat melihat punggung Seokjin yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu apartemennya.

"Jinseok…"

Seokjin berbalik, matanya terlihat redup dan semakin redup saat melihat tampilan Namjoon yang berantakan.

Seokjin terkesiap saat Namjoon memeluknya erat, di detik berikutnya, Seokjin menangis. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Namjoon dan terisak disana.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi…" bisik Namjoon dan makin merapatkan tubuh Seokjin dalam pelukannya.

"Namjoon, kita harus bicara" ucap Seokjin dan menguraikan pelukannya.

Namjoon mengangguk dan membawa Seokjin masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Seokjin menatap takjup pada ruang tamu Namjoon yang terlihat sangat mengerikan, seperti ada perang besar yang terjadi disana. Meja terbalik, serpihan kaca yang pecah, sofa yang tidak lagi tersusun rapi, cermin yang retak seperti seseorang sudah melayangkan kepalan tangannya disana dan masih banyak lagi kekacauan yang tidak bisa Seokjin jabarkan.

"Ini… kenapa?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menatap Namjoon bingung. Air mata Seokjin seketika mengering begitu melihat keadaan apartemen Namjoon.

"Akan ku perbaiki nanti" guman Namjoon. Matanya menatap rindu pada Seokjin yang berdiri di depannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Kau terlihat kacau" guman Seokjin saat melihat penampilan Namjoon.

"Aku merindukanmu" guman Namjoon. Tidak tahan dengan jarak yang ada, Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin dan memeluknya erat. Namjoon takut, kalau dia melepaskan Seokjin, Seokjin akan hilang dari sisinya.

"Namjoon.. kita…"

"Jangan minta berpisah dariku, Seokjin… jangan…" Namjoon menggeleng dan memohon dalam pelukan Seokjin.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, Namjoon-ah. Aku kesini untuk memperjelas semuanya" Seokjin berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar hebat.

"Tidak Jinseok, jangan… ku mohon…" pinta Namjoon.

"Berbahagialah dengan orang lain, Namjoon-ah" isak Seokjin.

"Jinseok, jangan…" Namjoon memohon.

"Jangan hancurkan dirimu seperti ini. Hiduplah dengan baik dan lupakan soal kita" pinta Seokjin. Tangisnya terdengar pilu ditelinga keduanya. Seokjin bahkan sudah meluruhkan tangannya disamping tubuhnya, tidak membalas pelukan Namjoon lagi.

"Jinseok, kumohon…" Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya. Bisa Seokjin rasakan kemeja dibahunya menjadi basah. Namjoon menangis. Sama sepertinya.

"Hubungan kita ini keliru, Namjoon-ah. Tidak seharusnya kita memiliki hubungan. Mari sama-sama saling melepaskan…" Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon pelan. Menjauhkan jarak tubuhnya dari Namjoon.

"Apa kau berpikir tentang hal yang sama seperti yang dipikirkan orang lain tentang kita?" Namjoon menatap kosong pada mata Seokjin.

"Mereka benar, Namjoon-ah…" guman Seokjin tersenyum lemah.

"Kau juga memandang hubungan kita seperti itu? Kau menganggap ini tidak benar karena usia dan status kita?"

"Namjoon dengarkan aku…"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENDENGARKANKU!" bentak Namjoon. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI SEPERTI APA ORANG MEMANDANG KITA. AKU TIDAK PEDULI MEREKA MERASA HUBUNGAN KITA TIDAK BENAR! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN MEREKA!"

"Namjoon…"

"MEREKA TIDAK PUNYA HAK, SEOKJIN!" bentak Namjoon lagi. "Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang, asal kau mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup… Seokjin, kumohon"

"Tapi aku peduli" guman Seokjin pelan, matanya menatap lurus pada Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kau malu dengan hubungan kita?" Namjoon melemah, tangannya terjatuh kesamping tubuhnya, matanya menatap tak percaya pada Seokjin yang hanya menunduk dalam.

"Benar, kau malu…" Namjoon mendengus dan tertawa sinis karena Seokjin terdiam. "Keluar dari rumahku" ucap Namjoon dingin.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin terkejut mendengar nada dingin Namjoon, tangannya berusaha menggapai bahu Namjoon dan dengan kasar, Namjoon menepis tangan Seokjin.

"Keluar, Kim Seokjin" ucap Namjoon makin dingin.

"Namjoon, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini"

"Keluar! KAU TIDAK DENGAR APA YANG KU KATAKAN? KELUAR DARI SINI!" Namjoon meledak, menarik paksa lengan Seokjin dan menyeret Seokjin yang meronta keluar dari apartemennya, saat pintu terbuka, Namjoon mendorong tubuh Seokjin begitu saja dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Kali ini, gelas hias yang berada di meja dapur menjadi sasaran kemarahan Namjoon. Semuanya, hancur tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

"Ini apa _hyung_?" Jimin mengernyit melihat kotak-kotak kado yang Yoongi letakkan diatas sofa ruang studionya.

"Kado"

"Dari siapa?" Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan layar computer di depannya.

"Daniel" jawab Yoongi jujur.

"Kado untuk apa?" Jimin mendudukan diri diatas pangkuan Yoongi saat merasa Yoongi tidak juga ingin berbalik kearahnya.

" _Love_ , aku kesulitan bekerja kalau aku memangkumu seperti ini…" guman Yoongi.

"Kenapa dia memberikan _hyung_ kado?" Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi yang sedang mendongak untuk menatap Jimin.

"Untuk ulang tahunku, katanya"

" _Hyung_ tidak ulang tahun, kan?" Jimin mengeryit.

"Memang. Dia hanya memberikannya Cuma-Cuma."

" _Hyung_ " Jimin turun dari pangkuan Yoongi dan berdiri tepat didepan Yoongi. Matanya memicing tajam dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah yoongi. "Dia mengakui sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin panic.

"Ya. dia bilang dia suka padaku"

"Lalu?"

"Ku bilang saja terimakasih" jawab Yoongi jujur.

"lalu?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tidak ada kelanjutannya, sayang. Dia hanya menyatakan perasaan sukanya, dan aku hanya mendengarkan, lalu aku bilang terimakasih. selesai. Habis. Tamat. _The end_!" Yoongi menarik Jimin mendekat dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin.

" _Hyung_ … tidak berniat se…"

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu"

Jimin terlihat ragu, tangannya yang berada di bahu Yoongi hanya bertengger diam tanpa bergerak.

"Aku sudah janji, kan, tidak akan melirik orang lain walaupun ada orang lain yang lebih menarik dari Jiminie" Yoongi menyakinkan.

" _Hyung_ , mau pulang…" ucap Jimin pelan dan melepaskan pelukan Yoongi di pinggangnya. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Ada rasa tidak suka yang Jimin rasakan saat tau Daniel begitu berani menyatakan rasa sukanya pada yoongi.

"Masih jam tujuh, kan?" Yoongi berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Apapun yang Daniel katakan padaku, itu tidak ada pengaruh apa-apa untukku." Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu namja pucat itu. " _Hyung_ , aku punya hak untuk melarang Yoongi _hyung_ agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Daniel _sunbae_ , kan?" guman Jimin pelan. Katakan dia egois, tapi dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada hubungannya dan Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Mulai posesif, eoh?"

"Jiminie kan tunangan Yoongi _hyung_. Jiminie tidak suka Yoongi _hyung_ jadi dekat dengan Daniel _sunbae_ "

"Cemburu?" Yoongi mengecup puncak kepala Jimin dan tertawa kecil.

"Sangat" Jimin terdengar merajuk.

Yoongi tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , Jiminie lapar" Jimin mengurai sedikit pelukannya dan menatap dengan mata anak kucing pada yoongi.

"Aku juga lapar" bisik Yoongi, matanya menatap penuh minat pada bibir Jimin.

" _Hyung_! Jangan mulai nakal.." Jimin merona dan mencubit perut Yoongi. "Jiminie…."

Belum sempat seluruh protes Jimin dikeluarkan, Yoongi sudah menutup bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya, membawa Jimin kedalam ciuman panjang dan dalam. Yoongi Perlahan membawa Jimin menuju sofa dan membaringkan Jimin disana tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lagi-lagi Jimin berada didalam kukungan tangan Yoongi yang sudah berada tepat diatas tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, ciumannya berpindah dari bibir Jimin menuju rahang dan semakin turun ke leher Jimin. Tangan Yoongi sudah dengan liar menarik kaos yang Jimin gunakan hingga naik sebatas dada, memunculkan perut rata Jimin.

Saat ciuman Yoongi berpindah dan lidah Yoongi sibuk bermain diperut Jimin, Jimin mati-matian menahan desahan yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari bibirnya. Tangannya dengan putus asa meremas ujung sofa sebagai pelampiasan.

Jimin memekik saat Yoongi mengigit kecil dan menghisap kulit perutnya. Wajahnya sudah merona merah dan matanya terlihat sayu. Dia sudah pasrah dan mengingankan yoongi untuk menyentuhnya lebih lagi, tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti, menarik turun baju Jimin dan mensejajarkan wajah keduanya.

"Ayo makan…" bisik Yoongi.

Jimin perlahan menatap bingung pada Yoongi dengan mata sayunya. " _Hyung_ …" Jimin menaikan tangannya hingga kebahu Yoongi.

"Ne? kau lapar, kan? Ayo makan…" ajak Yoongi. Tangannya mengelus rambut Jimin dengan penuh sayang dan tertawa kecil.

" _Hyung_ , balas dendam?" Jimin merajuk. Mendorong bahu Yoongi dan berdiri.

Yoongi tertawa, menarik Jimin hingga Jimin kembali jatuh ke pangkuan Yoongi.

"Lepas!" Jimin berucap kesal.

"Tidak mau" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin.

"Lepas, Yoongi _hyung_. Jiminie lapar!" kesal Jimin.

"Kesal kan? Semalam aku juga begitu…" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Jadi _hyung_ benar-benar balas dendam?" Jimin memukul tangan Yoongi yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Tidak, ini namanya pelajaran" guman Yoongi.

Jimin memutar bola matanya. " _Hyung_ , Jiminie mau makan" ucap Jimin terdengar kesal. Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya Jimin bisa melepas pelukan Yoongi di perutnya. Jimin berdiri dan menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah makan?" Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang, tidak membiarkan si rambut pink berlalu begitu saja.

Jimin berubah gugup, nafas Yoongi yang berada di lehernya seperti sedang menggodanya untuk mendorong Yoongi ke sofa.

"Terserahlah" Jimin berdecak kesal, mendorong Yoongi ke sofa dan mendudukan diri di pangkuan Yoongi.

Jimin mengalungkan tangannya di leher yoongi, perlahan menggoda Yoongi dengan mengecup bibir Yoongi berkali-kali. Saat Yoongi akan memajukan wajahnya, Jimin akan menarik diri, membuat Yoongi mendesah frustasi.

" _Love_ …" bisik Yoongi memohon.

Jimin terkekeh, Mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga Yoongi bersandar di sandaran kursi. Keduanya saling bertatapan intens tanpa ada yang memulai pergerakan apapun. Jimin meletakkan tangannya di dada Yoongi dan dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggoda Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah akan duduk tegak, tapi lagi-lagi Jimin menahannya untuk tetap bersandar di sofa. Jimin mendekat, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. Jimin mendongak saat yoongi berhasil mengecup lehernya, tapi Jimin lagi-lagi menahan gerakan Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi mengerang frustasi.

" _Hyung_ mau melanjutkannya disini atau di kamar Jiminie saja? Chanyeol hyung sedang pergi keluar kota…" ucap Jimin mendayu.

"Jim…"

"Oh, astaga…" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, bertingkah dramatis dengan nada terkejut dibuat-buat. "Yoongi _hyung_ kan belum berbaikan dengan Namjoon _hyung_ , ya…" Jimin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Persetan dengan Namjoon, _Love_. Aku ingin sekarang" Yoongi sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya, menarik tubuh Jimin dan menidurkan Jimin kembali ke sofa.

"Y-yoongi hyung…" Jimin menahan bahu Yoongi yang sudah akan menunduk mendekat padanya.

"Apalagi? Astaga…" Yoongi mengerang frustasi dan meletakkan dahinya di bahu Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus tengkuk Yoongi dengan lembut. "Kita tidak punya pengaman, Yoongi _hyung_ …" bisik Jimin dan mengecup telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah putus asa. "Kau benar" ucap yoongi dan menarik diri dari tubuh Jimin.

"Tapi di kamar Jiminie masih ada…" Jimin berucap malu-malu, matanya menatap sayu pada Yoongi yang sedang menatapi bibir Jimin penuh minat.

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus" Yoongi menjatuhkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Jimin dan mengubur wajahnya di leher Jimin.

Jimin tertawa kecil dan mengelus tengkuk leher Yoongi. "Bagaimana kabar Kim _Appa_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ hari ini? _Hyung_ masih marah pada Namjoon _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin masih dengan mengelus tengkuk Yoongi.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Sulit untukku bisa menerima mereka, Jiminie. Bagaimanapun _Appa_ sudah menjelaskannya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima" guman Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , bukannya itu terlalu kejam? Kenapa tidak memandang sederhana hubungan Namjoon _hyung_ dan Kim _Appa_? Mereka saling mencintai, tapi tidak bisa bersama, itu pasti sangat sulit untuk mereka tangani, mereka pasti tersiksa" ucap Jimin. "Aku juga akan begitu kalau saja ada orang yang memaksa kita berpisah. Lain halnya kalau Yoongi hyung sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi, mungkin aku bisa menerima…"

"Apa kata orang-orang nantinya, Jim? Umur mereka, status mereka…"

"Setidaknya biarkan hubungan mereka berjalan _hyung_. Jangan paksa mereka untuk berpisah. Itu egois."

"Aku menentang karena aku memikirkan _Appa_ dan juga Namjoon, Jiminie. Aku tidak ingin mereka di cela nantinya…"

"Biarkan mereka menghadapinya sendiri, _hyung_. Mereka sudah dewasa. Entah nanti akhirnya mereka akan bersama atau tidak, itu keputusan mereka" guman Jimin.

Yoongi bangkit dan Jimin ikut duduk di sofa, salah satu tangannya berada di tengkuk yoongi dan satu lagi berada dipaha Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil, Yoongi terlihat mulai goyah.

"Aku mencoba melindungi _Appa_ , Jim. Tidak bisakah aku melihat itu?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin.

"Tapi cara yang _hyung_ pakai untuk melindungi Kim _Appa_ , membuat Kim _Appa_ tersiksa" Jimin menarik wajah yoongi untuk mendekat dan mencium bibir Yoongi perlahan. "Biarkan Namjoon _hyung_ yang melindungi Kim _Appa, hyung_."

.

.

.

Jungkook membolakan matanya saat dia membuka akun instagram milik Daniel dengan akun palsu miliknya. Daniel mengupload foto hitam putih dengan latar sebuah café dan seseorang yang berdiri menghadap kasir membelakangi kamera. Yoongi kenal orang yang berada di foto itu meskipun hanya dari punggungnya saja.

Jungkook meng- _capture_ foto itu sebagai bukti untuk di tunjukan pada Jimin. Saat Jungkook memperhatikan lagi foto itu, matanya makin membola.

' _I Love dreaming, because in my dreams, you're actually mine'_. Isi Caption yang ditulis oleh Daniel, sama persis dengan apa yang ada di dalam foto, di sebuah pajangan diatas etalase kaca kue di dekat kasir. Tepat disamping orang itu berdiri. Tidak perlu berpikir jauh, Jungkook kenal orang itu. Itu, sepupunya, Min Yoongi.

Tidak puas hanya sampai disitu, Jungkook bahkan memeriksa kolom komentar milik Daniel. Ada ratusan komen yang masuk kesana, tidak heran, Daniel punya ratusan ribu _followers_. Tangan Jungkook terus bergerak untuk membaca komen-komen yang ada disana sampai dia menemukan Daniel membalas salah satu komen dan seseroang bernama Seungwoon.

Seungwoon: Kau sedang pamer atau bagaimana?

Daniel: Apa maksudnya?

Seungwoon: jangan pura-pura tidak paham, aku tau siapa orang itu dan captionmu ini kau tujukan untuk siapa.

Daniel: aku hanya menulis ulang apa yang ditulis di pajangan diatas etalase kaca.

Seungwoon: Ya, ya.. kita anggap saja kau memang hanya menyalin dari pajangan itu tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Dan Jungkook kembali meng- _capture_ balasan Daniel itu. Dia perlu membahas ini bersama Jimin. Secepatnya!.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

'Jimin kau dimana?'.

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya. Sejak semalam postingan Daniel di instagram membuat Jungkoook merasa terganggu. Tidak peduli walaupun Jimin sudah bertunangan, Jungkook masih agak takut kalau Jimin mulai _mengganggu_ Taehyung-nya lagi. Iya, dia posesif.

Selama menunggu Jimin membalas pesannya, Jungkook masih sibuk memantau komen yang masuk di foto Yoongi yang ada di akun Daniel. Kegiatan memata-matai Jungkook terganggu saat Jimin membalas pesannya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah saat melihat balasan pesan Jimin hanyalah foto Yoongi tanpa ada kata apapun disana. Dengan menahan kekesalannya, Jungkook mulai membalas pesan Jimin lagi.

Jungkook: Kau kencan?

Jimin: Tidak. Aku sedang menemani suami-ku bekerja. Ada apa? Kau mengganggu.

Jungkook: _Well_ , ini akan lebih mengganggu untukmu.

Jungkook mengirimkan hasil _capture_ -an dari akun milik Daniel pada Jimin. Seetelah melihat Jimin sudah melihat foto itu, Jungkook tersenyum remeh.

Jimin: KALAU KAU BERBOHONG SOAL FOTO INI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, JEON JUNGKOOK!

Jungkook terkekeh. Mungkin membuat Jimin naik darah, naik gula, naik asam urat adalah suatu hiburan tersendiri untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook: cek saja akun milik Daniel sunbae-mu itu.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Jim, kau mau minum apa? Aku akan ke bawah membeli minum" Yoongi berdiri di depan Jimin yang sedang duduk di sofa tepat disamping Chanyeol, sedang memantau seorang solois yang sedang rekaman di studio.

"Tidak haus" ketus Jimin.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya duduk dengan ponsel ditangannya menatap bingung pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi berjongkok di depan Jimin yang terlihat sedang kesal padanya, terbukti dari sikap Jimin yang menolak menatap Yoongi.

"Kau buat dosa lagi, Min Yoongi?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Hey, kenapa?" Yoongi mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawa disamping Jimin. Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya diatas paha Jimin.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Jimin balik bertanya dan menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Sudah, belikan saja dia susu. Pergi sana" usir Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ " jawab Yoongi dan berdiri. "Ingin minum apa, _Sajangnim_?" Yoongi menawarkan.

"Tidak usah menyogokku dengan minuman, aku tidak akan menyuruh kalian bercerai, tenang saja" Chanyeol tersenyum menyebalkan.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Susu Coklat?" Yoongi menggusak kepala Jimin dan saat Jimin tetap mengabaikannya, Yoongi menaikkan alisnya dan mengecup kepala Jimin.

"Ya! hargai kami yang _single_ disini!" Chanyeol menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Ya! Min Yoongi, dimana rasa toleransi persahabatanmu? Kenapa kau tidak menghargai kami yang tidak memiliki pasangan?" Seunghoon menatap sedih pada Yoongi yang sudah berjalan keluar studio rekaman.

.

.

.

"Min PD- _nim_..." panggil Jihoon takut-takut.

"Oh, Bihoon. Ada apa?" Yoongi menatap datar pada Jihoon yang sedang berdiri dengan jarak aman dari Yoongi.

"Jihoon, PD- _nim_." Koreksi Jihoon.

"Oh, iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menenteng plastic berisi minuman di tangannya. Dia baru saja akan naik menuju lift saat Jihoon muncul di depannya.

" _Gomawo_ " Jihoon menyerahkan sebuah plastic bening berisi minuman energy pada Yoongi.

"Ini untuk apa?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Itu untuk PD- _nim_ dan tunangan PD- _nim_ , Jimin- _ssi_." Jihoon terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah. "Terimakasih karena sudah membuat hubunganku dan Namjoon _hyung_ membaik" ucap Jihoon lagi.

Yoongi mengernyit. Kapan dia bertemu Namjoon?.

"Tadi, kami baru saja bertemu. Namjoon _hyung_ bilang, karena PD- _nim_ dia jadi mengerti perasaannya padaku. Dia menyesal karena mengabaikanku selama ini, katanya dia keliru dan PD- _nim_ yang menyadarkannya" cerita Jihoon. Yoongi bisa menangkap rona bahagia diwajah Jihoon dengan jelas.

"Jadi, karena itu aku memberikan ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Tapi, PD- _nim_ , tolong jangan bilang Namjoon _hyung_ aku memberikan itu, ya. Walaupun Cuma minuman biasa, tapi..."

"Terimakasih" potong Yoongi.

Dengan cepat Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon. Kepalanya berkecamuk dengan banyak pertanyaan sekarang.

.

.

.

"Namjoon _hyung_ ke rumah sakit?" Taehyung mengernyit heran. Jungkook menatap sendu dari balik kaca mobil Taehyung.

Sore ini Jungkook memaksa Taehyung untuk menemaninya membuntuti Namjoon. Bukan karena dia ingin tau atau apa, tapi Jungkook khawatir. Semenjak perkelahian Namjoon dan Yoongi kemarin, Jungkook merasa iba pada Namjoon dan berniat untuk memastikan keadaan Namjoon baik-baik saja.

Jungkook sempat merasa tenang karena Taehyung bilang Namjoon sedang pergi kencan dengan seseorang, tapi saat melihat Namjoon yang hanya berdiam diri didalam mobil yang sudah di parkir di depan rumah sakit, Jungkook kembali merasa iba.

"Kita harus apa sekarang?" Taehyung melirik pada Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wae?" Tanya Taehyung panic saat melihat Jungkook menangis sambil memandang lurus pada mobil Namjoon yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Taehyung.

"Aku kasihan pada Namjoon _hyung_ " Jungkook menghapus air matanya pelan. "Yah, setidaknya peluk pacarmu kalau sedang sedih, Taetae _hyung_!" omel Jungkook.

Buru-buru Taehyung melepas S _eatbelt_ -nya dan memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku bingung hari ini. Kenapa kita harus membuntuti Namjoon _hyung_?" Taehyung mengusap bahu Jungkook yang masih menangis sedih.

"Namjoon _hyung_ sedang patah hati, Taetae _hyung_ "

"Apanya yang patah hati? Tadi siang dia membawa kekasihnya ke kampus. Mereka bergandengan"

"Itu pasti pelarian!" Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau yang lebih tau?" Taehyung berguman pelan dan sialnya, Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dengan kesal Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung dan menatap nyalang pada kekasihnya itu. "Kalau Kookie bilang pelarian, ya pelarian!" omel Jungkook.

"O..oh.. oke sayang." Taehyung menurut. "Lalu, apa sekarang?"

"Namjoon _hyung_ pasti sedang berharap bisa bertemu mantan kekasihnya sekarang, ya, walaupun hanya sedetik saja..." guman Jungkook makin sedih.

"Mantan kekasihnya sedang sakit?"

" _Ani_ "

"Sedang menjenguk orang sakit?" Tanya Taehyung makin penasaran.

" _Anio_ "

"Mantannya dokter koas? Perawat? Suster?"

" _Ani_ "

"Lalu?"

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, kaca samping Taehyung di ketuk. Itu Seokjin. Jungkook buru-buru menghapus air matanya, memasang kaca mata hitam yang ada di _dashboard_ Taehyung untuk menutupi jejak air matanya. Tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya sangat konyol karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kim _Ahjussi_ " sapa Taehyung ramah saat kaca mobilnya terbuka.

"Taehyung? Jungkook?" Seokjin menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Jungkook yang terkekeh salah tingkah. "Kalian sedang apa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Kami sedang memantau..."

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, Jungkook sudah menutup mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya.

"Kami sedang ingin menjenguk teman saja, _Ahjussi_. Tapi teman kami belum membalas pesan dia ada di ruangan mana" Jungkook berbohong.

"Oh" Seokjin tersenyum percaya. "Eum, Taehyung, bisa mundurkan mobilmu sedikit? Kau parkir terlalu dekat dengan mobil _Ahjussi, Ahjussi_ jadi tidak bisa membuka pintu" ucap Seokjin.

"Huh? Oh, maaf ahjussi. Segera ku mundurkan" ucap Taehyung.

"Terimakasih. Oh ya, jangan pulang malam-malam, besok kau harus sekolah, Kookie" Seokjin mengingatkan.

" _Ne_ _Ahjussi. Ahjussi_ akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook basa-basi.

" _Ne_. kalian pulangnya hati-hati. Jangan pulang malam, Tae" ucap Seokjin lagi.

" _Ne, Ahjussi_. Ya sudah, aku mundurkan mobilku sekarang" Taehyung tersenyum ramah dan memundurkan mobilnya.

Seokjin membuka mobilnya dan mulai memundurkan mobilnya sementara Taehyung kembali maju. Saat kedua jendela mobil mereka bersisian, Seokjin pamit dan hanya di angguki oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Mata Seokjin _Ahjussi_ bengkak. Dia pasti menangis semalaman" Jungkook menatap kebawah dengan bibir yang ikut turun kebawah. Dia sedih.

"Apalagi sekarang, Kookie? Kim _Ahjussi_ juga patah hati?" Taehyung berucap asal.

"Ne" ucap Jungkook tak semangat.

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, tadi Namjoon _hyung_ , sekarang Kim _Ahjussi_ " Taehyung terkekeh.

"Itu bukan kebetulan, memang Namjoon hyung dan Kim _Ahjussi_ baru saja putus" guman Jungkook pelan.

" _What?"_ Taehyung menggusap telinganya untuk memastikan ucapan Jungkook. "Coba ulangi?"

"Namjoon _hyung_ dan Kim _Ahjussi_ baru putus. Pasti begitu. Itu karena Yoongi _hyung_ tidak setuju" guman Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Dia terkejut.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Taehyung, dia kembali dibuat terkejut karena kaca sampingnya di ketuk. Taehyung berjingkat, begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Namjoon berdiri disamping mobilnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Namjoon datar dan dingin.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 10 malam, Yoongi baru saja tiba di rumahnya setelah mengantarkan Jimin dan Chanyeol ke rumah. Keadaan ruang tamu gelap dan hanya ada penerangan yang berasal dari dapur, Yoongi berjalan pelan dan melihat Seokjin sedang duduk di kursi makan, matanya terlihat kosong menatap kearah kulkas dan air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa diseka.

" _Appa_ " panggil Yoongi pelan.

Seokjin terkejut dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju piyama tidurnya kemudian tersenyum palsu pada Yoongi. "Kau sudah pulang?" Seokjin bertanya gugup.

Yoongi menghela napas. Entah harus apa dia menyikapi hari ini, rekaman yang tertunda, Jimin yang merajuk tanpa sebab dan sekarang Appa-nya yang sedang menangis sendirian di dapur.

"Kenapa menangis?" Yoongi berjalan malas menuju kursi makan, menarik kursi didepan Seokjin dan menatap Seokjin datar.

"Tidak. Kau sudah makan?" Seokjin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah. _Appa_ duduk saja" pinta Yoongi saat Seokjin ingin berdiri. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Bukan hal penting"

"Bukan karena Namjoon, kan?" tembak Yoongi.

Seokjin tergugup.

" _Appa_ , Namjoon sudah punya kekasih. Dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jihoon, _trainee_ di agensi tempat aku bekerja. Jadi, lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat _Appa_ menangisi hal ini terus menerus." Ucap Yoongi.

Seokjin membeku. Tidak tau harus seperti apa dia menanggapi ucapan anaknya. Namjoon sudha punya kekasih baru? Bahkan mereka baru saja putus kemarin.

"Istirahatlah, _Appa_. Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat _Appa_ menangisi Namjoon" Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang sedang menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk meredam tangisnya yang memberontak keluar.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hyung tidak mau mengakui sesuatu?" Jimin melipat tangannya di depan dada, berdiri dihadapan Yoongi yang sedang menatap bingung padanya.

Jimin sudah lelah mendiami Yoongi semalam. Aksi merajuknya membuatnya rindu sendiri dengan suara Yoongi. Biasanya setiap malam sebelum tidur, Yoongi akan menghubunginya, karena Jimin sedang merajuk, Jimin mengabaikan telepon Yoongi yang akhirnya dia sesali sendiri.

"Aku harus mengaku apa, _Love_?" Yoongi mengernyit melihat Jimin yang sedari tadi memaksanya untuk mengakui sesuatu yang Yoongi sendiri tidak tau apa.

"Kemarin _hyung_ kemana?" Jimin mulai mengintrogasi.

"Ke kampus"

"Lalu?"

"Ke studio"

"Sebelum ke studio?" kejar Jimin.

"Makan"

"Dengan Daniel, Kan?" Jimin memicing kesal.

"Iya. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bertemu Daniel, kan? Kau juga melihat sendiri kado yang diberikan Daniel kemarin" Yoongi berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, menarik Jimin kearah sofa dengan paksa karena Jimin menolak uluran tangan Yoongi.

"Tapi _hyung_ tidak bilang kalau hyung pergi makan siang bersama!" Jimin kembali berdiri di depan Yoongi.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tau…" guman Yoongi.

"Kalau aku tidak memeriksa akun milik Daniel _sunbae_ , Yoongi _hyung_ juga akan tetap tutup mulut soal makan siang bersama, kan?"

"Sini" Yoongi menepuk paha kirinya, isyarat agar Jimin duduk disana.

"Tidak mau"

"Dengar, Jiminie. Aku tidak mengerti akun apa yang kau maksud, tapi memang benar aku pergi makan dengan Daniel dank au juga sudah tau aku bertemu Daniel kemarin"

"Daniel mengupload foto Yoongi _hyung_ di instagramnya, dan Jiminie tidak suka!" Protes Jimin.

"Kenapa protes padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku protes pada Yoongi _hyung_. Yoongi _hyung_ ada di foto itu. Dan kenapa Yoongi _hyung_ mau saja di foto-foto?"

"Foto apa, sayang? Aku tidak ada mengambil foto bersama Daniel" Yoongi menggusak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Jangan diacak-acak! Nanti tidak tampan lagi!" Jimin berjalan mendekat dan merapikan rambut Yoongi. "Sebentar, akan Jiminie tunjukan" Jimin merogoh kantongnya dan menunjukan hasil _screenshots_ yang dikirim Jungkook pada Yoongi.

"Ini Yoongi _hyung_ , kan?" Jimin menunjukan layar ponselnya.

"Iya, itu aku." Yoongi mengaku. "Tapi, sayang, kau salah alamat kalau marah padaku. Aku tidak tau menau soal itu" Yoongi menarik Jimin hingga duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tetap saja Yoongi _hyung_ salah!" Jimin berkeras dan memukul bahu Yoongi.

"Ya sudah. Aku minta maaf karena Daniel mengupload fotoku di akun miliknya. Jangan marah lagi, oke?"

"Harusnya Yoongi _hyung_ minta maaf dari semalam! Gara-gara Yoongi _hyung_ , Jiminie jadi rindu pada Yoongi _hyung_ karena tidak ditelepon sebelum tidur" Jimin kembali menyalahkan Yoongi.

"Kalau rindu kenapa tidak angkat telepon saja semalam?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Itu karena Jiminie sedang marah. Lagian, Yoongi _hyung_ hanya menelepon sekali, harusnya _hyung_ menelepon sampai Jiminie angkat!" omel Jimin.

Yoongi mengernyit makin bingung.

"Ya sudah, aku yang salah"

"Memang!" Jimin memicing.

"Kenapa tidak ke kampus?" Tanya Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dosennya tidak masuk, _hyung_. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Namjoon _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Ponselnya masih tidak aktif. Dan kabar terbaru, dia sudah pacaran dengan Jihoon. Yang kemarin memberikan kita minuman" ucap Yoongi.

"Mana mungkin!" Jimin menatap tak percaya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Jiminie? Aku benar kan? Namjoon hanya penasaran saja. Dia keliru menjalin hubungan dengan _Appa_ -ku"

Jimin terdiam, matanya menyorot lurus pada mata Yoongi. Dia jelas tau Namjoon sangat serius dengan Seokjin, bahkan Jungkook yang tidak gampang percaya pada orang lain saja, bisa percaya pada perasaan Namjoon ke Seokjin.

"Pasti itu hanya pelarian" guman Jimin.

"Entah pelarian atau apapun, Namjoon sudah mengambil langkah yang tepat." Yoongi balas menatap Jimin.

"Pasti ada yang salah"

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup, Jiminie." Yoongi mendorong Jimin pelan dari pangkuannya dan berdiri. Menarik Jimin keluar studio. "Ayo kencan" ajak Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin menatap gemetar pada Namjoon yang berdiri di dekat mobilnya.

"Aku kesini ingin memperbaiki keadaan." Mulai Namjoon. Keadaan di dekat parkiran rumah sakit cukup lengang, hanya ada satu orang yang berada disana selain Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kemarin itu sangat buruk. Kita berpisah dengan cara yang sangat buruk. Jadi, aku kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar" mulai Namjoon. Matanya menatap lurus pada Seokjin yang tengah menunduk didepannya, entah karena silau dari sinar matahari yang menyengat atau karena dia tidak berani menantap Namjoon.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, ada rasa sesak yang Namjoon rasa saat kembali berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

"Jadi, Kim Seokjin, berbahagialah dengan orang lain" ucap Namjoon pelan. Dia takut suaranya yang bergetar akan tertangkap telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin menunduk makin dalam. Harapan kecil yang tersisa dalam hatinya sudah pecah. Dia sudah kehilangan Namjoon-nya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Seokjin teramat pelan.

"Aku akan hidup lebih baik mulai sekarang. Aku juga akan berbahagia dengan orang lain sepertinya yang kau inginkan. Terimakasih sudah sangat memperhatiakanku selama ini, itu adalah saat terbaik dalam hidupku. Jadi, selamat tinggal?"

Lama Namjoon menunggu sampai akhirnya Seokjin mendongak padanya dan berbicara. Namjoon menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat mata Seokjin yang sudah berair.

"Ya, selamat tinggal" Guman Seokjin.

.

.

.

Jadi gimana rekan sejawat pejuang UNBK? Enak toh soal-soalnya? :')

Maaf lama ngilang kakak yorobun, akunya UN kemarin. *Gadak yang nanya*

*Lari naruto*


	28. Chapter 28

Tiga bulan, waktu yang cukup lama untuk Seokjin bisa _move on_ dari Namjoon. Selama tiga bulan banyak perubahan yang terjadi, seminggu pertama berpisah dengan Namjoon, Seokjin habiskan untuk menangis dan bersyukur karena Yoongi membiarkannya. Keinginan Seokjin untuk melupakan Namjoon makin kuat saat Seokjin melihat sendiri Namjoon yang sedang berduaan bersama Jihoon di dalam mobil dengan kepala Jihoon yang bersandar di bahu Namjoon.

Mulai dari situ, Seokjin merasa sudah cukup waktunya habis hanya untuk menangisi orang yang tidak selayaknya untuk ditangisi. Seokjin memilih bangkit, mengurus anak-anak seperti biasa, bekerja seperti biasa dan memilih untuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri lebih baik lagi.

"Yoonji, ayo nanti terlambat" Seokjin berteriak dari depan pintu sambil memakai sepatunya.

Derap langkah kaki Yoonji terdengar heboh saat gadis kecil itu berlari menuruni tangga, membawa tas dipunggung dan sepatu yang sudah terpasang rapi di kakinya.

" _Appa_ , Yoongi _Oppa_ masih tidur" lapor Yoonji. Tadi dia ditugaskan untuk membangunkan Yoongi sete;ah sarapan oleh Seokjin.

"Astaga. Ya sudah, kita kunci saja dari luar" ucap Seokjin. "Ayo, nanti kita terlambat" ajak Seokjin sambil menggandeng tangan kecil anaknya.

Saat membuka pintu rumah, Seokjin dibuat terkejut dengan seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat didepannya. Tangan namja itu tergantung di udara seperti sedang ingin mengentuk pintu rumahnya.

"Namjoon?" guman Seokjin tak percaya.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , bangun" Namjoon mengguncang bahu Yoongi yang masih tertidur nyaman di dalam selimut. "Yah, Min Yoongi!" Namjoon berucap kuat.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, matanya perlahan terbuka dan menatap sengit pada Namjoon yang sudah duduk santai di kursi belajarnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Yoongi kesal.

"Mengajakmu ke kampus." Ucap Namjoon santai.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

" _Aigoo..._ kau masih marah, _hyung_?" Namjoon terkekeh dan menimpa punggung Yoongi dengan perutnya dan merangkak kesamping Yoongi.

"Yah! Kau pikir kau ringan!"

"Cepat mandi, kita harus bertemu dosen untuk tanda tangan di _hard cover_ skripsi kita, kan?" ucap Namjoon tak peduli.

Yoongi mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur, matanya menatap kesal pada Namjoon yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Yoongi kesal.

"Astaga. Baiklah, aku ingin kita berbaikan. Kita sudah bertengkar terlalu lama, hyung. Setelah lulus kuliah, aku akan ikut bekerja dengan Appa-ku dan kemungkinan kita akan bertemu jelas akan sangat jarang." Namjoon ikut duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita terputus begitu saja. Kau satu-satu-nya sahabat yang ku punya di kampus. Oke, aku mengaku, aku juga manusia hyung, jelas aku bisa berbuat salah dan berakhir membuatmu kesal. Makanya aku kesini ingin minta maaf, untuk semuanya" ucap Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap lurus pada Namjoon.

"Hyung, apalagi yang ingin kau tuntut dariku?" Namjoon bertanya putus asa. "Kau bilang aku harus menjauhi Appa-mu, sudah ku lakukan, lalu apalagi?"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Namjoon, kau hanya mempermainkan Appa-ku kan?"

Namjoon mendengus dan tertawa kencang. "Kalau aku main-main, aku tidak akan sehancur ini hyung." Namjoon berucap serius. "Tapi sudahlah, kita lupakan saja, oke? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pacar dan kemudian harus kehilangan sahabatku juga. Aku sangat kesepian, hyung" rengek Namjoon.

"Menjijikan" Yoongi mendorong kepala Namjoon yang hendak mendekat padanya dan buru-buru berdiri meninggalkan Namjoon di tempat tidur.

Namjoon tertawa keras dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur Yoongi. Rasanya sangat lega saat dia bisa berbaikan lagi dengan sahabatnya. Saat tubuh Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Namjoon mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengirimi Jimin pesan terima kasih.

Namjoon berani muncul di rumah Yoongi karena info yang di dapat Namjoon dari Jimin. Dari Jimin juga Namjoon tau kalau Yoongi sudah tidak marah lagi padanya dan Namjoon sangat bersyukur karena dia punya keberanian muncul di rumah Yoongi, meskipun saat pertama pintu rumah ini terbuka, Namjoon merasa nelangsa. Orang yang dicintainya dan masih diperhatikannya dari jauh, hanya bisa dilihatnya tanpa bisa direngkuhnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini jika dia sedang merindukan Seokjin-nya.

.

.

.

"Sebentar" Jungkook menarik paksa Jihoon kelorong yang jarang dilewati orang-orang. Hari ini, dia dan Jimin berada di gedung agensi hanya untuk bertanya pada Jihoon soal hubungannya dengan Namjoon.

"Jungkook?! Kau membuatku takut!" Jihoon menatap horror pada Jungkook yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jimin-ssi?" Jihoon membungkuk, matanya membola bingung karena kedua orang ini terlihat sedikit menyeramkan hari ini.

"Hai, Jihoon" sapa Jimin gugup.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon menatap bergantian kearah Jungkook dan Jimin yang sedang saling siku.

"Kau saja" ucap Jimin.

"Kau saja. Ini idemu kan?" balas Jungkook.

"Ada apa, ya?" Jihoon menatap makin bingung.

"B-begini, Jihoon. Aku.. maksudku, kami… apa kau?"

"Lama!" geram Jungkook saat Jimin berucap berantakan. "Kau pacaran dengan Namjoon, hyung?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Jihoon menatap lurus pada Jungkook.

"Tinggal dijawab saja" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa. Kami hanya bertanya" Jimin tersenyum canggung. Rasanya seperti sedang mem- _bully_ orang saja sekarang.

"Kalau aku memang berkencan dengan Namjoon hyung, kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya ragu.

"Jadi, kau berkencan atau tidak?" Jungkook mulai tidak sabaran.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Jungkook, kau suka juga dengan Namjoon hyung?" Jihoon menatap kesal pada Jungkook.

"Kau tau aku punya pacar, kan?" Jungkook menaikkan dagunya.

"Jihoon, kami hanya bertanya" Jimin menengahi.

"Jimin-ssi, aku tidak suka cara kalian yang seperti ini" Jihoon berjalan gentar meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook dilorong sempit itu.

"Kalian mem- _bully trainee_?"

Jimin dan Jungkook tersentak, terkejut dengan suara berat Chanyeol yang mengintip dari balik dinding.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian mem _bully_ Jihoon?"

Yoongi mendirikan Jungkook dan Jimin di depannya setelah Chanyeol memberitahu Yoongi soal kejadian di lantai dasar tempat para _trainee_ latihan.

" _Hyung_ , kami tidak mem- _bully_ " rengek Jimin.

"Benar, kami tidak mem _bully_ Jihoon, _hyung._ Lagian, Jihoon itu teman sekelasku, _hyung_ " rengek Jungkook. Keduanya sedang dihukum berdiri oleh Yoongi sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan Jihoon dilantai dasar" Yoongi menatap bergantian pada Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang saling menyiku.

"I-itu rahasia" cicit Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kalian tetap berdiri dan tidak boleh pulang dari studio ku sampai kalian bicara" ancam Yoongi.

" _Hyuunngg_ " rengek kedua-nya bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat cerita" paksa Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , kami kan juga ingin punya rahasia" guman Jimin sangat pelan.

"Benar, _hyung_ " Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, tidak masalah." Yoongi berdiri didepan Jimin. " Jiminie, kau tidak akan keberatan kalau aku tidak cerita soal apapun yang terjadi padaku untuk kedepannya. Sepakat!" Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

 _"Hyung_ , Mana bisa begi…"

"Shhh" Yoongi memotong aksi protes Jimin. "Dan kau Jungkook, kau juga tidak boleh keberatan kalau rahasiamu ku bongkar pada Jeon _eomma_. Sepakat!" Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

" _Hyung…"_ keduanya bergerak bersamaan, memegang tangan Yoongi seperti sedang memohon agar Yoongi membatalkan hukuman keduanya.

"Kami, kami hanya bertanya soal hal sepele. Lagian itu bukan _bully_ , hanya bertanya, hyung. ayolahhh" Jungkook mengguncang tangan kiri Yoongi.

"Benar, itu hanya bertanya, _hyung_ " Jimin merengek.

"Sudah, sana pulang. Kita sudah saling sepakat. Aku harus bekerja" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan Jungkook keluar studi.

" _Andweee…"_ rengek kedua-nya bersamaan.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

"NAMJOON _HYUNG_?" Jimin dan Jungkook terkejut saat melihat Namjoon muncul didepan studio Yoongi.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?" Namjoon mengernyit bingung.

"Sana pulang" usir Yoongi pada Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Ini skripsi-mu, _hyung_ " Namjoon menyerahkan tumpukan skripsi ditangannya pada Yoongi.

" _Gomawo_ " Yoongi menerima skripsinya dari tangan Namjoon.

"Pembimbing bilang, kau harus menemuinya besok. Ada yang ingin ditanyakannya, hyung" ucap Namjoon.

"Ne." Yoongi mengangguk sekilas. "Kau langsung pulang?"

"Ne, aku harus ke kantor Appa" jawab Namjoon. "Yah, kenapa kalian berdua?" Tanya Namjoon pada Jimin dan Jungkook yang menatap bingung keduanya.

Seingat mereka, Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang bertengkar. Memang sih, tadi pagi Namjoon mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi Jimin bingung terimakasih untuk apa dan berpikir kalau Namjoon salah kirim pesan.

"Kalian… sudah baikan?" Jungkook menatap bergantian Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Kelihatan sekali, ya?" Namjoon terkekeh. "Jungkook, ikut pulang denganku, tidak? Aku sekalian lewat depan rumahmu" Namjoon menawarkan.

"Huh? Ne, aku ikut hyung" Jungkook buru-buru menarik Namjoon pergi dari depan studio Yoongi.

Saat Yoongi sedang lengah karena melihat Namjoon dan Jungkook yang sudah berjalan menjauh, Jimin menyelinap kembali masuk kedalam studio Yoongi dan mendudukan diri di kursi kerja Yoongi. Tangannya memegang erat sandaran tangan kursi, jaga-jaga kalau Yoongi menariknya keluar studio lagi.

Yoongi tertawa saat melihat Jimin yang sudah duduk menempel erat di kursi kerjanya. Mata Jimin memicing tajam saat Yoongi masuk kedalam studio.

"Jiminie tidak mau pulang!"

"Lalu?" Yoongi terkekeh dan mendudukan diri di sofa.

Jimin melirik ke kiri dan kanan, berpikir keras apakah dia harus meninggalkan kursi atau menyeret kursi beroda itu kedekat Yoongi tanpa berdiri.

"Sini" Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat Jimin yang sedang berpikir.

"Jiminie tidak mau pulang!" Jimin berkeras.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu pulang, sayang. Sini" Yoongi menepuk sofa disebelahnya agar Jimin duduk disana.

Dengan ragu Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi, tapi tidak duduk disamping Yoongi, melainkan merangkak duduk diatas paha Yoongi. Tangan Jimin bergerak mengalung pada leher Yoongi dan wajahnya tenggelam dibahu Yoongi.

" _Mianhae…"_ bisik Jimin dibahu Yoongi.

"Kenapa mem _bully_ Jihoon? Sejak kapan kau jadi anak nakal, Jiminie?" Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, kaki Jimin yang menekuk diantara paha nya Yoongi tepuk pelan.

"Jiminie tidak mem _bully_ " Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Badannya menempel erat di badan Yoongi saat Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Sajangnim_ tidak mungkin bohong padaku" Yoongi mencoba mengurai pelukan Jimin untuk bisa melihat wajah Jimin, tapi Jimin malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi itu bukan _bully_ " rengek Jimin.

"Lalu apa?"Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin pelan.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, pelukannya mengendur dan tangannya bertengger diatas bahu Yoongi. Wajahnya dipasang sesedih mungkin agar Yoongi tidak marah padanya.

"Kami hanya bertanya…" cicit Jimin pelan. Bibirnya tertekuk kebawah.

"Bertanya soal apa?"

"Yoongi _hyung, saranghae_ " Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan kedua tangannya membentuk hati diatas kepala. Usaha terakhir. _Aegyo_.

" _Mwoya?"_

Dan gagal.

 _"Hyyuunngg…"_ Jimin kembali memeluk Yoongi erat-erat setelah usaha terakhirnya gagal. Bagaimanapun, Jimin tidak mungkin bicara jujur, bisa-bisa Yoongi marah padanya.

"Jiminie…"

" _Hyung_ , kami hanya bertanya." Jimin merengek menjadi-jadi.

"Iya, bertanya apa?"

"Soal… soal…" Jimin memejamkan matanya erat saat tidak tahu harus seperti apa dia berbohong. "Daniel!" Jimin memegang bahu Yoongi dan menatap memicing pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa Daniel?"

"Tidak ada. Jiminie hanya bertanya hal-hal yang lumayan penting pada Jihoon. Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi hyung" Jimin mengangguk, merasa kebohongannya kali ini masuk akal.

"Contohnya?"

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jimin berubah gugup saat matanya bertatapan dengan Yoongi yang terlihat seperti sedang menunggu jawaban Jimin.

"Y-ya.. hanya Tanya saja" jawab Jimin asal.

" _Love_ , jangan melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan kita." Nasehat Yoongi.

"Jiminie hanya bertanya, Yoongi _hyung_ "

"Tetap saja, sekalipun bertanya, kau harusnya bertanya padaku lebih dulu, bukan pada Jihoon. Lagian, memangnya Jihoon kenal dengan Daniel?"

"Huh?" Jimin melirik gelisah. Jihoon mungkin tau soal Daniel. Daniel terkenal dikalangan remaja Korea, tapi Jiminy akin keduanya tidak pernah saling kenal.

" _Love_ , memangnya kau tidak akan kesal kalau aku bertanya pada orang lain tentangmu?"

Jimin menunduk, tangannya bergerak memegang tali _hoodie_ milik Yoongi yang tergantung didekat dada. " _Mianhae,hyung…"_

"Dan jangan bertanya dengan cara tidak sopan. _Sajangnim_ bahkan beranggapan kalian mem _bully_ Jihoon, itu pasti karena cara bertanya kalian yang salah."

" _Mianhae_ , Yoongi _hyung_ " sesal Jimin. Bibirnya tertekuk karena sedih.

"Aku tidak marah, sini" Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin mendekat dan Jimin langsung memeluk leher Yoongi dengan erat. "Lain kali, jangan seperti ini lagi. Masih untung _sajangnim_ yang melihat kalian dan syukurnya ini hanya salah paham. Bagaimana kalau orang lain dan muncul gossip yang bukan-bukan?"

"Ne, Jiminie bersalah" aku Jimin.

"Ya sudah, ayo ku antar pulang" Yoongi mengurai pelukannya.

"Jiminie mau disini, Yoongi _hyung_ " pinta Jimin.

"Aku harus bekerja, _love_ "

"Jiminie bisa tidur di sofa seperti biasa. Yoongi _hyung_ bisa bekerja, Jiminie tidak akan mengganggu. Jiminie janji" rengek Jimin.

"Ya sudah, cepat turun" Yoongi menepuk pelan paha Jimin.

"Cium…"

Yoongi tertawa. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Harus mau…" rengek Jimin.

" _Andwe_." Ucap Yoongi tegas. "Turun"

"Yoongi _hyung_ , ciumm…"

"Tidak. Kau jadi anak nakal hari ini, Jiminie. Itu hukumanmu"

"Ya sudah!" Jimin menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yoongi dengan tangannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan mencium namja pucat itu tepat dibibirnya. Jimin menghisap bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Yoongi sementara Yoongi hanya diam tanpa membalas ciuman Jimin.

Jimin melepas ciumannya, wajahnya memerah dan dadanya berdebar hebat. Malu-malu Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum miring padanya. "Yoongi _hyung_ tidak sayang Jiminie lagi…" ucapnya sedih.

Yoongi tertawa, menarik pinggang Jimin mendekat dan mencium bibir Jimin dalam dan lembut. Jimin tersenyum diantar ciumannya, tangannya bergerak kerambut Yoongi dan memainkan jarinya dirambut hitam milik Yoongi.

" _Sarangahae_ , Yoongi _hyung_ " bisik Jimin tepat didepan bibir Jimin Yoongi.

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi kembali melanjutkan ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak masuk kedalam baju yang Jimin kenakan, mengelus lembut daerah pinggang Jimin hingga kedepan perut Jimin. Jimin bergerak gelisah diatas paha Yoongi, tangannya meremas gemas rambut Yoongi saat merasakan sensasi geli di kulit perutnya.

" _H-hyung_ …" nafas Jimin memberat, matanya berubah sayu saat Yoongi melepas kembali ciuman mereka.

"Hmm?" Yoongi menatap kemata Jimin dan tersenyum kecil saat matanya menangkap semburat merah dipipi Jimin.

"K-katanya mau bekerja.." Jimin berucap gugup, melirik Yoongi malu-malu.

"Memang. Ini aku sedang bekerja" Yoongi menarik keluar tangannya dari dalam baju Jimin. " _Mengerjai_ pacarku" bisik Yoongi tepat di depan bibir Jimin.

Jimin memukul bahu Yoongi main-main. Yoongi yang nakal memang sangat mampu membuat Jimin ke panasan. "Y-ya sudah, Jiminie mau turun"

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, Jiminie?" Yoongi menatap serius kearah mata Jimin. Semenjak Yoongi disibukkan dengan skripsi dan pekerjaan, rasanya dia dan Jimin sudah sangat jarang bermesraan.

Jimin yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang, bahkan wajahnya sudah terasa panas. Jimin menggigit bibirnya sangkin gugupnya.

"Dua bulan?" ucap Jimin tak yakin.

"Oh ya?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya tak percaya.

" _Hyung_ sangat sibuk belakangan ini" cicit Jimin, tangannya mencubit kecil _hoodie_ milik Yoongi.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan-pelan.

"Keberatan kalau di sofa, lagi?"

Jimin menatap terkejut pada Yoongi. Dadanya berdebar sangat keras sekarang.

"K-kunci pintunya dulu, _hyung_ " cicit Jimin.

.

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian tidak pacaran, _hyung_?" Jungkook duduk miring kearah Namjoon. "Woah, _daebak_!" Jungkook menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Namjoon melirik sekilas pada Jungkook dan kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

"Huh? Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Jadi, kalian pergi jalan, kencan dan semua hal yang dilakukan orang dengan status pacaran , tanpa ada kejelasan status apapun?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku butuh pelarian" ucap Namjoon jujur.

" _Hyung_ , kau masih sering memperhatikan Kim _Ahjussi_ , kan?"

"Dari mana kau tau?" Namjoon mengernyit. "Jungkook, sepertinya kau sudah bisa menjadi admin akun gossip"

"Aku hanya menebak saja sebenarnya" elak Jungkook. "Jadi itu benar?"

"Ne. aku sering melihatnya dari jauh. Tidak semudah itu melupakan Seokjin."

"Tapi kalau Kim _Ahjussi_ tahu kalau _hyung_ sering pergi dengan Jihoon, bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku" ucap Namjoon sedih.

"Darimana _hyung_ tau?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Dia sudah bersikap sangat biasa padaku, sama seperti saat dia belum tau aku mengejarnya. Rasanya sedih sekali" cerita Namjoon.

Jungkook menepuk iba bahu Namjoon. " _Hyung_ , aku mengerti… aku mengerti"

"Anak kecil sepertimu tau apa?" Namjoon mengernyit kesal.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak ingin berusaha sekali lagi? Maksudku, kau dan Yoongi _hyung_ sudah berbaikan, _hyung_ bisa meyakinkan Yoongi _hyung_ kalau _hyung_ serius, kan?"

"Nanti. Ada saatnya. Tunggu sampai aku punya pekerjaan tetap dan aku akan meminta izin pada Yoongi _hyung_ untuk memacari _Appa_ -nya"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Dari tindakan yang _hyung_ lakukan sekarang, entah kenapa aku yakin Kim _Ahjussi_ akan menolakmu"

"Kau itu dipihak siapa sebenarnya?"

" _Hyung_ , kalau aku jadi Kim _Ahjussi_ dan melihat _hyung_ pergi berkencan dengan orang lain, aku jelas tidak akan percaya dengan semua ucapanmu, _hyung_."

"Lalu apa?"

"Jauhi Jihoon" ucap Jungkook serius.

"Tapi aku butuh sesuatu untuk _berlari_ , Jungkook."

" _Hyung_ , masalah tidak memerlukan pelarian, dia butuh penyelesaian. Percaya padaku. Tunjukan mulai sekarang kalau _hyung_ memang serius"

Namjoon terdiam.

" _Well_ , sudahlah. Keputusan kalian untuk putus memang yang terbaik. Membuat kesal saja" Jungkook memutar duduknya kearah depan dan menatap kesal kearah jalanan.

"Kau akan membantuku, kan?" guman namjoon.

"Tidak. Silahkan urus masalahmu sendiri dengan berlari bersama Jihoon. _Good luck_! Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku!" Jungkook membuka pintu mobil Namjoon saat mobil itu masih bergerak pelan menuju berhenti tepat di depan rumah Jungkook.

"Yah! Jungkook!" panggil Namjoon keras, tapi kelinci sentimen itu sudah berlalu kedalam rumah.

"Aishhh" Namjoon menggusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Seokjin" Namjoon turun dari mobilnya dengan cepat saat melihat Seokjin sedang membantu Yoonji untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Namjoon sampai tidak sadar kalau mobil yang terparkir didepan mobilnya adalah mobil Seokjin.

" _Ahjussi_ " koreksi Seokjin pada Namjoon yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Namjoon basa-basi.

"Tadi pagi kita bertemu kalau kau lupa"

Namjoon mengangguk kaku. "Menjemput Yoonji?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Namjoon, ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang" Seokjin melewati tubuh samping Namjoon begitu saja.

"Seokjin…" panggil Namjoon lagi.

" _Ahjussi_ , Kim Namjoon" koreksi Seokjin lagi.

"Kita…"

"Aku harus pergi" potong Seokjin, dengan sedikit dorongan pada tubuh Namjoon, Seokjin berhasil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan namjoon yang masih berdiri disamping kaca mobilnya.

"Seokjin" Namjoon mengetuk pelan kaca mobil Seokjin.

Seokjin menurunkan kacanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Namjoon. "Sampai bertemu" pamit Seokjin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Namjoon terdiam. Ini bukan Seokjin yang tadi pagi dia temui. Ini Seokjin yang bersikap dingin padanya. Namjoon sadar, Seokjin menghindarinya. Dan dia butuh Jungkook untuk membantunya.

.

.

.

"Kau diterima bekerja disana? Di agensi yang sama dengan Yoongi?" Seungwoon membolakan matanya tak percaya.

"Doakan, ya" Daniel terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Seungwoon. Dia terlalu bahagia saat menyadari Yoongi masih berada dijangkauan matanya walaupun mereka sudah akan lulus kuliah beberapa bulan lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Lama, yes?

LOL


	29. Chapter 29

"Selamat bergabung diperusahaan ini" Chanyeol membuka pidato penyambutan karyawan baru-nya. "Aku tidak akan berlama-lama. Kalian sudah menjalani _training_ 3 bulan lebih disini dan ada beberapa yang gagal. Perlu kalian tau, peraturan disini sangat ketat dalam hal jam kerja. Masuk pukul 8 dan pulang pukul 5. Terkecuali untuk para produser, sutradara dan stafnya yang terlibat langsung dengan artis, mereka memiliki jam kerja bebas, tanpa harus pakai setelan kemeja seperti kalian. Jadi, jangan samakan diri kalian dengan mereka" Chanyeol berdehem. Matanya memandang ke depan dimana ada 30 karyawan baru yang duduk rapi didepannya. Semuanya terlihat datar sampai dia menemukan Baekhyun disana.

"Karena aku bilang ini tidak akan lama, jadi, kalian bisa ikut dengan kepala devisi kalian masing-masing. Terkecuali yang memakai ID bertali merah, Byun Baekhyun, kau ikut aku" Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah dia siapkan dikepalanya, semuanya langsung buyar saat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk manis dibarisan paling depan.

"Baek, kau kenal _sajangnim_?" bisik Daniel yang duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun karena hanya mereka yang saling mengenal disana.

" _Sajangnim_ kakak kandung Jimin" Baekhyun balas berbisik.

"Apa?" Daniel membolakan matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggilan Chanyeol membuat acara bisik-bisik Daniel dan Baekhyun terhenti. "Kita perlu bicara, setauku kau belum lulus kuliah dan masih disemester 5 sekarang, jadi aku perlu bicara serius denganmu" tegas Chanyeol dan berlalu dari ruangan.

"Baek, kau tau ruangannya?" bisik Daniel lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin dipecat dihari pertama kan?" Baekhyun berguman khawatir.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Jimin sudah selesai meletakkan fotonya dan Yoongi saat Yoongi wisuda. Foto itu Jimin letakkan diatas meja tempat Yoongi meletakkan kertas-kertas miliknya didalam studio.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin bangga.

"Aku lebih suka fotomu saja yang di pajang disana" komentar Yoongi.

Jimin berjalan mendekat dan memeluk lengan Yoongi erat. "Tapi ini kan foto kita berdua, hyung. Lagian foto ini mengingatkan momen penting saat Yoongi _hyung_ wisuda" ucap Jimin.

"Tetap saja, nantinya bingkai foto itu akan tertutup dengan kertas-kertas milikku" ucap Yoongi.

"Tidak masalah, Jiminie akan merapikan meja setiap hari" Jimin terkekeh.

"Oh iya, ini" Yoongi melekatkkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam ditangan Jimin dengan lambang salah satu nama hotel ternama.

" _Hyung_ … mengajakku ke hotel?" Jimin merona merah.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Bukan sayang. Astaga…." Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin dan mengajak Jimin duduk disofa.

"Lalu ini?" Jimin mengangkat kartu berwarna hitam itu kedepan wajahnya.

"Apartemen kita" jelas Yoongi singkat.

" _H-hyung_ sudah beli apartemen? Digedung hotel ini?" Jimin membolakan matanya tak percaya. Harga sewa hotelnya satu malam saja sudah fantastis, bagaimana harga apartemennya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Masih kosong, sengaja. Aku ingin kau memilih sendiri design interior untuk apartemen kita nanti."

Jimin terdiam, matanya menatap mata Yoongi tak percaya.

"Kenapa diam?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

Jimin berkedip dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi. Memeluk namja pucat itu erat-erat. " _Gomawo_ , Yoongi _hyung_ "

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Jimin "Nanti temui Namjoon dan diskusi dengannya untuk interior apartemen kita"

"Yoongi _hyung_ , Jiminie senang sekali" Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi.

"Oh, selain pakai kartu, membuka pintunya bisa pake _password_ , ada enam digit, tanggal ulang tahunmu" tambah Yoongi.

"Aaa…. Yoongi _hyung_ manis sekali.. ayo menikah…" Jimin menggusakkan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi yang hanya tertawa dengan tingkah Jimin.

"Oh ya, di apartemen ada tiga kamar, kamar yang paling kecil akan ku jadikan studio, tidak apakan?" Yoongi mengurai pelukannya.

Jimin mengangguk senang. " _Hyung_ , aku ingin pamer pada Jungkook"

Yoongi tertawa dan mengecup hidung Jimin sekilas. "Ya sudah. Nanti kesini lagi, kita harus bertemu _sajangnim_. Aku ada rapat internal sebentar lagi, jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu kerumah Jungkook, tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Semangat kerjanya" Jimin menarik pipi Yoongi dan memberikan Yoongi ciuman tepat dibibir.

.

.

.

"Aku sibuk" Jungkook langsung mencoba menutup pintu rumahnya saat melihat wajah Jimin yang tersenyum lebar begitu Jungkook membuka pintu. Jimin buru-buru balik mendorong pintu itu agar tidak tertutup dan menyelinap masuk kedalam rumah Jungkook.

"Terlambat. Aku sudah masuk" Jimin berlari kedalam ruang tamu dan duduk disofa didepan TV.

"Apa?" Jungkook mengernyit kesal. Dia sedang tidur siang bersama Taehyung diruang tamu dan Jimin dengan tidak sopannya malah datang mengganggu.

"Kenapa Taehyung disini?" Jimin mengernyit saat melihat Taehyung yang tertidur memeluk bantal di karpet didepan TV.

"Aku pacarnya, ada masalah?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Diamana Jeon Ahjumma?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Kau kesini mau bertemu denganku atau dengan ibu-ku?" Jungkook bertanya tak sabar.

" _Aigoo_ , kasar sekali. Seperti tidak pernah disayang-sayang" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

"Hentikan, oke. Jadi, ada apa kau kesini?" Jungkook mendudukan diri di karpet disebelah Taehyung yang tertidur. Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai coklat Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Papa anak-anak" Jimin terkekeh dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Dia malu, tapi ingin pamer.

"Astaga telingaku yang malang" Jungkook mengusap-usap telinganya. "Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya, Park Jimin? Hentikan panggilan norakmu itu" Jungkook merasa jengkel.

"Aish, dasar pemarah!" Jimin melemparkan bantal sofa kearah Jungkook. "Ah, aku jadi lupa. Lihat ini" Jimin memamerkan kartu hitam berkilat dengan lambang hotel ternama pada Jungkook.

"Sudah. Lalu?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa minat.

"Tebak ini apa?" Jimin berucap malu-malu, membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Bisa tidak langsung saja?" Jungkook berucap tak sabar.

"Dasar tidak seru" Jimin mencibir.

Taehyung bergerak dari tidurnya dan telentang, matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak karena baru bangun tidur. Saat matanya melihat Jimin yang sedang menatap lurus padanya, Taehyung meregangkan otot dan duduk disamping Jungkook. "Kapan kau datang?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya.

"Barusan." Jawab Jimin santai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Biasa, Jimin pasti sedang ingin pamer" Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung yang dihadiahi kecupan dipuncak kepalanya.

"Pamer apa? Apartemen baru?" tebak Taehyung.

"Darimana kau tau?" Jimin bereaksi heboh.

"Kau apartemen baru?" Jungkook menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, matanya membola dengan lucu.

"Namjoon _hyung_. Kemarin aku ke kantor-nya dan bertemu Yoongi _hyung_ disana, hanya berpapasan saja, tapi Namjoon _hyung_ sudah cerita, Yoongi _hyung_ beli apartemen untuk kalian tinggali nanti setelah menikah, benar-kan?" ucap Taehyung santai.

"Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak" Jimin berucap malu-malu. Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Romantis sekali ya, papa anak-anak" Jimin terkekeh dengan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Benar-benar terlihat mengesalkan.

"Itu bagus, kan? Artinya Yoongi hyung benar-benar serius dalam memikirkan hubungan kalian kedepannya" puji Taehyung. "Dia bahkan membelikanmu apartemen di hotel yang kita tau sendiri harga sewa kamarnya permalam itu sangat mengerikan"

"Kau benar, Tae. Astaga, calon suamiku…" Jimin terkekeh saat mendengar pujian soal Yoongi.

"Kapan kau akan bertemu Namjoon _hyung_? Aku sudah ke kantornya, ruangan miliknya punya design yang unik, keren sekali. Kita harus mengunjungi Namjoon _hyung_ ke kantornya, Kookie. Kau harus lihat ruangan Namjoon _hyung_ " ucap Taehyung semangat.

"Enaknya punya tunangan yang sudah berpikir jauh soal hubungan kalian" sindir Jungkook.

Jimin dan Taehyung terdiam kaku.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau bekerja disini?" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk takut didepannya. "Baek, aku tidak melarang kau bekerja, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau harus kuliah…"

"Daniel saat diterima disini saat itu berstatus mahasiswa , Yoongi sunbae juga diterima kerja disini saat masih berstatus mahasiswa. Mereka bahkan baru wisuda" Baekhyun menatap sedih pada Chanyeol.

"Beda. Yoongi memang punya skill dalam urusan menciptakan lagu. Lagunya ciptannya bahkan mendapatkan royalty tertinggi disini. Daniel diterima disini saat dia sudah selesai siding skripsi, dan k au? Siapa yang menerimamu kerja disini?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Tidak ada. Aku ikut test dari jalur biasa dan aku lulus, apa salahnya? Lagian aku bekerja sebagai admin…" cicit Baekhyun.

"Admin?" Chanyeol mendengus dan memijat kepalanya. "Sudah gila apa…" gumannya geram.

"Aku bisa buktikan kalau aku punya skill yang baik! Jangan meremehkanku!" Baekhyun meradang.

"Tidak ada yang meremehkanmu, Byun. Aku begini karena aku peduli. Kau akan lelah bekerja disini dengan posisi itu. Kau bisa-bisa dijadikan pesuruh!" geram Chanyeol.

"Tapi posisiku bisa naik saat aku sudah lulus kuliah nantikan?"

Chanyeol mendengus lagi. " kau ku pecat" ucap Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku… apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau ku pecat" tegas Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah berusaha hingga sampai disini dan kau memecatku?" Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku akan memberikan pesangon untukmu" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Baekhyun.

" _Sajangnim_!"

"Sayang!" Chanyeol balik membentak. "Turuti saja, oke?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bekerja disini? Kenapa kau begitu marah saat tau aku bekerja di kantormu? Kau terganggu dengan aku ada disini?"

"Jangan mulai. Kau ku pecat. Itu sudah keputusan final. Ayo pulang, Kau harus kuliah" Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dan menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Chanyeolie…" rengek Baekhyun.

"Baek! Dengar…"

Pintu terbuka, Yoongi dan Jimin berdiri kebingungan memandang Baekhyun yang menangis dan Chanyeol yang terlihat marah. "Bisa dijelaskan?" Jimin bertanya kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Ayo makan siang" Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat Seokjin yang muncul dari dalam lift rumah sakit menuju parkiran _basement_ . Sudah dua bulan terakhir Namjoon semakin gencar mendekati Seokjin lagi, tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi pastinya.

"Namjoon? Kau kesini lagi?" Seokjin menatap lurus pada Namjoon yang terlihat makin dewasa dengan setelan jas yang tengah dipakainya.

"Ne. aku ingin mengajak dokter Seokjin makan siang. Kalau aku berpakaian seperti ini aku sudah pantas berdiri disampingmu, kan?" Namjoon tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat.

Seokjin merasa tersindir. Seokjin berbalik dan berdiri tepat didepan Namjoon, matanya menatap lurus pada Namjoon yang kini terlihat lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Namjoon?"

Sudah enam bulan hubungan mereka berlalu dan beberapa bulan ini, Seokjin seperti dipaksa kembali mengingat Namjoon. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa _Move on_ , tapi Seokjin jadi khawatir jika Namjoon terlalu sering muncul dan terlalu sering memperhatikannya, bisa-bisa Seokjin jatuh hati lagi padanya. Dan Seokjin rasa, dia perlu memperjelas semua hal yang dilakukan Namjoon belakang ini padanya, karena jujur saja, Seokjin mulai berharap lagi padanya.

Namjoon tersenyum hangat. "Makan, Dokter Seokjin. Aku lapar"

"Kau tau bukan itu maksud ucapanku. Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Maksudku, kenapa kau muncul lagi?"

Namjoon tersenyum hangat, matanya menatap kedalam mata Seokjin dan mengelus pipi Seokjin tanpa Namjoon sadari. "Aku ingin kita kembali lagi, Seokjin" ucap Namjoon serius.

Seokjin tersentak mundur dan tangan Namjoon yang berada dipipinya terlepas. Dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Aku memantaskan diri lebih dulu sebelum aku kembali. Aku tidak ingin kau malu kalau orang-orang tau kita dekat. Setidaknya, sekarang aku bukan lagi anak kuliah" tambah Namjoon.

"Namjoon, hentikan. Apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan, tolong hentikan!" Seokjin berucap tegas. Dia tidak lagi berani menatap kearah mata Namjoon.

"Kenapa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah tidak ada perasaan padaku lagi?"

"Pikirkan Jihoon! Jangan seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan seseorang"

"Kau bahkan tau soal Jihoon." Namjoon tersenyum. "Kau masih peduli, Seokjin"

Seokjin terdiam kaku.

"Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan sama sekali dengan Jihoon, Seokjin. Aku pengecut. Aku lari padanya agar aku tidak merasa terlalu terluka. Aku lari padanya karena aku butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkanku. Aku pria brengsek dan aku tau itu, Seokjin. Aku sangat kacau dan aku butuh seseorang. Aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai dan juga sahabatku, bisa bayangkan seperti apa hancurnya aku?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya, Seokjin. Aku tau. Aku berusaha melakukan apa yang dulu kau minta. Aku berusaha bahagia dengan mendekat pada Jihoon, tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan setiap aku menciumnya, aku hanya merasakan bibirmu. Setiap aku memeluknya aku hanya merasakan tubuhmu, bahkan yang setiap malam ku pikirkan bukan Jihoon, tapi kau. Kau tahu separah apa aku membutuhkanmu Seokjin" Namjoon menunduk dalam. "Dan aku adalah orang paling brengsek yang dengan tidak tau malu mengakui semunya di…"

Namjoon membolakan matanya saat merasakn bibir Seokjin yang menempel di bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik sampai Namjoon kembali kekesadarannya dan menarik Seokjin makin mendekat dengan tubuhnya, mencium Seokjin dengan begitu dalam.

"Kembali padaku, Seokjin… kumohon" Bisik Namjoon tepat didepan bibir Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa merajuk?" Yoongi pinggang Jimin mendekat pada tubuhnya dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, Jimin menatap sengit pada Chanyeol dan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol begitu saja menuju studio Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ tidak dengar? Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun berkencan dibelakangku!" omel Jimin.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yoongi. Dagunya bersandar dibahu Jimin, tangannya makin erat memeluk perut Jimin.

"Yang benar saja! Baehyun itu sahabatku, _hyung_!"

"Lalu letak salahnya dimana?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran. Dia tidak melihat ada hal yang salah dari hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Jiminie sangat kesal sekarang!"

Yoongi terkekeh dan membalikan tubuh Jimin kedepannya, menangkup pipi gembul itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Mereka saling mencintai"

"Tapi chanyeol _hyung_ itu…"

"Orang bisa berubah, Jiminie."

Jimin merengut dan memeluk Yoongi erat. Rasanya kesal sekali saat tau Baekhyun malah jatuh pada _Hyung_ -nya. Baekhyun itu anak yang baik, sementara Chanyeol? Chanyeol bahkan akan dengan sangat gampang meng-iya-kan ajakan kencan buta tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Baekhyun bisa salah paham dengan sikapmu, Jiminie. Dia bisa saja mengira kau marah padanya" nasehat Yoongi dan mengelus rambut Jimin yang bersandar pipi dibahunya.

"Mana mungkin aku marah pada Baekhyun, _hyung_ " cicit Jimin.

"Dengar, hubungi Baekhyun dan bicara berdua dengannya. Sikapmu tadi bisa membuat semua orang salah paham. Kasihan Baekhyun."

Jimin mengangguk patuh.

"Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Yoongi mengurai pelukannya dan mendudukan diri disofa. "sini" Yoongi menepuk sofa disebelahnya.

Jimin berjalan menuju sofa disamping Yoongi, mendudukan diri disana dan kemudian menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Yoongi. Jimin bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , maaf Jiminie bersikap tidak sopan" ucapan Jimin teredam diperut Yoongi.

Tangan Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin pelan, memberikan rasa aman pada Jimin.

"Jiminie akan bersikap lebih dewasa lagi, janji" Jimin berbalik dan menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi menatap tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, tidak janji saja" Jimin terkekeh. Sadar diri dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan.

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menggusak rambut Jimin yang tertidur dipahanya.

" _Hyung_ , cium" Jimin menarik kecil kaos yang Yoongi pakai, membuat namja pucat itu membungkuk mengecup dahi Jimin.

"Bukan di dahi" rengek Jimin.

"Lalu dimana?"

"Disini… disini… disini" Jimin menunjuk pipi kiri, hidung, dan bibirnya. "Tidak-tidak, semuanya saja" ralatnya.

"Yakin semuanya?" goda Yoongi.

"Semuanya, Min Yoongi…" Jimin berucap seperti berbisik dengan mata memicing yakin.

"Yah, aku lebih tua darimu" Yoongi menyentil dahi Jimin pelan dan Jimin terkekeh sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Mau diciuumm…" rengek Jimin lagi.

"Aku baru ingat banyak pekerjaan"

" _Hyung_!" Jimin mendudukan diri dan menatap kesal pada Yoongi. "Jiminie memaksa!" Jimin menerjang Yoongi dan mencium seluruh wajah Yoongi meskipun Yoongi sudah memberontak. Keduanya tertawa hingga Yoongi menahan pinggang Jimin dan menidurkan Jimin disofa dengan kedua tangan Jimin yang terkunci diatas kepala.

"Kau harus menanggung konsekuensi dari ucapanmu, Park Jimin" bisik Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa kecil hingga ketukan dipintu studio Yoongi mengganggu acara keduanya.

Yoongi beranjak dari atas Jimin dan merapikan sedikit bajunya sebelum membuka pintu studionya.

"Yoongi…"

"Daniel?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maacciw yang uda Voment kakak yorobun…


	30. Chapter 30

"Daniel? Ada apa?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung melihat kedatangan Daniel didepan pintu studionya.

"Kau sibuk? Aku baru tau kau bekerja disini dari Baekhyun. Oh, aku kesini ingin mengajakmu minum kopi, bagaimana?" Daniel tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa _hyung_?" Jimin muncul dari balik punggung Yoongi.

"Jimin?" Daniel membolakan matanya dan mendadak salh tingkah.

"Daniel _Sunbae_..." cicit Jimin pelan.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Kau kekanakan" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. Sejak pulang dari kantor, Jimin sudah merengek padanya tentang hal yang sama, meminta Chanyeol memecat Daniel.

"Hyung, hubunganku dan Yoongi hyung bisa rusak kalau dia ada disana" rengek Jimin dan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang menuju dapur.

"Kalau kau tidak sepercaya itu pada Yoongi, ada baiknya kalian berpisah saja"

"Enak saja!" Jimin memukul pundak Chanyeol geram. "Ini namanya antisipasi, _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau dia genit pada Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Kau percaya Yoongi atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya Yoongi _hyung_ , tapi aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada Daniel!" ungkap Jimin.

"Ya sudah, cukup percayai Yoongi saja, lagian, Yoongi itu tidak mungkin tertarik pada Daniel, percaya padaku" Chanyeol meneguk air dingin ditangannya.

"Tapi kalau Daniel selalu berusaha mendekati Yoongi hyung, bisa-bisa Yoongi hyung berpaling!" rengek Jimin lagi.

"Kalau begitu, buat Yoongi tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Jangan salahkan orang lain atas ketidakpercayaandirimu"

"Caranya?" Jimin menatap sedih pada Chanyeol.

"Minta saja dia menikahimu secepatnya"Chanyeol tertawa dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang terdiam didekat kulkas.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_..."

" _Ne_?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya menatap Jimin yang terlihat sedih dan bingung. Hari ini Namjoon dan Jimin sedang diskusi soal design interior apartemen baru milik Yoongi bersama salah satu pekerja Namjoon.

"Siapa yang lebih menarik, aku atau Daniel?"

Pertanyaan Jimin yang diluar perkiraan Namjoon, membuat Namjoon tertawa kecil dan menatap Jimin sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Namjoon melirik karyawannya yang juga berada di ruangannya, memberikan gesture agar dia meninggalkan ruangan segera.

"Kau takut karena Daniel bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Yoongi _hyung_?" Namjoon tersenyum jahil menatap Jimin.

"Darimana _hyung_ tau?" Jimin membolakan matanya.

"Aku bertemu Daniel saat acara wisuda kampus, dia bilang dia sudah bekerja di agensi milik Chanyeol- _ssi_. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali" cerita Namjoon.

"Aku takut, _hyung_ " ucap Jimin jujur.

"Kalian akan menikah. Apa yang kau takutkan, Jim? Yoongi bahkan membelikanmu apartemen" Namjoon tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak bisa mengawasi Yoongi _hyung_ 24 jam, aku takut Yoongi _hyung_..."

"Jangan berlebihan. Dengar, selama aku berteman dengan Yoongi, dia tidak pernah macam-macam. Yoongi tidak akan selingkuh, percaya padaku" ucap Namjoon yakin.

Jimin terdiam. Sejauh ini sudah dua orang yang meyakinkannya kalau Yoongi tidak akan berkhianat.

Saat Jimin sibuk dengan pikirannya, ponsel Namjoon bergetar diatas meja, ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Namjoon terlihat tersenyum lebar menatap layar ponselnya.

"Pacar baru, _hyung_?" tebak Jimin.

Namjoon terkekeh. "Tidak"

"Oh ya?" ucap Jimin tak yakin.

"Ne. ini bukan pacar baru, tapi calon istri" Namjoon tertawa.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Jihoon?" Jimin membolakan matanya.

"Tentu saja bukan, ini tidak ada urusannya dengan Jihoon sama sekali"

"Lalu?"

"Namjoon..."

Jimin membalikkan badannya menuju pintu masuk dan menganga. Di depan pintu ada Seokjin yang sedang berdiri dengan jas putih miliknya yang berada disiku tangannya.

"Jimin..." Seokjin membatu didepan pintu.

"Kim _Appa_..." Jimin berkedip tak percaya.

"Jim, kenalkan, ini Seokjin, calon istriku" ucap Namjoon bangga.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin dan mendudukan diri didepan Jimin. Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk bertemu di kafe dekat tempat kerja Yoongi. "Bagaimana diskusi dengan Namjoon?" Tanya Yoongi sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hari ini mereka sudah mulai berbelanja peralatannya, _hyung_ " ucap Jimin.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"H-huh? Tidak." Jimin menggeleng cepat. " _Hyung_ , duduk disamping Jiminie, ya" pinta Jimin.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan duduk disamping Jimin.

"Jiminie rindu sekali dengan Yoongi _hyung_ " Jimin bergerak memeluk lengan Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yoongi.

Yoongi menekuk sedikit tangannya dan mengusap poni Jimin pelan dan terkekeh kecil.

"Sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Jimin menggeleng dan mempererat pelukannya ditangan Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung" guman Jimin pelan.

"Ne?"

"Kita akan menikah, kan?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

"Tentu"

" _Hyung_ hanya sayang pada Jiminie, kan?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

" _Ne_ " Yoongi terkekeh.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan melirik orang lain selain Jiminie, kan?"

"Apa ini soal Daniel?" Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Jimin terdiam dan hanya mencium lengan atas Yoongi lama.

"Jiminie, kalau kau mau aku bisa keluar dari agensi" ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

" _Andwae_!" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap horror pada Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , bukan begitu, aku..."

"Aku tau kau merasa tidak nyaman melihat Daniel ada disana"

" _Hyung_..."rengek Jimin.

"Jim, kalau aku tetap disana, kau akan merasa curiga setiap hari padaku dan semua orang punya batas sabar"

"Jiminie tidak mau _hyung_ keluar dari agensi" Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi dan mempererat pelukannya. "Maaf..." cicit Jimin.

"Berhenti curiga, oke? Aku akan jaga jarak"

Jimin mengangguk lemah.

"Oh ya, kapan mereka akan mulai mengerjakan apartemen kita?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hari ini, _hyung_. Aku sudah menyerahkan _card_ nya pada Namjoon _hyung_ " Jimin berubah ceria. " _Hyung_ , Kim _Appa_ …. Baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik. Belakangan ini juga lebih terlihat ceria. Mungkin karena Yoonji memenangkan lomba melukis di sekolah" cerita Yoongi dan tersenyum kecil.

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. "S-syukurlah" Jimin melirik kesampingnya dan saling bertatapan dengan mata Yoongi.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tebak Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh kosong dan menjatuhkan kepalanya kebahu Yoongi, menolak menatap kedalam mata namja pucat itu. "Yoongi _hyung_ jangan menatap Jiminie seperti itu, Jiminie jadi malu" Jimin bertingkah manja untuk menghindari pertanyaan Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Tanganya bergerak mengambil gelas jus milik Jimin dan meminumnya tanpa izin pemiliknya. Melihat itu Jimin jadi tersenyum malu. Kata orang-orang itu namanya ciuman secara tidak langsung.

" _Hyung_ , itukan punya Jiminie" ucap Jimin malu-malu.

"Ya tinggal pesan lagi saja" ucap Yoongi cuek.

" _Hyung_ yang bayar kalau begitu" canda Jimin.

"Iya. Pesan lagi saja sana"

Jimin terkekeh dan menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk menyamping agar dapat melihat wajah Yoongi lebih jelas.

" _Hyung_ , kapan kita akan menikah?" Tanya Jimin dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Beri aku waktu sekitar enam bulan lagi, oke? Aku harus menabung dulu untuk mewujudkan pernikahan impianmu, aku rasa itu butuh uang yang tidak sedikit" ucap Yoongi serius, wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Maaf tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu secara bersamaan" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin pelan dan terkejut saat Jimin memeluknya.

" _Gomawo_ " ucapan Jimin teredam dibahu Yoongi yang sudah menggusak rambutnya sayang.

"Maaf aku tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Aku harus bekerja dulu supaya bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu"

Jimin menggeleng keras. Rasanya ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Apa yang Yoongi lakukan padanya sudah lebih dari apa yang Jimin harapkan dari seorang pasangan. Yoongi orang yang bertanggung jawab, bahkan sangat bertanggung jawab dimata Jimin. Saat anak-anak orang kaya hanya tinggal tunjuk untuk sesuatu yang dia inginkan, Yoongi bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya, dan itu menjadikan Yoongi berada satu level diatas anak-anak kaya manja dimata keluarga Jimin.

"Jiminie, ini ditempat umum" Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin yang masih saja memeluknya.

"Biar saja! Biar mereka tau kalau si pucat ini sudah ada yang punya" Jimin berkeras.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Oh iya, Park _Appa_ mengajakku bertemu nanti malam bersama _sajangnim_ , kau sudah tau?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Yoongi penasaran. Dia tidak ada diberitahu soal ini sama sekali.

" _Appa_ di Seoul?" Tanya Jimin.

"Nanti malam aku akan menjemput Park _Appa_ ke bandara, Park _Appa_ tidak bilang padamu?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Jimin menggeleng.

"Mungkin belum. Mungkin nanti sebelum berangkat ke Seoul, Park _Appa_ akan memberitahu" ucap Yoongi jadi tak enak hati.

"Mungkin…" cicit Jimin.

"Jim, sebentar lagi aku akan ada rapat" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"O-oh, iya hyung. Maaf mengganggu waktu kerja Yoongi _hyung_ " ucap Jimin tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa. Tidak ke kampus?"

"Astaga! Aku masih ada kelas!" Jimin mendadak heboh sendiri dan merapikan tas yang dibawanya.

"Perlu diantar?" Yoongi menawarkan.

"Aku bawa mobil, _hyung_ " ucap Jimin.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin dan berjalan kearah kasir. Jimin? Dia sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh dibelakang Yoongi. Terlalu bahagia hanya karena tangannya digandeng didepan umum.

.

.

.

"Yoongi" Daniel melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Yoongi berjalan menuju kantin sendirian.

Yoongi yang melihat Daniel melambai kearahnya, berjalan menuju meja Daniel dan mendudukan diri didepan Daniel.

"Kau belum pulang? Sudah jam tujuh malam" Yoongi melirik jam ditangannya.

"Aku baru selesai, kepalaku pusing setelah ikut rapat dengan tim marketing tadi, jadi aku memilih duduk di kantin dulu." cerita Daniel.

"Oh"

"Kau sibuk? Ayo makan malam" ajak Daniel.

"Tidak juga, aku sedang menunggu sajangnim, kami harus menjemput ayah mertuaku sebentar lagi" cerita Yoongi, secara tidak langsung menolak ajakan Daniel.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, wajah Daniel yang tadinya terlihat ceria perlahan meredup dan berganti dengan senyum sedih yang dipaksakan.

"Begitu ya" Daniel mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa makan bersama, kau yang traktir" Yoongi berucap asal dan membuat mata Daniel kembali berbinar senang.

"Tentu" Daniel tersenyum lebar. "Akan ku tagih nanti" Daniel menatap Yoongi lama, sementara yang ditatap sedang menunduk memandang ponselnya.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi memperbaiki posisi ponselnya ditelinga, mendengar nama Jimin keluar dari mulut Yoongi membuat Daniel menundukkan pandangannya.

"Sedang menunggu sajangnim turun, sebentar lagi akan kebandara. Ne, nanti ku kabari lagi." Yoongi terkekeh dan menarik perhatian Daniel, membuat Daniel tersenyum kecil mendengar tawa kecil Yoongi. "Ne, Papa anak-anak juga menyayangimu" Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Papa anak-anak?" Daniel menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jimin yang memberikan panggilan itu" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Lucu" komentar Daniel.

"Min PD-nim!"

Yoongi melirik kebelakang pungungnya saat melihat ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah map hitam ditangannya.

"Ong? Ada apa?" Yoongi mengernyit menatap asisten barunya.

"Kau meninggalkan ini tanpa ada tanda tanganmu, PD-nim! Jangan membuatku jadi bekerja dua kali! Dasar menyebalkan!" omel asisten Yoongi- Ong Seungwoo.

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menarik map ditangan Seungwoo.

"Sudah." Yoongi mengembalikan map hitam yang sudah ditanda tanganinya pada Seungwoo.

"Kalau tidak ada tanda tangan ini, royalty lagu barumu bisa-bisa tidak dikirim ke rekingmu, PD- _nim_ " Seungwoo masih saja tetap mengomel. "Ya sudah, aku permisi"

" _Gomawo_ , Ong" ucap Yoongi agak keras karena Seungwoo sudah berlari menuju escalator.

"Yang tadi itu…"

"Ong Seungwoo" potong Yoongi. "Perlu nomor ponselnya?" goda Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Ku bilang juga apa!" Jungkook melempar bantalnya kearah Jimin. "Harusnya saat dia mengupload foto Yoongi hyung di akun-nya, kau harusnya melabraknya, bukannya didiamkan!" omel Jungkook.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Dia sudah bekerja di agensi milik hyung-ku" Jimin menatap miris pantulan wajahnya dikaca didalam kamar Jungkook.

"Itu karena kau bodoh. Harusnya kau menjadikan musuhmu sebagai teman agar kau tau perkembangannya" omel Jungkook. "Belajar dariku, bodoh! Aku berteman denganmu untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak dekat-dekat Taetae-ku!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kita harus memata-matai pergerakannya!"

"Kau yang terbaik, Jeon" Jimin menatap berbinar pada Jungkook, akhirnya ada juga orang yang berada di pihaknya.

"Serahkan padaku" ucap Jungkook bangga.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

"Beres!" Jimin menepuk tangannya senang saat apartemen Yoongi sudah selesai dibereskan.

"Kita perlu mengisi kulkasnya" Seokjin yag baru muncul dari dapur menatap Jimin dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Hari ini Seokjin dan Jimin pergi ke apartemen Yoongi yang sudah selesai diisi untuk merapikan baju Yoongi dan beberapa barang milik Yoongi yang lain sementata si pemilik apartemen sedang bekerja.

"Aku rasa kita juga perlu beli sprei, Appa. Sprei nya hanya satu" Jimin menunjuk tempat tidur didepannya.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo belanja" ajak Seokjin.

"Ayo belanja dengan uang Yoongi hyung!" Jimin berucap tak kalah semangat sambil menunjukan _black card_ milik Yoongi.

"Aku rasa studio-nya sudah bisa di isi" Namjoon muncul didepan pintu kamar Yoongi.

"Memangnya sudah selesai renovasi?" Seokjin melirik kearah pintu dimana Namjoon sedang bersandar.

"Sudah. Tinggal dibersihkan saja" Namjoon tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana dengan makan siang?" Namjoon melirik jam tangannya kemudian melirik Jimin dan Seokjin.

"Dengan uang Yoongi hyung" Jimin mengibaskan _card_ ditangannya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak, Jim. Jangan rusak citraku didepan Seokjin. Aku yang bayar"

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan menyenggol Seokjin main-main. "aigoo, Kim appa. Kalau Yoongi hyung tau, aku bisa dalam bahaya" Jimin menggeleng dan kemudian terkekeh, menarik tangan Seokjin untuk ikut dengannya.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Ada perkembangan?" selesai makan siang dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin, Jimin pamit untuk pergi dan mempercayakan semua kebutuhan Yoongi pada Seokjin, bagaimana pun, Seokjin lah orang yang lebih paham soal Yoongi, lagian, Seokjin dan Namjoon juga butuh waktu berduan. Jadilah Jimin menjemput Jungkook disekolahnya untuk mengetahui hasil investigasi Jungkook soal Daniel.

"Untuk hari ini, tidak ada." Ucap Jungkook dan memasang seatbeltnya. "Tapi semalam Yoongi hyung bertemu Daniel" adu Jungkook.

"Kapan? Dimana?" Tanya Jimin tak sabar.

"Yah, perhatikan jalannya. Aku tidak mau mati muda" omel Jungkook. "Semalam, di agensi. Tidak Cuma berdua, ada hyung sutradara juga, yang genit" ucap Jungkook.

"Joohyun hyung?" Jimin melirik sekilas dan kembali menyetir.

"Iya, dia" ucap Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat info darimana?" Jimin melirik lagi. Agak heran juga melihat Jungkook yang bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan gampang.

"Temanku banyak yang jadi trainee di agensi milik Chanyeol hyung. Aku juga dengar kabar tidak kalah heboh" Jungkook memiringkan duduknya kearah Jimin.

"Soal?"

"Baekhyun hyung" Jungkook menyorot tajam.

"Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun hyung dipecat dihari pertama dia lulus training. Miris sekali" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya iba.

"Oh, itu karena Chanyeol hyung tidak ingin Baekhyun bekerja di agensi" jawab Jimin enteng.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Jungkook mengernyit.

"Mereka berkencan"

"Oh wow!" Jungkook menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Jadi Chanyeol hyung memecat Baekhyun, soalnya Chanyeol hyung tidak ingin ada yang curiga soal hubungan mereka. Dia malas berurusan dengan wartawan, apalagi perusahaannya sedang naik pesat sejak mereka mendebutkan idol baru, si Jihoon temanmu sudah debut kan?" Jimin melirik lagi.

"Iya. Dia terlihat sedih saat putus dengan Namjoon hyung saat namanya keluar untuk debut. Kasihan dia" Jungkook merasa prihatin.

"Harus ada yang di korbankan" Jimin berucap sok bijak.

"Sok bijak" cibir Jungkook.

"Oh ya, soal Yoongi hyung. Kau tau mereka bahas apa?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Dari informan milikku yang ada di TKP, mereka hanya membahas hal sepele, seperti kencan buta,.."

"Kencan buta?" Jimin memotong ucapan Jungkook.

" _Bitch_ , aku belum selesai bicara" Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal. "Joohyun hyung yang bicara soal kencan buta, Yoongi hyung dan Daniel hanya pelengkap penderitaan saja disana"

"Yoongi hyung tidak…"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin Yoongi hyung berani pergi kencan buta lagi. Lagian, Joohyun hyung juga tidak mengajak Yoongi hyung, dia mengajak Daniel."

"Daniel mau?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Dia salah tingkah, tidak ada jawaban dari Daniel. Mungkin karena ada Yoongi hyung?"

" _Bitch_ …" gantian Jimin yang kesal.

"Bukannya itu Namjoon hyung?" Jungkook melirik kearah kaca jendela Jimin. Mereka sedang berhenti dilampu merah dan terlihat Namjoon baru saja keluar dari toko yang menjual sprei dan selimut, Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar, takut kalau Jungkook sampai menemukan Seokjin juga disana. "Jin ahjussi?"

" _Mati aku_ " batin Jimin.

"Jim, Namjoon hyung dan Jin ahjussi? _Oh my God_!" Jungkook menganga heboh.

Jimin tertawa hambar. "M-Mana? Yang mana?" Tanya Jimin pura-pura antusias.

"Disana! Yang kemeja putih! Itu Namjoon hyung dan…"

Tinnn suara klarkson panjang menyelamatakan Jimin dari keadaan. Dengan cepat Jimin menjalankan mobilnya dan berusaha mendiamkan Jungkook untuk sementara. Membiarkan Jungkook sibuk berspekulasi sendirian.

"Jim, aku pasti tidak salah lihat!" ucap Jungkook masih saja sibuk melirik kebelakang.

"Kau salah lihat" Jimin berusaha tenang.

"Tidak mungkin!" Jungkook berkeras. Sedetik kemudian dia melirik Jimin dan kembali duduk dengan benar. "Kau tau sesuatu, Park Jimin" tuduh Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Kemana lagi?" Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang sedang melihat ponselnya.

"Belanja untuk isi kulkas Yoongi. Kulkasnya masih kosong" jawab Seokjin tanpa melirik Namjoon. Dia sibuk melihat apa saja yang harus dibeli untuk Yoongi.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat wajah serius Seokjin dan menggusak rambutnya. "Kalau seperti ini aku jadi percaya kau orang tua Yoongi hyung"

Seokjin melirik dan mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Namjoon tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Saat sampai disana, Namjoon menarik troli dan mendorongnya. Disampingnya ada Seokjin yang sedang berjalan sambil melihat catatan di ponselnya.

"Sepertinya kita perlu ke rak perlengkapan mandi" Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang juga sedang meliriknya. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk membuat Seokjin tidak berani lama-lama menatap ke mata Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kau tidak sekalian belanja?" Seokjin yang sedang sibuk mengambil sabun, melirk Namjoon yang hanya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin kau yang belanja untuk keperluanku" Namjoon tersenyum lagi.

"Biasanya kau bisa sendiri kan?" Seokjin memberanikan diri menatap mata Namjoon.

"Aku ingin pacarku yang memilihkan semua keperluanku"

Seokjin merasa pipinya memanas, membalikan badan dan kembali sibuk memilih sabun untuk Yoongi. Namjoon terkekeh dan menggusak rambut Seokjin.

"Suka wangi yang ini?" Seokjin menunjukan sabun cair berwarna hijau pada Namjoon dengan pipi yang merona dan mata yang tidak berani menatap Namjoon.

"Aku suka semua pilihanmu" Namjoon mengambil sabun dari tangan Seokjin dan memasukannya kedalam troli.

"Kalau begitu, yang biru untuk Yoongi" Seokjin memasukkan sabun berwarna biru kedalam troli.

Selesai belanja dan mengisi apartemen Yoongi, Namjoon dan Seokjin kembali ke apartemen milik Namjoon. Tadinya Seokjin sudah minta di antar pulang, tapi Namjoon meminta Seokjin ikut dengannya ke apartemen. Jadilah Seokjin berakhir di apartemen Namjoon dan terduduk kaku di ruang tamu. Ruang tamu yang terakhir kali Seokjin kunjungi dalam keadaan kacau. Tempat dia dan Namjoon bertengkar hebat.

"Susu coklat atau vanilla?" Namjoon yang baru saja dari dapur, berdiri di depan Seokjin dengan dua kaleng susu dingin ditangannya.

"Coklat?" ucap Seokjin tak yakin.

Namjoon menyerahkan susu kaleng coklat ditangannya dan duduk disamping Seokjin. Namjoon merentangkan tangannya dibahu Seokjin dan mengelus bahu Seokjin pelan.

"Ingat terakhir kali kita bertengkar disini?" Namjoon menjatuhkan kepalanya kesandaran sofa dan terkekeh kecil.

"Itu mengerikan" Seokjin terkekeh dan bersandar di bahu Namjoon.

"Aku tidak ingin kita seperti itu lagi" Namjoon mengelus rambut Seokjin pelan.

"Aku juga" Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

"Seokjin…" Namjoon menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Seokjin dengan wajah serius, membuat Seokjin yang sedang bersandar dibahunya menatap Namjoon kebingungan.

"Wae?"

"Tunggu disini sebentar" Namjoon menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Seokjin meminum habis susu ditangannya sambil menunggu Namjoon keluar dari kamar. Seokjin sedikit terkejut saat melihat fotonya ada di meja dibawah TV Namjoon, tangan Seokjin bergerak mengambil bingkai foto itu dan tersenyum kecil. Itu foto yang Seokjin ambil melalu ponsel Namjoon.

"Seokjin" panggil Namjoon pelan dan membuat Seokjin kembali duduk dengan baik.

"Ne?" Seokjin menaikkan alisnya penasaran. Namjoon terlihat gugup, membuat Seokjin merasa tidak enak.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan duduk disamping Seokjin lagi. "Bagaimana cara mengatakannya?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin putus asa.

"Ada apa, Namjoon-ah?" Tanya Seokjin takut.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya susah payah, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kemejanya. "Seokjin, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan benar, tapi, ayo menikah"

Seokjin terbatuk mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, sepertinya Kim Appa sudah dari sini" Jimin melepas sepatunya diikuti Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin. Lagian sudah malam, Appa pasti sudah pulang. Aku juga nanti akan pulang ke rumah." Ucap Yoongi dan berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen barunya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat hasil kerja Namjoon dan tim-nya.

"Yoongi hyung akan tidur di rumah? Tidak tidur disini?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tidak. Besok saja aku menginap disini. Besok juga teman-teman ku ingin membuat acara disini" ucap Yoongi, merangkul bahu Jimin agar ikut dengannya.

"Acara apa?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Hanya acara makan kecil-kecilan, sekalian ingin lihat apartemen baru kita" Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Jimin merona merah. Kau dengar itu? papa anak-anak bilang ini apartemen 'kita'!

"Kau suka hasilnya?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Yoongi hyung suka dengan pilihanku?"

"Tentu. Asal kau betah disini" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin pelan.

"Oh, ayo ke kamar" Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam kamar dan menyalakan lampu kamar. "Hyung suka?"

Yoongi melirik ke sekitarnya. Tempat tidur, lemari yang berjejer di dinding, sofa diujung tempat tidur, dan barang lain yang keseluruhannya berwarna coklat madu.

"Aku pikir kamar kita akan berwarna kuning dengan sprei bergambar bebek" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Tentu saja tidak" Jimin terkekeh.

"Oh iya, hyung, card milik hyung ada pada Kim Appa" lapor Jimin.

"Ya sudah, besok saja ku minta." Yoongi berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka lemari yang baru terisi setengah.

"Kenapa hyung?" Jimin berjalan mendekat saat Yoongi hanya terdiam didepan lemari.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedikit merasa sedih meninggalkan Appa dirumah bersama Yoonji" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Hyung bisa ke rumah kapan saja, kan?" Jimin mendekat dan memeluk Yoongi erat. Dia juga jadi ikut sedih.

"Kau benar" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Jimin lama. "Sudah makan malam?" Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Belum. Kita pesan makanan saja ya, hyung?" usul Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak memasak untukku saja?"

Jimin merona. "Nanti hyung tidak suka rasanya…" cicit Jimin. Dia memang belum sepandai Baekhyun dalam memasak, jadi Jimin tidak berani untuk memasak.

"Kau belum mencoba memasak untukku, tapi sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan suka" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"E.. beri aku waktu seminggu lagi, hyung, ya?" bujuk Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Akan ku tagih" Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Saat Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu, Yoongi merasa jalannya terhambat karena Jimin mearik bajunya pelan. Yoongi melirik kebelakang dimana Jimin sedang dengan tergesa melepas baju Yoongi yang ditariknya.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi berbalik dan terkekeh.

"H-huh? Tidak hyung, aku…"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jiminie" Yoongi mendekatkan jaraknya dan Jimin,menarik pinggang Jimin hingga merapat padanya. "Aku juga belum mendapatkan hadiah wisudaku, kurasa?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada mata Jimin yang sedang malu-malu menatapnya.

"B-bukannya sudah?" Jimin berubah gugup.

"Kapan?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Dimobil. Jiminie sudah mencium Yoongi hyung di mobil. Jiminie juga sudah memberikan Yoongi hyung ipad baru" Jimin menundukkan pandangannya, merasa malu berada terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat"

Jimin menaikkan pandangannya dan mencubit perut Yoongi pelan. "Jangan pura-pura" cicit Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Jiminie tidak merindukan papa anak-anak?" Tanya Yoongi serius.

Ini dia. Ini dia Min Yoongi nakalnya yang selalu sukses membuat jantung Jimin lari marathon.

Jimin menaikkan tangannya, memeluk leher Yoongi dan menyatukan dahinya dan Yoongi. "Selalu. Jiminie selalu merindukan Yoongi hyung" bisik Jimin tepat di depan bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melumat bibir Jimin yang sedikit terbuka. Menarik namja berambut pink itu makin merapat pada tubuhnya. Tangan nakalnya sudah bergerak masuk kedalam baju yang Jimin kenakan, meraba punggung Jimin dengan ujung jarinya yang dingin.

Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi saat Yoongi meremas pelan pinggangnya dan lidah Yoongi sudah turun ke lehernya. Jimin merasa kewarasannya hampir hilang saat Yoongi menghisap kuat kulit lehernya.

"Ngh… hyung, Jiminie" Jimin merasa kata-kata yang ingin diucapkanya tertelan kembali saat tangan Yoongi bermain diperutnya.

"Hmm?"

"Hh.. hyung, Jiminie.." Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya. Ada sensasi asing yang Jimin rasa saat Yoongi menghisap kuat bagian lain dari lehernya. "Kaki Jiminie tidak kuat lagi…" rengek Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh dan melepas ciumannya dileher Jimin. "Ayo makan" Yoongi merapikan kembali baju Jimin.

"Hyung?" Jimin menatap Yoongi kebingungan. Sudah? Begitu saja? Demi Tuhan, Jimin sudah kepanasan. Bukannya ini keterlaluan, Min Yoongi?.

"Wae?"

Jimin berkedip dan menggeleng sekilas, kemudian berjalan melewati Yoongi sampai Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang dan terkekeh dibahu Jimin.

"Mau dilanjutkan sekarang atau setelah makan?"

.

.

.

TBC dolo kaka…

LOL


	32. Chapter 32

Yoongi menjatuhkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Jimin dan terengah. Memeluk Jimin erat dan mengecup kepala samping Jimin sebelum menenggelamkan diri dibahu Jimin. Keduanya sedah sibuk mengatur nafas, Jimin menaikkan tangannya dan mengelus pengkuk leher Yoongi yang terasa lembab karena keringat dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawo" Bisik Yoongi ditelinga Jimin dan mengangkat sedikit badannya, menggunakan tangannya sebagai penahan bobot tubuhnya.

Jimin mengangguk malu-malu dan menurunkan tangannya hingga kelengan Yoongi yang telajang. "Hyung…" cicit Jimin.

"Wae?"

"Kau berat"

Yoongi terkekeh dan saat akan menarik tubuhnya dari Jimin, Yoongi mengernyit. "Jim, kakimu"

Jimin terkekeh dan menurunkan Kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Yoongi tapi tangannya malah melingkar malas dileher Yoongi yang berada diatasnya.

"Jim, kau bilang aku berat" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

"Tapi hyung hangat" Jimin menarik Yoongi hingga tertidur lagi diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak memainkan rambut Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya sementara Yoongi sedang menyamankan posisinya kepalanya dibahu telanjang Jimin.

"Tidak lapar?" suara berat Yoongi yang terdengar pelan ditelinga Jimin membuat pipi Jimin merona.

Jimin menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Yoongi menaikkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya dan Jimin berhadapan cukup dekat. "Sajangnim bisa menghajarku kalau aku tidak memulangkanmu tepat waktu"

Jimin terkekeh, mengelus leher Yoongi dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas. "Aku sudah besar, hyung. Pulang sedikit terlambat pasti tidak akan kena marah, lagian aku pergi dengan tunanganku" tangan Jimin bergerak lagi mengelus pipi pucat Yoongi hingga ke kepala.

"Tetap saja Sajangnim akan memarahi ku di kantor kalau memulangkanmu tengah malam." Yoongi menggusakkan hidungnya dan milik Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh lagi, matanya menatap sayu pada Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya. Siku tangan Yoongi yang digunakannya sebagai penumpu tubuhnya bergerak mengelus kepala Jimin pelan, mata Yoongi menatap penuh minat pada bibir Jimin yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Jimin yang menyadari kemana arah pandangan Yoongi , membuat Jimin gugup dan menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. Dia malu.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan menjatuhkan dahinya dibahu Jimin, kepalanya sudah kembali kotor dan itu bisa membuat Jimin makin terlambat pulang.

Yoongi merinding saat Jimin menjalankan jarinya diatas bahu Yoongi, mati-matian Yoongi menahan diri agar tidak tergoda lagi tapi bisikan Jimin selanjutnya membuat kewarasan Yoongi yang hanya tinggal setebal benang itu, putus tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, mau lagi…"

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kita perlu beli ini" Joohyun memasukkan satu krat minuman beer tanpa alcohol kedalam troli yang sedang didorong oleh Yoongi.

"Hyung, terlalu banyak" protes Yoongi.

"Yah, jangan pelit!" Joohyun memukul keras bahu Yoongi.

"Hyung, siapa yang akan menghabiskan ini nanti? Aku hanya mengundang orang yang dekat dengaku saja, dan itu pun tidak banyak" geram Yoongi.

"Jangan khawatir" Joohyun merangkul bahu Yoongi dan mencekik leher Yoongi dengan siku-nya. "Aku akan mengajak beberapa orang lagi, kau juga kenal, hitung-hitung supaya temanmu bertambah" ucap Joohyun.

"Aku tidak butuh teman banyak dan lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku, hyung!" saat tangan Joohyun terlepas, Yoongi mendorong Joohyun menjauh darinya.

"Oh, aku akan mengajak Ong, Seunghoon, Jiwoo, Sajangnim, Daniel…"

"Yah! Aku yang punya acara, kenapa jadi kau yang menentukan tamunya" protes Yoongi.

"Yah, Min Yoongi, sebagai sahabatmu di agensi aku berhak atas apartemen barumu! Lagian, aku hanya mengundang sedikit"

"Berhak _my ass_ " sungut Yoongi. "Aku tidak masalah dengan semuanya, kecuali Daniel"

"Kenapa memangnya? Daniel anak yang baik, dia punya sopan santun yang bagus, tidak sepertimu, anak brengsek!" Joohyun menatap tajam pada Yoongi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jimin akan datang dan dia tidak akan suka jika Daniel juga datang" Yoongi mendorong troli-nya kearah rak buah-buahan. Dia hanya berencana membuat pesta kecil untuk apartemen barunya, tapi Joohyun merusak semua-nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Joohyun kembali merangkul bahu Yoongi dan merapat.

"Kau cerewet sekali, hyung" Yoongi mencibir dan meninggalkan Joohyun di belakangnya.

"Daniel akan tetap datang"

"Ini acaraku"

"aku yang mengundangnya, jadi dia akan datang. Lagian, aku sudah bilang padanya tadi pagi" Joohyun terkekeh.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau tua Bangka paling brengsek yang pernah ku kenal?"

"Dimana sopan santunmu, nak?" Joohyun menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalau sampai Jimin marah, kau yang tanggung jawab, hyung" Yoongi kembali mendorong trolinya.

Joohyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Oh, temanku, Appa, Papa dan adikku juga akan datang, jadi jangan bertingkah aneh, hyung" Yoongi memperingatkan.

.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam, tamu mulai berdatangan ke apartemen Yoongi. Yoonji, Seokjin, Hyosang dan Jimin sudah sejak sore tadi berada di apartemennya membantu mempersiapkan acaranya. Yoongi baru saja selesai mandi saat dia melihat Yoonji sudah tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya, pelan-pelan Yoongi menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan menyelimuti adiknya yang sejak sore tidak berhenti bermain berkeliling di apartemennya

"Yoon, temanmu sudah datang" Hyosang membuka pelan pintu kamar Yoongi dan kemudian tersenyum saat melihat anak bungsunya tertidur diatas tempat tidur si sulung.

"Iya, Pa" Yoongi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk memakai bajunya.

"Yoonji tidur?"

Yoongi melirik kebelakang dimana Hyosang masih berdiri didekat pintu. "Iya, tadi dia minta diputarkan film kartun, tapi malah tertidur" Yoongi terkekeh dan memasang bajunya. "Hari ini Yoonji menginap di rumah Papa?" Yoongi berjalan menuju Papa-nya.

"Iya. Lusa baru di rumah Appa-mu" Hyosang tersenyum kecil. "Papa sangat bangga padamu, Yoongi-ya" Hyosang tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan.

"Anak siapa dulu?" Yoongi tertawa saat Hyosang menepuk dadanya sendiri sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Yoongi barusan.

"Hey, Kookie" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jungkook yang sedang duduk di kursi makannya.

"Hyung, nanti rambutku rusak" protes Jungkook.

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan mendudukan diri disamping Jungkook. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku pintar, jadi tidak ada masalah" Jungkook menaikkan bahunya.

"Mana Taehyung?"

"Pergi bersama Namjoon hyung, Jin Ahjussi tadi meminta mereka membeli sesuatu"

"Oh…" Yoongi ber-oh ria dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana sudah ada teman kantornya. Ada Ong, Seunghoon, dan Daniel disana. Yoongi melirik kearah dapur dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang sibuk bersama Seokjin menyusun makanan.

"Apartemen yang bagus" puji Daniel.

"Pilihan Jimin" Yoongi tersenyum dan mendudukan diri disamping Ong, asistennya yang sedang makan kripik kentang didalam toples. "Yah, jaga imej sedikit" Yoongi menyenggol lengan Ong Seungwoo dengan sikunya.

"Memangnya aku harus jaga imej kenapa? Yah, lagian aku tadi ditawari langsung oleh hyung-mu, jadi ku makan saja. Aku lapar"

"Hyung ku?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Yang pakai kaos lengan panjang kebesaran itu, yang disamping Jimin-ssi, itu hyung-mu kan?"

"Yah, _pabo_ , itu Appa-ku" Yoongi menatap kesal pada Seungwoo.

"Ku pikir, hyung-mu…" Seungwoo menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau itu terbiasa menciptakan spekulasi sendiri. Makanya bertanya kalau tidak tau" Seunghoon menggeleng kepalanya sementara Daniel hanya tertawa melihat interaksi ketiganya.

"Dimana Joohyun hyung?" Yoongi menatap Seunghoon yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Dia kesini bersama sajangnim, soalnya sajangnim tidak bawa mobil"

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Appa, apa Hoseok bisa datang?" Yoongi bicara cukup keras agar Seokjin bisa mendengarnya.

"Bisa. Tadi Appa bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, dia bilang akan datang" jawab Seokjin.

Keempatnya kembali sibuk bicara soal pekerjaan, sementara di dapur, Jungkook sudah ikut membantu karena dia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Psst.. Jim" Jungkook menyenggol lengan Jimin saat keduanya berada didepan wastapel tempat cuci piring.

"Wae?" Jimin tersenyum lebar membuat Jungkook merinding.

"K-kenapa kau ceria sekali?"

Jimin terkekeh malu-malu dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, membuat Jungkook semakin merasa ngeri. "Aku tidak apa" Jimin dengan sengaja menggeser tangannya kedepan Jungkook.

"Kau tidak lihat ada Daniel?" bisik Jungkook lagi, mengabaikan tingkah Jimin yang aneh dimatanya.

"Aku tau. Tadinya aku sempat kesal, tapi…" Jimin terkekeh lagi dan pipinya memerah.

"Kau sakit?" Jungkook memegang dahi Jimin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari dahinya. "Lihat ini" Jimin memamerkan gelang batunya, ada nama Yoongi tertulis kecil digelangnya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal. Pantas saja Jimin tidak merajuk, sudah di sogok ternyata.

"Semalam Yoongi hyung memberikannya untukku. Katanya agar orang-orang tau kalau aku sudah punya Yoongi hyung" Jimin terkekeh lagi membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, norak sekali" Jungkook bergeser sedikit dan melirik Seokjin yang masih sibuk di depan oven.

"Papa anak-anak romantis sekali semalam" Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jimin dengan segala ke norakannya.

"Ini kuletakkan dimana?" Namjoon meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja dapur.

"Biarkan disitu saja. Gomawo, Namjoon-ah" Seokjin tersenyum hangat dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Namjoon. Namjoon berubah kaku saat merasa ada mata yang melirik tajam padanya. Jungkook, anak itu sedang menatap lekat interaksi keduanya.

"Cincin yang bagus, Jin ahjussi" puji Jungkook tiba-tiba dan membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon bergidik.

"O-oh… terimakasih, Kookie" Seokjin cepat-cepat berbalik ke depan oven, enggan menerima tatapan curiga dari Jungkook lagi.

"Jin, ada Chanyeol" Hyosang muncul di dapur bak penyelamat untuk Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sudah mati gaya.

"Ne. aku kesana" Seokjin dengan segera memutari meja dapur dan berjalan keruang tamu bersama Hyosang.

"Cincinmu juga bagus, Namjoon hyung, persis seperti milik Seokjin hyung" Jungkook tersenyum menang dan memasukkan tomat ceri didepannya kedalam mulut.

Jimin yang sejak tadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendadak kaku didekat tempat pencucian piring, saling berpandangan dengan Namjoon yang berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Ya, aku membelikannya untukku dan Seokjin. Kau tau? Barang _couple_." ucapan Namjoon membuat Jungkook terbatuk dan Jimin berubah menjadi batu.

Tanpa mereka sadar, Hyosang masih disana, berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu. Jimin, Jungkook dan Baekhyun ada di dapur, selain berberes, mereka juga sekalian berbagi cerita, terutama Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu Jimin sejak ketahuan pacaran dengan Chanyeol dan hubungan pertemanan mereka menjadi cukup renggang. Bersyukur karena Yoongi membuat acara di apartemennya, jadi Baekhyun ada alasan untuk bertemu Jimin.

Keadaan masih canggung anatara Jimin dan Baekhyun, sementara Jungkook sudah mulai jengah dan menatap keduanya geram.

"Sampai kapan kalian perang dingin?" mulai Jungkook.

"Tidak ada yang perang dingin" Jimin melirik Jungkook dan dengan sengaja mengabaikan Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Jim, aku minta maaf" mulai Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Aku.. aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Kau berkencan dengan orang lain dan tidak memberitahuku, aku tidak akan ada masalah. Tapi ini, kau berkencan dengan hyung-ku, Byun. Kau bahkan tidak bertanya apapun soal hyung-ku padaku!" Jimin menatap kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Jim, aku malu!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Jungkook yang menonton hanya tersenyum. Dia suka melihat ada drama didepan matanya.

"Aku sahabatmu! Apa yang harus membuatmu malu!" geram Jimin.

"Soalnya aku masih anak kuliah! Chanyeol sudah bekerja dan dia terkenal. Kau bisa bayangkan menjadi aku? Aku bahkan tidak berani bermimpi bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kami tidak sepadan, itu yang membuatku malu" ungkap Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang bilang kau dan Hyung-ku tidak sepadan, huh? Jangan mengecilkan dirimu yang sudah kecil itu, Byun. Kau membuatku kesal!" geram Jimin.

"Makanya aku minta maaf sekarang! Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar! Jiminie, ayo berteman lagi!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja didepannya.

"Kalian ini ingin berkelahi atau minta maaf?" Jungkook melirik bergantian antara Jimin dan Baekhyun. "Urat dileher kalian hampir putus" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya sudah, sini peluk aku! Kita baikan!" Jimin merentangkan tangannya, menunggu Baekhyun datang dan memeluknya.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh, kenapa juga aku ada disini" komentar Jungkook dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin dan Baekhyun di dapur.

Jungkook mendudukan diri ditengah-tengah Taehyung dan Ong, dia sengaja, karena Taehyung terlihat akrab dengan Ong, tentu saja Jungkook tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Sudah bergosipnya?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya dibahu Jungkook.

"Kami tidak bergosip, hyung" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Kookie, dimana Jimin dan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melirik pada Jungkook yang sedang duduk diam disamping Taehyung.

"Di dapur, hyung. Hyung mau pulang?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran.

"Ne. aku harus mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Kau menginap di rumah kami?" Chanyeol menatap Jungkook datar.

"Ne. aku dan Jimin sudah berjanji ingin menonton film bersama" Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Jimin dan Jungkook ke rumah, Sajangnim" Yoongi bersuara.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, titip mereka berdua ya. aku permisi ke dapur dulu"Chanyeol berdiri. Belum sempat Chanyeol berjalan, Baekhyun dan Jimin sudah muncul dari dapur.

"Pulang sekarang?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Kau bertanya padaku atau Baekhyun, hyung?" Jimin melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun, kau sudah punya Yoongi. Biar Yoongi saja yang mengantarmu pulang" ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, malam ini Jungkook akan menginap"

"Iya. Jangan berisik dan jangan berteriak tengah malam" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Kebiasaan Jungkook dan Jimin jika di rumah adalah berteriak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Okidoki" Jimin terkekeh dan mendorong bahu Baekhyun agar mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Kami permisi pulang lebih dulu, supirku sudah di bawah" pamit Chanyeol. "Yoongi, terimakasih makan malamnya"

"Ne, sajangnim" Yoongi berdiri, ingin mengantarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke depan pintu.

"Jin, aku pulang dulu" pamit Chanyeol pada Seokjin dan membuat Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal. "Semuanya, aku duluan" pamit Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun hanya menurut, karena dia masih asing dengan orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Aku juga harus pulang" Daniel berdiri canggung saat matanya melihat Jimin yang memeluk tangan Yoongi.

"Sekalian, Ong. Kalian searah, kan?" ucap Yoongi asal.

"Aku pulang dengan Seunghoon dan Joohyun hyung saja" tolak Seungwoo.

"Sudah, dengan Daniel saja" Yoongi tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa, kan, Niel?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Daniel.

"H-huh? Oh, iya" Daniel mengangguk kaku. Setiap Yoongi menyebut namanya, Daniel selalu salah tingkah, jadi ya, maklumi saja.

"Kau mengusirku?" Seungwoo menatap sedih pada Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang tertawa.

"Ya sudah, kami juga pulang. Sudah jam sebelas malam" Joohyun berdiri, mengambil kaleng beer-nya dan menaring Seunghoon hingga berdiri dari duduknya. "Hoseok, ikut kami atau kau bawa mobil sendiri?"

"Aku ikut Taehyung, hyung. Terimakasih tawarannya" Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Kookie, ku tinggal disini tidak apa?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung mau pulang?" Jungkook menegakkan duduknya.

"Iya. Sudah malam. Tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa. Lagian nanti yoongi hyung yang akan mengantar kami"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, baik-baik dirumah Jimin" Taehyung menggusak rambut Jungkook dan berdiri, diikuti Jungkook dibelakangnya.

"Aku juga per.."

"Nanti dulu" potong Hyosang saat Namjoon ingin permisi pulang.

Namjoon hanya terdiam dan kembali duduk ditempat duduknya. Matanya mencuri pandang kearah Seokjin yang sedang berdiri disamping Jimin untuk mengantarkan para tamunya pulang.

Saat semua tamu sudah pulang, Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook dan Seokjin kembali lagi keruang tamu. Seokjin dengan sigap memasukan kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong kedalam plastic bersama Jimin hingga suara Hyosang membuat mereka berhenti beres-beres.

"Duduk dulu, Jin, Jiminie" Hyosang berucap tenang.

Jimin dan Seokjin saling pandang dan kemudian duduk berdampingan, sementara Yoongi duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Papa, ada apa?" Yoongi melirik pada Hyosang yang sedang duduk tegak di sofa.

"Jin, aku rasa ada yang perlu kau katakan disini" mulai Hyosang.

Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar, matanya melirik Jungkook yang juga sedang membolakan matanya gugup.

"Soal apa?" Seokjin menatap Hyosang kebingungan.

"Min Appa, aku rasa.."

"Duduk dulu, Jiminie" ucap Hyosang saat Jimin terlihat ingin menghidari percakapan. "Kau sudah masuk ke keluarga Min, jadi kau juga harus disini" Hyosang tersenyum menghadap Jimin, sementara Yoongi sudah tersenyum mengangguki ucapan Appa-nya.

"Min Ahjussi, aku rasa aku harus permisi…"

"Tidak Namjoon, kau juga disini" Hyosang menatap lurus pada Namjoon.

"Ada apa ini?" Seokjin menatap bingung pada Hyosang.

"Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan soal cincin mu dan Namjoon pada kami?" tembak Hyosang.

.

.

.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

"Cincin?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon secara bergantian.

"Iya. Cincin yang dipakai Appa-mu dan Namjoon, sama." Jelas Hyosang.

Yoongi menatap tajam pada Namjoon yang sedang menunduk dan mendecak lidah, kemudian memberanikan diri menatap pada Yoongi. "Aku rasa…"

"Kalian bersama lagi?" potong Yoongi tajam.

Jimin bergerak mendekat pada Yoongi, memeluk tangan Yoongi dang mengelusnya pelan sambil berbisik agar Yoongi tidak marah.

"Yoon, ini…"

"Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir kalau aku akan berubah pikiran!?" Yoongi meledak.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi kuat saat merasa Yoongi hendak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hyung, dengarkan dulu" mohon Jimin.

"Kau tau?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin yang ketakutan disampingnya.

"Jimin tidak tau apa-apa" bela Namjoon.

"Jadi kau menutupi ini dariku?" desak Yoongi seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan Namjoon barusan.

"Yoon, Papa rasa.."

"Lepaskan aku!" Yoongi menghepaskan tangan Jimin yang memeluknya. Jimin gemetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena bentakan Yoongi barusan.

"Yoon, duduk!" perintah Hyosang.

Yoongi yang sudah berdiri dan menatap semua yang berada di ruang tamunya dengan tatapan marah, kembali mendudukan diri. Saat matanya menangkap Jimin yang menahan isak tangis disampingnya, saat itu juga Yoongi merasa sangat bersalah.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Apa kau pikir dengan marah semua akan jelas?" Hyosang menatap lurus pada Yoongi, nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi, kembali normal dan tenang.

Yoongi hanya mendecih pelan dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Papa ingin mereka menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tapi sikapmu sangat kekanakan" lanjut Hyosang. "Kau hanya marah tanpa berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Itu egois namanya"

"Kau dengar apa yang Papa ucapkan, Min Yoongi?" Hyosang menuntut.

"Iya, Pa." ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Biarkan mereka menjelaskan dan jangan potong ucapan mereka." Perintah Hyosang.

"Ne, Papa. Aku mengerti" ucap Yoongi lagi.

Keadaan ruang tamu yang tegang membuat suasana seperti mencekik semua orang yang berada disana. Jungkook sudah melirik-lirik khawatir pada Jimin, dia juga takut, karena ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia melihat Yoongi marah.

"Namjoon, bisa jelaskan?" Hyosang menatap Namjoon saat Yoongi dirasa sudah cukup kooperatif dan tenang.

"Kami berkencan" aku Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap Hyosang tepat dimata, mengabaikan tatapan Yoongi yang sudah menatap tajam padanya, sementara Seokjin hanya menundukkan kepala. Situasi seperti ini yang belum siap dia hadapi.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Hyosang kembali bertanya setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Kami baru kembali bersama"

"Apa kau tau siapa yang sedang kau ajak berkencan?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat tau. Aku juga sangat paham tujuan dari pertanyaanmu, tuan Min." Namjoon melirik sekilas pada Yoongi dan kembali menatap kearah Hyosang. "Aku mencintai mantan pasanganmu" ucap Namjoon tegas.

Keadaan riuh saat Yoongi menendang meja tiba-tiba, pinggiran meja berhasil mengenai lutut Namjoon dengan keras. Seokjin buru-buru menarik Yoongi menjauh dari Namjoon saat Yoongi sudah berdiri dan bersiap menyerang Namjoon.

"Kau brengsek, Kim Namjoon!" Maki Yoongi. "Lepaskan aku, Appa!"

"Yoongi, jangan" Seokjin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dengan erat. Menjauhkan Yoongi dari Namjoon.

"Min Yoongi!" bentak Hyosang keras.

"Dia sudah lancang, Papa!" balas Yoongi sama kerasanya. " Kau pikir kau siapa berani mengatakan itu didepanku dan orangtuaku?" Yoongi berteriak marah, meskipun sudah tidak lagi memberontak dipelukan Seokjin.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?" tantang Hyosang.

"Apa maksud Papa?" Yoongi menatap bingung pada Hyosang.

"Seokjin, kau mencintai Namjoon?" Hyosang menatap Seokjin yang berdiri kaku dibelakang Yoongi dan mengangguk sekali tanpa berani menatap Hyosang.

"Mereka saling mencintai. Kau ingin mereka berpisah?"

"Mereka tidak pantas bersama!" teriak Yoongi.

"Kelakuanmu yang seperti ini yang tidak pantas!" bentak Hyosang. "Kau ingin Appa-mu sendirian seumur hidup?"

"Tapi umur mereka, status mereka, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang nantinya, Pa! aku tidak egois, aku hanya ingin melindungi Appa dari omongan orang diluar sana!" Yoongi melepas pelukan Seokjin diperutnya dan menatap Papa-nya tajam. "Aku ingin Appa menikah, tapi bukan dengan Namjoon!"

"Lalu kau ingin siapa yang akan menikahi Appa-mu? Kau tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk menentukan siapa yang Seokjin pilih sebagai pendampingnya, Min Yoongi. Kau anak kami, tapi kau juga harus mengerti yang namanya privasi."

"Privasi" cibir Yoongi.

"Kalau kau masih berkeras, Papa akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu. Kau dan Jimin, batal menikah!" putus Hyosang. "Papa punya hak. Kau anakku, aku berhak menentukan siapa yang akan jadi calon menantu dikeluarga kita, cukup adil, kan?"

Jimin membolakan matanya menatap Hyosang. Dia tidak ingin pisah dengan Yoongi. Mendengar ucapan Hyosang barusan, Jimin menatap kearah Yoongi, seolah memohon pada Yoongi untuk mempertahankannya.

Yoongi terdiam kaku, matanya bertatapan dengan mata Jimin yang berair dan rasa bersalah semakin besar dirasakan oleh Yoongi.

"Jangan menyakiti kalua tidak ingin disakiti, Nak." Hyosang melembut. "Papa paham apa yang kau takutkan, tapi sikapmu sekarang ini tidak benar. Kau menyakiti sahabat dan Appa-mu sekaligus."

"Hyung, " panggil Namjoon pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya, berhadapan dengan Yoongi. "Aku sangat serius. Kalau kau takut aku hanya main-main, kau sangat salah. Cincin yang kami kenakan., itu tanda kalau aku benar-benar serius. Aku melamar Seokjin kemarin." Aku Namjoon.

Jungkook yang sejak tadi hanya diam, membolakan matanya, terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja Namjoon ucapkan, begitu juga dengan Hyosang, Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah berencana ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Aku ingin mengaku, tapi keadaan malah seperti ini. Hyung, aku tidak ingin membela diri, tapi, diluar sana, mau kau bersikap sebaik apapun, orang-orang tetap akan mencari celah untuk menjelekkanmu. Aku hanya ingin menutup semua indra yang ku punya soal tanggapan orang lain soal hubungan yang sedang aku jalani." Namjoon berucap pelan.

"Orang-orang mungkin akan mencela hubungan kami, tapi ku mohon, jangan jadi salah satu dari mereka, hyung" mohon Namjoon.

Yoongi terdiam mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Sementara Hyosang sudah tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yoongi seperti sedang berpikir keras atas tindakannya barusan.

"Yoongi, Appa mohon…" guman Seokjin pelan.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Saat Seokjin ingin menyusul Yoongi ke kamar, Hyosang menahannya.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri. Biarkan Yoonji menginap disini malam ini. Besok pagi dia akan ke rumah dan aku rasa dia akan berubah pikiran" Hyosang tersenyum kecil. "Dan Namjoon, jaga Seokjin untuk kami. Aku orang pertama yang akan menghajarmu kalau kau berani menyakitinya" ancam Hyosang main-main.

Namjoon membolakan matanya. Apa baru saja Namjoon sudah mendapat restu dari Hyosang?.

"Dan Jimin, maaf karena sikap kasar Yoongi dan ucapanku tadi. Besok dia pasti minta maaf, aku tau sifatnya, jangan menangis lagi. Oh, kau dan Jungkook, aku yang akan mengantar kalian pulang" putus Hyosang.

.

.

.

TBC

Bentar lagi end….


	34. Chapter 34

Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengernyit heran melihat ada seseorang tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya, saat Yoongi mendekat, Yoongi bisa melihat jelas siapa yang tertidur disana. Jimin terlihat sangat pulas tertidur.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian diapartemen Yoongi dan sudah dua hari juga Yoongi tidak menghubungi Jimin sama sekali, Yoonji yang sempat menginap hariitupun hanya diantarkan sampai depan pintu rumah saja oleh Yoongi esok pagi-nya.

Dan melihat Jimin tertidur ditmpat tidurnya, memakai piyama milik Yoongi dan bergelung dengan selimut milik Yoongi, mau tidak mau, Yoongi tersenyum hangat dan rasa marah dan rasa bersalah yang seimbang, mendadak mulai hilang, berganti dengan rasa rindu melihat namja yang sedang tertidur ditempat tidurnya saat ini.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun saat alarm dari ponselnya sayup-sayup terdengar. Semalam dia sudah minta izin pada Chanyeol untuk menginap di rumah Yoongi dan Jimin agaknya bersyukur karena Chanyeol sangat mudah memberinya izin kali ini.

Jimin tersenyum sedih melihat Yoongi tidak ada ditempat tidur, tempat tidur itu masih terlihat kosong, sama seperti saat Jimin belum tidur semalam.

Jimin berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi, berencana membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Selesai mandi, Jimin berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan saat mata Jimin tidak sengaja melihat lampu studio milik Yoongi yang menyala.

Pelan-pelan Jimin berjalan kedekat pintu dan menempelkan telinganya didaun pintu, bisa Jimin dengar suara musik sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam, itu artinya Yoongi pulang semalam, tapi tidak tidur.

"Jiminie rindu sekali dengan Yoongi hyung" Jimin mengelus pintu didepannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian berlalu dari depan pintu studio milik Yoongi.

Jimin membuatkan Yoongi sarapan seadanya karena isi kulkas Yoongi yang memang tidak ada apa-apa untuk diolah kecuali telur. Sebelum pergi, Jimin kembali melirik kearah pintu dan mendesah kecewa karena Yoongi tidak juga keluar dari studionya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Jimin diusir karena sudah sangat lancing masuk apartemen Yoongi tanpa izin.

Pintu baru saja tertutup dari luar saat Yoongi keluar dari studio, namja pucat itu terlihat kusut dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Proyek kali ini membuat Yoongi harus memutar otak lebih keras, karena Chanyeol memintanya membuatkan lagu untuk dua idol grup sekaligus.

Yoongi menguap dan berjalan menuju dapur, matanya melirik ke meja makan dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat telur dadar dan roti sudah tersedia diatas piring dengan sebuah notes kecil diatasnya. Itu tulisan Jimin.

' ** _I Miss You, :('_**

Yoongi tersenyum hangat, mendudukan diri dan mulai memakan sarapan pertama yang dimasak Jimin untuknya.

"Enak" Yoongi terkekeh sendiri, mengambil kertas tulisan Jimin dan menyimpannya dalam buku coret-coretan lagu miliknya sebelum pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, biar aku dulu yang bicara pada Yoongi" bujuk Seokjin. Keduanya sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen Yoongi saat ini.

"Terlalu lama, Seokjin. Ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat" Namjoon tersenyum menenangkan dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Seokjin tetap bergeming ditempat duduknya, dia masih takut berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang sepertinya masih saja marah padanya.

"Tidak ingin turun?" Namjoon sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat Seokjin didalam mobil.

"Namjoon-ah…" rengek Seokjin.

"Tidak, sayang. Cukup aku bersabar satu hari. Aku tidak ingin begini terus. Kau bisa menungguku di mobil" ucap Namjoon.

"Andwae!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut Yoongi masih marah…" rengek Seokjin.

"Kita tidak akan tau kalau tidak mencari tau. Ikut atau tinggal?"

Seokjin mendegus kesal, menatap Namjoon tajam dan membuka _Seatbelt_ nya dengan terpaksa untuk kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Kalau Yoongi menyuruh kita…"

"Shhh…ikut saja. Sini" Namjoon mengulurkan tanganya kearah Seokjin.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa, kalau Yoongi hyung marah, aku bisa paham. Tapi masalah ini perlu penyelesaian" Namjoon merangkul bahu Seokjin dan membawa Seokjin untuk masuk ke gedung apartemen Yoongi.

Keduanya sudah memencet bell berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam apartemen Yoongi. Namjoon yakin sekali kalau Yoongi ada di rumah karena dia sudah menanyai Jimin lebih dulu sebelum datang ke apartemen Yoongi. Kemungkinan Cuma dua, Pertama, Yoongi masih di studio, yang kedua, Yoongi sedang tidur.

"Buka saja, bagaimana?" tawar Namjoon.

"Itu tidak sopan, kan?" Seokjin mengernyit.

"Ini apartemen anakmu, ngomong-ngomong" Namjoon mengingatkan.

Seokjin lagi-lagi memasang wajah minta dikasihani. "Namjoon, Yoongi masih marah…" rengek Seokjin.

Namjoon menarik pinggang Seokjin mendekat, mencium bibir Seokjin sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku tau. Kita Cuma perlu menenangkannya."

Seokjin berkedip-kedip, dadanya berdebar halus dan pipinya terasa panas. Apa baru saja Namjoon mencium bibirnya? Oh, wow.

"Y-ya sudah" Seokjin berubah gugup, menggeser badan Namjoon dan memasukan password milik Yoongi.

Apartemen itu terbuka, Seokjin yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam. Keadaannya rapi dan tenang. Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang berdiri dibelakangnya yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku rasa Yoongi tidur" tebak Seokjin. Seokjin berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu kamar, membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan menemukan anaknya sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Yoongi baru tertidur" ucap Seokjin, kemudian menarik pelan pintu kamar itu hingga tertutup kembali.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku Appa-nya. Aku jelas tau dia baru tidur" Seokjin menaikkan alisnya.

Namjoon terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat pada Seokjin. "Kita tunggu kalau begitu".

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Taehyung menaikan alisnya melihat Jimin yang terlihat seperti tidak punya semangat hidup. Pipinya bersandar malas diatas meja kantin dan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Papa anak-anak…" ucap Jimin tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kenapa? Yoongi hyung mencampakkanmu?"

"Kau mau ku hajar?" Jimin melirik sinis pada Taehyung dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jimin mengangguk lemas. "Aku rindu sekali dengan papa anak-anak" guman Jimin.

"Bisa tidak kau memanggil Yoongi hyung dengan panggilan yang normal saja?"

"Suamiku?"

"Yang lain" komentar Taehyung.

"Belahan hatiku?"

"Ya Tuhan…"

"Manjaku?"

"Kau mau ku lempar dengan meja?" Taehyung berubah emosi mendengar nama-nama panggilan Jimin yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya.

"Ya sudah, papa anak-anak saja" Jimin berucap lemah.

"Terserahlah." Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Oh iya, kalian kenapa? Kau belum menjawab kalian bertengkar karena apa"

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Kau cukup tau kalau aku dan papa anak-anak sedang bertengkar. Ini urusan rumah tangga, anak kecil sepertimu mana mungkin paham" guman Jimin.

"Yah, Park, kau pikir kau ini beda berapa tahun denganku? Sok tua" cibir Taehyung.

"Tae, kalau Yoongi hyung meminta putus, aku harus apa?" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan super sedih miliknya.

"Cari yang baru-lah" ucap Taehyung asal.

"Tapi aku tidak mau diputuskan" ucap Jimin lagi.

"Ya sudah merengek saja tidak mau putus kalau Yoongi hyung minta putus" jawab Taehyung asal.

"Aku sangat sayang pada Yoongi hyung" Jimin menatap meja didepannya dengan tatapan sedih. "Dia mengabaikanku, Tae"

"Kau benar-benar sedih?" Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin dengan serius. Saat dilihatnya Jimin mulai menangis, barulah Taehyung sadar kalau kali ini Jimin benar-benar serius. "Y-Yah! Jangan menangis! Taehyung berubah panic.

"Aku.. aku tidak mau, Tae. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan rela Papa anak-anak bersama orang lain" Jimin menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Mana mungkin Yoongi hyung meninggalkanmu, bodoh" ucap Taehyung panic.

"Kau harus membantuku kalau Yoongi hyung meninggalkanku" paksa Jimin.

"Iya. Berhenti menangis. Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian, bodoh" kesal Taehyung.

Diujung lain, Daniel yang kebetulan ada di kampus melihat Taehyung dan Jimin dengan penasaran, tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

'Jimin-mu menangis, Yoongs'

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun saat hari sudah sore, Yoongi bergerak malas diatas tempat tidur dan mendudukan diri dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sayup-sayup yoongi bisa mendengar suara TV yang menyala karena pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Yoongi membuka pintunya dan mendapati Seokjin yang tertidur di sofa panjang, sementara Namjoon sedang berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Yoongi keluar kamar.

"Kita perlu bicara" ucap Namjoon pelan.

Yoongi menatap tajam pada Namjoon.

"Appa-mu sedang tidur. Aku takut dia terganggu." Namjoon melirikkan kepalanya kearah Seokjin yang tertidur dengan jas Namjoon yang menyelimutinya.

"Ke balkon" Yoongi berjalan mendahului Namjoon.

Pintu balkon Namjoon tutup rapat agar Seokjin tidak mendengar apapun umpatan kasar yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut Yoongi nanti. Dia tidak ingin melihat Seokjin menangis, biarkan Namjoon yang menanggungnya sendiri.

"Aku tau kau marah" mulai Namjoon.

"Apa kau pikir kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ada di posisiku?" tantang Yoongi.

Namjoon mengehela napas pelan. "Yoongi hyung, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin bilang itu. aku minta maaf karena membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan hubunganku dan Appa-mu."

Yoongi mendecih sinis.

"Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Appa-mu" sambung Namjoon. "Kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu sebagai pelampiasan…"

Tanpa Namjoon duga, Yoongi benar-benar memukulnya hingga terhuyung ke pagar pembatas balkon. Namjoon memegang erat pagar itu untuk menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh kelantai. Kegaduhan yang terjadi di balkon, membuat Seokjin terbangun. Saat Seokjin menemukan Namjoon yang terkapar karena dipukuli oleh Yoongi, Seokjin berteriak dan menarik Yoongi untuk menjauh.

"Yoongi, jangan…" isak Seokjin memohon. "Jangan begini…."

Yoongi terdiam kaku, pelan Yoongi melepas pelukan Seokjin pada tubuhnya dan menatap Seokjin dengan tajam.

"Kau membelanya, Appa?" guman Yoongi tak percaya.

"Yoongi, maaf…" Seokjin menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. Saat Namjoon terbatuk dengan bibir yang berdarah, Seokjin buru-buru menolong Namjoon agar bisa duduk dengan benar.

Yoongi terdiam melihat kejadian didepannya. Appa-nya sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Namjoon yang babak belur, membuat sesuatu di dada Yoongi terasa tercubit.

"H-hyung…" Namjoon berucap pelan. "Aku serius dengan hubungan ini…" mulainya kesulitan. Seokjin membantu Namjoon berdiri dan terus berada disamping Namjoon untuk membantu Namjoon berdiri dengan benar.

"Aku sudah bertemu keluargaku. Aku sudah memperkenalkan Seokjin bahkan Yoonji ke keluargaku, hyung. Aku tau kau mungkin tidak mudah mempercayaiku, tapi apa tidak bisa kau melihat sedikit saja kalau aku benar-benar serius?" Namjoon mendesis karena bibirnya yang terkena pukulan Yoongi terasa mendenyut nyeri.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Seokjin, aku bersumpah. Kau bisa menjadi orang pertama yang membunuhku kalau aku berani macam-macam pada Appa-mu. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan Seokjin, itu saja" aku Namjoon.

Yoongi terdiam, matanya menatap pada Seokjin yang menunduk didepannya.

"Appa menginginkan hubungan ini?" Yoongi bertanya dingin.

Seokjin mendongak takut-takut, matanya melirik Namjoon seperti sedang meminta izin sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu.

"Appa tau konsekuensinya, kan?"

Seokjin kembali mengangguk.

Yoongi menggusak wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menghela napas frustasi. "Terserah kalian saja" ucap Yoongi dan berlalu dari balkon.

"HYUNG, TERIMAKASIH" Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan membuat bibirnya kembali nyeri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak membuat Appa-ku bahagia, Kim Namjoon!" ancam Yoongi.

"Tentu!" Namjoon berucap senang.

"Ya sudah, pulang sana." Usir Yoongi. "Appa, nanti malam aku akan pulang ke rumah. Masakkan aku sesuatu"

"N-ne" Seokjin mengangguk kaku.

"Cepat pulang! Kenapa masih disini. Obati lukamu itu" kesal Yoongi.

"Ne." Namjoon mengangguk dan berlari memeluk Yoongi sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali.

Namjoon mendapatkan lampu hijaunya.

.

.

.

"Sudah pulang?"

Jimin terperanjat saat mendengar suara berat Yoongi langsung menyambutnya.

"Yoongi hyung?" cicit Jimin.

"Sini" Yoongi menepuk sofa yang diduduki, memerintah Jimin agar duduk disana.

"Hyung masih marah?" Jimin bergeming ditempatnya.

"Tidak"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya" Yoongi berucap pelan.

"Boleh peluk?" Tanya Jimin sedih.

Yoongi terkekeh dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Sini"

Jimin berlari kecil dan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yoongi, memeluk namja pucat itu erat-erat dan menangis dibahu Yoongi.

"Maaf…" sesal Yoongi.

"Jiminie rindu sekali dengan Yoongi hyung" isak Jimin.

"Maaf aku kelewatan" Yoongi mengusap-usap bahu Jimin yang bergerak-gerak karena menangis.

"Hyung jangan marah lagi" rengek Jimin.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah lagi" Yoongi mencium kepala Jimin pelan.

"Jiminie minta maaf…" rengek Jimin lagi.

"Sudah, tidak perlu. Cepat mandi"Yoongi mengurai pelukan Jimin dan menghapus air mata Jimin yang masih turun.

"Kita akan pergi?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Iya, kita akan ke rumahku. Makan malam disana"

"Hyung sudah berbaikan dengan Kim appa?" Jimin bertanya antusias.

"Ne."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi" jawab Yoongi malas.

"Lalu Namjoon hyung?"

"Sudahlah, ayo ku antar pulang, aku harus mandi"

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin bertahan dengan menduduki paha Yoongi.

"Wae?"

"Cium…" rengek Jimin.

"Setelah mandi" Yoongi mengajukan syarat.

"Hyuuungg…" Rengek Jimin lagi.

"Iya sayang, nanti dicium. Sekarang ayo pulang, kau harus mandi. Kau tidak ada baju di apartemen kita" Yoongi mendorong pelan Jimin hingga berdiri.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Kau juga perlu membawa bajumu kesini" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Huh?"

Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin mendekat dan mengecup bibir Jimin sekali. "Malam ini kau tidur disini lagi. Aku rasa kita perlu melepas rindu." Bisik yoongi didepan bibir Jimin.

Jimin merona merah, wajahnya disembunyikannya dibahu Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat. Si pucat ini kalau sudah nakalnya kambuh, Jimin bisa-bisa sakit jantung karenanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jiminie" bisik Yoongi tulus. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam, tenang saja"

Jimin melepas pelukannya saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi barusan, tidak macam-macam? Apa-apaan!

"Ada apa dengan wajah protesmu ini, Jiminie" Yoongi terkekeh dan menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Hyung, tapi Jiminie ingin macam-macam" protes Jimin. Kali ini, Yoongi yang memerah. Terkadang, punya pacar terlalu jujur, sulit juga.

.

.

.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

"Hyung, aku rasa kamar ini cocok dijadikan kamar bayi, iya kan?" Jimin menatap berbinar kearah Yoongi.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menarik Jimin mendekat dengan memeluk bahu Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk antusias.

"Kita bisa mengecatnya dengan warna biru kalau dia laki-laki dan warna pink kalau perempuan" Jimin terkekeh. "Jiminie tidak sabar untuk menikah dan punya anak" Jimin merona.

"Kita akan menikah secepatnya, tapi untuk punya anak, aku rasa tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, Jiminie"

Ucapan Yoongi membuat senyum dibibir Jimin menghilang. Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi. "Kenapa?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan menatap Jimin, keduanya saling kontak mata dengan ekspresi sangat berbeda pada keduanya. "Aku tidak siap"

Jimin tersenyum kaku mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Aku sibuk" Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal saat melihat Jimin di depan pintu rumahnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat itu terganti dengan wajah panic saat Jimin didepannya sedang tersenyum lebar, tapi dia menangis.

"Ah, WAee?" Jungkook menggusak rambutnya frustasi dan menarik Jimin masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Jungkook berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya. Jimin sejak tadi hanya diam dan berkali-kali menghapus air matanya tanpa bicara.

"Yah! Kalau kau.. kalau kau hanya menangis, aku tidak bisa mengerti!" suara Jungkook agak meninggi untuk menutupi getaran suaranya, karena melihat Jimin menangis, Jungkook juga jadi ingin menangis. Bodoh sekali.

"Aku sedang sedih…" mulai Jimin, suara tangisnya kini terdengar dan sesenggukan. Jimin merebahkan badannya ketempat tidur Jungkook dan menangis dibawah bantal.

Jungkook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menahan agar air matanya tidak ikut turun. "Makanya cerita! Aku tidak paham kenapa kau harus menangis di sore hari yang cerah ini!" omel Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin melempar bantal itu menjauh darinya dan mendudukan diri lagi di tempat tidur Jungkook.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia… dia.. dia tidak mau punya anak, Jungkook" Jimin menangis makin keras. Bahunya bahkan bergetar. "Aku sangat sedihhh…."

Jungkook menahan diri agar tidak emosi dan menghajar Jimin sekarang juga. "Yah, brengsek! aku pikir ada apa" kesal Jungkook. "Wajah saja Yoongi hyung tidak mau punya anak, kalian belum menikah. Apa kau sebodoh itu?" geram Jungkook.

"Kami akan menikah! Aku ingin punya anak yang lucu dari yoongi hyung, tapi Yoongi hyung tidak mau…." Jimin menghapus lagi air matanya yang turun makin deras.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal. "Yah, Park Jimin,jelas saja Yoongi hyung tidak mau. Dia takut anaknya sepertimu" ucap Jungkook asal.

Mendengar ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin terdiam. Matanya menatap sedih pada Jungkook. "A-apa aku sangat jelek?"

Jungkook gelagapan. "Y-yah! Jangan terlalu serius menanggapi ucapanku, bodoh"

"Kau benar. Yoongi hyung pasti sudah tidak tertarik lagi padaku…" Jimin mulai menangis lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Jungkook mendudukan diri disamping Jimin. "Aku bercanda, Park Jimin bodoh!"

"Tidak. Itu pasti benar. Jungkook, aku harus apaaa?" Jimin terisak lagi. "Aku ingin selalu menarik di mata Yoongi hyung. Apa aku harus oprasi plastic? Tapi aku takut rumah sakit Jungkook…." Jimin makin menangis keras.

"Yah, Park Jimin. Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Yoongi hyung, kan?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau tahu detailnya. Begitu saja aku sudah hampir menangis di depan Yoongi hyung" Jimin menatap sedih pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar Jungkook.

"Pasti Yoongi hyung bosan. Dia pasti sengaja mengundur pernikahan kami karena dia tidak berniat lagi untuk…"

"Yah! Kau menuduh hyung ku yang bukan-bukan? Mana mungkin Yoongi hyung begitu!" bela Jungkook.

Jimin menunduk dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Apa salahnya punya anak, Jungkook?" guman Jimin pelan.

"Tidak ada. Yoongi hyung pasti punya alasan sendiri. Dia sudah dewasa, pemikirannya sudah matang. Dia pasti tau apa yang terbaik untuk kalian"

"Kali ini dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri…" sela Jimin dan tersenyum pahit.

"Emosi-mu sedang tidak stabil. Percuma bicara denganmu. Lebih baik kau menangis saja sampai tertidur"

"Aku pulang saja" ucap Jimin lemah dan meninggalkan kamar Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Namjoon? Kenapa kesini?" Seokjin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ayo kencan" ajak Namjoon semangat. "Sudah pulang, kan?"

"Sudah. Tapi, mau kemana?"

"Ada restoran dekat danau. Katanya enak. Mau kesana?" Namjoon merangkul bahu Seokjin dan membawanya kearah mobil Seokjin di parkir.

"Tapi aku butuh mandi" ucap Seokjin.

"Tidak apa. Nanti ku jemput setelah mandi. Aku juga butuh mandi"

Seokjin berdiri didepan Namjoon dan mengernyit bingung."Namjoon, kau lupa apa fungsi ponsel?"

Namjoon tertawa mendengar nada sindiran yang dipakai Seokjin. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu secara langsung. Aku juga ingin melihatmu saat mengenakan jas dokter, makanya aku kesini"

Seokjin menggeleng heran. "Ya sudah. Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku bawa mobil. Aku di jemput kan?"

"Ne. sampai bertemu di rumah" Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin, membukakan pintu mobil Seokjin dan menutup kembali. "Satu jam lagi ku jemput" ucap Namjoon.

Selesai berberes, akhirnya Namjoon datang untuk menjemput Seokjin di rumah. Rumah itu kosong karena Yoonji da bersama Hyosang hari mengunci seluruh pintu rumah, Seokjin berjalan menuju Namjoon yang sudah menunggunya di dekat mobil.

"Sudah?" Tanya Namjoon memastikan.

"Sudah. Ayo pergi" ajak Seokjin semangat.

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke restoran yang dimaksud Namjoon. Keadaan restoran itu cukup tenang dan Namjoon mulai menyukai suasana restoran itu. suasa yang ditawarkan seperti di rumah. Keduanya sibuk berbincang seru sampai seseorang menepuk bahu Namjoon dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sayang.

Jihoon, muncul disana.

"Hyung" sapa Jihoon senang. Setelah debut, semua akses yang dimiliki Jihoon dengan teman-temannya memang diputus sementara oleh pihak agensi agar artisnya bisa focus dalam karir.

"Jihoon?" Namjoon terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu hyung disini" ucap Jihoon senang. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat menatap Namjoon.

"Oh, ya" ucap Namjoon sambil melirik-lirik kearah Seokjin. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Manager mengajak kami makan disini setelah pulang dari musik show" ucap Jihoon. "Aku senang sekali bisa melihat hyung lagi"

"Ehem" Seokjin berdehem saat Jihoon memegang pergelangan tangan Namjoon erat.

Namjoon terkejut kecil, perlahan Namjoon melepas genggaman Jihoon dan berdiri agak menjauh. "Kalau begitu, kau harus kembali ke grup mu. Mereka bisa pusing mencarimu. Lagian, kalau fansmu melihat, bisa gawat" ucap Namjoon.

"Hyung, aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" pinta Jihoon.

Namjoon melirik kearah Seokjin, tapi Seokjin sudah mengalihkan pandangan kearah kaca yang menunjukan pemandangan danau dimalam hari yang dihiasi lampu-lampu.

"Kau bisa kena masalah dari agensi" tolak Namjoon halus.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku siap dengan konsekuensinya, hyung"

Namjoon tersenyum kaku. "Berikan ponselmu" ucap Namjoon akhirnya dan mengetik nomornya di ponsel milik Jihoon, kemudian mengembalikannya.

"Hyung, gumawo. Aku harap, setelah ini kita masih sering bertemu" harap Jihoon.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk ragu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, hyung" Jihoon pamit. Saat Jihoon melirik pada Seokjin untuk pamit, Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya karena Seokjin tidak memandang kearahnya.

"Ya. sampai bertemu lagi" jawab Namjoon kaku.

"Aku kenyang" Seokjin menatap Namjoon lagi setelah Jihoon pergi.

"Tapi kita belum makan…"

"Makanan pembuka ini sudah cukup." Ucap Seokjin datar. "Kau bisa makan. Akan ku tunggu"

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Jinseok…"

"Aku melihat-lihat danaunya dulu. Kalau sudah selesai makan, beritahu aku" Seokjin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon.

Kencan kali ini gagal total. Seokjin mendiami Namjoon selama perjalanan menuju Seoul. Seokjin bahkan tidak menatap Namjoon sama sekali. Dia sibuk menatap ke kaca samping dan hanya merespon ucapan Namjoon seadanya.

Sampai di Seoul, Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke apartemennya. Namjoon menulikan telinganya saat Seokjin sudah protes ingin pulang ke rumah. Dengan sedikit di paksa, akhirnya Seokjin menurut untuk masuk ke apartemen Namjoon.

"Apalagi, Namjoon?" Tanya Seokjin datar.

"Duduk dulu" bujuk Namjoon. Namjoon terdiam kaku saat Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon pelan saat Namjoon ingin mengajak Seokjin duduk di sofa. Seokjin sudah jelas sedang marah sekarang.

"Katakan" ucap Seokjin datar.

"Jangan marah…" Namjoon menggusak rambut Seokjin dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Aku tidak marah. Dan jangan acak-acak rambutku" Seokjin mengelak dari uluran tangan Namjoon.

"Jinseok, Jihoon…"

"Kalau kau mengajakku kesini untuk membahas Jihoon, aku tidak berminat"

"Kau cemburu" Namjoon menatap kearah mata Seokjin.

"Maaf aku terlalu pencemburu kalau begitu. Permisi, aku mau pulang" Seokjin berdiri, membuat Namjoon terduduk dilantai.

"Jinseok, bukan begitu" Namjoon menahan tangan Seokjin dan menghalangi Seokjin keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kalian berdua cocok, Namjoon" ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu" Namjoon memperingatkan.

"Aku bicara fakta"

"Seokjin!" suara Namjoon meninggi. "Aku tau kau marah, tapi tolong jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan."

Seokjin menatap lurus pada Namjoon. "Aku pikir kita perlu memikirkan…"

"Cukup!" Namjoon memperingatkan. "Aku tau aku salah. Aku salah karena aku tidak memperkenalkanmu secara langsung pada Jihoon. Aku tau kau marah karena itu. kau marah karena merasa aku masih takut bicara jujur pada Jihoon soal kita. Tapi…"

"Kau sudah tau, tapi kau tidak melakukannya." Potong Seokjin.

Namjoon terdiam. Matanya memadang lurus pada mata Seokjin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan sorot kecewa.

"Seokjin, aku minta maaf" Namjoon mengalah. Tangannya bergerak memeluk Seokjin erat dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Aku hanya bingung tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku mencintaimu Seokjin" Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya dibahu Seokjin yang masih saja diam, enggan membalas pelukan Namjoon.

"Maaf…" bisik Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin menghela nafas lelah, hubungan seperti ini memang cukup sulit untuk dijalankan. Tapi Seokjin juga tidak ingin kehilangan Namjoon lagi. Seokjin mengalah atas ego-nya dan memeluk pinggang Namjoon erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Namjoon.

"Maaf aku kekanakan…" bisik Seokjin.

"Tidak. Ini salahku" Namjoon menggeleng keras. "Maafkan aku" Namjoon mengurai pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi Seokjin, mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan mencium Seokjin dalam.

"N-namjoon" Seokjin mendorong Namjoon pelan ditengah ciuman keduanya yang mulai memanas. Tangan Namjoon yang sudah masuk kedalam baju Seokjin membuat Seokjin tersadar dan melepaskan diri perlahan dari Namjoon.

"Maaf" Namjoon terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia lepas control.

"Bisa antarkan aku pulang?" Tanya Seokjin gugup.

"Oh, ne" Namjoon mengangguk.

Seokjin merapikan bajunya lagi, memperbaiki kerah kemejanya dan juga rambutnya.

"Jinseok" panggil Namjoon pelan.

"Ne?"

"Keberatan kalau kita menikah secepatnya?"

.

.

.

"Bertengkar lagi?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat Yoongi yang muncul di rumahnya malam-malam. Disamping Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang berdiri sambil memegang sepiring kue ditangannya.

"Yoongi sunbae, mau coba?" Baekhyun menawarkan kue buatannya.

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengambil kue dari piring Baekhyun. "Gumawo"

"Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil kue dari piring yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Biasa. Jimin merajuk" jawab Yoongi pasrah.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Tidak tau. Tadi pagi baik-baik saja." Yoongi menaikkan bahunya.

"Jimin tadi menangis. Tapi tidak cerita ada apa" adu Baekhyun.

"Oh ya?" ucap Yoongi dan Chanyeol kompak.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Matanya sampai bengkak. Jimin juga belum makan"

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Baekhyun, apa kau memasak sesuatu?"

"Masih ada. Itu makanan milik Jimin yang belum disentuh" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tolong bantu si malang ini membawakan makanan keatas ya" Chanyeol tertawa dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Gumawo" ucap Yoongi.

"Naik saja keatas, nanti makanannya diantar" ucap Chanyeol. "Sayang, tidak apa kan?"Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil menggeleng, pertanda dia merasa tidak keberatan.

Yoongi berdiri didepan kamar Jimin. Kamar itu menyala terang dengan Jimin yang sedang memeluk guling diatas tempat tidur. Tidak lama, Baekhyun muncul dan meletakkan makanan diatas meja belajar Jimin dan pamit tanpa suara pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengunci pintu kamar Jimin dari dalam, berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur dimana Jimin sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diguling. Yoongi mendudukan diri, mengelus kepala Jimin dan mencium kepala itu lama.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi sabar.

"Hyung kenapa kesini?" ucap Jimin dari balik bantalnya.

"Jungkook bilang kau menangis. Baekhyun juga bilang begitu. Ada apa?"

Jimin menggeleng kencang.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?"

Jimin lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ayo duduk. Papa anak-anak ingin melihat wajah Jiminie"

Jimin menggeleng lagi makin kencang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Jimin dengan sayang. "Kata Baekhyun kau belum makan. Mau disuapi?" Yoongi menawarkan.

"Jiminie tidak lapar"

Jimin bisa merasakan tempat tidurnya bergoyang sedikit dan detik berikutnya, dia merasakan punggungnya yang bertabrakan dengan dada Yoongi. Namja pucat itu ikut berbaring dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Ya sudah. Kita sama-sama tidak makan saja" ucap Yoongi enteng. "Aku tidur disini" ucap Yoongi dan mengerakan pelukannya pada Jimin.

"Hyung belum makan?" Tanya Jimin parau.

"Belum"

"Kenapa?" Jimin bergerak dan mendudukan diri ditempat tidur. Bisa Yoongi lihat mata Jimin yang sembab karena menangis. Yoongi akhirnya ikut mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur Jimin.

"Aku baru pulang kerja, sayang. Kenapa menangis?" Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin erat.

Mendengar pertanyaan 'kenapa', air mata Jimin yang sudah ditahan akhirnya jatuh lagi. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat dan mulai menangis.

"H-hyung… hiks.. me-memangnya hiks.. kenapa kalau… hiks.. kalau kita punya anak" Jimin terisak dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat.

"Astaga. Kau menangis karena itu?"

Jimin enggan menjawab.

"Oke, baiklah. Dengar baik-baik. Tidak ada yang salah dengan punya anak. Aku ingin memilikinya, tapi tidak sekarang. Karena aku belum siap." Mulai Yoongi.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi yang sudah lelah bekerja seharian memilih untuk menarik Jimin hingga berbaring bersamanya diatas tempat tidur dengan Jimin yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Lagian, Jimin-ku masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak. Jimin-ku masih kuliah, Jimin-ku harus mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk mempunyai sekolah tari , Jimin-ku juga harus menikmati masa muda-nya lebih lama, tanpa harus pusing memikirkan soal anak." Yoongi mengelus pelan punggung Jimin yang masih bergetar karena menangis.

"Tidak siap, bukan berarti aku tidak ingin punya anak, Jiminie. Kita terlalu muda untuk jadi orangtua. Aku juga harus menabung dulu sebelum memiliki anak. Aku rasa Eomma dan Appa Park tidak akan setuju kita memiliki anak sementara kau masih kuliah" Yoongi menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Bukan karena aku tidak menarik lagi kan hyung?" guman Jimin dileher Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa. "Pemikiran dari mana, itu? kau sangat menarik Jiminie. Terkadang aku khawatir kalau kau bertemu orang yang lebih baik dariku. Kau hanya tinggal menunjuk siapa yang kau inginkan dan mereka pasti akan jadi milikmu tanpa perlu berpikir panjang"

"Tapi Jiminie inginnya Yoongi hyung" cicit Jimin.

"Syukurlah aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena aku menginginkan Jiminie juga" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin pelan.

"Tapi nanti kalau Jiminie sudah lulus kuliah, kita bisa punya anak-kan hyung?" Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh harap.

Yoongi tertawa. "Tentu."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Kita tetap akan menikah walaupun Jiminie masih kuliah, kan?"

"Aku sudah janji, Jiminie"

Jimin tersenyuml hangat dan kembali memeluk Yoongi erat. "Saranghae, Yoongi hyung" bisik Jimin.

"Nado." Yoongi tersenyum lega. "Ayo makan, nanti kau sakit" Yoongi kesusahan mendudukan tubuhnya karena Jimin yang masih menempel padanya.

"Hyung, mau dicium…" bisik Jimin malu-malu.

Yoongi tertawa, "Aku ingin sekali, tapi _Sajangnim_ akan menendangku kalau dia tau aku menciummu di kamar"

Jimin mengurai pelukannya dan merengut sedih. Jimin melirik kebelakang dimana CCTV tergantung disudur kamarnya dan cepat-cepat mengecup bibir Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh menang.

"Ayo makan" Yoongi tertawa kecil atas tindakan Jimin barusan.

"Maunya disuapi…" rengek Jimin.

Yoongi baru saja akan turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil makanan Jimin sampai handel pintu kamar Jimin digerakkan tidak sabaran.

"Yah, Min Yoongi, aku tidak pernah memberimu izin mengunci kamar hanya berdua dengan adikku" teriak Chanyeol dari luar.

"Lihat? Sebentar lagi aku pasti kena tendang" Yoongi terkekeh.

.

.

.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

"Aku hanya bilang ingin menunda memiliki anak, bukannya menunda pernikahan" Yoongi meletakkan gelas kopinya diatas meja. Di depannya ada Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Tapi tujuan orang menikah..." Ucapan Hoseok menggantung karena Namjoon menyiku perutnya.

"Hyung, kau mengambil keputusan ini sendiri atau sudah bicara dengan Jimin?" Namjoon bertanya penasaran.

"Aku sudah bilang belum siap punya anak" jawab Yoongi.

"Tapi kalau Jimin ingin punya anak?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Dia masih anak kuliah. Dia harus focus pada perkuliahannya dulu" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Tapi kalian sudah sepakat untuk menundanya kan?" Hoseok memastikan.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ini murni karena perkuliahan Jimin kan, hyung? Bukan karena kau takut apa yang terjadi di keluargamu terjadi lagi di keluarga kecilmu nanti?" Namjoon menatap lurus pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menatap sekilas, kemudian meminum kopinya sampai habis. "Waktu istirahatku sudah habis. Aku pergi dulu" pamit Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyinggung itu kan?" geram Hoseok.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum. "Aku calon Appa-nya. Aku perlu tau alasan yang sebenarnya, dan sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya"

"What?" Hoseok membolakan matanya.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Yoongi" mulai Namjoon. Kepalanya diletakkannya diatas paha Seokjin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Seokjin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Aku rasa dia masih trauma soal pernikahan"

"Maksudnya?" Seokjin menunduk untuk menatap Namjoon.

"Yoongi masih trauma, dia..."

"Yoongi akan menikah, Namjoon" potong Seokjin.

"Itu langkah bagus, tapi masalahnya dia menunda memiliki anak dengan memakai perkuliahan Jimin sebagai alasannya" Cerita Namjoon.

"Jimin masih kecil, wajar kan?" Seokjin mengernyit.

"Kau percaya?" Namjoon mendongak untuk menatap Seokjin.

"Aku tau aku bukan orang tua yang baik, aku sering bertengkar dengan Hyosang dulu, tapi kami selalu memastikan kalau Yoongi sudah tidur dan..."

"Apa kau pernah memeriksanya sekali saja? Memastikan kalau Yoongi benar-benar sudah tidur?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin terdiam.

"Jinseok, Yoongi mu tidak sekuat yang terlihat"

Seokjin merasa dadanya sesak, air matanya mulai berkeluaran membasahi pipinya. Selama ini Seokjin pikir Yoongi adalah anak yang kuat karena Yoongi terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan saat Seokjin dan Hyosang bertengkar hebat, besoknya Yoongi terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Seokjin harus akui sekarang. Dia lalai memperhatikan psikis anaknya.

"Aku tau Yoongi hyung selalu menyimpan masalah untuknya sendiri. Dia hanya akan meminta pertolongan kalau masalahnya mulai tidak bisa dia kendalikan lagi. Aku rasa kalian perlu bicara" Namjoon mendudukan diri, menghapus air mata Seokjin kemudian memeluk Seokjin erat.

"Ini bukan untuk Jimin, tapi untuk Yoongi. Dia perlu berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia perlu merubah pemikirannya. Aku juga datang dari keluarga _broken home_ , awalnya aku pikir orangtua ku sering bertengkar karena aku lahir. Pikiran bodohku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku sering berpikir, kalau saja aku tidak lahir, orangtuaku pasti akan baik-baik saja, mereka pasti masih bahagia" Cerita Namjoon membuat Seokjin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia baru tau soal ini karena saat dikenalkan dengan keluarga Namjoon, kedua orangtua Namjoon terlihat akur dan baik-baik saja.

"Dan aku bertemu denganmu. Semua hal dari sudut padangku yang ku anggap benar, sudah berubah. Selama ini aku hanya tidak melihat dari sudut pandang orangtua ku saja. Karena mu aku paham, terkadang perpisahan adalah cara untuk tidak lagi saling menyakiti" Namjoon mengecup kepala Seokjin.

"Aku terlalu lama untuk sadar kalau dengan berpisah, orangtua ku sudah menemukan kebahagiannya masing-masing" sambung Namjoon.

"Aku orangtua yang buruk" guman Seokjin.

"Anio. Kau berjuang sendiri untuk membesarkan Yoongi dan Yoonji. Kau hebat. Yoongi hyung hanya belum melihat dari sisi mu saja, makanya dia seperti itu. jauh di dalam hatinya, dia hanya takut tidak bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk anaknya nanti"

"Kalian perlu bicara, Seokjin" Namjoon mengurai pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir Seokjin. Memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada pasangannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku rasa kita cukup membuat acara yang kecil saja dengan tamu yang terbatas" usul Jimin.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Jimin bingung. "Wae?"

"Aku tau Yoongi hyung tidak suka keramaian" Jimin tersenyum dan meletakkan selebaran soal EO pernikahan yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

Yoongi terkekeh dan menggusak kepala Jimin. "Aku bekerja untuk memenuhi pernikahan impianmu, bukannya menuruti mauku"

Jimin merona. "Tapi hyung..."

"Katanya mau nikah di gedung besar" goda Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh malu, perlahan Jimin berdiri mendekat pada Yoongi yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Yoongi membolakan matanya saat Jimin mendudukan dirinya dipaha Yoongi dan memberikan Yoongi ciuman.

"Gomawo, Papa anak-anak" ucap Jimin malu-malu.

"Begitu saja?" bukannya tersanjung, wajah Yoongi malah terlihat sedang protes.

"M-memangnya mau bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin gugup.

"Be..."

"AIGOOO..." hancur sudah acara Jimin dan Yoongi karena kehadiran Seunghoon.

"Dasar pengganggu" kesal Yoongi.

Jimin buru-buru kembali berdiri, wajahnya terlihat merah .

"Biasakan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruanganku, kau tau? Tata krama" omel Yoongi.

Seunghoon dengan polosnya mengetuk pintu studio Yoongi dan berjalan masuk. "Sudah" ucapnya santai.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi masih kesal.

"Jiminie, aku pinjam Yoongi sebentar ya" Seunghoon tertawa dan menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Ne, hyung" Jimin mengangguk. "A- Yoongi hyung, aku ke kantin dulu. Mau kopi?" Jimin menawarkan.

"Kopi kaleng dingin satu, terimakasih Jiminie" Seunghoon menjawab tanpa tau malu.

"Oh, ne" Jimin mengangguk cepat dan berlari keluar studio.

"Kau mau ku hajar?" Yoongi menatap kesal pada Seunghoon.

"Ah, aku takut sekali" jawab Seunghoon menyebalkan.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

Seunghoon meletakkan sebuah amplop putih berlambang perusahan mereka di depan Yoongi. "Baca"

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi membuka isi surat itu dan mengernyit. "Pergantian asisten?"

"Tepat sekali! Mulai lusa, Ong akan jadi asistenku. Cepat tanda tangan" paksa Seunghoo.

"Apa-apaan! Kau menyuruhku mengajari anak baru lagi namanya! Tidak mau!" kesal Yoongi.

"Tapi ini perintah sajangnim, Min brengsek Yoongi" geram Seunghoon.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan sajangnim dulu"

"Sajangnim keluar kota"

"What?"

"Don't what-what me." Balasnya asal. " Tanda tangan saja!" paksa Seunghoon.

"Apa-apaan!" elak Yoongi.

"Sudahlah, apa salahnya membagi ilmu mu untuk anak baru lagi? Jangan pelit ilmu begitu. Nanti kesempatanmu masuk neraka lebih besar lagi, Min Yoongi"

"Masalahnya pekerjaanku sedang banyak! Kalau aku harus mengajari dari awal seperti Ong dulu, bunuh diri namanya!" kesal Yoongi.

"Si brengsek ini" Seunghoon menggeleng kepalanya melihat betapa keras kepalanya Yoongi. "Asisten barumu kali ini pasti yang terbaik, sebelumnya dia sudah pernah bekerja di label kecil. Dia sudah punya pengalaman. Percaya saja pada Sajangnim."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Itu karena sifatnya kurang cocok denganku yang suka bekerja serampangan. Cuma Ong yang bisa mengimbangiku."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Sudah. Dia Namja yang baik, hanya terlalu tertata. Aku tidak cocok dengan orang seperti itu" jawab Seunghoon cuek.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Yoo Kihyun. Di dalam amplop ada fotonya"

Yoongi menarik foto didalam amplop dan menganga. Ini pasti lelucon. Mantan pacarnya akan bekerja bersamanya seharian mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

"Jiminie calon istri Min tidak tau tata krama Yoongi" sapa Joohyun ramah saat menemukan Jimin di kantin.

"Joohyun hyung" Jimin membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kau disini? Mana Yoongi?"

"Ada di studio bersama Seunghoo hyung, hyung. Hyung mau kopi?" Jimin menawarkan.

"Kalau dipaksa, aku bisa apa" Joohyun langsung mengambil kopi kalengan ditangan Jimin, membuat Jimin hanya bisa melongo ditempatnya. "Ayo ngobrol sebentar, Jiminie" ajak Joohyun.

Jimin mengangguk dan mengikuti Joohyun untuk duduk didekat kaca.

"Jadi, yang aku dengar kalian sedang mencari EO untuk pernikahan kalian, benar?" mulai Joohyun.

"Ne, hyung" Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ada rasa senang di dadanya karena Yoongi memberitahu teman-temannya mereka akan menikah.

"Aku punya teman yang biasa mengurusi pernikahan. Mau ku mintakan list harganya? Siapa tau kalian butuh. Yang aku tau, orang yang akan menikah biasa membanding-bandingkan harga dan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya soal pernikahan" tawarnya ramah.

"Aku akan sangat terbantu, hyung" Jimin tersenyum makin lebar.

"Astaga, kenapa juga si Yoongi itu bisa punya calon seperti mu" guman Joohyun pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, hyung?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya heran kenapa Yoongi bisa mendapatkan anak baik sepertimu" Joohyun terkekeh.

Jimin ikut terkekeh.

"Sudah sejauh apa persiapan kalian?" Tanya Joohyun lagi.

"Kami baru memesan cincin saja, hyung. Masih banyak lagi yang perlu di urus"

"Semuanya pasti beres tepat waktu" hibur Joohyun. "Yang ku tau juga, biasanya orang yang akan menikah biasanya sering bertengkar. Apa kalian sudah mulai bertengkar entah soal gedung atau pakaian?"

"Tidak hyung, Yoongi hyung selalu menyerahkan semuanya padaku" jawab Jimin.

"Dasar pemalas" cibir Joohyun. "Biasanya orang yang akan menikah pasti dapat banyak ujian"

"Misalnya, hyung?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Seperti kata teman-temanku, mendadak mantan pacar muncul kembali, mendadak ragu, mendadak sering bertengkar, mendadak sangat banyak yang mendekati, padahal sebelum menikah tidak pernah seperti itu" jelas Joohyun.

"Oh ya?" Jimin benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Hey, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Itu hanya pengalaman teman-temanku saja. Jangan khawatir" hibur Joohyun.

"Ne, hyung" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Jimin..."

Jimin membalikan badannya dan terkejut saat melihat mantan pacar Yoongi muncul disana. "Kihyun hyung?"

"Akhirnya ada juga yang ku kenal disini" ucap Kihyun lega.

"Hyung, a-ada apa kesini?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Aku akan bekerja disini mulai lusa" ucap Kihyun senang.

Jimin tersenyum canggung. Matanya menatap pada Joohyun yang sedang sibuk meminum kopinya. Apa ucapan Joohyun terjadi secepat itu? Jimin tidak siap.

"Selamat hyung..." guman Jimin dengan memaksakan senyumnya.

.

.

.

TBC

BTW, kakak yorobun, sila mampir ke wattpad (yunkiminsugar) untuk update yang lebih cepat *heleh


	37. Chapter 37

"Aku mulai ragu untuk melanjutkan pernikahan dengan Yoongi hyung" guman Jimin pelan.

Jungkook yang tadinya tidur malas-malasan di samping Jimin, langsung mendudukan diri dan menatap Jimin dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Kau demam?" Jungkook meletakkan telapak tangannya pada Jimin yang masih tidur diatas tempat tidur milik Jungkook. "Tidak panas" ucap Jungkook.

"Serius, Kook. Aku rasa aku ingin mundur"

"B*tch. Aku tau kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran. Katakan padaku!" paksa Jungkook.

"Soal Yoongi hyung dan Kihyun hyung" mulai Jimin.

Sudah sebulan ini Jimin mencoba menekan rasa cemburunya melihat Kihyun dan Yoongi bersama setiap hari. Jimin juga jadi segan untuk bermain ke studio Yoongi lagi karena kehadiran Kihyun disana. Jimin merasa seperti orang asing diantara keduanya.

Jimin juga tidak paham soal musik, tidak seperti Kihyun yang bisa Yoongi ajak diskusi.

"Mereka masih cocok satu sama lain. Aku merasa tidak ada apa-apanya jika disbanding Kihyun hyung. Jadi aku pikir, aku perlu mundur supaya mereka bisa kembali bersama" Jimin memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk guling milik Jungkook dan mulai menangis diam-diam.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jimin merasakan perasaan seperti sekarang. Bukan satu kali Jimin merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apapun soal Yoongi didepan Kihyun.

Seperti kemarin saat Jimin membuatkan kopi untuk Yoongi, Kihyun ada disana juga karena mereka sedang ada proyek dari Chanyeol untuk dikerjakan.

Jimin membuatkan kopi untuk Yoongi seperti biasa, secangkir kopi panas dengan satu sendok gula. Belum sempat tangan Jimin menyendok gula, Kihyun sudah memperingatkan Jimin dengan pelan.

"Yoongi tidak suka minum kopi pakai gula, Jim" ucap Kihyun.

Jimin terdiam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah, Jiminie. Buat saja" Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin.

"Bukannya kau selalu cerewet kalau aku membuatkanmu kopi pakai gula" protes Kihyun.

Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan sendok gula yang sudah dia pegang.

"Oh, maaf" ucap Kihyun tak enak hati.

"Aku permisi, hyung. Aku lupa kalau masih ada kelas" pamit Jimin, tanpa membuatkan kopi untuk Yoongi.

Jimin berjalan cepat menyambar tasnya tanpa mempedulikan Yoongi yang sudah berdiri mengejarnya, menahan tangan Jimin dan mencoba menjelaskan kalau itu hanya reflex Kihyun saja.

"Jim, Kihyun tidak bermaksud begitu, dia..."

"Iya, Yoongi hyung. Jiminie tidak apa-apa." Jimin tersenyum lebar untuk Yoongi. Dia tau Yoongi banyak pekerjaan dan tidak perlu ditambah lagi dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan, meskipun Jimin merasa dadanya sedikit nyeri.

"Jiminie buru-buru, hyung. Sampai nanti" Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi dan berlari cepat menuju lift tanpa melihat Yoongi lagi.

Jimin menangis di dalam lift sendirian. Dia tau itu kekanakan. Tapi Jimin tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun sendiri begitu saja. Jimin tau, Jimin sudah kalah dari Kihyun.

Dan hal itu terjadi bukan hanya satu kali. Jimin sudah tidak menghitung lagi berapa kali dia pulang dalam keadaan menangis dari studio Yoongi karena Kihyun.

.

.

.

"Mengurus pernikahan secapek itu, ya?" Taehyung menatap Jimin yang terduduk lemas di kantin. Didepan Jimin sudah ada kopi hitam tanpa gula yang dibelinya tanpa dia minum sedikitpun.

"Ini capek pikiran" guman Jimin pelan.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. "Kau tahu, Jim, mengambil keputusan saat merasa senang atau merasa sedih, itu tidak baik" mulai Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu" Jimin menunduk.

"Jungkook sudah cerita" aku Taehyung.

"Oh..." ucap Jimin tanpa minat.

"Yah, kalau kau memang tidak suka, bilang pada Yoongi hyung!" omel Taehyung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya kalau Yoongi hyung terlihat sangat senang bekerja dengan Kihyun hyung?" Jimin menatap tajam pada Taehyung. "Sudahlah" ucap Jimin lemah.

"Atau adukan saja pada Chanyeol hyung" usul Taehyung lagi.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh, aku sudah lebih dulu melakukannya" Jimin berucap pelan.

"Mau ke studio?" tawar Taehyung.

Jimin mengernyit. "Studio mana?"

"Studio Yoongi hyung. Tapi kali ini jangan beritahu dia kalau kau mau datang" Taehyung menaikan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita lihat bagaimana sikap mereka berdua jika hanya berduaan studio"

Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras. Dia tidak siap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin bisa saja terjadi didalam studio Yoongi.

"Kau bisa melihat interaksi mereka seperti apa jika kau tidak ada. Jadi kau tidak perlu menerka-nerka bagaimana mereka jika bersama" ucap Taehyung lagi.

Jimin ragu, tapi dia juga ingin tau. Tapi jika Yoongi tau Jimin memata-matai Yoongi begitu, Yoongi bisa marah padanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jimin terdiam cukup lama. Matanya menatap takut pada Taehyung atas tindakan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Tapi rasa penasaran Jimin membuat Jimin menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

Rasanya Jimin dan Taehyung sudah lelah mematai Yoongi dan Kihyun selama di ruang rekaman. Keduanya terlihat normal selayaknya teman. Yoongi justru lebih dekat dengan lelaki kurus yang Jimin tau biasa dipanggil dengan Ong.

Setelah beranjak dari ruang rekaman, Taehyung dan Jimin bersembuyi saat mereka keluar dari ruang rekaman dan kembali ke studio masing-masing. Selama satu jam lebih ada Seunghoo, Kihyun dan Yoongi di studio Yoongi, membuat Jimin sedikit merasa lega ditempat persembunyiannya.

Rasa leganya terganti khawatir saat melihat Seunghoon yang keluar dari studio Yoongi. Lebih dari lima menit Jimin menuggu dan tetap berada ditempat persembunyian tapi Kihyun tidak juga muncul, sampai dua puluh menit lebih, Jimin merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Jim, mau kemana?" Taehyung menarik Jimin paksa.

"Ke studio Yoongi hyung"

"Jangan" bisik Taehyung geram tanpa melepaskan tangan Jimin. "Kau mau apa?"

"Melihat Yoongi hyung tentu saja" geram Jimin dan menghempaskan tangan Taehyung.

Jimin berjalan dari tempat persembuyian menuju pintu studio Yoongi. Jimin bisa melihat bayangan layar computer yang menyala dari kaca, tapi tidak ada Yoongi dan Kihyun disana. Bisa di pastikan keduanya berada di sofa, tempat yang tidak bisa terlihat kalau dari kaca.

Dada Jimin berdebar keras, tangannya mendingin saat memutar kenop pintu didepannya dan matanya membola saat melihat Kihyun dan Yoongi berpelukan dengan Yoongi yang berjongkok dilantai dan Kihyun yang duduk sofa.

"Jimin" Yoongi mendorong Kihyun buru-buru saat Jimin muncul didepan pintu.

Jimin merasakan dadanya berdebar sangat keras dan nafasnya memberat.

"Jimin, ini..."

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku, hyung" guman Jimin pelan.

"Jim, ini bukan seperti..."

"Kau juga, Kihyun hyung." Jimin menatap Kihyun dengan lelehan air mata dipipinya. "Harusnya kalian..."

"Jimin, bukan begitu. Aku dan Yoongi tidak seperti itu" Kihyun berjalan mendekati Jimin, menarik Jimin hingga masuk ke dalam studio Yoongi.

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan Jimin" pinta Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kesini hanya memastikan kalau Yoongi hyung baik-baik saja dan ternyata memang baik-baik saja. Bahkan sangat baik-baik saja" Jimin menatap kosong pada Yoongi.

"Jimin..." pinta Kihyun tanpa melepaskan tangan Jimin. "Kau salah paham, aku..."

"Kalian cocok" potong Jimin. Ada senyum kecil yang Jimin munculkan dengan terpaksa. "Sebaiknya kembali bersama"

"Jiminie!" Yoongi menarik Jimin dengan paksa dari tangan Kihyun dan memaksa Jimin berdiri didepannya.

"Apa? Yoongi hyung mau bilang aku salah paham?" Tanya Jimin menantang. Dengan kasar Jimin menghapus air matanya, memaksa Yoongi melepas tangannya dan melepaskan cincin tunangan mereka.

"Ambil ini." Jimin meletakkan cincin tunangannya ditangan Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung bebas sekarang" emosi membuat Jimin bicara tanpa berpikir. Dia mendorong Yoongi yang mematung didepannya dan berlari menuju lift dengan Taehyung yang mengejarnya.

"Yoon, kejar!" paksa Kihyun geram saat melihat Yoongi masih mematung ditempatnya.

Yoongi mengerjab beberapa kali, menarik pintu didepannya dan berlari kencang mengejar Jimin yang sudah masuk lift bersama Taehyung.

Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelpon Jimin berkali-kali tapi panggilannya diabaikan. Merasa frustasi menunggu lift lagi, Yoongi berlari melewati tangga untuk mengejar Jimin ke bawah.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Seokjin tersenyum lebar saat Namjoon menggandeng tangannya berjalan di dalam mall yang cukup ramai. Seokjin memperhatikan kiri dan kanannya untuk menebak-nebak kemana Namjoon akan membawanya.

"Kencan" jawab Namjoon enteng.

"Iya, kemana?"

"Sini" Namjoon menarik Seokjin kedalam toko perhiasan terkenal yang ada didalam mall itu.

"Kenapa kesini?" Seokjin mengernyit bingung.

"Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu seperti Yoongi dan Jimin" Namjoon tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kedalam etalase kaca dimana perhiasan berjejer menyilaukan.

"Apa memangnya?" Seokjin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kemarin aku menemani Yoongi untuk membeli gelang kembaran untuknya dan Jimin. Jadi, aku juga ingin punya. Selain cincin, kita tidak punya barang kembaran lain kan?" ucap Namjoon.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa kartu..."

"Aku tidak memintamu membayarnya, Jinseok. Aku yang ingin, jadi aku yang bayar. Kau hanya perlu menerima dan memakainya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Namjoon cepat.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, menggusak kepala Namjoon dan hanya menurut apa kata Namjoon.

"Oh, satu lagi, kau yang pilih" ucap Namjoon.

Seorang karyawan toko muncul untuk membantu keduanya memilih perhiasan apa yang ingin mereka beli. Mata Seokjin terpaku pada gelang berbentuk ukiran rumit yang ditunjukan pelayan toko itu padanya.

"Kami ambil yang ini saja" ucap Namjoon membuat Seokjin terkejut dari keterpanaannya pada gelang yang sejak tadi dipandanginya.

"Namjoon, tapi..."

"Kami ambil yang ini" potong Namjoon.

Seokjin berubah makin panic saat menyadari harga satuan dari gelang itu bukanlah mata uang mereka, tapi dolar. "Namjoon, aku tidak suka itu dan... dan..." ucap Seokjin panik. Gelang itu sangat mahal, Seokjin sendiri bahkan tidak yakin bisa membelinya dengan gajinya.

Pelayan toko yang tadinya ingin memasukan kedalam kotak, berhenti dan menatapi Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berdebat. "Tuan?"

"Kami ambil yang itu" putus Namjoon.

"Namjoon, itu terlalu mahal" bisik Seokjin takut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Namjoon terkekeh melihat raut wajah Seokjin yang ketakutan.

"Namjoon, tidak udah beli disini, kita beli..."

"Tidak apa. Gelang itu cocok untukmu"

"Tapi, Namjoon..."

"Jinseok, tidak apa. Oke?" Namjoon menenangkan.

Seokjin hanya menatap Namjoon dengan perasaan tidak enak hati. Harga gelang itu terlalu mahal untuknya. Apalagi harus Namjoon yang membelikannya.

Setelah membayar gelang couple milik mereka, ponsel Seokjin berbunyi. Ada nama Chanyeol muncul disana.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" sapa Seokjin.

Namjoon yang mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut-sebut, hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan mempertajam telinganya. Tangannya makin erat menggandeng Seokjin. Entahlah, Namjoon hanya merasa CEO tempat Yoongi bekerja itu punya rasa pada Seokjin.

" _Seokjin-ssi, senang bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Bisa ke agensi sekarang?"_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin khawatir.

" _Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak sibuk kan_?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Satu jam lagi, bisa?"

" _Tentu. Aku tunggu_ " ucap Chanyeol sebelum menutup panggilan telepon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Namjoon, kita bisa ke kantor Yoongi sekarang?" ucap Seokjin khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, Chanyeol-ssi memintaku datang kesana. Temani aku ya" pinta Seokjin.

"Ne. kita kesana sekarang"

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"KALIAN PIKIR PERNIKAHAN ITU MAIN-MAIN!" Chanyeol meledak marah menatap Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

"Masuk" ucap Chanyeol saat pintunya diketuk dari luar.

Wajahnya yang kesal berubah ramah saat melihat Seokjin melongokkan kepalanya. Chanyeol hampir berdiri, menyambut Seokjin saat Namjoon ikut muncul dibelakang Seokjin dengan menggandengan tangan Seokjin. Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depan meja dan tersenyum kaku melihat Namjoon.

"Maaf mengganggu, Chanyeol-ssi. Ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin khawatir. "Yoongi?" Seokjin melepas genggaman tangan Namjoon dan berjalan cepat kea rah Yoongi yang menunduk.

Jimin yang juga ada disana hanya ikut menunduk untuk menyembunyikan bekas tangisnya yang membuat matanya sedikit bengkak.

"Mereka bertengkar" ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. "Namjoon, silahkan duduk" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bertengkar? Jiminie, ada apa?" Seokjin beralih pada Jimin yang duduk disamping Yoongi.

Saat Seokjin mengelus bahunya, Jimin mulai bergetar dan kembali menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Yoon!" Seokjin menatap tajam pada Yoongi yang sejak tadi hanya memilih diam menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Duduk dulu, Seokjin-ssi. Kita butuh penjelasan dari mereka" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik satu kursi di dekat lemari buku untuk Seokjin duduki.

"Terimakasih" ucap Seokjin.

"Jadi, kalian berdua, kenapa bertengkar?" mulai Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam pada Yoongi dan Jimin yang sejak tadi memilih diam.

Harusnya Jimin sudah bisa pulang dengan damai ke rumahnya, tapi Jimin salah, Chanyeol yang saat itu baru saja kembali ke kantor menemukan Jimin yang berjalan cepat sambil menunduk. Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol melihat Yoongi yang berlari kencang melewati tangga. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Chanyeol menarik baju Jimin, membuat Jimin tersentak dan ingin memberontak, tapi saat dia melihat wajah Chanyeol ada didepannya, Jimin memeluk erat Chanyeol dan mulai menangis.

"Mana cincinmu, Jiminie?" tegus Chanyeol saat melihat tidak ada cincin di jari Jimin.

"Ini sajangnim" Yoongi meletakkan cincin tunangan milik Jimin diatas meja.

"sebenarnya kalian berdua ini kenapa?" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Yoon, ada apa?" Tanya Seokjin tak sabar.

"Aku rasa, pernikahan ini dihentikan saja" guman Jimin pelan, membuat Seokjin membolakan matanya dan Chanyeol benar-benar siap meledak sekali lagi.

Sejak tadi dia sudah lelah bertanya ada apa dengan mereka, tapi jawaban Jimin selalu ingin mengakhiri hubugan dengan Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi sama saja, pria pucat itu tidak juga buka suara.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menyambar telepon diatas meja, meminta sekertarisnya untuk memanggil Taehyung yang sejak tadi masih berada di ruang tunggu, sedang makan.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Taehyung sudah muncul diruangan Chanyeol. Melihat atmosfir yang kelam, membuat Taehyung enggan menyapa siapapun yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Taehyung kikuk.

"Kau ada disana sejak awal. Katakan, mereka ini kenapa." Paksa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Jimin melihat Yoongi hyung berpelukan dengan Kihyun-ssi" ucap Taehyung takut.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, sekali lagi dia menyambar telepon dengan kasar untuk menelepon. "PANGGIL SI KIHYUN-KIHYUN ITU KERUANGANKU, SEKARANG!" geram Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memeluknya, Min Yoongi?" geram Chanyeol.

"Itu Cuma…"

"Cuma apa!" geram Chanyeol.

"Jiminie, maafkan aku" sesal Yoongi.

Mendengar permintaan maaf Yoongi, Jimin menutup matanya erat dan kembali terisak. Dia tidak mengerti tujuan minta maaf Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Dikepala Jimin sudah berputar hal-hal buruk yang paling dia takutkan, seperti, kalau selama ini Yoongi dan Kihyun selingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Maafmu tidak menjelaskan apapun, Yoon" Seokjin menatap Yoongi tajam.

Yoongi menunduk lagi. Dia juga bingung menjelaskan hal ini pada mereka, yang Yoongi sadari, dia memang salah.

"Masuk!" teriak Chanyeol lagi saat suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Terlihat wajah asing yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lihat sebelumnya.

"Sajangnim, saya Kihyun" ucap Kihyun memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau. Masuk" perintah Chanyeol.

Kihyun berdiri disamping Taehyung yang langsung jaga jarak dengannya. Kihyun tau hal ini jadi besar karena sikapnya tadi di studio.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Yoongi?" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Kihyun.

"Kami…"

"Dia mantan pacar Yoongi hyung" jawab Jimin dingin.

Chanyeol menatap Jimin sekilas dan kembali melirik Kihyun yang sudah menunduk segan.

"Kau asisten produser yang baru ya?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ne, sajangnim" Kihyun mengangguk kaku.

"Jadi, kau dan Yoongi selingkuh dibelakang Jimin?" tembak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah begitu, sajangnim" jawab Yoongi cepat.

Jimin mendegus dan tertawa remeh. Dari tadi dia menunggu Yoongi untuk menjelaskan, tapi pria pucat itu tidak juga buka suara.

"Lalu? Ada alasan apa kau memeluk mantan pacarmu, Min Yoongi?" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

"Sajangnim, yang terjadi di studio, tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Bela Kihyun.

"Lalu apa?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa hyung memeluk Yoongi hyung?!" Jimin merasa kesabarannya sudah sangat menipis. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kebingungan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dia hanya butuh penjelasan, tapi keduanya sepertinya sangat sulit untuk bicara.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti dan percaya kalau kalian tidak ada apa-apa kalau kalian tidak juga menjelaskannya padaku!" Jimin meledak.

Taehyung buru-buru berlari kedekat Jimin, mengelus bahu Jimin yang naik turun karena menangis dan kesal. "Jim, tidak boleh begitu" guman Taehyung menenangkan.

"Jiminie, kita perlu bicara hanya berdua" pinta Yoongi.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin semakin kesal. Matanya hanya menatap tajam pada Yoongi dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, hyung. Kita sudahi saja"

Jimin sudah beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, menepis pelan tangan Taehyung dan Seokjin yang ada dibahunya.

"Duduk!" bentak Chanyeol. "JIMIN, DUDUK!" bentak Chanyeol makin keras membuat Jimin takut dan kembali mendudukan diri.

"Aku rasa Jimin perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri" Namjoon yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya angkat bicara. "Percuma Yoongi menjelaskannya sekarang, Jimin tidak akan percaya. Masalah ini perlu diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin" Namjoon mengusap kepala Jimin yang masih menangis di kursinya.

"Jim, jangan mengambil keputusan gegabah. Kau perlu menenangkan diri. Yang perlu kau tau, Tunangan itu bukan hal main-main. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan memutuskan begitu saja" Namjoon tersenyum kecil saat Jimin tidak melawan ucapannya.

"Aku rasa mereka perlu waktu sendiri-sendiri. Saat nanti Jimin sudah tenang dan bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Yoongi tanpa emosi, mereka bisa bertemu" usul Namjoon.

"AKu setuju" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mulai hari ini kalian tidak ku izinkan bertemu sebelum keadaan kalian mendingin. Dan kau Jiminie, jangan bertindak ke kanakan. Tenangkan dirimu, setelah itu baru selesaikan masalah kalian"

"Tapi sajangnim.."

"Dua minggu, Min Yoongi. Kalau pada akhirnya tunangan kalian dibatalkan karena Jimin tidak bisa menerima mu lagi, kami akan ikut keputusan Jimin" putus Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir. Mau bagaimanapun Jungkook mengatakan dia tidak menyukai Jimin, jauh didalam hatinya, dia sangat khawatir dengan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Saat ini saja dia baru selesai menangis setelah mendengarkan cerita Taehyung soal Jimin yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Yoongi.

"Mereka disuruh introspeksi diri, semoga saja mereka tidak sampai putus" Taehyung menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Lalu, alasan Yoongi hyung memeluk Kihyun hyung, apa? Itu tidak adil untuk Jimin. Kenapa mereka jahat sekali"

"Tidak tau. Aku rasa ada hal yang tidak ingin diberitahukan Yoongi hyung pada orang-orang soal hal itu. mungkin Yoongi hyung hanya ingin memberitahukannya pada Jimin saja, makanya tidak diberitahu alasannya apa" Taehyung menaikkan bahunya.

"Kasihan Jimin, pasti dia sedang menangis sekarang. Aku sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Jangan sedih, Jimin itu tukang drama, nanti juga baik sendiri" hibur Taehyung. Tangannya menarik tubuh Jungkook, memeluk pacar kesayangannya itu erat dan mengecup kepala Jungkook yang masih menunduk.

"Tapi kasihan Jimin. Ini sudah empat hari kan? Aku pikir dia marah padaku makanya tidak mau mengangkat teleponku" adu Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar suara Jungkook yang merajuk. "Nanti kalau Jimin sudah merasa lebih baik, dia pasti datang ke rumahmu. Seperti biasa, dia akan merengek padamu nantinya"

Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Baik. Dia jadi gila kerja sekarang, kata Seokjin ahjussi. Dia sudah empat hari tidak pulang ke rumah ataupun ke apartemennya dan mengurung diri di studionya. Aku pikir Yoongi hyung begitu karena ada proyek yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya, ternyata…" Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Mau ke rumah Jimin?" tawar Taehyung. Setelah di pikir-pikir, sudah lama juga dia tidak mendengar kabar dari Jimin.

"Boleh, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook antusias.

"Kita coba saja, siapa tau dia sudah mau ditemui"

.

.

.

"Yah, Min Yoongi, sampai kapan kau mau berkurung di studio terus? Nanti kau semakin putih" Joohyun mengetuk pintu studio Yoongi berkali-kali sejak tadi. Mereka dengan jelas bisa melihat siluet badan Yoongi yang sedang duduk didepan computer miliknya dari kaca pintu studio milik Yoongi ini.

"Aku membawakan asisten kesayanganmu kembali, Ong Seungwoo" teriak Joohyun lagi.

"Apa dia tidak ada keluar dari studio sama sekali?" Tanya Ong penasaran.

"Tidak. Makanya aku khawatir. Dia tidak makan sejak empat hari yang lalu. Sudah gila apa" omel Joohyun.

"Tipu saja biar keluar" usul Ong.

"Caranya?" Joohyun mengerut.

"Serahkan padaku." Ong berdehem berkali-kali sebelum mulai mengetuk pintu studio Yoongi pelan-pelan. "PD-NIM ADA JIMIN DILUAR SINI" teriak Ong membuat Joohyun terkejut.

"Kau mau membuatku sakit jantung?" omel Joohyun sambil mengelus dadanya karena terkejut.

"Ini demi…."

"Yoongi?" Joohyun kembali terkejut saat Yoongi membuka pintu. Yoongi menatap berkeliling dengan mata yang penuh antusias untuk mencari Jimin.

"Kalian menipuku?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Ong dan Joohyun yang tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Yah, yah, Min Yoongi…" Joohyun buru-buru menahan pintu yang sudah siap untuk Yoongi tutup kembali. Beruntunglah karena Ong memiliki badan yang kurus hingga dia berhasil menyelinap kedalam studio Yoongi.

Hal pertama yang Ong rasakan adalah suhu ruangan studio Yoongi yang sangat dingin.

"Kau bisa mati beku, PD-nim" komentar Ong.

"Makan dulu" Joohyun yang sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam studio Yoongi meletakkan makanan diatas meja computer milik Yoongi.

"Tidak lapar" jawab Yoongi malas.

"Yah, Min Yoongi, aku tau kau banyak pikiran, tapi kau perlu makan juga supaya pikiranmu waras!" omel Joohyun.

"Kau hanya minum kopi sejak kemarin, PD-nim?" Ong memperhatikan deretan gelas kopi yang tergeletak dilantai studio.

Yoongi hanya mendengus, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Ong.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau sudah gila memperlakukan Jimin seperti ini?" Joohyun menatap serius pada Yoongi.

"Itu hanya…"

"Kihyun mengajakmu kembali bersama?" potong Joohyun.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah.

"Sudah ku tebak. Belakangan ini sikapnya berubah. Dia benar-benar memperlakukanmu seperti kau itu pacarnya" Joohyun menyenderkan punggungnya disofa dengan nyaman.

"Lalu kau ragu memilih antara Jimin dan Kihyun? Begitu?" lanjut Joohyun.

"Tidak. Kihyun itu masa lalu. Selamanya akan begitu" Yoongi menunduk.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan pada Jimin?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu didepan keluargaku dan didepan keluarga Jimin. Aku juga harus menjaga perasaan Kihyun. Dia pasti malu kalau orang-orang tau apa yang terjadi" Yoongi mendengus lagi.

"Dan kau mengabaikan perasaan Jimin?" Ong ikut bersuara.

"Bukan maksudku untuk begitu. Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan Jimin, tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak bisa mengerti maksudku. Aku sudah meminta untuk bicara berdua, tapi dia…"

"Dia cemburu" potong Joohyun. "Kau juga akan begitu kalau ada di posisi Jimin. Kau juga harusnya yang lebih tau kalau Jimin itu masih kekanakan. Dia selalu mengikuti emosi sesaatnya tanpa memikirkan efek kedepannya"

"Jimin menghapus semua fotomu di social media-nya" ucap Ong tiba-tiba.

Yoongi terkejut bukan main, Yoongi menyambar ponsel Ong dan menatap social media Jimin yang sudah tidak ada lagi fotonya disana. Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Lihat betapa kekanakannya Jimin-mu itu" Joohyun terkekeh.

"Lalu, alasanmu memeluk Kihyun, apa PD-nim?" jangan heran kalau Ong tau masalahnya.

"Aku hanya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menerima perasaannya lagi, lalu dia minta peluk untuk terakhir kali" sesal Yoongi. Beratus kali Yoongi memikirkan hal ini, selama mengurung diri Yoongi selalu berandai-andai kalau saja dia tidak melakukan itu, mungkin sekarang dia dan Jimin masih baik-baik saja.

"Kalau aku jadi Jimin, aku pasti sudah meninju wajahmu, Pd-nim" Ong berucap polos.

"Itu lebih baik daripada digantung seperti ini" Yoongi menghempaskan diri dikursi kerjanya. "Aku merindukannya" ucap Yoongi tanpa sadar saat matanya menatap fotonya dan Jimin yang terbingkai kecil diaas tumpukan kertas miliknya. Foto saat Yoongi wisuda.

Joohyun hanya bisa menatap iba pada Yoongi. Terlihat jelas namja pucat ini banyak pikiran, belum lagi beban pekerjaan yang harus dia pikul. "Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk hubunganmu dan Jimin." Joohyun menepuk bahu Yoongi sebelum menarik Ong keluar dari studio kerja Yoongi.

"Habiskan makananmu. Aku membelinya dengan sepenuh hati, kau tau" ucap Joohyun sebelum menutup pintu studio Yoongi.

"Kau berencana membantunya, hyung?" Ong berjalan mengimbangi Joohyun.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti mayat hidup begitu, jadi.. tentu saja" Joohyun tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dihapus?" Jungkook mengernyit kesal melihat tindakan Jimin yang menghapus semua foto Yoongi dari social media miliknya sampai yang ada diponselnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Jimin juga menghapus nomor ponsel Yoongi.

"Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik" ucap Jimin pelan.

"Bisa saja kau salah paham, kan? Kau membuat orang-orang penasaran dengan statusmu dan Yoongi hyung kalau begitu" omel Jungkook.

"Aku sudah capek menangis setiap melihat fotonya. Setidaknya aku ingin menenangkan diri lebih dulu. Seperti ini rasanya lebih baik" guman Jimin.

"Taetae hyung, katakan sesuatu!" Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal, karena sejak tadi pacarnya itu hanya tiduran di tempat tidur Jimin.

"Kalau Jimin merasa lebih baik setelah menghapus foto Yoongi hyung, biarkan saja" ucap Taehyung cuek. Dia malas ikut masuk lagi kedalam drama yang diciptakan Jimin.

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri" Jungkook memulai. Matanya menyorot kesal pada Jimin yang duduk di kursi belajarnya. "Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Yoongi hyung dan.."

"AKu sudah memberi dia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, tapi dia hanya diam! Apa ini salahku lagi?" balas Jimin.

Taehyung menghela napas, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, enggan ikut dalam pertengkaran Jimin dan Jungkook yang sepertinya baru saja akan di mulai.

"Setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan dulu sebelum bertindak seperti ini! Pikirkan perasaan Yoongi hyung kalau dia melihat social mediamu!"

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah membuka akun miliknya" balas Jimin.

"Kau kekanakan" cibir Jungkook.

"Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Ya, tapi kau kekanakan!" balas Jungkook.

"Kau.."

"Yah! Bisa tidak kalian diam?" omel Taehyung. "Jimin, kalau kau memang ingin berpisah, temui Yoongi hyung sekarang dan katakan itu dengan jelas didepan mukanya" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tajam. "Dan Jungkook, kalau Jimin memang tidak mau lagi dengan Yoongi hyung, biarkan saja. Kau bisa mencarikan Yoongi hyung pacar baru nantinya!"

"Enak saja!" potong Jimin.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau mau hubunganmu menggantung terus seperti ini?" Taehyung makin kesal. "Kalau mau katakan mau. Kalau tidak mau, akhiri saja. Susah sekali!"

"Dan Jungkook benar. Kau kekanakan. Kau bahkan belum mendengar penjelasan dari Yoongi hyung tentang apa yang terjadi,"

"Aku sudah memberi…"

"Jangan potong ucapanku" geram Taehyung. "Kau malah bertingkah seperti ini. Pikirkan, Park Jimin, kalau Yoongi hyung tidak mencintaimu, tidak mungkin dia kerja mati-matian untuk membuatmu senang. Membeli apartemen mewah untuk kalian tinggali bersama, membelikanmu barang yang kau inginkan, menuruti keinginanmu tanpa mengeluh, mempersiapkan uang untuk pernikahan impianmu, dan juga tetap bersabar dengan tingkah kekanakanmu. Kau pikir ada laki-laki yang bisa tahan dengan semua itu kalau bukan karena dia sangat mencintaimu?" omel Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam. Cemburu sudah membuat Jimin lupa semua perjuangan Yoongi untuk membahagiakannya.

"Kalau kau tetap ingin berpisah. Aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Yoongi hyung. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku akan tetap ada di pihakmu. Tapi tolong pikirkan ucapanku tadi" ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum menang karena dibela.

"Jungkook, ayo pulang" Taehyung menarik Jungkook dengan paksa.

"Lho, tapi hyung…" Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung yang menariknya keluar dari kamar Jimin.

"Ayo kencan" ajak Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menyeringai pada Jimin dan memeluk tangan Taehyung erat-erat. "Aku pergi kencan dulu ya, Jiminie" ejek Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya lagi diatas tempat tidur. Kepalanya terus memutar ucapan Taehyung berkali-kali dan membuat Jimin merasa bersalah. Jimin meremas kemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam milik Yoongi yang sedang dia pakai. Jauh dibalik rasa marahnya, Jimin merindukan Yoongi-nya.

Sudah empat hari Yoongi tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Sudah empat hari juga Jimin sering menangis sampai tertidur karena memikirkan Yoongi dan hubungan mereka. Jimin menyesal sekarang karena mengembalikan cincin pemberian Yoongi.

Saat sedang merenung, ponsel Jimin bergetar dibawah bantal yang ditidurinya. Dada Jimin berdebar halus,ada harapan kecil yang Jimin bangun, dia berharap itu dari Yoongi. Jimin merogoh bantatnya, mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit saat ada nomor baru masuk kedalam ponselnya.

 **'** **Jiminie, ini Joohyun hyung. Kalau tidak sibuk, mau bertemu tidak?'**

Jimin membaca pesan itu berkali-kali, meskipun sedikit kecewa karena pesan itu bukan dari Yoongi.

 **Jimin: Halo, Hyung-nim. Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali.**

Jimin meletakkan lagi ponselnya diatas tempat tidur. Jimin yakin Joohyun ingin bertemu untuk membahas Yoongi. Tapi Jimin ingin Yoongi sendiri yang datang padanya. Bukan melalui temannya.

 **Joohyun: Kau baik-baik saja, kan?**

 **Jimin: Kalau Yoongi hyung yang bertanya, katakan padanya kau baik-baik saja.**

Jimin meletakkan lagi ponselnya diatas tempat tidur. Dia masih marah, tentu saja.

 **Joohyun: hehehe, kau berpikir aku diminta Yoongi untuk menghubungimu? Tidak kok. Yoongi sedang tidur sekarang. Dia tidak tau aku menghubungimu.**

Joohyun mengirim foto Yoongi yang tertidur disofa studionya. Yoongi memakai baju pemberian Jimin, membuat Jimin berkaca-kaca. Mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

"Papa anak-anak" guman Jimin sedih.

 **Jimin: ada apa hyung?"**

 **Joohyun: Kihyun ingin bertemu, tapi dia takut. Makanya dia meminta tolong padaku. Kalau kau tidak sibuk dan siap bertemu, kabari, ya :).**

Jimin mendiamkan pesan itu. dia masih tidak ingin bertemu Kihyun. Tidak saat hatinya masih sakit setiap mengingat Yoongi dan Kihyun berpelukan hari itu.

Saat malam, Jimin menatap kembali ponselnya. Dia jatuh tertidur setelah menangis menatap foto Yoongi yang tertidur yang dikirim oleh Joohyun tadi, perlahan tangan Jimin mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya.

 **Jimin: Jungkook, temani aku bertemu Kihyun hyung**

.

.

.

TBC

Biar cepat kelar ni FF.

Jadi updatenya dipercepat kakak yorobun

XD


	39. Chapter 39

"Jim, habis latihan kemana?" Seungwoon, teman Jimin yang ada disatu sekolah tari, menatap Jimin yang tertidur diruang latihan dengan nafas terengah karena tidak berhenti menari selama tiga jam penuh.

"Pulang" jawab Jimin pelan.

Beberapa teman mereka yang ada di kelas tari melewati Jimin, menyapa Jimin yang tertidur dilantai kelas tari.

"Mau pergi denganku? Sudah lama kan kita tidak ngumpul. Ajak Kai sekalian" usul Seungwoon.

"Aku malas" Jimin menatap langit-langit kelas tari mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ayolah. Kau perlu menenangkan otot dan otak setelah menari sepertu orang gila dari tadi" Seungwoon menarik paksa tangan Jimin yang tertidur.

"Ambil tasmu, pergi mandi." Paksa Seungwoon.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Disinilah Jimin sekarang, berada di kafe milik keluarga Kai bersama Seungwoon, Kai dan Daniel.

Jimin yang sedang tidak semangat untuk bicara hanya menatap ketiganya yang sibuk bercengkrama. Kepala Jimin terasa penuh karena banyaknya kemungkinan yang terlintas dikepalanya. Belum lagi besok dia akan bertemu Kihyun.

Hubungannya dan Yoongi juga tidak ada perubahan. Mereka masih sama-sama diam tanpa memberi kabar satu sama lain.

"Jim, kenapa kau menghapus foto Yoongi hyung di social mediamu?" mulai Kai saat mereka sudah habis bahan pembicaraan.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Daniel menatap bingung pada Jimin. Sejak bekerja di agensi, waktu dan pikiran Daniel memang habis lebih banyak disana disbanding mengurusi social media miliknya. Hari ini pun Seungwoon memaksa Daniel untuk ikut datang ke kafe milik keluarga Kai karena Seungwoon sudah lama tidak bertemu Daniel.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku pesan minuman dulu" ucap Jimin.

"Lalu ini apa, Park Jimin-ssi?" Kai menunjuk gelas minuman milik Jimin yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Jimin terlihat bingung. Sejak tadi pikirannya memang tidak ada disana.

"Kau terlihat banyak pikiran. Ada apa?" Seungwoon menatap Jimin penasaran.

Jimin menunduk. Matanya mulai berair jika ada yang bertanya 'kenapa'- 'ada apa' padanya.

Melihat Jimin yang mulai menangis, Daniel menarik tisu dan memberikannya pada Jimin.

Hampir lima menit lebih ketiganya menunggu Jimin selesai menangis. Dengan memaksa diri, Jimin akhirnya menghentikan tangisnya dan tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak cerita juga tidak apa" Daniel tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaimana kabar Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Kantor sedang sibuk mengurus idol yang akan melakukan tour. Yang ku dengar Yoongi punya proyek baru untuk solois yang akan debut beberap bulan lagi" jelas Daniel.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Daniel hati-hati. Topic soal Yoongi memang cukup sensitive untuk dibicarakan oleh keduanya.

"Begitulah" Jimin tersenyum kecil dan menghapus lagi air matanya yang turun.

"Nanti juga baikan lagi." Ucap Kai santai.

"Iya, nanti juga baikan" Seungwoon menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi.

"Kihyun ya?" Tanya Daniel lagi. Daniel memang sudah tau kalau Kihyun bekerja juga di agensi. Keduanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kihyun yang menatap Daniel seperti musuh. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, salah satu alasan Kihyun memutuskan Yoongi saat itu karena dia cemburu pada Daniel.

Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Semoga kalian cepat baikan, ya" hibur Daniel.

Seungwoon menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum menatap Daniel. Kalupun Jimin dan Yoongi putus, Daniel adalah salah satu orang yag diuntungkan disini.

"Kalau kau putus dengan Yoongi hyung, kau pacari saja Taemin. Dia sudah lama menyukaimu, ngomong-ngomong" Kai menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jimin membolakan matanya terkejut. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau Taemin menyukainya.

"Jangan dengarkan Kai." Daniel menatap Kai dengan tajam.

"Lagian Jimin, kalau kau dan Yoongi hyung putus, dia yang rugi. Ada banyak orang yang mengantri untukmu, harusnya dia bersyukur" ucap Kai lagi. " _Followers_ mu bisa pesta besar-besaran kalau tau kalian putus"

"Mulutmu, Kai" Seungwoon menggeleng menatap Kai.

"Kai, kesini sebentar"

Kai membalik badan saat namanya di panggil. Hyungnya sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aku kesana dulu" pamit Kai buru-buru.

"Aku perlu ke kamar mandi" Seungwoon beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Jimin dan Daniel hanya berdua.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu, Jim?" Daniel merasa canggung hanya berdua dengan Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar. Daniel sunbae, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Jimin.

Daniel merasa dadanya berdebar. "Ne?"

"Siapa yang kau sukai antara aku dan Yoongi hyung?"

Daniel terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Daniel tidak mungkin bilang kalau dulu dia menyukai Yoongi, lalu Jimin datang dan menarik perhatian Daniel, lalu takdir mempermainkan Daniel dengan kenyataan kalau Jimin adalah pacar Yoongi, yang berakhir dengan Daniel yang masih saja menyimpan rasa khusus untuk Yoongi. Dia sendiri kebingungan dengan perasaannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menganggap kalian teman" ucap Daniel akhirnya.

Jimin tersenyum maklum. Siapapun yang ada diposisi Daniel pasti merasa hal ini sangat canggung dan mengganggu privasinya.

"Apa Kihyun masih bekerja disana?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia bekerja menjadi asisten Seunghoon mulai sekarang." Jawab Daniel.

Jimin terdiam, menatap kosong pada gelasnya yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Hubungan kami sudah tidak jelas sekarang" Jimin tanpa sadar membuka diri pada Daniel. "Kihyun hyung dan Yoongi hyung, mereka serasi sekali kan?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Daniel.

Daniel terkejut karena ucapan Jimin, ditambah lagi Jimin menangis di depannya. "Jim, kau bicara?"

"Kihyun hyung dewasa, dia mengerti apa yang Yoongi hyung suka dan tidak suka, Kihyun hyung juga tidak kekanakan sepertiku, Yoongi hyung pasti akan bahagia kalau bersama Kihyun hyung" Jimin meracau.

"Jim, kau tau itu tidak benar, kan?"

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu" Jimin terkekeh dan menghapus air matanya.

Daniel sudah tidak tau lagi harus merespon Jimin seperti apa. Dia hanya menggenggam tangan Jimin dan mengelusnya pelan agar Jimin sedikit tenang.

"Ayolah, belikan aku sesuatu. Kita sudah jauh-jauh sampai disini, masa tidak jajan" paksa Ong sambil mendorong punggung Yoongi agar masuk kedalam kafe.

"Kau pergi sendiri saja. Ambil ini" Yoongi menyerahkan uangnya, tapi Ong menolaknya dan terus memaksa Yoongi masuk kedalam kafe.

Menyerah dengan tingkah asistennya, Yoongi akhirnya masuk kedalam.

Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu kedepan meja kasir dimana Kai sedang berjaga, dibelakangnya ada Ong sedang menatap pilihan menu yang tertulis dengan kapur di dinding.

"Yoongi hyung?" Kai menatap Yoongi seperti melihat hantu. Matanya bergantian menatap antara Yoongi dan Jimin yang duduk membelakangi Yoongi.

Merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kai, Yoongi membalikkan badannya. Dada Yoongi terasa berdebar sangat kencang saat melihat Daniel dan Jimin yang sedang duduk berduan dengan kepala Jimin yang menunduk dan Daniel yang sedang menggenggam tangan Jimin sambil bicara cukup dekat dengan Jimin. Seperti sedang membujuk Jimin.

"Cake ini saja. Yah, PD-nim, mana uang yang tadi?" Ong menyiku tangan Yoongi yang membatu ditempatnya.

Merasa tidak direspon, Ong menatap kearah mata Yoongi memandang dan menemukan Jimin sedang berduan dengan Daniel. " _Oh my God_ " Ong merasa bersalah kali ini.

"A-aku rasa aku tidak jadi jajan, PD-nim" Ong berusaha mendorong punggung Yoongi lagi.

"Ambil saja cake yang kau mau" ucap Yoongi dan menatap lurus kearah Kai, membelakangi Jimin dan Daniel.

Ong mentap bergantian antara Kai dan yoongi. Bisa Ong lihat tangan Yoongi yang mengepal erat seperti menahan marah.

"C-cakenya jadi?" Tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Ne. ambil saja" ucap Yoongi dan meletakkan uang berlembar-lembar di meja kasir.

"Segini cukup" ucap Kai sambil mendorong kembali uang Yoongi.

"Ayo PD-nim" ajak Ong takut-takut.

Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu tanpa melirik lagi kearah Jimin dan Daniel. Dia cemburu. Jelas saja. Tapi siapa dia jika dibanding dengan Daniel? Belum lagi Jimin pasti masih marah padanya soal kejadian itu, membuat Yoongi merasa tidak punya hak atas Jimin.

Ong berjalan pelan sambil menatap kearah Daniel dan Jimin yang masih menunduk, rasanya mulut Ong sudah capek menggumankan nama Daniel agar pria itu meliriknya. Sesaat sebelum Ong keluar, akhirnya Daniel menegakkan kepalanya dan matanya membola saat menemuka Ong sedang melakukan bahasa isyarat kearah Daniel dengan tangan yang seperti menebas leher.

"You! Die!" ucap Ong tanpa suara sambil melirik-lirikkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi yang masih terlihat dipintu.

Daniel buru-buru melepas tangan Jimin, ingin meninggalkan Jimin untuk mengejar Yoongi dan Ong, tapi pria kurus itu sudah lebih dulu lari mengejar Yoongi, takut ditinggal. Kan sayang uangnya kalau terpakai ongkos taxi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin pelan saat perasaannya mulai tenang.

"Y-yoongi disini" guman Daniel gugup.

Jimin dengan cepat membalik badannya, tapi tidak ada Yoongi dimana-mana. Mendengar nama Yoongi membuat Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar. "Dimana?"

"Sudah pulang." Daniel menunjuk mobil Yoongi yang masih terlihat dari jendela. "Sepertinya Yoongi salah paham" ucap Daniel tak enak hati.

Jimin mendudukan diri lagi setelah berdiri melihat mobil Yoongi yang berlalu dan tersenyum sedih. "Dia bahkan tidak mau menemuiku lagi" guman Jimin pelan.

"Ada apa?" Seungwoon yang baru keluar dari toilet menatap Jimin dan Daniel yang terlihat gusar.

Keduanya sepakat untuk diam. Enggan membahas apa yang terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

"Ini demo-nya _sajangnim_ " Yoongi meletakkan demo lagu yang Chanyeol suruh untuk ambil disalah satu studio kecil didaerah kafe tempat Kai berada.

"Dusah kau dengar?" Tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Belum. Ku pikir sajangnim yang mau menilai lagunya lebih dulu"

"Kau dengarkan saja dulu, nanti kalau ada lagu yang kau suka dan menurutmu bagus, beritahu aku"

Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Belum baikan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Belum" Yoongi menghela nafas. "Aku rasa Jimin serius soal pembatalan pernikahan kami, Sajangnim. Maaf aku gagal menjaga adikmu" Yoongi membungkuk.

"Apa-apaan!" Chanyeol menatap Yoongi kesal. "Kau sudah bertemu Jimin?"

"Sudah tadi"

"Dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol makin penasaran.

"Di kafe. Dia bersama Daniel." Ucap Yoongi getir. "Daniel pria yang baik, dia pasti bisa menjaga Jimin"

"Jadi kalian sudah siap berpisah?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah siap. Tapi kalau Jimin yang minta, akan ku lakukan."

"Si bodoh ini" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yah, cepat temui adikku dan berbaikan. Katakan alasannya kenapa kau memeluk Kihyun saat itu. kalau kau berpikir aku akan membantumu berbaikan setelah kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, jangan mimpi. Aku banyak urusan" Chanyeol menatap Yoongi dengan kesal. Meskipun Yoongi sudah bercerita yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol, tetap saja Chanyeol enggan membantu.

Yoongi menghela nafas lagi. "Nomorku di blokir" ungkap Yoongi akhirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Nomormu di blokir tapi social mediamu tidak, kan? Kau kan tau sendiri Jimin itu sangat aktif di social medianya. Dekati saja dari sana"

Yoongi seperti melihat sedikit harapan untuk berbaikan dengan Jimin. "Caranya?"

"Pikirkan sendiri!" omel Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatapi ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan social media milik Jimin. Yoongi kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Dia sudah mengirim pesan di DM milik Jimin tapi tidak digubris sama sekali.

Saat kebingungan , seseorang mengetuk pintu studionya. Dengan malas Yoongi membuka pintu dan mengernyit saat ada Jungkook disana.

"Jungkook?"

"Aku bersama Taetae hyung kesini" Potong Jungkook dan berjalan masuk kedalam studio Yoongi tanpa permisi.

"Kami bawa makanan, hyung" Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan tiga kotak makanan didepan Yoongi.

"Ayo makan" ucap Jungkook girang.

Jungkook membagikan kotak makanan untuk Yoongi, kemudian untuk Taehyung dan untuknya sendiri.

"Kalian kesini hanya mau makan siang?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Huh? Oh, iya. Kami kesini mau makan siang hyung. Cari suasana baru" Jungkook beralasan. "Ayo makan, hyung"

"Kalian pikir ini tempat kalian pacaran?" Yoongi mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, makan dulu. Nanti baru marah" Taehyung terkekeh.

"Hyung, sehat kan?" Tanya Jungkook basa-basi.

"Ne"

"Jimin?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sehat mungkin" jawab Yoongi.

"Kok mungkin?" Tanya Jungkook polos, seolah dia tidak tau apa-apa. "Bertengkar,ya?"

Yoongi enggan menjawab, matanya menatap Taehyung tajam yang dibalas Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pasti bertengkar!" Jungkook terkekeh, mengambil meminum air dari gelas Yoongi tanpa permisi. "Bertengkar kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook masih berpura-pura..

Lagi, Yoongi enggan membalas ucapan Jungkook. Rasanya aneh kalau Taehyung tidak memberitahu Jungkook apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Jimin.

"Kalau hyung butuh bantuan untuk membujuk Jimin, aku bisa loh..." Jungkook berucap santai sambil memakan kembali nasinya.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi mulai tertarik.

Jungkook menyeringai diam-diam. Tidak sia-sia dia turun tangan. Kalau mengharapkan Yoongi, bisa-bisa mereka cerai sungguhan.

"Tentu. Jimin kan gampang di bujuk dan dipengaruhi" ucap Jungkook santai.

Taehyung memlih diam dan memakan makanannya dengan damai., membiarkan Jungkook mengurusi masalah Jimin dan Yoongi sendirian.

"Caranya?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Nomor hyung diblokir, kan? Caranya tentu saja lewat social media"

"Darimana kau tau nomorku diblokir?" potong Yoongi.

Jungkook membolakan matanya, matanya bergerak gelisah. "I-itu, tentu saja tau! Jimin kan kekanakan. Bertengkar sedikit hapus foto, pasti dia juga memblokir nomor Yoongi hyung, benar kan?"

Merasa ucapan Jungkook benar, Yoongi tidak lagi mempermasalahkan. "Jadi caranya?"

"Kemarikan ponselmu, hyung" Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk update sesuatu di social media-mu, hyung. Jimin pasti lihat. Percaya padaku" ucap Jungkook yakin.

Ragu, Yoongi memberikan ponselnya pada Jungkook. Yoongi bisa melihat ada bara api semangat dimata Jungkook saat memainkan ponselnya. Terlihat dari matanya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Dimakan hyung" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk makanan Yoongi yang tidak tersentuh.

Yoongi memakan makanannya sambil menatap kearah Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. Lebih dari lima menit Yoongi menunggu, sampai akhirnya Jungkook memulangkan ponselnya.

"Sudah, hyung" ucapnya senang dan kembali makan.

Tidak sampai 4 jam, ponsel Jungkook bergetar, ada nama Jimin masuk kepanggilan ponselnya. Dengan sengaja Jungkook mengabaikan panggilan itu dan terus mendengarkan penjelasan Yoongi soal alat-alat yang ada distudionya tanpa peduli pada ponselnya.

Ponsel Jungkook berdering lebih dari 9 kali dengan nama 'JANGAN DIANGKAT' muncul dilayarnya. Jungkook hanya menyeringai dan membiarkan Jimin terus meneleponnya. Dia pasti sudah melihat postingan terbaru Yoongi disosial media.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar. Dia sudah melihat postingan Yoongi yang terbaru yang membuat Jimin berdebar-debar. Sudah berkali-kali Jimin menghubungi Jungkook, tapi anak itu tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

"Jungkooookkk" geram Jimin saat teleponnya lagi-lagi tidak diangkat.

Sejak terakhir kali Jungkook ke rumahnya, mereka memang tidak ada saling menghubungi satu sama lain, dan saat ini Jimin sangat membutuhkan Jungkook sebagai teman bicara.

Lagi Jimin mencoba untuk menghubungi Jungkook dan lagi-lagi panggilannya tidak diangkat. "Pasti pacaran!" kesal Jimin.

"Apa kirim pesan saja, ya?" guman Jimin lagi. "Kirim saja" putus Jimin.

Jimin: Jungkook! Yah! Kau dimana?

Jimin: Jungkook, kau harus lihat postingan Yoongi hyung? Aku harus apa?

Jimin: Jungkook! Kau pasti pacaran dengan si alien itu kan? Yah! Balas pesanku!

Jimin: Jungkook! Besok kau sudah janji menemaniku bertemu Kihyun hyung!

Jimin: Jungkook! Aku ingin kerumahmu sekarang! Kau dimana?!

Jimin: Jungkook, aku sedang menangis. Aku butuh teman...

Jimin: Jungkook, aku rindu sekali papa anak-anak. Tolong aku.

.

.

.

 **MINYOONGI**

 **MINYOONGI** still.

.

.

.

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **MINYOONGI** mine.

.

.

.

TBC

double update soalnya... mak Jin buset suaranya...

i'm the one i should love~...

Da nonton belom kakak yorobun? nontonlah, diam-diam bae...


	40. Chapter 40

"Ayolah, belikan aku kopi, itu saja" Paksa Ong saat mereka baru selesai rapat bersama Chanyeol. "uangmu kan banyak PD-nim" Bujuk Ong lagi.

"Hmm" jawab Yoongi malas dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Kopi saja, ya.. ya…" bujuk Ong lagi.

"Kau kan punya uang sendiri?" Yoongi memencet tombol lift untuk menuju studionya,tapi Ong menekan tombol menuju lobi, membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ada si, tapikan kalau gratis lebih enak, PD-nim" Ong menaik turunkan alisnya. "Lagian kau sudah janji membelikanku jajan sehari sekali"

"Kapan aku janji begitu?"

"Anggap saja PD-nim janji begitu. Bekerja bersama Seunghoon badanku kurus kering. Si brengsek itu tidak punya waktu tetap dalam bekerja" omel Ong.

"Bukan urusanku" ucap Yoongi lagi.

"Dimana rasa empatimu PD-nim? Asistenmu kurus kering kau tidak peduli? Apa kau lebih suka Kihyun menjadi asistenmu? Begitu?" cibir Ong.

"Jangan bahas Kihyun"

"Makanya belikan aku kopi biar…"

"Yoon" Daniel tersentak saat pintu lift dibuka ada Yoongi dan Ong didalamnya.

Ong berhenti merecoki Yoongi saat melihat Daniel muncul didepan pintu lift. Matanya menatap tajam pada Daniel dan segera berdiri ditengah-tengah keduanya saat melihat Yoongi tidak merespon Daniel sama sekali.

"Kau tetap membelikanku kopi-kan, PD-nim?" Ong mencairkan suasana diantara ketiganya. Terjebak diantara Daniel dan Yoongi benar-benar tidak baik untuknya.

"Kalian mau ke kantin?" Tanya Daniel basa-basi.

"Kau pikir di ruang administrasi ada jualan kopi?" Ong berucap sewot sendiri.

Daniel yang mendapat sikap permusuhan terang-terangan dari Ong hanya bisa melongo.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Ong mendorong bahu Yoongi agar cepat-cepat keluar dari lift, meninggalkan Daniel dibelakang mereka. Sebelum pergi menuju kantin, Ong menunjukan kepalan tangannya pada Daniel.

"Apa-apaan" Daniel menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Tenang saja PD-nim, aku dipihakmu" ucap Ong penuh semangat.

"Sudahlah, kau itu kekanakan. Apa-apaan kau mengancam Daniel dengan tangan krempengmu itu" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Kau melihatnya, PD-nim?"

"Kau pikir aku buta?" Yoongi berdiri didepan kasir untuk memesan kopi untuknya dan Ong.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang mengambil kesempatan dihubungan orang lain. Dasar tidak tau malu" cibir Ong berapi-api.

"Kenapa kau yang jadi emosi? Aku saja santai" Yoongi masih terkekeh.

"Itulah kenapa aku emosi, PD-nim. Aku mewakili emosi yang kau tahan itu. padahal kau ingin sekali menghajar Daniel ka? Iya kan? Iyalah!" ucap Ong yakin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik berkelahi seperti itu. kalau Jimin memang merasa cocok dengan Daniel, memangnya aku bisa apa?"

"Rebutlah!" Ong berucap tak sabar.

"Brisik. Aku yang bertengkar, kenapa juga kau ikut-ikutan"

"Ini karena aku berada di pihakmu, PD-nim!"

"Iya, terimkasih. Ambil kopimu" Yoongi terkekeh meninggalkan Ong didepan kasir untuk mengambil tempat duduk.

.

.

.

"Bohong!" tuding Jungkook tepat didepan Kihyun dan Joohyun.

"Jungkook!" guman Jimin pelan.

"Mana mungkin Kihyun hyung tidak tau kalau Jimin dan Yoongi hyung sudah tunangan. Jelas-jelas Yoongi hyung memposting di social media miliknya!" Jungkook berkeras.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, Jungkook." Kihyun membela diri.

"Jungkook, sudahlah." Bisik Jimin pelan.

"Tapi dia bohong!" geram Jungkook.

"Jadi, kenapa hyung memeluk Yoongi hyung waktu itu?" Tanya Jimin pelan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jimin sangat marah. Tangannya bergetar dingin diatas pahanya. Dia masih tidak bisa terima soal kejadian itu.

Kihyun melirik pada Joohyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam menatap Jungkook dan Jimin didepannya. Dibanding Jimin, sepertinya Jungkook yang lebih emosi.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Kihyun.

"Hyung, kalau kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk bilang maaf tanpa penjelasan, itu sama saja kau membuang-buang waktuku" geram Jimin.

"Apa Yoongi belum menjelaskan?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak bilang apapun" ucap Jimin menahan emosinya.

"Jimin aku minta maaf" mulai Kihyun sambil menunduk. "Aku salah mengartikan perlakuannya padaku selama ini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, aku salah mengartikan perlakuan Yoongi padaku beberapa minggu ini. Aku pikir, aku diperlakukan dengan special dan membuatku sedikit berharap akan hubungan kami yang dulu"

Jimin merasa nafasnya mendingin. Sementara Jungkook dalam diam memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Kihyun.

"Perlakuan seperti apa maksudnya?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

"Ya, dia mengantarkan ku pulang kalau kemalaman bekerja, dia juga sering membelikanku sesuatu seperti makanan ataupun minuman, hal-hal kecil seperti itu, dan membuatku berpikir aku ada harapan memperbaiki karena dia tidak lagi bersikap dingin padaku" cerita Kihyun.

"Lalu?" Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras kali ini. Yoongi tidak pernah bilang kalau dia pernah mengantarkan Kihyun pulang.

"Jimin maafkan aku." Sesal Kihyun lagi.

"Ya, kau sudah bilang itu berkali-kali dan itu tidak menjelaskan apapun kenapa bisa kalian berpelukan" Jimin mengeram marah.

"Aku mengajak Yoongi kembali bersama"

Seperti ditampar, Jimin merasa kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia hanya bisa menyorot dengan tatapan kecewa pada Kihyun. Dia memang selalu ketakutan hal ini terjadi, tapi saat hal ini benar-benar terjadi padanya, Jimin merasa sangat kecewa pada Kihyun.

"Aku pikir kau bisa ku percaya, hyung" hanya itu yang bisa Jimin katakan.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Kihyun. "Tapi Yoongi sudah menolakku, Jimin. Dia sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun padaku."

"Tidak punya rasa, tapi kalian berpelukan?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis.

Kihyun terdiam, matanya menatap kesamping untuk meminta bantuan Joohyun.

"Kihyun yang minta sebagai pelukan terakhir" Joohyun akhirnya menjawab, mewakili Kihyun.

"Pelukan terakhir?" Jimin terkekeh sinis. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau itu terjadi padamu, hyung? Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau melihat tunanganmu berpelukan dengan mantan pacarnya?"

"Jimin, maafkan aku" sesal Kihyun.

"Sudahlah. Kita sudah dapat jawabannya. Aku rasa kita perlu pergi sekarang" Jungkook angkat bicara untuk melerai Jimin yang seolah siap mendamprat Kihyun habis-habisan. Lagian, Kasihan juga Taehyung yang menunggu mereka didalam mobil sejak tadi.

"Kami permisi, hyung" Jungkook berdiri menarik Jimin dengan paksa.

Jimin membungkuk diikuti Jungkook yang berlari mengejarnya. Jungkook baru sadar, Jimin yang manja seperti itu, kalau marah seram juga.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini. Setiap dia sedang istirahat dari pekerjaan dia pasti akan teringat pada Jimin lagi. Dia merindukan Jimin.

"Pulang saja kalau pekerjaanmu tidak ada lagi" saran Seunghoon yang sudah capek melihat Yoongi melamun dan menghela napas.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tidur" ucap Yoongi.

"Ne. kau seperti perlu tidur" Ong mengangguk setuju.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu" pamit Yoongi.

Saat dia berdiri dan berbalik untuk kembali keruangannya mengambil kunci mobil, Daniel muncul di kantin dan jelas sekali sedang berlari kearah Yoongi.

"Yoon, aku rasa kita perlu bicara" Daniel menahan tangan Yoongi erat-erat.

Yoongi hanya mendegus, melepaskan tangan Daniel dan berjalan melewati Daniel begitu saja. Saat Daniel ingin menyusul, ada tangan yang menarik bajunya dari belakang.

"Yah, perusak rumah tangga, duduk disini! Kau perlu kami sidang" Ong menarik paksa baju Daniel.

"Tapi, Yoongi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kami memaksa!" ancam Ong membuat Seunghoon tertawa.

"Yah, kalian berdua" panggil Seunghoon. "Kalian terlihat cocok"

Daniel tertawa mendengarnya sementara Ong sudah melepaskan tangannya dari baju Daniel.

"Mati saja" Ong menunjukkan kepalan tangannya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Daniel dan Seunghoon dikantin.

"Jadi di sidang tidak? Yah! Ong Seungwoo anggota gank Min Yoongi!" seru Daniel sambil terkekeh.

"Jimin?" Ong berhenti saat melihat Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung berada dilobi. Buru-buru Ong berlari menuju Jimin dan menarik Jimin padanya.

"Ong hyung?" Jimin tersentak kaget saat Ong memeluknya.

"Akhirnya, Jiminie! Kau mau berbaikan dengan PD-nim kan? Dia ada di studio. Sebentar ku telepon agar dia tidak jadi pulang" ucap Ong heboh.

"Yoongi hyung mau pulang?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya. "Masih sore kan?"

"Husst…" Ong menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga ."PD-NIM, JIMIN YANG ASLI ADA DISINI! JANGAN PULANG!"

Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung tersentak kaget mendengar suara Ong yang terlalu keras.

"Yah! Ini sungguhan. Tunggu di studio, aku akan mengantarkan Jimin! Tidak! Ini bukan tipuan!" Ong mematikan ponselnya. "Oke, Jiminie. Teman-temanmu tinggal disini dulu saja. Kau naiklah ke atas, ke studio PD-nim. Dia masih si studio" Ong mendorong-dorong bahu Jimin menuju lift.

"Jungkook? Tae?" Jimin berbalik menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Kami di kantin saja" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan merangkul bahu Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi berdiri menyambut Jimin yang baru saja membuka pintu studionya. "Masuk" pinta Yoongi canggung.

Jimin berjalan masuk, menutup pintu studio milik Yoongi dan berdiri kaku didepan pintu.

"Kenapa hyung memeluk Kihyun hyung waktu itu?" Tanya Jimin tanpa basa-basi. Dia perlu penjelasan dari Yoongi soal itu.

"Duduk dulu?"

"Tidak mau" Jimin menggeleng kecil.

"Oke, akan ku jelaskan. Tapi jangan potong ucapanku" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk didepan pintu.

"Dia mengajakku kembali bersama, aku menolak, dan dia meminta untuk dipeluk sebagai pelukan terakhir." Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih menunduk, terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Jimin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku salah karena melakukannya, Jiminie. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesali tindakanku waktu itu. tidak seharusnya aku memeluknya" sesal Yoongi dan berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Kenapa hyung tidak pernah bilang kalau hyung pernah mengantar Kihyun hyung pulang?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Wajahnya terangkat dan terlihat sedih, membuat Yoongi merasa makin bersalah.

"Aku hanya tiga kali mengantarnya pulang, karena sudah terlalu larut, jadi ku antarkan. Aku tidak bilang, karena memang hal itu tidak penting"

"Tapi untukku penting" sela Jimin.

"Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada asisten-asistenku yang dulu, Jiminie. Tidak ada yang special karena aku mengantar mereka pulang."

"Hyung juga membelikan dia makanan dan Minuman"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. "Kami bekerja lembur, apa salahnya membelikan makanan dan minuman?"

Jimin menunduk lagi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu, tapi kan Jimin cemburu.

"Jiminie, aku membelikan makanan karena tidak mungkin hanya aku yang makan sendiri, sementara asistenku hanya melihat aku makan. Aku tidak sekejam itu" lanjut Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Bahkan disaat begini, hyung masih membelanya" guman Jimin pelan.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat saat suara pelan Jimin itu tertangkap telinganya, perlahan Yoongi menarik Jimin agar mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Yoongi lega karena Jimin tidak menolaknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membelanya. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, kalau hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya, meskipun Jimin tidak membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Yoongi. "Sekalipun kau tidak menerimaku lagi, setidaknya aku tidak ingin ini berkahir buruk"

"Hyung, kau mau kita berpisah?" Jimin merasa jantungnya nyaris meledak mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik, Jiminie"

Jimin mendorong Yoongi keras, matanya menatap tak percaya pada Yoongi. Bukannya Yoongi ingin mereka berbaikan? Lalu apa ini? Apa maksud dari postingan social media itu kalau Yoongi ingin melepaskannya?.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi menatap bingung pada Jimin.

"Kau melepasku, hyung?"

Yoongi menunduk. Ingatan soal Jimin dan Daniel di kafe waktu itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin. Air matanya sudah turun tanpa izin.

"Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku, Jiminie" guman Yoongi pelan.

"Bukannya ini sudah keterlaluan? Hyung! Kau keterlaluan!" teriak Jimin.

Yoongi mendekat lagi, memeluk Jimin yang sudah memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku membencimu, hyung! Hiks … Aku membencimu!"

"Jiminie maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini hiks.. hyung, kau keterelaluan… hiks kau keterlaluan…" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku" sesal Yoongi.

"Hyung, hiks… kau jahat. Seharusnya aku tidak usah kesini hiks.. kalau kau memperlakukanku seperti ini.. hiks… aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan dari tunanganku, tapi … hiks…"

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Jiminie…" Yoongi mengecupi kepala Jimin berkali-kali. Dia benar-benar menyesal dengan ucapannya. "Aku bersalah, Jiminie. Maafkan aku"

"Aku hiks.. aku hanya ingin kita berbaikan, hyung… hiks… kenapa kau ingin melepaskanku…" isak Jimin keras.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau akan bahagia kalau bersama Daniel" sesal Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mau yang lain, hyung… hiks.. Jiminie tidak mau yang lain" Jimin menggeleng keras. Tangisnya makin terdengar memilukan ditelinga Yoongi.

Yoongi memeluk erat Jimin dan terus mengatakan maaf sampai Jimin merasa tenang. Setelah tangis Jimin mereda, Yoongi membawa Jimin ke sofa.

Yoongi merasa benar-benar bersalah saat melihat mata Jimin yang bengkak karena menangis. Yoongi membawa Jimin untuk tidur diatas badannya dan memeluk Jimin erat-erat, sementara Jimin menyamankan diri dengan dalam pelukan Yoongi sampai tertidur.

"Hyung?" Jungkook melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam studio Yoongi, setelah melihat Jimin yang tertidur di dada Yoongi, Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi pelan agar Jimin tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"Katakan pada Jimin kami pulang duluan" jawab Jungkook berbisik.

Yoongi mengangkat jempolnya. "Kookie, gomawo" Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Jangan bertengkar lagi, hyung" Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya, menutup pintu studio Yoongi dan terkekeh.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran dan mengalungkan tangannya dipinggang Jungkook.

"Sudah baikan" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Akhirnya dramanya selesai" Taehyung berucap lega.

"Hyung?"

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana ya rasanya tidur diatas badan pacar sendiri?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Sesaklah. Berat lagi" komentar Taehyung cuek.

"Dasar tidak romantic" cibir Jungkook dan mendorong Taehyung agar menjauh.

"Huh? Wae? Yah! Jeon Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung saat Jungkook berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Yak, kakak yorobun.

Dikit lagi menuju END….

*CubitTetenya *LariDitengahHujan


	41. Chapter 41

"Enak ya jadi Jimin" Jungkook berguman pelan untuk menarik perhatian Taehyung yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyung sangat sayang padanya, merajuk sedikit minta maaf, ingin itu dibelikan, mau apa-apa diluluskan" lanjut Jungkook lagi saat Taehyung masih saja pada laptopnya mengerjakan tugas.

"Tapi, siapa juga yag tidak akan luluh pada Jimin" Jungkook memangku wajahnya dengan tangan, menatap kearah Taehyung yang sedang duduk disampingnya. "Iyakan hyunng?"

"Iya" jawab Taehyung cuek.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku juga ingin punya pacar seperti Yoongi hyung"

"Tidak bisa, Yoongi hyung sepupumu" ucap Taehyung santai.

"Ya, paling tidak yang mirip seperti Yoongi hyunglah..." ucap Jungkook lagi.

"Ya, berkhayal saja" ucap Taehyung lagi.

Kesal, Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung cukup keras dan naik keatas sofa untuk tidur. Dia sudah lelah memberik kode tapi Taehyung tidak juga mengerti maksudnya.

"Kenapa memukulku?" protes Taehyung.

"Tidak ada. Iseng saja!" Jungkook membalikan badan dan tidur memunggungi Taehyung yang masih mengerjakan tugas di dekatnya.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

Tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya Jungkook memainkan ponselnya. Sudah lama dia tidak memakai akun aslinya Karena sibuk 'mematai' Kihyun melalui akun keduanya. Baru saja Jungkook masuk ke beranda, matanya menatap kesal pada postingan Jimin yang langsung muncul paling atas.

"Menyebalkan" cibir Jungkook iri. Lagi, dia menatap pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Pantas saja dia tidak kelihatan berapa hari ini, ternyata sedang liburan berduaan dengan Yoongi hyung" ucap Jungkook dan membuka kolom komentar milik Jimin yang banyak terkesan gemas pada Jimin yang menempeli Yoongi.

"Komen tidak, ya..." Jungkook menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berkomentar di foto milik Jimin.

54.098 likes

ParkjiMIN PaNaNa.

JeonJungkook: Norak.

Tulis Jungkook.

Tidak sampai satu menit, notif di ponsel Jungkook berbunyi. Ada balasan dari Jimin soal komentarnya barusan.

ParkjiMIN: .JeonJungkook Tunggu, aku akan upload foto lagi agar kau semakin iri. Sebentar ya, Kookie. :p

Jungkook mencibir kesal. Enggan membalas komentar Jimin. Jungkook kembali membuka kolom komentar milik Jimin dan menemukan komentar yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seungwoonie: .DanielKang karam, bossku.

DanielKang: .Seungwoonie ?

Jungkook membuka akun milik Daniel yang selalu Jungkook stalking dengan akun palsunya. Tangan Jungkook bergulir untuk mencari foto Yoongi yang pernah Daniel upload, dan ternyata foto itu sudah hilang dari akun milik Daniel.

Saat memasuki beranda akunnya lagi, Jungkook melihat lagi Jimin yang mengupload foto Yoongi. Lagi-lagi Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan" cibir Jungkook, membuatnya gatal ingin berkomentar.

35.678 Likes

ParkjiMIN aidabyu

JeonJungkook: Kalau ada alat pengukur ke-norakan, alatnya pasti sudah rusak.

ParkjiMIN: .JeonJungkook Ya ampun, ada kau lagi. Sebagai hadiah, aku akan mengupload foto papa anak-anak lagi, sebentar ya, Kookie.

Jungkook berdecak kesal melihatnya. Jika di pikir-pikir, Taehyung tidak pernah mengupload fotonya disosial media milik Taehyung, tidak seperti Jungkook yang selalu mengupload kebersamaannya dengan Taehyung.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Taehyung itu pengguna social media yang aktif, kalau Yoongi hyung mungkin masih bisa dimaklumi kalau dia tidak mengupload foto Jimin, membuka akun sendiri saja tidak pernah.

Lagi Jungkook menatap pada Taehyung. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Taehyung dari belakang.

"Jungkook, aku masih mengerjakan tugas" sergah Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya bisa menatap sedih kearah Taehyung dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jimin benar-benar mengupload foto Yoongi lagi di social medianya dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berbaikan.

62.605 likes

ParkjiMIN Jiminie's.

JeonJungkook: Lihat betapa noraknya Jimin-mu, hyung . MINYOONGI .ParkjiMIN

ParkjiMIN: .JeonJungkook hai... :*** mau lagi?

Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya diatas kepalanya, kembali memandangi Taehyung yang masih konsentrasi dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Sebenarnya kau sayang padaku tidak sih?" guman Jungkook pelan sekali.

Taehyung yang ternyata mendengar gumanan Jungkook itu membalikan badannya dan mengernyit menatap Jungkook.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Taehyung berbalik untuk melihat Jungkook dengan jelas.

"Kau dengar, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook panic.

"Tentu saja dengar. Ada apa?" Taehyung mendekat, menggusak rambut Jungkook yang masih tiduran disofa.

"Hehehe, tidak kok hyung."

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Jungkook, kalau kau tidak bilang, aku tidak akan mengerti. Aku menyayangimu, sangat. Jadi, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kalau kau iri dengan Jimin, ada baiknya kau juga harus berkata jujur soal hal-hal yang kau inginkan padaku, seperti Jimin"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lurus.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak, Jungkook. Aku tidak mengerti kode-kode yang sering orang-orang pakai. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, katakan secara jelas. Itu lebih baik daripada menyuruhku menebak kau ingin apa" jelas Taehyung.

"Cium aku kalau begitu" ucap Jungkook tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Taehyung.

"Tentu" Taehyung bergerak kecil untuk mencapai Jungkook, mencium bibir Jungkook dalam dan lembut.

.

.

.

Jimin terkekeh memegangi ponselnya. Mereka baru saja sampai di apartemen Yoongi setelah pulang liburan meskipun sebentar karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan Yoongi cuti lebih dari tiga hari.

Yoongi sedang membereskan kopernya sementara koper Jimin, Jimin biarkan berdiri didekat lemari dan memilih tiduran diatas tempat tidur Yoongi.

"Tidak mandi?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mengurung Jimin diantara tangannya.

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi sudah berada diatasnya. Seingatnya tadi Yoongi masih sibuk dengan koper miliknya. Kaki Jimin yang menggantung kelantai bergerak sedikit untuk menaikkan badannya lebih keatas tempat tidur.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung" jawab Jimin. Pipinya memerah karena Yoongi terlihat jelas dari sini.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru ingat, baju kuning yang kau pakai ini milikku, kan?" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya menatapi baju lengan panjang bertuliskan ' I feel like kobe' yang sedang Jimin kenakan sekarang.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, meletakkan ponselnya disamping kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi malu-malu. "Ne"

"Jaket kulit, kemeja flannel merah hitam dan piyama juga, benarkan?"

Jimin mengangguk, mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi yang masih mengurungnya, kepalanya bergerak miring dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. "Ne, kalau hyung minta dikembalikan, Jiminie tidak mau"

"Itukan milikku" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Tapi Jiminie suka dengan baju itu" Jimin memijit pelan tengkuk leher Yoongi. "Untuk Jiminie saja, ya?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, mengecup hidung Jimin dan berdiri tegak kembali. "Memangnya aku boleh untuk bilang tidak?"

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Hyung mau mandi?"

Yoongi mengangguk, mengambil handuk baru dari lemari. "Kenapa? Mau mandi bersama?" Tanya Yoongi enteng.

Jimin memerah mendengarnya. "Tidak" elak Jimin.

"Ya sudah, tunggu disini. Nanti setelah aku mandi, baru diantar pulang" ucap Yoongi dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi sudah masuk ke kamar mandi hanya bisa mencibir pelan. "Paksa, kek"

.

.

.

Jimin sudah sampai di rumahnya, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan akan berpakaian saat matanya menatap kearah paha bagian dalamnya yang terdapat bercak merah keunguan. Pipinya berubah merah padam saat mengingat dari mana bercak itu berasal.

Hasil dari liburan berdua dengan Yoongi.

Jimin buru-buru memakai celananya tanpa melepas handuk baju dari tubuhnya. Saat dia akan memakai baju, Jimin baru melepas handuknya dan lagi pipinya bersemu merah saat mendapati bercak yang sama di dadanya.

Merasa malu, Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Ya ampun" gumannya pelan.

Jimin segera mengambil asal bajunya, memakainya tanpa melihat lagi kearah dadanya. Jimin bergegas turun untuk menemui orangtuanya dan Yoongi yang ada di ruang tamu. Ada Baekhyun juga disana. Hari ini Chanyeol resmi mengenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarga Jimin sebagai pacarnya.

"Jadi, yang ini sudah pasti kan?" sayup-sayup Jimin bisa mendengar suara Park Appa dari tangga.

"Ne." suara Chanyeol terdengar.

Saat Jimin sampai didepan keluarganya, Jimin memilih duduk disamping kaki Appa-nya. Kebiasaan Jimin yang tidak berubah, dia selalu suka memeluk kaki Appa-nya.

"Jiminie, kau setuju dengan calon kakak iparmu ini?" Tanya Park Appa pada Jimin yang duduk dikarpet.

"Asal Chanyeol hyung tidak genit lagi, aku setuju Appa" jawab Jimin.

"Kalau Baekhyun, umur berapa ingin menikah?" Tanya Park eomma.

Baekhyun yang duduk diantara Yoongi dan Chanyeol terlihat gugup mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Eomma, Baekhyun masih kuliah" jawab Chanyeol.

"Iya, uri Jiminie juga masih kuliah tapi siap menikah muda. Ah, Baekhyunie, jangan merasa tertekan, ya. ini hanya pertanyaan basa-basi" ucap Park Eomma.

"Baekhyun juga bercita-cita ingin nikah muda, kok, eomma" Jimin menyahut.

"Benarkah?" Park eomma membolakan matanya dan tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

"Chanyeolie, kau akan menikah umur berapa? Jangan sampai Yoongi dan Jimin yang menikah baru kau menikah" Park Appa menatap Chanyeol lurus.

"Appa, kita sudah membahas ini, kan?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Kapan?" Park Appa menaikkan alisnya. "Kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Maksud Appa, kalau Baekhyun sudah oke untuk menikah muda, tunggu apalagi?"

"Tapikan?"

"Apa Chanyeolie sudah pernah bertemu keluargamu, Baekhyunie?" potong Park eomma.

"Sudah, ahjumma."

"Orangtuamu bilang apa?" Tanya Park eomma penasaran.

Baekhyun melirik pada Chanyeol, dia gugup sekali berhadapan dengan keluarga Park. Disampingnya Yoongi sedang duduk dengan tenang, padahal mereka sama-sama berstatus 'pendatang' dikeluarga Park.

"Apa orangtuamu setuju kalian berpacaran?" ucap Yoongi untuk memperjelas pertanyaan Park eomma.

"Oh, iya, mereka setuju, ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Chanyeolie?"Park eomma menatap lurus pada Chanyeol. "Harusnya kau seperti Yoongi, kalau punya pacar dan sudah dikenalkan pada keluarga, harusnya ada kemajuan dihubungan kalian. Lagian, umurmu bukan untuk pacar-pacaran lagi" nasehat Park eomma.

"Iya, eomma" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau hyung tidak serius, ku doakan Baekhyun dapat pacar baru" ancam Jimin.

"Yah! Bocah!" Chanyeol ingin melemparkan bantal kursi pada Jimin yang langsung dihalangi dengan tangan Yoongi.

"Sajangnim, Jimin hanya bercanda" bela Yoongi.

"Jadi, kapan?" Tanya Park Appa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kursi. Dia sendiri juga belum tau kapan, bagaimana bisa dia menjawab pertanyaan Appa-nya. "Astaga..."

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa?" Namjoon bertanya khawatir pada Seokjin yang terduduk lemas di mobilnya. Seokjin menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepalanya.

"Pusing" rengek Seokjin.

Namjoon memijat kepala Seokjin pelan untuk mengurangi rasa pusing dikepala Seokjin.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Seokjin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah, kita pulang saja. Sepertinya kau butuh tidur" Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita ke apartemenku saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin lagi-lagi mengangguk. Semua ini berawal dari pasien kecelakaan yang baru masuk ke rumah sakit tadi. Terlalu banyak darah, membuat Seokjin mual yang berakhir dengan kepalanya yang pusing.

"Tadi itu sangat mengerikan" ucap Seokjin.

"Kau takut darah, tapi jadi dokter" Namjoon terkekeh, menarik Seokjin agar bersandar dibahunya.

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Yoongi sudah pulang liburan belum, ya?" guman Seokjin. Sudah seminggu lebih Yoongi tidak mengunjungi Seokjin sama sekali.

"Belum mungkin. Kalau sudah pulang pasti ke rumah, kan?"

"Semenjak punya apartemen, Yoongi jadi sombong. Dia jadi jarang pulang ke rumah"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar nada merajuk Seokjin. "Yoongi kan sudah besar. Nanti juga kalau sudah menikah, dia akan lebih jarang pulang" ucap Namjoon.

"Aku jadi sedih memikirkannya" guman Seokjin.

"Makanya ayo menikah"

Seokjin menggigit main-main lengan Namjoon. "Katakan sekali lagi"

"Ayo menikah, Kim Seokjin"

Seokjin terkekeh. "Sok dewasa" cibir Seokjin.

"Aku memang sudah dewasa" ucap Namjoon kesal.

"Kau bahkan masih sering cemburu pada Hyosang, apanya yang dewasa" cibir Seokjin.

"Wajarkan?"

"Orang dewasa tidak gampang cemburu"

Mendengar jawaban Seokjin, Namjoon menggepit leher Seokjin dan mengecupi kepala Seokjin berkali-kali.

"Namjoon, kau sedang menyetir!" Seokjin melepaskan tangan Namjoon dan duduk dengan tegak dibangkunya.

"Hey, kapan kau akan siap menikah?" Namjoon mengambil tangan Seokjin dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya.

Seokjin memajukan wajahnya, membuat Namjoon terpecah konsentrasinya untuk sesaat. "Nanti kalau kau sudah tidak genit lagi dengan karyawan-karyawan kantormu" bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda menggoda mereka, Seokjin"

"Ya, terserahlah."

"Aku menggoda mereka kan di depanmu, kalau aku melakukannya dibelakangmu, itu baru boleh dicurigai" Namjoon terkekeh.

"Ya.. ya.. ya... di depanku saja begitu, bagaimana kalau dibelakangku"

"Jadi kau cemburu?" Namjoon menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Orang dewasa tidak cemburuan, Kim Namjoon" ejek Seokjin.

"Sudah dewasa tapi diajak menikah masih ragu" cibir Namjoon.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya kesal. "kalau berani, minta izin Yoongi dulu"

Namjoon terdiam.

.

.

.

TBC

Double update kakak yorobun...

di ffn ga bisa liat ya foto yang diupdate, jadi buat kakak yorobun yang pensaran, main aja ke wattpad (yunkiminsugar) buat lebih jelasnya ya.

:D


	42. END

"Bukannya hyung sudah setuju kalau Kim appa dan Namjoon hyung menikah? Lalu, kenapa kita pergi kepernikahan mereka?" Jimin melipat tangannya didepan dada, matanya menatap kesal pada Yoongi yang ada didepannya.

Sebulan lalu Namjoon memang sudah minta izin pada Yoongi untuk menikahi Seokjin. Mendengar permintaan Namjoon jelas membuat Yoongi seperti disambar petir disiang hari. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sahabatnya itu benar-benar akan serius dengan Appanya.

"Waktu Appa dan Papa-ku menikah, aku juga tidak datang, jadi kali ini aku tidak datangpun, ya tidak apa" jawab Yoongi asal.

"Jelas saja hyung tidak datang, kan belum lahir!"

"Sudahlah. Mereka juga sudah menikah hari ini" Yoongi menghela nafasnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi masih belum ikhlas Appa-nya menikah, apalagi dengan Namjoon. Yoongi jelas masih memikirkan apa kata orang-orang nanti kalau tau Seokjin dan Namjoon menikah dengan jarak umur yang cukup jauh seperti itu. itu juga yang membuat Yoongi mengajukan syarat agar Seokjin dan Namjoon menikah diluar negeri.

"Tapikan Jiminie ingin melihat Kim Appa menikah" Jimin merajuk.

"Nanti lihat fotonya saja"

"Tapikan beda! Lebih seru kalau ada disana! Pokoknya Jiminie sedang kesal dengan Yoongi hyung" Jimin memicingkan matanya.

"Ya sudah kalau kesal, nanti kalau tidak kesal lagi, beritahu aku. Sekarang cepat turun" Yoongi memegang pinggang Jimin pelan.

"Tidak mau!" Jimin menggeleng keras.

"Katanya kesal, tapi masih saja duduk dipangku" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Urusan kesal itu lain cerita. Jiminie duduk dipaha Yoongi hyung, itu juga lain cerita" Jimin menatap tajam lagi pada Yoongi. "Jangan senyum-senyum, Min Yoongi-ssi. Jiminie sedang marah sekarang"

Yoongi tertawa keras, menarik pinggang Jimin agar merapat padanya dan memeluk Jimin erat. Setidaknya dari semua masalah yang sedang berkumpul dikepalanya, ada satu orang yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

RUN TO YOU

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa?" Jimin menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap sedih ponselnya.

Setelah mengganggu kehidupan Yoongi distudionya, Jimin memilih mengunjungi Chanyeol karena Yoongi harus ke studio rekaman untuk merekam demo lagu baru miliknya.

"Seokjin-ku akhirnya menikah" Chanyeol berucap sedih.

Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal. Hilang sudah selera makan Jimin pada es serut didepannya karena Chanyeol.

"Hyung, Kim Appa mertuaku" kesal Jimin.

"Aku tidak lupa. Hanya tidak ikhlas saja. Dilihat dari manapun, aku yang lebih cocok dengan Seokjin"

"Kau mau ku adukan pada Baekhyun, hyung?" ancam Jimin.

"Yah, Baekhyun lain lagi urusannya" Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. "Coba saja kau tidak tunangan dengan Yoongi, mungkin sekarang aku yang sudah menikah dengan Seokjin"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku, hyung?" sengit Jimin.

"Tidak, hanya..."

"Yah, Pikirkan perasaan Baekhyun kalau dia mendengar hyung mengatakan ini" Jimin menatap kesal pada Chanyeol. Ini adalah salah satu alasan Jimin kenapa dia tidak setuju dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, Jim..." Chanyeol menghela nafas, matanya menatap kelangit-langit ruangan seperti sedang berpikir keras apakah dia harus bercerita soal ini pada Jimin atau tidak.

"Tidak tau." Jawab Jimin.

Chanyeol melirikkan matanya pada Jimin yang kembali sibuk menyendoki es serut miliknya kedalam mulut. "Baekhyun terlalu... entahlah, kau tahu kan aku pria dewasa dan... tidak jadi saja" putus Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bicara apa, hyung? Mau cerita tidak?"

"Kau dan Yoongi pasti sudah pernah bercinta, itu jelas. Kenapa juga aku bertanya" guman Chanyeol.

"Y-yah! Hyung! Apa-apaan" Jimin berubah gugup.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah mau ku sentuh. Pria dewasa sepertiku hanya diizinkan mencium bibirnya saja, bahkan tanganku tidak boleh merayap kemana-mana. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana frustasinya aku?" cerocos Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Jimin menaikkan bahunya. Jelas dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, toh dia selalu mengizinkan tangan Yoongi merayap kemana-mana dan Yoongi juga mengizinkan tangan Jimin merayap kemana-mana.

"Percuma juga cerita denganmu" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin Baekhyun belum siap? Mungkin saat hyung serius dengan hubungan kalian, dia mau melakukannya"

"Aku rasa dia tidak tertarik padaku. Entahlah, setiap dicium saja dia seperti enggan"

"Mana mungkin! Aku tau sekali Baekhyun itu bagaimana. Mungkin kau saja yang terlalu agresif, hyung" tuding Jimin.

"Aku agresif saja tidak dikasih, apalagi tidak agresif" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Baekhyun kan pemalu"

"Terkadang terlalu pemalu juga membosankan" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Baekhyun..." Chanyeol membolakan matanya saat pintu ruangannya makin lebar terbuka menunjukan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disana.

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap horror pada Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan pipi yang basah. "B-Baekhyun, se-sejak kapan kau berdiri disana" Tanya Jimin horror.

"Sayang, kau..." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Maaf aku membosankan" isak Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu maksudku..." Chanyeol kebingungan.

Jimin yang merasa salah tempat, berusaha kabur melewati sisi tubuh Chanyeol, sayang sekali dia tertangkap. Chanyeol langung menarik baju Jimin masuk kedalam ruangannya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang ada dipelukannya, kemudian menutup pintu ruangannya dengan keras. Mungkin kehadiran Jimin ditengah-tengah keduanya bisa membuat keadaan sedikit lebih baik. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar menatap Seokjin yang sedang berada dibalkon kamar. Hari ini, Seokjin sudah sah jadi miliknya. Meskipun pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri keluarga Namjoon dan Seokjin, setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk mereka.

Namjoon memeluk perut Seokjin dari belakang, mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu Seokjin yang sudah menyamankan diri dipelukan Namjoon.

"Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama" Seokjin mengusap pelan tangan Namjoon yang berada di perutnya.

"Direktur rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja itu memang sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan. Cuti menikah hanya lima hari" gerutu Namjoon.

Seokjin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Masih syukur diberi cuti. Setelah ini kita akan tinggal dimana, Namjoon?"

"Sementara di apartemenku dulu, bagaimana? Dan aku tidak menerima tinggal terpisah, Seokjin. Jangan coba-coba minta tinggal dirumah masing-masing mulai sekarang"

Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Tapi kita harus membicarakan ini juga pada Yoongi. Aku tidak mau dia merasa canggung nantinya kalau mengunjungi kita."

"Ya, aku paham. Kita bisa membuat kesepakatan lagi nanti saat di Seoul."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Dia senang dengan Namjoon yang bersikap dewasa seperti ini. Namjoon tidak pernah egois, dia selalu memikirkan kenyamanan untuk Yoongi dan Yoonji. Jika dipikir-pikir, Namjoon jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Seokjin dalam mengambil keputusan. Dia selalu melibatkan anak-anaknya bahkan dalam urusan terkecil sekalipun.

Namjoon juga berbesar hati dengan keputusan Yoongi yang tidak menghadiri pernikahannya. Namjoon bisa memakluminya dan hanya meminta kado dari Yoongi sebagai gantinya, meskipun hanya bercanda. Namjoon juga tidak memaksakan Yoongi untuk memanggilanya dengan sebutan Appa atau Papa setelah dia menikahi Seokjin, semua terserah pada Yoongi dan Yoonji.

"Namjoon, disini dingin" guman Seokjin pelan.

"Mau coba tempat tidurnya?"

Seokjin terkekeh, membalik tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Namjoon. "Aku bilang kedinginan, Namjoon. Kenapa kau bertanya soal tempat tidur?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Bagaimana?" Namjoon menatap lurus pada mata Seokjin.

"Memangnya kalau bilang tidak mau, kau akan menurut?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat, membawa Seokjin masuk kedalam kamar, menutup pintu balkon dan gorden agar tidak terlihat siapapun dari luar.

.

.

.

"Jadi sajangnim dan Baekhyun sudah baikan?" Yoongi mengelus pelan rambut Jimin yang sedang tertidur disampingnya.

Jimin mengangguk, membuat sensasi geli terasa didada Yoongi yang sedang memeluk Jimin. Keduanya sedang berada di apartemen Yoongi, Jimin memilih ikut ke apartemen karena Chanyeol sepertinya butuh waktu berduaan untuk membujuk Baekhyun yang masih merajuk padanya di rumah mereka.

"Hanya salah paham, hyung."

"Semoga cepat berbaikan kalau begitu."

Jimin mengangguk lagi, menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi lama. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Yoongi dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yoongi. Jimin malu.

"Wae?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Hyung, kalau kita menikah, kita akan punya anak kan?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

"Tentu. Tapi setelah kau selesai kuliah dulu. Kita sudah sepakat soal itu" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin.

"Kalau Jiminie mau punya anak secepatnya, tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, Jiminie. Kau harus kuliah, harus menyelesaikan mimpimu dulu, urusan punya anak, itu bisa nanti."

"Tapi hyung..." Jimin meremas kaos depan Yoongi pelan.

"Park Appa dan Park eomma juga sudah setuju soal itu, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, merapatkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Berarti masih lama lagi kita bisa punya anak" guman Jimin pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu lebih lama, Jiminie. Setidaknya setelah menikah kita bisa punya waktu lebih lama untuk berduaan. Nanti saat sudah siap, kita bisa memiliki anak. Aku ingin punya empat anak ngomong-ngomong"

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jimin merona merah. Tangannya makin kuat meremas kaos yang dipakai Yoongi. "Itu banyak sekali"

"Ya sudah, tiga saja" tawar Yoongi.

Jimin mendongak, menatap mata Yoongi sedetik dan kembali bersembunyi di dada Yoongi. "Dua saja" guman Jimin pelan.

"Tidak bisa, Jiminie. Harus tiga"

Jimin terkekeh. Baru kali ini Yoongi berkeras atas keinginannya. Biasanya dia selalu menuruti Jimin dalam urusan apun."Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Jiminie menginap disini, ya?"

"Nanti sajangnim marah" tolak Yoongi.

"Pleaseeee..." Jimin menatap memohon pada Yoongi. Kalau sudah begini, jelas Yoongi kalah telak.

"Jiminie, jangan begini..."

Jimin mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi, tanpa Yoongi duga, Jimin kembali bergerak dan duduk di perutnya. "Pleaseeee?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar, sebelum kewarasannya hilang, Yoongi mendudukan diri dan Yoongi sadar, dia salah langkah. Jimin yang awalnya duduk diperutnya merosot kepangkuannya, tepat bersentuhan dengan Min Junior dibawah sana.

"Hyung..." Jimin merona merah, matanya bahkan tidak berani menatap pada Yoongi. Dia hanya menunduk dengan meremas baju Yoongi dibagian perut.

"Park Jimin, aku yakin aku akan ditendang sajangnim nanti"

Jimin melirik-lirik pada mata Yoongi, Jimin merasa Yoongi sedang memarahinya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Jimin mengelus perut hingga kedada Yoongi, memberikan sensasi listrik untuk Yoongi. "Hyung, jangan marah" bisik Jimin.

"Aku tidak marah Jiminie, hanya..."

"Mau dicium kalau begitu..."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar, bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi posisi mereka cukup berbahaya. Diatas tempat tidur dengan Jimin yang duduk dipangkuannya, belum lagi jam yang sedang tidak bersahabat. Seharusnya sebentar lagi Jimin harus diantar pulang.

Jimin sudah bersabar untuk menunggu pergerak Yoongi, rasanya begitu lama sampai Jimin memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Yoongi dan mencium Yoongi lebih dulu.

Awalnya hanya Jimin yang bergerak, sampai akhirnya Yoongi mulai membalas ciuman Jimin. Jimin tersenyum diantara ciuaman mereka saat tangan Yoongi sudah bergerak didalam baju Jimin, meraba kesegala tempat yang bisa Yoongi capai.

Ciuman Yoongi berubah turun keleher Jimin, membuat Jimin mendongak dan memeluk kepala Yoongi erat-erat. Nafasnya sudah berantakan dengan baju yang sudah sedikit tersingkap karena tangan Yoongi yang berada didalam baju Jimin.

"Jim, aku rasa..."

"Lagi, hyung..." desah Jimin pelan.

Yoongi merasa amper kewarasannya sudah rusak. Melihat Jimin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan bibir yang basah membuat Yoongi menjadi panas sendiri. Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga tertidur ditempat tidurnya, kembali berjelajah dengan bibirnya di tubuh Jimin yang sudah dia buang bajunya entah kemana.

'Sajangnim maafkan aku' batin Yoongi.

Jimin meremas bahu Yoongi kuat saat Yoongi bergerak didalamnya. Nafas keduanya berantakan dengan badan yang lembab karena keringat. Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya diatas bantal saat Yoongi mengenai titik sensitifnya didalam. Rasanya selalu luar biasa. Yoongi selalu tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan Jimin ditempat tidur.

Jantung Jimin berdebar keras, dengan punggung tangan Jimin yang berfungsi menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sayu dan berusaha menahan desahan yang sering kali lolos dari bibirnya.

"Y-yoongi hyungh..." rengek Jimin.

"Bukan itu sayang, kau punya panggilan yang manis untukku"

"Hyunggh... ku mohon" rengek Jimin. Wajah Jimin makin memerah, dia nyaris sampai tapi Yoongi seperti sengaja memperlamban pergerakannya membuat Jimin merengek frustasi.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya disini, Jiminie"

"Pah... Yoongi hyungh..." Jimin menjerit saat Yoongi lagi-lagi mengenai titik sensitifnya. Tangan Jimin mencakar punggung Yoongi tanpa sadar dan menyebabkan ruam merah dikulit pucat Yoongi.

"Sekarang, Jiminie" bisik Yoongi tepat ditelinga Jimin.

"Daddyh..." jerit Jimin ditengah nafasnya yang berantakan.

"What the f*ck"

Yoongi meledak didalam Jimin bersamaan dengan Jimin. Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tubuh Jimin yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Jimin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah setelah sadar atas ucapannya barusan.

"Jiminie malu sekali" rengek Jimin. Tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Mendenger rengekan Jimin, Yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya dan terkekeh kecil. Tangannya menarik tangan Jimin yang menutupi wajah dan mengecup kepala Jimin lama.

"Aku pikir aku akan dipanggil papa, ternyata aku punya panggilan baru"

Jimin benar-benar malu sekarang. Tangannya bergerak memeluk leher Yoongi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu telanjang Yoongi yang lembab.

"Daddy ya?"

"Hyuuuungg! Jangan dibahas" rengek Jimin.

.

.

.

END

BTW, terimakasih sudah mengikuti work ini sampai selesai kakak yorobun.

bole lo mampir di work baru aku di wattpad (yunkiminsugar) **CHASE AFTER YOU**...

*Promosi *YaUdahlahYa

*CubitTete-nya

*LariNaruto


End file.
